Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Red Eyes
by StardustXtreme
Summary: Haruto Makoto moves the city of Maiami and is given a personal invitation from LDS to take part in the Maiami Championship, to get a feel for the new town, Haruto meets Yuzu Hiiragi and saves her from a bully with a Duel, utilizing to their surprise, old cards and a new form of Summoning, Gemini Summon! What adventures await Haruto? OCxSerena!
1. Chapter 1: A New Duelist in Town!

Hello and welcome to my newest fanfiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V! I know it's been a while since my last update of chapters, I won't apologize or make excuses, Life has been doing its usual stint as well other things, but now, I'm taking my time to do some chapters as well as put this new story up.

So, been watching Arc-V and find it very interesting with how the story is going, as I am currently at Episode 51 at the time of this introduction, with the prospect of other Dimensions, very similar to Kamen Rider Decade and so I thought should do this, but the exception is no Kamen Rider Yu-Gi-Oh cards like the previous stories, we have Fusion, Ritual, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum, but never a full on time Gemini Duelist and recently, I been enjoying the new Red-Eyes archetype that been made into Gemini as Red-Eyes is officially the first ever Deck I made when I first stepped into the game of Yu-Gi-Oh! while the show aired Yugi's story

Right then, onto the fanfiction, I plan on starting a day before the Maiami Duel Championship, there will be custom made Red-Eyes cards as they don't have a wide variety in _**Clash of Rebellions**_ pack..

Now then, let's move on! I summon the almighty Disclaimer!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game except when having purchased said cards from booster packs, I do not own any of the Openings or Endings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot.

Only content I own will be my OC, Haruto Makoto and any custom created cards that will appear, now, without further ado, let's get this show underway! So as all they all say, It's SHOWTIME!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
 **The Gemini Duellist**

-?-

The room was in darkness save for a gap in-between the curtains until a noise echoed within the room a rather loud one that could only belong to an alarm clock, there was movement of a quilt and the annoying ringing brought to a stop and a sleepy male voice was heard next. "So annoying…." The youth's voice said and he let out a yawn and moved, opening up the curtains in one movement as the light of the sun penetrated into the room and he had to instinctively cover his eyes with a hand to form some shade.

The room in question was also more see-able with a huge closet of three sliding panels, one of which moved behind another to reveal some jackets on coat hangers, the carpet was a dull brown colour while the walls were just a s dull with a yellowish white scheme.

There were some noteworthy objects in the room, a desk with a red and black laptop folded over with a silver swivel chair in front of it, beside it was a black deck box that was open and empty while a deck of cards facedown, the room also had a 40" HD TV atop a cupboard that housed some various consoles or film players, some indescribable to make out.

The youth returned to sit upon a single sized bed and let out a yawn, covering his hand over his mouth, his black hair messed up in various places due the sleep he had undergone and it took a few moments before his brain and eyes seemed to register his surroundings more, he was wearing some dark red pyjamas and got up from the bed to open the door and walk down a hallway to enter the bathroom and turned the cold tap, placing his hands underneath the running water and splashed his face with it, he then reached for a hand towel hanging nearby to dry his face before a voice called out form the hallway, a feminine one at that.

"Haruto! You awake yet?" The woman's voice said and Haruto stepped out from the bathroom and called down the stairs. "Yeah Mom, give me a few minutes!" Haruto said and there was a sound of satisfaction he barely heard before he returned to his room to select his attire.

-Kitchen-

Haruto stepped inside the Kitchen which was just as normal as any other kitchen and dining room would be wearing a red undershirt with a black short-sleeved jacket reaching his waist, his lower attire consisted of black trousers with red trim going down the side the pant legs with a belt holding it up having the Deck Box from before on his right hip, his feet had grey sneakers, his hair was also more tamer and flat.

"Morning Mom." Haruto said and a woman with surprising long brown hair flowing down to her back and some strands down her front as she wore a grey sweater and a blue jeans holding what appeared to be a ladle and wearing an apron, obviously cooking. "Morning honey, your usual is on the table as always." She said and went back into the kitchen as Haruto pulled up a chair and sat in it and before him was a bowl of cereal with spoon on the side, ready for eating to which, he dug into.

"So honey, did you sign up for the Maiami Duel Championship?" Haruto heard his mother ask and he nodded. "Yeah I'm in the Junior Youth Division, I'm excited to see other Duelists from this city or maybe from other places, I should probably consider myself lucky that the president of the company handed Dad the invitation to take part, especially considering the move we had to do a week ago." Haruto said to her.

"Indeed, I hear there's this kind of Duel called an Action Duel or something? It's supposed to be vastly different comparing to a normal one I hear?" His mother asked thoughtfully and Haruto nodded. "Yeah, apparently it's done with Solid Vision with mass and very specific cards are made, scattered around the arena and you actually have to move around which could change the game." Haruto replied.

"Well, all that technology stuff or whatever is beyond me, I heard there are some Duel Schools as well, sorry we didn't find one for you yet, what with the recent things going on." Haruto's mother apologized and Haruto shook his head. "No, it's fine Mom, I'm just happy to have time to go out and look around town, you know, get my feel for the city."Haruto said, finishing off his breakfast and clapped his hands in gratitude and as he leaving the table his mom called after him.

"Don't forget your Duel Disk! Who knows what you'll encounter right?" She said and Haruto nodded. "Yes mom" as he collected his Duel Disk from the hallway, it was completely black as he attached it to his wrist. "I'll be going out, see you soon!" Haruto called back and heard his Mom respond. "Okay, be safe!" and he opened the door and shut it.

-Maiami City-

Haruto looked around, the City buildings weren't much of a difference compared to the last place they lived, but here, it was easy to make a landmark out of the LDS Corporation building and he was eager to explore, of course he did use his judgement looked thoughtful. " _Now, where can I find a place to Duel?_ "Haruto thought and came across a park and saw Duelists about. "Perfect!" Haruto said lowly under his breath and looked for someone to duel.

Haruto saw to a girl who was being held up by a man much taller and well, bulkier than herself wearing a pair of blue pants and what appears to be a red sash on his abdomen, with a purple shirt with thick pauldrons along a blue jacket with apparently a pair of steel bracers and sandals, the girl on the other had blue eyes and dark pink mid back-length hair, which she wore in tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also featured two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face, her outfit consisting of a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings. "I told you before Gen! Yuya is not going to duel you!" The girl said to the one named Gen who bowed over her. "Really now? Perhaps he might get some incentive if I take you as a hostage perhaps?" Gen said in a bit of a threatening tone.

Haruto moved and spoke up. "Excuse me, but I think you're being kind of creepy with her." Haruto interrupted and the girl looked a bit relieved as Gen turned his attention on him,. "And who are you? Never seen your face around before." Gen asked, sizing him up.

"I moved here not too long ago, and I was going to ask this person for a Duel actually." Haruto nodded to the girl and Gen spoke. "She's not worth it, I'll give you an introduction instead." Gen said as Haruto looked thoughtful for a moment, the girl expressing her worry through her face.

"Sure, I'll accept your offer, in fact, how about you go first as to show me the ropes?" Haruto suggested and Gen agreed as the two moved to their places and Duel Disks activated.

 **Gen: 4000  
Haruto: 4000**

Gen spoke. "I summon Boulder Battleguard in ATK Mode!" before Gen stood a ogre wielding a mace club as the monster was draped in a dark blue cloth, growling.

 **Boulder Battleguard (LV4/1200/1500)**

"I end my turn there, let's see what you got." Gen said with confidence as Haruto drawn his card and picked one out. "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick in ATK mode!"Haruto stated as a flash of light appeared before him was a small baby black dragon somewhat still in its dragon egg

 **Red Eyes B. Chick (LV1/800/500)**

Gen had to laugh. "You summoned that little thing in ATK mode? My Battleguard will crush it to pieces." Gen said and Haruto smiled. "I wouldn't underestimate this little chick, you know saying, children go up so fast? Well, my chick is going to show you, I activate his ability, I can send my Chick to the graveyard and bring out Red Eyes Black Dragon!" A flash of light occurred on the monster before vanishing in its place stood the towering form of Red Eyes Black Dragon, letting off a roar and Gen was surprised.

 **Red-Eyes B. Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Red-Eyes?! But that's impossible, nobody uses those old cards!" Gen said in surprise and Haruto spoke. "That's the thing, people forget about the cards that came before the different summoning methods, so I decided to show people that even if a card this old exists, it still can win against the new cards, Red-Eyes, How giving that Boulder a taste of your breath? Inferno Fire Blast!" Haruto signalled and Red-Eyes gather flame in his mouth before shooting out a fire fireball, causing the monster to be destroyed.

"I'll end my turn there with one facedown, it's a change to see the surprised looks on people's faces on old cards." Haruto finished and Gen drawn his card.

 **Gen: 2800  
Haruto: 4000**

"I won't have you make a mockery of me, I draw and play Monster Reborn to revive my Boulder Battleguard then I summon Granite Battleguard!

 **Granite Battleguard - (LV3/1000/1200)**

"Then his effect activates I special summon another Boulder Battleguard in my hand!" Granite Battleguard appeared wielding the same mace the Boulder but instead, he wore a red cloth skirt and had blue skin, looking menacingly.

"Now I send all three of my Battle Guards to the graveyard to Special Summon, Shaman Battleguard in ATK mode"The three battleguards disappeared in a flash before a much bigger one took their place wearing tribal clothing fit for a shaman with a skull necklace, skull mask and even somehow, the hands beings skulls

 **Shaman Battleguard (LV 10/2000/3000)**

"What can you do with that? It's 400 points lower than my Red-Eyes." Haruto pointed out and Gen smirked. "I activate his effect, once per turn: I can target 1 monster you control and take control of it" gen said and Haruto was widening his eyes. "But that means-!" Haruto looked as the Shaman danced back and forth and Red-Eyes disappeared before appearing on Gen's side of the field. "You know you are right, it is a surprise to see the looks on people's face when old cards appear isn't it?, this is the end, Shaman Battleguard and Red-Eyes attack his life points directly!

The Shaman dashed in for a swipe before Red-Eyes was charging up its fireball and it made contact, causing smoke as the girl peeked through her eyes and when it parted, Haruto was still standing.

 **Gen: 2800  
Haruto: 1800**

"W-What, how did you survive?" I gave you 4400 points worth of damage!" Gen said in disbelief and Haruto looked at his Duel Disk. "It's simple, I activated my facedown card, Reverse Glasses! Yet another old card people have forgotten until the End Phase, all monster's ATK is cut in half! so I only received 2200." Haruto said, showing the card "I end my turn then! But with Shaman's effect if you summon a monster with higher ATK than the monster I control, then I can get control of your stronger monster and what's more if I control your monster, you cannot attack Shaman so you're stuck!" as Haruto drawn his card.

 **Gen: 2800  
Haruto: 1800**

"I see, you know, I don't like you stole my monster for your own gain, so I'm going to get him back." Haruto said and Gen looked at him. "Oh? Prove it then!" Gen boasted and Haruto activated a card. "I activate owner's Seal, thanks to this card, all cards return to their original owners., so return to my side Red-Eyes!"

Red-Eyes gave a roar and returned to his side as Gen was a bit stumped and Haruto continued. "I always put this card in the eventuality that someone manages to steal my monster, now, since you apparently shown me your ace, I'll show you mine." Haruto activated another card.

"I activate Gemini Tribute, I can target one monster on my side of the field and tribute it to Special Summon a Gemini monster of an equal or lower level, so I select my Red-Eyes and in exchange, I bring out his new and improved form! So come on out, my ace, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

Red-Eyes B. Dragon disappeared only to be replaced with the same appearance however it now had red wings and there was streak of red on its body

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/200)**

Gen spoke. "So it got a makeover, what else is new?" Gen said and Haruto continued.

"Oh, it's new alright, much more dangerous than its tamer form you seen before, I summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon let off a roar as the wingspan of his wings ignited on fire and in its mouth was lighting up with the fire inside its belly and there wasn't a second Red-Eyes in sight not Gen or the girl who were confused

"Are you stupid? There's no other dragon here except that one." Gen said and Haruto spoke. "Yup, I summoned him again and with it, I just unlocked his true power,, watch... Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon will attack Shaman Battleguard with Inferno Flare Blast!" Haruto commanded as the monster fired a much denser fireball a sit made contact, the Shaman screamed before shattering.

"You only given me 400 points of damage, on my turn I'll-!" Gen was about to say before Haruto interrupted. "Actually you won't, you see, if I perform damage calculation with my Red-Eyes, as he's now a Gemini monster, his effect activates, when I end my battle Phase, I can inflict damage to your LP equal to that of my Dragon's so that's a total of 2400."

The fireball continued its path to gen and made contact, causing an explosion as his LP hit zero, he fell over, dazed and unconscious

 **Gen: 0**  
 **Haruto: 1800**

The girl came up to Haruto as the Disks de-activated and she bowed. "Thank you for helping me Mister…?"

"I'm Haruto Makoto and please I'm no mister and you are…?" Haruto asked her and the girl gave a smile, "Yuzu Hiiragi, nice to meet you." The girl named Yuzu introduced herself and she looked to him. "That was a amazing Duel, I never seen such a Deck, perhaps you can join my school!" Yuzu said and Haruto blinked.

"Uh, your school?" Haruto asked and Yuzu realized her mistake. "Oh right, I'm in the You Show Duel School, we learn to give people Entertainment Duelling and do our best to ensure people's lives are happier." Yuzu explained and Haruto looked to her. "So um… what do you do exactly?"

"Well we practice with Solid Vision as we regularly perform Action Duels and do some stunts with the monsters, all safe of course! We don't risk lives if that's what you are thinking!" Yuzu said and Haruto looked intrigued.

"I never done an Action Duel before, I'm interested in what it's like, you see, I haven't exactly signed up for one despite having an invitation to the Maiami Championship." Haruto said sheepishly and Yuzu was surprised, evident in her tone/.

"You got an invitation without a school, that's something, well, would you perhaps come and see our school? We're always looking for new applicants." Yuzu said and Haruto looked thoughtful. "I don't see why I can't look, lead on Miss Hiiragi?" Haruto asked and Yuzu hit his shoulder a bit. "Yuzu's fine, Haruto."

The two newly introduced friends walked with Yuzu slightly a few paces ahead as Haruto thought to himself. " _What would a duel with Solid Vision with Mass be like? Perhaps I can ride Red-Eyes!"_ Haruto was inwardly excited and pumped.

* * *

~ **Cards that debuted in this Chapter~**

 **Name: Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Gemini  
Effect: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.  
** **At the end of a Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn.  
ATK/DEF: 2400/2000**

 **Name: Gemini Tribute  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Target 1 face-up Monster you control, send that Monster to your Graveyard and Special Summon 1 'Gemini' monster with a level equal to lower than the Monster used.**

And that's it for Chapter 1! What did you think about it, was it good? Was it bad? It's taken me a long while to get this one going but I have to thank the Yuya vs. Jack Finals Duel that got motivated.

For all people wondering, Haruto's deck will contain the old Red-Eyes and Summoned Skull and perhaps a few old cards here and there, I will state this, Red-Eyes Black Flare Metal Dragon and Archfiend Skull Dragon won't appear until much later in the story, that is of course, we if we can get that far.

I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter as next, I'll update A I'Cie Wizard,


	2. Chapter 2: Action Duel! Pendulum Summon?

Wow, already I received 5 new Favourite Stories, 4 Followers and 2 Reviewers, That certainly surprised me to see how slowly popular this is becoming, now let's answer some Reviews!

 **Raygha Raikouga** – Show them some Raigeki? –laughs- we'll see and to your answer of Blue-Eyes, that's kind of up for debate since in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, Blue-Eyes are so legendary as in the Original TV Series, only 4 were ever made as I imagine it's the same for all Dimensions, but we'll see.

 **Chaos Lord Roscoso –** I agree with your surprise considering that all the shows never had proper time for Gemini's and they don't address Gemini Summoning as a proper method, as for the old cards, it is as stated, sometimes, even something very old can keep up with the new generation, something people tend to forget, much like how you dump any old cards you don't want then something new comes out which would work well with that card as the duel with Yugi vs Jaden is a very good example.

 **Hunter HQ –** As much as I appreciate your reviews and suggestions, I will consider the stated cards but I do have a library of YGO cards to utilize in form of YGOPro.

Now onto everything we all know! I activate Polyimerzation to fuse together Disc and Claimer to fusion summon.… the Disclaimer! Yeah... that was lazy.

* * *

Discalaimer

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game except when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings or Endings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot.

* * *

Born from the discovery of implementing mass into Solid Vison, Action Duels **!** Duels where the field, monsters and the Duelists become one, pulls the crowd into the maelstrom of crazed excitement!

[ **Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 2, Burn!]**

 **Rettsu sutāto! Isshun no senkō kara!**

A close up of just Haruto's face looking to the right before the camera zoomed out to show his upper body as behind him was a red background and a siloulette of Red-Eyes appeared for a brief moment before changing completely in a pattern of white lines.

 **Rettsu faindo! Sō, boku ga iku beki Wei**

The next short was of Yuzu looking to the left as the camera panned back, showing a pinkish purple scheme and her bracelet flashing in a brief moment.

 **Rettsu sutāto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara**

Yuya has his head lowered before he brings it up, pulling back his goggles to place on his forehead as he had a green background and his pendant swayed from sise to side.

 **Redī gō! Riaru no maku ake**

Haruto, Yuya and Yuzu stood within the stands of entrance way as the camera zoomed in behind them and then rotated aroudn so it faced thre three and they each had a smile before the camera zoomed out to show the vast space of the Duel Stadium that was jam packed with people as confetti was falling.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Kitai, fuan no mirai ga ima ugokidasu**

Haruto's duel disk was on standby and he moved to get ready for a duel but paused as Yuya, Yuzu, Gogenzaka approached him from all sides and Haruto had to sheepishly put his hand behind his head.

 **Tashika na negai ga koko ni aru kara Donto wōrī**

The group turned around to see the various competitors all looking ready to duel.

 **Akogareta ano hi mezashite boku wa tatakau**

Haruto drawn a card and placed it on his Duel Disk as a flash of white occurred and surrounding him was Red-Eyes , Red-Eyes , his Gemini Counterpart, Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Summoned Skull and it's counterpart, Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning.

 **Kirameku tsuyosa ga Kādo ni yadoru**

Haruto gave a smile before it cut away to reveal him flying on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, soaring with into the sky.

 **Appu/Daun wo kurikaeshi nagara**

The LSD top ranking students, Sawatari, Shun, Sora, Reira and Reiji from the bottom up to the top, posing before it zoomed in Reiji's glasses, causing a lense to brighten up and reveal a silhouette.

 **Fīru Itto! Kodō ga Ba,Ba,Ba,Bān!**

The scene changed to Duel Mosnters cards falling as a silhouette figure looked on omniously behind a glass window and the cards seemingly absorbed into a machine.

 **Furikitta genkai wo mata norikoete boku wa tsuyoku naru**

Haruto was riding Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon as Yuya was flying upwards on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Drgaon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon pulled back it's head to fire upon Odd-Eyes but Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared to block the attack as Yuto briefly appeared.

 **Akirametaku wa nai kara**

Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes came at Haruto and Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning appeared.

 **Kasoku suru kaze ni notte mukaerunda**

A white silouletted dragon appeared behind a D-Wheel riding towards the screen and drifted to reveal a young man's face under his helmet.

 **Ashita sura ito'oshikunaru hodo no boku no yume**

Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and Dark Rebellion clashed before an explosion occurred and Odd-Eyes and Red-Eyes Black Flare Drgaon firing a dragon breath in mid-collision, causing an even bigger explosion

 **Ano kumo wo tsukinukete mabushī yume wo aozora ni egakō**

It cleared away to reveal Yuya riding Odd-Eyes in the clouds and a rocket comes out of nowhere and Shun crossing his arms on his Raid Raptor, blasting off into the distance.

 **Rettsu sutāto! Isshun no senkō kara**

Haruto stood upon a pillar and gave a smile as before him was Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and a Red-Eyes B. Chick, facing off against someone

 **Rettsu faindo! Sō, boku ga iku beki Wei**

The You Show Duel School were cheering on as Yuya and Sawari were duelling in a old village, enjoying themselves..

 **Rettsu sutāto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara**

Yuzu and her opponent Masumi also enjoying themselves in a maze of high walkways as Yuzu held a blank fusion Monster card.

 **Redī gō! Riaru no maku ake**

Yuya leapt from from the sky and landed on the Maiami Duel Championship logo as his past opponents along with Yuzu, Gongenzaka,, Yoko, Shuzo, and Haruto, all looking up at the screen.

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **  
** **Action Duel! A Solid Red-Eyes?!**

-You Show Duel School-

Haruto followed Yuzu to a building and he looked upon it, it seemed like an odd building, from what he saw, there was a rock climbing zone behind the building, a red spiral staircase with no banister to hold onto to while it lead up into a what seemed to be an unfinished block with what appeared to be a green cage over it.

Haruto took note there was a yellow slide extending from the right side of the building that appeared unfinished and curled it's way around until it came out underneath near what appeared to be double green doors with a blue tube leading up to what appeared to be a small room or perhaps a bungalow type of build with on its left side attached was a cylinder sturcture with no supports underneath, he guessed was a living room or something with a view of outside.

" _Is this… really a school, it more looks like somebody misplaced several foundations, in fact, how has it not fallen over yet?_ " Haruto had to wonder and he looked to Yuzu. "Erm Yuzu, why is all of the building, in various places and has things no school would have?" Haruto asked and Yuzu blinked.

"You never saw a Duel School before?" Yuzu asked him and received a nod and so Yuzu continued. "Well, there are many different Duel Schools that focuses on certain aspects, ours is Entertainment Duels, we perform with acrobatics to get Action Cards and well, entertain audiences much like magicians, one of my friends, Gogenzaka is in a different school who duels much differently, in his school, they only stand completely still and not get any Action cards, I believe it was called Steadfast Duelling."

Haruto blinked in confusion. "I see… I never thought Duels had to have well, style? I always usually stuck to standing still and well, doing the usual." Haruto pointed out and Yuzu led him inside the building through the green doors, up a spiral staircase into what Haruto believed was the viewing spot of the glass window room.

"Do Actions Duels get… dangerous?" Haruto had to ask and Yuzu looked to him. "Sometimes, since the Solid Vision constructs solid mass of scenery, buildings and even monsters, but the Solid Vision machine is always controlled to alter the mass, for children, it's rendered more inflatable and bouncy to cushion their falls."

Haruto breathed out, holding in a breath he didn't know he had and Yuzu saw someone. "Oh father, I want you to see someone." Haruto looked to see man with dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair wearing a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design, underneath was a dark blue shirt with another fire design and a whistle.

" _Wait father? Does this mean Yuzu takes more after her mother?_ " Haruto thought and Yuzu spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Haruto, this is my father, Shuzo, he's the owner of this school." Yuzu said and the man named Shuzo took a look at him.

"Yuzu, you're finally brought a boy over! I'm so proud of you!" Shuzo said almost excitedly and from out of nowhere, Haruto didn't know but Yuzu pulled out a paper fan and literally whacked her father on the head, making an audible noise, almost like a comedic duo. "Father! He's just a friend! I brought him here because he was interested in a Duel School!"

Shuzo rubbed where he was hit. "So you want to join is that it Haruto?" Shuzo asked and Haruto scratched his cheek. "Well, I only intended to have a look because I never actually seen a Duel School before." Haruto said embarrassingly.

Shuzo gave a heartfelt laugh. "Then you know how to do an Action Duel?" Shuzo asked and Haruto looked at him. "Sort of, All I know is it involves Solid Vision and there's something called Action Cards, other than that, I'm completely clueless." Haruto admitted/

"Well, how about we show you by a demonstration?" Shuzo offered and Haruto's eyes widened. "You mean that? Well I wouldn't want to intrude on your schedule." Haruto protested and Shuzo patted his shoulder. "No trouble at all, if it means another applicant for You Show, then it'll be worth it!"

Shuzo lead Haruto and Yuzu through the building to the green cage Haruto recalled seeing outside, there seemed to be another boy in the area with crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head with the exception of one short-upwards pointing spike of green hair, he also wore a charm pendant on a simple string around his neck and a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens.

For his attire, it was a simple red t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be "Deck pockets" on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands with gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape.

"Oh Yuzu, who's this?" the boy asked and Yuzu answered for him. " Yuya, This is Haruto Makoto, he helped me out and so I thought he'd like to join our school since he's never seen a Duel School before." Yuzu said and Yuya looked at Haruto, extending a hand out.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Yuya Sakaki." Yuya said with a smile and Haruto nodded. "Same here." Haruto said, shaking hands and Shuzo patted their shoulders. "Yuya, Haruto here wants to experience an Action Duel as it's his first time."

Yuya nodded and Haruto did too, Shuzo moved with Yuzu back to a glass window that housed machinery as Duel Disks activated and above their heads in the middle of the field was a huge Spell Card that shown was a plain.

"Looks like we're going to Plain Plains!" Yuya said as the surrounding area became a literal huge plain with blue skies, running trenches of water with fish and a cool breeze and Yuya breathed before speaking. "Duelists locked in battle!" Yuya called out and Haruto blinked in confusion. "Err… what?" Haruto asked and Yuya fell comically.

"Sorry, I never saw how an Action Duel goes so uhh…" Haruto said and looked to his Duel Disk, seeing Yuzu on it. "Just repeat after me Haruto, it's how all Action Duels started." Yuzu said and Haruto nodded and Yuya got back up. "Okay let's try this again! Duelists locked in battle!" Yuya called out and Haruto spoke after Yuzu.

"Kicking against the earth!" Haruto said and Yuya followed. "And dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!" and Haruto took over. "Behold this is…!" Yuya spoke in tandem with him. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Duelling! ACTION DUEL!"

The huge card that represented the Plains Plain card shattered in multiple smaller cards as they scattered across the field.

 **Yuya: 4000  
Haruto: 4000**

"So this is an Action Field, it doens't look that different to Field Spell cards." Haruto said, looking at teha re and Yuya spoke, "I'll let you go first." Yuya said and Haruto nodded. "Right first, I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick in ATK mode

 **Red Eyes B. Chick** **(LV 1/800/500)**

"I end my turn with a facedown!" the familiar flash of light occurred before the small Red-Eyes still in it's dragon egg puffed out a small flame form it's mouth.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Yuya drawn his card. "I summon Performapal Gunhopper in ATK mode!" Haruto watched was what appeared to be a big grasshopper appearing wearing a styled tuxedo with a smaller grasshopper on top.

 **Performapal Gunhopper (LV 4/1500/1000)**

"Now he attacks your small dragon!" Yuya declared and the tiny grasshopper pulled itself back on the bow that was attached to it and fired, causing a small explosion as Red-Eyes B. Chick no longer remained

 **Yuya: 4000  
Haruto: 3300**

Yuya looked and spoke. "My turn ends there." Yuya said and Haruto drawn his next card putting his hand count at four. "I activate my facedown card from before, Monster Reborn, with it I can bring back any monster I choose form my Graveyard so I revive my Chick!" And sure enough, the little baby dragon reappeared.

"Next I activate his special ability, you see, my dragon is able to grow up, so now meet his adult form, so come on out Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haruto called out as the little dragon glowed and in flight was his adult form.

 **Red-Eyes B. Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"A Red-Eyes? That's a really old card to be using." Shuzo commented and Yuzu looked to her father. "Is it really that old?" She asked and Shuzo nodded. "Yes, way back in the past, Red-Eyes was a really rare card while it also had a counterpart in form of Blue-Eyes, but seeing someone hold at least one of those was rare."

"Now, then, I attack your Gunhopper with Red-Eyes! Go, inferno Fire Blast!" Haruto called out and Yuya moved form his position and he picked up a car doff the ground. "I activate Action Magic: Evasion! With this, I can negate your monster's attack!"

"What!" Haruto said in surprised as the attack stopped and Yuya spoke. "This is what an Action Duel is, remember the big Field Spell broke apart in multiple cards? Well, those are Action Cards and you can move around to collect these cards to either help you or stop your opponent, but you can only hold one Action Card at a time."

"Really? Huh, that's certainly different. then I'll end my turn with a facedown." Haruto stated as his hand was put at three and Yuya drawn his card putting his hand to five.

"Now I'll set Scale 1, Stargazer Magician with Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, setting the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya revealed two cards and haruto watched as two pillar or light came up and behind as the monsters rose up in the air and a enlarged version of Yuya's pendant swayed form side to side.

" _What is this?_ " Haruto thought in confuse and Yuya continued. "With this, I can summon multiple monsters whose levels range from 2 to 7, Sway, the pendulum of my soul! draw a light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! appear, my comrades! Performapal Sword Fish and the main performer, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Performapal Sword Fish (LV 2/600/600)  
Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

Haruto watched as beams of light shot out from under the swaying pendant as a fish with a Elvis-do, sunglasses and even a suit while a red dragon appeared with different coloured eyes with green orbs .

"P-Pendulum... Summon?" Haruto stuttered and Yuya winked. "Yeah, it's a summoning left to by my father!" Yuya said and Haruto had to admit, the new summoning thrown him for a loop. " _So there's more than Fusion, Xyz and Synchro?_ " Haruto thought and Yuya spoke, snapping him out of it.

"I activate Sword Fish's effect, he can decrease the attack power of one monster on the field by 600 and I choose Red-Eyes!" Haruto turned to look at his monster as Red-Eyes B. Dragon was now at 1800

Haruto began to run, Red-Eyes following suit and Yuya continued. "Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Red-Eyes! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes reared it head back and loose a multicoloured stream of dragon breath and Haruto grabbed a card he found lying by the tree. "I activate Action Magic: Illusion Dance! This card forces all monsters in ATK Mode to change battle positions!"

"Stargazer Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster I control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: I can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if I do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn!" Yuya said and Haruto was surprised. "What?!"

The Action Spell was destroyed as Odd-Eyes's attack met with Red Eyes as Yuya continued. "I activate Odd-Eyes's effect! When it battles with a Level 5 or higher monster the damage dealt is doubled, Reaction Force!"

Haruto covered himself as an explosion occurred and Red-Eyes met it's end and Yuya spoke. "Now I attack directly with Sword Fish and Gunhoopper!" and Haruto grimaced and pressed a button. "I activate my Quick-Play card! Your Stargazer Magician cannot stop this Spell! Silver's Cry! Thanks to this, I can bring back 1 normal Dragon-Type monster resting in the Graveyard, Revive, Red-Eyes!"

 **Yuya: 4000  
Haruto: 3300 **

Red-Eyes reappeared in attack mode and Haruto gave a sigh of relief **as** Yuya gave a smile. "I end my turn!" and Haruto was thoughtful. " _If I didn't draw that card, I would of surely lost, plus Yuya's new Magician's might have more tricks, if Stargazer Magician is one to negate Spells when a Monster battles, then Timegazer must be either for traps or Monster effects since they are likely a pair._ " Haruto thought and continued. " _Plus, Action Cards effects vary and Yuya probably knows them better than I would know, perhaps I shouldn't change my style to match his, but rather Duel my own way?_ " Haruto finished

"My turn, draw!" Haruto said and drawn his card, putting his hand to four, looking at it. " _Sword Fish's effect probably would work on my turn too, plus Pendulum monster's are different, who knows what other tricks they have?_ " Haruto thought and scanned his hand.

"I activate one of the old cards, Dragon's Gunfire! This card can only be activated when I have a Dragon-type monster on my field! I can choose to either inflict 800 points of damage to your LP but that's what I'm going for, it's the second choice, I can destroy 1 monster with 800 DEF or less and your Sword Fish certainly fits the bill!"

Red-Eyes gathered up a ball of flame and fired out a fast hitting fireball, hitting Sword Fish. "And since your Sword Fish isn't like Odd-Eyes, it goes!" Haruto declared as the monster disappeared.

"So long as I don't target card borders like your Odd-Eyes, I can use any Spells I want, now I activate One for One! I discard one monster form my hand and Special Summon a Level 1 Monster form my deck so I summon Black Stone of Legend in ATK Mode!"

 **Black Stone of Legend (LV/0/0)**

Standing in front of Haruto was a a rock that was cracked open to reveal a dark red gem, the size of the rock being as big as Red Eyes B. Chick.

"This card may have no power but it's effect is an improved version of my Chick, So, I send my Stone to the Graveyard and call out another monster, I Special Summon Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!"

The Black Stone let off a brilliant flash of light before in it's place looked like the Summoned Skull with exceptional differences, it bones were darker and it's bode purple while it's arms, legs, shoulders, back and head were more similar to that of a Red-Eyes's wings, claws, feet and even it's head, it's eyes glowed an ominous red and it's mouth seemed to flame burning down it's throat, truly, it looked like a demon.

 **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning** **(LV 6/2500/1200)**

"This card an evolved form of Summoned Skull when he's harnessed the power of his partner, Red-Eyes, and he's currently a Normal Monster for now but now I Gemini summon him." The monster had a faint aura of red surrounding it's body.

"Now his true power is unlocked, Archfiend! Activate your special ability, you see Yuya, he has a nasty little effect that suits his title, once per turn, he cna destory all Monsters with an ATk lower thna his, I call this, Destructive Lightning Blast."

The monster let out a sickening demonic growl before electricity gathered around his body and he shot it into the sky onyx for it to rain down upon all of Yuya's monsters, destroying them and Haruto spoke. "Plus it doesn't target a single monster, but all of them, now, my monsters attack you directly so go!"

 **Yuya: 0  
Haruto: 3300 **

The two Red-Eyes attacked with Inferno Fire Blast and condensed lightning shock, and Yuya took the blows, the Action Field disappearing and the monsters disappearing and Haruto's disk deactivated and he ran over to check on Yuya whose was laying on the floor.

"Yuya, you alright? Sorry, I kind of went overboard there!" Haruto apologized and Yuya sat up. "No I think did Haruto, for not letting you try that Action Card, I should of made you had more fun with the duel." Yuya said as he took Haruto's offered hand.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I think they may look great but I honestly don't think Action Duels are for me, running around to collect cards when I spend most of my time building my deck to what it has become today." Haruto said to him as Yuzu and Shuzo came back.

"Maybe it's because you two are both tense for the Maiami Championship you two went at each other like that." Yuzu suggested and Haruto looked thoughtful. "Maybe, but I feel like my pride as a Duelist to try and meet Yuya's monsters and the strange summoning method only made me want to meet that expectation." Haruto answered to her.

"Well, you don't have to actively collect Action Cards, some like it, some don't, preferring to face each other with their decks." Shuzo added and Haruto nodded. "So... what's Pendulum Summoning?" Haruto asked sheepishly.

It took a bit of time to explain the method but Haruto just simplified it as a Mass Ancient Rules and Yuya asked about the Gemini Summoning, Haruto simply said it was like Double Summon except you use it on the same monster.

"Still, I never seen Red-Eyes before, is it really that rare as my father says it is?" Yuzu asked Haruto as Shuzo left during the conversation for the other You Show Students to teach them as she, Yuya and Haruto sat in the lobby.

"Well, somewhat, it's like the counterpart to the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon except, Red-Eyes had more copies made while the Blue-Eyes only had like from what i recall of old history back in the days of King of Games, three copies were made." Haruto said in in a thoughtful manner.

"However, I felt like Red-Eyes was looked down upon because of it's legendary counterpart, so, I wanted to construct a deck around it and I did, because people are forgetting about the old cards, plus, I do kind of like seeing the surprised looks on other's faces when they see something so old that can still kick their buts." Haruto said humorously

"So you're taking part in the Championship?" Yuya asked and Haruto nodded. "Yeah, it was a personal invitation passed along from my father, I think LDS might be considering me as a candidate for their school perhaps." Haruto said and Yuya smiled.

"Well, let's make a promise, we'll all meet up at the finals and really enjoy ourselves!" Yuya said with a hand out and Haruto took it. "Yeah, let's have a proper rematch with strategy and skill and not just overwhelming force." Haruto stated with a smile.

* * *

 **StardustXtreme:** So, Haruto finally meets the You Show Duel School and the main Protagonist, Yuya! He witnessed Pendulum Summoning first hand and Action Duels! Now while I admit the duel has been a bit one-sided for Yuya, I wanted to show that the new method of Pendulum Summoning threw Haruto off.

Next chapter, Maiami Duel Championship starts! What challenges await Haruto and friends? Wait and see, Until then, Leave a Review, Add this this to your favourites or myself, until then, This has been Stardust, bringing you another Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Start! Maiami Championship!

Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 3 of this story! Let's answer those reviews!

 **Pimsan -** If you are refering to other Main Series Yu-Gi-Oh characters, then yes, Arc-V will be following the story so we will meet some old heroes, if you are refering to other OC Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic protagionsts, not sure on that one.

* * *

Discalaimer

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game except when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings or Endings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot.

* * *

Born from the discovery of implementing mass into Solid Vison, Action Duels **!** Duels where the field, monsters and the Duelists become one, pulls the crowd into the maelstrom of crazed excitement!

[ **Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 2, Burn!]**

 **Rettsu sutāto! Isshun no senkō kara** **!**  
 **(Let's start! From a flash of light!)**

A close up of just Haruto's face looking to the right before the camera zoomed out to show his upper body as behind him was a red background and a siloulette of Red-Eyes appeared for a brief moment before changing completely in a pattern of white lines.

 **Rettsu faindo! Sō, boku ga iku beki Wei**  
 **(Let's find! Yeah, the way I should go)**

The next short was of Yuzu looking to the left as the camera panned back, showing a pinkish purple scheme and her bracelet flashing in a brief moment.

 **Rettsu sutāto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara**  
(Let's start! The fun has just begun)

Yuya has his head lowered before he brings it up, pulling back his goggles to place on his forehead as he had a green background and his pendant swayed from sise to side.

 **Redī gō! Riaru no maku ake**  
(Ready go! Open reality's curtain!)

Haruto, Yuya and Yuzu stood within the stands of entrance way as the camera zoomed in behind them and then rotated aroudn so it faced thre three and they each had a smile before the camera zoomed out to show the vast space of the Duel Stadium that was jam packed with people as confetti was falling.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**  
 **Red-Eyes**

 **Kitai, fuan no mirai ga ima ugokidasu**  
 **(My future, full of worries and expectations is starting now!)**

Haruto's duel disk was on standby and he moved to get ready for a duel but paused as Yuya, Yuzu, Gogenzaka approached him from all sides and Haruto had to sheepishly put his hand behind his head.

 **Tashika na negai ga koko ni aru kara Donto wōrī**  
 **(But I've defintiely got my wish with me, so don't worry!)**

The group turned around to see the various competeitors all looking ready to duel.

 **Akogareta ano hi mezashite boku wa tatakau**  
 **(Aiming for that day I've always dreamed of, I'll fight)**

Haruto drawn a card and placed it on his Duel Disk as a flash of white occured and surrounding him was Red-Eyes , Red-Eyes , his Gemini Counterpart, Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Summoned Skull and it's counterpart, Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning.

 **Kirameku tsuyosa ga Kādo ni yadoru**  
 **(With sparkling strength residing in the cards!)**

Haruto gave a smile before it cut away to reveal him flying on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, soaring with into the sky.

 **Appu/Daun wo kurikaeshi nagara**  
 **(Through the repeating ups and downs)**

The LSD top ranking students, Sawatari, Shun, Sora, Reira and Reiji from the bottom up to the top, posing before it zoomed in Reiji's glasses, causing a lense to brighten up and reveal a siloulette.

 **Fīru Itto! Kodō ga Ba,Ba,Ba,Bān!**  
 **(Feel it! My heartbeart's Bu-Bu-Bu-Burn!)**

The scene changed to Duel Mosnters cards falling as a silhouette figure looked on omniously behind a glass window and the cards seemingly absorbed into a machine.

 **Furikitta genkai wo mata norikoete boku wa tsuyoku naru**  
 **(I break away and surpass my limits again! I'll get even stronger!)**

Haruto was riding Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon as Yuya was flying upwards on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Drgaon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon pulled back it's head to fire upon Odd-Eyes but Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared to block the attack as Yuto briefly appeared.

 **Akirametaku wa nai kara**  
 **(Because I don't want to give up!)**

Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes came at Haruto and Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning appeared.

 **Kasoku suru kaze ni notte mukaerunda**  
 **(I ride the ever-accelerating winds and head forth!)**

A white silouletted dragon appeared behind a D-Wheel riding towards the screen and drifted to reveal a young man's face under his helmet.

 **Ashita sura ito'oshikunaru hodo no boku no yume**  
 **(Towards my dream that makes me look forward to tomorrow!)**

Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and Dark Rebellion clashed before an explosion occured and Odd-Eyes and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon firing a dragon breath in mid-collision, causing an even bigger explosion

 **Ano kumo wo tsukinukete mabushī yume wo aozora ni egakō**  
 **(I'll break through those clouds, and draw my dazzling dream across the blue skies)**

It cleared away to reveal Yuya riding Odd-Eyes in the clouds and a rocket comes out of nowhere and Shun crossing his arms on his Raid Raptor, blasting off intot he distance.

 **Rettsu sutāto! Isshun no senkō kara**  
 **(Let's start! From a flash of light!)**

Haruto stood upon a pillar and gave a smile as before him was Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and a Red-Eyes B. Chick, facing off against someone

 **Rettsu faindo! Sō, boku ga iku beki Wei**  
 **(Let's find! Yeah, the way I should go)**

The You Show Duel School were cheering on as Yuya and Sawari were duelling a decript old village, enjoying themselves..

 **Rettsu sutāto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara**  
 **(Let's start! The fun has just begun)**

Yuzu and her opponent Masumi also enjoying themslves in a maze of high walkways as Yuzu held a blank fusion Monster card.

 **Redī gō! Riaru no maku ake**  
 **(Ready go! Open reality's curtain!)**

Yuya leapt from from the sky and landed on the Maiami Duel Championship logo as his past opponents along with Yuzu, Gongenzaka,, Yoko, Shuzo, and Haruto, all looking up at the screen.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**  
 **Start! Maiami Championship!**

-Haruto's Room-

The curtains were parted open as Haruto sat at his desk, today was the day the Maiami Championship started and he had all of his cards laid out to double check he had everything,. " _I'm honestly surprised, I managed to sleep at all._ " Haruto noted to himself, the whole appeal of Action Duels were going to be showcased in the stadium.

He did watch some Action Duel videos before hand and some of the things people done to get Action Cards were proabbly borderline crazy but there wasn't a sense of danger as all Solid Vision equipment were ready to change at a moment's notice.

Haruto looked to his deck. "Well, it's time to go." Haruto said quietly to himself and picked up his cards and shuffled them before putting them into his Duel Disk and picked up his Deck box which would contain his side cards in the possbility of needing a certain card.

Haruto descended the steps and headed down to the kitchen, his mom greeted him. "Morning honey," Haruto's mother said as she sat at the table with a paper and Haruto sat across from her.

"Morning again Mom." Haruto plitely answered as she folded her paper. "So, is my man ready for his debut?" Haruto's mother smiled and Haruto blushed a bit, his cheeks a faint red. "O-Oh Mom... yeah, I went over my deck and prepared some alternative cards." Haruto answered in a embarassed tone.

"I'm happy you made some friends already, the stadium is quite a walk from here though sweetie, are you sure you'll be okay?" There was a concerned tone in her voice and Haruto nodded and responded calmly. "Yeah, Yuzu said her father will drive by and pick me up on the way to the stadium."

"Well, I suppose it's better than going on public transport, sorry I can't come with you but seeing as your father is creating more cards, he needs his food too. I'll watch you when I get the time, speaking of lunch..." Haruto watched his mother get up and walked into the main area of the kitchen, coming out with a normal dull grey backpack

"I packed your favourites, a couple of ham sandwiches, chocolate, sliced apples, crisps and a drink since I don't know how long you'll be at the stadium for." She palced the bag on the table which Haruto took and slung it on his shoulder as he heard a knocking sound at the door. "My, what perfect timing." She added and went to answer the door and Haruto looked to see Yuzu in the doorway.

"Hello Mrs. Makoto, is Haruto... Oh hello Haruto." Yuzu said with a smile and Haruto's mother smiled. "Please dear, call me Harumi, I'm not that old." harumi said and Haruto approached Yuzu. "Hey Yuzu, I hope you didn't get lost trying to locate the house?" Haruto asked her.

"Not really, Dad knows Maiami and so when you told us what road you were on, it was just finding your door number, so are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, well, Mom, see you later today I suppose?" Haruto said and Harumi nodded. "Have a safe trip." and Haruto followed Yuzu to the van as the door slid open, Haruto noted Yuzu's father but there was four unfamiliar faces, one was a short, young boy with light cyan hair, that is tied up and spiked out. He wears a blue jacket, with a yellow and orange trim over a black t-shirt with a pair of light gray cargo shorts over long white socks and brown shoes.

Another was a young boy with blue hair and shoes. He wears a white short sleeved shirt and brown vest, along with a watch and short khaki pants and had purplish-grey eyes, another one was much more more bigger than the previous boy with a light brown spiky hair that was mainly pointed to the left, wearing a light green hoodie with half of a what haruto thoguht was a orange like bear or cupcake on it as he wore blue and yellow straps to keep his big orange pants up and the shoes being well, impromptu dinosaur feet

There was also a red-headed girl with fair skin, golden eyes and a large multi-colored headband. She wore a short cream t-shirt with a striped pink and red long t-shirt which also consisted of a red skirt and long black socks with brown shoes and had a blue bracelet

"Haruto, this is Ayu, Sora, Futoshi and Tatsuya, they are part of You Show, guys, this is Haruto." Yuzu introduced and we exchanged greetings. "Where's Yuya?" Haruto asked and Yuzu sighed. "He ran off somewhere while we were getting ready to set off, we're hoping he's at the stadium already." Yuzu said in a small annoyed tone but there was concern in it too.

"Well, we better get going I suppose?" Haruto suggested and he sat in an empty seat and buckled up as did Yuzu and with the door shut, the car started up once again.

Maiami was certain in full swing of festivties as Haruto saw. " _I've attended torunaments before but never on this scale._ " Haruto thought, the Maiami Championship was even bringing in competitors from around the world, as Maiami CIty was where Solid Vision was developed.

"So, what do you use Haruto? " Ayu asked to break the ice and Haruto spoke. "Oh, right, well, I use Red-Eyes so I guess you could say I'm more into the old stuff." Haruto said and Sora perked up, after he stopped licking the big pink lollipop he had. "You use something like that?"

Yuzu spoke up. "I wouldn't underestimate Haruto, his style of Duelling is unlike anything I seen, much more different compared to Fusion, Synchro or Xyz." Yuzu said and Futoshi got in on the conversation too. "Really? What's that?"

"Gemini Summoning." Haruto said and that certainly got the attention of the others. "It's basically you know how you Summon a monster to the field? Well, imagine summoning the the very same monster again to use it's true abilites, not a duplicate one of course, plus Yuzu already knows this, but I like to surprise people when they see old cards like Red-Eyes for example, I just would like to show that even something outdated can still be useful." Haruto said with a smile.

"So, how come you are in the Championship?" Tatsuya asked and Haruto reached into his inner jacket pocket to show an invitation. "An invitation, before I came to Maiami, my track record of partaking in duels where I lived before was enough for one, plus, my father is a card designer, after all this Championship is inviting all kinds of people from around the world." Haruto said and put the invitation away.

"Which Class are you in then?" Sora asked and haruto answered. "Junior Youth." and Sora nodded. "Great, so that makes Yuya, Yuzu and me your opponents then." Sora said and Haruto gave a grin. "We'll see."

* * *

-Maiami Stadium-

Haruto looked to the group, Yuya didn't arrive in the waiting area and they were just searching for him and came back here where Sora said with the You Show Duel School sign. "I called his house he wasn't there at all," Yuzu said in worry.

"What did you say?" Haruto heard a female voice and turned to notice a fair-skinned young girl of low height with long curly red hair with a purple ribbon tied on top of her head and bright-green eyes. She wore mostly a purple flowing dress, and what appeared to be a white blouse underneath, with a pink ribbon on her collar and a yellow coin-shaped pendant, a pair of white socks and what appeared to be brown sandals but most notably, she was holding with a crystal apple.

"Um, who is this?" Haruto asked and and Yuzu spoke. "You...!" but she interupted by the girl. "Is it true my darling hasn't come back yet?" the girl asked and Yuzu suddenly had a glare and a bit of adeeper annoyed tone. "My... _darling_?" Yuzu asked, Haruto could of sworn the temperture just raised igificantly around Yuzu.

"Could it be... Darling snuck off to meet my mother and father! Oh my, what a surprise!" The girl said in embrassment and Haruto saw Yuzu armed iwth her paper and her tone wasn't exactly... polite. "What are you talking about! There's no way that would happen!"

"Yuzu, you might to calm down?" Haruto suggested and Ayu spoke. "But what should we do? The tournament's opening cermony is about to start." Ayu said with worry as the girl pointed to us. "Don't worry! I'll be able to find where Darling with my fortune telling!"

The girl set down a purple hankerchief and placed her crystal apple on it and chanted. "Darling, Darling, where coudl you be? Darling... my sweet darling! I found him, he's over there!" the girl pointed in a direction, Yuzu was about to clobber her with the fan until she said that.

"Uh, are you sure?" Haruto asked in confusion and she spoke. "I'm certain!" and Haruto looked, there wa snobody standing in the hallway, where did she mean?

"Well, I suppose we should just wait for him, there's no way he'd miss this would he?" Haruto suggested and everyone agreed as they heard murmurs that Yuya wasn't arriving until the man himself appeared. "Yuyu! Guys!"

Haruto gave a sigh of relief. "Sorry for the wait! " Yuya apologzied and Yuzu spoke. "I was so worried abotu you! Where did you wander off to?!" Yuzu said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry, i just had something to take care of.!" Yuya said and continued. "We're entering the stadium soon right? Let's go and line up!" Yuya said and Yuzu looked annoyed. "You really..." and Yuya bumped into someone's back, Haruto recongized him from anywhere, it was the guy he duelled in the park.

"It's been a while, weakling." Gen said and it seemd Yuya knew this person from what Haruto guessed and Gen continued. "It was before the tournament but I thought you run away, just like your old man." Gen said and Yuya spoke in annoyance. "What was that?!"

"Listen up, I'll never accept someone like you beat Strong Ishijima. How about I crush you here to prove what a pushover you really are?" Gen said and was almost up in Yuya's face untila hand wa son gen's shoulder. "That's enough Ankokuji Gen!"

"Gogenzaka!" Yuay said and Gen turned to see Gogenzaka and spoke. "Calling a senior disciple by his name, are we? You must be a real big shot now, Gogenzaka!" and the male named Gogenzaka spoke. "You are no longer my senior!"

There was a rather tense moment before the woman over the tannoy spoke. "Players can enter the stadium in a moment. All competitors, please line up in front of your respective team placards

"Heh, at least stay in the tournament before I can crush you!" Gen walked away and Haruto got a much more better look at Gogenzaka had black hair styled into a large pompadour, restrained by a red band, and his nose is somewhat redder than the rest of his face. There was a constant blush on his cheeks. he wore aj acket albeit one that is more of a vest over a buttoned white coat that has golden trim, as well as white pants. ther was even a white sash crossed over presumbly his back, tied at the left shoulder and lastly he wore heavy sandals rather than shoes.

Gogenzaka looked at the retreating Gen. "To think we'd meet him here..." And Yuya looked to his friend. "Gogenzaka! You qualified for the tournament rigth!" Yuya said with a wide smile and Gogenzaka pointed at hismelf with a thumb proudly. "Yeah! I, the man, Gogenzaka, made the 60% win rate qualification right before the entry deadline!"

"Really! That's great!" The two boys shook hands and Haruto spoke. "Friend of yours Yuya?" Haruto asked and Yuya looked to him. "Oh right, this is Gogenzaka, one of my best friends, I faced him to qualify for the tournament, it was a hard time, luckly, he managed to get his third victory."

"Really, well, I'm Haruto Makoto, a pleasure a meet you Gogenzaka." Haruto said with a polite bow and Gogenzaka spoke. "Same to you, Haruto." and Haruto went over to get his Placard, just having his name in kanji and took it.

"Well, better not keep the Stadium waiting right?" Haruto suggested.

Haruto heard the announcer's blaring tone. "Leading the march is the school that won all of last years classes LDS - Leo Duel School! As a prestigious school that produces many pro Duelists every year, they have the most entrants this year once again!"

Yuzu and Yuya looked surprised at someone in paticular on the viewing screen. "He's..." "Why is is he in LDS?" the two said and Haruto was confused but listened to the other team annoucements, Ryouzanpaku, a martial arts school and it wa sthe runner up behind LDS, others included Knight of Duels, an international team, a Surprise School as we started to queue up and Haruto handed his Placard to a young teenage girl wearing the MCS shirt.

Haruto couldn't hear Yuya over the cheers as there was a active girl Idol team, Duel Girls Club and You Show went out next and then the indiviual inviations and Haruto stepped out with the girl carryign his placard and he was surprised.

The stadium was pratically filled to the brim with people, it was bigger than any tournament area he partaken in, usually they were inside building, not a whole Stadium and the confetti rained down as Haruto took in the whole sight, he looked to see the VIP Box, seeing the young man with dark red trimmed glasses, that was Reiji Akaba, everyone knew him and everyone stood in line at the center of the Stadium, listening to who Haruto suspected was the Mayor or someone improtant about fair play and that Yuya was the representative of the players by one Nico Smiley.

Yuya's surprised look was all that could be summed up there. " _You think they'd tell him in advance right?_ " Haruto thought as Yuya went up on the stage and Yuya was fumbling words for a moment and actually spoke about his father Sakaki yusho and how he wanted Duels to be more fun and enteraining and everyone clapped in unison.

Haruto looked to his registeration card, Smiley said it would lead them to their opponents and it'll update for the next round and Haruto inserted his card into his disk, he breifly saw his infomation before seeing he was paired up against Bram. " _A Knight of Duels?_ " Haruto wondered in his thoughts as Yuya expresse dhsis urprise. "Sawatari?!"

"My opponent is Masumi?!" Yuzu said, it seemed they were peopel Yuya and Yuzu knew and Gogenzaka had Ankokuji as his opponent, what were the odds there? Haruto heard that the Junior's were to go first and there was a few Junoir Youth duels as Yuzu had hers this afernoon while Yuya and Gogenzaka's were tomorrow and Sora had someone called Kurosaki Shun, a LDS student, ti wa sthe oen Yuya and Yuzu talked about.

"What about you Haruto?" and Haruto looked to Yuzu and shown his disk. "It's this afternoon." Haruto said and heard a female voice, Masumi apparently her name was and Yuzu asked her. "Masumi, tell me! Why is Kurosaki Shun an LDS member?"

"What are you talking about? He's been part of our group from the start." Masumi said in confusion and the day rolled on by, haruto watched Futoshi and Ayu's Duels which they were quite unque, Futoshi used Sketch monsters while Ayu had Aquaactresses.

Haruto was ready to enter the big black arena sqaure and he saw Bram approach and Smiley spoke up. "Everyone! Thank you for waiting! Now we have Makoto Haruto , a Duelist who uses Gemini mosnters versus Bram of the Knight of Duels!" and when Haruto glanced ot the screen projector, it had his picture and Bram's up, he did also know Yuya and the others were watching from the stands.

"First up is the Action Field selection! The field card selected randomly is... Gaia Power! Action Field on! Field magic: Gaia Power activates!" The black glass lit up before the enviroment changed to a dense forest with a huge tree in the centre and and Haruto got ready as did Bram, quoting the same lines before an Duel

 **Haruto: 4000**  
 **Bram: 4000**

"I'll go first, I summon Black Stone of Legend in ATK Mode then activate his effect! By sending this card to my Graveyard, I can call upon a Level 7 or Lower Red-Eyes, so come out out, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" haruto called out and as the Black Stone appeared breifly before in a flash of lgiht, stood the iconic black dragon (2400/2000)

"That's Red-Eyes Black Dragon? It looks pretty scary." Ayu said and Sora spoke. "So, that's the fabled Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I'm impressed." Sora said, licking his lollipop and looked over, he did see Shun watched from one of the entrances he he did look surprised. " _Oh?_ " Sora noted.

"I'll end my turn there." Haruto said and Bram drawn his card. "So, a Dragon user, how unfortnate you must be to pit yourself against my blade. I activate Cost Down, with it I can discard one card form my hand to reduce a mosnter's level in my hand by two." Bram said as he discarded a card, leaving his hand of four.

"I activate Double Summon, thanks to this card, I can Normal Summon twice this turn, so to start off, I summon Slash the Assault Knight!" A kngiht appeared before Bram, wielding a crystal sword. (500/500) But then I offer my Assault to bring out this card, Buster Blader!"

Haruto was surprised. "What?! Buster Blader?!" Haruto said in surpried as the monster disappear and the warrior monster appeared, shoudler his giant sword. (2600/2300) and he wtacehd as the mosnters ATK rose even higher, by 1000 to be exact. (4100/1900).

Yuzu looked at the scene. "Why did that monster just suddenly gain more ATK points?" Yuzu questioned and Sora spoke up. "It's probably through his effect I'm guessing." Sora inputted and Shuzo nodded. "He's right, Buster Blader was deisgned to be a monster to take down any Dragon-types, Haruto is at a definite disadvantage and judging by his reaction, he knows this as well."

"Buster Blader gains 500 ATK for each Dragon you have on the field or in the Graveyard, and since your two monsters are of Dragon-type, this field spell also bolsters my monster by 500 but in return, he loses 400 DEF. attack his Red-Eyes my monster! Brave Sword Slash!"

Haruto gasped as Red-Eyes was cut down effortlessly and he was blown back by the explosion, crashing into a tree

 **Haruto: 1700, Hand: 4**  
 **Bram: 4000, Hand: 0**

"I end my turn with a facedown." Bram declared, his hand now at zero and Haruto pushed himself up. " _This is bad, Buster Blader is practcially a nemesis to all Dragon-Users, I just got to figure out a way to get by this."_ Haruto thought and stood up. "My turn! Draw!" Haruto looked at his hand of five.

" _Not good, I'll just have to hold on._ " Haruto thought and took out a card. "I'll set one monster card facedown and end my turn!" Haruto delcared as a card apepared before him in facedown defense and a blue flame monster in some sort of oval chain appeared to represent the monster.

"My turn, draw." Bram declared, his hand at one. "Buster Blader, vanquish his monster!" Bram declared at the monster leapt forward, slashing through the monster as it was a humanoid old man in dragon scales and wore a white loincloth and Haruto grimaced as Buster Blader's ATK soared even higher. (4600/1900) "I end my turn, your dragons shall be easily elimianted by my Buster Blader."

Haruto drawn his card, putting his hand back to five. "I draw!" Haruto stated and looked to his hand. " _Perfect! With this card, it'll show that even Dragon's can take down a Buster Blader!_ " Haruto thought and spoke. "I activate Silver's Cry! I select 1 Dragon-Type monster that's resting in there and Special Summon it, so return to my side, Red-Eyes!" Haruto said, taking the Red-Eyes B. Dragon card and showing it before placing it on his disk In ATK mode and his hand at four as Buster Blader was still 4600 ATK.

"Why is he doing that? His Red-Eyes is just going to get blown away again." Sora said and Yuzu spoke. "He must have a plan... Haruto." Yuzu said in concern.

"Next, I summon another Black Stone and use his effect, this time, I'll call forth my Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!" Haruto claimed as the familiar Summoned Skull like monster appeared putting Haruto's hand at three (2500/1200) and Bram spoke. "It's futile! You just increased my warrior back to what it was before with an addiontal 500 from your new monster!" Bram said and Buster Blader's ATK raised by not 2500 but 2000. (4600/1900)

"What, but your monster is a Red-Eyes..." Bram said and Haruto spoke. "Who said my new monsterwas a dragon? Take a good look at his name, he's an Archfiend so therefore he's a Fiend type!"

"Now, I'll show you that even a Buster Blader can be taken down with teamwork, I activate Gift of the Martyr! I send my Archfiend to the Graveyard and now, his strength gets added to Red-Eyes!" Haruto stated as Archfiend of Lighting disappeared, leaving a pale ghostly form of itself before merging with Red-Eyes B. Dragon who let off a roar at it's ATK icnreased by 2500, making it 4900 and Haruto's hand at two

"Take it away Red-Eyes, use the strength inherited by our comrade! Inferno Fire Blast!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes let loose a big fireball and it connected, Buster Blader let out a cry before being enveloped in the fire, it's sword left behind before it shattered.

 **Haruto: 1700, Hand: 2**  
 **Bram: 3700, Hand: 1**

"I end my turn." Haruto stated and let a breath he didn't know he was holding in as did Yuya and the others as murrmurs were shared about Buster Blader's defeat.

"My turn! Draw!" Bram's hand was at two. "I activate this, Duel! We are both forced to draw from oru decks until we each hold six cards in our hand!" bram said as teh two drawn until six cards. "I activate my facedown Trap, Destruction Sword Reminiscence! With this card, all I have to so is discard 1 'Destruction Sword' card and with it, I can call forth a Buster Blader!" Bram called and Haruto was surprised.

"Another Buster Blader?!" Haruto said in surprise and Bram spoke. "Not just any Buster Blader, after rigirous training to defeat those from vile dragons, he improved him, I call upon Buster Blader, the Swordmaster!" Haruto watched as Buster Blader's sword, abeit more streamlined, camign flying out of the card and into the ground before the ground erupted and there stood an all new Buster Blader, his mouth being visble and his armour more streamlined too (2600/2300) and then it's ATK increated by 500 from the Action Field. (3100/1900)

" _Huh it's ATK didn't increase from my Dragons?_ " Haruto noticed and Bram spoke. "My Swordmaster attacks your Red-Eyes!" Bram declared as the newly formed Buster Blader delivered a slash and Haruto crossed his arms to brace himself.

 **Haruto: 1000, Hand: 6**  
 **Bram: 3700, Hand: 6**

"Now my Swordmaster's effect activates, when he destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, he can equip that monster!" Bram said and Haruto looked as his Red-Eyes was pulled and chained on his opponent's side of the field. "I activate Keeper of the Shrine's effect! If he's in my graveyard when a Dragon-type monster is destroyed, I can revive him, so come in Defense mode!" Haruto stated as the humanoid old man reappeared that defended him before (0/2100)

"I end my turn." Bram stated and Haruto breathed. " _So he can equip my monsters I'll have to be careful, but at least his new Buster Blader isn't getting any stronger._ " Haruto thought with relief and drawn his card, his hand at seven. "I draw!"

" _I better keep my defense, if I screw up I'll be out of this tournament, plus, who knows what ability that new Buster Blader has if it can take my monstesr._ " Haruto thought and spoke. "I set one card facedown, turn end. _"_ Haruto said as a back row card appeared behind the old man, Haruto's han back to six while Bram drawn, his hand at seven

"It's time to end this battle, I activate Swordmaster's effect, if he has a monster equipped to him,. I can send it to the Graveyard and destroy all monsters with that type, so that means your Keeper won't be around any longer" Bram decalred as Buster Blader literally swiped his sword, in a circle, destroying Red-Eyes and with the moumentum, let out a huge gust of wind that shattered Keeper.

"Oh no, Haruto's going to lose if he takes this attack!" Yuzu said with worry as Bram pointed at haruto. "Buster Blader, The Swordmaster, attack his life points directly!" and Haruto looked and pressed a button. "Sorry, but your Swordmaster will have to take a break, I activate my trap, Counter Gate!" Haruto said as the sword was inches away from making contact.

"Counter Gate allows me negate your attack and draw 1 card, if that card is a monster, I can Normal Summon it." Haruto said and palced a hand on his deck, eyes closed. " _I need your help partner, please, come to me!_ " Haruto thought and drawn and looked to see what it was. "Alright! I call out Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon In ATK mode!" Haruto called out as Buster Blader leapt back quickly to his side fo the field as from a gate, the Gemini Monster of Red-Eyes flew out. (2400/2000)

"I end my turn witha facedown" Bram stated and Haruto drawn his next card, looking to his hand of seven and to Red-Eyes. "Thanks, you saved me there partner, now let's show this guy we mean business huh?" Haruto said and gotten a low growl in reponse.

"Okay, time to take your Swordmaster down! I equip Drgaon Nails to my Red-Eyes, this card gives him 600 ATK!" Haruto stated as Red-Eyes two front claws gained a metal sheen and Haruto continued. "That's not all, I'll equip him with Dragon Treasure as well, further giving him 300 ATK and DEF giving my Dragon a total of 3300 ATK!" Haruto finished.

"Next I'll Gemini Summon my Red-Eyes, unlocking his power! Now, take it away Inferno Flare Blast that Swordmaster!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes soared and literally fired his signature attack close range with Buster Blader, the Swordmaster as he disappeared and Bram taking 100 damage.

"You may have taken my warrior down but my life points damage is only a measly 200.." Bram said confidently and haruto spoke. "Did I forget to mention Red-Eyes has a ability? If he deals dmaage calculation to you, he can deal his original ATK to you as damage too so that's 2400 on top too." Haruto said as the flames from before washed past Bram.

 **Haruto: 1000, Hand, 5**  
 **Bram: 1100, Hand: 6**

"After that, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Haruto said and two cards appeared in front of him as the air was tense and Yuzu put a hand to her chest. "He scared me there, I thought he'd lose." Yuzu said and Sora spoke. "He's actually coping rather well despite the advantage that guy has and evened it out, question is, what will he now?" Sora asked aloud.

Bram drawn his seventh card. "Impressive, your are a rather formidable foe, to survive against the Swordmaster, I never thought I'd ahve to resort to bringing out this card but it's for me and my comrades to advance in this tournament, I activate Monster Reborn and the card I choose to bring back is... Your Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" There was a collective gasp of surprise of why Brma was bringing back a Dragon.

"That's my card, why take him?" Haruto asked in confusion and Bram continued. "Watch, I activate Polyimerzation."

 _"_ _ **Master of the sword! Become one with your nemesis to bring forth a new power! Fusion Summon! Arise! Buster Blader, The Dragon Destroyer!"**_

Haruto watched as a Buster Blader and his red-eyes fused together and standing in their place was silver and black form of Buster Blader's original form except, his sword was much different, flowing with incredible power (2800/2500) and Bram continue. "This new LIGHT form gains 1000 ATK for every Dragon you control, I count Red-Eys Black Flare Dragon, Keeper of the Shrine, your Original Red-Eyes and and two Stones so that gives my Dragon Destroyer 5000 ATK!"

"WHAT?!" Haruto cried out as Buster Blader raised hsi sword as his ATK skyrocketed to 7800 and Bram continued. "I change your Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to DEF mode with hsi effect!" and Haaruto looekd as Red-Eyes raised his front claw up a bit to indicate ti was in Defense.

"Why? If I'm in DEF mode, you won't get my life points." Haruto asked and Bram continued. "Under the eyes of this destroyer all Dragon's cower in fear of him that their effects cannot activate and when he battles a mosnter in defense, you'll take the difference in damage, so so and win this battle Dragon Destoryer! Ultimate Bravery Slash!" Bram called out as the sword wielder came charging.

"Do something!" Yuzu said and Yuya spoke. "Come on Haruto, you can survive this right?" He asked and Gogenzaka spoke. "If he's a man, he'll survive this brush!"

"I activate my Trap card! Durability! When a Dragon-Type is attacked, I can halve the ATK of Red-Eyes and in turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle and both players take no damage until the end of this turn!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes caught he sword in it's mouth and let loose a fire breath as Buster Blader leapt back.

"Whew, that was close..." Haruto said, wiping the sweat from his brow as Yuya and company did as well. "You may of survived that move, but it's just a matter of time, i end my turn" Bram stated and Haruto placed a ahdn on his deck. " _Okay 7800 ATk to deal with...but he can negate my Dragon's effect... I hope there's something that can help me._ " Haruto thought and spoke. "My turn draw!" Haruto looked at the sixth card and his eyes widened a bit. "This is... I see... let's go!" Haruto said and spoke.

"Your Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer has one fatal flaw Bram and I'll show you! I activate Swing of Memories! I bring back my Red Eyes - Archfiend of Lightning! However, in exchange, he'll be destroyed at the End Phase but that's all I need! Your Dragon Destoryer cannot negate a Fiend type's effect and just to show you, I equip my Red-Eyes with a little partner, Black Metal Dragon! it increases my Archfiend's ATK by 600!"

A small black metal dragon appeared and attached it's upon Archfiend fo Lightning, it's power increasing to 3000. "Now, I Summon my Archfiend with Gemini Summon to activate his ability, mosnters my opponent controls, if their DEF is less than my Archfiend's ATK, they get destroyed, so do it Archfiend!" Haruto called out a slighting struck and detsoryed teh Dragon Destroyer to a crisp, leaving nothing.

"Impossible... the ultimate knight... destroyed?" Brma asked and Haruto pointed at Bram. "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, end this duel with Inferno Flare Blast!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes gatehre da fireballa nd shot out, connected with bram and with it, the Duel ended, cheers erupted from the crowd as Haruto breathed.

"Whoa, I'm shaking." haruto said, noticing he was trembling as Bram, defeated muttering to himself as Haruto turned to return to the stands but he fell over on his knees and he looked to see someone's feet and looked up, it was Yuzu. "Hey, you won." Yuzu said and Haruto took her offered hand and got up. "I did, didn't I?" Haruto said, looking back as Bram walked off and Yuzu's opponent, Masumi was getting on the field.

"it's my turn now, so cheer me on." Yuzu said and Haruto nodded, wlaking to where Yuya and the others where and sat in his seat. "You did great haruto, you had us going there for a moment!" Yuya said and Haruto chuckled lightly. "I think my legs turned to jelly." Haruto said and Gogenzaka spoke. "You were truly a great man depsite the odds! You advanced in the next round!"

Haruto looked ot him. "So long as my opponent doesn't use Buster Blader, I'll be happy." Haruto said sheepishily and looked at the field to watch Yuzu and Masumi's Duel

Shun looked from where he stood, staring at Haruto. " _He uses Red-Eyes... just like Ruri during that time..._ " Shun thought, he was actually impressed with the Duel and in the VIp Box, Reiji stared. " _He shown adaptbaility and din't shy away from the disadvantage he had, perhaps he can become a lance._ " Reiji thought.

* * *

And done! How was that for a duel? so haruto advances to the second roudn of the Maiami Championship despite the huge disadvantage he faced! I originally thought of a Buster Blader Duel Academia to be faced late ron but after soem thought, I wanted to show a Duel where Haruto was truly tested, now here my question to you all.

Should I continue on day one of the Championship with the other characters sicne their Duels will be practically the same or just skip to Haruto's next round? I'll wait until next Wednesday for an answer! Until then, this has been Stardust, bringing you another chapter! Leave a Reiview, add my story or myself to your favourites for more updates!

* * *

 **Cards that debuted today**

 **Name: Keeper of the Shrine**  
 **Attribute: DARK**  
 **Level: 4**  
 **Type: Dragon**  
 **Effect: This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. While this card is in your hand or Graveyard, if a face-up Dragon-Type monster on the field, except "Keeper of the Shrine", is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or because it was destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon this card, then, if that monster sent to the Graveyard is a Normal Monster, you can add 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Keeper of the Shrine" once per turn.**  
 **ATK/DEF: 0/2100**

 **Name: Buster Blader**  
 **Attribute: EARTH**  
 **Level: 7**  
 **Type: Warrior**  
 **Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard.**  
 **ATK/DEF: 2600/2300**

 **Name: Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster**  
 **Attribute: EARTH**  
 **Level: 7**  
 **Type: Warrior**  
 **Effect: This card's name becomes "Buster Blader" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. If a monster(s) your opponent controls is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 of those destroyed monsters; equip it to this card. Once per turn: You can send 1 Monster Card you control that is equipped to this card to the Graveyard; destroy all monsters your opponent controls with the same Type as that monster sent to the Graveyard.**  
 **ATK/DEF: 2600/2300**

 **Name: Buster Blader, The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman**  
 **Attribute: LIGHT**  
 **Level: 8**  
 **Type: Warrior/Fusion**  
 **Effect: 1 "Buster Blader" + 1 Dragon-Type monster**  
 **Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot attack directly. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard. Change all Dragon-Type monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position, also Dragon-Type monsters in your opponent's possession cannot activate their effects. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**  
 **ATK/DEF: 2800/2500**

 **Name: Gift of the Martyr**  
 **Type: Normal Spell**  
 **Effect: Send 1 mosnter on your side of the dield to the Graveyard. Select 1 Monster on your side of the field. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster until the end of this turn.**

 **Name: Duel**  
 **Type: Normal Spell**  
 **Effect: Both player draw until they have six cards.**

 **Name: Swing of Memories**  
 **Type: Normal Spell**  
 **Effect: Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard. it is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn.**

 **Name: Dragon Nails**  
 **Type: Equip Spell**  
 **Effect: Equip only to a DARK Dragon-Type Monster. it gains 600 ATK**

 **Name: Dragon tTreasure**  
 **Type: Equip Spell**  
 **Effect: A Dragon-Type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points**

 **Name: Polymerization**  
 **Type: Normal Spell**  
 **Effect: Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck.**

 **Name: Destruction Sword Reminiscence**  
 **Type: Normal Trap**  
 **Effect: Discard 1 'Destruction Sword' card; Special Summon 1 'Buster Blader' monster from your Deck. You can banish this card from your graveyar; Fusion Summon 1 'Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman' from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from yoour Graveyard.**

 **Name: Counter Gate**  
 **Type: Normal Trap**  
 **Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Negate teh attack and if you do, draw 1 card. Immediately after this effect resolves, you can Normal Summon it in Attack Position if it is a monster.**

 **Name: Durability**  
 **Type: Normal Trap**  
 **Effect: When a Dragon-Type monster is targeted for an attack: you cna talve it's ATK; during this battle, it cannot be destroyed by battle and both players take no damage**


	4. Chapter 4: The Tournament Continues!

Hello all and welcome to Chapter 4, thank you so much for the Reviews as they give me motivation to write another Chapter, I am also surprised how fast I got 11 Reviews for this fic when a I'Cie Wizard took slightly longer than that.

Anyway I thank you for your input to those who suggested if I should skip to Day 2 of the Maiami Championship or not, not that I've shown my thanks, let's answer some Reviews shall we? -Has a box out with a circular hole on the top and put shand in and pulls out the Reviews-

 **Pimsan** \- Ah, a frequent question about the pairing for our Red-Eyes Duelist, I'm afraid that's a secret for now, but yes, Haruto will have a love interest.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r / alanvaladez** \- I see what you did your name there, I'm more of a Charizard or Infernape guy, unless Litten will be cool as hell, also you might want caps lock off? Just putting it out there, anyway since your questions are the same, I put them together, Haruto will eventually use the Fusion forms and the Xyz Form of Red-Eyes, but he doesn't have Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, Falling Meteor Black Dragon or Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, I'll give you a small peek into his Extra Deck to satisfy you, he currently has Black Skull Dragon and Meteor Black Dragon, he just never used them in the previous Duel else, Buster Blader would of wiped him out.

 **Devin sands** \- You are right that Action Field's do not give effects but instead are just environment changes, I do admit that and I apologize for giving everyone the confusion that an Action Field gave the effect, this will not happen again as I only recently discovered YGOPro contained a list of Action Cards and Fields instead of using YuGiOh Wikia to look it up, so again to those who just read Chapter 3, just try and view the Duel without a Gaia Power Field Spell power-up, so you might expect some Action Duels properly thanks to this discovery.

 **HunterHQ** \- Oh I know about the Red-Eyes Meteor Dragon and Falling Meteor Black Dragon from the Invasion of Venom set, when I discovered them, I was over the moon more Red-Eyes support was released, now my question is, what else will they do for Red-Eyes?

Now that your questions are answered, shall we as they say, get going? Thanks to a vote of moving to second round, we'll go with that, I did think about what Haruto could possibly do between the second round fights but seeing as they'll be the same as canon anime, no real point there and he wouldn't know anything about Yuto, this is where the Championship turns so here's Chapter 4 for you all!

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game except when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings or Endings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I d probably suck at advancing the plot.

* * *

Born from the discovery of implementing mass into Solid Vision, Action Duels! Duels where the field, monsters and the Duelists become one, pulls the crowd into the maelstrom of crazed excitement!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 2, Burn!]**

 **Rettsu sutto! Isshun no senk kara!**

 **(Let's start! From a flash of light!)**

A close up of just Haruto's face looking to the right before the camera zoomed out to show his upper body as behind him was a red background and a silhouette of Red-Eyes appeared for a brief moment before changing completely in a pattern of white lines.

 **Rettsu faindo! S, boku ga iku beki Wei**

 **(Let's find! Yeah, the way I should go)**

The next short was of Yuzu looking to the left as the camera panned back, showing a pinkish purple scheme and her bracelet flashing in a brief moment.

 **Rettsu sutto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara**

 **(Let's start! The fun has just begun)**

Yuya has his head lowered before he brings it up, pulling back his goggles to place on his forehead as he had a green background and his pendant swayed from sise to side.

 **Redi go! Riaru no maku ake**

 **(Ready go! Open reality's curtain!)**

Haruto, Yuya and Yuzu stood within the stands of entrance way as the camera zoomed in behind them and then rotated aroudn so it faced there three and they each had a smile before the camera zoomed out to show the vast space of the Duel Stadium that was jam packed with people as confetti was falling.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**

 **Red-Eyes**

 **Kitai, fuan no mirai ga ima ugokidasu**

 **(My future, full of worries and expectations is starting now!)**

Haruto's duel disk was on standby and he moved to get ready for a duel but paused as Yuya, Yuzu, Gogenzaka approached him from all sides and Haruto had to sheepishly put his hand behind his head.

 **Tashika na negai ga koko ni aru kara Donto w**

 **(But I've definitely got my wish with me, so don't worry!)**

The group turned around to see the various competitors all looking ready to duel.

 **Akogareta ano hi mezashite boku wa tatakau**

 **(Aiming for that day I've always dreamed of, I'll fight)**

Haruto drawn a card and placed it on his Duel Disk as a flash of white occured and surrounding him was Red-Eyes , Red-Eyes , his Gemini Counterpart, Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Summoned Skull and it's counterpart, Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning.

 **Kirameku tsuyosa ga Kdo ni yadoru**

 **(With sparkling strength residing in the cards!)**

Haruto gave a smile before it cut away to reveal him flying on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, soaring with into the sky.

 **Appu/Daun wo kurikaeshi nagara**

 **(Through the repeating ups and downs)**

The LSD top ranking students, Sawatari, Shun, Sora, Reira and Reiji from the bottom up to the top, posing before it zoomed in Reiji's glasses, causing a lense to brighten up and reveal a silhouette.

 **Firu Itto! Koda ga Ba,Ba,Ba,Bn!**

 **(Feel it! My heartbeat's Bu-Bu-Bu-Burn!)**

The scene changed to Duel Mosnters cards falling as a silhouette figure looked on ominously behind a glass window and the cards seemingly absorbed into a machine.

Furikitta genkai wo mata norikoete boku wa tsuyoku naru

(I break away and surpass my limits again! I'll get even stronger!)

Haruto was riding Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon as Yuya was flying upwards on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Drgaon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon pulled back it's head to fire upon Odd-Eyes but Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared to block the attack as Yuto briefly appeared.

 **Akirametaku wa nai kara**

 **(Because I don't want to give up!)**

Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes came at Haruto and Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning appeared.

 **Kasoku suru kaze ni notte mukaerunda**

 **(I ride the ever-accelerating winds and head forth!)**

A white silhouetted dragon appeared behind a D-Wheel riding towards the screen and drifted to reveal a young man's face under his helmet.

 **Ashita sura ito'oshikunaru hodo no boku no yume**

 **(Towards my dream that makes me look forward to tomorrow!)**

Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and Dark Rebellion clashed before an explosion occurred and Odd-Eyes and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon firing a dragon breath in mid-collision, causing an even bigger explosion

 **Ano kumo wo tsukinukete mabush yume wo aozora ni egak**

 **(I'll break through those clouds, and draw my dazzling dream across the blue skies)**

It cleared away to reveal Yuya riding Odd-Eyes in the clouds and a rocket comes out of nowhere and Shun crossing his arms on his Raid Raptor, blasting off intot he distance.

 **Rettsu sutto! Isshun no senko kara**

 **(Let's start! From a flash of light!)**

Haruto stood upon a pillar and gave a smile as before him was Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and a Red-Eyes B. Chick, facing off against someone

 **Rettsu faindo! S, boku ga iku beki Wei**

 **(Let's find! Yeah, the way I should go)**

The You Show Duel School were cheering on as Yuya and Sawatari were duelling a decrepit old village, enjoying themselves..

 **Rettsu sutto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara**

 **(Let's start! The fun has just begun)**

Yuzu and her opponent Masumi also enjoying themselves in a maze of high walkways as Yuzu held a blank fusion Monster card.

 **Redi go! Riaru no maku ake**

 **(Ready go! Open reality's curtain!)**

Yuya leapt from from the sky and landed on the Maiami Duel Championship logo as his past opponents along with Yuzu, Gongenzaka,, Yoko, Shuzo, and Haruto, all looking up at the screen.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Tournament Continues!**

-Haruto's Room-

Haruto sat in his room, the last two days of Maiami Championship have been quite... an experience so far, Yuzu shown quite a strategy with her Duel against Masumi of LDS, using he own Fusion cased cards against her and her new ace, Bloom Diva was quite a unique monster, he had to admit this fact.

"An effect that focuses on redirecting damage to the opposing player and cannot be destroyed in battle or effects, quite a quicky one, I doubt I could use Red-Eyes against that card" Haruto thought and continued. "Yuzu will be a tough one to beat then again..." Haruto thought to the other duels of his friends, Gongenzaka's deck being completely full of Monsters was a surprise, next was Yuya vs. Sawatari was a on the edge Duel and did Yuya ever masterfully use his Pendulum monsters and actually, Haruto was entertained by it all.

"I never seen something so fun yet exciting, so this is what an Action Duel is like for Yuzu and Yuya... I might have to actually take another shot at it." Haruto thought and he frowned a bit at the next Duel after that one, Shun vs Sora and what Yuya said about it looking like a warzone than anything, that was true.

"That wasn't a Duel, that was... All over the place." Haruto thought and Sora's personality did a complete 180, almost malicious or crazy if Haruto had to put a word to it and Sora was taken away by LDS security. "Sora's monsters were like something out of a horror movies." Haruto shivered at that conclusion, he wasn't a horror fan, he could handle Zombies, Vampires Fiends no problem, but cuddly creatures that go all psycho? He drawn the line most definitely there.

Yuya was unexpectedly knocked for two days, apparently he tired himself out or something and was expected to made a full recovery by the second round which was today and Haruto got up, grabbing his deck and headed downstairs, his mother left early to help his father out but she left a bag of food for him to take and he saw a brown envelope addressed to him on the table. "Huh, what's in this?"

Haruto opened the letter and brought out a folded sheet of paper and he read through it quietly and smiled. "Wow, Dad must of seen the match." Haruto said and placed it down and got ready to leave, taking his bag.

-Maiami City-

Haruto took in the clear blue skies and breathed in the fresh air, the atmosphere of the city was clearly hyped, the tension in the air too. "WHo would of thought it'd be this catchy?" Haruto asked himself, he never seen a city get so pumped up a tournament, he imagined around the world, everyone else was too.

"So Round One of the Championship ends today, I think it was... Let me count, 64 people in the first round which will be cut down to 32 for Round two and then it'll be 16 people for Round Three?" Haruto thought to himself, unless the Tournament throws out a twist, while he was in thought however he bumped into someone by the shoulder.

"Ah sorry! I didn't look where I was going!" Haruto said quickly and he was caught by surprise of the person 's face having startling green eyes and the attire was that the person was mainly robed with two blue bangs peeking out, but the face look so similar to someone he knew as the person continued on, not stopping to hear it as a much taller robed person follow behind.

"Yuzu?" Haruto thought in confusion and continued. "Was that really her? No It can't be unless Yuzu dyed her hair and changed her blue eyes to green?" Haruto was puzzled and shook his head a bit.

"Never mind that! Gotta hurry!" Haruto said and broke into a run.

-Maiami Stadium-

Haruto with Yuzu and her father watched in perhaps a bit of embarrassment as Gogenzaka bear hugged Yuya with tears. "Yuya! I, the man Gogenzaka, have never been this happy! Do you know how worried I been for the last two days?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal..." Yuya said embarrassed as Shuzo spoke. "No we were all really worried like 'what would we do if Yuya doesn't wake up?'" Shuzo asked and Haruto saw Ayu Futoshi and Tatsuya coming, relieved to see Yuya was better and when Sora returns, the whole you Show School will be back together, but Haruto noted Yuzu and Yuya's looking away. "Seems like something else went on with Sora." Haruto thought, he knew it wasn't in his place to say though.

Futoshi then came out with an apology. "I know I shouldn't be celebrating right now either... Actually, I lost yesterday." Futoshi said and Yuya responded. "I heard, that Reira kid used Synchro Summoning this time right?" Yuya asked and Futoshi looked downtrodden. "I never thought he'd use Synchro too, I wa so shocked I got the shivers."

"Then you show him the shivers next year too, polish your Entertainment Duelling and then-" Yuya was suddenly silent and Haruto decided to speak up to ease the situation. "Futoshi, everyone wins and loses some time in a Tournament, I may not look like it but I lost in some Tournaments too, but I just took the experience and used it to improve myself and my deck, who knows, maybe next time, you might have a trick Reira doesn't have up his sleeve." Haruto said and Futoshi nodded.

The moment was shattered when Meiru, the fortuneteller girl was so happy to see Yuya awoken and tried to jump at him by yuya plain ignore it and haruto heard Yuya ask to see Kurosaki and Haruto was a bit confused. "Why would he want to talk to him?" Haruto thought as he looked at the LDS students, he knew Masumi from Yuzu's match and Hokuto from the recent match he had today, so it was the third guy's turn, Yaiba against one of Ryopanzaku students, Isao.

"Should probably take him up on that offer." Haruto thought and joined the others to watch the match

Haruto watched, speechless at what he saw. "What..." Haruto managed to say, what he saw was just... Brutal and it was rather up close and personal, how could he best describe it? "It's like seeing a bully beating the younger child for his lunch money or in this a Action Card!" Haruto looked to Shuzo. "Is that even legal?"

Shuzo gave a sigh and crossed his arms. "The point of an Action Duel is to get Action cards while also stopping your opponent from getting theirs, I imagine this is done to the point where disqualification isn't considered.." Shuzo said and Haruto looked as Isao was walking off.

"That isn't a Duel at all... I just know it isn't!" Haruto thought as he saw Yaiba being carried off by a a medical team in a stretcher and noticed everyone putting their registration cards into their Disks, he had blanked out Nico SMiley's announcement and inserted his card in and looked and was surprised. "Well, looks like I got a Synchro user to worry about in two days time." Haruto said, as he shown he had Hokuto and learnt Gongenzaka wa facing against someone from Surprise school and Yuzu was facing that Duel Girl Idol form before and Yuya... Had isao.

"Oh boy... I thought me having my Gemini Monsters returned to my hand was bad enough, Yuya's got the violent one." Haruto thought, it surely couldn't get any worse could it?

-Timeskip, Three Days Later-

Haruto stood in the large area in the Centre Stadium with the other 15 winners, yesterday, he watched Gongenzaka and Yuya's duels on the first day and Yuya's attitude changed during his Duel and to everyone's surprise, used Pendulum Summoning to Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and everyone wa left speechless but not in a good way.

Yuzu was most surprised that Yuya used Yuto's card and Haruto assumed it was just a friend of theirs but today, Haruto didn't have to Duel, because Hokuto was absent and thus, he won by default. "That was anticlimactic." Haruto thought.

Haruto looked to his friends, now they were rivals and it was exciting to see they all made it, all except Sora that is and Nico stepped up with microphone in hand. "Everyone! Thank you for waiting! Right now a Battle Royale between these 16 Junior Youth competitors will take place!"

The silence was all but for a moment before excited crowd cheers were starting up again "Now let me explain the rules! The match will begin promptly at noon!" Nico point up to a big digital billboard clock saying 11:45:00

"At that time, Action Cards will spread out! And here is the important part! There are Pendulum Cards from Leo Corparation hidden in the city! The competitors must find two of them and then Duel."

"So everyone has to get Pendulum Cards?" Yuzu asked in surprise and Nico continued. "The matches will be held under the Ante rule with the Pendulum Cards included! The winner take the amount of Pendulum cards bet by the loser and takes them as their own! The time-limit is 24 hours! Also the CIty will be spilt into four areas based on the Field magic: WOnder Quartet! Competitors are free to battle in any of these four areas!"

"No way... They are using the entire city as an Action Field? For 24 hours? That's just- whoa..." Haruto thought as Nico continued. "The starting time is almost upon us! All entrants, please prepare your Duel Disks!"

Haruto activated his Duel Disk as did the others and the robotic voice spoke. "Battle Royale Mode." as Nico pointed behind them. "Gate open!" and Haruto turned to see the Stadium block rise to reveal a way out into the city spoke the introduction that came with all Action Duels and when it was their turn, they all spoke together. "DUEL!"

The group of 16 separated or rather fanned out and Haruto saw the bright spheres come out of buildings or the ground and he covered his eyes and found himself in a volcano. "Whoa... It actually worked?" Haruto said in surprise and looked around. "Okay got to find two Pendulum Cards then I can Duel." Haruto ran in a direction he thought best

Haruto sighed and found two Pendulum cards and decided to put them into his Deck and he heard someone he went to look, seeing Yuya was up against two of Ryozanpaku's contenders, Takeda and Umesugi he believed they were called and Yuya wa slow on LP.

Yuya: 200

Takeda: 4000

Umesugi: 4000

"That's unfair! I wish I could... Wait I can!" Haruto drawn five cards and looked at them and just as Yuya was about to be hit, the attack was cancelled out and Yuya turned to see a a female mage, standing in front of him, it looked similar Apple Magician Girl except the outfit was all black with red trims and long flowing black hair while the wings were similar t o Red-Eyes Black Dragon's and in her hand was a small black staff with a Red-Eyes head-piece.

"Hey, don't gang up on my friend!"Haruto said and Yuya and Takeda and Umesugi saw him. and Haruto heard a beeping noise and looked to his screen saying Penalty 2000 and it spoke !Beep! Penalty for Intrusion, 2000 LP!"

"Wait what?" Haruto felt a shock come over him and he rolled down the mountain as Yuya hurried went to check on him. "Haruto! You okay? Yuya asked him and Haruto stood up. "Yeah." Haruto said, dusting himself off.

"Why did the effect damage go away?" Yuya asked and haruto walked up to him. "You can thank my lady here, Red-Eyes Magician Girl, you see, I can Special Summon her from my hand if I'm being targeted for a attack and she reduces that damage to zero." Haruto said and turned to Takeda and Umesugi.

Yuya: 200

Haruto: 2000

Takeda: 4000

Umesugi: 4000

"My turn, draw!" Haruto stated and drawn his fifth card and heard them speak. "Sakaki Yuya's LP is only 200 LP" "One more Flame Ball with finish him off!" the two said before jumping probably like ninjas to find an Action card as Yuya and Haruto followed after them.

"I activate Action Magic: Flame Ball!" Takeda called out as a lava ball shot at them and Yuya dived for a card. "Leave it to me Yuya! Red-Eyes Magician Girl's effect! So long as I discard a DARK Monster from my hand, she negates that damage!" Haruto said, discarding a card as he as a red wall defended Yuya.

"Action Magic! Flame Ball!" Umesugi declared, standing on his monster and Haruto spoke again. "One more time please Magician Girl!" Haruto stated, discarding another card as his monster formed the shield once more, negating Flame Ball, Haruto's hand at 3.

"Now, I'm going to take my turn so just stay there!" Haruto said the two in a annoyed tone and breathed. "I set two cards facedown, Yuya, your turn!"

Yuya looked to him in surprise and Haruto gave a wink. "Don't worry, trust me Yuya." Haruto said and Yuya drawn his card. and he started breathing heavily. "Yuya, Yuya!" Yuya turned to him.

"Don't be afraid Yuya, you have me helping you and everyone else, it won't happen the same way like with Isao." Yuya did looked surprised and for a few seconds was quiet before speaking up. "Yeah, thanks, Haruto! I summon Integrate Silver Claw!"

haruto watched as a silver wolf appeared with a purple star on the side of it's face appeared and wore a pink bowtie with yellow spots. "Yuya! Use my card!" Haruto said and Yuya nodded. "Yeah! I construct the Overlay Network with my Level 4 Entermate Silver Claw and Haruto's Red-Eyes Magician Girl!" As the two monster changed to a darkish purple color before flying up and disppearing into a vortex before Yuya.

 _ **"Fangs of pitch-black darkness... Rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**_ (2500/2000)

Haruto watched as the dragon appeared as Takeda and Umesugi were talking about Yuya finally giving into darkness. and Yuya stared at them "That's wrong, the fun has just about to begun!"

"Right Yuya! Use his effect!" Haruto said as Yuya jumped on Dark Rebellion's back. "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster until the end of the turn and add that amount to Dark Rebellion! I target Fuijin! Treason Discharge!" Yuya declared as Fuijin's ATK from 3000 decreased to 1500

"Next I'll use his effect again and target Raijin! Treason Discharge!" Yuya stated as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon now had 5500 ATK "Battle! I attack Fuijin with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark Rebellion gathered up electricity and it formed wings before flying at Fuijin, destroying it and taking Taked out of the game as the difference was 4000.

"When it's my turn, I'll-" Umesugi was about to say and Haruto smiled. "There won't be a next turn for you! I activate my trap, Dragon's Retribution! If my opponent controls a Special Summoned monster and I have a Dragon-type Monster in the Graveyard." Haruto shown Red-Eyes Black Dragon he retrieved from the Graveyard to show it and put it back. "I can target 1 Dragon-Type monster on my side of the field and that monster can attack again! Yuya!" Haruto called up to him and Yuya nodded. "you heard him Dark Rebellion! One more time, attack Fuijin! Revolt of the Lightning, Disobey!" Yuya declared as the attack connected

Yuya: 200

Haruto: 2000

Takeda: 0

Umesugi: 0

Haruto walked up to Yuya. "You did it." Haruto said and Yuya nodded and leapt off Dark Rebellion as the Duel ended, making the monster disappear. "Did you have that card ready just now?"

Haruto rubbed behind his head sheepishly. "Actually, I planned on using it against Hokuto but that didn't quite as planned, but I couldn't just sit idly by while you were ganged up on." Haruto and Yuya held out his hand. "Thanks again, Haruto." and Haruto took his hand."No problem, anything for a friend!" Haruto said with a smile and Yuya collect a the two Pendulum cards that Takeda and Umesugi had and handed one to Haruto.

"Thanks, I ought to get going., let's meet in the Quarter finals Haruto!" Yuya said and ran on and Haruto looked at the pendulum card and put his hand son his hips. "That Yuya... he never ceases to amaze me." Haruto said, pocketing the Pendulum card and walked to find someone.

Haruto decided to take a break and eat something so he got his backpack off and sat near one of the building and begun to eat only to hear footsteps as he looked to see one of the other competitors, Dennis he believed his name was.

"Now now, you just stole the spotlight with Yuya, Haruto-" Dennis said and Haruto blinked. "If you mean by saving his LP and helping him, then yeah, who wouldn't do that for a friend?" Haruto said after finishing a bite of his sandwich.

"Then could you introduce me to him, I'm a fan of his father, also, will you Duel me?" Dennis asked and haruto looked at him. "I can't right now err..." Haruto said and Dennis spoke. "Dennis Macfield, I'm a LDS Exchange student from Broadway."

"Dennis then, I don't duel while I'm eating, it's just bad manners and I take a while, so I'll have to ask you to wait." haruto suggested and he heard more footsteps and saw a familiar face. "Oh Yuzu!"

Haruto waved at her and she did the same. "Did you..." Yuzu said and Haruto shook it's half eaten sandwich. "No, I won one Duel and I got three Pendulum cards, I'm on a lunch break right now, if you're looking for Yuya, he left not too long ago." Haruto said

"This is Yuya's friend, hiiragi yuzu?" Dennis said and Yuzu nodded. "Uh yeah, you are." Yuzu asked and Dennis was about to do something and Haruto spoke plainly. "Dennis, he's from LDS Broadway,"

Dennis fell over, the moment ruined and he coughed. "Yes, I wish to Duel you so I can friends with everyone, like Sakaki Yusho." and Yuzu looked interested. "Sure, I'll duel you, I want to see what you have an an entertainer, you don't mind Haruto?"

"No by all means, go ahead, I'll Duel the winner to be fair." Haruto suggested and so the two took their places, Haruto chose to watch them, after all, there was nothing in the rules about watching your soon to be opponent.

"Hmm, Entermages? Must be a sub family or a similar aspect like Yuya's Entermates." Haruto thought and Dennis was using Yuzu's own strategy against her with his Ace Monster Trapeze Magician and Trick Box, Yuzu was in danger from falling into the lava but Dennis, being a showman, saved her and won the Duel and Haruto got up, finishing his food.

"So, guess I'm up against Dennis." Haruto said and he heard a unfamiliar voice. "You won't be making it out of this!" Haruto turned with Dennis and Yuzu to see a blue haired girl in red. "Because you'll be defeated by me, right here!" And Haruto blinked and looked from Yuzu to the unknown girl.

"They look so similar! Almost like twins! Wait, she's...!" Haruto recognized the eye color and the bangs of blue hair, she was the person he bumped into this her stare, she looked so serious.

* * *

And that's Chapter 4! I know I was kind of being cheap with Second Round having Haruto's opponent being Hokuto who was turned into a card and so won by default, but I think I made it up by having Haruto save Yuya's behind instead of Dennis.

So, the Battle Royale has begun and Haruto is now seeing double! Who is this mysterious girl who wants a Duel all of a sudden and why does she look like Yuzu? You'll find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Red Eyes!

Haruto's cards that debuted in this chapter!

Name: Red-Eyes Magician Girl

Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

Type: Spellcaster

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand when you are targeted by a effect damage. You can discard 1 DARK type-monster to negate effect damage while this card is face-up on the field

ATK/DEF: 1300/1100

Name: Dragon's Retribution

Type: Normal Trap

Effect: This card can only be activated if your opponent has a Special Summoned Monster on their side of the field, Target 1 face-up Dragon-Type Monster and that monster can attack once again if you have a Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard,.

This was edited for Spell checks thanks to **Devin sand's** comment!


	5. Chapter 5: The Vicious Battle Royale!

Hello and welcome to Chapter 5! Man, people are certainly jumping on this bandwagon! You don't know how happy I am to see such reviews, added to favourites in either stories or such, I am truly grateful and hope you all stick with me! Anyway let's answer some more reviews! -he shook the box with new reviews-

 **Devin sands -** How come you aren't including archfiend black skull dragon and red eyes flare metal dragon?

With an answer your first question, I explained in Chapter 4 of why Archfiend Black Skull Dragon and Red-Eyes BlackFlare Metal Dragon aren't being used so I'll state it once again, he doesn't have these cards because he hasn't **acquired** them as of yet, I promise, those new Fusion monsters will appear in this fic, the reaosn being if I used these cards early, it would force me to resort to their effects more often and I want to show Haruto's evolution as a Duelist as well. Now to your next question.

 **Devin sands -** Can you make a arc v story that has an oc using neo spacians and all that?

Why should I do Arc-V all over again with a different OC and practically using Jaden's deck? Is not seeing Red-Eyes and Gemini's getting their spotlight good enough? All I can suggest to you Devin is perhaps make the story yourself, this is , a place where imagination can happen anywhere. I chose to go with Red-Eyes and the new Gemini's cause Red-Eyes during original Yu-Gi-Oh! was my first ever deck so that holds a special place in my heart and as a fellow player of the game.

 **Xyoras -** Yes, it is me the Xyoras that PMed you, could you make Blue-Eyes duelist?

If you are suggesting make an OC Story of a Dimensional Counterpart using Blue-Eyes, I did put down that Blue-Eyes is very rare to even locate as I imagine in all DImensions, Kaiba has Blue-Eyes in every dimension or if it's a swap around of Haruto wielding Blue-Eyes and using it in Arc-V, I still stand by what I said about Kaiba owning the Blue Eyes cards in all DImensions and that Red-Eyes is the choice I went with.

I thank you for your questions and will hopefully answer more but let me just politely say once again, Haruto will own Archfiend Black Sklull Dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon but right now he **DOESN'T** own the cards yet as they will be **acquired** later on in the story, I won't say when or where he'll obtain them but they will appear in this fanfic, so I ask that no-one ask again about why the new forms of Red-Eyes haven't shown up yet, if there is such a question like it again, I will ignore it, you all will just have to wait until they appear properly.

On another more less serious note, have you noticed the new change of the summary for the fic? Yup that's right, Serena is our lucky winner for Haruto! It'll be an interesting pairing won't it?

Anyway enough about the small talk and so on, let's get this chapter going because the show is about to get interesting!

* * *

Born from the discovery of implementing mass into Solid Vision, Action Duels! Duels where the field, monsters and the Duelists become one, pulls the crowd into the maelstrom of crazed excitement!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 2, Burn!]**

 **Rettsu sutto! Isshun no senk kara!**  
 **(Let's start! From a flash of light!)**

A close up of just Haruto's face looking to the right before the camera zoomed out to show his upper body as behind him was a red background and a silhouette of Red-Eyes appeared for a brief moment before changing completely in a pattern of white lines.

 **Rettsu faindo! S, boku ga iku beki Wei**  
 **(Let's find! Yeah, the way I should go)**

The next short was of Yuzu looking to the left as the camera panned back, showing a pinkish purple scheme and her bracelet flashing in a brief moment.

 **Rettsu sutto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara**  
 **(Let's start! The fun has just begun)**

Yuya has his head lowered before he brings it up, pulling back his goggles to place on his forehead as he had a green background and his pendant swayed from sise to side.

 **Redi go! Riaru no maku ake**  
 **(Ready go! Open reality's curtain!)**

Haruto, Yuya and Yuzu stood within the stands of entrance way as the camera zoomed in behind them and then rotated aroudn so it faced there three and they each had a smile before the camera zoomed out to show the vast space of the Duel Stadium that was jam packed with people as confetti was falling.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
** **Red-Eyes**

 **Kitai, fuan no mirai ga ima ugokidasu**  
 **(My future, full of worries and expectations is starting now!)**

Haruto's duel disk was on standby and he moved to get ready for a duel but paused as Yuya, Yuzu, Gogenzaka approached him from all sides and Haruto had to sheepishly put his hand behind his head.

 **Tashika na negai ga koko ni aru kara Donto w**  
 **(But I've definitely got my wish with me, so don't worry!)**

The group turned around to see the various competitors all looking ready to duel.

 **Akogareta ano hi mezashite boku wa tatakau**  
 **(Aiming for that day I've always dreamed of, I'll fight)**

Haruto drawn a card and placed it on his Duel Disk as a flash of white occured and surrounding him was Red-Eyes , Red-Eyes , his Gemini Counterpart, Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Summoned Skull and it's counterpart, Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning.

 **Kirameku tsuyosa ga Kdo ni yadoru**  
 **(With sparkling strength residing in the cards!)**

Haruto gave a smile before it cut away to reveal him flying on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, soaring with into the sky.

 **Appu/Daun wo kurikaeshi nagara**  
 **(Through the repeating ups and downs)**

The LSD top ranking students, Sawatari, Shun, Sora, Reira and Reiji from the bottom up to the top, posing before it zoomed in Reiji's glasses, causing a lense to brighten up and reveal a silhouette.

 **Firu Itto! Koda ga Ba,Ba,Ba,Bn!**  
 **(Feel it! My heartbeat's Bu-Bu-Bu-Burn!)**

The scene changed to Duel Mosnters cards falling as a silhouette figure looked on ominously behind a glass window and the cards seemingly absorbed into a machine.

 **Furikitta genkai wo mata norikoete boku wa tsuyoku naru**  
 **(I break away and surpass my limits again! I'll get even stronger!)**

Haruto was riding Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon as Yuya was flying upwards on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Drgaon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon pulled back it's head to fire upon Odd-Eyes but Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared to block the attack as Yuto briefly appeared.

 **Akirametaku wa nai kara**  
 **(Because I don't want to give up!)**

Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes came at Haruto and Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning appeared.

 **Kasoku suru kaze ni notte mukaerunda**  
 **(I ride the ever-accelerating winds and head forth!)**

A white silhouetted dragon appeared behind a D-Wheel riding towards the screen and drifted to reveal a young man's face under his helmet.

 **Ashita sura ito'oshikunaru hodo no boku no yume**  
 **(Towards my dream that makes me look forward to tomorrow!)**

Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and Dark Rebellion clashed before an explosion occurred and Odd-Eyes and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon firing a dragon breath in mid-collision, causing an even bigger explosion

 **Ano kumo wo tsukinukete mabush yume wo aozora ni egako**  
 **(I'll break through those clouds, and draw my dazzling dream across the blue skies)**

It cleared away to reveal Yuya riding Odd-Eyes in the clouds and a rocket comes out of nowhere and Shun crossing his arms on his Raid Raptor, blasting off intot he distance.

 **Rettsu sutto! Isshun no senko kara**  
 **(Let's start! From a flash of light!)**

Haruto stood upon a pillar and gave a smile as before him was Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and a Red-Eyes B. Chick, facing off against someone

 **Rettsu faindo! S, boku ga iku beki Wei**  
 **(Let's find! Yeah, the way I should go)**

The You Show Duel School were cheering on as Yuya and Sawatari were duelling a decrepit old village, enjoying themselves..

 **Rettsu sutto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara**  
 **(Let's start! The fun has just begun)**

Yuzu and her opponent Masumi also enjoying themselves in a maze of high walkways as Yuzu held a blank fusion Monster card.

 **Redi go! Riaru no maku ake**  
 **(Ready go! Open reality's curtain!)**

Yuya leapt from from the sky and landed on the Maiami Duel Championship logo as his past opponents along with Yuzu, Gongenzaka,, Yoko, Shuzo, and Haruto, all looking up at the screen.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**  
 **The Vicious Battle Royale**

-Volcano Action Field-

Haruto blinked in surprise of the strange blue haired girl that looked so similar to Yuzu and Dennis said it. "Look-alikes? Twins?" Dennis was just as puzzled as Haruto was and Yuzu asked the girl. "You're... Ruri... right?"

The girl ignored the question and remained her serious expression. "Face me!" Haruto was confused at that and just pointed to himself but the girl pointed at Dennis. "I know you're a remnant of the Xyz forces!"

"Xyz remnant?" Yuzu asked and haruto and Yuzu looked ot Dennis who looked a bit off-put by it or nervous. "No, I'm not that..." Dennis started to say but the girl cut him off. "Don't play dumb! If you won't start, I will!" The girl said as she activated her Duel Disk which was quite different in creating the field, it was a light blue sword.

"Wait! Hold on! We're currently in the middle of our Junior Youth Championship right now! What are you-" Yuzu was intrupted by Dennis. "It's fine, Yuzu, she's clearly misunderstanding something but... adapting to situatiosn like this is part of Entertainment Duelling! Right?" Dennis winked at Yuzu who had a look of disbelief

Haruto sweatdropped a bit. "Er... I don't think that's what Yuzu was talking about?" haruto said and Dennis looked to the girl. "Now then shall we start?" Dennis asked as Yuzu sighed. "But make sure to watch closely, it's more fun when there's an audience!" as Dennis's Duel Disk lit up.

"Duel!" Both Dennis and the girl started

 **Dennis : 4000**  
 **Ruri? : 4000**

"My turn! I activate the Magic Card, Polymerization from my hand!" and Yuzu was surprised by this action. "Fusion?!" as the girl continued. "I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly!

 _ **"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautuiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"**_

Haruto saw a humanoid blue cat and a woman-like butterfly appear briefly before a much more older humanoid cat liek creature appeared, wearing a dress and wearing a moon mask over it's eyes, it's long pink hair cascading down the back fo the creature as the dress had long ribbons connected and the monster's ankles had floating gold anklets. **(LV: 7 -2400/2000)**

" _2400? That's the same as Red-Eyes."_ Haruto thought as the girl continued. "I set one card facedown and turn my turn! Now bring it on!" The girl demanded.

Dennis closed his eyes and gave a small chuckle. "Well then! It's the showtime you been waiting for! My turn! Draw! I Summon Entermage Flame Eater from my hand!" as before Dennis a small cannonball like monster witha small cape and a wizard's hat appeared. **(LV 4 -1200/1600)**

"And then, if there are at least two monsters on the field, i can Special Summon Entermage Hat Tricker!" and with that summon a dark purple hat like spectre appeared with no body,justa green cape and some comical orange glasses.

"Two monsters of the same level..." The girl said and Yuzu spoke. "He's going to Xyz Summon here right?" Yuzu asked and Haruto spoke up. "Well, I don't see how they cna take on a monster with 2400, so he has to." Haruto said to Yuzu who nodded.

"Excuse... bath time!" Dennis inserted a card. "One, Two, Three!" as bubbles formed out of nowhere and encasing Dennis's two monsters. "I activated the Continuous Spell Card, Barrier Bubble. With this all Entermages with less than 1500 ATK can negate one of my opponent's attacks per turn. I end my turn here."

"Why?" Yuzu asked and Haruto was confused. " _He's got that Trapeze Magician with 2500 ATK..._ " Haruto wondered as the girl spoke out. "Why won't you use Xyz?!" The girl demanded and Dennis rubbed behind his head.

"Cause... I'm not a Xyz remnant or whatever!" Dennis said and the girl looked vivid. "You're still going to play dumb?! My turn, draw! I summon Moonlight Blue Cat in ATK Mode!" The girl said as one of the materials used for her Fusion monster appeared. **(LV 4 - 1600/1200)**

"I activate Moonlgiht Cat Dancer's effect! I tribute Blue Cat! It can now attack every monster on my opponent's field twice!" and Haruto was surprised. "Twice? But why?" Haruto asked as Moonlgiht Cat Dancer's dress glowed a lumious blue and then the girl pointed at a monster.

"Battle! Moonlight Cat Dancer attacks Entermage Flame Eater!" and her monster thrown her dagger in a fast spinning motion and Dennis responded. "By Barrier Bubble's effect! I can negate an attack once per turn!" as the daggers connected with the bubble and were sent flying as the bubble shattered.

"Once again! Attack Flame Eater!" The girl declared and Cat Dancer delievered a swift kick to Flame Eater, causing an explosion and Dennis LP taking damage

 **Dennis : 2800**  
 **Ruri? : 4000**

"Next, attack Hat Tricker!" The girl declared as Cat Dancer removed it'screscent necklace and thrown it as a projectile and Dennis acted. "By Barrier Bubble's effect, the attack is negated!" as the thrown jewellery made contact with the bubble and bounce doff as the bubble shattered. "But I'm going to attack Hat Tricker again! Full Moon Crest!" The girl stated

Moonlight Cat Dancer moved her arms and gathered a huge ball of white energy before firing it upon Hat Tricker, destroying it and sending Dennis flying back a bit from the explosion.

 **Dennis : 1500**  
 **Ruri? : 4000**

"I end my turn here." The girl stated and Haruto was impressed. " _I never heard of an effect that allows you attack twice for every monster your opponent controls just by tributing one of your own, surely there must be a drawback else, that'll be too powerful._ " Haruto thoguht to himself.

"You're ruthless, aren't you?" Dennis asked her and Yuzu spoke. "thsi amazing power... could it be she's from... the Fusion Dimension?" Yuzu asked aloud and Haruto was puzzled. "Er... what?" Haruto asked and Yuzu looked to him. "I'll tell you after this is all over Haruto."

"I've nevr had such a borign duel!" Haruto noted the tone in the girl was being angry. "Hurry up and finish! I want to go and search for the other!" The girl said and Haruto had to admit, she was a bit scary. "You really are scary... Then i guess I can get serious, for a bit."

"My turn draw!" Haruto could of sworn he saw sparkles for a moment but then Dennis's whole posture turned to one of disappointment and he had his head down. "I set one monster card facedown and one card facedown, turn end." Dennis said in a defeated tone.

Haruto saw the girl shaking and clenching a fist. "A desperately set mosnter and backrow... you... Are you underestimating me?!" The girl said and Haruto flinched a little, taking a small step back.

"No, that's not it!" Dennis protested and the girl continued. "No excuses! My turn! Draw!" The girl drawn her next card "I Summon Moonlight White Rabbit!" as a humanoid female wearing a skintight spandex and the top half of her face covered the smae necklace Cat dancer wore with rather huge bunny ears. **( LV 2 - 800/800)**

"Once per turn, thsi card can return a Spell or Trap card that's on the field to the owner's hand! I choose Barrier Bubble! I also activate Moonlgiht Cat Dancer's effect and tribute my White Rabbit to attack twice!"

The same blue glow reappeared on cat Dancer and the girl pointed to the facedown monster. "I attack your facedown monster with Cat Dancer!" as the monster flipped over to reveal a juggler hand standing on a ball with it's DEF only at 1200 and it's level at 4.

" _What? It's a Level 4 as well? He could of Xyz Summoned here again._ " Haruto thought as the girl spoke. "But due to Cat Dancer's effect, it cannot destroy the monster on it's first attack! I reveal my Trap card, Moonlgiht Dance! During the Battle Phase, if a 'Moonlight' monster has attacked, I can change all the positions of all monsters you control!"

White wires attacehd themelve sto the mosnetr and it hung aloft as it's mode changed and it's ATK 1600. "Then their ATk and DEF are halved until the end of the Battle Phase! Battle! I attack Trick Clown with Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

Her monster twirled and became a spinning tornado and headed for Dennis's Trick Clown. "No, I'll perform a Miracle Illusion!" Dennis said abour to snap hsi fingers bur pasued as the attack succeeded and Dennis was thrown back and his LP hit 0.

 **Dennis : 0**  
 **Ruri? : 4000**

"A wothless opponent." The girl said and started walking towards Yuzu and Haruto but looking behind her, seeing some ratehr unusual people wearing blue uniforms similar to a chevailer and wearing some kind of masks similar to Obelisk the Tormentor.

The strange group started to advance towards them but something was thrown in their path, causing a smokescreen and Haruto felt somebody grab ahold of him and ebfore he knew it, he was at a really high height. " _Wha-?"_ Haruto was confused on what happened and when he met ground again, it was in the Glaicer Zone and Haruto looked, it was the Ninja Duelists from before the Battle Royale all started.

" _They managed to carry me, Yuzu and that girl all the way here? Just what is going on?_ " Haruto asked in his thoughts as the girl was being carreid over the Sun Ninja's shoudler while Jaruto, Yuzu and the other Ninja Moon were following them. " _Better him than me carrying her._ " Haruto thought.

"Let go of me! Get your hadns off me, you masked ninja! I didn't need your help! WHy did you interfere with my fight?! Let me go!" and the Sun ninja palce dehr down and teh girl mvoed back.

" _I guess even he knew he couldn't handle her?_ " Haruto thought as she stared at the new arrivals. "What are you after?! It doesn't seme like you're working with them!" and The Sun Ninja looked to the other. "Tsukikage, i leave these three to you. There might be more of them nearby... I'm going to check on the situation."

The one named Tsukikage nodded. "Understood, Brother." he said and the Sun Ninja disappeared and Yuzu looked to tsukikage. "Who are those guys?" Yuzu asked and Tsukikage looekd to her. "From what we heard, they are from Academia in the Fusion Dimension."

"Academia?! Then you must be Ruri after all? Did you escape the Fusion Dimension on your own? Those people from Academia chasing after you..." as the girl spoke, cutting Yuzu off. "I'm Serena! My name is certainly not Ruri." and Yuzu stepped back. "Serena?"

"It's true that they are from Academia and are out to capture me, but I won't be captured! Even without this ninja's help, I would of fended them off myself!" Serena pointed at Tsukikage who turned around.

"Out to capture you...? Why are they after you?" Yuzu asked and Serena repsonded back. "It's obivous! They are obeying the Professor's orders!" and Yuzu asked again. "Professor?" as Selena answered the question once more. "In Academia, the Professor's orders are absolute. We are not allowed to disobey them, but I disobeyed those rules in order to prove my own power! if I eliminate the remnants of the Xyz Dimension in Standard, the Professor will regret not sending me to the front lines!" Serena clenched a fist. "That's why"

Haruto spoke and cut the topic. "Okay, I'm all confused here Fusion Dimension? Xyz Dimension? I would at least like an explanation here else I feel like I'll be having all this talk go over my head!" Haruto said loudly and Yuzu looked at him.

"Right... well... after the first round fo the Championship, I met someone who looked like Yuya except his name was Yuto and well, from what yuya told me, there's other DImensions like our own, we're the Standard one while there's an Xyz and Fusion DImension as well, sort of like... other worlds."

Haruto took a moment to process this. "Okay, so you're saying this Yuto and Kurosaki you been muttering about all this time are from another Dimension and Serena here is from the Fusion Dimension?" Haruto asked and Yuzu nodded and Haruto rubbed his hair and sighed. "I wouldn't have believed you at first, but I know I never seen those guys before and you haven't given me a reason to doubt you yet Yuzu, sorry for bursting out like that." Haruto apologzied.

"It's alright Haruto, so that's why you duelled Dennis?" Yuzu asked Serena "I had the wrong idea about him." Serena admitted and Haruto asked the next question. "So you're from this... Academia then Serena?" Haruto asked her.

"And by the front lines, you mean the Xyz Dimension?!" Yuzu added and Serena looked at the two. "That's right! All of my comrades went to the Xyz Dimension and were able to display their skills honorably! But I alone was to stayed behind by the Professor's orders."

"Do you even know what Academia did to the Xyz Dimension!?" Yuzu asked seriously and continued. "Xyz Dimension, Ruri's homeland, was a peaceful place! Until that day came..." Yuzu quoted what Kurosaki told her, about attacking without warning and their town becoming literally a battlefield.

"I heard that the people Academia cosntantly attacked the peopel of Xyz Dimension with smiles on their faces as if they were taking part in a hunting game..." Yuzu said softly as the sun was setting.

"Ridiculous! Laughing as if it were a game? The Duelists of Academia are warriors. they never do something that foolish!" Serena stated and Yuzu spoke up "Are you saying that they're lying?"

"Academia has a noble objective! The objective to make all worlds one!" Serena pointed up her index finger as she said this and Haruto asked in confusion. "Make all worlds... one?" and Serena continued. "The invasion of the Xyz Dimension was for that purpose. eventually we will assimilate the Synchro Dimension and this Standard Dimension and unite all of the worlds, all of Academia's Duelists were trained to achieve that noble objective! Prideful warriors like that would never do such things!" Serena explained.

"What pride is there in bringing tons of people grief!?" Yuzu asked in a upset tone and Serena responded. "What do they have to grieve over?" Serena asked with a confident smile. "The Xyz Duelists should have their own pride as well! Even if they were to lose their lives, if they fought their all, they should be able to accept the results and-" Serena was stopepd when Yuzu stepped up closer, hands on her shoulders, looking serious.

"Are you telling them to shut up and accept it when they lose their families as well? Academia didn't just bring grief to Xyz Duelists but to their friends and families as well!" And Serena looked a bit surprsied. "Are their families not Duelists!?"

"Kurosaki and Yuto are fighting to save Ruri, Kurosaki's little sister, from Academia! Kurossaki Shun the Xyz Remnant you're after!" Yuzu let go of Serena's shoulders. "If you don't believe what i'm telling you, then go and check with him yourself!" Yuzu stated.

Night had fallen during the conversation as Serena looked to Yuzu. "I understand, I'll meet this Xyz Dimension Duelist called Kurosaki and check if what you said is true." Yuzu nodded and ahd an idea. "Oh, I know! Let's swap clothes!"and Serena was confused. "Clothes?"

"It'll be a hassle if you were found by Acadmia before meeting Kurosaki, right?" Yuzu suggested and Serena saw the plan. "I see, so you're willing to be my body double and draw their attention away from me?" Serena asked and Yuzu answered with one word. "Exactly!"

"All right!" Serena went to start undoing her outfit but Yuzu stopped her as Haruto quickly turned away where Tsukikage was facing. "W-wait a second!" and Serena was confused. "Why?" and haruto felt a stare from Yuzu and she guided Serena behind an iceberg.

"Let's change." Yuzu said and Serena nodded. "You ehar that? We're changing!" She said to Haruto and Tsukikage."Understood/Y-Yeah." Tsukikage and Haruto said and soon the two emerged in the other's attire except their hairstyles remained the same.

"thsi will do it!" Yuzu said and Serena looked like she was out of place with her new attire and Yuzu continued. "Kuroskai wans't in the Jungle or Volcano Area. All that's left is..." Yuzu trailed off as Serena finsihed it. "The Ancient Ruins!" and the two nodded running off in opposite directions and Haruto looked, trying to pick. "Ah mou...! Dont forget about me!" Haruto went after Serena as he figured it'll be odd if Yuzu was being joined by a guy and the disguise.

-The Next Day-

Mornign broke and Serena had no trouble as she and Haruto ascended the Anicent Ruins steps to see Kurosaki about to be attacked by Sora with a strange blue tiger that looked liek a mess and with an ATK of 2200, attacking Kuroskai's only monster and Sora's face looked maddening. "Send Kurosaki.. this Xyz remnant to his grave!"

"Kurosaki?!" Serena asked to herself as Raid Raptor last Strix wa storn aparta dn caused a explosion."Uh oh..." Haruto was hit by the flying Kurosaki and they tumbled down the stairs as Haruto rubbed groaned. "Ow ow..." Haruto said as he sat up, rubbing his sides Kurosaki's LP were 0 as Serena gasped at the scene she witnessed.

Kurosaki was strugglng to stand and gripped his side tightly. "These are horribel injuries!" Seena said in surprise. "Out of the way Yuzu, Haruto, Kurosaki is the Prey i've hunted." as Serena turned around and activated her Duel Disk and Haruto stood up as Serena played a card. "I activate the spell card, Lunar Eclipse! The field is enveloped in darkness!" Serena stated as a dark fog came rolling in and the three ran as Sora was coming down the stairs,

Haruto, Serena and Kurosaki were running in the Volcano Area but Kurosaki staggered and fell to his knees and Haruto and Serena turned around and ran back to him. "Are you okay?" Haruto asked him and Serena looked behind them, Sora was walking towards them.

"Hey, can you just let me finish this guy off?" Sora asked "You're only going to get hurt too." Sora said and walked even closer but then the two Ninjas, Tsukikage and his brother appeared and in a sprint the brother and Sora met as Tsukikage looked to us.

"Let's go." Tsukikage said, leading the way and Haruto helpped Kurosaki stand as did Serena and Serena had to ask. "Why are you guys helping me?"and Tsukikage turned his head. "Once we take up a misson, we'll stake our lives to complete it, that is the rule of our Fuuma Clan."

The group approached a buidling but a voice called out. "Serena-sama, Please do not resist." and Haruto noted it was the strange uniformed people from before. "We been tasked with bringing you back." Another said

"You'll have to take me back by force." Serena said as Kurosaki raised an arm and Tsukikage standing in front of her and Haruto put a hand on Serena's shoulder as she looked to Haruto then Kurosaki and Tsukikage.

"Then you leave us no choice." One of the soldiers said and their Duel Disks activated and all four actiavted theirs.

 **"DUEL!"** Everyone said at the same time.

 **Tsukikage: 4000**  
 **Haruto: 4000**  
 **Serena: 4000**  
 **Kurosaki: 4000**

 **Obelisk Red: 4000**  
 **Obelisk Green: 4000**  
 **Obelisk Yellow: 4000**

Kuroskai was about to take a step forward but Tsukikage raised an arm. "I shall initate. My turn! I summon Twilight Ninja Shingetsu from my hand!" As a blue robed appeared,a rms crossed, wearign a cape on his right and wielded two swords on hsi back **(LV 4, 1600/100)**

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn!" tsukikage declared as Obelisk Red stepped forward. "My turn!" Red spoke, drawing a card and revealing it. "I Summon Antique Gear Hound-Dog!" Red stated as a mechanical beast leapt out from it's card and gave off a growling noise somehow. **(LV 3, 1000/1000)**

"Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster, this card can deal 600 points of damage! Hound Flame!" Red declared as The Hound-Dog let loose a torrent of flame at Tsukikage.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Barrier Ninjutsu of Hazy Dousing! I negate all effect damage under 800!" as widn pcike dup to sheild him adn the flame connected before scattering and ended.

"Then i will activate the Spell Card, Polymerization from my hand! I fuse Antique Gear Hound-Dog on my field with the other two in my hand for a total of three Hound-Dogs!" Red stated as his monsters joined and crackling electricty was forming as a mechanical three headed dog emerged out from the shadows.

 _ **"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and ebcoem oen with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple-Bite Hound-Dog!"**_

The new mosnter stood at the ready as it's stats were displayed **(LV 7, 1800/1000)**

"Battle!" Red declared but Tsukikage cut him off. "Before that! I activate the Continuous Trap, Barrier Ninjutsu Art of Shrouding Shadows! During my opponent's turn, I can pay half my LP to end my opponent's Battle Phase!" and Red was surprised. "What?!" as Tsukikage braced himself as his LP was cut down to 2000.

"You..." Kurosaki said and Tsukiage spoke. "Compared to your wounds, this is nothing." then Red spoke. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

Green came up next. "I activate Polyimerzation! I fuse three Antique Gear Hound-Dogs! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple-Bite Hound-Dog! Battle!"

Tsukikage actiavted his trap once more. "I pay half my life and end the Battle Phase with Ninjutsu Art of Shrouding Shadows!" as the wind blown again signifying his LP was cut down once again this time to 1000. "I end my turn." Green stated ad Yellow went next.

"I too activate Polymerization and fuse three Antique Gear Hound-Dogs! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Antique Gear Triple-Bite Hound-Dog! Battle!" and again Tsukikage ended the Battle Phase with his trap card.

"Damn it! I set two cards and end my turn!" Yellow stated as tsukikage fell to a knee form the damage. "Why are you going so far?" Serena asked him and Tsukikage spoke. "It is all according to plan! My broher, Hikage, fended off the intruders with the brilliance of the sun, and i, like the moon, protected us and stalled the enemy."

"Then all that's left is my turn." Kurosaki went to step forward. "My turn, draw!" Kurosaki and Srena looked to see Haruto draw. "I'll take over for now! I Summon the Black Stone of legend then I tribute him to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

The Black Stone of Legend appeared momentarily before vanishign and hovering behind Haruto stood Red-Eys Black Flare Dragon **(2400/2000)**

"I activate Supervise! I eqiup this card to Red-Eyes and now, his effect as a Gemini monster is unlocked! Battle! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon attacks Antique Gear Triple-Bite Hound-Dog! Inferno Flare Blast!"

Yellow spoke. "I activate the Trap card, Reconsideration! With it I stop your Dragon's attack and I set one card directly from my deck in my backrow!" as Red Eyes's Fireball was absorbed into a vortex and a new facedown took the previous one's place. and Haruto groaned. "I end my turn." Haruto said and Serena stepped forward.

"Then allow me! I draw and activate Polymerization! I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat with Moonlight Violet Butterfly!" As the two mosnters appeared and joined together.

 _ **"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautuiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"**_

Serena revealed another card. "I activate the Spell Card, Moonbeam Fragrance! It allows me to Summon one 'Moonlight' Monster from my Graveyard! I Special Summon moonlight Blue Cat!"

One of Serena's fusion materal monsteres reappeared . "When Blue Cat is Special Summoned, I can double the ATK of one other 'Moonlight' Monster for the rest of the turn! I target Cat Dancer!"

Haruto looked at cat Dancer's ATK doubled to 4800. "I activate Cat Dancer's effect! By tributing 1 'Moonlight' monster, it can now attack every monster on my opponent's field twice! Battle! I attack Triple-Bite Hound-Dog with Cat Dancer!" Serena declared but Red spoke up. "That won't work, I activate the Trap card, Fusion Dispersal!"

"What!? Fusion Dispersal?!" Serena said with surprise as Red explained. "I can revert one attacking Fusion Monster my opponent controls into its Fusion Materials then end the Battle and deal damage equal to the highest ATK of the Fusion Material!"

Serena gasped and was pushed by a powerful force as she received 1600 damage. "Too bad, we fully comprehend your Deck, you don't have any options left!" Red stated confidently. "I end my turn!" Serena said bitterly.

Haruto turned and saw two more people, Mitchie and a guy wearing a fish hat, two more finalists in the Championship. "You're facing us now!" as the two activated their Duel Disks. "Intrusion Penalty! 2000 LP!" their Duel Disks said as they were shocked.

 **Tsukikage: 500**  
 **Haruto: 4000**  
 **Serena: 2400**  
 **Michio: 2000**  
 **Teppei: 2000**  
 **Kurosaki: 4000**

 **Obelisk Red: 4000**  
 **Obelisk Green: 4000**  
 **Obelisk Yellow: 4000**

"My turn, draw!" Michio said. "I activate the Spell Card, Instant Cooking! I can Special Summon as many Royal Cookmates as possible from my hand whose Levels are less than the total Levels of my opponents monsters! So with that I bring out all of my monsters under level 21 right away! Royal Cookmate - Knight Nepolitan, Queen Omelet and King Hamburg! I set one card facedown and all my prep work is done!"

Green spoke up. "No matter how many of you come out, you can't compete with us." He said with such confidence and Michio responded. "I'd prefer it if you stop udnerestimating us **,** right Teppei-kun?!" Michio hit his abck and Teppei stepped forward form the sudden hit and drawn his card.

"I've already drawn...! I activate the Continous Spell Card, Inland Sea! It lowers all the Levels of all WATER monsters in my hand by one! I Summon the level 5 Legendary Fisherman as a Level 4 rom my hand!" Teppei stated as from out from the ground a shark came with a blue haired male, wielding a spear as he rode the shark **(LV 5, 1850/1600)**

"By tributing the Legandary Fisherman, I can Special Summon Legendary Fisherman III!" teppei said as his monster dive dudner the ground and came out, the shakr loookign mroe dangerous whiel the Fisherman on the back had balck hair and held aharpoon gun and abig fishnet. **(LV 7,** **2500/2000)**

"When this card is Special Summoned, I can banish any number of my monsters my opponent controls! I'll get all three of you in one big catch!"as the Legendary Fisherman III netted all the Triple Bite Hound Dogs.

"Looking good, Teppei-kun, I activate my Trap card, Monster Pie! If I control a 'Cookmate' Monster, I can Special Summon a Monster Pie Token to my opponent's field for each monster that leaves their side of the field!" Michio stated.

Three omnious pies hovering above the Obelisks heads with an ATK of 1000 each. "What?!" Red said and Michio continued. "I activate the Royal Cookmates effects! When monsters are SUmmoned or Special Summoned to my opponent's field, by returning Royal Cookmates to my hand and a monster for each card returned!"

"Then take this effect on top of it! By returning the banished monsters to my opponent's Graveyard, the Legendary Fisherman III doubles the damage my opponent takes!" Teppei said adn Michio chimed in. "When Monster Pie Tokens are destroyed, they deal 1000 damage to the opponent so that means...!"

Teppei continued where Michio left off. "The damage is doubled so it's 2000 dmaage to each of you!" as lightning struck down upon the Obelisks as their LP all taken 2000 Damage.

" _Wow, they just put together a combination that cut their LP in half!_ " Haruto thought, impressed before hearing the laughter from the other side.

"That best combination of yours has lead you to the worst ending! I activate all my Set cards! The Continous Traps, Antique Gear Reborn! Antique Gear Spark Shot and Antique Gear Booster! With Gear Reborn's effect I can revivie Triple Bite Hound-Dog with 200 more ATK putting him at 2000! WIth Gear Spark Shot, it would deal half the damage of it's ATK but with Booster, the damage is doubled! Take the 2000 Damage! Antique Revive Howling!" Green stated as his monster let off yellow energy streams hitting Michio.

Haruto and the others turned as Michio was literally slammed right into a building from the force and fallen to the ground beign unresponsive and Green laughed. "You shouldn't have interfered!" before raising his Duel Disk and purple light came out and Michio was replaced by a trading card

"You'll have the same fate soon! WIth the same traps as Gear Reborn and Spark booster on my field with his Spark Shot, you'll take 2000 Damage as well!" as the scene renacted itself once more and Teppei was hit with the attack. and yellwo thrown the Teppei formed card beside that of Michio's.

Red spoke next. "You're next, i activate the Continous trap, Antique Gear Reborn!" and Green added. "I activate my Spark Shot as well! Take 2000 Damage!" as the attack was coming for Tsukikage. "Hold it right there! Action Magic: Flame Guard! I negate any effect damage!" A new voice came out of nowhere as the attack dispersed.

"Now that I'm here, we'll ahve the strnegth of a hudnred more! Akaba Reiji filled me in on the situation!" Sawatari said before he received the intrusion Penalty. "I'll show you why I'm the greatest man from LDS" Sawatari said as he stood abck up from the shock.

"Let's go! My turn!" Sawatari drawn his card and looked and spoke. "WIth Scale 1 Underworld Troupe - Devil Heel and Scale 8 Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale, With this I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters with levels from 2 to 7! Pendulum Summon!" From between the two pillars of light of ssi mosnters, a red beam shot out and form a strange mannequin like robot who graciously gave a bow. **(LV 7 - 2500/100)**

"Come forth! Level 7! Underworld Troupe - Big Star! Once per turn, Big Star can add one 'Underworld Script' card to my hand to which i activate Fantasy Magic I added ot my hand! After reading his part, he'll transform into his role!" Sawatari said as Big Star read through a book and changed into a magician.

"Battle! I atatck triple Bite Hound-Dog with Big Star!" as Sawatari's monster leapt up and shot a purple energy ebam at Yellow's Triple Bite Hound-Dog, destroying it and dealing 500 damage.

"Weren't you watching intruder? Even if you destroy our monsters, you'll eat our combo instead!" and Sawatari spoke. "I didn't destroy them! During a turn I activate Fantasy Magic, any of my opponent's monsters destroyed in battle return to the hand instead! But Fusion monsters go to your Extra Deck, not your hand!"

Yellow spoke with a smile.. "I activate a Trap! Antique Gear Reverse Fusion! When an 'Antique Gear' Monster" I control leaves the field by my opponent's card effect, I can Fusion Summon a monster that lists that Fusion Monster as Fusion Material! Come Forth! Level 9! Antique gear Ultimate Hound-Dog!"

A bronze like animal emerged and now had bronze metal and more parts as it's ATK was now ( **2800/2000)**

"When this card is Fusion Summoned, it halves all of my opponent's LP!" Yellow stated as yellwo energy streams conencted with everyone. "What the heck is that?!" Sawatari said with surprise.

 **Tsukikage: 250**  
 **Haruto: 2000**  
 **Serena: 1200**  
 **Sawatari: 1000**  
 **Kurosaki: 2000**

 **Obelisk Red: 2000**  
 **Obelisk Green: 2000**  
 **Obelisk Yellow: 1500**

"Damn it." Sawatari cursed and Kurosaki stepped forward. "Stay out of this!" before clutchign his side again and Haruto recongzied someone. "You shoudl take your own advice." Gogenzaka said, standing beside him and Haruto spoke in surprise. "Gogenzaka!"

"My turn!" Gogenzaka drawn his card, creating a force of wind as he suffered the intrusion cost of 2000 LP. "Yuzu! I'll make a way through with this with the cards you left me! I, using Sacle 1 Red Devil and Scale 12 Black Sun, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters with levels from 2 to 11! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! 2 Superheavy Samurai Nusuto and Superheavy Samurai Hiyaku!" Gogenzaka said as two warriors the looked like mechcanical samurais and one looking vastly different with the two Nustuos being level 10 and Hiyaku Level 5, the first tow ahvign 1000 ATk and the third 1200 ATK.

"Superheavy Samurai Nusuto's effect! I cna tribute this card to add a previously activated Spell or Trap Card to my hand! I add Devil Heel that's treated as a Spell Card in Sawatari's Pendulum Zone to my hand!" Gogenzaka said.

"Aren't you using that effect wrong? Can't you break down their combo with that effect?" Sawatari asked as he thrown Devil Heel to Gogenzaka. "No this si fine, i tribute the other Nustuo and add Funky Comedian then finally by Tributing Hiyaku, i add Devil heel and Funky Comedian to Kurosaki's hand!" Gogenzaka said catching Funky Comedian and throwing both cards to Kurosaki.

"Why are you giving me Pendulum cards?" Kurosaki asked Gogenzaka who repsodned. "You're finishing this. I end my turn!" Gogenzaka stated as Kurosaki stared at the field and placed a hand on his deck.

"My turn!" Kurosaki drawn his card and clsoed his eyes. "Laughable... I, using Scale 1 Underworld Troupe - Devil Heel and Scale 8 Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale, With this I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters with levels from 2 to 7! Pendulum Summon! Flock to me! Raid Raptor - Wild Vulture!"

Three mechancaials birds resembling vultures appeared with 1600 ATK and all Level 6's. "I Overlay my three Level 6 Wild Vultures!" Kurosaki called out as the three entered a vortex that exploded.

 _ **"Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptor - Revolution Falcon!"**_

The mosnter Kurosaki used in his Duel aginst Sora in the chamiponship appeared with three Dark Overlay units, looking like a dark brone-black falcon that was a machine. **(Rank 6, 2000/3000)**

"I activate Revolution Falcon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, it can attack all of my opponent's monster's once each! and Green smirked. "Even if you can attack them all, our combo will send you packing!"

"When this card battles a Special Summoned monster, that monster's ATK and DEF become 0! Battle! Revolution Falcon!" The mosnter let off jet afterburners, reducing the Obelisk's monsters to zero ATK.

"Carry on the will of the broken and eradicate all of our enemies! Revolutionary Air Raid!" Kurosaki cried otu as Revolution Falcon soared tp the skies and dropped bombs literally on the Hound-Dogs and sicne the Obelisks monster ATL was 0, they all received 2000 dmage winning the duel for them.

 **Tsukikage: 250**  
 **Haruto: 2000**  
 **Serena: 1200**  
 **Sawatari: 1000**  
 **Gogenzaka: 2000**  
 **Kurosaki: 2000**

 **Obelisk Red: 0**  
 **Obelisk Green: 0**  
 **Obelisk Yellow: 0**

"Yahoo! How do you like that!" Sawatari cheered as Gogenzaka had hid arms crossed with a smile at Kurosaki and Serena and Tsukikage looked on as Haruto gave a big sigh.

* * *

And that's Chapter 5! A really long one is't it? So we witness people being transformed into cards and the mysterious Obelisk Force as wlel as the lookalike, Serena! What will happen next now that these events have occured? Well you'll ahve to wait and see! Until then, Review, Add thsi story to your Favourites of myself as a favourite AUthor and rest assured when i see that another Chapter shall be made!

Name: Reconsideration  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: This card can only be activated if your opponent atatcks a monster you control, negate that attack and fi you do, set one Spell or Trap card from your deck.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chosen Warriors, Lancers!

Hello and welcome to Chapter 6! So, the Battle Royale had unexpected visitors and we witness something truly horrifying, people are being turned into cards! Well, we'll fidn otu what happens after I answer some reviews!

 **Grimraven.V -** I want to see Haruto and Serena get together

Ah, I promise you that'll happen else I wouldn't have chosen Serena!

 **HunterHQ -** By any chance will Haruto have counterparts too? Also look forward to update. Also would he use red eyes darkness dragon or lord of the red?

Haruto will not have any counterparts unfortnately, I'd rather focus on one OC than havign four to mess around, as for yoru question of Darkness Dragon and Lord of the Red, wait and see, I did recently realize Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's effect!

 **AceTrainerCorey -** buster blader is a level 7, even using double summon you can't sacrifice one monster to summon it you need 2

Actually Ace, if you read, Bram used a Cost Down, by discarding one card from your hand, it reduces the levels of all monsters in your hand by two, so he was able to summon Buster Blader as a Level 5 Monster, Cost Down is mainly useful for tributing less, though it's really best with level 7 or 8 monsters.

Okay, now we've answered the recent Reviews, let's get started! -phone vibrates- ah my 10km egg hatched on Pokemon Go! Anyway enjoy the Chapter while I see what I get!

* * *

Born from the discovery of implementing mass into Solid Vision, Action Duels! Duels where the field, monsters and the Duelists become one, pulls the crowd into the maelstrom of crazed excitement!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 2, Burn!]**

 **Rettsu sutto! Isshun no senko kara!**  
 **(Let's start! From a flash of light!)**

A close up of just Haruto's face looking to the right before the camera zoomed out to show his upper body as behind him was a red background and a silhouette of Red-Eyes appeared for a brief moment before changing completely in a pattern of white lines.

 **Rettsu faindo! Sou. boku ga iku beki Wei**  
 **(Let's find! Yeah, the way I should go)**

The next short was of Yuzu looking to the left as the camera panned back, showing a pinkish purple scheme and her bracelet flashing in a brief moment.

 **Rettsu sutto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara**  
 **(Let's start! The fun has just begun)**

Yuya has his head lowered before he brings it up, pulling back his goggles to place on his forehead as he had a green background and his pendant swayed from side to side.

 **Redi go! Riaru no maku ake**  
 **(Ready go! Open reality's curtain!)**

Haruto, Yuya and Yuzu stood within the stands of entrance way as the camera zoomed in behind them and then rotated aroudn so it faced there three and they each had a smile before the camera zoomed out to show the vast space of the Duel Stadium that was jam packed with people as confetti was falling.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**  
 **Red-Eyes**

 **Kitai, fuan no mirai ga ima ugokidasu**  
 **(My future, full of worries and expectations is starting now!)**

Haruto's duel disk was on standby and he moved to get ready for a duel but paused as Yuya, Yuzu, Gogenzaka approached him from all sides and Haruto had to sheepishly put his hand behind his head.

 **Tashika na negai ga koko ni aru kara dont worry**  
 **(But I've definitely got my wish with me, so don't worry!)**

The group turned around to see the various competitors all looking ready to duel.

 **Akogareta ano hi mezashite boku wa tatakau**  
 **(Aiming for that day I've always dreamed of, I'll fight)**

Haruto drawn a card and placed it on his Duel Disk as a flash of white occured and surrounding him was Red-Eyes , Red-Eyes , his Gemini Counterpart, Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Summoned Skull and it's counterpart, Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning.

 **Kirameku tsuyosa ga Kado ni yadoru**  
 **(With sparkling strength residing in the cards!)**

Haruto gave a smile before it cut away to reveal him flying on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, soaring with into the sky.

 **Appu/Daun wo kurikaeshi nagara**  
 **(Through the repeating ups and downs)**

The LSD top ranking students, Sawatari, Shun, Sora, Reira and Reiji from the bottom up to the top, posing before it zoomed in Reiji's glasses, causing a lense to brighten up and reveal a silhouette.

 **Firu Itto! Koda ga Ba,Ba,Ba,Bn!**  
 **(Feel it! My heartbeat's Bu-Bu-Bu-Burn!)**

The scene changed to Duel Mosnters cards falling as a silhouette figure looked on ominously behind a glass window and the cards seemingly absorbed into a machine.

 **Furikitta genkai wo mata norikoete boku wa tsuyoku naru**  
 **(I break away and surpass my limits again! I'll get even stronger!)**

Haruto was riding Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon as Yuya was flying upwards on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Drgaon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon pulled back it's head to fire upon Odd-Eyes but Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared to block the attack as Yuto briefly appeared.

 **Akirametaku wa nai kara**  
 **(Because I don't want to give up!)**

Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes came at Haruto and Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning appeared.

 **Kasoku suru kaze ni notte mukaerunda**  
 **(I ride the ever-accelerating winds and head forth!)**

A white silhouetted dragon appeared behind a D-Wheel riding towards the screen and drifted to reveal a young man's face under his helmet.

 **Ashita sura ito'oshikunaru hodo no boku no yume**  
 **(Towards my dream that makes me look forward to tomorrow!)**

Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and Dark Rebellion clashed before an explosion occurred and Odd-Eyes and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon firing a dragon breath in mid-collision, causing an even bigger explosion

 **Ano kumo wo tsukinukete mabush yume wo aozora ni egako**  
 **(I'll break through those clouds, and draw my dazzling dream across the blue skies)**

It cleared away to reveal Yuya riding Odd-Eyes in the clouds and a rocket comes out of nowhere and Shun crossing his arms on his Raid Raptor, blasting off into the distance.

 **Rettsu sutto! Isshun no senko kara**  
 **(Let's start! From a flash of light!)**

Haruto stood upon a pillar and gave a smile as before him was Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and a Red-Eyes B. Chick, facing off against someone

 **Rettsu faindo! Sou, boku ga iku beki Wei**  
 **(Let's find! Yeah, the way I should go)**

The You Show Duel School were cheering on as Yuya and Sawatari were duelling a decrepit old village, enjoying themselves..

 **Rettsu sutto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara**  
 **(Let's start! The fun has just begun)**

Yuzu and her opponent Masumi also enjoying themselves in a maze of high walkways as Yuzu held a blank fusion Monster card.

 **Redi go! Riaru no maku ake**  
 **(Ready go! Open reality's curtain!)**

Yuya leapt from from the sky and landed on the Maiami Duel Championship logo as his past opponents along with Yuzu, Gongenzaka,, Yoko, Shuzo, and Haruto, all looking up at the screen.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**  
 **The Chosen Warriors, Lancers**

-Volcano Field-

Haruto looked at the strange uniformed Duelists as Dennis was carrying Mieru on hsi back when he arrived and haruto, Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Serena and Dennis went to see where Yuya had went and Haruto saw the Duel occuring, Yuya had a strange new dragon that looked more imitidating than anything he seen, it also had two Overlay Units indicating it was an Xyz Monster with an ATK of 3000 with two unfmailiar Magicians in his Pendulum Zones.

" _What is that Dragon?_ " Haruto thought and looked to see Sora having one of his mixed Frigthfurs, that looked like a blue tiger with razor sharp blades poking out of it's body and having ATK of 2800, Yuya's LP were 1800 and Sora's 3200.

"This is fun! This si relaly fun, Yuya! An Xyz Pendulum Monster!? This is why Duels with you are always so exciting! " Sora said in excitement and Yuya responded. "That's right, Duels are fun! So... So please stop figthing!" Yuya pleaded with Sora with a serious but calm tone.

Sora gave a frown as yuya continued. "I activate Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect! By using an Overlay Unit, it can attack as many times as monsters destroyed this turn!"

Haruto wtached as Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon's blade like winsg opened up adn electricty coursing through them causing plasma-blade like wings. "Battle! I attack Sabre Tiger with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Yuay declared as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon took flight, running itself along the cavern's ceiling.

"Action Spell: Flame Chain! I decreate one of my opponent's monster's ATK by 400!" and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ATK decraesed by 400 making it 2600. "Action Spell: Flame Power! I increase Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ATK byy 400!" As Yuya played an Action Spell, leaping up to the ceiling to reach the same Action Card Sora was going for but then the Action Card disappeared as the Action Field was as well, reverting back to Maiami City

"The Battle Royale is over!" Nico's voice boomed throughout the speakers around the city and Gogenzaka called out to the two. "Yuya, Sora!" and Yuya looked up to us. "Gogenzaka! Yuzu!"

Mieru had also awakened and got down from Dennis's back. "hiiragi Yuzu! You were making moves on another guy while seducing Darling!" and Serena looked to her. "I am not Yuzu." as gasps were heard from Sawatari, Gogenzaka, Mieru and Yuya.

"Then where is Yuzu?" Yuya asked and Dnenis spoke. "I looked, but all I found was this girl..." as Yuya made a relaization and looked at Sora. "Don't tell me!" as Sora pressed a button and vanished in a blue light. "Sora!" Yuya called out to him as he disappeared.

"I saw all of your Duels." A new voice sounded out and Haruto looked to see it belonged to Reiji Akaba and Sawatari spoke. "You came at a good time! I chased out that Academy bunch just like you told me to! I guess this makes me one of your Lancers now!"

"Lancers? What's that?" Gogenzaka asked in confusion and Sawatari looked to him. "it's about how this Battle Royale was a selection exam for them!" and Haruto was confused. "Exam?"

Everyone went to be ont he same level as Reiji who leant casually aginst the roadside wall as Yuya asked. "What do you mean the Battle Royale was a selection exam deciding for Duelst Warriors!? Answer me, Akaba Reiji! Did you know those guys from Fusion Dimension were going to show up from the start?!"

"Yes, I knew." Reiji pushed off the wall and walked a few steps, back faced to everyone. "That is why I changed the finals of the Junior Youth Class Championship... from a Tournament to a Battle Royale within the city. I intended to have you face and fend off the enemy invasion "

"Us?!" Yuya asked in shock. "Why not the Pro or Youth Classes, why us, Junior Youth?" Yuya asked and Sawatari spoke up. "The Youth Class was fighting too, they were all wiped out except for one guy."

"Wiped out?!" Gogenzaka said in surprise. "That's why yours truly was assigned to come out here." Sawatari said and Reiji spoke up next. "And just as I had expected, you succeeded in fending off the Academy. You are truly our Anti-Academy Duel Warriors! You have shown the power worthy of the title Lancers!"

"Screw that!" Yuya shouted out suddenly. "To hell with your Lancers, for something like that, Michio and Teppei were...! And everyone else was turned into cards! Yuzu too...!" As Yuya was crying as he said it.

"It's your fault everyone was... Yuzu was!" Yuya cried out and Serena spoke up for the first time. "It's not Reiji's fault. If Yuzu was defeated by the Academy, then the fault is mine." and Gogenzaka asked. "What do you mean, it's your fault and before that, who are you?"

"I am Serena, a Duelist of the Academy." and Gogenzaka wa ssurprised. "What?!" and Yuya spoke. "The Academy?! Then doesn't mean you're the enemy?!" and Sawatari was approaching Serena. "Why is the enemy ehre with us?! And in Hiiragi Yuzu's outfit as well! Are you a spy, trying to gather infomation while pretending to be Hiiragi Yuzu!? That's it, that's got to be it" and Serena clsoed her eyes

Haruto stepped in front of Serena. "What, whya re you getting in my way?! You bastard! Are you going to protect the enemy?" Sawatari asked hotly in front of Haruto. "At least hear her out before making any assumptions." Haruto said with hands up in defense.

"Serena is not a spy." Everyoen turned to Reiji who spoken. "She is being chased by the Academy." Reiji cotinued and Serena spoken next. "That's right. The Obelisk Force came here chasing after me, I'm sure Yuzu was mistaken for me and was..."

Gogenzaka interupted. "Mistakened for you?!" and Mieru was next to ask a question Why did you even change clothes?!" and Serena closed her eyes and looked to Kurosaki. "That was... in order for me to meet Kurosaki"

"What?!" Yuya asked in surprised as everyone looked to Kurosaki. "Yuzu told me to go meet Kurosaki in person and ask him wxactly what happened in the Xyz Dimension, that's why she went out as bait! In order to draw the Obelisk Force away from me!" Serena explained.

"You can't be..." Yuya shut his eyes and Haruto spoke up. "What she says is true, I only went after Serena as so the plan would work, though I kind of wish I did follow her now." Haruto said a bit downtrodden.

"I see... so that's what it was. You all won and survived." Reiji pushed up hsi glasses as he spoke. "What we need now is that strength! Instea dof mourning those who were defeated, you shoudl take pride that you overcome such strong Duelists!"

Yuya's entire body was shaking and eh clenche dhis fists. "Shut up! Screw your pride!If you hadn't us fight...! Yuzu... Give everybody back!" Yuya went to punch Reiji who caught it in his left hand. "If you call yourself a Duelist, express not trhough your fists, but through your Duels!" Reiji stated and pushed Yuya who back jumped in response.

"I will! In place of Yuzu and everyone else...! I'll make you groivel before me!" Yuya declared as Reiji moved his glasses once more, pushing them up. "Very well. if I lose, I'll repent until you're satisifed. you are all not aware of your true mission yet or of why I decided to create the Lancers." Reiji turned around and continued.

"And that is to protect our home world from the tragedy that befell the Xyz Dimension. Action Field, On! City of the Future - Heartland Activate!" Reiji raised a hand and the Solid Vision spheres actiavted once more and the Action Field materialized an exact replica of the futuristic city on the card's artwork.

Kurosaki looked agitated and Serena spoke. "Heartland! From the Xyz Dimension...!" and Kurosaki spoke next. "That's right. My... Our... homeland!" as everyone looked to Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki, accept Hiiragi Yuzu's wish and tell us just what happened in Heartland." Reiji said to Kurosaki who refused to answer, having a pained expression. "It seems I stirred up some indescribable disgrace then I will say it. In the midst of the Battle Royale, the Academy attacked you and they did the same to..." Reiji was interrupted by Yuya's ourburst.

"Stop! Please stop..." Yuya hugged his arms around himself, advancing towards Reiji. "Before they came here.. they already finished with the Xyz Dimension."

"Stop!" Yuya pointed at Reiji. "I'll beat you right now and make you repent!" Yuya declared.

"DUEL!" both Yuya and Reiji called out, Duel Disks activated.

 **Yuya: 4000**  
 **Reiji: 4000**

"I, using the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and the Scale 8, Creation Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya stated as two pillars of lgiht appeared as a witch with a clown or jester like grab in blue with a black visor covering the top half of her face but her eyes clearly visible as on her visor on the left side was a orange star while the other monster looked like a robed sorcorcer garbed in pink and white and only her left eye showing as the numbers 4 and 8 appeared respectively under the two monsters as bigger verison of Yuya's Pendant appeared inbetween them.

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 5 to 7! Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Yuay declared up hand raised as the big pendulum swayed back and forth until it created a circular swinging motion as a portal opened up and two lighst escaped from it.

"Stargazer Magican! **(LV5/1200/2400** ) and Performapal Matmmoth Splash! **(LV6/1900/2300)** " as a different kind of Magician appeared this time on white and styled like it was from the future, holding a strange sword that looked like a clock face for a hilt and a big purple mammoth with a green jacket, a top hat on it's head which had bowl cut of dark purple hair, it's trunk end had a been covered up by a blue sphere with a yellow star on it, it's eyes had literally yellow stars on them and to top it all off, it's tail was a showerhead.

"A Pendulum Summon right out of the gates? Yuya is really into it!" Dennis commented in surprise as Yuya spoke. "With this, I end my turn."

"What did you hear from Hiiragi Yuzu?" Kurosaki asked Serena as they stared at each other. "What would a persom from the Academy want to know?" Kurosaki added to his previous question, cloutching his chest.

"My turn, draw!" Reiji drawn his card, his hand at six. "With the effect of D/D Swirlal Slime in my hand, I am able to fuse it with D/D Beformet!" As Reiji discard two cards and raised a hand up to the sky.

 _ **"Arcane swirl that takes on all forms! Engulf the grotuese god and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Temujin, the Flame Lord!"**_

Watching as a demonic monster that had one large white wing and one smalled one with it's arms and legs similar to that of a bird and it's body a pale green with a green and blue slime, the two monsters vanished into the vortex and out emerged something entirely different from before, it looked more human but it was encased what appeared to be armour, wielding rectangular red shield and ared sword while it had afiery aura around it. **(LV6/2000/1500)**

Gogenzaka spoke. "Temujin! The Fusion monster he used the last time they fought!" and Mieru was surprised as evident by her tone "Darling has faced Abaka Reiji before?" and Gogenzaka looked to her. "He has at You Show Duel School. and Dennis asked. "And who won that time?"

"The match was interupted before it could end. But had the Duel played out..." Gogenzaka closed his eyes and his head down, remmebering the scene.

"Additionally, I Summon the Tuner Monster D/D Night Howling from my hand!" As nothing but a mouth appeared with jaws of a dangerous animal **(LV3/300/600)**

"A Tuner Monster?!" Dennis said in surprise as Gogenzaka answered it. "That's right. Reiji doesn't only use Fusion Summoning!"

"When this card is successfully Summoned, i am able to Special Summon one 'D/D' from my Graveyard and make it's ATK 0! be revived D/D Berformet!" Teh same monster sue din the fusion material appeared from the jaws of Night Howling in purple light. **(LV4/1400-0/1800)**

"I Tune my level 4 D/D beformet with my level 3 D/D Night Howling!" Reiji declared as the two monsters jumepd forward and Night Howling broke into Synchro Rings and Beformet's body became clear as a flash of light emerged from the melding.

 _ **"Roar that silences the darkness... Gain the speed of a whirlwind and become a new king's cry! Synchro Summon! Be Born! Level 7! D/D/D Alexander, the Hurricane Lord!"**_ Another similar monster to Temujin appeare donly this time, donning a green cape a single blade with a green aura around it **(LV7/2500/2000)**

"Wow! Even Synchro Summoning?" Dennis complimented in surprise as Reiji continued " D/D/D Temujin, the Flame Lord's effect: When another 'D/D' monster is Special Summoned, i can Special Summon a 'D/D' Monster from my Graveyard! Be Reborn D/D Swirlal Slime!"

Temujin pointed it's sword and from it, the slime monster was reborn **(LV2/200/200)** and Reiji continued. "Additonally I activate ALexander, the Hurricane Lord's effect! When another 'D/D' monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon aLevel 4 or lower 'D/D' monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn again! D/D Beformet!"

Alexander gathered a wind around itself before D/D Beformet reappeared on the field as Reiji pointed to the slime. "I double D/D Swirlal Slime's level with D/D Berformet's effect!" As the slime glowed and it's level increased and Haruto was surprised.

"No way, surely he isn't going to..." Haruto said in surprise as Reiji had a confident smirk formed in the corner of his mouth. "I Overlay Level 4 D/D Swirlal Slime with Level 4 D/D Berformet!" The two monsters turned into dark purple energies and shot up into the sky before a explosion occured.

 _ **"In order to subjugate all that resides within this world... descend now onto the peak of the universe! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Caesar, the Wave Lord!"**_ as another similar monster to Temujin and Alexander appeared but more bulkier and wielding a mace while it's aura was blue. _**(R4/2400/1200/OU: 2)**_

"Fusion... Synchro... and Xyz?!" Dennsi said in shock as Sawataro spoke. ""Wait, you're from LDS and you didn't know that much? Akaba Reiji is famous for mastering three different Summoning methods!" Sawatari boasted.

" _I heard he was good, but I never imagined this good! Fusion, Synchro, Xyz... no one can pull it all off in a single move and yet Akaba Reiji only used a total of three cards! Seeing this guy up close... he is no ordinary Duelist!_ " Haruto thought with shock and admiration.

"It's not just three! Akaba Reiji can use Pendulum as well! And most likely, what lies beyond that!" yuya said and Haruto's eyes widened. " _Even Yuya's Pendulum Summoning? Don't tell me he uses Rituals too!_ " Haruto thought and only snapped out his thoughts as Kurosaki spoke close by to him.

"You came here to fight me?" Kurosaki asked Serena and she reponded, eyes closed. "That's right, if I could defeat the Xyz remnants in Standard... I thoguht I would be able to prove my abilites to the professor, Akaba Leo, who hadn't sent me to the front lines!" Serena opened her eyes. "That was what drove me to come this dimension but..."

Serena had a look of concern before turning serious once more, continung. "I believe the Academy's figt tto unite the dimensions is justice and I was proud to fight for that cause but Yuzu told me my comrades who went to Xyz Dimension did not act as if they were preserving justice." Serena looked to the Action Field.

"Instead, they acted as if it were a hunting game, smiling and laughing as they attacked people! Is that the truth?! What Yuzu told me...!" Serena asked Kurosaki.

"It is, they continued to hunt defenseless people, as if it were a game!" Haruto listened before his attention turned back as Reiji declared the battle.

"Battle! I attack the Defense Positon Stargazer Magician with D/D/D Alexander the Hurricane Lord!" Alexander swung it's sword, unleashing atornado as it connected with Stargazer Magician and send it blowing back before it crashed at the bottom of a building and it fell, symbolzing his destruction.

"I also attack the Defense Positon Mammoth Splash with D/D/D Caesar the Wave Lord!" Reiji declared as Caesar swung it's mace and send aaqua pressured strike of water at Mammoth Splash, it was washed away as the water spread across the Action Field. "Then I attack directly with D/D/D Temujin The Flame Lord!" as the monster swing it's sword, sending Yuya flying down the stairs behind him and landing up them "I set one card and end my turn!" Reiji declared.

 **Yuya: 2000, Hand: 1**  
 **Reiji: 4000, Hand, 2**

"Even now their faces and laughter are carved into my eyes and ears... I will never be able to forget it!" Kurosaki said as Serena was visibly shaking.

"I suspect that has happend so far is just as you expected." Reiji satrted to say as Yuya was pushing himself up, climbing up the stairs. "'From here is the real deal...' you're thinking that, aren't you?" Reiji questioned Yuya.

"You've already found what lies beyond Ppendulum Summoning! Now use that on me! That new power you obtained!" Reiji goaded Yuya who responded. "You see through everything don't you? As expected of a prodigy Duelist, Akaba Reiji!" Yuya stood up properly, hair shadowing his eyes.

"Did you forsee the outcome of the Battle Royale with that brain of yours? How many would fall, how many would survive... Are you satisfied it ended just as you expected? We are not your puppets! Michio and Teppei... Everyone who turned into cards... They were all humans with their own hearts! Even Yuzu..! Yuzu was... always by my side and encourging me! When I would be mocked for my father and bullied, she was always there for me. because Yuzu was there, I...! The reason I found what was beyond Pendulum was because I saw Yuzu trying her hardest to become stronger! Thats' I also...! My turn!" Yuya drawn his card.

"With the already set Trump Witch and Creation Magician, Pendulum Summon! Be reborn from the Extra Deck! Stargazer Magician and Performapal Splash Mammoth! Finally from my hand, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! ( **LV7/2500/2000)** "

"I activate Mammoth Splash's effect! When this card is used for a Fusion Material, I can Fusion Summon without using a 'Polymerization' Spell Card but Mammoth Splash is banished!"

Watching as Yuya's Odd-Eyes took the field, Mammoth Splash made a jingling noise before it's blue ballon popped with bubbles escaping.

"The monster I fuse with Mammoth Splash is... Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya raised his and and fann his arms out beside him.

 _ **"Dual-colored eyed dragon, become one with the blizzard behemoth and give birth to anew power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**_

 _ **(LV8/3000/2000)**_

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon look a liek a mroe feral form of Odd-Eyes as it let off a roar and Gogenzaka spoke. "That's the Fusion Dragon that made it's first appearance in his Duel with me!"

"I activate Stargazer Magician's effect! When a Pendulum Monster leaves the field, I can Special Summon it! Return, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" as Yuya's ace returned once more as Stargazer Magician sliced the air forming a star sign of a dragon. "Then, I activate Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can use monsters on my Field as materials to perform a Fusion Summon!" Yuya declared as Trump Witch let loose a flurry of red and black coloured suits of cards signs.

"The monsters I choose to fuse are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magican!" Yuya stated as the two monsters rose in the air.

 _ **"Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**_

 _ **(LV8/3000/2000)**_

Another dragon appeare donyl this one was more different as it looked mroe of an armoured Odd-Eyes with a huge gold circular ring on it's back and one of it's eyes was covered up.

"This time it's the Fusion Dragon he used in our Duel!" Mieru said in surprise as Yuya spoke. "Beast-Eyes and Rune-Eyes are both monsters I was able to call upon thanks to the hint I got from Yuzu, from wanting to defeat LDS and being taught by Sora."

"Oh? From Shiunin Sora? While I did not know that specifically, to think she'd learn from a Duelist from the Academy..." Reiji said and Yuya was surprised. "You knew?! That Sora was from the Academy?!" Yuya asked him.

"Yes, his Fusion Summoning energy was on a different level to those of LDS. I see... So that in turn affected you, giving you the power to call upon a new dragon!" Reiji pushed up his glasses as he spoke.

"Sora's power went from Yuzu to me?! Are you trying to say that my being to call out Beast-Eyes and Rune-Eyes is from the Academy's power?!" Yuya asked and Reiji responded. "It's just a single hypothesis, it hasn't been proven yet."

Yuya clsoed his eyes. "I was moved by Yuzu's feelings to become stronger in order to defeat LDS... That's why I also will... beat you no matter what! When Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon has used Stargazer Magician as Fusion Material, it can attack three times!" Yuya stated as Rune-Eyes's ring was gather energy in form of a triangle.

"Go, Battle! Rune-Eyes! Attack his monsters! Consecutive Shining Burst!" Yuya called out as Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let loose a huge beam of energy wiping all three monsters.

 **Yuya: 2000, Hand: 1**  
 **Reiji: 1900, Hand, 2**

"Then your sister really was kidnapped..." Serena said and Kurosaki reponded. "It is the truth. But... Why do you look so much like Ruri?" Serena gasped lightly.

"This is the end! Get him, Beast-Eyes! Hell Dive Burst!" As Beast-Eyes was engulfed in flames and dived towards Reiji as Mieru spoke. "Reiji's LP is only 1900!" as Googenzaka added. "If he takes an attack from the 3000 ATK Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon... it's over!"

The attack hit and caused an explosion of smoke and when it parted Akaba Reiji was still standing. "I activated the Trap Card I had set... D/D/D Contract Modifcation, by banishing the 'D/D/D' monster with the highest ATK in my Graveyard, I negate any damamge dealt to me. I can also add one Level 4 or lower 'D/D' Pendulum Monster from mY Deck to my Hand." Reiji added the said card to card.

"I have come to understand that the reaosn you found the path from Pendulum to Fusion... was because of your strong feelinsg towards Hiiragi Yuzu but if you evolve only through strong emotions, you cannot win at Duelling!" Yuya gasped as Reiji continued. "The Lancers are a squad made to fight the Academy in real combat! Remember that such unstable emotions can fatal in a real battle!"

"I don't intend to be a part of your Lancers!" Yuya declared and Reiji spoke. "You don't want to save Hiiragi Yuzu?" Reiji questioned Yuya.

"What? Yuzu... Are you saying she's alive!?" Yuya asked and Serena added her own "Do you mean she was captured by the Obelisk Force?! Are you saying you saw that!?"

"Now then, end your turn. next is my turn to show you my true strength. if you want to defeat the Academy and save Hiiragi Yuzu, you must overcome me first! Reiji made a fist towards Yuya who spoke. "Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" Reiji drawn his card.

 **Yuya: 2000, Hand: 1**  
 **Reiji: 1900, Hand, 5 (A/N: When i reviewed this Duel, the hands of 50 and 51 gotten errored so i'm going by the Actual Duel infomation here)**

"I Set the Scale 1 D/D Magical Astronomer Galilei and Scale 10 D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler on the Pendulum Scale! I can Special Summon Level 2 to 9 monsters at once." As two mechanical like pieces that was looked like ti belonged in a science lab appeared with numbers 1 and 10 respectviely under them, showing the scale.

"Here it comes... Akaba Reiji's Pendulum Summon!" as Reiji spoke. "O great power that shakes my soul, reside within this body and become a new shard of strength that divides the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Appear, the surpeme deity that apsses judgement upon tiwlight of the gods! D/D/D Abyss Raganrok the Complete Oblivion Overlord! **(LV8/2200/3000)**

From the Pendulum Portal, a big dark red flash came and out from it stood a gigantic humanoid fiend sitting upon a throne and it was in ATK Mode.

"When this card is successfully Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one 'D/D/D' monster from the graveyard!" Reiji said as the cloth of Oblivion stretched out and stabbe dinto the ground, and adark purple portal appeared. "Revive, D/D/D Caesar, the Wave Lord!"

" _What really long names these D/D/D's have, but I doubt Akaba Reiji summoned them in ATK mode by mistake despite Yuya's two Dragons having the higher attack power._ " haruto as Reiji spoke. "I Normal Summon D/D Necro Slime form my hand!" as a demonic skull appeared with slime oozing out of it's eye and most of it somehow having pushed out through a big hole. **(LV1/300/300)**

"Then I activate Abyss Ragnarok's monster effect, I tribute D/D Necro Sliem and banish one monster on my opponent's side of the field, I banish Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Reiji stated as the cloth wrapped around Necro Slime and Abyss Ragnarok used it it to whack Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as it dissolved in blue energy.

"What?!" Yuya said and Gogenzaka spoke. "But he still has Beast-Eyes!" and Reiji spoke. "I activate D/D Necro Slime's effect in the Graveyard, I banish this card to Fusion Summon a D/D/D monster."

"Wait so he can..." Gogenzaka was about to say as Yuya finished it off. "Pendulum-Fusion too?" and Reiji spoke. "I fuse Abyss Raganrok the Complete Oblivion Overlord and Caesar, the Wave Lord!" Reiji pointed up at his two monsters.

 _ **"Crush the twilight of the gods and with the force of your surging wave, open up a new world! Fusion Summon! Appear, autocratic god of limits! D/D/D Caesar Ragnarok the Wave Complete Oblivion Overlord!"**_

A new monster formed out of the vortex of the two and it was a more builker version of Abyss Ragnarok with Caesar's Armour as the throne no longer remained and it's stats appeared. **(LV10/3200/3000)**

"3200 ATK! Yuya said in surprise.

"I activate the monster effect of Caesar the Wave Lord, one of the Fusion Materials that was sent to the Graveyard, I add one 'Covenant' card from my Deck to my hand." Reiji shown the card he selected. "Battle! I attack Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Caesar Ragnarok the Wave Complete Oblivion Overlord! The End of Judgement!"

Caesar Ragnarok the Wave Complete Oblivion Overlord let loose a burst of blue energy and it struck Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as Yuya crossed his arms to protect himself from the shockwave. "Beast-Eyes!"

 **Yuya: 1800, Hand: 1**  
 **Reiji: 1900, Hand, 2**

"First Rune-Eyes, now his other Fusion Dragon too." Gigenzaka said and Mieru spoke. "Now Darling's field is empty."

"Is this all you've got?" Reiji asked and Yuya asked in aggravation. "What?!" as Reiji continued. "You haven't given it you all yet, I haven't gone all out either obivlously, I send two cards face down and end my turn." Reiji stated as two face down cards appeared in front of him.

"Now it's your turn. if you want me to go all out, I'm sure you won't be unwilling to show me your all." as Yuya asked. "Yuzu is in the Academy's clutches right? If you know, answer me!"

"In that case, defeat me, you want to make me grovel don't you? You mean to say as long as Hiiragi Yuzu is alright, whatever happens to your carded comrades doesn't matter?" Reiji asked as Yuya placed a hand over his face, gasping before asserting control of himself.

" _He looked like something else for a moment._ " Haruto thought as Yuya spoke. "My turn!"

 **Yuya: 1800, Hand: 2**  
 **Reiji: 1900, Hand, 0**

"Once more swing, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Revive once again from my Extra Deck! Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The pendulum swung once moe as the two monsters appeared once again.

"Then I Normal Summon Performapal Pendulum Magician from my hand!" In a flash of light, a top hat magcian draped red with blue hair and yellow eyes, holding a Pendulum in his right hand. **(LV4/1500/800)**

"Creation Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I choose one monster and make it's Level the same as another monster!" Creation magcian fired an arrrow in yuya's field as a dark pink explosion occured. "I make Stargazer Magician Level 4, the same as Performapal Pendulum Wizard!"

"He has two level 4's!" Serena said and Yuya continued. "I Overlay my Level 4 Stargazer Magician with Level 4, Performapal Pendulum Wizard!" As Stargazer Magician turned a dark colour of energy while Pendulum Wizard became a yellow energy and the two slown into a newly formed vortex before Yuya.

 _ **"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**_

A dark dragon appeared looking similar to Odd-Eyes appeared though it looked more snake-like in it's body design while the spheres in it's wings were dark purple as were the two Overlay Units circulating around it's body. **(R4/2500/2000/OU: 2)**

"Yuto's Dragon!" Kurosaki said with surprise and Yuya continued. "I actuvate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's monster effect! I use one Overlay Unit; until the end of this turn, Caesar Ragnarok's ATK is halved and that amount is added to Dark Rebellion's ATK! Treason Discharge!"

Watching as Dark Rebellion's wings opened up as a Overlay Unit disappeared and purple lightning gathered before being fired at Caesar Ragnarok, effectively binding him adding a further 1600 to Dark Rebellion. "I use another Overlay Unit! Treason Discharge!" as the same thing happened again, lowering Caesar Raganrok by 800 and Dark Rebellion in turn, gaining the lost ATK.

"A difference of 4100!" Gogenzaka said and Mieru spoke. "This is definitely the match-clincher!" as Haruto was amazed by Dark Rebellion's effect and thought to himself. " _While it may seem like it is a win, there's still Akaba Reiji's face downs..._ " Haruto thought.

"Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack Caesar Ragnarok! Lighting Disobey of Rebellion! " Yuya declared and Reiji spoke. "I activate Caesar Ragnarok's monster effect! I return D/D Astronomer Kepler to my hand hand and then I equip one of my opponent's monster's to Caesar Ragnarok and increase it's ATK by that monster's ATK, I equip Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to Caesar Ragnarok!"

Just as Dark Rebellion was about to attack with it's blade underneath it's jaw, Caesar Raganrok absorbed Kepler and used it's cloth to bind Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon before absorbing it. "Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called out as Caesar Ragnarok's ATK was raised by 2500, making it 3300 as Dark Rebellion stabbed through Caesar Ragnarok, causing an explosion.

 **Yuya: 1800, Hand: 1**  
 **Reiji: 300, Hand, 1**

"I set a card and end my turn and Dark Rebellion's ATK returns to normal." Yuya stated. "That was impressive," Reiji said as Yuya spoke. "What?!" as Reiji continued. "I've seen what's beyond your Pendulum once again, if Pendulum Fusion was born from your bonds with Hiiragi Yuzu, whose bonds did that Pendulum-Xyz come from? I suppsoe it doesn't matter, we'll find out soon enough." Reiji pushed up his glasses. "It's my turn next."

 **Yuya: 1800, Hand: 1**  
 **Reiji: 300, Hand, 2**

Reiji dranw his next card. "Through the Pendulum effect of the set D/D Magicial Astronomer Galilei, i increase the Scale from 1 to 3!" as the Scale did icnrease to 3 with Reiji only Pendulum card on the field.

"Once again i setthe Scale 10 D/D magicial Astronomer Kepler that was returned to my hand, wiht this I can summon Level 4 to 9 monsters at once! O great power that shakes my soul, reside within this body and become a new shard of strength that divides the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Revive! D/D/D Abyss Raganrok the Complete Oblivion Overlord and from my hand, D/D/D Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord!"

The new monster looked like huge crystal with a head attached to it as it's stats were shown **(LV8/3000/1000)**

"That's the other monster that cornered Yuya in their other match!" Gogenzaka said as Yuya spoke. "Trap Card, Wings of Misdirection activate! Until the turn ends, the activation of all the opponent's Monster, Spell and Trap effects are negated and one monster on my field gains 800 ATK!" As yellow feathers fluttered the field with every card bathed in a yellow glow as Dark Rebellion's ATK rose to 3300.

"Dark Rebellion's ATK si higher than Hell Armageddon's!" Mieru said and Gogenzaka added in a approving tone."And he's sealed the opponent's set cards!"

"I Overlay my level 8 Abyss Raganrok the Complete Oblivion Overlord and Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord!" Reiji's monsters turned dark purple and shot up.

"What?!" Kurosaki said and Haruto spoke. "He can go from Pendulum to Xyz as well?" as Reiji continued with a chant from the vortex exploding.

 _ **"When two suns climb the sky, the grounds of a new world shall open up! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 8! D/D/D Kali Yuga the Twin Dawn Overlord!"**_

A new monster emrged from crackling lightning before sitting down upon a throne similar to the one that ahd appeared before, the monster looking as demonic as before but this time, it's armour was a dark red while wearing a buckeled robe around it's legs as two dark purple Overlay Units surrounded it. **(R8/3500/3000/OU: 2)**

"3500 ATK?!" Yuya said in surprise as Reiji continued "When this card is Special Summoned successfully, until the end of this turn, all card effects aside from Kali Yuga are negated!" and Yuya was surprised. "What?!"

Dark Rebellion's ATK returned to 2500. "Battle! I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Kali Yuga the Twin Dawn Overlord! Twin Break Shot! _"_ Gathering dark lightning from it's horns, the attack shot out at Dark Rebellion and caused a explosion, blowing Yuya backwards and onto the lower level of the platform.

 **Yuya: 800, Hand: 1**  
 **Reiji: 300, Hand, 0**

"Yuya!/Darling!" Gogenzaka and Mieru ran forward as Reiji stood atop fo the steps Yuya had fallen down. "I end my turn, what's the matter? Are you done already? Where did that convinction to make me grovel go? Come on! Weren't you going to make me repent?"

"I can't stand by to watch any longer!" Gogenzaka said and Mieru spoke. "Meiru shall assist!" but the two were stopped by Yuya's cry. "Don't get in the way!"

The group walked to look at the Duel as Yuya spoke. "This is my Duel... Mine and Yuzu's... And Yuto's." As Yuya pushed hismelf back up and Kurosaki spoke. "Yuto?" to himself.

"I will... save Yuzu no matter the cost and I'll keep my promise with Yuto! That's why I can't afford to lose! To those who try to make us fight... Those hurt people through Duelling... There's no way we'll lose to them! My turn!"

 **Yuya: 800, Hand: 2**  
 **Reiji: 300, Hand, 0**

"I'll win! with the card Yuto entrusted ot me, I'll beat you! When there are no monsters on my field, I can activate the Spell Card, Shuffle Reborn from my hand! I negate Dakr Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effects and Special Summon it!" Watching as Dark Rebellion returned from a dark blue hole in the ground in ATK Mode as Yuya continued. "Next, via Shuffle Reborn's effect, I return Performapal Trump Witch to my Deck..." Yuya added the card to his Deck as it shuffled automatically. "Then I draw a card!"

Looking at the card, Yuya continued. "It's here! I set the Scale 3 Destruction Magician with the previously set Scale 8 Creation Magician on the Pendulum Scale!" as a different magician draped in white and blue wielding what appeare dot be doubled balded sword with a shield connecting the two blades, the Pendulum appeared in the sky again.

"I can summon monsters with levels 4 to 7 at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Revive once more! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Watching as Yuya's Odd-Eys returned Yuya continued. "I activate Destruction Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I choose an Xyz monster and giv eti Levels equal to it's Rank! I make Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon into Level 4!"

Destruction Magican moved his weapon as the orbs in it's blades lit up before gathering ina circle, creating a pentagram and blue energy shot out, hitting Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as it's Rank was changed to Level 4.

"Giving an Xyz monster Levels?" Kurosaki asked in surpise as Yuya continued. "Creation Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I choose one monster and make it's Level the same as another monster!" CreatioN magciian fired it's arrow again as the dark pink blast fo energy erupted.

"I make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Level 7, the same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya stated and Serena spoke in surprise. "Now he has...!" as Haruto had wide eyes and spoke after her. "Two Level 7 monsters!"

Reiji gave a smile and whispered lowly. "It's here." as Yuya continued on with his move. "I Overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" A steh tow dragons became energy and entered a vortex before ir exploded.

 _ **"Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"**_ **(R8/3000/2500/OU: 2)**

The Dragon that Yuya used in his Duel with Sora appeared and Haruto had to admit, something. " _That's one Dragon I'd definitely want to have!i" Haruto thought with admiration._

Reiji made a fist and small chuckle. "This is it., this is what I wanted to see." as Yuay spoke. "I activate the Trap Card, Wings of Misdirection from my Graveyard! I banish this card, Creation and Destruction Magicians on my field to increase Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ATK! AT the same time, until the end of this turn all effects of my opponent's monsters and the activation of their set cards are negated!"

"I activate Kali Yuga the Twin Dawn Overlord's effect! This monster's effects cannot be negated by the effects of other cards." Reiji stated as the yellow wings disappeared as Yuya spoke. "It doesn't matter even if you do! Kali Yuga's ATK is 3500 and Odd-Eyes rebellion Dragon is 3800, your set cards are sealed! Battle! Go, odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Imperial Wrath Revolt Strike Disobey!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Drgaon's wings opened ot reveal the plasma blades as it's twin fanged jaw glowed with energy and the dragon raced forth, tearing up the ground and the stairway, heading for it's intended target.

"I activate Kali Yuga's monster effect! I use one Overlay Unit to destory all Spell and Trap cards on the field then use the remaining Overlay Unit to return my destoryed card back where they were! Wings of Misdirection only works on cards that were on the field when it was activated. I can activate my cards now so I activate the Trap, Covenant with the Mistaken Seal! I can negate the effcts of Trap Cards in activation so i negate the effects of Wings of Misdirection and next I activate another Trap! Re-Contract Covenant! I can now use the effect of the negated Wings of Misdirection to increase Kali Yuga's ATK by 800!"

"What?!" Yuya said in shock as Reiji spoke. "The battle resumes! Now Kali Yuga, defeat Odd-Eyes Rebellion Drgaon at its own game!" The monsters collided as Kali Yuga's ATK was now 4300 and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon at 3000 and then a explosion occured as Yuya was sent flying back.

 **Yuya: 0, Hand: 0**  
 **Reiji: 300, Hand, 0**

The Action Field diappeared as it was revealed that the sun was setting as Reiji spoke. "Like I said, you're naive. You can't save Hiiragi Yuzu as you are, but I still have hopes for you, the same goes for all of you who survived the Battle Royale, you all, with your knowledge of Pendulum Summoning, have surpassed LDS's current top team . That's why I decided to choose you all to be Lancers and cross dimensions with me." and Reiji walked away.

"I cant go on like this. I have to get stronger... even stronger than I am rigtht now! I'll defintiely save Yuzu! YUZU!" Yuya sat up on his knees crying out.

* * *

And finally we are done with this chapter! it was an annoyance to have to follow the entire Duel spanning two episodes and a bti fo the exposition that was being done too, plus couldn't they have made Reiji's monster card names smaller! Thank god he doens't Duel very much else my hands will feel like they'll fall off!

Oh and my egg hatch? it's another accursed Magmar, I got four fo these already! However durign the time of this chapter beign written over the few days that curse changed and I managed to get Hitmonlee!

Anyway enough about Pokemon Go, next time, the public will know about the Lancers and how will Haruto proceed? Fidn out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes! Until then, Favourite me, this story and leave your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: A Family's Love

Hello and welcome to Chapter 7! So we learn about the Lancers, what will happen next? We'll find out but first we must answer some reviews!

 **HunterHQ -** I remember an epic combo with red eyes archetype. On the first turn, use red eyes fusion to make any red eyes fusion monster, it then becomes treated as red eyes black dragon. Equip with black metal dragon then use inferno fire blast. Cool right?

I might use that move but we'll see.

 **00raiserXL** \- Will there by any chance of Haruto utilizing all three Summoning Methods, including Pendulum Summoning. As well as Accel Synchro, Contact Fusion and Rank-Up Xyz?

I can promise you Haruto will utilize Fusion, Synchro and Xyz including Rank-Up and Pendulum, but Accel Synchro, Contact Fusion? It might be a possibility but I haven't written any big ideas until I hit the Synchro Dimension on that part

Now that we answered our lovely reviews, let's get started!

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game except when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings or Endings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot.

* * *

Born from the discovery of implementing mass into Solid Vision, Action Duels! Duels where the field, monsters and the Duelists become one, pulls the crowd into the maelstrom of crazed excitement!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 2, Burn!]**

 **Rettsu sutto! Isshun no senko kara!  
(Let's start! From a flash of light!)**

A close up of just Haruto's face looking to the right before the camera zoomed out to show his upper body as behind him was a red background and a silhouette of Red-Eyes appeared for a brief moment before changing completely in a pattern of white lines.

 **Rettsu faindo! Sou. boku ga iku beki Wei  
(Let's find! Yeah, the way I should go)**

The next short was of Yuzu looking to the left as the camera panned back, showing a pinkish purple scheme and her bracelet flashing in a brief moment.

 **Rettsu sutto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara  
(Let's start! The fun has just begun)**

Yuya has his head lowered before he brings it up, pulling back his goggles to place on his forehead as he had a green background and his pendant swayed from side to side.

 **Redi go! Riaru no maku ake  
(Ready go! Open reality's curtain!)**

Haruto, Yuya and Yuzu stood within the stands of entrance way as the camera zoomed in behind them and then rotated aroudn so it faced there three and they each had a smile before the camera zoomed out to show the vast space of the Duel Stadium that was jam packed with people as confetti was falling.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Kitai, fuan no mirai ga ima ugokidasu  
(My future, full of worries and expectations is starting now!)**

Haruto's duel disk was on standby and he moved to get ready for a duel but paused as Yuya, Yuzu, Gogenzaka approached him from all sides and Haruto had to sheepishly put his hand behind his head.

 **Tashika na negai ga koko ni aru kara dont worry**  
 **(But I've definitely got my wish with me, so don't worry!)**

The group turned around to see the various competitors all looking ready to duel.

 **Akogareta ano hi mezashite boku wa tatakau  
(Aiming for that day I've always dreamed of, I'll fight)**

Haruto drawn a card and placed it on his Duel Disk as a flash of white occurred and surrounding him was Red-Eyes , Red-Eyes , his Gemini Counterpart, Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Summoned Skull and it's counterpart, Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning.

 **Kirameku tsuyosa ga Kado ni yadoru  
(With sparkling strength residing in the cards!)**

Haruto gave a smile before it cut away to reveal him flying on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, soaring with into the sky.

 **Appu/Daun wo kurikaeshi nagara  
(Through the repeating ups and downs)**

The LSD top ranking students, Sawatari, Shun, Sora, Reira and Reiji from the bottom up to the top, posing before it zoomed in Reiji's glasses, causing a lens to brighten up and reveal a silhouette.

 **Firu Itto! Koda ga Ba,Ba,Ba,Bn!**  
 **(Feel it! My heartbeat's Bu-Bu-Bu-Burn!)**

The scene changed to Duel Mosnters cards falling as a silhouette figure looked on ominously behind a glass window and the cards seemingly absorbed into a machine.

 **Furikitta genkai wo mata norikoete boku wa tsuyoku naru  
(I break away and surpass my limits again! I'll get even stronger!)**

Haruto was riding Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon as Yuya was flying upwards on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon pulled back it's head to fire upon Odd-Eyes but Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared to block the attack as Yuto briefly appeared.

 **Akirametaku wa nai kara  
(Because I don't want to give up!)**

Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes came at Haruto and Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning appeared.

 **Kasoku suru kaze ni notte mukaerunda  
(I ride the ever-accelerating winds and head forth!)**

A white silhouetted dragon appeared behind a D-Wheel riding towards the screen and drifted to reveal a young man's face under his helmet.

 **Ashita sura ito'oshikunaru hodo no boku no yume  
(Towards my dream that makes me look forward to tomorrow!)**

Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and Dark Rebellion clashed before an explosion occurred and Odd-Eyes and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon firing a dragon breath in mid-collision, causing an even bigger explosion

 **Ano kumo wo tsukinukete mabush yume wo aozora ni egako  
(I'll break through those clouds, and draw my dazzling dream across the blue skies)**

It cleared away to reveal Yuya riding Odd-Eyes in the clouds and a rocket comes out of nowhere and Shun crossing his arms on his Raid Raptor, blasting off into the distance.

 **Rettsu sutto! Isshun no senko kara  
(Let's start! From a flash of light!)**

Haruto stood upon a pillar and gave a smile as before him was Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning and a Red-Eyes B. Chick, facing off against someone

 **Rettsu faindo! Sou, boku ga iku beki Wei  
(Let's find! Yeah, the way I should go)**

The You Show Duel School were cheering on as Yuya and Sawatari were duelling in a decrepit old village, enjoying themselves.

 **Rettsu sutto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara**  
 **(Let's start! The fun has just begun)**

Yuzu and her opponent Masumi also enjoying themselves in a maze of high walkways as Yuzu held a blank fusion Monster card.

 **Redi go! Riaru no maku ake  
(Ready go! Open reality's curtain!)**

Yuya leapt from from the sky and landed on the Maiami Duel Championship logo as his past opponents along with Yuzu, Gongenzaka,, Yoko, Shuzo, and Haruto, all looking up at the screen.

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
A Family's Love**

-Maiami Stadium-

Golden feathers continuously rained down in the Stadium as Nico Smiley's voice boomed through the building as the spotlights were on the man himself "The Maiami Championship Junior Youth Tournament! The victors of the intense 24-hour Battle Royale now return to the LDS Centre Court! Please welcome them with a rousing round of applause!"

Different coloured beams of red, yellow and green shone as from the exit way where the Duelists previously ran out of had the survivors walking in from the 24 hour Battle Royale, cries and cheers were heard as Haruto, Yuya, Serena, Tsukikage, Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Dennis, Mieru and Kurosaki walked in.

"That's Yuya!" Tatsuya said as he watched fro the stands and Ayu spoke. "And Yuzu and Haruto as well!" Ayu said happily.

Cheerleaders were dancing as the group approached Nico Smiley as SHuzo noted something. "Yuya, Yuzu and Haruto look a bit tired out from here." and Futoshi asked. "Why is Sawatari there, didn't he lose to Yuya in the first round?"

"Speaking of which, that girl Mieru, should of lost to Tsukikage as Sawatari heard some rather unsavoury things and took the microphone from Nico Smiley.

"All of you shut up!" Sawatari spoke into the microphone, silencing everyone. "I didn't cheat my way here! I got a pass to partake in a revival round by going straight to Akaba Reiji! I'm standing right here now as a Lancer because I won and advanced!"

Hearing murmurs of what a Lancer was, the feed cut to a young woman with magenta hair and blue eyes, wearing a dark pink colored skirt and blouse with gold long earrings and necklace and also having red lipstick and pink nail polish and fair skinned.

"This may be sudden, but as representative of the organizer of this tournament, I have an important annoucmenet for everyone. As of noon today, the Maiami Championship... will be discontinued." The woman said as everyone gave surprised gasps and cries of the sudden announcement.

"The reason for discontinuing the Championship: in midst of the Battle Royale, an opposing force invaded our world, these invaders come from a dimension beyond our imagination, and intend to wage war against our home. Their vangaurd has advanced upon us. They use Duel Monsters cards as weapons and attacked us with monsters summoned through Real Solid Vision. We did not broadcast the Battle Royale in real time so that people of Maiami City... No, so that people of the world would not panic unnecessarily. Please understand." The woman spoke clearly and calmly

"What's this about another dimension?" One male asked while a female had one of her own. "Invaders?" and another male. "Using Duel Monsters as weapons?" and another spoke. "There's no way that's possible..."

"In that case, please watch the following segment of the live footage." The woman spoke again, her voice blaring through the speakers and on the giant screen of Obelisk Force carding the remaining Knights of Duels and the proof of them being carded as gasps and questions of "What was that?"

"That's right." The woman spoke again. "That is the Academia's modus operandi, they defeat their opponents in a Duel and then turn them into cards without mercy." More mutterings were going around and the woman spoken once again.

"However, please put your worries to rest. Those cruel inavders have been repelled by the brave Duelists who participated in the Battle Royale, no stone left unturned!" As the projector shown the recent Duel Haruto recalled with Obelisk Force, and Yuya's duel against Sora.

"Wait that's-" Shuzo begun to say as Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi spoke in unison. "Sora?!" as the woman spoke once more. "These are the heroes who protected Maiami City! I wish to extol upon them the honour of Lance Defense Soldiers – The Lancers!"

Haruto heard the crowd cheering Lancers, looking around as Sawatari begun waving his hands to accept the cheers as Shuzo asked something. "Repel the enemy... does that mean Sora is an enemy too?"

The woman spoke again. "Thanks to the efforts of our esteemed Lancers, we have averted a crisis for now. However, we do not know when the enemy will attack again, in preparation for that, I encourage you all to hoen your Duelling skills even further in order to protect yourselves, we at LDS will provide the premises as well as the curriculum for you to do so! The next Lancer may be one of you."

The giant projector shown the LDS building with Lancers in dark bold lettering and shadowed figures in different coloured outlines as the crowd was speaking about becoming one as Reiji's voice came through the speakers.

"The world has gone through a complete change, the peace we knew yesterday is now a thing of the past." the projector fizzled out before it shown Reiji sitting in a chair in a darkened room. "Be aware we are now entering an era of battle. The Leo Duel Schools of the world, LDS... From this day onwards, they will be Lance Defense Soldiers, the front line of our defense and I, Akaba Reiji, will be fighting alongside the Lancers you see before you." Reiji stood up, arms wide before the projector changed to a knight riding a horse wielding a lance.

"A Lancer wields their lance horseback to break through enemy lines, we will eliminate the enemy by all means, this is a promise to the entire world." Reiji stated as the crowd went wild and cheered Lancers over and over again as soon the crowds left and the Duelists, Haruto left Yuya with Shuzo, his mother and the others, saying he needed to hurry home.

-Haruto's House-

As soon as Haruto opened up the door, he was met with a crushing hug by Harumi and gasped for breath. "Oh honey, you're alright!" Harumi said happily and Haruto spoke. "M-Mom, breathing room!" Haruto said and Harumi didn't let go, though her grip did loosen a bit.

"I saw your Duels on TV, you were amazing! But then the Battle Royale and I thought-" Harumi let go of Haruto and she did have a concerned look of her face, holding back any tears were forming and Haruto spoke. "Let's... talk inside Mom." Haruto said and took off his shoes and the two entered the living room, Harumi sitting at the table while Haruto sat across from her.

"Are you okay honey?" Harumi asked as Haruto had a deep thoughtful expression. "I think so, the reality of other Dimensions and people becoming cards hasn't really sunk in yet." Haruto said, putting his arms on the table, hands clasped.

"Did you... fight any of these invaders dear?" Harumi asked, her tone concerned and Haruto sighed. "Once, with everyone else, if they weren't there, I doubt I would of lasted against them, but when I saw Michio and Teppei being carded, I didn't know what to think."

"You shouldn't go." Harumi said and Haruto looke dat her, her face was one of that of a protective mother. And the door to the room opened, Haruto turned to see a older looking version of himself except he had some greying streaks in his rather wild brown and wearing rimmed square glasses as he wore a complete brown suit with a red neck tie, wearing a black dragon ring on his right middle finger with on his left hand was a wedding ring as he also carried a briefcase "Ah Dad, welcome home."

Harumi looked to her husband. "Ah Kei, I assume you seen the recent news?" Harumi asked him and Kei pulled up a chair beside her, setting the briefcase on the table and shifting his neck tie to loosen it and sat down. "Thank you son and yes dear, I seen it all, first, I want to say how proud I am of you son, for getting so far in the Tournament and helping your friends." Kei said to him with a smile.

"I think Haruto shouldn't Duel any more dear, these invaders surely are just people dressing up as a prank?" Harumi said and Kei took off his glasses, and got out a handkerchief and Haruto spoke. "Mom!" haruto said in surprise.

"Unfortunately, it isn't a prank... the energy output that those invaders used during Fusion Summoning was far greater than anything that was recorded and the cards they used, Industrial Illusions hasn't even made the cards but when we received the data, now we're looking to develop said cards, even Sakaki's Pendulum cards are giving us more to work with and create."

Haruto looked to his father as Kei continued. "Also, Haruto was chosen as a Lancer because Abaka Reiji said, there's potential in Haruto and his unique method of Gemini Summoning would be invaluable." Kei said and Harumi had a serious look on her face.

"Well, I don't care about what Akaka Reiji says, our son could of been carded like those boys!" Harumi argued and Kei spoke. "We didn't know the invaders would appear during the Battle Royale but Haruto managed himself fine, though son, why did you go against them?"

Haruto noted the looks from his parents and spoke. "Well, I wanted to help Serena and the others since Kurosaki was injured and Tsukikage was defending us, I just moved without thinking, sorry.."

"Don't be Haruto, at least you wanted to help those in need and did what you believed was right." Kei put on his glasses and Harumi spoke. "Well, he's not going to Duel anyone!" Harumi said, arms crossed, her carefree atittude was replaced by a protective aura and she looked intimidating.

"I think Haruto's old enough to make his own decisions sweetie, if you aren't convinced, perhaps you should do this the way the younger generation do it." Kei said and Haruto looked surprised. " _Mom Duels? I never seen her Duel before!_ " Haruto thought and Harumi closed her eyes. "Okay, If I win, you won't Duel again until this whole invader issue is sorted, if you win... I'll accept it." Harumi said and Haruto spoke. "What, not Duel again...? Fine Mom, I'll take you up on that!"

Harumi pushed her chair out and left the room and Haruto looked to his father. "Dad, I never heard of Mom Duelling before. " Haruto said and Kei rubbed his hand behind his head. "Well, lets just say when you were born, she dropped it to focus on bringing you up, but she was quite fierce back in the day." Kei said and Haruto blinked and Kei got up.

"Let's go out into the back garden, no doubt your mother is waiting there." Kei said and Haruto nodded and collected his shoes and saw his mouther, standing with a Duel Disk that was different, it looked like an old version of with Monster Zones and a rectangular grey box with a Deck already placed.

"That's... a very old Duel Disk." Haruto said and Kei laughed a bit. "Yes, it's before your generation's but it still gets the job done." Kei said and Harumi spoke. "Ready?" Harumi asked and Haruto quickly nodded, taken aback by the sight.

"The rules will be the same as a regular Duel, 4000 LP and whoever hits 0 first is the winner, there'll be no Action Cards or Field either, so you both ready?" Kei asked, standing in as referee "Then lets... Duel!" Harumi and Haruto said out loud.

 **Haruto: 4000**

 **Harumi: 4000**

"I'll go first, I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in ATK Mode!" Haruto stated as the familiar small dragon appeared, letting loose a small puff of flame as it was half covered by it's egg shell

 **Red-Eyes B. Chick (LV 1/800/500)**

"Next I'll trade him in for his adult form, so let's go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haruto declared as the chick flashed white and grown into it's adult and familiar form of the iconic Red-Eyes, letting loose a roar as he hovered in ATK mode.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV7/2400/2000)**

"I set one card facedown, that's all for now." Haruto stated and Harumi drawn her card, her hand at six. "I activate the Field Spell, Harpie's Hunting Ground!" Harumi's Duel Disk Field Spell slot opened as she inserted the card, the environment around the two changed to a barren wasteland with winged Harpies flying around as Harumi continued.

"I summon the Harpie Queen in ATK mode!" Harumi stated as from the sky, a rather elegant green hair woman with white wings and wore a blue skin tight outfit with her hands and feet resembling that of a bird's

 **Harpie Queen (LV4/1900/1200)**

"Next, my Field Spell activates, all Harpie's I control gain 200 ATK and DEF but that's not all dear, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card, so I destroy your face down card!"

"What?!" Haruto said as the card shattered into pixels "I equip my Harpie Queen with Cyber Shield, this gives my Queen another 500 extra ATK, giving her a total of 2600 ATK." Harumi said as Harpie Queen wore what looked like battle armour.

"Battle! Harpie Queen! Attack my son's Dragon! Claws of Royalty!" Harumi declared as the Harpie Queen flown at Red-Eyes Black Dragon and dug it's feet talons into it's next before it shattered as Harumi spoke. "With that i end my turn."

 **Haruto: 3800, Hand 3**

 **Harumi: 4000, Hand: 3**

"My turn, draw!" Haruto placed a hand on his deck and drawn, his hand at 4. " _Harpie Ladies, now that's something probably as old as my Red-Eyes, I never knew Mom even played before, but I got to treat this like I would any other Duel!_ " Haruto thought and looked to his hand.

"I summon Black Stone of Legend in ATK Mode, then, I tribute him to call forth Red Eyes – Archfiend of Lightning from my Deck!" Haruto declared as the familiar stone appeared briefly and flashed a brilliant red before the Gemini Counterpart of Summoned Skull appeared.

 **Black Stone of Legend (LV 1/0/0)**

 **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning (LV6/2500/1200)**

"I equip my Archfiend with Black Pendant! Thanks to this, I can increase his ATK by 500, enough to bring your Queen down!" Haruto stated as Archfiend of Lightning wore a fancy bit of jewellery around it's neck before it's ATK rose to 3000 and Haruto's hand reduced to one card.

"Battle, Archfiend of Lighting, attack Harpie Queen with your Bolt of Demise!" Archfiend of Lightning gave a growl before electricity charged up and shot it at the Harpie Queen, cause it ti cry out and shattered as Harumi was unfazed as her LP took a hit.

"I end my turn there!" Haruto said and Harumi closed her eyes and spoke. "How naive, you're holding back on me Haruto!" Harumi said in a shout and Haruto instinctively jumped back a little from her outburst. "My turn, draw!"

 **Haruto: 3800, Hand 2**

 **Harumi: 3600, Hand: 4**

"I summon Harpie Channeler!" Harumi stated as a red haired woman with her hair having two big hoops almost like a bow and wearing a headpiece as her wings were black as night as she wielded a staff with Harpie feathers making a circle with a small metal orb inside of it and her hands and feet retained the talons but in the Chaneller's other hand was a chain and what appeared to be a collar.

 **Harpie Channeler (LV4/1400/1300)**

"This card is treated as a Harpie Lady while on the field I activate her effect, by discarding one Harpie card from my hand, I can Special Summon a Harpie monster from my Deck in DEF mode, so I Special Summon Harpie Dancer!" Harumi stated as Channeler waved her staff and stabbed it into the ground and from the skies a different Harpie Lady appeared with long pink hair, wearing a head band to keep her hair in place, her wings and feathers were green as she too, wielded a staff, her attire was a black garb

 **Harpie Dancer (LV4/1200+/1000/+200)**

"I activate Elegant Egoist, with this card, I target my Harpie Dancer whose treated as a 'Harpie Lady' and Special Summon the Harpie Lady Sisters in ATK mode from my Deck!" Swooping down from the skies where three different Sisters, the centre one having long flowing red hair and light purple wings while on the one on the left had blue spiky hair with dark purple wings and finally an orange haired one with a side cut and having green wings stood together,

 **Harpie Lady Sisters (LV 6/1950/2100/+200)**

"But Mom... that's not enough to beat my-" Haruto said and Harumi spoke. "I didn't say I was finished did I? I activate Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation! With this card, If I control 3 or more Harpie Ladies or have Harpie Lady Sisters, I can target up to as many monster as my girls but no more than that and destroy them, but when your monster goes, the one with the highest original ATK is dealt as damage to you."

Haruto gasped. "What... but that's...!" Haruto watched as the Harpie Channeler, Harpie Dancer and the Sisters flew up and in formation and a blue fiery phoenix was formed and stuck the Archfiend of Lighting, electing a demonic groan before exploding and Haruto was blown backwards and landed on his back as he heard the Duel Disk LP Counter noise, as his LP was reduced by 2500.

"I activate Black Pendant's effect when the monster that's equipped with thsi card is destroyed, I deal 500 damage to your Life Points!" Haruto said as Harumi's counter also decreased, making it 3100.

"I end my turn." Harumi said, having no cards in her hand as the Harpie returned to the field and Haruto sat up. " _Mom's relentless! It's like..._ " Haruto begun to think as Kei spoke up. "It's like she's someone else?" and Haruto looked to his father. "Dad, what are you saying? I never known Mom to be this way before."

Kei gave a small laugh. "Your mom can be a fighter when it calls for it, back then she was quite a Duelist, tearing through any Duel with those cards, she was on a roll and was completely confident in her abilities to go Pro, however... I kind of turned up." Kei said embarrassingly .

"Huh?" Haruto asked and Keis continued. "Back when I was your age or maybe a bit older than that, your mother got into a spot of trouble of being too arrogant and had previous opponents attempt to show her who was in charge, luckily, I was passing by and well... let's just say I managed to beat them all within one turn and ended up facing her and well, I managed to beat her, making her feel the actual sense of losing and well, learning not everything was about winning." Kei said with a hand on his chin.

"We faced one another again, mainly cause she wouldn't stop wanting to get 'revenge' for losing, but really it's to see me again then eventually, we fallen for each other and when you came around... Harumi decided to shelve her Duelist career to look after you while I was busy working at Industrial illusions."

"Then why didn't Mom say anything?" Haruto asked and Harumi spoke. "Because I wanted to focus on having a family and let you grow up without a mother being too rough on you in Duelling." Harumi said with a sigh.

Kei spoke. "And now, we learn there's other worlds that want to invade us and consequences of what would happen if you lost against the invaders." Kei finished.

"Even so... I couldn't just run and hide, that's just... not my way... My turn, draw!" Haruto declared, drawing his next card.

 **Haruto: 1300**

 **Harumi: 3100**

"I activate One for One! I discard my Summoned Skull to Special Summon another Black Stone, but that's not all, next I'll tribute my Stone to call forth Red-Eyes Lord Lancer!" Haruto said as a new monster took to a the field, it was an armoured black knight as it's helmet was that of Red-Eyes's head, looking quite medieval as in his right rand, it wielded a dark red lance as it twirled it's spear before readying for battle

 **Black Stone of Legend (LV 1/0/0)  
Red-Eyes Lord Lancer(LV6/2200/1900)**

"I Gemini Summon my Lord Lancer, Battle! Lord Lancer, take down Harpie Dancer! Lancer's effect activates, if he battles a monster with DEF lower his ATK, the difference in damage comes out of your Life Points! Fury of the Dragon!" Haruto called out as the knight leapt forward, it's spear thrust into Harpie Dancer, causing it to shatter and create a wind as Harumi's LP was hit.

"I end my turn there Mom!" Haruto stated and Harumi spoke. "You think that's all it'll take for me to go down like those invaders? You are very naive, my turn, Draw!"

 **Haruto: 1300**

 **Harumi: 2100**

"I activate Card of Sancity, this allows both to draw from our decks until we both hold a total of six cards in our hands." Harumi said as they both did so, their hands replenished.

"I activate Triangle Ecstasy Spark, with this card, I target my Harpie Lady Sisters and now their ATK is 2700 until the end of this turn and with my Field spell, that's 2900, next, I activate Monster Reborn, I bring back Harpie Dancer!" As the monster did return, but in ATK mode and Harumi selected another card. "Now I summon Cyber Harpie lady!"

The same redhead Harpie lady with long flowing hair appeared with a screech as it stood, ready for battle

 **Cyber Harpie Lady (LV 4/1800/1300/+200)**

"Now, I overlay my level 4 Cyber Harpie Lady, Harpie Dancer and Harpie Channeler!" as the monsters became green energy and went into a swirling vortex and Harumi breathed.

" _ **Ghost of the Dragon that ruled the winds along with those who were your masters, return once more and let your enemies fear your return! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!"**_

The vortex exploded as from the light, emerged a darkish pink feral dragon with Harpie Chaneller holding it's chain as it gave out a roar as three green Overlay units surrounded the beast.

 **Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon (R 4/2000/2500/OU: 3/+200)**

Haruto stood in surprise as and Harumi spoke, getting his attention. "Battle! My dragon will attack you directly!" Harumi said and Haruto responded. "What? But I have Lord Lancer on the field!"

"My dragon's effect allows me to attack the opponent directly." Harumi said and Haruto looked to his hand and saw something and he picked the card. "I activate Kuriball! This will force your Dragon straight into DEF mode" Haruto said as the small bronze sphere with Kuriboh eyes and claws appeared and leapt out and hit the Phantasmal Dragon as it paused in it's attack.

"Kuriball? That card of all things?" Harumi said in surprise and Haruto wiped some sweat of his brow. "It's something I keep for emergencies." and Harumi spoke. "idiot! You think you can win by luck alone? Will that save you every time? Harpie Lady Sisters, Attack Lord Lancer!"

Haruto watched as Lord Lancer was attacked and shattered his LP being reduced by 700 and he was a bit taken aback by her outburst and she spoke. "Sorry but I cannot in good conscience let you go, you could be carded like those people at the Tournament... I couldn't bear to lose you so... I'll keep you in this nest where I'm always watching to make sure you're safe."

"Mom..." Haruto said, he didn't take the time to consider his own mother's personal feelings about the whole Tournament and Haruto thought back, recalling the happy and fun times spent with her and he recalled how he moved without thinking and helping Serena, Tsukikage and Kurosaki against the Obelisk Force and about Yuzu, who was his first friend he made and meeting the You Show Duel School.

" _if I stay here, Yuya and Gogenzaka would be the only ones to find Yuzu... but I don't want to stand back when i know Yuzu's kidnapped... Yuya ..._ " Haruto thought and closed his eyes and thought about their promise to meet up in the finals and when Serena was showing her courage to face the Obelisk Force.

" _I've decided!_ " Haruto thought and spoke. "Mom, I'm going to help Yuya rescue Yuzu and protect my friends who made here in Maiami! That is why I'll... fly from your nest! My turn, Draw!" Haruto saw an Overlay Unit disappear from Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon. "My Dragon must detach an Overlay Unit when my turn ends." Harumi said

 **Haruto: 600 Hand 6**

 **Harumi: 2100, Hand: 4**

"I activate Polymerization! With this card, I can Fusion Summon a monster, so I fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon with the Meteor Dragon that's in my hand!" as Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon appeared before swirling in a vortex and Haruto spoke.

" _ **With the Black Dragon joining with the power of a meteorite, it evovles and becomes a force of nature! Fusion Summon! Descend now! Level 8 Meteor Black Dragon!"**_

From the vortex, a newer but bulkier dragon appeared in a darkish purple with veins of meteorite cracks over it's wings while it's body was a darkish orange with the red cracks forming patterns and it's eyes beign a bright green with it's mouth open, it's many teeth showing.

 **Meteor Black Dragon (LV8/3500/2000)**

"Next I activate Dragon's Mirror and I banish Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon once more!" Haruto grabbed the two cards the ejected from the Graveyard and shown them before putting them in his pocket.

" _ **Black Dragon, join forces with the one who rules over thunder and emerge in your new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Level 9! Black Skull Dragon!"**_

From the vortex, a new monster emerged, however, it was much more different than Red-Eyes or Summoned Skull, in fact it was much darker as it's body and legs was that of the Summoned Skull's white bones while it's arms and wings were that of Red-Eyes's and it had the horns of Summoned Skull and it's he was of that of Red-Eyes's, just in the same shade as the rest of his body, the mouth was open, showing it's teeth while it's eyes were still red.

 **Black Skull Dragon (LV9/3200/2500)**

"I activate Dragon's Roar, with this, if I control a Dragon-Type monster, I can negate of all monsters on the field, until the Battle Phase ends, since it doesn't target your Phantasmal Dragon! Battle! I attack him with Meteor Black Dragon, Go! Meteor Impact!" Haruto called out as the monster took to the skies and dive bombed upon the Phantasmal Dragon, causing it to explode and dealing 1300 Damage.

"Black Skull Dragon attacks the Harpie Lady Sisters! Molten Fireball!" Haruto said as B. Skull Dragon gather flames in it's mouth and shot out a sphere of fire at the Sisters, electing a cry of pain as the sister's were taken out and officially ending the Duel with 1050 damage to Harumi's 800 LP.

 **Haruto: 600**

 **Harumi: 0**

Harpie's Hunting Ground disappeared and Harumi looked with wide eyes before closing them in acceptance of her defeat as he opened them up as found herself in grassy field with the wind blowing and seeing a brown bird flying away. " _I guess... a child's freedom is more powerful than a adult's to keep them safe._ " Harumi thought and looked to her son. "I won't stop you from helping your friends, in fact, I'll encourage you to help them, this is a first time, I've seen you be so passionate about something other than Duelling, I guess I'll have to thank Yuzu properly." Harumi said

Haruto looked at his mother and Kei spoke. "I agree, you've truly matured since I last saw you, before you just focused on Duelling and getting better, but there's something different about you now, besides you probably would of run off to help your friends wouldn't you?" Kei said and Haruto rubbed his hand behind his head sheepishly.

Harumi puffed her cheeks and hands on her hips. "Honestly! If you came back, I would of grounded you forever, but I can't fault your decision to help others before helping yourself." Harumi said as Haruto spoke. "Sorry Mom, I never considered how you felt but I wanted to show you I'd be alright, I doubt Akaba Reiji would have us be separated and go off on our own, we'll help each other, like how Deck is made to help make it work."

Kei nodded and Harumi looked ot her husband. "Speaking of Decks, what brings you back home honey? I thought you were busy on a new project." Harumi said and Kei looked to her and Haruto. "Let's head inside and I'll talk about it."

-Haruto's House, Living Room-

Sat at the table, Kei spoke. "In truth, Akaba Reiji was prepared for this event and asked some of us to examine and study the potential of the attendees and make cards for them, however, a stranger approached me before the day of the Battle Royale and said that soon, an event that will shake the world will occur which is this invasion." Kei said rather seriously.

"Did you find out who he was honey?" and Kei shook his head. "No, he appeared and disappeared like a magician." Kei opened the briefcase all the way as there were Duel monsters cards and Haruto saw them, and the names of some of them as Kei also brought out a black box.

"Naturally, I developed some cards to help out with your Deck in case the invasion happened after the Battle Royale, and in this box, that stranger told me to leave this with you and that you must use them in the coming battles"

Haruto took the box and opened it up, looking inside and found something strange. "Dad, these are blank cards." Haruto said, showing a set of blank white cards with no name, no text, no artwork

"Those look like prototype templates I think, but... I'm not sure why they aren't filled in?" and Haruto looked at them and placed them down on the table.

"But, I think it's time your Deck is renewed with new allies in preparation for tomorrow since Akaba Reiji informed me the Lancers will leave tomorrow." and Haruto looked to his the new cards, some of which were Red-Eyes themed.

" _I hope with these, I can become as versatile as Yuya or even Akaba Reiji._ " Haruto thought, recalling Yuya's Pendulum Dragons and just the,n a small glow occurred and before the family's eyes, one of the Blank Cards had changed colour from white to green and it's card name was Red-Eyes Fusion.

"Huh, it changed!" Haruto said ins surprise and rubbed his eyes to check if he wasn't seeing things." and Kei spoke. "That is interesting... Haruto, I think you should take these blanks with you." Kei said as Haruto brougham his Deck out from his Duel Disk and looked at it. " _I guess Dad's right, it's time to upgrade._ " Haruto thought to himself as the set the Deck down and began to work with his parents on reconstructing it to aid him in the battles ahead.

* * *

And done! How was that for a experience! Another old archetype making an appearance and who else but Haruto's own mother being a Duelist instead of a simple housewife? And a stranger's prediction and a set of blank cards have also appeared!

Now a few announcements, firstly, Haruto's Deck will be upgraded and it will be time to say goodbye to not only Summoned Skull, Meteor Dragon and it's Fusion forms, if the hint of a Blank Card becoming Red-Eyes Fusion is any indication of the new forms are coming, I'll say yes they are, when will they appear? Wait and see!

Second, these Blank Cards will be tied to Haruto and help create new monsters, I took the idea of blank cards from 5D's and ZeXaL's manga counterpart as it is said a blank card has the power to become anything the Duelist needs, except after the card is changed, it will remain that way, this is so it serves as a way to not have a card be created from nothing like how Yuya is able to make new monsters through the Pendumulm Summoning or any protagonist really.

Third, I require two Pendulum Red-Eyes oriented cards to help benefit the Red-Eyes Deck in Scale Summoning, preferably from Levels 3 to 8 as most Red-Eyes cards are ranging from 4 to 7, I will acquire an accurate description of what the card looks like as well! I'll put the template up here for those wishing to help! I will note whoever creates said said for Haruto to use when they debut!

 **Name:  
Attribute:  
Level:  
Type:  
Pendulum Scale:  
Effect:  
ATK/DEF:**

 **Appearance:**

Until then, this has been StardustXtreme and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Until then, leave a Review and Favourite this story or myself!


	8. Chapter 8: The Synchro Dimension!

Hello and welcome to what is Chapter 8 and with those Reviews! It makes me happy to update this chapter once again! You lovely people who enjoy this story and encourage me to write is what motivates me to continue writing on! Let's answer some Reviews!

 **Darkwarp -** great chapter im looking forward to the next one and just asking will there be fanmade red eye's snychro monsters and xyz cards the reason for the xyz is because i don't want to see red eyes flare metal dragon being lonely as the only red eyes xyz card but i have thought of a darkness version of him with the name being red eyes darkness metal flare dragon but i'm having trouble with the look of it i do want to keep the flare parts of the dragon being the flames on the wings and tail the same part of my idea i was thinking of for its looks is having the darkness dragon look but with the skin of the dragon being like metal flare dragon the wings are the hard part though and that's were my trouble is at i can't think of how i want the wings to look like i would like some help and if you want StardustXtreme ill let you use the dragon

By all means, send it through a Private Message!

 **Grimraven**. **V** \- Y didn't you have him us the new red eyes Fusion monsters and went with the older ones

Well Grim, like I said, Haruto needs to evolve as a Duelist and the Duel with his mother to show eh can indeed, make his own choices and show he was serious, as for the new Red-Eyes Fusion monsters, if the Blank Card becoming the said card in question is a hint, like I said before, then you'll find out.

 **Pimsan -** Nice chapter! Also I would like to suggest a Red eye card

By all means, send your ideas through a PM and I'll have a look!

 **Aibcareer2k -** luv ur progress so far... ur dng an amazing job...  
i hv an idea for a new red eyes horuto can use although the effect is up to u...  
Red eyes pendulum dragon  
Atk/def - 2500/2000...  
with this he will b abl 2 use pendulum

About the pendulum cards  
Name- Red eyes solar knight  
Type- warrior  
Scale- 1  
Level - 4  
Attribute- light  
Effect- Once per turn during your opponents battle phase you can pay half your life points banish this card on the field or in your hand to end your opponents turn.  
pendulum effect-When this card is activated while you have no other card in your other pendulum zone, discard one card and add 2 red eyes pendulum cards to from your deck, extra deck or graveyard to your hand  
Atk/def- 1850/1000  
Appearance - A knight wearing full white shinning amour with the sign of the sun in his chest...

Name- Red eyes lunar magician  
type- spellcaster  
scale-8  
level-4  
attribute- dark  
effect- once per turn during either player's turn, you can discard one card from your hand; set one spell or trap on your side of the field. if this effect was used to set a trap on your opponents turn; you can activate the trap the same turn  
pendulum effect-Once per turn, during either player's turn ; you can banish one spell or trap card from your graveyard to activate it's effect  
appearance - A dark magician wielding a staff and wearing a full black robe with the sign of the moon in his chest

I appreciate the gesture, other than that, thank you for the vote of confidence.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r -** Keep up the EXCELLENT Work; I'd LOVE to See what Pendulum Red-eyes there will be!

Glad to see you are too enjoying the EXCELLENT work I've been doing!

Now, let's get started shall we? I'm sure you are all eager to see what happens after the Duel and what will happen next? Without further ado, sit back, relax and well.. whatever comes next!

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game except when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot.

* * *

-Haruto's House-

Haruto sat at the breakfast table with an empty bowl of cereal and his inactive Duel Disk with his Deck neatly stacked nearby as he was holding a card, looking at it. " _Red-Eyes Fusion..._ " Haruto thought to himself, it was originally a Blank Card but it changed soon after, catching the family off guard.

"This _card... could it really help me?_ " Haruto thought to himself before sighing and Harumi spoke. "You all right honey?" Haruto looked to his mother and nodded. "Yeah... I better get going before I hold up everyone, thanks... you and Dad and me made this Deck to help me." Haruto said and placed Red-Eyes Fusion in his Deck and into his Duel Disk and then put it on.

"Just remember son, believe in what you can do and I have no doubt you'll rescue your friend, look out for for each other in your group as well." Kei said as he took off his black dragon ring. "Here, wear this so you always know you aren't alone as Haruto nodded and put it on his right middle finger then he went to the hallway to put his shoes on.

"Be safe and come back home soon yeah?" Harumi asked and Haruto opened the front door. "I promise I'll come back with Yuzu and the others Mom, Dad, I'll see you later." Haruto said and left the house, door shut as Harumi looked worried. "I hope so..."

-LDS Corporation -

Haruto met up with Yuya and Gogenzaka and the latter had quite multiple first aid plasters on his face as the trio followed a man in a suit and dark glasses, a bodyguard obviously as Yuya had narrowed eyes at Gogenzaka 's face and Haruto a confused one. "Gogenzaka , your face..." Yuya started to say and he spoke. "I had a serious duel with Father.. In order to prove my resolve." and Yuya gave a small chuckle at that and Haruto did too.

" _Seems like I wasn't the only one to be tested by family."_ Haruto thought as they made it to a room as Yuya opened the door and inside were the other Lancers as Haruto noted Serena's attire changed from that of Yuzu's as she now wore a simple red jacket, a broad grey skirt, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt and large black and red boots. Sawatari spoke. "You're late, Sakaki Yuya, it's a 100,000 years too early for you to make me wait!"

Dennis looked at him. "I don't really know whenever you're getting at early or late with that analogy." and Sawatari answered back. "Shut up! No one asked you!" as Haruto looked to the other Lancers before he lingered on Serena before Reiji's voice brought him to pay attention, looking to see him standing on a spiral staircase with no support to stop him falling. "You're all gathered?"

Sawatari spoke. "So Mr President shows up last." as Reiji descended down the stairs as Dennis saluted Reiji. "All eight members of the Lancers have been gathered, Captain!" and Reiji spoke. "it's not eight." and Dennis responded. "Ah my apologies, with our captain, that makes nine of us." and Reiji again again answers. "It's ten, Reira will come along too."

Haruto looked up and saw the boy who won the Youth class, dressed in a yellow and blue striped shirt, grey cargo pants that appeared to have been rolled up, blue shoes over pale pink socks, and a turquoise hooded sweatshirt, with a black club on his left upper side. He keeps the hood up, despite also wearing a cap

"We're not going to play games! A kid like that, fighting Academia with us? He'll just get in the way!" Kurosaki called out as Reiji calmly answered. "Reira's ability is equivalent to any of yours , he will absolutely not be a hindrance."

"Equivalent to us?" Sawtari asked at Reiji as Dennis spoke. "To be held in such high regard by Captain is amazing, how old are you?" Dennis asked to Reira who stood at the top of the staircase. "There's no way you are older than a elementary schooler.."

"A Junior class kid with strength that matches that of Sawatari's era- the master of Pendulum? I wont' believe it!" Sawatari asked as Reira turned around as Gogenzaka spoke a bit annoyed. "Who's the Sawatari era?! The first person to use Pendulum was Yuya! Don't' act as if you were the one who came up with it."

"In any case, I won't accept this. A kid like that marching into Academia with us?" Kurosaki stated out as Reiji spoke. "We're not going to Academia." and Kurosaki was surprised though his face didn't show it. "What did you say?!"

That was a surprise for all of us as Reiji continued. "Our destination is the Synchro Dimension." as Kurosaki asked. "The Synchro Dimension? Not Fusion? Why?!"

Reiji looked at all of us and answered. "The Synchro Dimension has not yet been dragged into the war between dimensions, we'll recruit comrades there. Our foremost objective is to have them bond with Standard and form an alliance to take on the Fusion Dimension together. "

"An alliance?!" Gogenzaka said in surprised as Kurosaki spoke out. "This is no place to talk about such causal matters! We shouldn't waste time before entering the Fusion Dimension to crush Academia! Isn't that what the Lancers are for?!"

"I only play games I can win, expansive preparations are necessary to aim for victory, at this stage, we have no chance of defeating Academia if we challenge them to a battle." Reiji said calmly.

"Joining forces with you was a mistake!. I'll march into Academia myself and save Ruri!"and Kurosaki was about to leave until Serena spoke up, eyes closed and arms crossed. "there's now way you can do it alone. Academia assembles duelists from all over the Fusion Dimension and provides them with a top-tier education, every day it produces tough duelist soldiers trained in endurance, what can you accomplish by marching in there alone? I approve of Reiji's plans, for now, we have to be ready for the threat of war and make preparations for the sake of victory, it's okay the Professor will treat Ruri kindly, you'd know if you saw how he treated me. I look like Ruri right?" And Yuzu, too, why does the Professor want to gather those who look like me? Academia capturing Ruri and trying to bring me back, those were his orders. It's likely the same with Yuzu."

Haruto listened as Serena continued. "I don't know what he's planning to do by gathering us but we seem to be important to him. That's why Ruri must be treated with care."

"What about Yuzu? Will he be careful with Yuzu?" Yuya asked Serena and she responded. "Yuzu isn't with Academia, isn't that right, Reiji?" Everyone immediately turned to Reiji. "It looks like he saw it., that Yuzu disappeared with a duelist from the Synchro Dimension.

" _Eh? What does she mean by Synchro?! Yuzu wasn't taken by Yuri?_ " Dennis thought, his hands covering his mouth to hide his surprise. "Is that true? Yuzu's really in the Synchro Dimension?" and Reiji responded. "It's true, she disappeared with a duelist from the Synchro Dimension. That duelist took out all of the Obelisk Force duelist soldiers from Academia, it was then that I was convinced, we will ally with the Synchro Dimension. "

"Yuzu is in the Synchro Dimension, there's no mistaking it, Yuzu helped me, I won't let her fall into Academia's clutches!." Serena said and continued. "To make sure that we can save Ruri, we have to form a alliance with the Synchro Dimension."

Kurosaki spoke. "Hmph, I still don't like the sound of that but..." Kurosaki looked at Serena who nodded and Reiji pushed up his glasses as we were all given a new Duel Disk as Haruto's was pure black as Reiji spoke. "This is a Duel Disk equipped with a newly invented dimensional transporter device, we used an item from the Xyz Dimension as reference."

"An item from the Xyz Dimension? Yuto's Disk?! You said Yuto entrusted you with his card didn't you? You must of taken it by force along with his duel disk, am I right?!" Yuya looked a bit surprised as Kurosaki continued. "Why don't you say something?!"

Kurosaki looked surprised for a moment and Yuya asked. "W-What is it?" and Kurosaki looked. "it's nothing." and Reiji spoke up next. "Let's continue the conversation, this Duel Disk is also fitted with a function that allows the activation of an Action Field, we have also made the same modifications to Kurosaki's and Serena's Duel Disks, the Pendulum Summon and Action Cards are our greatest weapons, sue those to your heart's content. Now please prepare the cards that were distributed to you."

Haruto held up the card as did the others as Reiji spoke. "We have inputted the Synchro Dimension's coordinates in them, set them on your disks and activate them on my signal." and Haruto inserted his card into the disk as a bright light shone from the screen.

"Now it's time to depart. Onwards to the Synchro Dimension- Dimension Mover, activate!" And with a press of a button the ten Lancers disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 3, UNLEASH]**

The sun was shining over the horizon as the camera pans from behind Yuya from his left and it moves, passing over Haruto, Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Dennis, Serena, Tsukikage and Kurosaki and pulled back to reveal them standing atop of the LDS building then the camera immediately zoomed out to show Maiami City before the logo appears.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan  
(Thrilling summons, one after another)**

The logo disappearing into a yellow greenish tunnel of colour before it opened up to reveal another city with many highways as it was pearly white as underneath the highways were old buildings as the group were free-falling but a flash of light appeared as Yuya rode Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Haruto on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

 **Kono kādo ga yondeiru  
(Are being called forth by these cards)**

Gogenzaka was on Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei's back, Serena carried in Moonlight Cat Dancer's arms, Sawatari on Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian, Kurosaki on Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon, Tsukikage on Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's back and Dennis with Trapeze Magician

 **Dotō no tenkai, yuke, kōka hatsudō  
(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, effect, activate!)**

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile, Serena being confused by this and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her

 **Otanoshimi wa saa kore kara sa  
(The real fun, come on now, has just begun)**

Serena's Moonlight Cat Dancer appears, doing a dance before posing in the moonlight.

 **Chāji shite bonbā  
(Charge, Bomber)**

Reiji appeared in the next transition with Reira before being put into the background as Sawatari, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Dennis, Serena, Gogenzaka, Haruto and Yuya stood in a diamond formation, standing seriously.

 **Enerugisshu ni hajimeyō Surī, Tsū, Wan, Gō!  
(Let's start it energetically, 3, 2, 1, go!)**

Lines connected the standing group before it reveals the Lancer's insignia saying Lance Defense Soldiers

 **Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade  
(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle)**

A Synchro Summoning was in progress before Yugo is driving under it and from the light, emerges Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu  
(Unleash it, my monster! All that passion hidden within)**

Haruto is shown riding on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, Duel Disk activated before playing a card and a flash of light occurred, revealing a rather red demonic dragon that was a combination of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, menacingly blowing out flames as it emerged out from a vortex before taking to the skies

 **Nigenaide kono kizuna wo shinjite  
(Don't run away, believe in these bonds)**

Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon took flight as Yugo and Yuzu were on his Duel Runner and Yuzu looked back as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came from the distance.

 **Hanate monsutā donna monda ashita wa me no mae  
(Unleash it, my monster! Whatever happens, tomorrow is right in front of our eyes)**

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was in the process of attack, tearing up the streets as Gogenzaka summoned Superheavy Samurai Susanwo

 **Hora dodekai ARASHI bachbachi tobashite  
(Hey, a giant thundering storm is rolling forth)**

Serena put her hands together as a fusion vortex was behind her as Moonlight Cat Dancer emerged before her. Tsukikage and Twilight Ninja Shingetsu running side by side as Sawatari was putting on a show with his troupe before the scene changed with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon meeting in mid-flight.

 **Supīdo no mukō e  
(To beyond the speed!)**

Haruto was riding on the back of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon on a Duel Lane with a few of his summoned monsters trailing behind him in flight before the scenery changed to show Dennis facing off against Kurosaki, Reiji pushing his glasses up as the shadow of his father was behind him, Tsukikage protecting Reira from something as he has a surprised look while Haruto and Serena were back to back then the scene changed to a girl wearing what appeared to be a cowgirl attire with unusually orange hair and holding a microphone then it changed again to reveal a dark skinned man wearing gold jewellery and wearing some 80's shades and a top half of a suit jacket then it would changed to a shadowed figure, with a Duel Disk activated before a wall of flame appeared behind him and the shadow of a rather familiar dragon appeared and then the scene switches to the Lancers standing together in the unknown city.

* * *

 **Chapter 8  
The Synchro Dimension, the City**

-?-

Haruto found himself in an alleyway with Yuya, Serena, Reira and Sawatari and walking to the intersection it seemed like the buildings were old and decrepit as the skies were a perfect blue but it seemed like there was long stretching runways r roads with futuristic buildings as Sawatari moved his arm in order to get the blood flow going. "Teleporting across Dimensions isn't a pleasant ride." Sawatari said as Yuya looked around. "Where are we?"

"This must be the Synchro Dimension." Serena said and Haruto added. "Well, I can say I never seen anyway like this so it must be true." Haruto said and Yuya spoke. "Yuzu's somewhere around here... there's more cities above this one?" Yuya asked.

Haruto looked and did see a city above them and Haruto looked. "That's something else... but... where's Gogenzaka and the others? I thought we all teleported together." Haruto asked and heard a a siren slowly becoming louder and looked, seeing a car approaching down the street, as three men exited the vehicle, wearing grey suits and what appeared to be old hats. "This is Security, you have been completely surrounded."

"What are they saying?" Sawatari asked in confusion and Reira started running in the opposite direction, crying out. "Wait Reira!" Yuya called out, running after him.

In his pathway, from out of nowhere, some slabs with red jewels, yellow markings and grey sides appeared and Reira ran into it before being pushed by it, landing on his behind.

"Are you okay? Is this Real Solid Vision? It activated outdoors?" Yuya asked, hands on Reira's shoulders as Yuya looked at the sudden appearance of the slabs.

More slabs appeared, cutting off exit points as one of the Security men spoke. "The lot of you have been wanted since last night Surrender quietly!" as their Duel Disks activated.

"You're kidding, we just got here!" Yuya protested and a Security officer spoke. "Enough talk! Surrender yourselves quietly.!" and Sawatari looked ticked off and Sawatari pointed at them. "Hey you! I just stayed quiet just to listen to you loudmouths! Who you do think I am, I'm Sawatari Shingo!" and Haruto spoke. "I don't think..." but Sawatari continued.

"You wanna duel? Bring it on! I'll put you all in your place!" Sawatari said as he activated his Duel Disk and was ready and Yuya spoke. "If you would just hold it a second Sawatari..."

"Serena, wait." Haruto said as Serena too had her Duel Disk activated as Sawatari spoke. "Action Field, On!" and on the Duel Disk was a card as it spoke. "Field Magic: Cross Over." as from out of nowhere, clear blue platforms were appearing in various places as the area was in a dark shade of blue slightly to indicate it's activation and the Action cards scattered above them.

" **Duel!"**

 **Sawatari: 4000  
Serena: 4000  
Security 1: 4000  
Security 2: 4000**

Yuya looked a bit surprised. "Is this for real...?" Yuya asked and Haruto sighed. "Yup, it is Yuya." Haruto said and watched as Sawatari taken out in a one turn kill, electing surprise as Yuya found it hard to believe. "A one turn kill?" Yuya said as one of the men arrested Sawatari who spoke. "L-let go me, don't you know who I am, I'm the son of the next mayor!"

"So these are Duelists form the Synchro Dimension?" Serena asked, looking at her opponents. "Now do you get it? How about you cease this pointless resistance and come with us?" and Serena responded back. "Do you think I would back down just like that?

"Serena!" Yuya said and she continued. "Don't worry, I'm more than prepared to handle these kinds of situations." Serena said and Yuya was about to approach her before Reria grabbed Yuya's jacket stopping him. "Wh-Where's my brother?"

"It'll be fine Reira, don't worry. I'm here for you alright?" Yuya assured him and one of the Security was approaching and Yuya turned. "Please wait a moment! Hear us out!" and the Security guard spoke. "You are all under arrest for trespassing into the Tops areas and evading the law! Cvome along quietly"

"You can't be serious! We don't' know anything of that! We just got he-" and the Security man cut him off. "We'll hear your part of the story during the interrogation." and Yuya spoke. "if it's come to that..." and both their Duel Disks activating

" **Duel!"** All three said in unison.

 **Yuya: 4000  
Security Officer: 4000**

Yuya grabbed Reira and went to leapt on one of the platforms but the Security office reacted just as fast and jumped onto one of the rooftops with help the of same platforms. "If you think you'll sue these platforms to get away, that wont' happen!"

Yuya gave a smile and raised his hands. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please! This si the first time the sirs and madams of this world will watch this show! I, Sakaki Yuya, son of the pioneer Sakaki Yusho, am about to start what I, Sakaki Yuya, can give you, an Entertainment Duel!"

"Is he an idiot? What;s he thinking of at a time like this?" Sawatari said in surprise and Haruto had to mentally sigh. " _Not exactly the best time to give an Entertainment Duel ,Yuya."_ Haruto thought as Yuya continued. "First off is my turn! I summon Performapal Hip Hippo from my hand!"

A flash of light occurred as and in true fashion a pink hippo appeared, wearing a top hat and a form fitting waistcoat with a bow-tie that was orange with yellow spots.

 **Performapal Hip Hippo (LV3/800/800)**

Yuya grabbed Reira and jumped off the platform with Reira who yelled out and Yuya spoke. "It'll be fine, don't be scared, trust me" Yuya said to Reira as they landed on Hip Hippo's back and it jumped up the platforms, bypassing the man who initially blocked their path.

"Oh! It appears Hip Hippo is a bit nervous appearing in front of you all for the first time!" Hip hippo jumped off a building and onto another platform. "And now, let's ask our southern-raised joyful dancing friends to make their entrance! Here we go, I activate the Quick-Play Spell; Hippo Carnival! It's Showtime!"

Haruto looked as three different coloured Hippos appearing wearing what appeared to dance girl outfits and Haruto sweat dropped. " _Is he really serious...?_ " Haruto questioned his friend as the monsters stats appeared as they were in DEF mode.

 **Hippo Tokens x3 (LV1/0/0)**

"Due to Hippo Token's effect, my opponent's monster may only target them for attacks! Now, enjoy their captivating dance!" Yuya said as the Hippo's were doing a rhythmic dance and Haruto was at a loss for words as was the Security Officer. "Did everyone have fun with that?" Yuya asked and continued. "I end the First Act with this, as well as my turn!" Yuya bowed as the Security Officer was brought back to reality and drawn.

"My turn, draw, I Summon Vigilante Zeni from my hand!" as a flash of light appeared form it, a small chibified like samurai being appeared with a topknot, a coin-like eyepatch on his left eye and wielding a small nodachi in ATK mode (LV4/1600/1200)

"I activate Vigilante Zeni's monster effect! By making it's ATK 0, I can Special Summon a 'Vigilante' monster from my hand! I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Vigilante Garter!" as now beside Zeni, a small monster appearing, having red sirens as ears, it's head looked like a bell with it's eyes and mouth connected and it's body like that of a machine. (LV3/800/800)

" _A Tuner Monster? Then this place really is the Synchro Dimension._ " Haruto thought as Yuya vocalized it and the Security Officer continued. "I Tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with the Level 3 Vigilante Garter!" as the Garter become green rings and Zeni jumping into them, it's body becoming just lines as the colour from Zeni vanished.

" _ **Cut through the twisted black fog of doubt and reveal the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Sniping Hazy Type-0!"**_ The monster in the previous two's place was a mechanical old officer having the same topknot, and wore part of a old rural Japanese villager garb while hold the single nodachi and under it's arm was some sort of integrated blaste was in ATK mode. (LV7/2400/22000)

"And now, I use Sniping Hazy Type-0's effect and send one card from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy one of my opponent's monsters then my opponent is dealt 400 damage!" As from the monster's arm it fired golden yen coins at Hip Hippo as Yuya jumped off and caught an Action Card nearby. "I activate Action Magic: Guard Cover! For this turn, I can change the target of an opponent's effect!"

The Yellow dancing Hippo jumped up and the attack connected with it it before ti explode din yellow sparks like a firework. "But you'll still receive the damage." The Security Officer said as Yuya was hit with 400 Damage

 **Yuya: 3600, Hand: 3  
Security Officer: 4000, Hand 3**

"Sniping Hazy Type-0's effect can be used as long a sI have cards in my hand! Once again, I destroy Hip Hippo!" The Security Officer said, discarding another card as Yuya got back on Hip Hippo's back. "But Guard Cover is still in effect!" Yuya said cheerfully as the blue dancing hippo took the next blow and a further 400 damage was dealt. As Yuya looked to Reira. "Are you okay? Hold on tight okay?" as Reira held onto Yuya and Hip Hippo bounced up and down.

"Now then, after that wonderful display of fireworks, are you having fun?" Yuya asked as Sawatari looked up at the show. "You're still going on about Entertainment in a time like this?! Do you get the situation you are in?!"

Serena looked back and held up a card. "I Summon Moonlight Blue Cat form my hand!" Serena said as the familiar blue cat appeared on her side of the field. **(LV4/1600/1200)** "I set one card and end my turn." Serena stated a face down card appeared before her. "Now bring it on! Show me the power of the Synchro Dimension!"

Back to Yuya's Duel, the Security Officer spoke. "I activate Type-0#s effect again!" as the yen coins flew at Hip hippo and it jumped to the side as the last Hippo Token jumped up to take the effect and given Yuya another 400 damage.

"Reira look, fireworks, aren't' they pretty?" Yuya asked as Reira looked at the yellow fireworks. "Now those Hippo tokens that were shielding you are gone, but I still have cards left in my hand.." Showing he had one card left.

"If he destroys Hip hippo with that effect and attacks directly, it's another One Turn Kill!" Sawatari stated and the Security Officer. continued "This is the end! I activate Type-0's effect again! I destroy Performapal Hip Hippo!" The gold coins shot out again and caused a explosion. "They're merely children after all..." the Security officer said and when the smoke cleared, it revealed a crystal dome was protecting Yuya, Reira and Hip Hippo. "What? What is is going on?" The officer said in surprise as the dome faded to reveal an Action Magic card.

"Action Magic: Mirror Barrier... Oh he picked that up?" Sawatari said as Yuya spoke. "What a miracle! Due to the the Action Magic: Mirror Barrier's effect, Hip Hippo has avoided destruction!" and the Security Officer was surprised. "Impossible!"

"He's been going on about Action magic for some time now, what is that even?" Sawatari's Officer asked. "You guys don't even know about that?! They were spread around at the start of the Duel, those are Action Cards! If you pick them up, your available strategies increase!"

" _Great... Sawatari, let's have them use the Action Cards too why don't we?"_ Haruto thought as the Security Officer found one and Haruto resisted the urge to hit himself in the face with his palm. "I activate Action Magic: Zero Penalty! This card makes my one of my opponent's ATK 0!" and in true fashion Hippo fell to it's legs. "H-hippo!" Yuya said in concern.

"battle! I attack Hip Hippo with Sniping Hazy Type-0!" and the attack hit as Yuya and Reira fell over and landed on the ground, Yuya cushioning Reira's fall as Yuya's LP was reduced greatly.

"You just took 2400 damage in one hit, idiot! What you think I let myself get one turn killed for?! Try and learn from me!" and Haruto looked at him and sighed. " _Why do I get the feeling he is going on grate on my nerves?_ "

"Now then, it's your turn! Hurry up and show me your Synchro!" Serena ordered and the officer she was facing spoke. "I don't take orders from you! "I Tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with the Level 3 Vigilante Garter!" as the Garter become green rings and Zeni jumping into them, it's body becoming just lines as the colour from Zeni vanished.

" **Cut through the twisted black fog of doubt and reveal the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Sniping Hazy Type-0!" (LV7/2400/22000)**

The very same monster Yuya was facing appeared and Serena smiled, "You use Sniping hazy Type-0 as well? Just one pattern huh? Don't tell em that Deck is standard issue."

"How horrible, eh doesn't hold back even when there are kids involved." Yuya stated and looked to Reira. "Are you okay? You don't look hurt... that's good." and the Security Officer Yuya was duelling spoke. "if you don't want me to get any rougher then cease this pointless resistance! Any more resistance will just increase your charges!"

"We have no reason to be arrested! I'll put an end to this!" Serena stated and drawn her card. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization from my hand! I fuse Moonlight Blue cat with Moonlight Purple Butterfly!"

" ** _Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"_ (LV7/2400/2000)**

Serena's familiar Ace Monster appeared in ATK mode as her opponent was surprised. "Fusion Summon you said?!" as Serena continued. "I activate Spell Card, Moonglow Fragrance! It allows to Special Summon 1 'Moonlight' monster in my Graveyard I Special Summon Blue Cat! When Blue Cat is Special Summoned, I can double the ATK of 1 other 'Moonlight Monster for the rest of my turn! I target Cat Dancer!"

Cat dancer sparkled yellow as her ATK jumped from 2400 to 4800 as Serena continued. "I activate Moonlight Cat Dancer's effect! By tributing Blue Cat, it can now attack every monster on my opponent's field twice! I attack Sniping Hazy Type-0 with Cat Dancer! Full Moon Crest!"

Moonlight cat dancer fired off a energy beam that connected with Sniping Hazy Type-0 and that in turn, defeated her opponent who had 1600 LP left.

"What?! That little girl defeated our Deck?!" Yuya's Security officer said in surprise and looked to his opponent. "I thought I told you resisting only serves to further your crimes!" and Yuya laughed nervously. "No, we just wanted you hear what we have to say." and Yuya noticed something as Reira pointed out the Real Solid Vision blockade vanished to reveal five grey suited men with a Duel Disk active and they wore police helmets and old sunglasses.

"Over here too?!" Serena said as five more appeared nearby her and she stepped back. "Already calling up backup for only five of us? You're all pretty pathetic!" Serena said and Sawatari spoke. "if I hadn't let myself get one turn killed, I could of taken on any number of these guys! Damn it, you lucky jerks!"

"Now do you understand resistance is futile? We aren't here to play around! Give yourself in!" The Security Officer stated and Yuya spoke. "My trun! Draw! I, using Scale 1 Performapal Monkeyboard and Scale 6, Performapal Guiturtle, I set the Pendulum Scale!" as the two pillars of light appeared and in Yuya's Pendulum Zones was a a monkey with a blue top hat and suit with a frilly collar but it had a ever lasting grin that was a piano keys while Yuya's other monster was a mixture of a guitar and well, a turtle.

"WIth this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 2 to 5! First off I activate Guiturtle's Pendulum effect! When it's placed in a Pendulum Zone with another Pendulum card, I can draw one card! Draw!" Yuya drawn another card and looked at it. "it's here! I activate Monkeyboard's Pendulum Effect! With this, i can add one Level 4 or lower 'Performapal' monster from my deck to my hand! Now Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! Performapal Cheermole, Drumming Kong and Lapanda!"

Yuya's new monster appeared as the first one was a pink mole wearing a high school cheering outfit, holding blue pom-poms and the next monster was a gorilla with a top hat and two cymbals on his back, his chert begin drums and finally, Lapanda was in a top hat and blowing a trumpet, wearing a pink waistcoat.

 **(LV2/600/1000)  
(LV5/1600/900)  
(LV3/800/800)**

"Now we have a grand collection of three Performapal monsters!" Yuya said and looked to reira. "how si it? Relaly fun isn't it?" Yuya asked and his opponent muttered to hismelf "What was that Summon" and Sawatari laughed. "You don't get it, that's a pendulum Summon!" and another spoke. "What of it! Apprehend them!" as the Security officers move din closer to corner them.

"Now then, how are we going to break out of this?" Serena asked and Yuya looked to her. "Serena, I'll draw their attention, use that chance to get away witH Reira!" Yuya stated and Serena aske din surprise. "Get away?!" and Yuya looked at Serena. "Trust in me, please!" Yuya implored and looekd to Reira. "Don't' worry about it!" Yuya said and breathed.

"Now then, your attention please! This show is heading towards the climax! I activate the Spell Card, Performapal Band Hurricane! Let's Music!" as the Performapal's started playing or cheering in Cheermole's case. "I can return one of my opponent's cards on the field to their hand for each 'Performapal' monster I control! Now dance with us!" Yuya said a s music note practically hit Sniping Hazy Type-0 and started to dance and beginning to fade away.

"Now Serena! Yuya said and Serena spoke. "Who would run away from them! I'll take them all otu at once!" Serena argued and Yuya spoke. "I'm begging you!" Yuya said to her and the Security Officer spoke. "I won't elt you, I activate Sniping Hazy Type-0's monster effect! When this card leaves the field, I can Special Summon it's Synchro materials!" as Type-0 vanished, his Materials appeared in DEF mode "Go! Arrest them!"

The officers moved in closer and Haruto heard a rumbling sound, almost like a engine and the skies darkening as clouds appeared and lightning striking.

" _ **Spread your pitch-black wings and fly along with the thunder's roar! Like a slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Rain down! Assault Blackwing – Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"**_

Haruto looked as a humanoid raven man appeared out of nowhere and saw five motrrcycles coming and Haruto had his wrist grabbed by one of the people as the others too were picked up since the Security Officers parted away to avoid being run over and Haruto was confused as he now was riding behind someone.

* * *

Well, that's another Chapter done and we arrive in the Synchro Dimension and the Lancers are separated and also accused for a crime they didn't commit! Who are the mysterious Riders who come to their aid?

Now before anyone asks, Haruto had his Duel in the last chapter, ti was time for someone else to have a go and during the episode, the Duels took part in unspecified turns as Sawatari was One Turn Killed at thevery start of Episode 56 and Serena's was somewhat out of sync.

Another question, why didn't Haruto Duel with them? He was kind of assessing the situation and being told you are under arrest and such by the law would make anyone not want to go up against that and yes, Haruto did find Sawatari irritating and Yuya's timing of entertainment rather silly.

Keep your Red-Eyes ideas coming though! Please favourite or follow this Story or myself and keep those Reviews pouring in! Now, let's see my 10km egg hatch is...

.

.

.

.

A SNORLAX?!


	9. Chapter 9: The Black Whirlwind, Crow!

Hello and welcome to what is another Chapter of this story! The ever constant reviews and encourgement are what inspires em to continue writing this, now if I only I had same amoutn of reviews for A I'Cie Wizard... well I'll focus on that after this Chapter so things are in roattion, anyway, we got to answer some Reviews so let's get into the Review Box!

 **Coral the Leviathan** \- Trust me Haruto, I know exactly how you feel. With him, it's always Bakatori this, Bakatori that. Yes, that's what I call Sawatari. But at least he matures a bit during the third season, in which my respect for him slowly, very, very slowly, grows. I wonder why Haruto didn't join in on the duel though? If it's to keep the other summon methods a secret, I'm sure Gemini summon is okay.

Might use that nickname, but Haruto didn't join in cause he was being a bit sensible in not resisting, plus as you are well aware i n the episode, the Duel is kind of out of sync with the turns, jumping ahead of either a few or one ahead, how Sawatari got One turn killed despite having a hand of five is beyond belief if the Security Officers use Sniping Hazy Type-0's effect.

 **Aibcareer2k -** Keep it up pal... do u still need more cards

Thanks for the vote of encouragement and by all means to you and fellow Reviewers or Authors, keep them coming in! I already gotten some wonderful responses and some cards I wish to utilize.

 **Darkwarp -** great chapter and blackwings there only one guy ik in yugioh who uses those cards lol can wait to see what happens next and as for the wings of my red eyes xyz i desided to make them look like deathwings wings from wow but without the holes in the wings and they have two claws so he can fold the wings back when he on the ground and the smaller pair of wings are the same but he uses them to walk on the ground ill pm you his effects oh and he rank 8 and needs two or more lv monsters to summon him or you can use a red eyes xyz monster for the summoning.

By all means feel free to PM me.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r -** KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK; I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE WHAT SYNCHRO, OR FUSION, OR EVEN PENDULUM RED-EYES CARDS THERE WILL BE!

I can tell you are enthusiastic if this is any indication, that's going to be infectious.

 **Rainy-Day-Righter-234 -** Also so good. I love this story and that's not the red eyes deck I have sitting next to me talking... Anyway looking forward to see what comes and am eagerly awaiting how Haruto and Serena get together.

I also read your cards and will keep them in mind! Thanks for the positive comment!

 **Cmcollinspg9 -** This is an amazing story Red-Eyes is one of my favorite monsters alongside Blue-Eyes and Dark Magician Girl. Keep up the amazing work.

Thanks for the support!

Well let's get started! Last time, our heroes have arrived in the Synchro Dimension learning they been accused of breaking the law and resisting capture, but just then! A group of five on motorcycles rescue them! Just what is going on?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V Opening 3, UNLEASH]**

The sun was shining over the horizon as the camera pans from behind Yuya from his left and it moves, passing over Haruto, Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Dennis, Serena, Tsukikage and Kurosaki and pulled back to reveal them standing atop of the LDS building then the camera immediately zoomed out to show Maiami City before the logo appears.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan  
(Thrilling summons, one after another)**

The logo disappearing into a yellow greenish tunnel of colour before it opened up to reveal another city with many highways as it was pearly white as underneath the highways were old buildings as the group were free-falling but a flash of light appeared as Yuya rode Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Haruto on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

 **Kono kādo ga yondeiru  
(Are being called forth by these cards)**

Gogenzaka was on Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei's back, Serena carried in Moonlight Cat Dancer's arms, Sawatari on Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian, Kurosaki on Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon, Tsukikage on Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's back and Dennis with Trapeze Magician

 **Dotō no tenkai, yuke, kōka hatsudō  
(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, effect, activate!)**

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile, Serena being confused by this and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her

 **Otanoshimi wa saa kore kara sa  
(The real fun, come on now, has just begun)**

Serena's Moonlight Cat Dancer appears, doing a dance before posing in the moonlight.

 **Chāji shite bonbā  
(Charge, Bomber)**

Reiji appeared in the next transition with Reira before being put into the background as Sawatari, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Dennis, Serena, Gogenzaka, Haruto and Yuya stood in a diamond formation, standing seriously.

 **Enerugisshu ni hajimeyō Surī, Tsū, Wan, Gō!  
(Let's start it energetically, 3, 2, 1, go!)**

Lines connected the standing group before it reveals the Lancer's insignia saying Lance Defense Soldiers

 **Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade  
(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle)**

A Synchro Summoning was in progress before Yugo is driving under it and from the light, emerges Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu  
(Unleash it, my monster! All that passion hidden within)**

Haruto is shown riding on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, Duel Disk activated before playing a card and a flash of light occurred, revealing a rather red demonic dragon that was a combination of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, menacingly blowing out flames as it emerged out from a vortex before taking to the skies

 **Nigenaide kono kizuna wo shinjite  
(Don't run away, believe in these bonds)**

Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon took flight as Yugo and Yuzu were on his Duel Runner and Yuzu looked back as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came from the distance.

 **Hanate monsutā donna monda ashita wa me no mae  
(Unleash it, my monster! Whatever happens, tomorrow is right in front of our eyes)**

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was in the process of attack, tearing up the streets as Gogenzaka summoned Superheavy Samurai Susanwo

 **Hora dodekai ARASHI bachbachi tobashite  
(Hey, a giant thundering storm is rolling forth)**

Serena put her hands together as a fusion vortex was behind her as Moonlight Cat Dancer emerged before her. Tsukikage and Twilight Ninja Shingetsu running side by side as Sawatari was putting on a show with his troupe before the scene changed with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon meeting in mid-flight.

 **Supīdo no mukō e  
(To beyond the speed!)**

Haruto was riding on the back of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon on a Duel Lane with a few of his summoned monsters trailing behind him in flight before the scenery changed to show Dennis facing off against Kurosaki, Reiji pushing his glasses up as the shadow of his father was behind him, Tsukikage protecting Reira from something as he has a surprised look while Haruto and Serena were back to back then the scene changed to a girl wearing what appeared to be a cowgirl attire with unusually orange hair and holding a microphone then it changed again to reveal a dark skinned man wearing gold jewellery and wearing some 80's shades and a top half of a suit jacket then it would changed to a shadowed figure, with a Duel Disk activated before a wall of flame appeared behind him and the shadow of a rather familiar dragon appeared and then the scene switches to the Lancers standing together in the unknown city.

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
The Black Whirlwind, Crow!**

-?-

Haruto watched as their rescuers or rather, four of them departed on their bikes after saving them from Security as the main leader wore a black helmet shaped almost like a raven with an orange visor as he removed it, revealing dark-grey eyes and orange hair restrained by a leather band with twin rings piercing it, as well as several strange marks on his face with an "M" and a dot on his forehead, and a full-cheek line and triangle on each side of his face and his ears had piercings with bolts hanging from them while his attire was a simple orange shirt and teal pants with knee pads with wears a brown sleeveless vest over it and elbow length fingerless gloves, with studded bands strapped around his wrists and forearms, and heavily strapped tan boots.

"You're amazing when protecting that kid when taking on by that many of Security! There aren't any bad guys out there who would protect children! You're pretty impressive!" The stranger said and Yuya looked puzzled and confused as evident in his tone.

"Oh... Um- who are y-" Yuya was about to ask but he was interrupted by the nearby building that the group stopped nearby, revealing a child with dark red hair and two huge buns on either side of her head, her eyes a pale blue and her dress was pink one piece with white sleeves.

"Welcome home, Crow!" The girl said and the youth, Crow as he was called placed his helmet on his bike's seat. "Yo Amanda., where are Frank and Tanner?" Crow asked walking towards the building, carrying a brown bag in his arm and Amanda spoke. "They're in the city. They said they'd like to be the ones who help you sometimes, Crow!."

"The heck is with that?" and Amanda looked to the group and bowed as Yuya, Haruto, Sawatari and Serena followed inside

"i got some good stuff today!" Crow said and put down a can of Tuna and Amanda was overjoyed. "Tuna! I'll make some Tuna sandwiches!" Amanda said and Crow looked to the displaced group. "You guys are hungry too right?" and Amanda pumped a fist into the air. "Let's eat together!"

Yuya tapped Reira's back with a smile before we gathered around the table, Yuya, Reira, Serena and Amanda had a seat while Sawatari, Haruto and Crow stood up as the tuna sandwiches were made and when Crow ate his piece, he looked to them. "By the way, I haven't seen you guys around here,. Where are you from?"

"Actually we are-" Yuya was about to explain but Sawatari cut in. "Thanks for that back there!" Sawatari held out his hand and Crow shook it. "yeah..." and Sawatari continued. "That was quite the terrible welcoming party! Even though we came all the way here from another dimension!" Sawatari said, hand behind his head, eyes closed as Crow was confused.

"Another dimension?" and Sawatari answered. "Yeah, I'm Sawatari Shingo, I'm an undefeated Duelist from Maiami City." and Haruto thought to himself. " _Says the guy who got beaten by Yuya in the Tournament._ " and Sawatari continued. "This guy over here is i my disciple, Sakaki Yuya." and Yuya spoke. "Hey!"

Sawatari pointed to Serena. "The one who didn't Duel is Makoto Haruto ( **A:N:** Japanese often speak their surnames first) and this strong willed woman is Serena, they also came from another dimension-" and Crow cut him off. "Woah woah, I went and saved some crazy people..." Crow said and Haruto spoke. "It is true, we came here to actually search for our friend-"

"Whatever!" Crow said and went to the kitchen. "I don't quite get it, but since you just got here, I bet you don't have a decent place to stay!" Crow turned around, holding a cup. "You guys can stay ehre until things calm down, don't worry!" Crow said reassuringly

Eventually the sky turned soon turned dark and the door opened as two boys came in, one had purple blue eyes and spiky green hair in which the ends are fixed in a small ponytail with green eyebrows and fair skin wearing wears a perse shirt with a red vest while the other had a chubbier face while wearing what appeared to be a yellow fishing hat with his clothes being a pale green shirt with a Jena like over shirt. "Crow, we're home!" and Crow turned to look at them. "Hey! Where were you guys?"

"Ta-dah!" The two said and they spread out bread and some fancy desserts as Crow looked surprised. "What's with all this stuff!?" and the taller one spoke, looking proud "We nabbed it!" and the chubbier one looked bashful. "It was so exciting!"

Crow knocked the two boys on the head immediately after getting out of his seat. "You idiots! Who said you should do this!?" Crow asked the two looking down at them as the chubbier child spoke, tears about to escape as the taller one looked to the side. "But..." as the taller one continued. "Crow, you're always..."

"What if you get sent to internment camp when you get caught doing these kind of things?" Crow asked and Yuya was surprised. "Internment camps?" Yuya asked in shock and Crow looked to him form over his shoulder. "Yeah. You guys might not have heard about it., but... here, the people are spilt between two types: Commons and Tops. To put it simply, the Tops are the winners and we Common are losers, while the winners gain everything and live a life of luxury, the losers spend a pitiful existence wondering where their next meal will be. And on top of that, fi you try and fight this system, you get caught by Security and sent off to the camps." Crow rubbed a finger against one of his markings.

"That's horrible..." Yuya voiced my thoughts exactly. "Yeah, it's a horrible world! But despite all of that, we have to live! That's why all of us Commons work together and desperately-" and the chubbier kid noticed something. "Ah! You're from earlier!"

The two were looking at Yuya and Serena as the taller one spoke. "Huh, but your clothes might be different..."and Crow was a bit annoyed. "Hey! Are you even listening to me!? I'm telling you for-" but he was ignored as the taller kid spoke. "Weren't you guys at that restaurant earlier?" he asked and Crow looked to the two. "Huh? Yuya and Serena were?"

"That's got to be Yuzu then!" Haruto said and the two nodded. "Yeah and that guy with her must have been Yugo!" Yuya agreed as Serena stood up. "Where was this?!" She asked but the tow kids were a bit frightened from the sudden question.

"Hey, what's going on?" Crow asked and Yuya spoke. "Our comrades are in this city! " Yuya said and Crow answered back. "Security has got their eyes on you guys! If you're caught, it's straight to the camps..." and Crow saw the determined look on Yuya's face and sighed. "Fine, I got it! I'll look for those friends of yours, just wait here." Crow said to them and went to leave the building.

"We should probably leave it to Crow then, he probably knows this city better than any of us." Haruto suggested and there was a unanimous nod of agreement as the two boys introduced themselves as the taller one was Frank and the shorter one, Tanner while waiting for Crow to return.

Haruto turned and saw something, it was a blue motorcycle or rather a much more smaller version of what Crow and his friends had and Haruto spoke. "Is that a motorcycle? I saw Crow and his friends rode those." And Frank picked it up and placed it on the table

"It's called a Duel Runner, it made Turbo Duels which were originally a way for us Commons to play." Tanner said and Yuya asked in confusion. "Play?"

"Crow said some crazy guys started it off by zooming around the city Duelling! Right?" Frank asked Tanner and he nodded. "Yeah! Eventually they got ahead of themselves and went and started using the highway that runs through the City! Apparently those Tops guys who scorned us were shocked with their eyes wide open!"

"Duelling alongside speed huh? It certainly does sound like a exhilarating activity!" Sawatari said and Frank spoke. "Turbo Duels were a symbol of our freedom! That's why it instantly became popular! Everyone couldn't wait their turn show it off to those Tops!"

Serena sat on the nearby couch, arms crossed. "Damn, how long we must we remain in this place?" Serena muttered as Frank continued. "But they didn't just let it happen... Claiming Turbo Duels were disrupting the peace of the City, Security made a move. That's what their special units, the Duel Chasers, are for!"

"Duel Chasers?" Haruto and Yuya asked at the same time as Tanner answered. "Security that rides Duel Runners! If you lose to them in a Duel..." And Tanner spoke up next. "You get arrested on the spot and sent to the camps!"

"Without even a trial? Security is really horrible..." Sawatari said, crossing his arms and Yuya looked to the table, looking thoughtful. "Back then... if Crow hadn't came... I'm sure we would been..."

Crow's voice sounded. "Security aren't the only horrible ones!" Haruto looked to see Crow carrying two more grocery bags and walked inside, placing them on the table. "Those bastard Tops took turbo Duels away from us!"

"Took them? Then right now, no Commons are doing it?" and Crow responded. "They're making us do it, just as a show to entertain those Tops bastards!"

"A show!?" Yuiya asked and Crow continued. "When a chase starts on the highway, the road is sealed off and broadcast on TV, and the Turbo Duels that were supposed to blow those Tops became their pastime, if you guys go out now, you'll get surrounded and put on a live broadcast, if you don't want to shame yourself in front of them, you can't act yet, the same goes for you!" Crow said, looking to Serena.

Serena got off the couch. "So the City is covered in Security, you're saying? That's why you came back with your tail between your legs." Serena said with a shrug. "What was that!?" Crow said his tone being a bit agitated.

""hey." Yuya said and Serena continued. "You have no information on Yuzu?" and Yuya spoke out. "Serena! Crow has already done so much to help us...!"

Serena interrupted Yuya. "Even if you hard, if you don't get the results, it's meaningless!" Serena said and started heading for the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Yuya asked and Serena looked at us. "isn't ti obvious? I'm going to search for information on my own."

"If you want to get caught that badly, then go right ahead!" and Sawatari got up. "Then I guess I'll go right ahead as well! Being cooped up in a place like this is suffocating! I'm going to find leads to where Akaba Reiji is." and Reira looked up from sitting nearbya wall. "Brother?"

"Wait, if you just go off on your own like that, we'll be spilt up again- Reira!" Yuya stopped Reira and Serena and Sawatari left, Sawatari shutting the door.

"Ah jeez, now what do we do?" Yuya asked and Haruto sighed. "Bakatori..."Haruto muttered and spoke. "I get why they want information, but with the authorities and what we heard so far, I'd rather be safe than taking a risk to be arrested." Haruto said with a sigh. "Plus, Serena is so different to Yuzu, knowing her, she'll be hitting them with her paper fan right now..."

* * *

-Three Days Later-

Haruto sat, watching Frank and Tanner's on the ground duel as Frank was about to Synchro Summon but Tanner pointed out the monster wasn't a Tuner. And he got caught out as Reira sat on some steps nearby. "Where's... brother..." Reira said quietly as the door opened and Yuya came out. "Hey have you seen Serena and Sawatari?" Yuya asked and Haruto spoke. "if I did, I would of let you know, they not inside?"

Yuya nodded, hands on his hips. "No, did they wander off to the heart of the City on their own?" Haruto looked in Yuya's direction of one of the pillars that held up a city. "I don't really think they'd go all the way up there but... they're such a handful."

Haruto spoke. "That's pretty much the sum of those two. " Haruto said and noticed Reira immediately stand up. "Reira, what's the matter?" Yuya asked him.

"I'm going to look for brother.-" and started descending the stairs as Yuya spoke. "You can't!" Yuya realised his tone. "S-Sorry, I'm not mad Walking around the City as we are now is bound to be dangerous. Crow said that remember? Let's wait for now, okay Reira? It'll be fine, I'll definitely let you see Akaba Reiji." Yuya put his hand on Reira's shoulder.

"Those tow went off on their own again?" Crow asked as we now sat inside his home. "Jeez, how many times do I have tell them not to move around?!"

"Sorry, I'll talk tot hem when they get back." Yuya apologized and Haruto saw the main door open and unfamiliar man came in his hair was dark blue and his bangs a light shade while his outfit consisted of a Riding Suit and he carried a grocery bag. "I brought the things you asked for.." He looked to us. "You're still here...?"

"You must be..." Yuya started to say and Crow looked to Yuya. "Shinji, He's a friend." and Yuya looked to Shinji. "Thanks for all that before."

"You guys are wanted right? Don't' get eh kids involved, got that?" and Yuya and Haruto nodded as as Shinji set out the sweets he collected at he said was a bargain when the kids came but their faces said otherwise.

Haruto looked at the chocolate and picked one of the chocolate sticks and put it in his mouth. "Why is he so timid?" Crow asked after eh convinced Reira to wash his hands as an order to eat.

"I don't know either." Yuya said and Haruto spoke. "Same here we only met three days ago." as Crow crossed his arms. "He's a kid, it's okay to move around freely. If eh made a mistake, he can just pay more attention in the future."

"I want to... put a smile back on his face., no not just Reira, I want to make everyone in the world happy with smiles." Yuya said and Crow spoke. "Hm, happiness is having a full stomach. You don't get it at all..." Crow looked to Yuya as he said this.

"Smiles are the symbol of happiness!" Yuya said back to him, being serious and Crow spoke. "Will smiles fill your stomach?" and Yuya responded. "If you're not smiling, it doesn't matter how much you eat, you can't say you're happy That's just loneliness..."

"First you gotta fill your stomach! Smiling come second!" and Yuya responded back. "That's not it!" and Crow spoke back. "No offence, but those are the words of someone who's well-off."

"What did you say?! A full stomach obviously isn't enough!" and Crow spoke back the argument was gettign heated. "Nope! First you gotta fill your stomach! That takes priority!"

"Hey, you guys are happiest when you eat your fill right?" and the argument was being more heated with the talk and Haruto spoke. "Ah mou! That's it, I'm going to make you both realize smiles and food are both necessary! Let's have a Duel to settle it." Haruto said to break it up.

"Fine, I'll show you my entertainment Duel my father taught me!" Yuya said and the group went to head outside, Haruto sighing. " _I swear... I'm the only sensible one here._ " Haruto thought.

Duel Disks activated and the three of them drawn five cards as Crow spoke. "I'll slam the importance of a full stomach into your rock hard skull!" and Yuya responded back. "I'll make you understand smiles are most important!" and Haruto breathed and spoke out

"Can we just start already?!" Haruto asked and then all three of them spoke out. "DUEL!"

" _ **Field Magic: Cross Over!**_ " Haruto's and Yuya's Duel Disks said as the same platforms appeared as the Action Cards scattered the field.

 **Yuya: 4000  
Crow: 4000  
Haruto: 4000**

"I'm taking the first move! Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya called out and the kids were confused. "Is he talking about us?" and Yuya bowed,. "Indeed, henceforth, my trusty monsters will treat your eyes to a Pendulum Summon!"

"Pendulum Summon! Hurry hurry!" The kids sounded very excited. "If I accomplish it magnificently, please give me a round of applause! From my hand I set the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician on the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya set the set cards down and the two familiar monsters Haruto seen Yuya Pendulum Summon appear in pillars of light beside him with their respective Scales underneath them and a enlarged venison of Yuya's Pendulum pendant.

"With this, I can summon level 2 to 7 monsters at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Paint an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!" Yuya stated as the pendulum created a circle with it's motions and a portal opened up as a blue, green and red light shot out.

"First up is Performapal Silver Claw! **(LV 4/1800/700)** Next we have Performapal Salutiger! **(LV4/1700/500)** and last but not least, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! **(LV7/2500/2000)"**

Silver Claw looked like a feral wolf with a exception of having an orange star under it's left eye while having a pink bow-tie with orange dots and two broken chains emerging out of it's blue fur as Salutiger was standing on it's hind legs, much like a humanoid and wore was appeared to be one of the marching band's suits decked in red and a darkish green buttons with a notable accessory of a bow-tie being yellow with pink spots.

"Awesome!" Frank said in amazement as Amanda was too amazed. "Three monsters at once!" and Tanner spoke out in excitement. "Amazing!"

"In a blink of an eye, My Pendulum Summon made smiles blossom on the faces of these three children!" Yuya said, bowing as the three laughed a bit as Crow closed his eyes. "It's just a little reception."

"I end my turn. The first act has ended!"

Sawatari and Serena came up from a corner and saw the duel in progress. "They're duelling?" Serena asked in confusion and Sawatari spoke. "They got up to something interesting in _my a_ bsence." Sawatari said.

"Then I'm taking over, My turn! Draw!" Haruto said, drawing a card and looked at his hand of six. "I'll outdo your first act Yuya and show you that you're wrong, I activate Dragon's Scent! If my opponent controls two or more monsters, I can Special Summon a Dragon-type monster from my hand, so let's welcome a old legend, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haruto said and the familiar black dragon appeared **(LV7/2400/2200)**

The children looked with awe. "That's a legend?" Frank asked in wondrous surprise and Haruto smiled. "Of course, this card has potential and I'll gladly showcase his potential in the upcoming battle, of course, since I cannot attack on my first turn as stated with this Triangle Match, so I end my turn there."

Crow pumped his fist. "Let's go! Hungry Duel, let's start! My turn!" Crow drawn his car,d his hand at six. "When there are no cards on my field, I can Special Summon Blackwing - Gust the Backblast!"

Haruto looked as a man wear tribal clothing with his head and shoulders covered by a raven and having big black wings on his back **(LV2/900/1400)** and Crow continued. "Next, when there's a Blackwing on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Show yourself Blackwing – Oroshi the Squall!"

A small black bird came out of nowhere and flown, it was a bird but it had a rather huge tongue out of it's mouth, belittling the size of his body. **(LV1/400/600)**

"Crow's summoned two monster's in an instant too!" Frank said as Crow continued. "I tribute Oroshi the Squall to Normal Summon Assault Blackwing – Kunai the Drizzle!" Oroshi vanished in a flash of light in it's place was a humanoid bird with some sort of futuristic gear on it's shoulders but it's winds were also the same with it's wingspan being kunai's notably. **(LV5/2100/1600)**

"Even without Pendulum Summoning, calling out a bunch of monsters is a simple feat!" Crow stated and Yuya spoke. "Our first stages have been quite splendid! " and Crow smirked. "Huh, if you're using Pendulum , I'll use Synchro Summon!"

"Huh, but there aren't any tuner's on Crow's field are there?" and Crow spoke with a grin. "Don't you underestimate Blackwings! I activate Kunai the Drizzle's effect! When I Tribute Summon a Blackwing for this card, it's treated as a Tuner monster! I tune Level 2 Gust the Backblast and the Level 5 Kunai the Drizzle!

" _ **Spread your pitch-black wings and fly along with the thunder's roar! Like a slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Rain down! Assasult Blackwing – Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"**_

The same monster that was previously summoned appeared and it's states were revealed (LV7/2600/2000)

"Here's a Synchro Summon!" Frank said with a cheer and Tanner spoke. "But Pendulum's pretty cool too!" and Amanda said. "And there's a legendary monster too!"

"Oh so we're all supporting someone? I bet Reira's supporting Yuya." Amanda said and Yuya clenched a fist. "As long as I got Reira's support, that's a hundred men at my side!" and Reira looked surprised before hiding himself. "Rei... Reira?" Yuya asked in disappointment

Crow gave a out a laugh."Children are honest. Reira on my side later all, right?" Crow asked with a thumbs up and Reira looked away from Crow too and Haruto thought to himself. " _Oh... so that's what this Duel was, I honestly thought they were arguing but instead, trying to raise Reira's spirits up._ "

A Duel Runner engine was heard and Shinji had pulled out outside the grate. "It's Security! Run, we're surrounded!" Shinji said in a commanding tone.

"Surrounded?!" Yuya said in surprise and Serena looked thoughtful. "Were we followed?" She asked lowly before Haruto noticed the Security officers on the buildings and one fired a strange gun was was an energy net, catching Crow. "This is bad!" and his Rakiri disappeared.

Yuya was caught next and his field emptied and Haruto just turned to have the energy net fired at him and bind him down as Red-Eyes Black Dragon disappeared.

"Let go! Let go!" Haruto heard Serena. "Don't you dare touch the children!" Crow shouted as Haruto was soon freed and had his arms behind his back and Yuya called out in concern. "Reira!" and Haruto looked, Reira was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

And that's Chapter 9! it took a while but it's done! SO what will happen next I wonder? Find out next time, until then, Review and favourite this story or myself for updates!


	10. Chapter 10: Cards Determine Your Fate!

Hello and welcome back! Glad you like the ninth Chapter! So, I just watched the recent episode of 124 and it seems things are ramping up with this unknown power Yuya has since his deck became Yuto's and at the conclusion of 124, Yuto and Yuya switched places, I suspect this is based off the Manga Counterpart as Yuya apparently has Yuto, Yugo and Yuri to switch with and their Decks change in turn and all the Bracelet Girls are parasite controlled!

Episode 125 which is Sunday coming should have a new opening and ending too, hopefully the new ending will be better than the current one of just Yuya, Yuzu and Gogenzaka with a sunset, lazy in my opinion, and I'm guessing by the Raging Tempest pack being released in Japan, Yuya will summon out Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and I have seen the effect of it, now people are just going to go for Raging Dragon rather than Rebellion Dragon.

Anyway, enough about speculation! Let's answer some of our wonderful Reviewers! Huh where's the Review Box? -looks on the table and and there wasn't the shiny golden box-

Did I forget it? -checks and comes back with it- Yup I did, silly me, I always leave it outside for Reviews to be dropped inside,, well let's go right in!

 **Darkwarp -** great chapter shame the three way duel got got stopped by security and did you get my pm a few days ago for my xyz red eyes the one that shows the stats and effects on it ? looking forward to the next chapter

Yes I did receive your pm, thanks for the ever so appreciative positive comments!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r** \- KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! THIS STORY KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND B-E-T-T-E-R!

Thank you ever so much for the review!

 **Coral the Leviathan -** I'm starting to wonder when the Haruto and Serena moments will show up

Patience, there'll be some moments, I think being in another Dimension is kind of a big deal than take in, plus Serena being a bit aggressive currently.

 **thenice guest** : Let me just say that i just read the first chapter of this story and i am shocked. I am really shocked on how good the duel was. Keep up with the good job and i might let more positive energy for your story that has a really great start

Nice to know someone else is beginning to read, besides, when have you ever seen old cards used in a future?

 **FantasyMan92** \- Here's an idea for a rank up magic.

Rank Up Magic: Swift Shadow Force

quick play

Card art: shows shadows swirling around a large black sphere. There is light cracking through the sphere, as well.

Effect: Target one Dark attribute xyz monster you control. Special summon a Dark attribute xyz monster from your extra deck that's one rank higher than the targeted monster on the field.

Will consider using it!

 **Pokeheroaadyn -** Well, I'm making this card up as I go along, but I think I'll like it. Hope you do too. Not a Pendulum card, but after this one I think I have a couple ideas there too...

Name: Crimson-Eyes Obsidian Dragon

Attribute: Dark

Level: 7-9 (Some leeway there, you'll see why in a second)

Type: Dragon

Pendulum Scale: None

Effect: (If you make it Xyz rather than fusion, costs one overlay unit) If this card attacks, but if it gets negated, then you can Special Summon one Red-Eyes monster from your Graveyard with 0 ATK and DEF points until the end of your turn. (As you can see, the effect can be tricky, but useful)

ATK: 2800

DEF: 3200

Appearance: Resembles Red-Eyes, but no wings, and it's scales resemble the stone I named it for. Very tough, and the claws are a bit longer, but jagged and curved, meant for digging. The tail ends in a hammer, like on an ankylosaurus, meant for bashing. It's teeth are metallic, and shine like polished steel.

Special notes: Like I mentioned in its effect area, I'm not sure whether I want this to be a Fusion or Xyz monster. I'll leave that up to you, since Haruto can't Xyz summon yet. If it's a Fusion monster, the required cards are Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and a Rock-Type called Obsidian Dragon, but I think if you don't want to add that card, you could add the Dark Hex-Sealed Fusion monster to his deck. May even come in handy for lots of moves when you think about it. Or you can make a Red-Eyes monster that has a similar effect. Like I said, your pick. Hope you like it. When I've got a clear image on the Pendulum cards I thought of, I'll send you a PM, ok?

By all means, a pm drop will be welcomed!

Right then last where we left off in Arc V – Red Eyes where last time, Haruto with Yuya, Serena, Sawatari and Reira are separated from the other Lancers and meet an unlikely saviour, Crow and learn about the Synchro Dimension's history of Turbo Duels, when participating in a triangle Duel, Security followed Serena and Sawatari and in turn, captured our heroes! What will happen to them now they've been arrested?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V Opening 3, UNLEASH]**

The sun was shining over the horizon as the camera pans from behind Yuya from his left and it moves, passing over Haruto, Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Dennis, Serena, Tsukikage and Kurosaki and pulled back to reveal them standing atop of the LDS building then the camera immediately zoomed out to show Maiami City before the logo appears.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan  
(Thrilling summons, one after another)**

The logo disappearing into a yellow greenish tunnel of colour before it opened up to reveal another city with many highways as it was pearly white as underneath the highways were old buildings as the group were free-falling but a flash of light appeared as Yuya rode Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Haruto on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

 **Kono kādo ga yondeiru  
(Are being called forth by these cards)**

Gogenzaka was on Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei's back, Serena carried in Moonlight Cat Dancer's arms, Sawatari on Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian, Kurosaki on Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon, Tsukikage on Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's back and Dennis with Trapeze Magician

 **Dotō no tenkai, yuke, kōka hatsudō  
(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, effect, activate!)**

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile, Serena being confused by this and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her

 **Otanoshimi wa saa kore kara sa  
(The real fun, come on now, has just begun)**

Serena's Moonlight Cat Dancer appears, doing a dance before posing in the moonlight.

 **Chāji shite bonbā  
(Charge, Bomber)**

Reiji appeared in the next transition with Reira before being put into the background as Sawatari, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Dennis, Serena, Gogenzaka, Haruto and Yuya stood in a diamond formation, standing seriously.

 **Enerugisshu ni hajimeyō Surī, Tsū, Wan, Gō!  
(Let's start it energetically, 3, 2, 1, go!)**

Lines connected the standing group before it reveals the Lancer's insignia saying Lance Defense Soldiers

 **Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade  
(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle)**

A Synchro Summoning was in progress before Yugo is driving under it and from the light, emerges Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu  
(Unleash it, my monster! All that passion hidden within)**

Haruto is shown riding on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, Duel Disk activated before playing a card and a flash of light occurred, revealing a rather red demonic dragon that was a combination of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, menacingly blowing out flames as it emerged out from a vortex before taking to the skies

 **Nigenaide kono kizuna wo shinjite  
(Don't run away, believe in these bonds)**

Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon took flight as Yugo and Yuzu were on his Duel Runner and Yuzu looked back as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came from the distance.

 **Hanate monsutā donna monda ashita wa me no mae  
(Unleash it, my monster! Whatever happens, tomorrow is right in front of our eyes)**

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was in the process of attack, tearing up the streets as Gogenzaka summoned Superheavy Samurai Susanwo

 **Hora dodekai ARASHI bachbachi tobashite  
(Hey, a giant thundering storm is rolling forth)**

Serena put her hands together as a fusion vortex was behind her as Moonlight Cat Dancer emerged before her. Tsukikage and Twilight Ninja Shingetsu running side by side as Sawatari was putting on a show with his troupe before the scene changed with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon meeting in mid-flight.

 **Supīdo no mukō e  
(To beyond the speed!)**

Haruto was riding on the back of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon on a Duel Lane with a few of his summoned monsters trailing behind him in flight before the scenery changed to show Dennis facing off against Kurosaki, Reiji pushing his glasses up as the shadow of his father was behind him, Tsukikage protecting Reira from something as he has a surprised look while Haruto and Serena were back to back then the scene changed to a girl wearing what appeared to be a cowgirl attire with unusually orange hair and holding a microphone then it changed again to reveal a dark skinned man wearing gold jewellery and wearing some 80's shades and a top half of a suit jacket then it would changed to a shadowed figure, with a Duel Disk activated before a wall of flame appeared behind him and the shadow of a rather familiar dragon appeared and then the scene switches to the Lancers standing together in the unknown city.

* * *

 **Chapter 10  
Cards Determine Your Fate**

-Crow's Home-

"Let go of me! Who do you think I am!?" Sawatari said and as the Security Officer spoke. "Shut up! Get in already!" as Sawatari was unceremoniously thrown into the back fo the Security truck that arrived moments later, Haruto looked to his cuffs they were bulky and had red outlines and there was no point in trying to remove them either.

"Damn it! DoO you know what will happen when I tell my father, you-!" and Sawatari was cut short by Shinji being thrown in well, Shinji's butt met with Sawatari's face, shutting him up and then Crow was thrown in too, hitting Shinji and Sawatari as the crashed into the far back of the van.

"You three get in there too." one of the officers ordered and Yuya was pushed then then Haruto and when Haruto turned, he saw Serena being pushed in and went to catch her to stop her losing her balance.

"Wait please! Reira? Where's Reira!?" Yuya tried to push against the closing doors and call out to Reira. "Quit struggling!" before the doors shut completely and Crow spoke through the glass to speak to the children. "Don't' worry about em and eat properly!"

Haruto felt movement under him and that was a sign the van started to move and he saw the grate windows being covered up by a slab.

"Hey you can hear me can't you?!" Yuya banged on the back of the wall where Sawatari had his incident. "Stop! I'm begging you!" and Crow looked to Yuya as the others sat down in the seats in the back. "Calm down Yuya." Crow said to reassure him.

"But Reira... I have to find Reira!" Yuya protested and Serena spoke up. "You don't have to worry about Reira." She said as she sat down across from Crow and Haruto sat beside her as Yuya looked to Serena.

"I saw Tsukikage slip in during the confusion and take him away." Serena said and Yuya looked in surprise. "What? Tsukikage did?!"

Serena nodded and Haruto didn't even notice Tsukikage even appeared during it all. "He came from another dimension like you guys right?" Crow asked and Haruto spoke. "Yeah." as Serena continued. "Tsukikage must have been searching for us and Reira under Akaba Reiji's orders." Serena reasoned.

"Anyway, that means he got saved in the nick of time..." Yuya said and Crow gave a a reassuring smile. "That's one less thing to worry about then, isn't that good?"

"It's not! This is clearly a mistaken arrest! I'll tell my father on them and get them all fired! You can hear can't you bastards?!"" Sawatari said and Haruto sighed. "Bakatori." Haruto said and Serena nodded a little at that mutter and she spoke. "You need to calm down as well."

Crow looked to Shinji. "Sorry about this, Shinji. You only came to warn us... " Crow said to his friend and Shinji closed his eyes. "Well at least we managed to avoid the kids getting captured." and Crow looking to the floor. "I hope those kids don't start stealing food again..."

"Our friends on the outside will look after them." Shinji reassured him and Crow spoke. "Yeah..." as Yuya looked around the truck. "But where are they even taking us?" Yuya asked.

"If Security captures you and puts you in a car, it can only be going one place!" Shinji said.

The Security van was driving down the road and was approaching twin buildings shaping like bottles there was connected by tubes on the sides connecting into a third structure that looking like a baseball bat in the ground, handle being the top of it all and the lower areas hidden from view was a circular structure and a smaller squared building.

-?-

The six of them stood outside of the car with a Security officer nearby, one handing in a report and two guards, one male and one female as the Officer reporting spoke. "We've brought in six new prisoners." and the female guard spoke. "Confirmed." in acknowledgement.

"Prisoners he said?! I'M Sawatari Shingo, I'm not-!" and the Security Officer beside him spoke. "I've never heard of you, keep quiet." and Sawatari was silenced.

"You over there, You're being placed in separate quarters form those five, come with me." The female guard said, obviously talking to Serena

"It's fine, don't make a scene." Serena said and took a glance at them all as she walked away with the female guard and the male guard spoke. "Come on, you guys are this way." and Yuya lead the group in the direction the guard taken them and they arrived at two big metal doors.

"We're confiscating your Disks, Unauthorized Duelling isn't allowed here. Take this with you guys." Haruto was handed a deck and checked the bottom card while holding it, he recognized it being one of his own. and Crow asked the guard. "You're not going to confiscate our Deck?" and the guard looked to him. "Here, your deck is as valuable as your life. You better make sure you to treasure it while you can."

The guard walked to the doors and slid in a key card and the doors opened. "And with that, I welcome you to this gathering place of scum." he said and they walked in, Haruto saw numerous cells. Filled with people "From that greeting, I guess we can forget to expect a soft bed and a full-course meal, aside form some dangerous ones, almost everyone here is a Common arrested on false pretenses." Crow stated.

"There are easily 100 or 200 held here on false charges.." Shinji explained and Yuya looked to him. "False charges? Then that's just like us isn't it?" and Shinji spoke. "That's right but here there are two types of people, people with no life in their eyes and the ones whose eyes still glow." Shinji said with a nod, looking in a direction of a cell.

The group were led to one of the cells and the cuffs disappeared, obviously materialized through Solid Vision "From now on, this shared cell will be your sweet home from home! Make sure you get along with your fellow trash room-mates." The door locked and the guard walked away with a small laugh.

"Like hell this is our home sweet home. Now then, what are we going to do now? Crow asked, hands on his hips as Haruto looked to see who else occupied the cell, he noted two shadowed figures, one laying causally on one of the ten beds and another further back in the room, sitting at the wall while two others wore a dark red and green overalls and being barefooted surprisingly.

The red overall man spoke. "Looks like we've got some newcomers. Well aren't you going to greet us?" as the two approached and Yuya spoke a bit nervously. "N-nice to meet you..." and the green overalls man looked insulted. "Huh? What you call that a greeting?"

"You should be sitting down with your head bowed saying "It's nice to meet you, sir!" and Yuya looked between the two. "Why do I have to go that far...?"

"If you want me to sit down, you should at least bring a sofa for m- ow!" Sawatari rubbed where he was hit as Haruto was the one to hit him on the back of the head. "Bakatori, shut up." Haruto said in a annoyed tone. "What was that for!? And it's Sawatari!" Sawatari said at Haruto.

"I'm just following what Serena said, don't make a scene." Haruto said as a familiar voice sounded. "Quit acting so unseemly." and Haruto saw Gogenzaka, and Yuya was surprised. "Gogenzaka! What are you doi-" Yuya was cut off by a sudden hug from him right into his chest.

"Yuya! You're safe!" Gogenzaka happily said as Yuya's muffled voice came through whatever oxygen he had left. "Gogenzaka... I can't breathe..."

"Just when I was thinking I'd never see you again, to think I'd meet you here! I, the man Gogen... Gogen-!"" Gogenzaka said as tears threatened to escape his eye which they came out like a fountain , still man hugging Yuya.

"And whose this overly affectionate guy?" Crow asked in confusion and yet another voice spoke, beloning to Dennis. "Sheesh, you're overreacting Gon. I told you we'd meet them here eventually.. hello guys." Dennis said from the bed.

"Dennis! You're here too!?" Yuya said in surprise, finally pulling away from Gongenzaka's hug and Dennis got off. "Yeah, I was Duelling with Kurosaki in the Darkness Duelling Arena and got captured." and Yuya asked.

"Kurosaki is here too?"

"Yeah and he's doing fine for the most part." Dennis said and Haruto had to ask. "What do you mean by that?" Haruto asked Dennis who answered. "His first day here, eh got into a fight with 10 or so prisoners and was sent straight to solitary confinement."

The red overalls man spoke in surprise. "You know all these people, Boss Gon?" and Gongenzaka nodded. "Yeah, this is Sakaki Yuya, my best friend and that guy over there is Sawatari Shingo, not my best friend and the other one is Makoto Haruto, a friend." Sawatari was a bit annoyed at that.

"Boss Gon's best friend?!" One said in surprise and the other added. "And just his acquaintances?!" and the two went immediately to begging for forgiveness on their knees. "We're so sorry!" They repeated.

"It's not that big of a deal..." Yuya started to say and Gogenzaka looked to him. "By the way Yuya, do you know what happened with Akaba Reiji and everyone else?" Gogenzaka asked and Yuya looked back. "reira is safe, rigth now, he's probably with Akaba Reiji... and for Yuzu..."

"What? You seen Yuzu!?"and Yuya continued, "No, not yet. But it seems she's nearby. We have to hurry and get out of here and search for her.." and Sawatari spoke. "Aren't you the boss here? Can't you do something?"

"No, and I'm not exactly the boss here..." and Dennis pitched in. "The boss of this place is in another cell, from what I hear, he's been the head of this place for 10 years."

* * *

Later on, it was mealtime and Haruto looked at his tray, the portions were abysmally small to live on, from what he gathered, it was rice, bread, milk and soup of some kind, but it looked more like for the rice, like it enough to feed a rat, the bread loaf was almost as close to an end as could be, the soup was almost to the bottom of the bowl and the milk carton seemed like there only enough to make tea.

" _They call this a meal? This much won't even fill my stomach at all despite all the portions they have in the back._ " Haruto thought, looking at his tray

"So in the end, we all got treated the same." Shinji said as he, Crow, Yuya and Sawatari gotten the treatment too and Crow spoke. "Forget about it, let's eat." Crow suggested and Sawatari went to follow the two. "Ugh, of all the unreasonable people..." Sawatari grumbled and Haruto saw Yuya look a bit surprised and Haruto looked in his direction, seeing an inmate slyly give up a card and his portion was much larger. " _Did I see a card just now?_ " Haruto thought and Walked as Yuya followed him after Crow called out to them. And Haruto turned to see Yuya fall over.

"Yuya!" Crow said in concern and an inmate spoke. "Oh man, what a waste! Better watch where you're walking!" The inmate said and another thrown a bucket of water and Haruto with Sawatari, Crow and Shinji's trays were hit, rendering the food... well inedible.

"Sorry about that, I just tripped over this guy." The inmate apologized, it was obviously on purpose. "Oh and this is water I squeezed out of the cloth used to clean out the bathrooms." and Haruto had a rather annoyed look on his face. "You bastards..." Sawatari said and Crow spoke. "You picking a fight with us?" Crow asked and a guard spoke out.

"Hey, you guys! If you fight, it's straight to solitary confinement!" and Gongenzaka spoke. "You guys... don't cause any more trouble, we'll share our food with you." Gogenzaka whispered and Dennis whispered too, "Aside, from that, look!"

Haruto turned his attention to where they looked, seeing a man, have a short shaven head and wore what appeared to be a kimono grab of dark green but not the fancy stuff, just dull and ordinary, sitting at a table by himself with two lackeys on either side of him and the table had a cloth over it and some rather delicious looking food that was well, a lot different compared to the portions everyone else had in the dining area, hell, Haruto saw wine on that table, some fruits and even a bowl of different loads of bread.

"He's the boss here." Dennis said as Yuya spoke "He's got some exquisite food there." as oen of Gongenzaka's lackeys spoke. "The boss of the prisoners here is in an even higher position than the guards here!"

* * *

Later on in the day, Haruto, Yuya, Sawatari Crow and Shinji were in the showers with four other nondescript inmates as the same guard who brought them was before them, shouldering his bat. "All right, you lot are going to clean this place until it shines." and Yuya was surprised. "Right now?!" and Crow spoke. "Hold ti! We've just finished washing the prisoner's dishes."

"Shut up and do it., cleaning the bathroom is the job of the newcomers for that week and just to warn you, the boiler for the baths have been turned off., so you try to take a shower while you're supposed to be cleaning in here, you'll get a cold one!" The guard said.

"Umm excuse me..." one of the inmates approached the guard. "I came down with a cold this morning... " and the man shown a card and Yuya whispered in surprise "Card bribes?"

"And I'm suffering from muscle fatigue!/I'm currently suffering form malnutrition! /I'm feeling sleepy!" the other three inmates too did the same and given the guard a card each and he looked at them. "hmm, you guys are all free to go back." and the inmates thanked him, leaving through the door.

"You guys are going to do the rest." The guard said to the group and Yuya spoke. "Wha-" and Sawatari spoke. "Hey there's definitely something wrong about this!" and the guard looked over his shoulder. "And if you guys don't it right, you'll have to do it over, got it?"

"What's going on here?" Sawatari asked aloud as the door shut and when they returned to their cell, Haruto laid sat on a bed, his whole body on it but sitting up, almost exhausted from the work as Dennis spoke. "No one told you? Cards are as valuable here as your life. Cards are currency here, fi you bribe the guards with cards, you get treated better."

"That's why they gave us our deck back." Yuya said, holding his deck, recalling what the guard said when they first came in. "If I had known that, I would of handed in some cards so I could eat." Sawatari said and Yuya looked to Sawatari. "Sawatari! Cards aren't money! You shouldn't use them just to bribe people!" Yuya scolded and looked to Dennis and Gogenzaka

"Don't tell me- Did you use cards for bribing people?!" and Gogenzaka looked away. "Gogenzaka!" Yuya stood up, looking at his friend. "I never would of thought you'd sued cards for something like this!" and one of the men spoke out. "That's not it!" Yuya looked to the two men.

"Boss Gon... for us... He didn't have a choice." and Gogenzaka spoke. "Don't say unnecessary things." and the red overalls man spoke. "Please, let me tell them! Before we came here, we lost a Duel, had our Decks stolen and came here without a single card, sow e got treated horribly... and then Gon went over the guard and... if he hadn't done that, we probably would of been... Dennis also gave his cards too." they said and Dennis raised his hands.

"Well Gon was going off, making only himself look cool." Dennis reasoned and Haruto spoke. "So, in here, a life of Duelling is taken away in exchange to live." Haruto said and Yuya added. "But I still think it's wrong to use cards for something like that!"

"Yeah, I know." Gogenzaka agreed and they heard the cell door unlock and saw the guard. "You've been called on, get out of there." The guard said and Yuya asked aloud. "Called?"

* * *

The group were then brought to a room where there was a bonsai like canvas, a Japanese sign saying some phrase, tow sheathed swords and a couch and small table with a drink on it while the boss of the area sat upon a huge big block with a cloth draped over with his two lackeys nearby a steh group stood in line, shoulder to shoulder.

"So you're here?" One of the lackeys said and continued. "Out boss, Tokumatsu has called out himself!"! And Crow blinked. "Tokumatsu?" and Sawatari spoke out annoyed. "And where does he get off calling us out personally!?" Sawatari asked in irritation.

"What was that?!" Tokumatsu's lackeys said and Dennis whispered. "You shouldn't fight against these guys here... it'll just make this a hassle." and Tokumatsu spoke. "Bring 'em out,." and a lackey continued "Your cards!"

"Cards!?" Yuya asked and a lackey continued. "if you want to enjoy your life, here, you better bring some over.!" and Haruto and Yuya spoke at the same time in unison. "I refuse!"

"What was that?!" one asked as Tokumatsu opened an eye and Gogenzaka spoke out. "I refuse as well! If it's only just giving out cards to get on the good side of the boss... Then I, the man Gogenzaka, don't have a one card for that purpose!"

"We have to get out of here as soon as possible! We aren't planning ons settling down and enjoying ourselves here!" Yuya said defiantly and one of Gogenzaka's men looked concerned. "Boss!" and Gogenzaka spoke. "it's fine, just stay quiet."

"Listen up. I'm the boss here, which means I'm the top of this place. SO that means I make the rules, you're all beneath me so you obey me! That's the common sense of this world!" Tokumatsu said and Yuya spoke out. "I won't! Cards are to be used for Duelling!" Yuya stated.

"Another brat who won't listen to reason... Then take a look at this!" Tokumatsu jumped off form his seat and the lackeys pulled the cloth off and Haruto at first thought it was just a grey block but upon closer inspection, there was lines across it and Yuya spoke in surprise. "Those are-!" and Haruto finished it off. "Cards?!"

Tokumatsu landed and a strong wind came out of nowhere . "Do you know what these are?" Tokumatsu asked. "These are the cards of the people who've lost when they challenged me in Duels over the 10 years I've ruled here!"

"Duelists who lost?!" Yuya said in surprise. "Here, cards are proof of who's on top! And Duelling is a sign of power!" Tokumatsu said and Yuya spoke. "A sign of power...! You're-" and Haruto spoke out, cutting Yuya off, having a angry expression on his face. "You're wrong! Duels are meant to be fun!"

"What?" Tokumatsu asked, his eyebrow twitched and a lackey spoke. "For fun he says!? Boss, this guy here says Duelling is for fun!" and he laughed until Tokumatsu shut him up. "Don't show me that disgusting cackling face of yours!" and the lackey apologized quickly. "S-Sorry!"

"If you had just given them to me, I would of let this slide, but... I've changed my mind. Guard!" Tokumatsu called out and the guard came to to the bars. "Yes, what do you need?" The guard asked politely before a card was literally flung at one of the bars, digging into it somehow as Haruto sa wit Harpie's Feather Duster.

"Bring me some Duel Disks, we're going to Duel now." and Yuya was surprised a as the guard spoke. "Th-this is a rare card... Yes I'll bring it right away!" The guard ran off.

"Here, it's said that cards determine your fate, fi you won't listen, you'll have to learn the hard way. You better prepare yourself! I'll knock sense into you through a Duel!" and Haruto knew he was being pointed at. "I wouldn't have it any other way! Let's do this!" Haruto said defiantly.

"Haruto, I was going to say those things, you sure about this?" Yuya asked Haruto and Haruto spoke. "Yeah, seeing those cards being sat on like furniture really got to me, considering why the people got them in the first place."

Yuya and the others stood off the side while the guard came with the Duel Disks and Haruto and Tokumatsu put them on. "You don't' get it yet, those who fight against the top are always crushed!", and Haruto readied himself. "We'll see about that!" The Duel disk activated, revealing it was the same field as his own Duel Disk but bordered in yellow and there was no Action Field activating either.

"Brat... let's go!" Tokumatsu said and the two spoke out in unison.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Tokumatsu: 4000  
Haruto: 4000**

Tokumatsu moved into a stance, legs spread and Shinji noticed something about it. "Hey! That stance is...!" Shinji whispered to Crow who responded back. "Yeah, i've seen him somewhere!"

"My turn, I activate the Spell Card, Hana Awase from my hand! This card's effect allows me to Special Summon four 'Cardian' monsters with less than 100 ATK from my Deck in Attack Position!" four cards automatically slid of the deck and Tokumatsu grabbed them, placing them on the disk and Haruto saw four hanafuda like monsters with silver boarding linked together.

"I Special Summon the Cardians: Matsu, Susuki, Yanagi and Kiri!" as their stats were revealed

 **Cardian Matsu - (LV1/100/100)  
Cardian Yanagi - (LV11/100/100)  
Cardian Susuki - (LV8/100/100)  
Cardian Kiri - (LV12/100/100)**

"He Summoned four monsters at once!" Sawatari said in surprise and Tokumatsu continued. "Furthermore I activate the Spell Card: Hanazumi from my hand! This card allows me to choose three 'Cardian' Monsters form my deck and arrange them on top of my deck in the order I choose! The three cards I choose are Cardian – Susuki ni Tsuki, Kiri no Honou and Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze!" The three mentioned card came out of his deck and he put them on top after choosing which ones he wanted.

"And here I activate the activate of Cardian – Matsu ni Tsuru in my hand! With this, I'm able to Tribute Matsu and Special Summon it!" Haruto watched as the new Cardian monster appeared as the the far most right one detached and disappeared with the new existing one

 **Cardian Matsu ni Tsuru - (LV1/2000/2000)**

"then, when card is Special Summoned... I am able to draw one card and I activate the effect of Susuki ni Tsuki that I just drew! By tributing Susuki, I Special Summon it!" a steh same happened again and it's stats appeared.

 **Cardian Susuki ni Tsuki – (LV8/2000/2000)**

"When this card is Special Summoned, I draw one card!" Tokumatsu drawn and continued. "I activate the effect of Kiri no Honou, by tributing Kiri, I can Special Summon it!"

the same scene happened against the monster's stats appeared.

 **Cardian Kiri no Honou – (LV12/2000/2000)**

"As before,When Special Summoned, I draw a card and activate Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze I just drew! By tributing Yanagi, I Special Summon this card!"

 **Cardian Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze – (LV11/2000/2000)**

"When this card is Special Summoned, I can draw one card!" and Dennis was surprised. "Amazing! He got four monsters with over 2000 ATK in an instant!" as Tokumatsu continued. "The card I drew was Cardian – Sakura ni Maku! But there is no Sakura card on my field so this card is sent to the Graveyard! I'm nto done yet!, I'm just getting started!" Tokumatsu pointed at Haruto and continued.

"I activate the effect of Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze, when this card is used as Synchro Material, it makes all other monsters Level 2! Let's go!" as electricity crackled across the monster before all fo their Levels went straight to Level 2.

"I tune my Cardian Matsu ni Tsuru, Susuki ni Tsuki, Kiri no Honou to my Level 2 Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze!" Tokumatsu sated as the monsters leapt up and three fo them became ltow white stars as Synchro rings of green surrounded them as tow more stars from the rings.

" _ **Rain down! Become light and pour down! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Cardian – Ameshikou!"**_

From the rings a umbrella appeared with flame before revealing it was being held by a humanoid monster that looked like it belonged in Kyoto with it's long roves and a prefecture hat having feathery wings on where the forehead was, the kimono was a light blue with a flowerly pattern as the monster stood ready

 **Cardian – Ameshikou (LV8/3000/3000)**

"And he pulled off a Synchro Summon on the first turn too! " Crow noted and Tokumatsu continued."I set two cards and end my turn!" as two set cars appeared before Tokumatsu before disappearing.

"Brat, I'll say this again! Cards is a sign of those on top and Duelling is a sign of power! And Haruto. "No matter how many times you'll say that, My beliefs aren't going to change! Duelling is meant to be fun! My turn, Draw!" Haruto draw his card.

"You're naïve, brat! I activate Ameshikou's effect! When my opponent draws a card, I deal 1500 damage to them!" And Ameshikou threw up his umbrella as it spun around and light pellets rained down upon Haruto who attempted to protect himself.

 **Tokumatsu: 4000  
Haruto: 2500**

"What?!" Gogenzaka said in surprise as Dennis spoke. "Then that means whenever Haruto draws a card , he's going to take huge damage!" Dennis realized and Sawatari spoke. Next. "So that means he's got to defeat before that happens huh?"

Haruto looked at Tokumatsu. "You aren't the only one able to Summon tons of monsters!" Haruto said and Tokumatsu answered back. "What?!" and Haruto revealed two cards in his hand. "I, using the Scale 4 Squire with the Eyes of Red and Scale 4, Blacksmith with the Eyes of Red, set the Pendulum Scale!" The Duel Disk lit up as the words Pendulum appeared and from Haruto's sides, two monsters appeared.

Squire with Eyes of Red had the look of just that, a squire wearing medieval garb that was black with a crest of Red-Eyes's head on his chest as he wielded a sheathed sword and his ahir was as black as night while his irises were a blood red while the other monster was a rather burly man who looked similar to Agil of Sword Art Online except he looked much more tanned and had hair except on the top of his head wilding a hammer he shouldered, his grab suiting that of a blacksmith with a black apron covering up a red shirt that seems to barely fit the man and some brown trousers, his eyes ere just as red as the Squire's, only he had a very serious expression while the Squire's looked more innocent as they rose into the air and their Scales of 4 appeared.

"Oh? They use this kind of Summoning method out of here now?" Tokumatsu asked and Yuya was surprised. "He has Pendulum cards now!" and even Gogenzaka was surprised. "But wait Yuya, hasn't Haruto done it wrong?" Gogenzaka asked and Sawatari spoke, sounding confident.

"Oh he has, the idiot has the scales the same, he can't Summon anything from that, I should of taught him a lesson of difference of scales-" Sawatari was cut off as Haruto spoke. "I activate their Pendulum effects, if I control a 'Red-Eyes' Monster or a monster with 'Eyes of Red' in the Pendulum zone, Squire's Scale is set to level 1 while Blacksmith's is set to 8 and with this, I can simultaneously Summon monsters from levels 2 to 7!"

"Simultaneously Summon?!" One of Tokumatsu's lackeys said in surprise and Haruto continued. " From the shared powers of my monsters, I Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! First off is Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and then Red-Eyes - Archfiend of Lightning!" Haruto called out as a portal opened up and two red energy shots came flying out, revealing the two monsters both in ATK mode.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon – (LV7/2400/2000)  
Red=Eyes Archfiend of Lighnting (LV6/2500/1200)**

"Continuous Trap Activate: No Cheating Allowed! I can activate this when my opponent Special Summons monsters from their hand! And those monsters are returned to the hand!" Tokumatsu stated as his Trap Card was revealed.

"What?!" Haruto said in surprise and looked, seeing his two monsters break apart into sparkles and Dennis vocally spoke. "My god! His Summoned monsters got shut down like he was cheating!" and Yuya spoke. "So, as long as that card is the field, Pendulum Summoning will be classified as cheating..."

"Furthermore, Tokumatsu's got Ameshikou, Haruto will take 1500 Damage every time he draws!" Crow stated and Gogenzaka spoke. "Haruto..."

"Duelling has changed greatly since the 10 years I been in here it seems. But I'll take my undefeated Duelling from the past 10 years and break it like nothing!" Tokumatsu said confidently.

 **Tokumatsu: 4000, Hand: 0  
Haruto: 2500, Hand: 4**

"Too bad for you, your speciality in Pendulum Summoning has been completely sealed, you have no more chances or time." Tokumatsu stated and Crow looked to Tokumatsu. "He's changed... This Duelling style... isn't how Enjoy Chojiro used to Duel!"

"Enjoy Chojiro?" Yuya asked curiously and Tokumatsu spoke loudly. "Don't call me that name! Right now I am... Chojiro of the Autumn Rain."

"All of those who duel with the Boss are left broken, their cards taken... as tears rain down from their face! So since then, he's been called that!" one of Tokumatsu's lackeys stated. "And you without any monsters to protect you, it's only a matter of time before your tears rain down your face too!" the other said.

" _So Special Summoning is out of the question from the hand, so I'll have to play it defensive, especially with 3000 ATK and I only have 2500 Life Points left._ " Haruto thought and picked out a card. "I set a monster face-down, turn end." Haruto placed a monster card face-down as a purple ball wrapped in thorny prison appeared to represent it.

"Well it's true No Cheating Allowed will only work on Special Summoned monsters, that means it's possible for you to Normal Summon, prepare an umbrella for your tears that will rain down! My turn! I draw now, I lose Ameshikou's effect to deal 1500 damage to you when you draw, but instead I'll sue another of his effects to abandon my ability to draw! On your next turn when you draw, you'll take 1500 damage! Fall down your path of self-destruction!"

"Nice one Boss!" One of Tokumatsu's lackeys said and the other spoke. "You got your winning combo set!" and Tokumatsu looked at them, annoyed. "How many times must I tell you!? Your cheering does nothing!" Tokumatsu scolded the two and looked at Haruto. "I don't need anyone cheering for me... All I need to do is win my Duels to prove I have the power to remain on the top!"

"What a weird guy... People cheering for you means you're standing out above others! That's the essence of Duelling!" Sawatari muttered and Gogenzaka looked to him. "That only matters to you!" Gogenzaka said.

"I've finished my sure-win combo. If you give up here, I'll let you keep half of your cards." Tokumatsu said to Haruto who responded. "All you did was finish a combo, my loss isn't decided for me yet, I still have a chance and I'm going to take it!"

"You're powerless before the strength I have!" Tokumatsu stated and Haruto spoke back. "As long as you don't give up, there's always a chance!" and Tokumatsu stared and continued.

"It seems you'll only learn through experiencing it . Battle! I attack with Ameshikou!" as Ameshikou leapt forward and pulled out a sword from the umbrella, slicing the set monster which was Keeper of the Shrine before it disappeared. "I end my turn here!"

Haruto placed a hand on his deck. " _I have 2500 left, when I take the effect damage, this will be considered my final draw... so answer me, my Deck!_ " Haruto thought, looking to it and spoke. "My turn, draw!" Haruto drawn his card.

"Due to Amehsikou's effect, you take 1500 damage with your draw!" and Amehsikou thrown up his umbrella letting the energy rain down upon Haruto and he let out a yell from the hit.

 **Tokumatsu: 4000, Hand: 0  
Haruto: 1000, Hand: 4**

"This is bad, if this keeps up, Haruto will finish himself off!" Crow said with concern and Haruto looked at the card and to his hand. "Ugh... I Set one monster card face down and set a card, I'll end my turn there!"

"Are you finished, then?" Tokumatsu asked and Shinji looked. "It's over..." Shinji stated as Tokumatsu continued. "My turn, I don't draw due to Ameshikou's effect and I attack your face down Defense monster with Ameshikou!" as Ameshikou sliced the monster in half and it was Black Metal Dragon

"This is just like the previous turn.. If this continues..." Gogenzaka said in disbelief as Tokumatsu spoke. "All that's left for you now is for you to draw on your next turn as you bring your LP to zero! This will bring an end to the match!"

"I activate Black Metal Dragon's effect in my graveyard! When he's sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add one 'Red-Eyes' card from my deck to my Hand! I add Red-Eyes Fusion!" Haruto looked to his Deck and took hold of the card that emerged out of it and shown it to Tokumatsu.

"Next my Keeper of the Shrine activates! When a Dragon-Type monster is destroyed by battle or by card effect, I can Special Summon Keeper back to the Field and I choose to summon him in DEF mode!" Haruto stated as the old shamanic humanoid old man appeared before him in DEF mode, cross legged.

 **Keeper of the Shrine (LV4/0/2100)**

"My trap can only affect monsters from the hand, not from the Graveyard, but with your next turn, it's pointless to summon him, I end my turn, go on, draw! The draw of your defeat!" Tokumatsu stated.

"To think he'd change this much..." Crow said and Shinji spoke in response. "Yeah... He's way different than what he was back then." and Dennis looked to the two. "What was that Enjoy thing you said earlier?" Dennis asked and Shinji looked to him. "Enjoy Chojiro." Shinji said and Crow continued. He was a Duelist we looked up back when were still kids."

"Looked up to? Him?" Gogenzaka asked and Crow responded. "Yeah... He was the Commons Star of Hope! Always remaining calm whenever he was winning or losing , he never forgot that Duelling was supposed to be for fun. In do or die situations, he would always pull pout a miraculous draw and win! Even after becoming a popular Duelist, he'd teach kids from the Commons how to Duel! I've gone to his Duel classes as well... Whenever he'd see young kids fighting... but now look at him. He destroys every card his opponent plays and waits for them to destroy themselves!" Crow finished, clenching a fist.

"if he was so successful, why is he in this facility?" Gogenzaka asked and Crow answered. "No idea..." and Shinji spoke up. "he got beaten badly by Tops Duelists and after that, he was never heard from again... I hadn't heard any good news since then, but..."

"What's wrong? You know there's nothing else you can do right now ,right?" Tokumatsu asked Haruto and continued. "Give up! Your defeat has been decided!" and Haruto responded. "Nothing has been decided yet! Nobody knows what's going to happen next, but that's why this is so fun!"

Tokumatasu spoke in irritation. "Shut up! There's no reason to enjoy a Duel!" and Haruto spoke back. "There is! It is to make everyone enjoy the game and smile about it, my own parents and the Duelists I faced up to now shown and taught me how to have fun!"

"Quit prattling! You cannot change what will happen! No matter you defy it, you can't change fate! All of it is pointless! On the surface, they speak of equality, But Tops remain above and Commons are below them. I hated that difference in our class! So I tried breaking through that wall with Duelling! I wanted to change it so there wasn't any Tops or Commons when it came Duelling! Believing that, I challenged the Tops Duelists! But...! All that awaited me was being ganged up by those who sued money to buy only strong cards." Tokaumatsu explained and breathed and continued on.

"All the crowd's cheering was changed into booing,... And eventually, it turned into scornful laughter! And then I thought, if I could stop their booing and scornful laughter... I don't need anyone else cheering for me or smiling for me! And I bet everything a last-chance Duel, driven by the desperate urge to win, I cheated and in that moment, it was all over for me! Duelling will never open the future for me. It will change nothing! From then on all my Duelling was just a tool to keep me alive in this prison! Every since then, I threw away Duelling by relying on the fate of a draw and that is what gave birth to this sure-win combo! This is the power I came up with over these 10 years after realizing I'm unable to change anything! SO there's no way you'd be able to change it!"

"Whenever I can change it or not, we'll find out on my draw! So I'll... Draw!" Haruto drawn his card and Tokumatsu spoke. "This is the end! Due to Ameshikou's effect, when you draw, you take 1500 damage!"

"I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Dragon's Sanctuary! If I control 1 face-up Dragon-type monster, all effect damage to me is 0!" Haruto stated as blue dragon of energy circled above him, and the energy rain was deflected.

 **Tokumatsu: 4000, Hand: 0  
Haruto: 1000 Hand: 3**

"All right!" Gogenzaka's lackeys cheered.

"Humph, your parlour tricks only delay the inevitable!" Tokumatasu stated and Haruto spoke with a grin. "That's not true! You see, my Deck is mostly composed of Dragons and my keeper of the Shrine will always be in your path!"

"That card..." Sawatari said and Dennis spoke. "That was destroyed on Haruto's first turn..." and Haruto spoke up. "Remember, my keeper has a effect that allows him to revive." and Crow made the connection. "Keeper of the Shrine will be Special Summoned form his graveyard if a Dragon-type monster is destroyed." and Yuya continued.

"Haruto can tribute Keeper of the Shrine and he can bring it out in Defense mode and then, if Amehsikou destroys it, Keeper of the Shrine is revived and Haruto is allowed to add a Normal Monster from his Graveyard to his hand and since Gemini Monsters are treated as Normal monsters...!"

Gogenzaka spoke. "And since Dragon's Sanctuary allows Haruto to negate effect damage so long as he has a Dragon-type monster on the field in which Keeper of the Shrine will always be Summoned...!" and Sawatari finished it. "I see, an unbeatable infinite loop!"

"Sure-kill combo versus an unbeatable infinite loop! You're pretty good Haruto!" Crow complimented and Tokumatsu's lackeys were surprised. "H-He..." the other finished it for him. "He held out against Boss's sure-win combo...!" and Haruto grinned. "I changed the flow of this match!"

"Why you..." Tokumatsu said in irritation and Haruto heard voices and turned seeing inmates at the cell door, a rather big crowd of them. "They're already at it!" and another spoke. "I've been waiting for this, Tokumatsu!" and another spoke. "I can't get enough of this!"

"Boss's popularity is something else!" Tokumatsu's lackey said and the other spoke. "But that undefeatable loop is going to be trouble..." and the other sounded confident in his response. "Heh! Boss isn't going to draw any cards due to Ameshikou's effect! And what about this then, he'll keep drawing cards until he's out of cards!" and the lackey got up in his face. "Are you stupid?! How many more times, do you think eh can draw?"

"I tribute my Keeper of the Shrine to set a monster in DEF Mode! With that, I end my turn there! We have plenty of time before I run out of cards and it seems we got an audience too, so let's enjoy it together!" Haruto said with a smile as Keeper of the Shrine disappeared to be placed by the same purple ball that represents a face-down monster.

"Do you think I have time for that?! I'll crush before that happens!" Tokumatsu said and moved into a stance, hand on his deck and a lackey was surprised. "B-Boss is..." and the other finished the sentence. "Draw a card?!"

"So he won't use Ameshikou's effect?" Gogenzaka asked and Haruto watched Tokumatsu. " _Alright, my plan worked! This will make him draw a card for the first time!_ " Haruto thought and saw Tokumatsu have a grin and a lackey spoke. "D-Did Boss just smile...?" as the inmates were cheering out Chojiro's name.

"Okay everyone, let's keep this going!" Haruto called out to the inmates as the inmates cheered more loudly, even Tokumatsu's lackeys were chanting.

Tokumatsu sighed. "You morons! Look at you with your eyes shining! Enjoy!" Tokumatsu finally drawn his card.

 **Tokumatsu: 4000, Hand: 1  
Haruto: 1000 Hand: 2**

"Shivers!" the inmates cried out and Haruto sweat dropped a bit. " _That's Futoshi all over..._ " Haruto thought as Tokumatsu continued. "Here it comes! I activate the Spell Card! Super Come on Come On!" as the card art had an old man having three cards in mid-air with light shining and Crow spoke. "Here it is!" and Shinji spoke in excitement "The Miracle Draw!"

"With this card's effect, I am able to draw three cards from my Deck! I'm able to Special Summon all the Cardian Monsters I draw but all non-Cardian cards are sent to the graveyard and I take 1000 damage for each one! Let's go! I'm betting my fate on this draw!"

"I've waited for this!"/"He's the best in the world!" two inmates cried out as Tokumatsu spoke. "Duelling is life itself! You only live once. There are days when you win, and days when you lose! Lose without shame, win with humility! Simply put... Let's Enjoy!" as the inmates screamed out with him as did Crow and Shinji. "Enjoy!"

"Here comes the first!" as Tokumatsu's lackeys chanted. "Come on, come on!" and Tokumatsu spoke. "Enjoy! Cardian – Hagi no Inoshishi! Second one!" as the lackeys chanted once more. "Come on, come on!"

"Enjoy! Cardian – Momiji ni Shika! And now the third one!" as the lackeys spoke out once more. "Come on, come on!" and Tokumatsu drawn the third card. "Enjoy! Cardian – Botan ni Cho!"

Haruto looked as three new slices appeared with patterns of a red flower with butterflies, a deer and boar beastman appeared and their states as well.

 **Cardian – Hagi no Inoshishi (LV7/1000/1000)  
Cardian – Momiji ni Shika (LV10/1000/1000)  
Cardian – Botan ni Cho (LV6/1000/1000)**

"He got all three Cardians!"/"As expected of Enjoy Chojiro!" Two inmates said and Tokumatsu spoke confidently. "How's that? I haven't lost my drawing skills yet! And the ATK and DEF of all monsters Special Summoned using Super Come on, Come on become 0 and their levels at 2! I tune my level 2 Hagi no Inoshishi and Momiji ni Shika with Level 2 Botan ni Cho!" Tokumatsu declared as the monsters flew up, Boton becomign white stars before becoming two green Synchro Rings while the other two passed through the rings becoming stars themselves.

" _ **As ferocious as a lion. As majestic as a deer! As beautiful as a butterfly! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Cardian – Inoshikacho!"**_

Haruto looked a armoured warrior twirled it's spear when it emerged out from the light, it's head had deer antlers while it's body was a boar's head , wearing a blue sash and it's legs were armoured with the feet being similar to that of a butterfly's

 **Cardian – Inoshikacho (LV6/2000/2000)**

"Battle! I attack you set monster with Amehsikou!" as the monster sliced the set card, revealing it to be Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon before disappearing. "I activate Keeper of the Shrine's effect in my Graveyard, when a Dragon-Type monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon it in DEF mode and then add Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to my hand!" as the familiar monster appeared in DEF Mode

"Che, here, I end my turn. Your LP is only at 1000, you have no way of winning but... you don't plan on letting it here do you!?" Tokumatsu cried out and Haruto grinned. "Definitely! Right now, the real fun has just started! Will I overcome this wall and make a comeback? Let's not miss a second of it!"

"My turn! Draw!" Haruto declared, drawing his card and looked at it.

 **Tokumatsu: 4000, Hand: 0  
Haruto: 1000 Hand: 4**

"It's here! I activate the Spell Card: Stamping Destruction! If I control a Dragon-type Monster, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card and deal 500 points of damage to your LP, I target... No Cheating Allowed!" Haruto said, pointing at the card.

"it seems we're bidding farewell to that unpleasant binding curse!" Sawatari commented and Haruto saw something in his mind's eye, that of a shadowed dragon with flames emitting from his mouth and thought. " _Just wait! I'll call upon you right now!"_ Haruto thought and spoke.

"I activate Red-Eyes Fusion! I fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Summoned Skull from my Deck!" Haruto declared as Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared in the air with Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lighting as the fusion vortex appeared except it was orange and black and the two rose up, becoming pale blue fire of themselves being sucked into the vortex as Haruto pulled out a card from his Extra Deck and saw the blank white card peel off to reveal a card with a purple border and the name as he put his hand into his pocket.

 _ **"Dragon with Eyes of Red, become one with the Fiend that wields lightning! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Descend and show us your power! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"**_

Haruto placed the card on the disk and clasped his hands together when he chanted as the vortex shone and from it, emerged a dragon's head with dark red eyes that was dark grey while it's jaw was bone white and similar to Archfiend of lighting's and it's shoulders were Archfiend of Lightning's skulls breathing out orange fire endlessly and two more on the back of it's neck, it's body was rather a muscular dark orange like Archfiend of Lightning's with a white rib cage but right down the middle was a dark grey colouring and scales of Red-Eyes, cascading down to lead to begin connected to a tail that had the same dark orange skin in-between the joints, it's knee pads were pronged dragon's, it's claws being talons much like red-Eyes Black Flares with the dark grey sheen and it's feet that of Archfiend of Lightning's.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (LV9/3200/2500)**

Yuya was surprised. "A new dragon!" Yuya said in surprise as Haruto spoke, retrieving his hand. "My Red-Eyes Fusion also renames my Dragon into Red Eyes Black Dragon, however the cost of using this card forces me to be unable to Normal or Special Summon on my side of the field! Next... I activate the Spell Card: Special Baton! With this card, if I Special Summoned this turn, your monster's are treated as Special Summoned during this turn, however, I have to decrease my Black Skull's ATK by 400 for each Baton Counter!"

Two batons appeared in the air above Tokumatsu's monsters and they caught him, looking confused at the object and Haruto raised the last card in his hand. "I activate the Spell Card: Dragon's Fighting Spirit! I target 1 Special Summoned Dragon-Type monster on my field, for every monster you Special Summoned this turn, my Archfiend Black Dragon can make 1 additional attack and since there's two, it means he can attack twice but there's more with my Pendulum monsters!

Sawatari made a fist. "All right, a counter attack!" and the inmates begun to chant. "Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum!"

"Battle! I attack Amehshikou with Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Incinerating Flare Stream!" Haruto called out as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon roared and pulled it's head back and let loose a torrent of flames from it's mouth.

"Are you crazy, your Dragon only has 2400 ATK left, Amehsikou will destroy it!" Tokumatsu stated and haruto pointed to Squire. "I activate Squire with Eyes of Red's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, if a 'Red-Eyes' monster I control attacks an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher than that card, it gains half its original ATK until the end of the battle! And since my Dragon is treated as a 'Red-Eyes monster he gains half Amehsikou's ATK which is 1500 which means you take 900 Damage!"

The flames connected destroying Ameshikou who tried to defend himself with the umbrella but it burned away instantly and it let out a cry before shattering into pixels

"That's not enough to take me down!" Tokumatsu said and Haruto smiled. "I still have one more attack! And since a Baton Counter is gone, My Black Skull Dragon regains 400 ATK making it 2800! Battle! Take out Inoshikacho!" Haruto commanded as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon reared it's head back.

"I activate the Trap Card: Card Checker! This turn, Cardian monsters cannot be destroyed by battle! Tokumatsu countered and Sawatari spoke. "Oh no, this means Haruto's attack won't destroy it!" and Haruto smiled. "Sorry but that card won't work! Archfiend Black Skull's Dragon effect! My opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Battle!"

"What?!" Tokumatsu said in surprised as the face-down card couldn't reveal itself. "Continue on Archfiend!" Haruto said and Inoshikacho was destroyed, giving Tokumatsu 800 damage.

 **Tokumatsu: 1800, Hand: 0  
Haruto: 1000 Hand: 0**

"Not bad, but I still have a turn!" Tokumatsu said and Haruto spoke. "Sorry but there won't be a next turn! When I end the battle Phase, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's effect activates, if I performed damage to you, I can target 1 Normal 'Red-Eyes' Monster in my Graveyard and shuffled back into the deck, however you receive damage equal to it's ATK so..." Haruto pulled out a card from his graveyard and shown it to be Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Gemini Monsters are treated as Normal Monsters while in the Graveyard, so here it comes! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, give him a taste of Dragon Flame!" Haruto said and Archfiend Black Skull Dragon let loose a flame that formed into Red-Eyes's body and hit Toklumatsu, sending him flying.

 **Tokumatsu: 0, Hand: 0  
Haruto: 1000 Hand: 0**

"Boss!" Tokumatsu's lackeys ran up to him and Tokumatsu opened his eyes. "I lost..." he said with a smile as Haruto came up beside and Tokumatsu looked at him. "That was fun, it's been a while since I had a Duel like that."

"Chojiro!" The inmates chanted out as Tokumatsu stood up, looking at them and raised his arms. "Enjoy!"

* * *

And with that Chapter 10 is done! I have to give credit to **Coral the Leviathan** for the Pendulum cards that appeared as they originally belong to Coral!

 **Squire with the Eyes of Red  
DARK  
Level 3  
Warrior  
Scale 4  
(Pendulum) If you have a 'Red-Eyes' or an 'Eyes of Red' Pendulum Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 1. Once per turn, if a 'Red-Eyes' monster you control attacks an opponent's monster whose ATK is higher than that card, it gains half opponent's original ATK until the end of the Damage Step.  
(Monster) If this card was Normal Summoned, you may Special Summon 1 DARK Dragon-type monster from your Graveyard. You can tribute this card; Special Summon 1 'Red-Eyes' monster from your hand  
1000 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Blacksmith with the Eyes of Red  
DARK  
Level 7  
Warrior  
Scale 4  
(Pendulum) If you have a 'Red-Eyes' or an 'Eyes of Red' Pendulum Monster in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 8. If a 'Red-Eyes' monster you control attacks, that monster is unaffected by your opponent's cards and effects.  
(Monster) If you control no monster, you may Special Summon this card from your hand. This card's ATK becomes 1000 if summoned this way. Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase, you can increase the ATK of one monster you control by 1000  
2000 ATK/2500 DEF**

and my own specially made OC Cards!

 **Dragon's Sanctuary  
Continuous Trap  
As long you control 1 face-up Dragon-Type Monster, you take no effect damage.**

 **Special Baton  
Normal Spell**  
 **Target as many of your opponent's Monsters and place a 1 Baton Counter on them then target 1 Monster you control, that monster loses 400 ATK for each baton Counter placed. Monster(s) with a Baton Counter is treated as a Special Summoned Monster during this turn.**

And there we have Haruto's first use of Red-Eyes Fusion as well with the debut of Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! I did have to think how to force Tokumatsu to be forced into drawing a card, I originally planned on using Hallowed Life Barrier or Rainbow life but he would just wait another turn and thus it wouldn't force him and I edited it a bit of the Summoning with Red-Eyes Fusion after a small point out.

What else to add... at the time of this Chapter's finished state, I watched Episode 125 and man, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon looked awesome and the Parasite Fusioners were actually afraid of the aura change, I guess all the monsters or such are interconnected and since one did literally burn away in Yuya's mind, saving him from being brainwashed, that's probably why and it seems we get a glimpse of the dark force during the Xyz Summoning.

Next episode will delve into the reason why the dimensions were spilt, can't wait to see that, the new opening and ending are... somewhat okay?

Anyway enough about me rambling on, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter a sit took 19 Pages! Until then, this has been StardustXtreme and I hope to see more Reviews, Favouriters of both Story and Authors and see you all again... next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Great Entertainment Duel!

Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 11! So I just watched 125 and there was a Original Dimension of all things, the Solid Vision actually made the monsters have souls and the crowd in the Original Dimension? Completely inhuman from the people getting injuries as all sharp objects are well, sharp? We also get a look at the original owner of the Four Dimension Dragons and his insanity, by the time this Chapter goes up, part two of how they stopped the madness will be subbed.

Let's move onto those lovely Reviews as that's the fuel for this story! Well for all stories! Where's the Review box?! Aha let's see!

 **Coral the Leviathian** \- YAAAAAAAAYYYYY! You used my cards! I like how you debuted them in your story and how they helped you win, even though it was only Squire! Speaking of, the one small complaint I have is how you used the effect. You got most of it right, but what I meant was that the "Red-Eyes" monster gains half its OWN ATK. But this is okay too. In any case, can't wait for more~

Yeah a little goof up there as I thought it was for the opponent's monster, not Red-Eyes itself but it works just as well, it will still be credited as your own property.

 **Star eyes pendulum dragon -** I like this. Can't wait for the next chapter.

Wait no longer! It's here!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r** \- KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK; I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT NEW RED-EYES CARDS THAT HARUTO WILL GET!

Haha! Wait and see!

 **Darkwarp -** great chapter as always and a question when Haruto gets his duel runner is it going to be red eyes themed or is it going to be shaped like Yuya and the other lancers runners ? again great chapter and im looking forward to the next chapter

I'll think on that part when I get to it, it'll most likely be like all other Lancer's Runners as there's no special treatment there really, so I imagine it'll be pure black with red outlines, oh no, I just gave away Haruto will be partaking in the Friendship Cup now didn't I?

 **Grimraven.V -** You can't us Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lighting to make Archfiend Black Skull Dragon while there in the deck sice there effect monsters still it wold have to be old school red eyes and summon skull or if there are on the field if you have not Gemini a dragon mirror while they're in the grave

I noted it and edited that part in Chapter 10 when your Review came up!

 **Pokeheroaadyn -** Great new chapter, though it had the part of the duel I hadn't seen yet. Well, at least there will still be surprises since you didn't have Yuya duel him like on the show. But yeah, amazing chapter!

Well Haruto needed a Duel and he's very attached to any cards, especially old ones and certainly didn't like Tokumatsu sitting on that great big pile, disrespecting the owner's pride and love for the game.

 **Cmcollinspg9 -** Another amazing chapter, keep up the amazing work. Are you accepting oc characters for this story? I have a character that could appear in the Xyz dimension or Fusion dimension if you want to use him I'll pm you my oc Blue-Eyes & Support cards for his deck.

The question of OC's was asked to me in an earlier chapter but I must respectfully decline any OC submissions as I'm only focusing on my own OC and how he will commit to the plot of ARC-V, this also helps me try and come up with new combos and the growth Haruto will undertake throughout the adventure.

 **Pokeheroaadyn** \- I forgot to mention this in Crimson-Eyes' summary. If you make him an Xyz card, his rank is 7. The 9 is for Fusion version. My bad...

We all make mistakes, mine was choosing the Gemini versions of Red-Eyes for Red-Eyes Fusion last chapter until it was pointed out, I tend to get very excited about a Duel that has my OC included in it.

Now we done the reviews, I like to thank any followers or favourites of this story, it makes me proud to know there are people who enjoy this story and the show itself, even though I never watched the dub which is currently at episode 62 right now, anyway, I know what you're all here for and so without further ado, here is Chapter 11!

Last time, our heroes landed in the detention facility and learn of the truth of what cards are used here for, eventually meeting the boss of the prisoners to which Haruto challenges him to a Duel and escapes the unbeatable combo of Ameshikou and returns the enjoyment of Duelling to Tokumatsu! What will happen next?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V Opening 3, UNLEASH]**

The sun was shining over the horizon as the camera pans from behind Yuya from his left and it moves, passing over Haruto, Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Dennis, Serena, Tsukikage and Kurosaki and pulled back to reveal them standing atop of the LDS building then the camera immediately zoomed out to show Maiami City before the logo appears.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan  
(Thrilling summons, one after another)**

The logo disappearing into a yellow greenish tunnel of colour before it opened up to reveal another city with many highways as it was pearly white as underneath the highways were old buildings as the group were free-falling but a flash of light appeared as Yuya rode Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Haruto on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

 **Kono kādo ga yondeiru  
(Are being called forth by these cards)**

Gogenzaka was on Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei's back, Serena carried in Moonlight Cat Dancer's arms, Sawatari on Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian, Kurosaki on Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon, Tsukikage on Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's back and Dennis with Trapeze Magician

 **Dotō no tenkai, yuke, kōka hatsudō  
(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, effect, activate!)**

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile, Serena being confused by this and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her

 **Otanoshimi wa saa kore kara sa  
(The real fun, come on now, has just begun)**

Serena's Moonlight Cat Dancer appears, doing a dance before posing in the moonlight.

 **Chāji shite bonbā  
(Charge, Bomber)**

Reiji appeared in the next transition with Reira before being put into the background as Sawatari, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Dennis, Serena, Gogenzaka, Haruto and Yuya stood in a diamond formation, standing seriously.

 **Enerugisshu ni hajimeyō Surī, Tsū, Wan, Gō!  
(Let's start it energetically, 3, 2, 1, go!)**

Lines connected the standing group before it reveals the Lancer's insignia saying Lance Defense Soldiers

 **Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade  
(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle)**

A Synchro Summoning was in progress before Yugo is driving under it and from the light, emerges Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu  
(Unleash it, my monster! All that passion hidden within)**

Haruto is shown riding on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, Duel Disk activated before playing a card and a flash of light occurred, revealing a rather red demonic dragon that was Archfiend Black Skull Dragon as it menacingly blown out flames as it emerged out from a vortex before taking to the skies

 **Nigenaide kono kizuna wo shinjite  
(Don't run away, believe in these bonds)**

Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon took flight as Yugo and Yuzu were on his Duel Runner and Yuzu looked back as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came from the distance.

 **Hanate monsutā donna monda ashita wa me no mae  
(Unleash it, my monster! Whatever happens, tomorrow is right in front of our eyes)**

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was in the process of an attack, tearing up the streets as Gogenzaka summoned Superheavy Samurai Susanwo

 **Hora dodekai ARASHI bachbachi tobashite  
(Hey, a giant thundering storm is rolling forth)**

Serena put her hands together as a fusion vortex was behind her as Moonlight Cat Dancer emerged before her. Tsukikage and Twilight Ninja Shingetsu running side by side as Sawatari was putting on a show with his troupe before the scene changed with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon meeting in mid-flight.

 **Supīdo no mukō e  
(To beyond the speed!)**

Haruto was riding on the back of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon on a Duel Lane with a few of his summoned monsters trailing behind him in flight before the scenery changed to show Dennis facing off against Kurosaki, Reiji pushing his glasses up as the shadow of his father was behind him, Tsukikage protecting Reira from something as he has a surprised look while Haruto and Serena were back to back then the scene changed to a girl wearing what appeared to be a cowgirl attire with unusually orange hair and holding a microphone then it changed again to reveal a dark skinned man wearing gold jewellery and wearing some 80's shades and a top half of a suit jacket then it would changed to a shadowed figure, with a Duel Disk activated before a wall of flame appeared behind him and the shadow of a rather familiar dragon appeared and then the scene switches to the Lancers standing together in the unknown city.

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
Great Entertainment Duel Tournament!**

-Facility, Food Lounge-

Looking upon the food Tokumatsu had similar to last time, he had so far bitten into a chicken leg Haruto, Yuya and Sawatari sat at his table by invitation with their usual grub of the cafeteria and all three had surprised looks on their faces. "You've got quite the appetite for the morning Tokumatsu." Yuya finally said as Tokumatsu responded. "Of course I do! When you have a good duel, the food tastes good too! Now you guys dig in too! Unlike that, this food is delicious!"

The three trays of pitiable food was removed from the three boys sight and replaced with bananas, oranges, pears, apples, lettuce, chicken, tomatoes, the more healthy stuff and their faces lit up and in unison, spoke. "Thanks for the meal!"

Haruto picked up a chicken leg as Sawatari a apple as Yuya looked to the side, distracted by an inmate arguing. "You're messing with me! I got nothing to do with this!" as the familiar guard spoke. "behave and come quick!"

"No! Stop! Please let me off!" The inmate cried out as he was begin escorted out of the doors they had come in from as one of Tokumatsu's lackeys whispered to Tokumatsu. "Seems his buddies planned a prison break, so..." and Yuya heard it. "Prison break?!" Yuya asked in surprise.

"They've done something so stupid. They should think of the comrades they were leaving behind " and Haruto looked at Tokumatsu who had his arms crossed. "What do you mean?" Haruto asked him, taking a sip of fresh tea and Tokumatsu answered. "When these things happen, those left behind are held to joint liability and are punished."

"Joint liability?!" Yuya said in surprise and Tokumatsu spoke. "They're hauled off somewhere and not a single one of them has come back."

* * *

Haruto was washing the plates and he saw Shinji. "Oh Shinji, please tell me I'm being switched." Haruto said and he waved a hand. "No, just came here to tell you we want to see a Duel like you had with Tokumatsu and and want you and Yuya to partake in it." and Haruto raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

Tokumatsu soon came in and spoke. "Since we're going to do it in front of a large crowd, might as well make it more grand and exciting, I already had a talk with the head heading off to find Yuya to partake in the Great Entertainment Tournament tomorrow in the canteen."

"Huh, sure... I wasn't expecting a tournament in here of all things, it's better than having aching arms from all this work." Haruto said and Tokumatsu laughed a bit ad left as Shinji remained behind. "Just liven things up with the Duel, from now on we're not friends or anything." and Shinji left as Haruto was just open mouthed, blinking at the man who was walking away.

" _What crawled up his nose and died?_ " Haruto thought and sighed. "What I wouldn't give for a time to relax and not do chores." Haruto muttered and continued.

* * *

Later in the day, Haruto looked upon a huge Japanese O-bon stand like in festivals and Haruto admitted, it was impressive as he was pitching in, hammering some wood in and soon the lights were turned out and the lanterns were lit up across the canteen with crowds of inmates standing around the finished product with guards and the head warden of the place as Haruto placed his Disk on his arm, it wrapped around his forearm and he felt comfortable with it again.

" _It's good to have something of value back._ " Haruto thought as cheers were head and Haruto looked up to see Tokumatsu standing at the very top of the stand as spotlights shone down on him.

"Duelling is life itself! You only live once. There are days when you win, and days when you lose! Lose without shame, win with humility! Simply put... Let's Enjoy!" Tokumatsu stated as the inmates cheered. "it's really Enjoy Chojiuro!" as another spoke. "He's back!"

Tokumatsu leapt down form the high height with a audible thud, on his bare feet no less, obviously he was made of sterner stuff and he spoke. "A certain youngster has lit a fire in me! Am I right? Makoto Haruto?" and Haruto felt the spotlight shine down on him and he felt stares upon him.

"Come up here!" and Haruto walked as the inmates parted as he walked through, ascending onto the same level as Sawatari and Yuya, he did note Yuya's face looked discouraged or rather, saddened or maybe nervous? " _Did something happen to Yuya? He's usually the one to fire up at this sort of thing."_ Haruto wondered as he looked up at Tokumatsu, one level higher than the three.

"Since it's the four of us, it's a Battle Royal!" Tokumatssu said and Sawatari came next. "Just what I was thinking! But let's step it up a notch. The ultimate evolution in Duelling, an Action Duel! How about that?!" Sawatari pointed his hand up, pointing at Tokumatsu and Tokumatsu was certainly confused. "What's that?"

"A duel that unfolds upon an Action Field and makes use of the Action Cards scattered upon the field!" Sawatari explained and Tokumatsu was certainly interested by it, evident in his tone. "Sounds interesting!" and Sawatari smiled. "Then it's decided! Action Field, on!"

Duel Disks were activated as the three boy's disks spoke. "Field Spell: Cross Over!" as the area shimmered with light and the blue square floating platforms appeared and the newcomers of an Action Field were surprised at this development.

"Duelists! Gather upon the palace of battle!" and Yuya was quiet and Sawatari was annoyed. "H-Hey!" and Yuya was surprised. "W-with your monsters, kick off the ground, dance in the skies...!" as Haruto spoke. "And storm the field!" As Haruto recalled what Yuzu taught him about Action Duels.

"Watch! This is the ultimate evolution in the history of duelling! Action...!" Sawatari spun around furiously before stopping, hands raised.

"DUEL!" Haruto, Yuya, Sawatari and Tokumatsu said in unison.

 **Sawatari: 4000  
Tokumatsu: 4000  
Haruto: 4000  
Yuya: 4000**

The big sphere holding numerous Action Cards released and scattered upon the field and Sawatari leapt off the stand. "My turn! I'll show you the essence of Action Cards!" and Tokumatsu looked down. "What's that all of a sudden?"

Sawatari landed on the floor and saw an Action Card, swiping it and stood up. "Even without drawing and battling, Action Cards are available from the first turn! Action Magic: Illumination Activate! Let's dazzle our stage with bright colours!" Sawatari declared, playing the card as the lanterns lit up even brighter.

"And that's not all!" Sawatari leapt back up to where he was previously. "Once per turn, the Summoning and Special Summoning of monsters cannot be negated! I'll show this to those who haven't seen it yet! I set the Scale 1 Underworld Troupe - Devil Heel and Scale 8 Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian on the Pendulum Scale!"

haruto watched as the fmailar monsters that saved him from the Obelisk force appeared with their pilalrs of light and their respective Scales. "With this, i can summon Level 2 to 7 monsters at the same time!" and Tokumtasu spoke. "You're using that too?"

"Pendulum Summon! Appear, Level 7! Underworld Troupe – Big Star!" as from between the thin white light makigna circle and red vortex open up, a re dlight shot up as the robot lookign mannequin with purple metal ahir appeared, taking a bow.

 **Underworld Troupe – Big Star  
(LV 7/2500/100)**

A inmate spoke in surpise. "He summoned a higher Level monster without a Synchro Summon?!" and Sawatari looked ove rhis shoudler at him. "Yup! This is the Pendulum Summon!" and Sawatari heard cheers befor elookign up. "Now let's liven things up once more! I activate the Continous Magic, Underworld Stage – Treasure Ship of the Seven Lucky Gods!"

Haruto turned to see a huge galleon appear beside the stand with it's sails having a skull and it's bow had devil wings and skulls adjorning it. "Once per each respective player's turn, one monster gets on the ship and all monsters on my side of the field are destoryed! Big Star! Board the Treasure Ship!" Sawatari commanded and his monster leapt upon the deck of the ship before being transformed into a old kimono as he now wielded a fishing rod and carried a huge metal pirhana fish under an arm.

"Now, anyone can climb aboard! I guarantee it'll be to your advantage! I end my turn!" Sawatari stated and Tokumatsu grinned.

"You're not half bad! My turn... Enjoy!" as Tokumatsu drawn his card as a lackey called from the crowd. "We've been waiting, boss!" as Tokumatsu leapt up and grabbed an Action Card from a one of the hanging lanterns. "There's one! I'll enjoy this Action Duel too! Action Magic! Heat-Up Sound!" and some voices were chanting after activation. "Seiya, Seiya Seiya!" as the lanterns rocked back and forth as Tokumatsu landed on the same level as the others, creating a small shock wave.

"Once per turn, the activation of Magic Cards cannot be negated! But that's inconsequential. What's important in entertainment is this liveliness! I activate Super Come on Come On from my hand! I draw three cars from my deck and Special Summon any and all Cardians I draw!" and Sawatari spoke in confidence. "However, non-Cardian cards are sent to the Graveyard and you old man, take 1000 damage for each one!"

"if I don't enjoy this, my name would be obsolete! So Come on!" and the chanting was heard. "Come on, come on, come on!" as Tokumatsu drawn. "The first card is Cardian – Hagi no Inoshishi! The second card, come on, come on! The second one is Cardian – Momiji ni Shika!"

"His draws are strong as always!" an inmate said and one of the lackeys looked to him. "That goes without saying!" the lackey agreed

"This is the last one! Come on, come on! The third one is Cardian – Botan ni Cho! Via this effect, The ATK and DEF of all Special Summoned monsters are reduced to zero! Their levels become" as the three Cardian's appeared and their ATK reduced to 0 during the line-up

 **Cardian – Hagi no Inoshishi (LV 2/0/0)  
Cardian – Momiji ni Shika (LV 2/0/0)  
Cardian – Botan ni Cho (LV 2/0/0)**

"I tune my level 2 Hagi no Inoshishi and Momiji ni Shika with the Level 2 Tuner Botan ni Cho!" Tokumatsu declared as the monsters flew up, Botan becoming white stars before becoming two green Synchro Rings while the other two passed through the rings becoming stars themselves.

" _ **The ferocity of a boar! The gallantry of a deer! The beauty of a butterfly! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Cardian – Inoshikacho!"**_

An armoured warrior twirled it's spear when it emerged out from the light, it's head had deer antlers while it's body was a boar's head , wearing a blue sash and it's legs were armoured with the feet being similar to that of a butterfly's

 **Cardian – Inoshikacho (LV 6/2000/2000)**

"I'll be making use of that advantage too! Board Treasure Ship of the Seven Lucky Gods, Inoshikacho!" Tokumatsu declared as Inoshikacho leapt up and his attire changed as he was garbed in a old kimono similar to an imperial as hsi staff changed to a megaton hammer and he carried a white bag of unknown stuff inside over his shoulder.

"The old guy's quite a charmer too!" Sawatari comment and Tokumatsu replied. "It's just natural! I end my turn!" and Haruto spoek up. "Well, iIm not going to be left out of this, My turn, draw!" haruto drawn his card, looking at it.

"I Summon Red-Eyes Magician Girl in ATK Mode!" haruto said as the familar lookign Apple Magician Girl appeared with her black armour and twirled her Red-Eyes head piece staff before winking, her eyes being dark red.

 **Red-Eyes Magician Girl (LV 4/1300/1100)**

"That's not all!" Haruto jumped off the stand and landed on the ground and picke dup a Action Card. "I activate the Action Magic: Flight!" Haruto played thecard as Magician Girl had feathery wings on her back and she looked at them before they fluttere da little.

"With this card, I can increase her ATK by 600 until the end of the Battle! But that's not what I'm going to do, instead... Magician Girl, fly up and join the others on that Ship!" Haruto stated out loud and she nodded, flying up ontot he deck and landed on it before her attire changed a sshe now wore a pink kimono that shown her shoudlers and in her hand was a elongented staff with a black star on it, her hat was also gone to reveal her flattened black hair that draped over the back of it.

"With this, I end my turn, your next, Yuya!" Haruto said and he noted Yuya's depressed look as Tokumatsu spoke. "Hey, Yuya!"

"Ah, my turn, draw!" Yuya drawn his card "I Summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" As the familiar top hat hippo appeared, taking it's hat off and waving to the crowd, but Yuya was still looking down and looked at his hand as Hippo looked ready for to join in the fun

"I set one card face down and end my turn." The hippo jumped a little and fell face forward as Yuya declared his turn ending as Hippo was crying tears at Yuya.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself here?" Tokumatsu asked and Sawatari added. "You're the same person who unravelled a Legend Duel with me at the Maiami Championship right?!" and Haruto looked at Yuya. " _Something's not right, this isn't like Yuya at all, something is definitely on his mind and he's not giving all his attention on this Duel.._ " Haruto thought.

"I can't get fired up like this." Sawatari was evidently twitching and spoke out loud. "If that's the case, I'll make my comeback! My turn! Draw, I activate Treasure Ship of the Seven Lucky God's effect! I draw one more card for every monster on the Treasure Ship! I draw three cards!" Sawatari drawn his cards.

"Oh? There's such an advantage too?" Tokumatsu asked and Sawatari spoke. "That's right! But I'm not satisfied yet!" Sawatari stated and ran past Tokumatsu. "Even though you drawn cards, you're still after Action Cards. You're a greedy one aren't you?" Tokumatsu asked him.

"if you're annoyed, then come after me! Old man and you two as well!" Sawatari descended the steps and Gogenzaka spoke out loud. "That's right, Yuya! Move!" and Yuya was surprised. "Gogenzaka?!"

"it's no use worrying!" Gogenzaka looked up and Yuya did too, seeing Dennis waving at him on the upper floor and Gogenzaka continued. "You do what you have to do!" as Gogenzaka and Crow nodded, Crow was behind the canteen serving area, smiling and Yuya had a smile on his face too.

"The real fun's just getting started!" Yuya said as the inmates cheered and Tokumatsu looked at him. "Finally enjoying this?" as Yuya spoke. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Hippo Carnival!" as three different coloured showgirl hippos appeared out of nowhere with 0 defense.

3x Hippo Tokens **(LV 1/0/0)**

Sawatari looked and saw the Hippo girls come running at him in unison and Sawatari had a look of shock. "Go away, you hippos!" before begin knocked literally into the air, spinning as Yuya spoke. "Let's go, Hippo!" as Yuya jumped on his monster's back as it was on all fours. "I won't lose!" Tokumatsu said, running in the direction Yuya was riding towards.

"A scramble for Action Cards!" an inmate said as they were running at the serving station as Yuya, Tokumatsu, Haruto and Sawatari for heading the singular Action Card but Yuya managed to acquire it and Sawatari unceremoniously crashed into the station and landed in boxes of packed food which cushioned his fall, though hid eyes were dizzy but he recovered soon after. "What are you doing?" Sawatari asked as he saw Crow on a stepladder while Shinji and another inmate were in the ventilation duct

"Hey boys, you Al- W-What are you doing?!" A guard said and blew his whistle. "Prison break! This duel is discontinued! Nobody move from their spots!"

"Oi Crow!" Shinji said, a hand out to him as Crow looked to see the bulkiest guard approaching him, cracking his knuckles. "Hey you guys, prison breaking is a serious felony, you understand that right? The guard said as if he repeated this a thousand times to sound threatening and went to punch. "The punishment is-!" but a frying pan was thrown at his face in which Sawatari was the pitcher and he looked behind him, giving a thumbs up to Crow who returned it.

Sawatari looked to see a shadow overcasting him and it was the same guard, but he had an aura of red, a sign he was quite ticked off, holding the thrown frying pan as Sawatari laughed nervously as the guard raised the frying to strike down Sawatari as the inmates saw the scene and one called out. "Battle!"

The inmates were rioting as Sawatari was saved by Tokumatsu who literally thrown the guard who landed on hip Hippo and was rocked off, and he hit a wall, head first, knocking him out.

"Tokumatsu!" Yuya said as Yuya was pulled in by the shirt by said man. "Young lad, you used duelling as an excuse to do something like this?!" and Tokumatsu set Yuya down as Sawatari asked. "What's up with this?" Sawatari asked.

"Sorry, Tokumatsu. To save Yuzu, I... Yuzu's been trying her best to warn this world of the approaching danger so Security has their eye on her. That's why-" Yuya said before being cut off by Tokumatsu. "Go."

Haruto turned to see the canteen door that the Hippo Tokens tried to keep shut get forced open by the guards who came at them with batons. "You lot don't move!" and Tokumatsu held the guards off. "Tokumatsu!" Haruto said in concern.

"I'm in your debt. I'll pay my dues here. Take care." Tokumatsu said, looking over his shoulder. As a guard brought out a stunning device. "Get Lost! Tokumatsu!" before stopping as he heard the guards. "Rare card? This is super rare!"

"And now for today's main event! A lavish feast for Enjoy Chojiro's revival!" one of Tokumatsu's lackeys said as the two were literally throwing cards off the O-bon stand

"Boss!" Tokumatsu looked up at the two as the guards were distracted. "Once more, on stage! Boss Take care!" and Tokumatsu whispered. "You guys..."

"There's a lot more where those came from!" the two called out, scattering more cards from the big pile and Tokumatsu spoke. "I've received your feelings as well! Let's go!" Tokumatsu said and Yuya looked to Tokumatsu and nodded. "Yeah, let's go, Haruto, Sawatari!"

Haruto nodded and he noticed something, bending down, he picked up a card as Sawatari spoke. "Right!" As Sawatari was holding a pile of cards as Yuya sweatdropped seeing how much Sawatari had. "Action Card: Curtain Call Activate!"

The lights shut off as the lanterns were flashing and thin beams of blue and purple strobe lights flashed and spotlights from nowhere, shining on the Hippo Tokens, Hip Hippo, Red-Eyes Magician Girl, Inoshikacho and Big Star who begun waving and bowing before all lights shut off and fireworks fired from out of nowhere a sthe inmates and guards cheered, oblivious to the fact the Duelists had escaped, crawling through the duct.

* * *

And that's Chapter 11! The prison break is now happening! Will Haruto and the other escape successfully and continue their misson? Wait and see because until then, this has been StardustXtreme and I hope to see more Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Prison Break!

Hello all and welcome to Chapter 12! SO Episode 125 is subbed and apparently our protagonists are in fact reincarnations of people in the united Dimension, I won't spoil anything though but it's interesting and well, we didn't get the satisfaction of duelling the Doctor but he was given a fitting punishment so all the girls are free from being controlled!

Anyway, let's answer those wonderful Reviews and then we'll get started!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r -** THAT IS AWESOME; COOL A RED-EYES VERSION OF DMG! I BET I'LL ENJOY MORE OF THE BRILLIANT IDEAS YOU COME UP WITH: KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK, MATE!

Actually Red-Eyes Magician Girl has appeared before if you recall the Battle Royale of Maiami Championship searching for Pendulum Cards as she was what saved Yuya from being flame balled out of the competition, as always appreciate the positive comments!

 **KaiBlastX7 -  
** Burning Red Eyes Black Nova Dragon [B. Red Eyes Black N.D.]

Fire

Size 8

Dragon/Impact

12 - pendulum effect if you don't have a card in your hand you can use this card to pendulum summon with no 2nd pendulum card if you do this you will roll a die if lands on a 1 you lose 100x l.p. to the monsters level if the cards a monster { spell and traps are safe cards

effect - by tributing red eyes black dragon in battle phase to summon this card from extra deck it can attack again as a impact monster

atk 3200 def 2900

appearance red eyes with odd eyes raging dragons wings red dragons archfiend body type but with red eyes head

Impact? Never heard of that type.

 **Pokeheroaadyn** \- That was kinda short... Well, not every chapter can be a novel all its own I suppose! Anyway, you never said what you thought of the Tuner and Synchro monsters I sent you a PM about. If you don't like them, you can tell me. I'm fine with that. Also, mind checking out my YuGiOh fic please? I'd like to know what you think. Keep up the good work. Later!

Kinda short yes, it's the curse of the cliffhangers! But what's a story without suspense? The tuner and Synchro monsters are fine, they might be used or might not be, just waita nd see in the future, I will also read your YuGiOh fic when I got the time.

 **Darkwarp** -well this should get interesting im looking forward to see what happens next keep up the great work

Glad you're enjoying it as much as I am.

 **Guest** \- Wonderful progress so far... can't wait for the next chapter

Thank you the encouragement!

 **Aibcareer2k** \- Gr8 chapter... wonderful progress so far

Well, I thank you for the ever positive comment!

 **Energy Dragon Slayer -**

Name: red eyes pendulum wyvern

Type: dragon

Level 4

Scale 2

Attribute dark

Pendulum effect: choose one red eyes monster on the field once per turn. That card gains 600 attack points and can't be targeted by effects until the end phase

Effect: when this card is summoned or placed in the pendulum zone you can add 1 red eyes monster from your deck or graveyard to your hand

Attack 1900 defence 500

A thinner taller version of luster dragon with the stomach being red and the rest of his body pure black with red eyes

It will be considered! But now let's get started on Chapter 11! It's Showtime!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Red Eyes, our heroes are still imprisoned, learning that another cell of inmates done a prison break and left their comrades to suffer , this inspires Shinji and Crow to escape and Yuya was seemingly despondent during the Duel of a Tournament held within the Facility until though actions, Yuya perked up and with the help of Tokumatsu and his lackeys, they escape through the ventilation duct with Sawatari leading them, will Haruto, Yuya, Tokumatsu and Sawatari with Serena, Dennis, Kurosaki and Gogenzaka escape and continue their mission?

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V Opening 3, UNLEASH]**

The sun was shining over the horizon as the camera pans from behind Yuya from his left and it moves, passing over Haruto, Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Dennis, Serena, Tsukikage and Kurosaki and pulled back to reveal them standing atop of the LDS building then the camera immediately zoomed out to show Maiami City before the logo appears.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan  
(Thrilling summons, one after another)**

The logo disappearing into a yellow greenish tunnel of colour before it opened up to reveal another city with many highways as it was pearly white as underneath the highways were old buildings as the group were free-falling but a flash of light appeared as Yuya rode Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Haruto on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

 **Kono kādo ga yondeiru  
(Are being called forth by these cards)**

Gogenzaka was on Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei's back, Serena carried in Moonlight Cat Dancer's arms, Sawatari on Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian, Kurosaki on Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon, Tsukikage on Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's back and Dennis with Trapeze Magician

 **Dotō no tenkai, yuke, kōka hatsudō  
(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, effect, activate!)**

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile, Serena being confused by this and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her

 **Otanoshimi wa saa kore kara sa  
(The real fun, come on now, has just begun)**

Serena's Moonlight Cat Dancer appears, doing a dance before posing in the moonlight.

 **Chāji shite bonbā  
(Charge, Bomber)**

Reiji appeared in the next transition with Reira before being put into the background as Sawatari, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Dennis, Serena, Gogenzaka, Haruto and Yuya stood in a diamond formation, standing seriously.

 **Enerugisshu ni hajimeyō Surī, Tsū, Wan, Gō!  
(Let's start it energetically, 3, 2, 1, go!)**

Lines connected the standing group before it reveals the Lancer's insignia saying Lance Defense Soldiers

 **Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade  
(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle)**

A Synchro Summoning was in progress before Yugo is driving under it and from the light, emerges Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu  
(Unleash it, my monster! All that passion hidden within)**

Haruto is shown riding on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, Duel Disk activated before playing a card and a flash of light occurred, revealing a rather red demonic dragon that was Archfiend Black Skull Dragon as it menacingly blown out flames as it emerged out from a vortex before taking to the skies

 **Nigenaide kono kizuna wo shinjite  
(Don't run away, believe in these bonds)**

Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon took flight as Yugo and Yuzu were on his Duel Runner and Yuzu looked back as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came from the distance.

 **Hanate monsutā donna monda ashita wa me no mae  
(Unleash it, my monster! Whatever happens, tomorrow is right in front of our eyes)**

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was in the process of an attack, tearing up the streets as Gogenzaka summoned Superheavy Samurai Susanwo

 **Hora dodekai ARASHI bachbachi tobashite  
(Hey, a giant thundering storm is rolling forth)**

Serena put her hands together as a fusion vortex was behind her as Moonlight Cat Dancer emerged before her. Tsukikage and Twilight Ninja Shingetsu running side by side as Sawatari was putting on a show with his troupe before the scene changed with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon meeting in mid-flight.

 **Supīdo no mukō e  
(To beyond the speed!)**

Haruto was riding on the back of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon on a Duel Lane with a few of his summoned monsters trailing behind him in flight before the scenery changed to show Dennis facing off against Kurosaki, Reiji pushing his glasses up as the shadow of his father was behind him, Tsukikage protecting Reira from something as he has a surprised look while Haruto and Serena were back to back then the scene changed to a girl wearing what appeared to be a cowgirl attire with unusually orange hair and holding a microphone then it changed again to reveal a dark skinned man wearing gold jewellery and wearing some 80's shades and a top half of a suit jacket then it would changed to a shadowed figure, with a Duel Disk activated before a wall of flame appeared behind him and the shadow of a rather familiar dragon appeared and then the scene switches to the Lancers standing together in the unknown city.

* * *

 **Chapter 12  
Prison Break!**

-Ventilation Duct-

Haruto followed behind Yuya as they were crawling through the duct, Sawatari was up front, Tokumatsu behind him and then Yuya who spoke "Sawatari, what about Crow and Shinji?" as Sawatari replied. "They went ahead a while ago! But don't worry, my sixth sense tells me to keep moving straight like this."

"Is this really okay? There's no going back!" Yuya said worriedly and Tokumatsu answered. "I have no intention of turning back, my followers supported me and they told me to shine upon the stage once again. Yuya, if you've our mind set on saving your comrades too, don't turn back."

"That's right! You can't go wrong by following me! Watch! A world of freedom... opens up before us!" Sawatari pushed a grate and Tokumatsu spoke. "You're holding us up! Get out!" Tokumatsu shoved Sawatari out and an audible thud was heard.

"Hey, this is the rooftop!" Tokumatsu said as they got down onto solid ground. "...Well Bakatori?" Haruto asked in a slight tone of annoyance and Yuya looked around. "Where are Crows and the others?" and a muffled voice was heard. "There they are! Don't let them escape!"

Haruto looked to see three armoured men which looked like a raiding team with masks and everything, bulky protective guard too. "Darn, we've been found!" Tokumatsu said.

"In that case, we'll worm out way through these guys with cards!" Sawatari held an assortment of rare cards he collected and Tokumatsu looked to him. "It's no use, they're not like the guards you are familiar with., they're a special team designed to deal with prison breaks! The Arrest Corps! They wont' even bat an eyelid at rare cards!" Tokumatsu said seriously.

"Better surrender quietly!" Corp 1 said, a Disk Disk activating with a green boarder as the second one readied his. "We won't show mercy if you resist!" and the third did the same. "We'll seize you by force!"

"Interesting! If that's the case, I'll take you on! All of you come at me!" Sawatari said, activating his Duel Disk a sit spoke. "Field Magic: Cross Over."

"Stop it Sawatari! We have to regroup with Crow and everyone else!" Yuya pleaded as the Duel spoke again. "Battle Royale Mode: Tag Duel."

"DUEL!" Sawatari and three men said in unison

 **Security 1: 4000  
Security 2: 4000  
Security 3: 4000  
Sawatari: 4000**

" _...Can I hit him?_ " Haruto thought with a groan, Sawatari was clearly outmatched here and Yuya had the right idea as one of the Security men picked a card. "I'll start. I summon Jutte Knight from my hand!" A small man appeared with a topknot and wielding a tuning fork while dressed in Japanese outfit for villagers appeared in ATK Mode

 **Jutte Knight – (LV 2/700/900)**

"When there's a Warrior-Type Monster on my field, I can Special Summon Kiribi lady from my hand!" He declared as a small chibified woman appeared, knocking together two stones as she too wore similar garb, but the top half of her head was veiled by a white headdress or cloth.

 **Kiribi Lady – (LV 1/100/100)**

"I tune the Level 1 Kiribi Lady with the Level 2 Jutte Knight! " The Security Guard stated as the Jutte Knight looked to Kiribi lady and they nodded before Jutte Knight became stars and then green Synchro Rings that covered Kiribi lady as she became outlined and then a star before a brilliant flash of light occurred.

" _ **Taste the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 3, Goyo Defender!"**_

From the light , a warrior appeared looking like a kabuki armed with a riot shield and a tuning fork as it's stats appeared.

 **Goyou Defender – (LV 3/1000/1000)**

"When there's a Goyo Defender on my Field, I can Special Summon a Goyo Defender from my Extra Deck!" As Security 1 summoned two more and Yuya was surprised. "Three Monsters at once?!"

"This is the arrest corps, they not like those cowardly guards!" Tokumatsu explained as Security 1 spoke. "I end my turn." and then all three spoke in unison, approaching them. "Now, submit to the hands of the law!"

"This is getting interesting, let's see what's stronger, your power of authority or my strength!" Sawatari said and Yuya spoke. "Sawatari!"

"My turn, draw!" Sawatari drawn his card, his hand at six and he looked at what he drew. "I summon Underworld Troupe – Sassy Rookie form my hand!" Sawatari stated as from a flash of light, the monster appeared, his build was quite skinny and he wore overalls while is hair was a dark blue afro with two antennas sticking out and he wore a lopsided hat and his one red eye looked at his opponents, giving a bow.

 **Underworld Troupe – Sassy Rookie (LV 4/1700/1000)**

"Battle! I attack Goyo Defender with Sassy Rookie!" Sawatari declared as Sassy Rookie leapt up in the air and Security 1 responded. "When Goyo Defender is attacked, it's ATK becomes the number of Goyo Defenders on the field multiplied by 1000!"

"What?!" Sawatari was eye widened now and the guard continue. "There are three Goyo Defenders now., that means 3000 ATK! Your monster is the one that's destroyed!" The guard declared as Sawatari spoke. "What? But once per turn, Sassy rookie can't be destroyed!"

Sassy Rookie punched the riot shield but avoided counter-attack by the Goyo Defender's tuning fork before being slammed with the shield. "You still take damage!" The guard stated as his monster did this and Sassy Rookie crashed into Sawatari.

"Are you okay, Sawatari?!" Yuya asked in concern as Sawatari sat up. "Dammit! What's that about the power of authority ?! Papa will hear about this and you'll all get grilled!" Sawatari complained and Haruto said. "Your father isn't here Bakatori!" Haruto said as Tokumatsu spoke. "Let's get out of here for now!"

"Dammit, it's Sawatari! I end my turn!" Sawatari said as he begun to run towards the others.

Security 2 came running. "I won't let you get away! My turn!" The guard drew his card. "When there's a Goyo Defender on the Field, I can Special Summon a Goyo Defender from my Extra Deck!" as three more Defenders were summoned as Sawatari was climbing a ladder and Yuya was surprised. "Three at once too!"

"Get on the ball you guys!" Sawatari said, looking down as he held onto the ladder and Tokumatsu begun to climb after him, "You're the one to talk!" Tokumatsu said annoyed as the guard continued. "The Special Summoned Goyo Defenders cannot attack the turn this turn, I end my turn!"

Sawatari ran on the higher level and looked down over the side. "it's no use, there's no way out!" as Yuya was climbing up behind Haruto "Jump! We have shake these guys off!" Yuya said aloud

"F-From here?! N-No but." Sawatari was as if it were a ridiculous idea and Tokumatsu spoke. "You gutless brat! Off w ego!" Tokumatsu grabbed Sawatari in an arm lock and jumped over the side as Sawatari was crying out. "PAPA!"

Haruto nodded to Yuya. "I'm trusting you Yuya! Let's go!" Haruto said and he with Yuya jumped over the sides as Yuya spoke. "My turn!" as his Disk activated and spoke. "Intrusion Penalty! 2000 LP!" as the electric shock coursed around Yuya.

 **Security 1: 4000  
Security 2: 4000  
Security 3: 4000  
Sawatari: 2700  
Yuya: 2000**

"I Summon Performapal Trampolynx from my hand! It's up to you, Trampolynx!" Yuya said as from the Summon, a big purple car with small top hat and it's back being a trampoline ran down the side of the building and on the ground as Tokumatsu hit the trampoline part of it's back, bouncing up behind a rail and Yuya grabbed Haruto's arm before they both landed on it and performed a backflip and landing squarely on their feet.

 **Performapal Trampolynx -** **(LV 2/300/300)**

"Good call Yuya." Tokumatsu said and Haruto grabbed the rail, his legs were shaking a bit from the experience. "That means my call to climb to the top of the roof was right too." Sawatari said confidently and Haruto looked at him. "Don't even try to back pedal on this!" Haruto said in annoyed tone.

Tokumatsu looked ahead. "They're here!" as the three guards came down through their method of cord with one foot in a peg or something. "Run!" Sawatari said and the group began to run. "I set a card face down and end my turn!" Yuya declared.

"My turn, draw!" Haruto said as his Duel Disk sparkled, "Intrusion penalty! 2000 LP!" and he grunted a bit. "I activate the Spell Card, Match Pump, I draw one card from my deck and if it's a Level 4 or lower monster, I can Special Summon it! However if it's Pendulum Monster, I must destroy it immediately and I cannot Special any other Monsters this turn!." Haruto drawn a card and looked at it. "I call upon Keeper of the Shrine in Defense mode and set one card face down to end my turn!"

 **Keeper of the Shrine – (LV 4/0/2100)**

 **Security 1: 4000  
Security 2: 4000  
Security 3: 4000  
Sawatari: 2700  
Yuya: 2000  
Haruto: 2000**

In front of the group was the third guard who descended down the same way his fellow comrades did. "My turn!" The guard drawn his card and continued. "Since Goyo Defender is on the Field, I can Special Summon three Goyo Defenders from my Extra Deck!"

The group ran into a tunnel with the guards following behind them "The special summoned Goyo Defenders cannot attack this turn, however I summon Jutte Knight from my hand!" as Haruto looked over his shoulder while running, seeing the familiar Tuner monster and nine Goyo Defenders coming after them.

"I tune the two Level 3 Goyo Defenders with the level 2 Jutte Knight!" The guard declared a sJutte Knight become green Synchro Rings while his two Goyo Defenders entered within becoming 6 stars that aligned before a flash of light occurred.

" _ **Prostate before the power of authority! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8, Goyo King!"**_

A monster appeared which still looked like a male dressed as a kabuki except he had iron clogs, a mink coat, and his hair dyed pure white with his back appeared to be a big red bow and as ever it wielded a tunign fork like a lance.

 **Goyo King – (LV 8/2800/2000)**

"When Goyo King is in battle, its ATK increases by the number of Goyo monsters multiplied by 400!" The guard said and Haruto was eye widened. " _That's 8 of them so he gains 3200! 6000 ATK?!_ " Haruto thought in surprise.

"Battle! I attack Trampolynx with Goyo King!" The guard stated as Yuya responded. "I activate my Trap! Entertainment Turn! I switch Tramoplynx to DEF!" As Tramplynx was pierced through as he curled up into a ball. "Don't think you can get away. Goyo King's effect activates! When it destroys an opponent's monster, I gain control of a monster on the opposing field!"

Goyo King twirled some rope and Haruto looked as he saw Sassy Rookie being taken. "What?!" Sawatari said as the guard continued. "I direct attack with the captured Sassy Rookie!" Goyo King literally thrown the bound Sassy Rookie straight at Yuya who avoided it but was given 1700 damage.

"Turn end! At this point, Goyo King's ATK returns to normal!" The guard stated.

 **Security 1: 4000  
Security 2: 4000  
Security 3: 4000  
Sawatari: 2700  
Yuya: 300  
Haruto: 2000**

"Dammit, doing whatever they want with my monster..." Sawatari grumbled and Tokumatsu. "If it's come to this then I..." as Sawatari spoke. "It's no use old man, your Enjoy Duel won't work on these goons!" and Tokumatsu argued in response. "Shut it! When my comrades are in trouble, standing by is dishonourable!"

"it's exactly as you say!" Haruto looked ahead to see Gogenzaka waiting for them "He who sees the right action and doesn't act is in want of courage!" as Yuya was surprised. "Gogenzaka!"

"Leave this to me, the man Gogenzaka!" Gogenzaka said, his Disk activated as he took the intrusion penalty when he drawn a card. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q From my hand!" Gogenzaka said as a mechanical robot like being emerged form the summon, electricity sparkling with a huge magnet ton it's back.

 **Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q (LV 4/900/1900)**

"When this summon is successful, I Special Summon another Jisha-Q form my hand! When another Jisha-Q is on the field, my opponent can only attack it! However there are two of them so you can't attack either!" as the two formed an electric wall.

"That means it's untouchable!" Tokumatsu said and Haruto nodded. "Yeah and with my 2100 Keeper of the Shrine as a secondary wall!"

"Untouchable?! That's useless against the power of authority." Security 1 said and continued. "Goyo King's effect activates, on the turn when my opponent summons or special summons a monster to their field, I can tribute one Goyo monster and then I take control of one of my opponent's monsters that's level 8 or lower!"

A Goyo Defender disappeared and wrapped rope around a Jisha-Q and then Jisha-Q reappeared don the opponent's field. "The other one's mine now as well as I release another Goyo!" as the other Jisha-Q was about to be taken.

"Don't think, I activate the Trap! Step In! I target 1 Level 4 or lower monster on the field and return that target to the hand, however, my Keeper of the Shrine will take the effect meant for Jisha-Q!" Haruto said as Keeper of the Shrine pushed Jisha-Q out of the way and was wrapped in rope before being taken to the other side and Gogenzaka was surprised.

"You might have the chance to draw another Jisha-Q, Gogenzaka." Haruto reasoned and Gogenzaka looked away almost in shame "Now that's it come to this, there's nothing more I can do! Sorry, I end my turn!"

"Looks like I'll have to-" Tokumatsu begun to say but Sawatari cut him off. "I said it's impossible for you old man!" Sawatari said in irritation before a familiar voice came. "My turn!"

Haruto turned with the others seeing Kurosaki jumping down a she dranw a card and suffered the penalty. of 2000 LP.

"Kurosaki!" Yuya said in surprise as Kurosaki spoke. "I activate Quick Play Spell, Raid Raptors – Rig! Before the turn ends, all monsters of the Level I declare become Winged-Beast type, I declare Level 4!" and Sawatari spoke. "Level 4? That means my Sassy Rookie... and..." as Gogenzaka cut in "It makes my Jisha-Q with..." and Haruto finished it "Keeper of the Shrine have become Winged-Beasts!"

"Next I activate the Spell Card, Rescue Xyz! I use monsters captured by the enemy as materials for an Xyz Summon! I overlay the Level 4 Sassy Rookie, Jisha-Q and Keeper of the Shrine!" as the captured monsters changed into energy colours, Sassy Rookie and Keeper of the Shrine a dark purple while Jisha-Q was orange and they soared into the air before entering a Xyz Vortex.

" _ **Falcon lurking in shadows. Extend your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon!"**_

From a dark mist came a mechanical falcon that was much different than Revolution Falcon, instead it was dark blue and notably smaller than it's Rank 6 counterpart as it let out a mechanical cawing noise as three Overlay Units appeared aroudn it

 **Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon (R 4/100/2000/OU: 2)**

"100 ATK? What can you do with a monster like that?!" One of the security Guards said as the other spoke. "Goyo King can gain control of opponent's monsters Level 8 or lower!" and Kurosaki closed his eyes, head tilted slightly and calmly answered. "Xyz monsters don't have Levels so they can't be captured."

the third guard was surprised. "What?! If they don't' have Levels, doesn't that mean they're Level 0?" The guard questioned as Kurosaki opened his eyes. "Rise Falcon's monster effect! I use one overlay unit the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters on the field are added to Rise falcon's ATK!"

The energies of Goyo King with the remaining Goyo Defenders glowed and charged straight into Rise Falcon who was set ablaze as his ATK rinse to 7900. "Battle! Rise Falcon Tear up all your enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!" Kurosaki declared, pointing at his opponent his middle and index finger shaped like a impromptu gun as it attacked, sending a torrent of flame at the monsters and knocking all three guards sending the flying out of the tunnel they just came in and crashing against the railing, knocking them unconscious.

 **Security 1: 0  
Security 2: 0  
Security 3: 0  
Sawatari: 2700  
Yuya: 300  
Haruto: 2000  
Gogenzaka: 2000  
Kurosaki: 2000**

"You're their comrade too? That's impressive." Tokumatsu noted and Dennis's voice was heard. "Splendid, splendid. You're merciless as always."

Haruto looked to see Dennis sitting on one of the railing on a higher floor before he jumped down. "Dennis!" Yuya stated the obvious and Haruto cut in "What about Serena? Is she alright?" and Dennis spread his arms out. "I got her out, of course she already regrouped with Crow and the others, you guys should hurry too." Dennis said, winking and pointing in a direction.

The group soon met up with Shinji's and Haruto saw Serena. "Good to see you're safe." Haruto said to her and she looked to him. "Yeah, did you doubt me?" and Haruto raised his hands to defend himself. "No, not at all Serena, we didn't see you at all so..."

Haruto focused on the conversation at hand. "Yuya, you came too huh?" Crow asked him and Yuya nodded "To save Yuzu... to save my comrades. I won't hesitate any more." as Shinji spoke up next. "Same with us, we got to escape to save our comrades who been captured, if the Commons turn this society around, we'll crush these detention facilities first!" Shinji stated seriously as the mohawk man looked in the distance. "if everything goes well, the welcoming party should arriving around now... That's it!" as in the distance a light was flashing a few times.

"Lets jump! If we get to the opposite bank, we can escape!" Shinji said and leapt over the side to fall into the bank and begin swimming as the others soon followed suit " _Wow, that's cold!"_ Haruto thought as Yuya splashed behind him and as they swam to the opposite side, stopping as a row of big spotlights shone down upon the group, momentarily blinding everyone.

A man was pushed out, obviously cuffed, he was quite a hefty man as he spoke. "Shinji, Damon... I'm sorry" The man apologized tearfully as a new voice sounded, this one seemed to be more graceful and polite. "I heard there was a duel tournament in the detention facility, did I mistake it for a swim meet?" as Crow looked at the silhouetted male. "H-He's..." Crow begun to say.

"I should of mentioned this first: I am the person in charge of order in this city. I am the chief of the Security Bureau, Jean-Michel Roger, we finally meet, everyone."

The group swam to the opposite bank and soon were arrested in cuff once again as Haruto was held by two Security Officers as the cuff materialized around his wrists and he went to join Yuya. " _This is deja vu all over again."_ Haruto thought in irritation.

"Dammit! I'll never see the kids again like this!" Crow cursed as Shinji looked to him. "Don't' give up, we still have a chance." Shinji whispered to him as all of them apart from Haruto, Serena and Yuya were sat in the van.

"Yuzu." Yuya muttered as Serena spoke out quite loudly. "Let go of me! Where do you think you're taking me?!" Haruto turned to see Serena behind restrained form behind, facing Jean, the man wore a rather chevalier costume with no frilly parts but he held an air of elegance with his hands behind his back, trying to look imposing.

"Please do not worry, we'll treat you kindly." and Haruto ran towards Serena without thinking but was restrained by the guards as he struggled. "Serena!" Haruto called out before above them, a light shone down on them from a helicopter and Haruto and the others looked up and when ti landed two men emerged wearing white suits with waistcoats underneath being a dark blue, even having black bow-ties while their eyes were covered by some sort of visor and on their heads somewhat a mix between a big cap and a flap down the back of their necks as Jean approached them.

"These people are to be handled by the Executive Council. Hand them over immediately." one of the white suited men said to Jean as the other spoke. "This is the council's consensus. The Security Bureau has a duty to obey."

"Please wait! They are troublemakers who have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt peace in the City!" Jean responded and clenched a fist to make a point. "Security must investigate thoroughly." as he finished that sentence, holographic images of five people towering over him appeared.

Starting from the most left was a male draped in yellow and a dark brown looking somewhat maybe like a priest, the next one along was a rather rotund man with eyes that seemed to be wide open constantly wearing a dark blue jacket with a orange sweater underneath and around his neck a purple tie as his hair was somewhat ordinary but at the back had a curl on each side, sticking up.

The centre man was certainly the eldest of the group, having a balding head with curly ornament sin his hair while wearing a white cape with the hood resting on his shoulders, after him was a woman who also seemed to be going grey as well but she wore rather expensive clothing of a bowling hat and appeared to be a very smart blue suit and then finally, the last male wore something similar to a priest's garb but open and in dark orange with red highlights as underneath appeared to be a multi coloured outfit of some thing and his head adjourned a small cap.

The man form the most left spoke. "We'll determine whether they're troublemakers or not." as the woman spoke after him. "Send them here immediately." as the wide eyed man continued. "This is an order." and the fourth male looked to the elderly one in the centre. "Correct, Chairman?" and the Chairman agreed. "Yes. Now, if you please."

The group was then brought to a rather stylish auditorium as high up were the Executive Council sitting in what appeared to crystal chairs as everyone stood off to the side while Jean was making his case. "I'll say it once again, these people have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt peace in the City! It's clear from the testimonies of their arrested comrades!" Jena pointed to the group and Sawatari begun to answer back. "Stop messing around! We don't know anything about a plan. We escaped by chance! What did you think we were up to in the first place?!"

Jean looked to Sawatari, turning to face her. "Resisting Security, that alone is indisputable crime " as Yuya spoke out. "You guys started it first! The moment we arrived in this dimension, we were suddenly surrounded by Security..."

"Dimension?" Jean looked to the Council, facing them fully. "Did you just hear that? He said that he 'arrived in this dimension.' What does he mean by that?" as Tokumatsu muttered quietly "Dimension? What's that about?"

"if you take his words at face value, that means they came from another dimension. That also explains why they can use summoning methods not present in our world. Fusion." Jean looked to the group as Jean raised a thumb as Serena and Haruto made a small noise, they knew that one, well, separately.

"Xyz." Jean shown another figure towards Kurosaki and Dennis who the latter laughed a bit nervously. "And Pendulum." in reference to Yuya as Jean continued. "Do these users of unknown summoning methods have a purpose for appearing in the City? I ordered Security to arrest them to investigate that."

"From another dimension...? Is that right?" Tokumatsu asked and Haruto nodded. "Yeah, we came here from another dimension." Haruto said as Yuya added his own cents. "We came from a dimension called Standard. But please believe us. We didn't come to this dimension... to the Synchro Dimension to cause trouble!" Yuya said to them

"That's right." a familiar voice rung out as the double doors opened to reveal Reiji, Reira and Tsukikage. "Our aim is not to cause mayhem." as Sawatari was surprised. "Akaba Reiji!" and Yuya smiled. "Reira too!"

"So they were fine after all." Serena added as the three descended the steps. "We Lancers came to this Synchro Dimension in order to protect it against Academia's invasion, as well as join forces to win the dimension war." Reiji explained

"Lancers?" Crow asked in confusion as Sawatari spoke in a boasting tone. "Lance Defense Soldiers. The truth is, we're duel soldiers meant to take on Academia." and Haruto groaned before raising his hands,s till cuffed to hit Sawatari on the back of the head with both knuckles. "Shut up Bakatori."

"A solider? _YOU_?!" Tokumatsu's tone found that hard to believe as Sawatari didn't loo too happy as Jena gave a laugh and Sawatari turned. "What's so funny?!" Sawatari asked in irritation.

"Please excuse me. But a dimensional war? And I wondered what you'd say..." Jena said in a doubtful tone as Sawatari responded. "It's no lie got it?! Listen here. You may not believe this, but this world-" but Sawatari cut off by one of Executives, the first one that spoke to Jean.

"That's enough. We've heard from Akaba Reiji." The man said as the wide eye done spoke next. "About the dimensional wars..." and then the woman spoke after him. "As well as about the Lancers." and then the last male spoke. "Correct, Chairman?" and the Chairman just gave a smile.

"Yes, this talk is over." The Chairman said as Sawatari grumbled "To think I bothered to go into so much detail..." as Jean spoke up. "You heard about it? Does the Council believe such words? Such nonsense?!"as the yellow robed member spoke. "We do not know if it is nonsense."

"As there are now people who have indeed come from other dimensions." The Wide eyed member stated as the woman voiced her input. "You believe in the existence of other dimensions, thus arrested them for investigation, right?" as Jean made a small noise.

"Their aim." Jena recovered quite quickly. "That's to invade our dimension isn't it?" Jena said with a smile as Yuya stepped forward a little. "Wha-" and Sawatari spoke clearly. "Don't spout such bull!" as Gogenzaka spoke up for the first time. "That's nonsense!"

"We're not invaders!" Yuya protested as Sawatari spoke after him. "The invaders are Academia! We came here to protect this dimension. Akaba Reiji said that earlier too!"

"it's Security's duty or protect, not yours." Jean responded and continued. "Security will determine who you people are- " as a Executive cut him off. "No, that's up to us." Jean looked up at them.

"In order to do that, The Executive Council will handle everyone present." The wide eyed Executive stated as Tokumatsu spoke up. "Everyone? You doubt me as well? Even though I been in the detention facility for ten years?!"

"There are no exceptions." The woman responded as Tokumatsu was eye widened by this. "You're kidding!" as the red robed Councilman spoke. "If you are our allies, we would like you to prove that to us." and Haruto asked aloud. "And how do you expect us to do that?"

"Participate in the Friendship Cup." Reiji spoke up as Yuya looked to him. "The Friendship Cup?!" Yuya asked in surprise as Reiji continued. "That's what the Executive Council is aiming for. The Lancers participate in the tournament and display their skills as duel solders "

"Us too?!" Tokumatsu asked as the woman repeated her statement. "There are no exceptions." as Tokumatsu looked to the Council. "I... I can enter the city's largest duel tournament, the one I've heard about for so long?!"

The Chairman answered him. "I would personally like you to enter as well, the duelist Tokumatsu Choujiro was the catalyst for the formation of the Friendship Cup." and Tokumatsu was surprised. "I'm... the catalyst?" Tokumatsu asked.

"Ten years ago, your arrest led the Commons youth to revolt, in order to control the situation the Duel Chasers were formed... However, disorder only increased as we enforced greater control... Ultimately, we came up with a duel tournament to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons – The Friendship Cup. The winner earns the honour of being a shared King for both Tops and Commons, just like the current Jack Atlas."

"What shared king?! I'm not entering this tournament! I refuse to put on a show for the Tops!" Crow stated and Shinji spoke to him. "I know how you feel, but if we enter, Frank and the other kids can see we're doing well."

"Alright! Now I can fulfil my promise to the children!" Tokumatsu said cheerfully as Crow tched as Sawatari was also riled up. "Alright Yuya! Let's fire up the audiences of the Synchro Dimension with our Entertainment Duel!"

"More importantly, we have to find Yuzu soon...!" Yuya said and Jean spoke. "Oh? Hiiragi Yuzu is indeed your comrade?" and Yuya gasped. "You... Don't tell that... you captured Yuzu?" and Jean continued. "She hasn't been arrested. She's an important duelist who's participating in the Friendship Cup."

"Yuzu's entering the Friendship Cup?!" Yuya said in surprise and Jean spoke. "If you're that worried about her, I can let you see she's doing well." and Jean looked to the council. "I understand. I agree to their participation in the Friendship Cup as well, whoever, I would like to make a proposal, every year, on the Eve of the Friendship Cup, the King carries out an exhibition match, how about letting him serve a sthe opponent?" Jean pointed to Yuya specifically.

"Me?!" Yuya said in surprise and the woman looked to Jean. "Why him?" and Jean continued. "From what I've seen, he's the one most adept at this bizarre summon method called the Pendulum. In order for the King to verify his true strength... "

"I see. Is that acceptable, Chairman?" The red robed councilman asked him who nodded. "Yes, that's fine, what about you?" The Chairman asked Reiji.

"I have no objections." Reiji answered as the Chairman just smiled.

* * *

So another Duel Tournament is about to being and a rather familiar face will be appearing in our next chapter! What fun huh? Wait and see because until then, this has been StardustXtreme and I hope to see more Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!

Debuted OC Cards!

 **Name: Step-In  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster on the field and return that target to the hand and shift the intended effect to another monster on the field.**


	13. Chapter 13: Duel King - Jack Atlas!

Hello and welcome to yet another chapter! Man already up to 13 and things are certainly getting interesting in the story, at the time of this introduction, Episode 128 just aired in Japan and it's not subbed yet, I'll probably put something down about the Episode after the Chapter's conclusion, anyway, let's answer some of those wonderful reviews!

-Red Eyes Magician Girl comes in, holding a basket which had sealed envelopes with a smile and set it down on the table-

Thank you, the box kind of got destroyed because of Sawatari, he hated the last chapter of being constantly called that nickname, might have to ask other people to deliver the Reviews, anyway let's get into answering these.

 **Pimsan**

Nice chapter! Also i was wondering, when are you showing the new monster? And how will Haruto duel? It's a 16-player knock-out tournament so how would you solved this?

The new monster will appear, I didn't have Haruto pick up the card for nothing and trust me, I had quite an internal debate on this because I didn't want to mess up too much of the Friendship Cup's actual Duels and the story line, so I came up with a solution eventually, I just hope fans of that character don't try and kill me for it.

 **Coral the Leviathan**

Now we're at the Friendship Cup! I wonder who the additional family face is. Can't wait!

You'll find out who Haruto picked up in the facility as I do plan on using it during the Friendship Cup, won't give away any more than that!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK

Will do my utmost to keep it up!

 **Duelist xyz**

Uhm you said you are a playing yugioh but right now no one use Black chick anymore because the new black stone is better

It's true, people use Black Stone more than Chick, but did you forget why Haruto duels with such old cards like Red-Eyes? Because people have forgotten them and prefer to use something newer,, plus Haruto likes the look of surprise of people seeing quite old cards managing to keep up with the newer generation, no card is useless and Red-Eyes B. Chick is no exception to that motto.

 **darkwarp**

red eyes darkness ultimate dragon lv12 dark/dragon/fusion/effect

atk 4200 def 3200

fuse any three lv6 or higher dragons type monsters

effect this card cannot be targeted by spells or traps

when this card attacks a monster in def mode you can send one

red eyes card or dragon type monster from your graveyard to your deck

if you do this this card deals half damage till the end phase of your next turn

looks three headed red eyes darkness dragon with its body shaped like

red nova dragon with darkness dragon wings and back spikes and on its arms are red gems on its elbow and knuckles

i hope you like this red eyes fusion monster i came up with and great chapter keep up the great work

Thanks for the card and it'll be considered also thank you for the positive comment!

Well, now is the time to advance the story! It's Showtime!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: red-Eyes, our heroes run into the Arrest Corps, a team that deal with prison breaks stand in their way, with entertainment tactics and Real Solid Vision, they manage to escape the rooftop with the Corps in hot pursuit until Gogenzaka and Kurosaki come to their rescue and successfully escape only to be caught once more by Security headed by Jean-Michel Roger.

However, the Executive Council of the City intervene and our heroes learn they have to participate in the Friendship Cup to prove they are what Akaba Reiji says they are and Roger comes up with a proposal, having Sakaki Yuya face off against Jack Atlas in a exhibition match and the Lancers learn Yuzu is also taking part in the Tournament!

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V Opening 3, UNLEASH]**

The sun was shining over the horizon as the camera pans from behind Yuya from his left and it moves, passing over Haruto, Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Dennis, Serena, Tsukikage and Kurosaki and pulled back to reveal them standing atop of the LDS building then the camera immediately zoomed out to show Maiami City before the logo appears.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan  
(Thrilling summons, one after another)**

The logo disappearing into a yellow greenish tunnel of colour before it opened up to reveal another city with many highways as it was pearly white as underneath the highways were old buildings as the group were free-falling but a flash of light appeared as Yuya rode Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Haruto on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

 **Kono kādo ga yondeiru  
(Are being called forth by these cards)**

Gogenzaka was on Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei's back, Serena carried in Moonlight Cat Dancer's arms, Sawatari on Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian, Kurosaki on Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon, Tsukikage on Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's back and Dennis with Trapeze Magician

 **Dotō no tenkai, yuke, kōka hatsudō  
(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, effect, activate!)**

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile, Serena being confused by this and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her

 **Otanoshimi wa saa kore kara sa  
(The real fun, come on now, has just begun)**

Serena's Moonlight Cat Dancer appears, doing a dance before posing in the moonlight.

 **Chāji shite bonbā  
(Charge, Bomber)**

Reiji appeared in the next transition with Reira before being put into the background as Sawatari, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Dennis, Serena, Gogenzaka, Haruto and Yuya stood in a diamond formation, standing seriously.

 **Enerugisshu ni hajimeyō Surī, Tsū, Wan, Gō!  
(Let's start it energetically, 3, 2, 1, go!)**

Lines connected the standing group before it reveals the Lancer's insignia saying Lance Defense Soldiers

 **Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade  
(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle)**

A Synchro Summoning was in progress before Yugo is driving under it and from the light, emerges Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu  
(Unleash it, my monster! All that passion hidden within)**

Haruto is shown riding on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, Duel Disk activated before playing a card and a flash of light occurred, revealing a rather red demonic dragon that was Archfiend Black Skull Dragon as it menacingly blown out flames as it emerged out from a vortex before taking to the skies

 **Nigenaide kono kizuna wo shinjite  
(Don't run away, believe in these bonds)**

Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon took flight as Yugo and Yuzu were on his Duel Runner and Yuzu looked back as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came from the distance.

 **Hanate monsutā donna monda ashita wa me no mae  
(Unleash it, my monster! Whatever happens, tomorrow is right in front of our eyes)**

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was in the process of an attack, tearing up the streets as Gogenzaka summoned Superheavy Samurai Susanwo

 **Hora dodekai ARASHI bachbachi tobashite  
(Hey, a giant thundering storm is rolling forth)**

Serena put her hands together as a fusion vortex was behind her as Moonlight Cat Dancer emerged before her. Tsukikage and Twilight Ninja Shingetsu running side by side as Sawatari was putting on a show with his troupe before the scene changed with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon meeting in mid-flight.

 **Supīdo no mukō e  
(To beyond the speed!)**

Haruto was riding on the back of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon on a Duel Lane with a few of his summoned monsters trailing behind him in flight before the scenery changed to show Dennis facing off against Kurosaki, Reiji pushing his glasses up as the shadow of his father was behind him, Tsukikage protecting Reira from something as he has a surprised look while Haruto and Serena were back to back then the scene changed to a girl wearing what appeared to be a cowgirl attire with unusually orange hair and holding a microphone then it changed again to reveal a dark skinned man wearing gold jewellery and wearing some 80's shades and a top half of a suit jacket then it would changed to a shadowed figure, with a Duel Disk activated before a wall of flame appeared behind him and the shadow of a rather familiar dragon appeared and then the scene switches to the Lancers standing together in the unknown city.

* * *

 **Chapter 13  
Duel King – Jack Atlas!**

-?-

Haruto sat within a room with a double bed, a huge screen TV and outside, eh saw the Duel Stadium from above, the Executive Council put him here along with the others having probably the same room, Yuzu was either occupying one of the rooms at a guess but Yuya was left behind to partake in this exhibition match and Haruto sat on the couch, giving a heavy sigh.

"The traitor... Jack Atlas?" Haruto wondered aloud, Crow said that to Yuya before they were taken away,. " _What makes him a traitor? Did Crow and Jack know each other before all of this?_ " Haruto thought and ran a hand across his face.

"Okay, let's try going over what's happened so far to try and comprehend all of this... I was just Duelling normally in Maiami and partaken in a tournament where the Academia show up out of nowhere and carded their opponents..." Haruto gave a moment of silence as he thought back to that Duel where he seen it occur .  
"Then I am suddenly a candidate for the Lance Defense Soldiers and next thing, we travelled across Dimensions and eventually arrested and thrown into a detention facility we eventually break out of, only be thrown into another tournament to showcase what we got... man... nobody would ever believe this back home." Haruto said with a sigh.

"Okay what else, the Friendship Cup is a 16 player knock out." Haruto had his Deck set on the table in front of him and pulled out cards to somewhat represent the brackets. "Let's see, There's Yuya, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Kurosaki, Dennis, Shinji, Crow, Tokumtasu, that mohawk guy, Damon I think his name was, Serena and Yuzu... I guess Reiji won't be partaking in this so maybe Tsukikage too? Let's see that's at least twelve people, that leaves three elft since I'm taking part too, only thing is... we're bound to Duel a friend to showcase our skills." Haruto said and went to switch on the TV, the Stadium was having a fireworks display outside a she took a seat again.

"And now it's finally time for today's main event!" Haruto saw a orange haired woman wearing what appeared to be cowgirl attire and it was a big holographic projection as she held a microphone in his right hand. "The City's pride, the Duel King. A special match opening by Jack Atlas!" as the TV shown the crowd literally cheering Jack's name and Haruto was certainly surprised.

"That's... incredibly, it's like... everyone's is one person, I don't think even Maiami had a crowd like this before." Haruto noted as the woman kept going. "As expected of the symbol of the Friendship Cup, Jack Atlas! The hearts of both Tops and Commons come together as one, calling out his name! But please, wait one moment. First let's introduce the lucky duelist specially selected to duel our King on the vee of this year's festival! His name is... Sakaki Yuya!"

Haruto saw Yuya exit onto the arena riding a red Duel Runner, it looked like well, a red motorcycle and Haruto saw Yuya wore a suit and helmet with his goggles over his eyes. " _Wait, are all Duels in the Friendship Cup supposed to be on those things?_ " Haruto asked in his thoughts and he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Now this is what everyone's been waiting for! The King's entrance! The City bowed down before that power, that majesty! While his origins lie with the Commons, he stormed along the road to success like a rising dragon! The living legend who rose to the summit of duelists! Now let me introduce him. Our Duel King, jack Atlas!"

Smoke rose form one fo the tunnel ways and out from it with the spotlights shining down, a white Duel Runner emerged only, it was vastly different to Yuya's, it was one big wheel with it's occupant sitting in the middle of it, the man looked like a young adult with a white riding suit and have a helmet tipped in blue.

When his Runner landed on the ground he did a full 36- before the Runner's thrusters shot him forward as a spotlight shone down upon him and he handed his right arm up in the air, making a fist with with his index finger out.

"There is only one King, and that's me!" and Jack had pulled up to Yuya at the starting line. "Here's a question for everyone! Tonight, how many turns will it take to defeat this guy here?" and one guy could be heard. "Just one turn will end this kid!"

"The king's duel can only be entertainment! Turn 1, the first turn is mine for the taking! When that curtain is raised!" jack raised a finger and continued. "Turn 2! My opponent will put forth his best highlights... Turn 3! Lastly, I surpass him and show the difference between his power and my overwhelming strength!" Jack raised two more fingers in addition to this.

"T _hree turns to take down Yuya? Is he that confident or just boasting?_ " Haruto thought as the woman continued. "First up, let's activate the Field Spell, in addition, from now on, a portion of the rules will be changed. An Action Field- What's that?" The woman was confused and recovered. "I'm not really sure what this is, but... Action Field on! Cross Over Accel!"

" _No way... an Action Field with Runners?_ " Haruto's eyes widened at the familiar Action Cards scattering across the field as a countdown timer of three seconds appeared in the two duelists and as soon as it hit two seconds until zero. "Riding Duel! Acceleration!" as Yuya and jack spoke as one. "Duel!"

"I'm taking the first move!" Jack declared as he accelerated, turning in the oval track as the woman spoke. "A development according to his prediction! Jack takes the first corner, and the first move!"

 **Jack: 4000  
Yuya: 4000**

"My turn! I summon Red Sprinter from my hand!" Jack placed a card and summon the Summoning circle a red four legged creature appeared with a fiery collar , some flames form it's front legs and it's tail also being on fire, the four legged animal even had two horns on it's head as it ran in mid-air alongside Jack's Runner

 **Red Sprinter (LV 4/1700/1200)**

"When this monster is on the field, I can Special Summon one Level 3 or lower Tuner monster form my hand. I Special Summon Red Resonator!" and on the left side of jack's Runner was a small fiendish like monster with it's body being a ball of flame while wearing some sort of robe that was unburnt and in it's hand, it held a tuning fork and some sort of staff.

 **Red Resonator (LV 2/600/200)**

"I tune the Level 4 Red Sprinter and Level 2 Red Resonator! " jack declared as Red Resonator hit it's staff against the fork, creating a musical note before becoming two white stars and then becoming tow green Synchro Rings as it covered Red Sprinter who soon dissolved into four stars as a flash of light occurred.

" _ **Crimson soul, become one here. Tremble before the king's roar! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Wyvern!"**_

From the light, a dragon appeared in brown with it's body adjourning parts of dark crimson scales except the span of it back of it's wings were blazing alight and the the back of the dragon's head was also lit aflame.

 **Red Wyvern (LV 6/2400/2000)**

"The King Synchro Summons immediately! This is certainly a spectacular start! Will this turn out exactly as the King outlined?" The woman asked and Jack continued. "I set a card face down and end my turn." as a face down card appeared and jack spoke. "Now, it's your turn. I'm letting you show off your best. Don't let me down!"

"I'll show you my entertainment duel! My turn!" Yuya declared, drawing a card. "I set the Scale ! Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician on the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya sated, showing the two cards as he set them on the disk attached to the Duel Runner as it lit up with Pendulum and on either side of Yuya was two clear pillars with the represented monsters and their scales as a enlarged version of Yuya's neck swayed in motion between them.

"With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters from level 2 to 7! Swing, Pendulum of my soul! Pain an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!" Yuya raised his hand as the Pendulum swayed back and forth until it was spinning in circles, creating the Pendulum vortex.

"First up, Entermate Trump Girl! Next up is Entermate Skeet Skeeter! Next is Entermate Plusturtle! And now our star performer steps on stage! The brave and beautiful dual coloured eyes of radiance! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

The first monster seemed to be a chibified female jester with a purple jester hat, her hair in curls but yet, no eyes were seen as they were likely underneath as her grab was short sleeved shirt with a black cover on it, the most baggiest pants befitting a clown and the shoes looks more like something belonging to a Christmas elf.

Skeet Skimmer was a a stick insect or something similar to a cricket as it was his body was fully yellow and the only noticeable things was had white gloves where the tips of its legs would be, having a rather small monocle on it's face and wearing a small top hat with a dark blue tie with light blue spots.

Plusturtle was just that, a turtle but the notable differences were it wore a top hat but it's head that the look of a old man with white eyebrows, a goatee and tail while it's shell was decorated with stars and it appeared to be wielding a stamp or something.

 **Entermate Trump Girl (LV 2/200/200)  
Entermate Skeet Skimmer (LV 4/500/1600)  
Entermate Plusturtle (LV 4 /100/1800)  
Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"W-What's this? Four monsters at once...! In the duel, I, Melissa Claire scooped out at the Central Park, tow monsters were summoned at once, but this is double that amount! The Pendulum Summon is too impressive!" Melissa said in excitement.

"Entermate Trump Girl can be used as material with a Pendulum Monster to Fusion Summon! I fuse Trump Girl with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! " Yuya declared as the tow monsters entered the Fusion vortex that appeared above him.

" _ **The one who controls bizarre arts, become dazzling light and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come froth! Wielder of sacred ancient arts, the dragon of demonic skies! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**_

Form the vortex, Yuya's familiar Fusion Dragon in his duel with Akaba Reiji appeared, letting off a roar.

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV8 /3000/2000)**

"Next, I overlay the Level 4 Plusturtle and Skeet Shimmer!" Yuya called out as the tow monsters become energy and entered an Xyz vortex in front of his Duel Runner before it soon exploded out a pillar of light.

" _ **From the depths of jet-black darkness, the treacherous fangs that resist the foolish forces! Now Descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**_

The familiar black dragon also appeared with it's two Overlay Units, letting off a roar.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (R4 /2500/2000/OU: 2)**

"From the miraculous Pendulum Summon, Fusion and Xyz... Sakaki Yuya commands both striking summon methods to call forth two dragons! But our hero Jack, has no plans to stay silent!" Melissa stated and sure enough Jack did respond to that comment.

"Once during my opponent's turn, when there are two or more monsters with higher ATK than Red Wyvern itself, the monster with the highest ATK is destroyed! I destroy Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Jack commanded, actually drifting his Runner to stare at the field directly.

"I won't allow that!" Yuya said as Red Wyvern prepared to unleash a fire breath, Yuya rode up the inner wall of the Stadium and grabbed an Action Card that was suspend in the orb. "Alright! I activate Action Magic, Mirror Barrier! With its effect, I negate the destruction!"

A crystal sphere encased Rune_Eyes Pendulum Dragon and when the fire breath made contact with it, it went around Rune-Eyes before disappearing, leaving the Dragon unharmed.

"He dodged it!? That's an Action Card? Amazing!" Melissa expressed, surprise evident in her tone "I'll lose in three turns? I'll end it this turn! When I use one of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Overlay Units, I can activate it's effect! I use two Overlay Units! My opponent's monster ATK is halved and that amount is added to Dark Rebellion's ATK! Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion's wings opened up as electricity coursed through them and shot out, binding Red Wyvern leaving it with 1200 then 600 ATK and Dark Rebellion's ATK rose up to 4300

"The challenger's dragon now has 4300 ATK! This is a pinch! A huge pinch!" Melissa said as Jack leant over and grabbed an Action Card, looking at it. "Battle!" Jack's attention was brought to Yuya's declaration. "Do it, Dark Rebellion! Attack Red Wyvern! Treasonous Lightning Disobey!" Yuya sated as Dark Rebellion flown forward, it's lower jaw with it's blade surrounded in electricity as it went forth to pierce through Red Wyvern before it exploded, sending Jack's Runner spinning.

 **Jack: 300  
Yuya: 4000**

"3700 Damage at once! He's dealt huge damage!" Melissa said in surprise as Yuya continued. "let's finish this! Go! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Jack Atlas directly!"

"It can't be? Will Jack lose! King!" Melissa said worriedly as Yuya spoke. "Barraging Shiny Burst!" as Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's back lit up with his back piece firing a beam of energy in the shape of a triangle that hit Jack, the Stadium was very quiet.

Out form the smoke that was made in jack's place, his Runner came out, still running "I activated the Action Magic, Underworld Avoid and Special Summoned an Underworld Avoid Token." Jack said as hovering beside him was a wreath that had a skull with purple horns coming out it's eyes. "Once per turn, Underworld Avoid Token can negate an attack, with this, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack has been negated!"

"However, the number of times Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can attack changes according to the Level of the monster used as Fusion material! Level 2 Trump Girl allows it to attack twice, meaning it can attack once more! Go! Attack Underworld Avoid Token!" Yuya declared as Rune-Eyes prepared to attack once more.

"Trap activate! Reject Reborn! I negate the opponent's attack and end the Battle Phase!" Rune-Eyes was blown back as Jack continued. "All the monsters on my field are destroyed and I can Special Summon monsters from my Graveyard equal to the number of negated attacks this turn!" Jack stated and Yuya was surprised. "What did you say!?"

"My attacks were negated twice! Revive! Red Wyvern! Red Resonator!" Jack stated the tow monsters appeared in Jack's field.

 **Red Wyvern (LV 6/2400/2000)  
Red Resonator (LV 2/600/200)**

"When Red Resonator is Special Summoned, I regain LP equal to the ATK of one Synchro Monster on the field, I regain LP equal to Red Wyvern's 2400 ATK!" Jack declared.

 **Jack: 2700  
Yuya: 4000**

"Awesome! Not only did he avoid the attacks, he also revived tow monsters and regained LP to boot! That's Jack for you! Our Jack! The ruler of rulers, king of kings!" Melissa cheered as the crowd let loose excited cheers.

"Gngh... I end my turn, at this point Dark Rebellion's ATK returns to normal." Yuya stated and Jack spoke. "You said yourself too, an entertainment duel, but your duelling is nothing more than self-satisfaction!" Jack's Runner pulled back to pull up alongside Yuya's. "Far from entertainment! You lack the strength to climb to the summit where I stand!" and Jack accelerated, pulling ahead.

"My turn!" jack declared, drawing his card and continued. "I tune the Level 6 Red Wyvern and the Level 2 Red Resonator!" jack stated as Red Resonator cackled before tapping it's tuning fork before becoming to green Synchro Rings and Red Wyvern flown into them becoming 6 white stars before an explosion of light occurred.

" _ **Howl of the king! Now, shake the heavens and earth. Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Savage soul! Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right!"**_

From the light a red dragon appeared looking demonic as it looked similar to Red Dragon Archfiend with some notable differences as it's right arm appeared to be in a cast and it's wing span had orange fames, it's chest also appeared suffered some damage.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right (LV 8/3000/2500)**

"Once per turn Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right destroys all Special Summoned monsters with ATK lower than itself, for each one, my opponent is dealt 500 points in damage! Absolute Power Flame!" Jack stated as Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right raised it's right arm that was on fire and the orange lines all over his body lit up in response and it reared it's right arm back before shoving it out, firing a big fireball that made contact with Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as Yuya lost control of his Runner, falling back as it still remained upright.

 **Jack: 2700  
Yuya: 3000**

Jack rotated his Runner to drift a she declared. "And now I attack directly with Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right! Fiery Crimson Hell Burning! Bow down before the King!" jack declared as Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right let loose a torrent spiral flame of orange and dark orange as it made contact with Yuya who was blasted off his Runner and crashed onto the ground, luckily, his helmet softened the landing.

 **Jack: 2700  
Yuya: 0**

The crowd begun to cheer out Jack's name and Haruto watched the incident on the TV and he was concerned. "Is Yuya alright?!"

Haruto waited as he couldn't sleep until one of the Executive Council said he didn't suffer any grievous injuries and the next day was the announcement of the Friendship Cups opening to which Haruto was surprised at two things.

"Wait... Gogenzaka isn't participating but Reira is?! What is Reiji thinking!?" Haruto was surprised by this, and thought. " _Why isn't Gogenzaka taking part? I doubt Reira could even ride one of those Runners..._ " Haruto thought to himself.

Within the Executive Council chambers, were of course, the Council, Tsukikage, Reira Reiji and surprisingly, Gogenzaka who had his arms crossed as he thought back to yesterday.

* * *

"Gogenzaka, I would like you to be with me, Tsukikage and Reira during the Tournament for some insurance should Roger attempt a trick, can you do this?" Reiji asked Gogenzaka who spoke. "I, the man, Gogenzaka will gladly accept! But who will take my place?" Gogenzaka asked and Reiji pushed his glasses up. "You know who."

* * *

In the Stadium Melissa spoke out in the field. "And so it's time for the Duels to begin! Amongst these 16, the ones who have the honour of the opening match is... Crow Hogan and Haruto Makoto!" as their big avatars were all that remained of the 16 and Haruto turned to hear the beeping noise of his door unlocking and Haruto stepped out with his Deck, seeing a bellboy motion which direction to go as he followed behind.

* * *

And that's Chapter 13! Whew, the introduction of Jack Atlas and a change in the Canon tournament! Trust me, it was difficult to think of how Haruto could partake in it as I had to think of storyline and what happens during the Friendship Cup later on, at first I considered Tsukikage vs Shinji then follow that path but then I wasn't sure how Haruto would do in the dark secret of the Friendship Cup a sI also manage, people as well as myself want him to appear more in Duels.

So I reviewed who duels the least during the series and come to Gogenzaka as he doesn't duel that much compared to other Lancers and his Steadfast Style would be probably considered boring with no Action Cards being played that much and Haruto's more... flexible, fi I have insulted any Gogenzaka or as his dub name is, Gong, I apologize.

Also, I have seen Episodes 128 and 129 of Yuya and Reiji vs the Professor, the Duel did end was a bit anticlimactic but least Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon made a reappearance, but I wonder where it's going to go now since next episode will be Yuri and Yugo and apparently Starve venom Fusion Dragon will evolve along with Aster and Kite joining in the Duel.

I think personally, the Profess has become a bit obsessed with reviving his daughter and not caring that Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri are also living people too, now whose the demon? I hope to see more Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Opening Duel! Haruto VS Crow

Hello and welcome to Chapter 14! Let's answer the reviews then just dive straight into the story as I suspect you all are excited for the first opening Duel of the Friendship Cup! Yuzu!

-Yuzu enters, carrying the box with the reviews-

Thanks, let's get in and answer.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK; I WONDER WHAT AMAZING THINGS WILL HAPPEN NEXT; I'M SO EXCITED!

My sentiments exactly!

 **darkwarp**

and so the tournament begins looking forward to see how it goes and great chapter keep up the great work

We'll certainly see!

 **ScalchopWarrior**

Great story. One thing though. Rune Eyes has 3000ATK, so Archfiend shouldn't have been able to destroy it.

I have mentioned this in the PM I responded to, but I'll also put ti here for anyone else who has that question, Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right's effect is equal to less than it's original ATK of 3000.

 **FantasyMan92**

Heres an idea for a pendulum monster:

Name: Black Dragon Magician

Level: 7

Scale: 1

Attribute: Dark

Pendulum effect: if you control only this card in your pendulum zone, add one pendulum dragon or spellcaster into your empty zone from your deck or face up from your extra deck. All Red Eyes monsters cant be destroyed by battle twice per turn.

Regular effect: When you pendulum summon this monster, select one Dark attribute Dragon type monster in your graveyard: equip it to this card; this card gains attack equal to the monster equipped by this effect.

Attack power: 1000

Defense power: 2000

It'll be considered Fantasy!

 **cmcollinspg9**

Another amazing chapter will Haruto be using fusion substitute monsters? I made a powerful fusion monster & a fusion substitute monster if you want to use them.

Purple-Eyes Grey Dragon

Attribute Dark

LV 11

Atk 4200

Def 3500

Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Blue-Eyes monster 1 Red-Eyes Monster

This card's Fusion Summon cannot be negated. While Face-Up on the field this card is also Light-Attribute. Once per turn you can send 1 Blue-Eyes or 1 Red-Eyes monster from your hand or field to the Graveyard, then inflict that monster's Atk to your opponent as damage, this card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Blue-Eyes or 1 Red-Eyes monster from your Graveyard.

Description

It has Blue-Eyes's head with Red-Eyes horns on the back of it's head and Red-Eyes's neck. It's body is a mix with Blue-Eyes body & tail with Red-Eyes arms, Legs. It's wings are Blue-Eyes's wing but end in sharp points similar to Red-Eyes's wings.

The Dragon Hex-Sealed Fusion

Attribute Wind

LV 3

Atk 1000

Def 1600

Rock/Effect

This card can be used to substitute 1 Fusion Material Monster but the others must be the correct ones.

Description

Similar to the other Hex-Sealed card except it's shaped like a dragon.

I don't think Hex monsters will be used, but great work, but I don't think this card will be used.

 **Grimraven.V**

Still liking the story keep it up two things one the are new red eyes cards that came out in the new set if you don't know and two can you star showing signs of the relationship with him and Serena and am looking forward to it but I have not seen any real signe of it

Actually, yes, I do know in Invasion of Venom there's new Red-Eyes cards and as for the second question, the signs are there, Haruto did catch Serena from falling over when she was cuffed or tried to get to her when Roger tried to take her away before the Executive Council stepped in.

Okay, now that we answered the Reviews, Yuzu will be here a while as well, recent events in the show have kind of occurred,,, let's advance the story! It's Showtime!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Red-Eyes, the exhibition match between Yuya and Jack is underway as Yuya tries to show his Entertainment skills but Jack's predictions of finishing Yuya within just 3 turns occurs despite Yuya's masterful sue of the Pendulum to bring forth two Dragons and lost, the pairings for the Friendship Cup are announced and Haruto with crow Hogan is the Opening Match of the Friendship Cup! What kind of Duel will happen between these two?!

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V Opening 3, UNLEASH]**

The sun was shining over the horizon as the camera pans from behind Yuya from his left and it moves, passing over Haruto, Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Dennis, Serena, Tsukikage and Kurosaki and pulled back to reveal them standing atop of the LDS building then the camera immediately zoomed out to show Maiami City before the logo appears.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan  
(Thrilling summons, one after another)**

The logo disappearing into a yellow greenish tunnel of colour before it opened up to reveal another city with many highways as it was pearly white as underneath the highways were old buildings as the group were free-falling but a flash of light appeared as Yuya rode Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Haruto on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

 **Kono kādo ga yondeiru  
(Are being called forth by these cards)**

Gogenzaka was on Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei's back, Serena carried in Moonlight Cat Dancer's arms, Sawatari on Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian, Kurosaki on Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon, Tsukikage on Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's back and Dennis with Trapeze Magician

 **Dotō no tenkai, yuke, kōka hatsudō  
(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, effect, activate!)**

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile, Serena being confused by this and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her

 **Otanoshimi wa saa kore kara sa  
(The real fun, come on now, has just begun)**

Serena's Moonlight Cat Dancer appears, doing a dance before posing in the moonlight.

 **Chāji shite bonbā  
(Charge, Bomber)**

Reiji appeared in the next transition with Reira before being put into the background as Sawatari, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Dennis, Serena, Gogenzaka, Haruto and Yuya stood in a diamond formation, standing seriously.

 **Enerugisshu ni hajimeyō Surī, Tsū, Wan, Gō!  
(Let's start it energetically, 3, 2, 1, go!)**

Lines connected the standing group before it reveals the Lancer's insignia saying Lance Defense Soldiers

 **Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade  
(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle)**

A Synchro Summoning was in progress before Yugo is driving under it and from the light, emerges Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu  
(Unleash it, my monster! All that passion hidden within)**

Haruto is shown riding on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, Duel Disk activated before playing a card and a flash of light occurred, revealing a rather red demonic dragon that was Archfiend Black Skull Dragon as it menacingly blown out flames as it emerged out from a vortex before taking to the skies

 **Nigenaide kono kizuna wo shinjite  
(Don't run away, believe in these bonds)**

Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon took flight as Yugo and Yuzu were on his Duel Runner and Yuzu looked back as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came from the distance.

 **Hanate monsutā donna monda ashita wa me no mae  
(Unleash it, my monster! Whatever happens, tomorrow is right in front of our eyes)**

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was in the process of an attack, tearing up the streets as Gogenzaka summoned Superheavy Samurai Susanwo

 **Hora dodekai ARASHI bachbachi tobashite  
(Hey, a giant thundering storm is rolling forth)**

Serena put her hands together as a fusion vortex was behind her as Moonlight Cat Dancer emerged before her. Tsukikage and Twilight Ninja Shingetsu running side by side as Sawatari was putting on a show with his troupe before the scene changed with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon meeting in mid-flight.

 **Supīdo no mukō e  
(To beyond the speed!)**

Haruto was riding on the back of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon on a Duel Lane with a few of his summoned monsters trailing behind him in flight before the scenery changed to show Dennis facing off against Kurosaki, Reiji pushing his glasses up as the shadow of his father was behind him, Tsukikage protecting Reira from something as he has a surprised look while Haruto and Serena were back to back then the scene changed to a girl wearing what appeared to be a cowgirl attire with unusually orange hair and holding a microphone then it changed again to reveal a dark skinned man wearing gold jewellery and wearing some 80's shades and a top half of a suit jacket then it would changed to Jack Atlas with a Duel Disk activated before a wall of flame appeared behind him and the Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right appeared behind him, roaring and then the scene switches to the Lancers standing together in the unknown city.

 **Chapter 14  
Opening Duel! Haruto VS Crow!**

* * *

-Duel Stadium-

Fireworks were set off in the clear blue sky of a new day as Melissa spoke into her microphone. "Now the opening match Duelists make their entrance! Crow Hogan and Haruto Makoto!" Melissa said with her hand raised,

Yuya in his room turned around to the TV that was switched on. "Haruto?" Yuya said in surprise as in Yuzu's room, Yuzu was surprised. "Haruto?" and Dennis in his room sat on the bed, watching. "it's Haru-chan?"

Sawatari in his room however, wasn't pleased at all. "it's not me?! _I_ should be the one in charge of spicing things up for the opening! _Me!_ "

-Duel Field-

Haruto sat on the black Duel Runner that was similar to Yuya's except it had red trims and his helmet was a standard issue one with a dark red visor over his eyes. " _Okay this is weird... I never even been on a motorcycle before, a car is more safer surely?_ " Haruto thought in concern, the Runner seemed to be balanced and he was assured by the pit crew that it wouldn't fall over as Crow pulled up alongside him.

"It's finally begun! The City's largest Duel event, the Friendship Cup! Who will be the first winner? Crow or Haruto?!" and Haruto heard arguments about social status. "Just what is this? Haruto asked in confusion.

"Geez! I'm just gonna start this off! Action Field on! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!" and Haruto saw the light of the Field Spell cover the field and the familiar dispersal of Action Cards. " _Wait, already?!_ " Haruto thought in surprise.

"Duel Mode, on, auto-pilot, standby." Haruto looked down to the screen of his field and the electronic voice that sounded and the noise of a countdown timer as it was counting down from three seconds.

"Riding Duel... Acceleration!" and Haruto felt the Runner lurch forward as it shot forth and he held onto the handlebars. "Whoa!" Haruto said, taken by surprise of the speed and he and Crow spoke at once. "Duel!"

 **Crow: 4000  
Haruto: 4000**

"Crow Hogan had a delayed start!" Melissa said and Haruto looked ahead, seeing the red bowl of the stadium up ahead. " _Gonna crash!_ " Haruto tried leaning to the left in which the Runner did turn but Crow overtaken him and Haruto let loose a sigh of relief.

"Taking the first corner and move, it's Crow Hogan!" Melissa stated and Crow spoke. "My turn! When there are no card son the field, I can Special Summon Black Feather – Gust the Backblast from my hand!" Crow placed a card on the disk and from the left side of his Runner, emerged a summoning hole in which a humanoid male emerged dressed as a raven

 **Black Feather – Gust the Backblast (LV 2/900/1400)**

"Next, when there is a Black Feather on my field, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster Oroshi the Squall form my hand." Crow summoned yet another monster, this time a small pudgy bird with what appeared to be it's huge tongue over it's chest but it was actually it's body

 **Black Feather – Oroshi the Squall (LV 1/400/600)**

"I tune the Level 2 Gust the Backblast with the Level 1 Oroshi the Squall!" as Oroshi became a star before forming a Synchro ring the enveloped Gust as he soon became two white stars.

" _ **Jet-black wings, pierce through the skies and soar! Synchro Summon! Appear! Assault Black Feather – Kuniyoshi the Fogbow!"**_

A new monster appeared as it lookeda humanoid bird once more however, it wielded what appeared to be a short sword and the entirely of it's left side of it's body was metal.

 **Assault Black Feather – Kuniyoshi the Fogbow (LV 3/1000/1000)**

"A Synchro Summon already? Should of expected that" Haruto said as he looked on, and noticed Crow was looking into the stadium. "What is he looking at?" Haruto looked to the right and saw nobody but the crowd as Crow continued. "Once per turn, with Kuniyoshi the Fogbow's effect, I send one Black Feather from my hand to the Graveyard and deal 300 points of damage to my opponent!"

Kuniyoshi raised it's short sword and swung it, letting loose a strong gust as it made contact with Haruto as the Duel Runner shook from side to side before regaining it's momentum. "In his first turn, Crow Hogan cut his opponent's LP with a monster effect!"

 **Crow: 4000  
Haruto: 3700**

" _That was too close..._ " Haruto thought as Crow continued. "Next I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Black Feather – Blizzard the North Pole!" Crow stated as a new Black feather appeared being a small pudgy white bird with black trimming son it's wingspan.

 **Black Feather – Blizzard the North Pole (LV 2/1300/0)**

"When this card is summoned successfully, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Black Feather monster in my Graveyard in DEF Mode! I Special Summon the Black feather – Jet the Blue Sky I sent to my Graveyard!" Another monster appeared beside Blizzard as it was a very different bird compared to the previous ones with a red head and it's body was mainly a light blue but it's wingspan had black feathers.

 **Black Feather – Jet the Blue Sky (LV 1/100/800)**

"I tune Level 1 Jet the Blue Sky with the Level 2 Blizzard the North Pole!" Crow declared as Blizzard became two Synchro Rings and enveloped jet the Blue Sky.

" _ **Jet-black wings, slash the skies in tandem with a flash of light! Synchro Summon! Appear! Assault Black Feather - Kunisada the Fogbow!"**_

A new monster appeared looking quite similar to Kuniyoshi with some notable differences such as it's kimono it wore being green instead of blue and it's metal tip feathers were a green hue

 **Assault Black Feather – Kunisada the Fogbow (LV 3/1000/1000)**

"Two Synchro Monsters? But their ATK are at 1000, that's not a big threat to me yet." Haruto muttered as Crow continued with his move. "Once per turn, With Kunisada's the Fogbow's effect, I can return one Level 3 or Lower Black feather monster from my Graveyard to my hand and until my next draw, it's ATK is added to all of the ATK of all my Synchro Summoned Black Feathers on my field! Blizzard the North Pole adds 1300 ATK!"

 **Assault Black Feather – Kuniyoshi the Fogbow (LV 3/2300/1000)**

 **Assault Black Feather – Kuniyoshi the Fogbow (LV 3/2300/1000)**

"What!?" Haruto said in surprise a she saw their ATK increase. "The turn I use this effect, I cannot battle! Turn end!"

Haruto looked at the field. "H _e couldn't even battle anyway on the first turn, instead he's just made it harder to touch his LP... What... he's looking at the audience again, that's too arrogant..._ " Haruto thought and spoke. "Hey, we're in a middle of the Duel! Focus on this at least!" Haruto called out and saw Crow turn his head back to him as Haruto placed a hand on his deck.

"My turn!" Haruto called out and drawn, his hand at six as he kept a firm grasp on the card, he took a brief glance to see what it was. " _Okay, Crow can Synchro Summon easily and with his two monsters at 2300 ATK until the end of this turn, that's a bit of a hurdle to climb over._ " Haruto breathed and spoke.

"I set one monster face down and set one card face down, I'll end my turn there." Haruto said as the blue caged monster appeared to symbolize a Set monster and a face down card as the crowd was cheering.

Crow drawn his card next. "My turn, draw!" and just then his two monster's ATKs were lowered back to 1000. "Kunisada the Fogbow's effect has just ended and their ATK's return to normal!" Melissa spoke out the oblivious.

"I activate Kuniyoshi the Fogbow's effect! I send Black Feather – Harmattan the Sandstorm form my hand to the Graveyard and deal 300 points of damage to my opponent!" and with that another gust hit Haruto who steadied himself.

 **Crow: 4000  
Haruto: 3400**

"Crow is steadily reducing his opponent's LP!" Melissa said and Haruto had to agree. " _Yeah, but it's only 300 points of damage each time, if he keeps this effect loop going, it'll be a long Duel._ "

"I summon Blizzzard the North Pole and with his effect, I Special Summon Harmaattan from my graveyard!" Crow stated as Blizzard was summoned and the new monster was yet another bird but it seemed to be wearing some big dark red beads around it's neck

 **Black Feather – Harmattan the Sandstorm – (LV 2/800/800)**

"Harmattan can increase it's level by the Level of one Black Feather on the field, I choose the Level 3 Kuniyoshi the Fogbow! I tune Level 5 Harmattan the Sandstorm with Level 2 Blizzard the North Pole!" Crow stated as Blizzard once again became two Synchro Rings

" _ **Spread your pitch-black wings and fly along with the thunder's roar! Like a slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Rain down! Assasult Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"**_

 **Assasult Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower (LV 7/2600/2000)**

The familiar monster that was Crow's ace appeared and Haruto was surprised. "Three Synchro Monsters!" and Crow continued. "Once per turn, Raikiri can destroy card son my opponent's field equal to the number of number of Black Feather's on the field! There are three so I destroy your face down monster and your set card!

"What?! It has that effect!?" Haruto said in surprise as the two cards were blown away. "I activate Black Metal Dragon's effect, when it's sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add one 'Red-Eyes' card to my hand and I choose Red-Eyes Fusion!" Haruto looked as a card popped out of the Deck and took it, revealing the card and placing it on the impromptu card holder on the runner.

"Red-Eyes Fusion? I never heard of that card before." Serena noted as she watched the duel on the TV and in Yuzu's room, Yuzu had her hands clasped together. "If Haruto doesn't do something, he'll get three direct attacks this turn and lose the duel!"

Kurosaki crossed his arms as he watched the match. "A Fusion card? Is he...?" Kurosaki muttered, as if almost glaring at the screen itself.

"Haruto's defense has been demolished and he has nothing left to defend him!" Melissa called out in worry as an announcer and Haruto continued. "Next, I activate Keeper of the Shrine's effect in my hand, if a Dragon-Type monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can Special Summon this card to the field!"

The familiar old man appeared beside Haruto cross legged in mid-air as Melissa spoke. "And with that, Haruto gets himself out of a pinch!" Melissa said

 **Keeper of the Shrine (LV 4/0/2100)**

"I attack Keeper of the Shrine with Raikiri!" Crow stated as Raikiri gathered up electricity as a black wind came flying at keeper of the Shrine who stood up and leapt in front of the attack, shattering into pixels.

"I attack directly with Kuniyoshi and Kunisada!" Crow said as the two monsters leapt at Haruto and Haruto saw something that caught his eye and he extended a hand out.

"An Action Card! Action Cards are Spell cards scattered across the entire duel field! Can Haruto use it to avoid damage?"Melissa asked as the sphere broke and Haruto looked at the card. "I play Action Card: Zero Penalty! With this card, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls and reduce it's ATK to 0! I select Kuniyoshi!" Haruto said as Kuniyoshi's ATK decreased as he was hit by Kunisada, taking 1000 damage and Crow spoke out. "Turn end!"

 **Crow: 4000  
Haruto: 2400**

"Haruto barely avoids Crow's tandem of attacks!" melissa said and and Haruto breathed out, he was sweating a bit from Raikiri's effect. "My turn, Draw!" Haruto drawn and looked to see what he had drawn.

" _I can't afford to be careless, if I didn't have Keeper in my hand or gotten an Action Card, I may of very well lost, but thanks to him destroying my Dragon, I can deal some damage back._ " Haruto thought and spoke. "I activate Red-Eyes Fusion! With this, I can Fusion Summon a monster using monsters in my Hand, Deck or Field, I send Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull from my Deck!"

Haruto looked to his Deck and brought out the two cards before inserting them into the Graveyard slot of the Duel Runner as the two monsters appeared above him in the fusion vortex that was orange and black and the two rose up, becoming pale blue fire of themselves being sucked into the vortex as Haruto pulled out a card from his Extra Deck.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red, become one with the fiend that strikes down his enemies! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Descend and show us your power! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"**_

Out from the vortex emerged a dragon's head with dark red eyes that was dark grey while it's jaw was bone white and similar to Archfiend of lighting's and it's shoulders were Archfiend of Lightning's skulls breathing out orange fire endlessly and two more on the back of it's neck, it's body was rather a muscular dark orange like Archfiend of Lightning's with a white rib cage but right down the middle was a dark grey colouring and scales of Red-Eyes, cascading down to lead to being connected to a tail that had the same dark orange skin in-between the joints, it's knee pads were pronged dragon's, it's claws being talons much like Red-Eyes Black Flares with the dark grey sheen and it's feet that of Archfiend of Lightning's.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (LV 9/3200/2500)**

"He can Fusion Summon too?" A person in the crowd asked in surprise as others did and Melissa looked."No way, the audience is getting pumped!? Now will Haruto begin his counter attack?!" She said in surprise as Haruto continued on. "However, with my Special Summon, I cannot Normal Summon or Special Summon any other monsters, but that's fine by me! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacks Rakiri! Go, Incinerating Flare Stream!" Archfiend Black Skull Dragon reared it's head back before letting loose a torrent of fire that made contact with Raikiri, causing an explosion and smoke.

 **Crow: 3400  
Haruto: 2400**

Crow looked back. " _And that's not all either! His Dragon has an effect too!_ " Crow remembered and Haruto continued. "I activate my Dragon's effect, I target 1 Normal 'Red-Eyes' Monster in my Graveyard and shuffle it back into the deck which in turn, you receive damage equal to it's ATK! Dragon Stream!" Haruto said, showing red-Eyes Black Dragon and inserted it into his deck as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon fired a fiery dragon in shape of Red-eyes, connecting with Crow.

 **Crow: 1000  
Haruto: 2400**

"Crow Hogan takes 2400 damage instantly!" Melissa called out as Haruto thought. " _I could of taken down one of the Kuni monsters and dealt 2200 damage and used Archfiend's effect to wipe Crow out, but Raikiri was the bigger threat and Crow may of gotten an Action Card, not being that careless again!_ " Haruto thought.

"You could of ended me, but why didn't you?" Crow asked , looking back and Haruto spoke. "I want a proper duel with someone who isn't distracted by his surroundings, actually having fun and giving it their all, that's my reason." Haruto answered.

Crow gasped and looked to the audience and spoke. "Those kids!" and Haruto looked to see the three children Crow was caring for, Frank, Tanner and Amanda who were surrounded by the staff and Crow cried out. "Run!" and one of them pushed a staff member down and ran.

"I see... they are the reason you aren't giving it your all, after seeing how you live, I guess you want to set an example like a parent." Haruto said and thought. " _I'm actually glad I didn't go down that other path._ " and looking again, the three kids were in another area of the Stadium, waving to Crow.

"Looks like they're safe... Crow! Come at me with your full strength this time! I'm not going to hold back any more, if I see a chance like this time, I'll going to take it! I end my turn with one card face down!" Haruto called out, his hand at four once again.

"My turn, draw!" Crow drawn and continued. "I play Monster Reincarnation, I discard one card form my hand to add Blizzard the North Pole to my hand which I summon and activate his effect to bring back Black Feather – Jet the Blue Sky!"

The two monsters reappeared and Crow continued. "I tune the Level 1 Jet the Blue Sky with level 2 Blizzard the North Pole!" as the Synchro rings appeared once more and Jet Blue became a single star.

" **Jet-black sword, echo in tandem with your wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Assasult Black feather – Kunifusa the Fogbow!"**

A familiar monster appeared similar to Kuniyoshi and Kunisada, only tinted in orange this time.

 **Assault Black Feather – Kunifusa the Fogbow (LV 3 /1000/1000)**

"That's not enough Crow with only 3 1000 ATK Synchro Monsters!" Haruto said and Crow responded. "When a Black Feather is used as material to Synchro Summon Assault Black feather – Kunifusa the Fogbow, it can be treated as a Tuner!" and Haruto was surprised. "A Tuner that's a Synchro Monster?!"

"I tune the Level 3 Kuniyoshi and Kunisada the Fogbow with the Level 3 Kunifusa!" Crow satated as Kunifusa leapt up into the air and became three Synchro rings while the other two became 33 stars each and alight shone.

" _ **Spread your jet-black wings amidst gathering clouds and become the sword the divides the heavens! Synchro Summon! Descend! Assault Black Feather – Kusanagi the Gathering Clouds!"**_

A monster appeared which was a humanoid raven but it's chest it's upper right leg and the whole of it's left with it's left arm wearing red armour, it's wings were also metal and in it's right hand, it wielded sword that seemed to be somewhat like saw.

 **Assault Black Feather – Kusanagi the Gathering Clouds (LV 9/3000/3000)**

"A Level 9 versus a Level 9 huh... and with three Synchro monsters, that's amazing." Haruto said with surprise.

"Let's go Haruto! Until the end phase of the turn Kusanagi is summoned, it gains ATK equal to the Black Feather Synchro Monsters used to summon it!" and Haruto looked, seeing it's ATK go up by to 6000.

" _6000 ATK?! If Archfiend Black Skull Dragon gets destroyed, I'll take a total of 2800 damage and I can't afford that!_ " Haruto thought with eyes wide as Crow spoke. "Battle!" Crow moved his runner as it begun drifting sideways and Crow had an arm out. "I attack Archfiend Black Skull Dragon with Kusanagi the Gathering Clouds!

Haruto watched as Kusanagi raised it's sword up and lightnign struck down onto it, empowering it before Kusanagi swung at Archfiend Black Skull Dragon as an energy attack came at him and Haruto responded. "I activate my Trap Card, Durability! This card cuts my Archfiend's ATK in half and avoids it's destruction in battle as both players take no damage from it!" Haruto said as the attack connected and Archfiend Black Skull emerged, smoking as it's ATK was now 1600.

"Haruto sacrifices his Dragon's power to save itself and him in the duel, now, what will Crow do?!" Melissa asked as Crow righted himself. "You had that ready did you?" Crow asked and Haruto spoke. "I learnt not to underestimate birds as that almost cost me the Duel." Haruto said

"I end my turn then and with it, Kusanagi's ATK returns to normal!" Crow said and Haruto spoke too. "And Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's also returns to normal! It's also my turn so I draw!" Haruto drawn and looked to the card.

"I activate Inferno Fire Blast, if I have a 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' on my field, I can deal damage to my opponent equal it's original ATK, however, I cannot attack with that monster." Haruto said and Melissa spoke. "Eh, isn't there only Archfiend Black Skull Dragon on the field?" and Haruto continued. "The monster I summon with Red-Eyes Fusion is treated as Red-Eyes Black Dragon, so here's Red-Eyes's Trademark Attack! Black Archfiend Skull Dragon! Harness the power of Red-Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast!"

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon reared it's head before firing a dark red sphere of energy and it hit Crow, causing an explosion and the smoke cleared as Haruto whizzed by Crow who slowed down.

"it's settled! Decorating the opening match with an overpowering victory of 3200 damage, we have Haruto Makoto!" as viewing screens popped up around the Stadium, showing Haruto with a red borderline win as Crow pulled up in the pits and took off his helmet.

"A monster that deals damage and can be treated as another one, that's very tricky!" Crow said and saw the kids waving, they didn't look sad or unhappy at all before they started running from the staff again, but fortunately for them, the crowd blocked their way.

Haruto took off his helmet and walked over to Crow, holding the helmet. "Thanks Crow, sorry about the big damage there, but I did say I'll take any chance given to me." Haruto apologized and Crow spoke. "Not your fault, I wasn't giving my all at the start, so it's fair play." Crow said, holding out a hand and Haruto looked a moment before taking it, shaking hands with the man.

"Hopefully we can have a better Duel than this one next time." Haruto said and Crow answered. "We'll see, until then, Haruto." Crow walked into the pit and Haruto looked at Crow's retreating back and Haruto walked into his own garage.

"Haruto Makoto is sent off with stunning applause as he leaves the Duel Palace! What a spectacular sight, this is what the Friendship Cup should be! Without a doubt, the City is one! We are all friends!" Melissa stated joyfully..

Serena looked at the screen. "Impressive Summon, that makes me proud to be a Fusion user." Serena said and thought about the boy. " _He didn't stand out so much with monsters no one plays at all and always seemed to play things safe, yet he's gotten this strong already._ " Serena thought and shook her head slightly, recalling when she was properly introduced to him when she met Yuzu and he followed after her, helping her with Kurosaki, not to mention, helping catch her when she was cuffed or lost her balance.

"Why am I thinking about someone who clearly who wasn't as active as before." Serena asked, pushing away the thoughts she had.

Kurosaki remained quiet in his room. " _Is he a spy from Fusion Dimension?_ " Kurosaki thought, he had his suspicions on another Lancer in the group.

* * *

And we're done with Chapter 14! it's been a while since I updated but I kind of had new games to play, courtesy of October being the time of the best games of the year as I acquired World of Final Fantasy and Xenoverse 2 with SAO: Hollow Realization, also... This Inferno Fire Blast move with Archfiend Black Skull Dragon? That's the first and last time you'll see that card played.

Now about Arc-V, things are getting a bit more intense, Reira goes up against Reiji with supposedly, Ray's spirit being with the former unless it's by the PTSD Reira has as it seems Reiji has lost in his Duel unless he used an Action Card at the last minute, Yuri outdoes Yugo but in the next episode but it seems Yusho, Yuya's father will finally have a proper Duel for a change.

I hope to see more Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	15. Chapter 15: All-Out Rebellion Bee Force!

Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 15, sorry that this chapter took a while to do but unfortunately, I was struck by a little flu and a case of violent coughing on 19th of November so I been mainly just resting and taking my Vitamin C and cough medicine every two to three hours so I can get rid of it, it sucks but it happens, and here I thought I was doing well to not fall ill.

Good news! It's over now and on 25th of November no less, I still get coughs every now and then but it won't interfere with writing now!

Now onto recent episode news of 132, Yusho finally has a proper duel and he uses Performapals or Entermates in Japanese version but more adult in comparison to Yuya and he is shown to be actually be quite perceptive and an entertainer, I was honestly wondering how he duelled since he's considered technically the best there is and actually found myself wanting to see more after the way he outdid Yuri on his turn.

What else... the next pack _**Maximum Crisis**_ has the Supreme Dragon King Zarc with new support for the Four Dimension Dragons with Ruri getting more support for her Lyrical Luscinia deck, guess Ruri's more popular than Rin then since Yuzu and Serena had their spotlight?

Enough about me now, let's answer some reviews! Oh speaking of Rin by the way...

-Rin comes in carrying the Review Box as he dug his hand into the hole.-

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK; COOL, HARUTO IS MOVING ON; But Doesn't that mean Crow will be Sent to work Underground for the Rest of his life like All the Other Losers of the Synchro Dimension's Friendship Cup?! At Least T-H-A-T is a Better fate than Being Sealed in a Card and having his card Being Trampled by the Battle Beast. I wonder how ELSE Haruto's inclusion will STRONGLY Change things that Happened during Arc-V's canon events?!

We'll see what happens in the future!

 **HunterHQ**

I'm surprised Crow lost here considering how he had the kids counting on him. Look forward to seeing what comes next-later on Zarc and all.

Also, hope to see red eyes darkness being utilised soon.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon will appear, I can promise that, when, well, that's a surprise.

 **darkwarp**

great chapter and great ending to the duel with inferno fire blast looking forward to the next chapter and duel and btw i sent you i think maybe 2 or 3 pm for some oc red eyes cards during the time you were playing your new games i hope you like them

Don't expect Inferno Fire Blast to make another appearance, sworn not to use that card in this fic and did receive your PM's.

 **TheEmeraldMage**

I have read all of the chapters up until now and it is not bad. Characters are in character, Haruto is not overpowered and he fits well with the cast. Only that I will say that you need work on is spelling as a good amount of words seemed misspelled or just spelled wrong. Apart from that, good story so far and I can't wait to read more this just please take my criticism to heart.

A new reviewer yay! Hmmm, The earlier Chapters unfortunately suffered a Word malfunction as Chapters 1-6 of Word's Spellcheck didn't work correctly and I didn't know what was wrong, luckily, my own mother had a solution and directed me to **OpenOffice** where it can spellcheck and such and that's the program I've been using since Chapter 7.

 **cmcollinspg9**

I made Haruto a Cosmic Synchro monster to counter Jack's Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend if you want to use it.

Red-Eyes Primal Flare Dragon

Attribute Dark

LV 10

Atk 4000

Def 2400

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

2 Tuners 1 non tuner Red-Eyes monster

When this card declares an attack spell and trap cards cannot be activated until after the Damage Step. Once per turn you can select 1 Face-Up monster your opponent controls, negate it's effects and reduce it's Atk and Def by 1000 until the End Phase.

Description

A powerful, primitive version of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

It's head is similar to REBFD's but it's scales are rougher & sharp to protect it. It's body is large and muscular, it's wings are twice the length of REBFD's with sharp, crystal like points on the edges. It has powerful claws on it's hands & feet capable of slashing through stone. It's tail is long & ends in a trident shaped point.

That depends on the Tournament and how things go, already ARC-V Canon has been messed with and a big one being Crow lost.

 **Ciandoo**

Haruto Makoto VS Serena

Red-Eyes VS moonlight

Is there even a red eyes pendulum dragon?

A duel between these two may happen at some point, we'll see and as for that question, there currently isn't any plans of a Pendulum Dragon version of Red Eyes.

Okay now there's the reviews answered, let's get this Chapter going! It's Showtime!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Red-Eyes! Haruto experiences his first Riding Duel at the Opening Match of the Friendship Cup as he is pitted against the veteran Riding Duelist, Crow Hogan! Notcicing Crow's attention wasn't entirely the Duel, Haruto pushes Crow to notice the Duel until it was revealed the children under Crow's protection were in trouble, only after the children escaped, Crow focuses his attention on the Duel but Haruto pulls away by weakening Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's ATK and halving the damage where he would of lost and wins through Red-Eyes's signature attack! But Kurosaki has apprehensions about Haruto... what will happen in the Friendship Cup next?!

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V Opening 3, UNLEASH]**

The sun was shining over the horizon as the camera pans from behind Yuya from his left and it moves, passing over Haruto, Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Dennis, Serena, Tsukikage and Kurosaki and pulled back to reveal them standing atop of the LDS building then the camera immediately zoomed out to show Maiami City before the logo appears.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan  
(Thrilling summons, one after another)**

The logo disappearing into a yellow greenish tunnel of colour before it opened up to reveal another city with many highways as it was pearly white as underneath the highways were old buildings as the group were free-falling but a flash of light appeared as Yuya rode Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Haruto on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

 **Kono kādo ga yondeiru  
(Are being called forth by these cards)**

Gogenzaka was on Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei's back, Serena carried in Moonlight Cat Dancer's arms, Sawatari on Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian, Kurosaki on Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon, Tsukikage on Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's back and Dennis with Trapeze Magician

 **Dotō no tenkai, yuke, kōka hatsudō  
(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, effect, activate!)**

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile, Serena being confused by this and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her

 **Otanoshimi wa saa kore kara sa  
(The real fun, come on now, has just begun)**

Serena's Moonlight Cat Dancer appears, doing a dance before posing in the moonlight.

 **Chāji shite bonbā  
(Charge, Bomber)**

Reiji appeared in the next transition with Reira before being put into the background as Sawatari, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Dennis, Serena, Gogenzaka, Haruto and Yuya stood in a diamond formation, standing seriously.

 **Enerugisshu ni hajimeyō Surī, Tsū, Wan, Gō!  
(Let's start it energetically, 3, 2, 1, go!)**

Lines connected the standing group before it reveals the Lancer's insignia saying Lance Defense Soldiers

 **Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade  
(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle)**

A Synchro Summoning was in progress before Yugo is driving under it and from the light, emerges Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu  
(Unleash it, my monster! All that passion hidden within)**

Haruto is shown riding on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, Duel Disk activated before playing a card and a flash of light occurred, revealing a rather red demonic dragon that was Archfiend Black Skull Dragon as it menacingly blown out flames as it emerged out from a vortex before taking to the skies

 **Nigenaide kono kizuna wo shinjite  
(Don't run away, believe in these bonds)**

Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon took flight as Yugo and Yuzu were on his Duel Runner and Yuzu looked back as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came from the distance.

 **Hanate monsutā donna monda ashita wa me no mae  
(Unleash it, my monster! Whatever happens, tomorrow is right in front of our eyes)**

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was in the process of an attack, tearing up the streets as Gogenzaka summoned Superheavy Samurai Susanwo

 **Hora dodekai ARASHI bachbachi tobashite  
(Hey, a giant thundering storm is rolling forth)**

Serena put her hands together as a fusion vortex was behind her as Moonlight Cat Dancer emerged before her. Tsukikage and Twilight Ninja Shingetsu running side by side as Sawatari was putting on a show with his troupe before the scene changed with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon meeting in mid-flight.

 **Supīdo no mukō e  
(To beyond the speed!)**

Haruto was riding on the back of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon on a Duel Lane with a few of his summoned monsters trailing behind him in flight before the scenery changed to show Dennis facing off against Kurosaki, Reiji pushing his glasses up as the shadow of his father was behind him, Tsukikage protecting Reira from something as he has a surprised look while Haruto and Serena were back to back then the scene changed to a girl wearing what appeared to be a cowgirl attire with unusually orange hair and holding a microphone then it changed again to reveal a dark skinned man wearing gold jewellery and wearing some 80's shades and a top half of a suit jacket then it would changed to Jack Atlas with a Duel Disk activated before a wall of flame appeared behind him and the Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right appeared behind him, roaring and then the scene switches to the Lancers standing together in the unknown city.

* * *

 **Chapter 15  
All-Out Rebellion - Bee Force!**

 **-** Haruto's Room **-**

Haruto walked into his room and heard the door audibly click behind him, a clear indication it was locked and he went to sit down on the couch and laid back into it. "That was... nerve-wracking." Haruto said, looking at his hand, it was slightly trembling, he still felt the adrenaline coursing through him after he got off the Runner,

" _Still... I won... right?_ " Haruto thought, clenching his shaking hand and opened it again to make sure it wasn't a illusion, the children Crow was with were certainly downtrodden their hero lost and Haruto continued to think. " _If I hadn't set Durability beforehand, I may of very well lost..._ "

Haruto turned his head to look out the window where the skies were as clear as they could be. " _I hope they aren't going to hold a grudge against me, then again, Crow should probably be seeing them soon._ " Haruto thought in conclusion.

Haruto turned the TV on after taking a small breathing session as Melissa Claire appeared on it and Haruto jumped a little from the closeness of the camera.

"Sorry for the long wait! Looks like there was some trouble so our participants entrance was delayed! Let's reintroduce our participants! For today's second match!... Shinji Weber VS Akaba Reira!" when the projections shown the Duelists, something was certainly different and Haruto blinked.

"Isn't that... Tsukikage?" Haruto asked to particularly no-one as Melissa seemed as confused. "Eh? A ninja? Reira's a ninja? The youngest in our tournament is a ninja? That's wrong? Eh? What's going on?" Claire looked to someone off camera who was just as confused. "What's with that ninja? I have no idea!" Melissa stated in confusion and bewilderment as Tsukikage was shown riding into the Stadium.

"Why was the match-up changed, I didn't hear about this!" Melissa said and Haruto looked pensive. " _Maybe it's because Reira couldn't ride a Runner in the first place or maybe, he got too frightened of playing in front of a audience?_ " Haruto considered in his thoughts before being broken out from Shinji's voice on TV.

"Tops never change. They always do what they like. They think of only themselves! Commons like us are treated like worms. But Commons are Commons, we numbed ourselves to the way we're treated. We threw our pride a long time ago, we've been completely tamed." Shinji said, looking to the audience.

"Hey excuse me! Don't provoke the audience!" Melissa said as Shinji continued. "I broke out of the detention facility but those higher-ups caught me and dragged me here. They want me to put on a show for them, I won't play by their rules. As if I'd let myself become some exhibit! I'll turn this society around"

Melissa face palmed herself and asked. "What are you doing? After everyone just became one just a while ago! If you call yourself a Duelist then duel fair and square! The City is one, We are all friends! Let's shake this tension and go right ahead! Action Field On, Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!" Melissa snapped her fingers as the Action Field materialized once again and the Action Cards scattering once again with a 3 second countdown timer counting down.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Melissa called out as Shinji and Tsukikage's Runner made sparks and shot off into the circuit.

" **DUEL!"**

"Both accelerate full throttle towards the corner! Tsukikage takes the first corner!" Melissa announced

 **Tsukikage: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Shinji: 4000  
Hand: 5

"My turn! I Summon twilight Ninja -Shingetsu form my hand!" Tsukikage said as a summoning circle appeared and from it was a ninja the had a dark blue cape as under the cape was a light shade of blue, obscuring his left side from view, he also wore half a mask covering his face except his left eye, the oddest bit about the monster was it had two left arms.

 **Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu (LV 4/1500/100)**

"Next I activate the Continuous Spell, Illusion Ninjutsu of Hazy Shuriken!" as Tsukikage reached out and grabbed an Action Card. "When a card is added to my hand, I can send that card tot he Graveyard and deal 300 points of damage to my opponent! Hazy Shuriken!" Tsukiage discard the Action Card and drifted his Runner as the Spell Card shot large pink shuriken's connecting with Shinji.

 **Tsukikage: 4000  
Hand: 3**

Shinji: 3700  
Hand: 5

"He's going right at it!" Shinji commented as Tsukikage retrieved another Action Card; "Again, Hazy Shuriken!" More shuriken hit Shinji, further lowing his LP and Tsukikage grabbed another Action card. "Once more!" Tsukikage stated as more shuriken's flew at Shinji.

"He dealt successive damage instantly!" Melissa said as Tsukikage went to reach for another Action Card, leaning over to the side. "As if I'd let this end with a ninja show!" Shinji answered and accelerated faster, going past Tsukikage who failed to pick up the Action Card.

"Shinji cut off Tsukikage's path to the Action Card!" Melissa stated in excitement as Tsukikage looked. "Hmph, I set a card face down and end my turn." Tsukikage said, setting a card.

 **Tsukikage: 4000  
Hand: 2**

Shinji: 3100  
Hand: 5

"Shinji started off with a disadvantage, what will he come up with this turn?" Melissa asked aloud as Shinji muttered to himself. "A bad start is no big deal... I'm used to it. My turn!?" Shinji drawn a card and palced it on the Disk. "I Summon Bee Force – Arbalest the Quickshot!"

A summoning circle appeared and from it emerged the largest bee which looked more like a wasp as it's stats appeared.

 **Bee Force – Arbalest the Quickshot (LV 4/1800/800)**

"Battle!" Shinji declared as Tsukikage grabbed another Action Card and Shinji looked behind him. "Hazy Shuriken again? You'll still lose monsters in this battle! Arbalest attacks Shingetshu!"

Arbalest shot a stinger at Shingetsu as Tsukikage spoke. "Continuous Trap, Illusion Ninjutsu Art of Hazy Toad! During my opponent's Battle Phase, I send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of one Ninja on my field by 1000 until the end of the Battle Phase!" Tsukikage discarded the Action Card as Shingetsu had a massive toad appear behind him before literally catching the stinger in question and throwing it right back at Arbalest who exploded as Shinji was sent into a drift and more of his LP lost.

 **Tsukikage: 4000  
Hand: 2**

Shinji: 2400  
Hand: 5

"But when Arbalest is destroyed, I can Special Summon an Arbalest from my hand!" Shinji called upon another Arbalest and Tsukikage looked on. "I see, when one is defeated, its comrades immediately rise up in its place" Tsukikage noted.

"This is how true Commons fight!" Shinji stated and Tsukikage continued. "Hazy Toad's effect ends when the Battle Phase ends, Shingetsu's ATK returns to normal." Tsukikage said as the trap re-set itself and Shinji spoke. "I end my turn!"

"Our Fuuma Clan will its own against the strength of your bonds! My turn, Draw!"

 **Tsukikage: 4000  
Hand: 3**

Shinji: 2400  
Hand: 4

"I activate the Spell Card, Ninjutsu Art of Hazy Duplication! I Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Ninja form my hand. I Special Summon another Shingetsu!" Another Shingetsu appeared alongside it's counterpart as Shinji spoke. "Calling out such weak back-up won't do anything."

"Is that so? I release my Shingetsu and Summon Twilight Stealth Commander - Nichirin!" the newly summoned Shingetsu disappeared in a flash of light to be replaced by a rather bulkier ninja that looked well, nothing like one.

 **Twilight Stealth Commander – Nichirin (LV 6/2300/1000)**

"When we lack in strength, we call stronger comrades like a gale! These are the bonds of the Fuuma Clan! Battle! I attack Arbalest with Nichirin!" Ninchirin drawn it's dagger and sliced Arbalest as Shinji was sent spiralling and his LP hit further.

 **Shinji: 1900  
Hand: 4**

"Shinji's LP have fallen fallen further as Tsukikage attacks from all sides!" Melissa stated as Shinji countered. "We have comrades here too" When Arbalest is destroyed, I Special Summon another one from my hand!" Shinji summoned another Arbalest as he righted himself.

"I end my turn!" Tsukikage declared.

"No matter how far we fall, my Bee Force will fly out into the world! Just like the strong-willed Commons kids!" Shinji declared and continued. "Did you know, it's said when bees build their nest low,a typhoon will arrive." and Tsukikage responded. "I'm not looking down on the bonds and strong will of the Commons "

"Good to know, but a glib tongue can say anything! I'll let you have a good taste of it! What true Commons are, my turn!" Shinji drawn his card and looked at it briefly before smiling.

 **Shinji: 1900  
Hand: 4**

"I'm tired of being looked down on! I'll rise up and pierce through! I Summon the Tuner Monster Bee Force - Needle the Stringer!" Shinji declared as a summoning circle opened up and from it emerged that was another bee but it looked a bit more mechanical and was completely light pink for it's stringer while the upper half was in orange.

 **Bee Force - Needle the Stringer (LV 2/400/800)**

"I tune Level 4 Arba;lest the Quickshot and the Level 2 Needle the Stringer!" Shinji declared as Needle the Stringer became two white light before flying up and becoming Synchro Rings covering Arbalest who soon became 4 white stars lining up and a flash of light occurred.

" _ **With those wings, whip up a blast. With that stinger, cut open the path of truth! Synchro Summon! Come Bee Force – Voulge the Attack!"**_

Form the light emerged another bee but this time wearing dark blue armour and in it's hand was an axe with a dark pink edge to it.

 **Bee Force – Voulge the Attack (LV 6/2500/800)**

"Battle! I attack Shingetsu with Voulge!" Shinji declared as Tsukikage countered. "I won't allow that!" before becoming a blur and running along the wall of the track, grabbing an Action Card before returning to the Runner. "Hazy Toad's effect activates! I discard one card added to my hand and Shingetsu gains 1000 ATK!"

" But Voulge's effect, when this monster battles a monster with equal or highter ATK, the opponent's ATK is halved!" Voulge fired a yellow stringer at Shingetsu whose ATK decreased to 1250. "What!?" Tsukikage said in surprise before Shingetsu was cut in half and a explosion occurred.

 **Tsukikage: 2750  
Hand: 0**

"Shinji finally retaliates!" Melissa announced as the crowd cheered and Shinji spoke. "You carelessly used a power-up and took unnecessary damage, I set one card face down and end my turn!" Shinji stated as a face down card appeared on the field briefly.

"All those rich Tops might through the same thing sooner or later. The more they enjoy their luxuries, the more shocked they are when they take damage.

"Speaking tot he audience so crudely is a no-go! This is unfitting of the Friendship Cup!" Melissa stated as Tsukikage spoke. "Criticizing the audience who have nothing to do with it... is that the way of a duelist? Tsukikage asked and Shinji responded. "Oh? Are you siding with the Tops? Ninjas serve their lords and do their work in secret."

"What do you mean?" Tsukikage asked as Shinji continued. "You're just like the Security Bureau that serves the Tops, part of some good-for-nothing bunch!"

"You bastard! You dare ridicule our Fuuma Clan?! My brother, Hikage, nobly sacrificed his life to carry out his mission, for my proud brother's reputation, I will not overlook your words! My Turn!" Tsukikage said angrily and drawn his card.

 **Tsukikage: 2750  
Hand: 1**

Shinji: 2400  
Hand: 2

"When Twilight Stealth Commander – Nichirin is on the field, it is treated as a 'Ninja' so I release Nichirin and Summon! You'll know the true strength of the long standing Fuuma Clan! Twilight Ninja Shogun – Getsuga! The Level 8 Getsuga can be Summoned by releasing 1 Ninja monster!"

Nichirin disappeared and in it's place was a heavily clad Ninja in dark purple armoured, wearing a long dark green cape and the unique thing about it was having two right arms and one left arm and one of the right hands was holding a javelin.

 **Twilight Ninja Shogun – Getsuga (LV 8/2000/3000)**

"You finally brought out your boss." Shinji commented. "By activating his effect and switching Getsuga to DEF Mode, I can Special Summon 2 Ninja monsters from my graveyard!" Two banners unfurled out behind Getsuga.

"Return to the Shogun! Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!" as the two Shingetsu's reappeared. "When Shingetsu is on the field, other Ninjas besides this card cannot be targeted for attack!"

"There are two Shingetsus... meaning Shinji can't attack Getsuga!" Melissa said in surprise as Shinji too was surprised. "What?!" and Melissa continued. "Not only that, even if he does overcome the obstacle, an unbelievably large monster with 3000 DEF awaits him! This is Tsukikage's powerful... no his overwhelming powerful indestructible formation! How will Shinji deal with this as Tsukikage garbs another Action Card!"

"Continuous Spell Card, Illusion Ninjustu of Hazy Shuriken! I send a card added to my hand and deal 300 damage to my opponent!" as Shurikens connected with Shinji,s ending him into a spiral. "Just who far will you go before you're satisfied?" Shinji muttered before straightening the Runner cone more.

"This is no reason to mock the Fuuma Clan!" Tsukikage accelerated to grab another Action Card. "Hazy Shuriken!" another set of shurikens flew at Shinji to which they connected. And another set came as Tsukikage send another Action he just picked up.

"The Tops took everything from us in a stacked competition! This duel is a representation of this society! They call it a free competition but the winners keep winning! That is this City's... This City's truth! Now stand, rise up! Your eyes are no longer dead! Fight! Raise your fists! Right here, our City is one!"

The crowd of Commons soon begun to chant. "the City is one." as Shinji grabbed an Action Card and Tsukikage grabbed another, sending more Hazy Shuriken at Shinji.

"I won't let you! Action Magic: Stand Up! Effect damage that occurs in my opponent's turn is negated and the turn ends!" Shinji stated as the shurikens disappeared and Shinji spoke. "We're quite stubborn.,I won't be alone next turn, all of us Common will be facing this together! Let's go, it's our turn! DRAW!" Shinji drawn and the Commons crowd echoed in unison.

 **Tsukikage: 2750  
Hand: 0**

Shinji: 1000  
Hand: 3

"The typhoon arrives, it's large and extraordinary! "I activate the Spell Card, All-Out Rebellion! I Special Summon level 4 or Lower monsters from my Graveyard equal to the number of Bee Force monsters on my opponent's side of the field! You have three monsters in total! I Special Summon the two Arbalests and Needle the Stinger!"

The aforementioned monsters appeared as the crowd cheered. "Lets go further! Do even more! Lets rage like bees from an agitated nest!" and the Commons crowd was chanting Shinji's name.

"I activate Needle the Stinger's effect! I release one of my Bee Force Monsters and negate the effect of a monster on my opponent's side of the field! I choose one of my Arbalests and negate a Shingetsu's effect!"

A yellow spray covered one of the Shingetsu's before donning a purple aura and Shinji continued. "battle, my remaining Arblaest attacks Shingetsu!"A stinger was fired and Shingetsu exploded and caused 300 damage to Tsukikage's LP.

"Next I attack the second Shingetsu with Voulge!" Voluge fle win and cut the other Shingetsu, causing that one to explode and causing 1000 points of damage to Tsukikage, leaving him with 1450.

"But Getsuga has 3000 DEF!" Tsukikage stated as Shinji spoke. "Don't underestimate me! Trap Card, Urgent Tuning, this card lets me Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! I tune the Level 6 Attack the Voulge, Level 4 Arbalest the Quickshot and the Level 2 Needle the Stinger!"

Needle the Stinger flew up and became two Synchro Rings once more as Voulge and Arbalest entered the Rings, becoming see through before becoming a total of 10 white stars that soon aligned and burst a flash of light.

"With the rallied strength of our bonds, pierce through the great evil wall of the arrogant! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 12! Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle!"

From the light emerged a rather huge bee that looked almost like a ship in metal armour as it's forearms had two torpedoes and on it's back, it looked like two rockets with a third torpedo.

 **Bee Force – Big Ballista the Final Battle (LV12/3000/2500)**

"I activate Big Ballista's effect! I banish all Bee Force monsters from my Graveyard and for each one that's banished, one of my opponent's monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF and I banish 5 of them! With this, Getsuga's DEF goes down by 2500! Battle! Big Ballista attacks Getsuga! When Big Ballista attacks a monster in DEF mode, it inflicts piercing damage!" Shinji declared out loud

The third torpedo fired at Getsuga which made contact just as Tsukikage leant to get an Action Card but instead his LP was reduced to 0 "What?!" Tsukikage cried out as he leapt off the Runner and laned on the course as Shinji's face came up with Win a steh Action Field disappeared.

 **Tsukikage: 0  
Hand: 1**

Shinji: 1000  
Hand: 2

"Shinji Weber wins the second match of the Friendship Cup!" Melissa said as Shinji spoke out. "Do not celebrate! Rise up! What are you guys doing? Is shouting all you have!? Take Action! Fight! Fight this!"

"Any any rate, this has been a terrific Duel... and this is practically a riot..." Haruto watched on the TV and he looked concerned. "That was... not a Duel I expected to see." Haruto said, if he had to be honest. " _I don't want to see a riot..._ " Haruto thought with a shiver.

"Now let's introduce the next match first up is this man! Tokumatsu Choujiro! His first opponent is our tournament's first female Duelist! Hiiragi Yuzu!" and Haruto blinked before seeing Yuzu pull up on her Runner wearing a pink and white helmet as her Runner was the same general one but in a different scheme to match her outfit of pink and white.

* * *

And we're done with Chapter 15! Whew! It took a long while since 25th of November but I had other things occupying my time such as Pokemon Sun and Final Fantasy XV, unfortunately during last week, there was no Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Episode to get me pumped and going as it's Yuya vs Yuri and the Four Dimensional Dragons finally facing off against one another but tomorrow, it'll be aired in Japan! Just gotta wait for those Subs!

I hope to see more Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	16. Chapter 16: The Sprinting Divas!

Hello and welcome to Chapter 16! The pep is back with the recent release of Episode 133 with the Duel between Yuya and Yuri! What will Yuya do in the Duel as he's in a definite pinch, my guess is Action Cards are what will keep him alive and Arc-V or Arc Area Project is almost nearing completion as well!

Judging by the next few episode titles, things will escalate higher and higher! Have to wonder what I'll do with Haruto during those episodes... anyway, let's move things right along as we answer some reviews!

 **KaiBlastX7**

Impact monster is something haruto discovered in a duel here's a new one The impact monster is incomplete compare to the new one

Sun eyes black end dragon / fire / dragon - impact

Size 8 atk 3000 def 3000

By removing 5 pendulum cards from your extra deck to grave yard

This card gain's 2000 atk

When attacking this card can not be stopped by spells and traps.

It may be considered!

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Very nice duel and very cool decks from both characters. So Yuzu pops up which means Yuya may or may not find out about this til much later. Also Serena vs. Haruto sounds like a great idea. Nothing like having two Future Love interests dueling each other strengthens the bond and all that. Glad to see you're well and Final Fantasy 15 and Pokemon sun are occupying your time huh same here although I got Pokemon Moon that game is good. Overall can't wait to read the next chapter.

Well we're going by episodes, though that might change at the end of this Chapter as I'll be putting in a small poll and also, thank you for your concern on my health.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK! You Never fail to Amaze me.

If I do fail at that, let me know.

 **RoyalTwinFangs**

Not bad at all.

Thank you for your vote of confidence!

 **Pimsan**

It's a great chapter. But we all know how the duel with the others will end. So why not skip all of them expect Haruto's duels?

This question shall be answered at the end of this Chapter.

J **alen890**

Nice chapter but is i can suggest a oc card for haruto to use as a synchro momster for him to use is kinda like the Majestic dragon cards

Name majestic black dragon

Type. Dragon

Level 10

Effect majestic dragon red eyes black dragon 1 non tuner

When the card is summoned all monster on your opponent side of the field effects are negated. This card gains attack points for every red eyes monster in your graveyard.

Might be considered but I don't think Majestic Dragon card will appear for Haruto as Signers don't exist in the Synchro Dimension.

 **darkwarp**

well that duel was interesting but it was good and i liked cmcollinsmg9 idea of a red eyes synchro monster really nice work and i hope yuzu duel will do well its been a while since i saw her first turbo duel great chapter looking forward to the next one

Well, here's that very Chapter!

Now, let's get this Chapter going!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Red Eyes! The Second Match of the Friendship Cup is underway as Tsukikage takes Reira's place and duels against Shinji who takes his time to rile up his fellow Commons to tear down the wall between societies" Tsukikage becomes relentless after a personal insult to his brother and almost wins the Duel but Shinji destroys him and with it, moves onto the Quarter Finals with the Third Match about to take place with two familiar faces!

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V Opening 3, UNLEASH]**

The sun was shining over the horizon as the camera pans from behind Yuya from his left and it moves, passing over Haruto, Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Dennis, Serena, Tsukikage and Kurosaki and pulled back to reveal them standing atop of the LDS building then the camera immediately zoomed out to show Maiami City before the logo appears.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Zokuzoku ippai wakuwaku shōkan  
(Thrilling summons, one after another)**

The logo disappearing into a yellow greenish tunnel of colour before it opened up to reveal another city with many highways as it was pearly white as underneath the highways were old buildings as the group were free-falling but a flash of light appeared as Yuya rode Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Haruto on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

 **Kono kādo ga yondeiru  
(Are being called forth by these cards)**

Gogenzaka was on Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei's back, Serena carried in Moonlight Cat Dancer's arms, Sawatari on Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian, Kurosaki on Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon, Tsukikage on Twilight Ninja Shingetsu's back and Dennis with Trapeze Magician

 **Dotō no tenkai, yuke, kōka hatsudō  
(Unfolding by leaps and bounds, go, effect, activate!)**

Yuzu and Serena running to each other and then Yuzu pulled her along in spin with a smile, Serena being confused by this and their bracelets flash before the two have been revealed to have swapped clothes, Yuzu smiling and Serena looked at her

 **Otanoshimi wa saa kore kara sa  
(The real fun, come on now, has just begun)**

Serena's Moonlight Cat Dancer appears, doing a dance before posing in the moonlight.

 **Chāji shite bonbā  
(Charge, Bomber)**

Reiji appeared in the next transition with Reira before being put into the background as Sawatari, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Dennis, Serena, Gogenzaka, Haruto and Yuya stood in a diamond formation, standing seriously.

 **Enerugisshu ni hajimeyō Surī, Tsū, Wan, Gō!  
(Let's start it energetically, 3, 2, 1, go!)**

Lines connected the standing group before it reveals the Lancer's insignia saying Lance Defense Soldiers

 **Aa ima tatakai no merodī kanade  
(Ah, now, let's play the melody of battle)**

A Synchro Summoning was in progress before Yugo is driving under it and from the light, emerges Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Hanate monsutā mune ni himeta jōnetsu zenbu  
(Unleash it, my monster! All that passion hidden within)**

Haruto is shown riding on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's back, Duel Disk activated before playing a card and a flash of light occurred, revealing a rather red demonic dragon that was Archfiend Black Skull Dragon as it menacingly blown out flames as it emerged out from a vortex before taking to the skies

 **Nigenaide kono kizuna wo shinjite  
(Don't run away, believe in these bonds)**

Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon took flight as Yugo and Yuzu were on his Duel Runner and Yuzu looked back as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came from the distance.

 **Hanate monsutā donna monda ashita wa me no mae  
(Unleash it, my monster! Whatever happens, tomorrow is right in front of our eyes)**

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was in the process of an attack, tearing up the streets as Gogenzaka summoned Superheavy Samurai Susanwo

 **Hora dodekai ARASHI bachbachi tobashite  
(Hey, a giant thundering storm is rolling forth)**

Serena put her hands together as a fusion vortex was behind her as Moonlight Cat Dancer emerged before her. Tsukikage and Twilight Ninja Shingetsu running side by side as Sawatari was putting on a show with his troupe before the scene changed with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon meeting in mid-flight.

 **Supīdo no mukō e  
(To beyond the speed!)**

Haruto was riding on the back of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon on a Duel Lane with a few of his summoned monsters trailing behind him in flight before the scenery changed to show Dennis facing off against Kurosaki, Reiji pushing his glasses up as the shadow of his father was behind him, Tsukikage protecting Reira from something as he has a surprised look while Haruto and Serena were back to back then the scene changed to Melissa Claire holding a microphone then it changed again to reveal a dark skinned man wearing gold jewellery and wearing some 80's shades and a top half of a suit jacket then it would changed to Jack Atlas with a Duel Disk activated before a wall of flame appeared behind him and Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right appeared behind him, roaring and then the scene switches to the Lancers standing together in the unknown city.

* * *

 **Chapter 16  
The Sprinting Divas**

-Haruto's Room-

Haruto was a bit surprised by this drawing. "Yuzu versus Tokumatsu huh... Would Yuzu be able to stand up against the Cardians?" Haruto wondered aloud and focused his attention upon the screen once more. "Or rather.. the main question is, who should I be rooting for?" Haruto asked himself.

-Duel Stadium-

"I'm a woman myself, so I want Yuzu-chan to do her best!" Melissa cheered as Tokumtasu looked to Yuzu, a hand up in forgiveness. "I'm sorry, young lady!" and Yuzu looked puzzled. "Y-Yes?" Yuzu asked as she thought to herself. " _What is he apologizing for?_ "

"Now then! Action Field, on! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!" as the Action cards scattered around the track and the two Runner's automated voices spoke. "Duel Mode, on. Auto-pilot. Stand by" as the Disks were activated and the countdown timers started from 3 seconds.

"Riding Duel, acceleration!" as their Runner started and well, some screams were heard as Yuzu's done a small wheelie while Tokumatsus done a bigger one and they shot forward, Yuzu going left where Tokumatsu's lien would be and Tokumatsu's in Yuzu's where she would have been.

"DUEL!" the two of them managed to say in perhaps fear or shock.

 **Tokumatsu: 4000  
Hand:5**

Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 5

-Haruto's Room-

Haruto saw the scene and he knew how scary it was riding one of those things. "Hang in there you two..." Haruto sympathized with them as he noted Tokumatsu took the first corner.

-Duel Stadium-

"I'm sorry young lady, My turn! I Summon Cardian – Matsu from my hand!" Tokumatsu stated as a summoning circle appeared and from it was Cardian Matsu

 **Cardian - Matsu – (LV 1/100/100)**

"I activate the effect of Matsu ni Tsuru in my hand! I release Matsu to Special Summon it!" and just like that, matsu was knocked away as in it's place was the familiar bird carving appeared.

 **Cardian - Matsu ni Tsuru – (LV 1/2000/2000)**

"Next, when this card is successfully Special Summoned, I can draw one card, when that card is not a Cardian, it goes to the Graveyard. " Tokumatsu looked at it and discarded it. "I end my turn!"

"Now it's Yuzu-chan's much awaited turn!" Melissa stated with excitement as Yuzu thought to herself. " _I want to show Yuya that I'm doing fine._ " before speaking. "My turn!"

 **Tokumatsu: 4000  
Hand:3**

Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 6

"When there are monsters on my opponent's field, I can Special Summon Solo the Melodious Songstress form my hand!" Yuzu stated as a summong circle appeared and from it, a woman with yellow hair that was styled like wings while her dress wa slike a ballerina's, her hands and lower legs covere din banages while wearing the heaviest red shoes.

 **Solo the Melodious Songstress (LV 4/1600/1000)**

"Next I summon Opera the Melodious Diva from my hand! On the turn this card is Summoned, it cannot attack!" Yuzu stated as beside her,a summoning circle appeared and form ti emerged a small girl with pink hair and wearing a blue dress with angel wings on her back.

 **Opera the Melodious Diva (LV 4/2300/1000)**

"Oh no, what will she do? The Special Summoned Solo has lower ATK thank Tokumatsu's Matsu ni Tsuru and Opera with the highest ATK cannot attack this turn!" Melissa observed as Yuzu continued.

"I activate the Continuous Spell , Fortissimo! Once per turn, I can increase the ATK of one Melodious monster by 600 until the end of the next turn! I increase the ATK of Solo the Melodious Songstress!" Yuzu declare red aura shone around Solo as her ATK Increased.

 **Solo the Melodious Songstress (LV 4/1600 + 600 = 2200/1000)**

"Battle! I attack Matsu ni Tsuru with Solo the Melodious Songstress!" Yuzu declared as Solo le tout a musical note form her mouth, connecting with Matsu ni Tsuru and destroying it as wlel as dealing first damage.

"Yuzu-chan deals first damage to Tokumatsu!" Melissa said cheerfully as Yuzu spoke. "I end my turn!"

"Nicely done. But, I'm sorry!" Tokumatsu apologized once more and Yuzu was confused. "A-Apologizing again? It's kinda scary" Yuzu said, confused.

"My turn!" Tokumatsu stated as he drawn.

 **Tokumatsu: 3800  
Hand: 4**

Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 3

"I activate the Spell card, Fuda Saisei form my hand! With it's effect, I Special Summon one Cardian from the Graveyard! Come, Matsu Ni Tsuru!" as the familiar monster reappeared once more.

"Next I activate the Spell Card, Fuda Shikomi form my hand, with this, one Cardian becomes Level 2 and I choose Matsu ni Tsuru then I draw one card from my Deck! ENJOY!" Tokumatsu drawn his card and looked at it before apologizing again. "I'm sorry!"

"What is with this guy?!" Yuzu asked with a sweat drop as Tokumatsu continued. "I activate the Spell Card, Choukoikoi!" Tokumatsu declared.

-Haruto's Room-

"I never seen Tokumatsu apologize so much before... but that card is what will start his comeback... knowing his luck." Haruto noted.

-Duel Stadium-

"With this, I draw three cards from my Deck and when all those cards are Cardians, I can Special Summon them however, non-Cardians are sent to the Graveyard and I take 1000 in damage for each one! The first one! Come on, come on, come on!" Tokumatsu said before drawing. "Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki!"

The crowd gasped as Tokumatsu continued. "The second one! Come on, come on, come on! Cardian – Kiri ni Honou and the third... Cardian - Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze!" Tokumatsu stated

"All three are Cardians?!" Melissa said in disbelief as Tokumatsu continued. "What good fortune! Now, Enjoy Choujiro completely revives!, via Choukoikoi's effect, the ATK and DEF of all Special Summoned monsters are reduced to zero and their Levels become two!" Tokumatsu stated as the three Cardians interconnected with Matsu ni Tsuru.

 **Cardian - Susuki ni Tsuki – (LV8/2000/2000)  
Cardian - Kiri no Honou – (LV12/2000/2000)  
Cardian - Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze – (LV11/2000/2000)**

"I tune my Cardian Matsu ni Tsuru, Susuki ni Tsuki, Kiri no Honou to my Level 2 Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze!" Tokumatsu called out as the monsters leapt up and three of them became six white stars as two green Synchro Rings before a flash of light occured

" _ **Light rain of sorrow! Become the light and cascade! Synchro Summon! Cardian – Ameshikou!"**_

An umbrella appeared with flame before revealing it was being held by a humanoid monster that looked like it belonged in Kyoto with it's long roves and a prefecture hat having feathery wings on where the forehead was, the kimono was a light blue with a flowery pattern as the monster soared in the air.

 **Cardian – Ameshikou (LV8/3000/3000)**

"Battle! I attack Solo the Melodious Songstress with Amehshikou!" The two monsters looked ready to do battle. "I won't lose. I..." Yuzu saw an Action Card further ahead. "An Action Card!" as she leant over and grabbed the floating card.

"Action Magic: Flight! Until the end of the Battle Phase, the ATK of a monster targeted for an attack increases by 600!" Solo dodged the umbrella strike as her ATK increased to 2800. "Yuzu-chan is just one step away from a flight!" Melissa stated in awe.

"I'm not done yet!" Yuzu accelerated and actually drove up the circular bowl and grabbed another Action Card as she and her Runner flipped completely before beginning to righten. "Action Magic: Flight! It's ATK increases by 600!" Yuzu stated as her Runner landed on the ground, causing sparks but still going as Solo's ATK increased up to 3400.

"Yuzu-chan's monster now has higher ATK than Tokumatsu's!" Melissa stated and Tokumatsu roared out. "Action!" as he grabbed an Action Card just as Solo was about to attack Ameshikou. "Action Magic: Miracle! My monster cannot be destroyed in battle and I take halve the battle damage!" Tokumatsu played quickly as Amehsikou blocked the musical attack with his umbrella.

"Young lady, you're good. This is one exhilarating Duel!" Tokumatsu said, pulling up beside Yuzu and saw a rather serious expression upon her. "I can't lose... I absolutely can't lose!"

"It looks like there's more tot his than winning or losing however young lady..." Toklumatsu pulled away from her. "Ameshikou deals 1500 to my opponent when my opponent draws, I'm sorry, I end my turn." Tokumatsu said, apologizing once more.

"Yuzu-chan will take 1500 damage in her next turn for sure!" Melissa stated as Yuzu spoke. "I won't hesitate in this duel, I won't show any weakness either, My turn!" Yuzu drawn her card as Amehsikou rained down light showers. "Ameshikou's effect activates!"

 **Tokumatsu: 3600  
Hand: 2**

Yuzu: 2500  
Hand: 4

"Looks like there's a reason behind your tough willpower." Tokumatsu noted as Yuzu responded. "I want my feelings to reach someone, he might be feeling down and beating himself up right now so I want to tell him he's not alone... by showing him everything I got, not yet, but starting now the real fun is just getting started!"

Yuzu looked up to the sky, pointing her finger up and Tokumatsu looked surprised. "The real fun's... just getting started?" Tokumatsu asked in surprise.

"I release Solo the Melodious Songstress and Opera the Melodious Diva to Summon!" The tow monsters rose up and broke away into particles of light as Yuzu let go of her Runner and raised her hands. "Everyone, feast your eyes on this! Taking their place on stage is Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra!" as the monster appeared, donning a regal red dress with butterfly wings of metal as she wore a small crown upon her head.

 **Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra (LV 8/2600/2000)**

"I activate Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Melodious from my hand! Now it's your turn! I Special Summon Aria the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu stated as a woman with purple hair dark pinkish skin wearing a dark leotard with a one orange metal wing appeared, letting out a hymn.

 **Aria the Melodious Diva (LV 4/1600/1200)**

"I'm not done yet! With the Continuous Spell, Fortissimo, Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra ATK increases by 600! My Prodigy Mozart on stage has donned a gorgeous new dress!" Yuzu said as Mozart's dress was certainly glittering, almost like crystals were woven into the dress itself.

"Battle! I attack Ameshikou with Prodigy Mozart! Go! Fire-up! Get hot-blooded!" and Tokumatsu stood up on his Duel Runner still in motion. "We're not done yet! I haven't enjoyed enough!" and Tokumatsu did the unthinkable, he leapt up to grab an Action Card as Yuzu spoke. "Graceful Wave!"

Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra's wings lit up green and she let loose a powerful wind attack as Tokumatsu grabbed the card and landed on the Runner just fine. "Action Magic: Avoid! I negate the Monster's attack!" before he and Amehsikou disappeared and reappeared away from the wind attack.

"Young lady, you're not bad! But I'm sorry! Your Mozart's attack missed it's target! Now how will you get things fired up?" Tokumatsu asked her.

"I activate Aria's effect! Once per, when Aria doesn't deal damage, my opponent takes 800 damage! Resonate Wave!" as Aria let loose a vocal attack upon Tokumatsu, dealing 800 damage.

"How's that? Thrilling isn't it?" Yuzu moved her body in a shiver like movement. " _Yuya, you're watching right? You're not alone."_ Yuzu thought and continued. "The real fun's isn't over yet! I activate the Equip Spell, Saint Instrument form my hand and equip it to Prodigy Mozart!"

On Mozart's back was well, there was no other word for it, two big trumpets. "All effect damage is negated and the equipped monster gains ATK equal to that amount!" Yuzu explained as Tokumatsu was surprised. "W-What?!"

"I end my turn!" Yuzu stated and Tokumatsu spoke. "My turn!

 **Tokumatsu: 2800  
Hand: 3**

Yuzu: 2500  
Hand: 1

Tokumatsu glanced at the card and grinned. "I activate the Spell Card, Choushoubu! With it's effect, Amehsikou returns to my Extra Deck, my Enjoy is just getting started too! I Special Summon all monsters used as Amehsikou's Synchro Materials at Level 2 from the Graveyard! Come!"

The same monsters reappeared all aligned as Tokumatsu spoke. "Next I draw a card and if that card is a Cardian, I can Special Summon it at a Level 2 whoever if it's not a Cardian, all monsters on my field are destroyed and my LP is halved!"

"On top of returning Amehsikou, Tokumatsu risks all the monsters on his field and half his LP on this draw!" Melissa stated in cocnern as Tokumatsu continued. "Here I come, young lady! ENJOY!" Tokumatsu drawn his card and looked to it. "I'm sorry young lady!" Tokumatsu cried out and Yuzu gasped as Tokumatsu shown the card. "I drew Cardian – Sakura Ni Maku!"

 **Cardian – Sakura Ni Maku (LV 3/2000/2000)**

As the new monster connected with the 4 others, Tokumatsu spoke. I tune the Level 2 Cardian - Sakura ni Maku with Cardian Matsu ni Tsuru, Susuki ni Tsuki and Kiri no Honou with the Level 2 Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze!" Tokumatsu declared as Michikaze became two Synchro Rings whiel the other monsters entered it, becoming 8 white stars which lined up as a flash appeared.

" _ **Divine, sacred light. Now, become the sky, earth, water, mud, metal and illuminate! Synchro Summon! Cardian – Gokou!"**_

Form the many Cardian's they were sliced apart as the monster who caused this was a humanoid who looked like a godly being as on his back was an ornament similar to Raijin's thunder converter.

 **Cardian – Gokou (LV 10/5000/5000)**

"5000 ATK?!" Yuzu said in surprise, looking up at the new monster as Tokumatsu spoke. "If I attack Aria with Gokou, your LP will drop to zero young lady!" Tokumatsu stated as Yuzu spoke back. "With Saint Instrument's effect, my opponent can only attack the monster it's equipped to!"

"What? But you still can't avoid taking huge damage! I'm sorry! Battle! I attack Prodigy Mozart with Gokou!" as Yuzu spotted something further ahead. " _An Action Card!_ " She accelerated past Tokumatsu and drifted as she picked it up and spoke. "Action magic: Overpass! When my monster battles an opponent monster, their ATK's switch until the end of the Battle Phase!"

"Has Yuzu-chan turned the tables?!" Melissa asked aloud in excitement as Tokumatsu spoke. "I activate Gokou's effect! I negate the activation of my opponent's Spell Card and destroy it!" Gokou sliced Overpass immediately as Yuzu looked back. "No way!" She said in disbelief.

"Attack Prodigy Mozart!" Tokumatsu declared as Gokou fired five lights, connecting with Mozart before ti exploded and Yuzu reduced to 700 LP.

"I can't negate Fortissimo since it's already activated but all Spell Cards you activate from now on will be sealed!" Tokumatsu stated as Melissa spoke in worry. "This isn't good for Yuzu-chan! She's been backed into a corner!"

" _I... won't give up! Watch this, Yuya!"_ Yuzu placed a finger on her Deck. "My feelings are riding on this draw! My turn!"

 **Tokumatsu: 2800  
Hand: 2**

Yuzu: 700  
Hand: 2

"it's here! I Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" From a Summoning Circle, a woman appeared with long dark pink hair cascading down her back as she wore what appeared to be blue armour and her eyes were covered by a orange bandage.

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress (LV 4/1400/1400)**

"When this card is used as Fusion material, I can Fusion Summon without using a Polymerization!" Yuzu stated and Tokumatsu muttered to himself. "Well, looks like the draw you bet your fate on rewarded you splendidly with a winning card.

"I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva and Soprano the Melodious Songstress!" Yuzu said, cross her arms over her chest before spreading them out.

" _ **Resonating Voice! Angel's song! Guided by the baton, assemble your power! Fusion Summon! Now, on stage, ring out with the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint!"**_

The two monsters melded together in the fusion vortex before emerging was a large pink flower that in the middle of it, budded open to reveal a young girl with silver hair and wearing a silver dress as she wore a pink ribbon across her back as sakura petals swirled around her form.

 **Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint (LV 6/1000/2000)**

"Battle! I attack Gokou with Bloom Diva!" Yuzu declared as Melissa spoke. "how rash! Battling a 5000 Atk monster with a 1000 ATK monster?" as Yuzu continued. "This card cannot be destroyed in battle and any battle damage dealt to me is dealt to the opponent instead and their monster is destroyed!" Bloom Diva let out a breath of wind, going for Gokou.

"But I'm sorry! Gokou can also negate the effects of the monster it battles!" Tokumatsu stated as Gokou deflected the attack and Yuzu spoke. "It's not over yet!" Before accelerating once again up the side of the bowl and grabbing as Action Card as she was upside down.

"An Action Card!?" Tokumatsu said in surprise as Yuzu looked at the Action Card. " _Yes, it's here!_ " before speaking out. "Action Magic: Overpass!"

"Young lady, no matter how many times you do it , it'll end the same way! I activate Gokou's effect!" Tokumatsu said as Overpass was once again, cut to piece. "Yuzu-chan tries to turn the tables with one Action Card after another! However, Tokumatsu is one step ahead!" Melissa stated.

"Looks like it ends here." Tokumatsu said and Yuzu responded. "No, it starts here! I send Score the Melodious Diva from my hand to the Graveyard and activate its effect! I banish two Spell Cards in the Graveyard with the same name and activate their effect! I activate the effect of the Action magic, Overpass!" Yuzu declared.

A blue haired diva came out of a dark cloud before creating a yellow bridge as Yuzu followed after it. "Gokou can negate the effects of Spells and Monsters on the field, but it can't negate Monster effects in my hand! With Overpass's effect the ATK points of our monster's are switched until the end of the Battle Phase!" Yuzu soon returned, driving in behind Tokumatsu.

 **Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint (LV 6/5000/2000)**

 **Cardian – Gokou (Lv 10/1000/5000)**

"Bloom Diva! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu declared as Bloom Diva let loose a green blast of energy from her mouth as a explosion soon occurred and Tokumatsu's Runner wobbled and soon slowed down.

 **Tokumatsu: 0  
Hand: 2**

Yuzu: 700  
Hand: 0

"it's settled! A tumultuous Duel that held us in white knuckled suspense! Now it comes to a close! The winner is Yuzu-chan!" Melissa cheerful said as Yuzu drove into the pit and took off her helmet, letting her hair free and breathed. "I won..." She muttered to herself.

Yuzu turned to see Tokumatsu approach her and speak. "That was fun, young lady." and she looked to him. "Do you... know Yuya by any chance?" Yuzu asked him and Tokumatsu bent down and whispered. "Young lady, are you in love with Yuya?" Yuzu gasped and a blush started to form on her cheeks before she slapped Tokumatsu with somehow, her paper fan before regaining herself, hiding the fan behind her.

"I-I'm sorry! I just-" Yuzu was about to say before the crowd cut her off and Tokumatsu raised his hand. "Duelling is life! You only live once! If there are days you win, then there are days you will lose Do nto be ashamed of defeat:; do not be proud of victory! All in all, let's enjoy!" before throwing off the Riding suit to reveal his usual attire. "Now, let's go." before walking off.

Yuzu looked at the retreating male before covering her eyes from the bright rays of the sun. " _Yuya, I did it. I gave it my all._ " Yuzu thought with a smile.

-Haruto's Room-

"Wow... Yuzu... you're amazing." Haruto said with awe,, he could enver pull off those stunts and continued. "No Polymerization card and using a Monster effect to utilize the one sin the Graveyard... she's certainly changed.." Haruto admitted to himself.

* * *

And that's Chapter 16, whew, I was ever so grateful for Chapter 10 so I could copy and paste what Tokumatsu used so my fingers don't fall off! So it's Yuzu's victory as she too, advances tot he Quarter-Finals!

Now comes a poll question, this is about what Pimsan brought up in his review since the rest of the Friendship Cup matches are well, canon except for Haruto facing Kurosaki so here what I'll let you the Reviewers vote on.

Should I continue as I am, doing the other characters canonical Duels until Haruto's Duel with Kurosaki or skip straight to Haruto vs Kurosaki with a time skip of what occurred in the previous matches.

When you Review, please select which choice in your Review as a separate sentence and perhaps why you chosen said choice.

 **Continue as Normal** – Write the Canon Duels with small input from Haruto watching these Duels, keep in mind, there is Kurosaki versus Dennis which reveals Dennis's true colours.

 **Time skip -** Skip over the Canon Duels and jump straight to Haruto vs Kurosaki with flashbacks to the previous duels and his reaction to them.

The voting poll will end on 18th of December, until then I hope to see the results and the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	17. Chapter 17: Soul of the Resistance!

Hello and welcome everyone to Chapter 17! Christmas is soon upon us! When you find yourself realizing that time of year, you just can't believe time has gone by so fast that it's time to break out the decorations and well, wait to see what you'll receive this year to later just pick it all up and place it in your room.

Speaking of giving and receiving, I believe we have Reviews! Let's see what the answers are to last Chapter's question of what I should do considering Arc-V's Friendship Cup is mostly canon in this story, and this time, I placed the Reviews in a Christmas Stocking! -brings out a stocking that just had Reviews written in bold white lettering-

 **Pimsan**

Time skip.

 **Jalen890**

Good chapter i wish it was longer but still good. I say you do time skips

 **RoyalTwinFangs**

Not bad half.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK; TBH I honestly Don't see ANYWAY for you to fail to amuse me!

P.S. I Choose TIME SKIP over the Canon Duels and Jump Straight into Haruto vs Shay!

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Wow Yuzu did a great job in her first duel in a while and I would go for a time skip as long as you decently explain what happened in the other duels. Either way, can't wait to read the next chapter.

 **ScalchopWarrior**

Honestly, I'd think time skip would be best

 **Grimraven.V**

I say skip to his duels unless it is going to be different from Canon

 **Guest**

Skip the canon unchanged matches please

 **neostardustdragon101**

I say keep showing the matches up to Simi finals then skip to Haruto vs Shun

So these are the results of the polling! Most favour Time-Skip I would have been surprised if Canon Duels should be done Chapter after Chapter, now let's answer some other Reviews that didn't vote.

 **KaiBlastX7**

Crimson sun eyes Black end dragon

Size 8 dragon - impact atk 4000 def 4000

Release red eyes b dragon to impact summon this monster

\- discard up to 5 pendulum monster cards in your extra deck to the graveyard this card gains 2000 atk for each card

\- negates traps and spells and monster effects on opponents side of the field

\- when summoned all monsters have reduced attack points of 0 the turn this card is summoned

When haruto awakens and masters the full power of the impact monster this card will awaken

Yuki Jaden yusei and Yuma are the forgotten heroes that will help him awaken the impact monsters power And Yuma gives him the emperor's key to have astral help him in his journey.

Uh, this card is kind of, overpowered here, if he gains 2000 ATK for each Pendulum Card discarded, that's a total of 14,000 ATK and then the whole negation of all types of effects on the opponent's field then when it gets Summoned, it's 0 ATK for all of the opponent's monsters,, I'm not looking to literally wipe a Duelist off the face of the earth.

As for the the mentioned characters and such, I don't know about that, it would seem to me this is something you may want to make yourself in your own fanfiction.

 **Darkpheniox**

Look I know this going to be harg but can you make an oc fusion of odd eyes and red eyes (whichever one works) seeing yuya anad haruto work together it gave me hope anyway can't wait to read more

I suppose you meant to say hard instead of harg as for an OC created card between the two, we'll see what happens in the future, already Haruto's presence in ARC-V has made things slightly off the canon track.

 **darkwarp**

great duel the chapter was great btw those cardian monsters are crazy with those high atk points and with some of the lower lvs with those atk points i would find it a tough duel for me if i fought that deck type again great chapter looking forward to the next one

I never actually witnessed anybody I know who plays Cardians or even online, the Deck isn't considered that tough since it involves mainly luck in getting the appropriate monsters, makes me wish they just stayed anime only instead of being actual cards, did anybody in the world really just beg for them to be released? I'm not even familiar with Hanafuda as that's what the cardians are based on, only time I seen it played was in Summer Wars.

Now we answered the Reviews, I would like to actually say something important in regarding them, we just went over 100 Reviews! The fact of seeing this astounds me and just helps encourage me further to continue writing these Chapters! Let's get a move on with Chapter 17 with a Time Skip in motion!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Red Eyes! The qualifying rounds have ended with fantastic duels with surprises as those who lose in the Friendship Cup are forced to do manual labour underground as well as Dennis revealed to be an agent for their enemy, the Academia! The Quarter-Finals are underway as the 8 winners, Haruto, Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki, Yugo, Shinji and Sergey, it is now time for the Third Match of the Quarter Finals with it being Kurosaki and Haruto facing one another!

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 4, Trump Card]**

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A bright flash of light shone and from it, many cards were whizzing by as Haruto was wearing a black helmet with a red visor over his eyes as he grabbed a card as the camera moved forward, revealing him to be wearing a riding suit of pure black with red stripes on the legs and arms and he played the card on the Duel Runner that was obscured from view before the title screen appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Giragira moeteru. Samenai yume demo miteiru yō ni.  
(Burning bright. Like you're still watching an unending dream.)**

Yuya was shown putting his deck into a machine as it auto shuffled it and Yuya went to pick up his helmet that has his goggles on, when he was in proper view, he was revealed to be also wearing a Riding Suit as he had a Duel Runner nearby and the area was crowded with audience members

 **Karada ga motomeru. Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo.  
(Your body yearns for it. A place where those who are strong are.)**

Yuzu was picking up her helmet and looked out as Serena was brushing any dust off her Runner, both wearing Riding Suits, Yuzu of pink and white with a Pink Duel Rnner while Serena had a dark red/blue combimnation as her runner was purple.

 **Kurakura yureteru. Tashika na mono nado koko ni wa nai kara  
(Shaky, wavering. What you're looking for is nowhere to be found.)**

Kurosaki was putting his gloves on wearing a navy green riding suit as he clenched his fist.

 **Tada tada motomeru. Chikara no afureru basho wo.  
(But you're still seeking it. A place overwhelming with power.)**

Yugo was sitting as looking at models posing for pictures while drinking from a water bottle, almost as if he was trying to look under their skirts in a annoyed look under but then Yuzu immediately jumped by with her paper fan and made a swipe before jumping to the other side of the camera, out of view as Yugo looked befuddled at what just happened as the models looked behind them.

 **Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru.  
(The next battle is waiting for me.)**

Haruto was sitting in a chair, his Deck and Helmet on a table as he leant forward, hands clasped together, his elbows on his knees as he looked contemplative as the scene changed to Roger, Akaba Leo and Obelisk Force with the Council of the City.

 **Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru.  
(I can hear the sign of new days coming.)**

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A countdown timer appeared counting down from 3 seconds and Duel Runner wheels sparked as Haruto played a card, calling forth Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, and two shadowed dragons behind him as a young woman with black hair and red eyes was in flight, wearing a red priestess robe and as Yuya summoned forth Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Timesword Magician and Tuning Magician with the scene changing to Yugo summoning Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba sono ato wa jibun shidai da yo.  
(Whether your smile can shake this world is all up to you.)**

Kurosaki plays a card as he Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Falcon as the monster was shown to be in outer space, the scene changing to Yuzu and Serena both Fusion Summoning and back to back as they rotated then Bloom Diva and Moonlight Leo Panther appeared out of the Fusion Vortex and out from a wall of fire, Red Dragon Archfiend Scaright flown out with Jack on his Duel Runner

 **Egakidase, sono monogatari wo. Kimi koso ga shujinkō darō?  
(Write a new chapter in this story. After all, aren't you the hero?)**

Haruto was riding his Duel Runner as he summoned forth one of the shadowed dragons and Yuya alongside him as he summoned Enlightenment Paladin a brief moment before Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon took up the space that as the two of the Dragons soon clashed, creating sparks before a before the scene changed to Haruto, Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki, Yugo as Haruto standing as confetti was raining down in the Duel Stadium.

* * *

 **Chapter 17  
Soul of the Resistance**

-Haruto's Room-

Haruto sat upon the big bed, thinking back on the events that occurred as of late, those who lose in the Friendship Cup were forced to work underground and Haruto did feel guilty for it, his previous victory didn't feel all that special and yet it seemed nobody was really fazed by it. " _Duels shouldn't be like that._ " Haruto thought in exasperation.

He then turned his memories to Kurosaki and Dennis's Duel that was the most surprsing of Dennis being an agent for the Academia and his personality shift from being a carefree entertainer to one that was almost predatory and he thought back on that one.

-Flashback-

Haruto watched as raid raptors – Revolution Falcon was mercilessly being beaten by Antique Gear Chaos Giant like a ragdoll, he had an open mouth and his fists tightened around the bed covers as Dennis revealed he green lighted the Hunting Game in Heartland

When those words were spoken and Kurosaki's Sister name spoken, Haruto held the side of his head as his vision was overtaken, he found himself in a dark alley of a ruined city, running before stopping in a dead end turning around as he was facing a robed person.

"What's the matter? Do you like playing tag?" The robed person asked with a deep tone, indicating it was a male, he noted purple eyes as Haruto noted his hair was significantly longer, he felt is cascading down his back and he moved his arm to prepare to attach a Duel Disk, except, his arm was a lot more slender and he noticed a bracelet looking similar to wings than he recalled before he came to his senses back in the room

"I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's Monster effect! Once per turn, I use one Overlay Unit and decrease an opponent's monster by 800 ATK! This effect can be sued as many times as there the number of Raid Raptors in the Graveyard! Five Raid Raptors rest in my Graveyard! Go! Satellite Cannon Falcon! Incinerate with the rage of the hunted! " Satellite Cannon Falcon prepared it's barrels as Kurosaki used the effect repeatedly to lower Chaos Giant's 4500 ATK to a mere 500 and the battle declared.

" _I never seen a Duel like this before... it's almost like... a brawl._ " Haruto thought, his questions of the strange vision forgotten as the Duel continued.

-End Flashback-

Haruto let loose a breath he been holding and got up from the bed, openign the curtain as he looked down upon the Duel Stadium, jam-packed as he recalled Yuzu's loss .

-Flashback-

Haruto found Sergey's monsters to be creepy being Thorn prisoners, despite their Atk and DEF values, if there was anything he learnt, a monster with 0 ATK can have a great effect, his own Black Stone of legend can testify to that.

As the Duel went on, the Thorn prisoners got more and more unsettling and Sergey's strategy was sacrificing his own LP to negate attacks and lessen battle damage as well burn away Yuzu's LP, it almost seemed like through the entire Duel, he was self-destructing and maybe enjoyed the pain he was inflicting upon himself

Until Sergey turned the tables with the unexpected Fusion monster and the reason why eh cut his Lp so low was to boost the Fusion monster's.

"Did he intentionally reduce his LP that much just to go in for a overkill?" Haruto questioned in surprise before the unthinkable occurred, Sergey made a collision with Yuzu's Runner and sent her flying, preventing her from grabbing an Action Card and crashing into one of the buildings.

"W-What!?" Haruto said in shock.

When Yuya's Duel came up, Yuya seemed to have lost his spirit until he regained it just as he was clsoe to losing and actually Synchro Summoned a new monster and taken a page out of Haruto's book, stating not all cards are useless like Tuning Magician, it seemed Roger was also supportive of Yuya.

-End Flashback-

So far, nobody released any details of Yuzu's survival or of Sergey possibly being disqualified for the act as he was restrained by Security, Haruto was worried about Yuzu but he knew he couldn't escape this room and the scope of the City was too big and soon, his match with Kurosaki was just announced. And the door opened ot reveal the bellboy and Haruto walked to the Desk and picked up his Deck and followed after him.

* * *

-Duel Stadium-

Haruto was led into the pit garage and changing into his Riding Suit and looked to the Runner he been provided with. "At least the Duel won't be taking place in the Stadium." Haruto quietly said to himself, sicne the Duel Stadium was wrecke din the Duel with Kurosaki and Dennis, they had to change it to using the Duelling Roads outside the Stadium instead, Haruto had a feeling he wasn't going to see many sights.

Haruto picked up his helmet and held it in his hands before breathing. "Well, lets just get it over and done with." Haruto said and put it on as the red visor came down and he got on as the garage opened and the Runner started up as he heard the back tire screeching and to pull up at the starting line, Kurosaki already waiting.

Haruto took a brief glance at Kurosaki who looked very intimidating as Haruto looked away immediately, if he was honest, he felt intimidated by him especially with how he duelled with Dennis.

"Now then, let's get the show on the road! Action field, on Field Spell! Cross Over Accel!" Melissa called out as the familiar setting occurred of the Field Spell activating and Action Cards being scattered as the Runners spoke. "Duel mode: Autopilot, Stand By." as the countdown timer from three seconds appeared before them.

"Riding Duel... Acceleration!" Melissa called out and Haruto heard the wheels turning before they shot off and the two of them spoke in unison. "DUEL!"

"Haruto and Kurosaki set off at full throttle! Whoever completes the course and exits the Duel palace first gets the first move! The course selected for this the Central loop line that goes around the City's major terminal! Our sponsors might of thought it'd be troublesome if a certain _someone_ destroyed a long course" Melissa stated in reference to Kurosaki.

As Haruto and Kurosaki entered the tunnel leading out of the Duel palace, Haruto heard Kurosaki speak. "Academia has infiltrated in various places, if you're one of them, I won't show mercy!"Kurosaki said and Haruto looked at him. "Wh-?" Haruto was about to say before Melissa's voice came through. "Haruto takes the first move!"

 **Haruto: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Kurosaki: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Haruto looked to his hand. " _Let's just get this going._ " Haruto thought, pushing away the comment from Kurosaki and looked to his hand.

"I set one monster in DEF mode and set one card down, I end my turn!" Haruto said as the monster that represented Set monsters appeared in front of him and one large set card.

"I'll defeat you then decide whenever you're friend or for after that, my turn!" Kurosaki drawn from his deck, having a hand of six.

"I Summon Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius," Kurosaki stated as from a Summoning Circle, emerged green mechanical falcon with a blue body underneath the mechanical body

 **Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius (LV 4/1800/1600)**

"I activate his effect! Once per turn, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Raid Raptor form my hand, I summon another Vanishing Lanius!" Kurosaki declared as another vanishing lanius appeared in flight beside it's twin.

"Next I activate Raid Raptor – Fuzzy Lanius's effect in my hand, if I control a Raid raptor monster other than Fuzzy Lanius, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Kurosaki played the card as flying above the two Vanishing Lanius was a dark purple mechanical bird.

 **Raid Raptor – Fuzzy lanius (LV 4/500/1500)**

"I activate the Spell Card, Raid Raptor – Sanctuary from my hand, fi I control 3 or more raid Raptors on my field, I can draw two more cards!" Kurosaki drawn two cards form his deck putting his hand at four..

"Battle! I attack your Set monster with Vanishing Lanius!" Kurosaki declared as the bird swooped in to attack end the card flipped ove t o reveal a small metal dragon.

 **Black Metal Dragon (LV 1/600/600)**

Vanishing Lanius clawed the dragon before it shattered into pixels. "Black Metal Dragon's effect! When he is sent form the field to my graveyard, I can add one Red-Eyes card form my Deck to my hand and I choose Red-Eyes Fusion, furthermore, I activate Keeper of the Shrine's effect in my hand, when a Dragon-type monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon this guy, come on out!"

A Summoning Circle appeared and the old man with dragon scales covering his body sat cross legged as Haruto pulled out a card from his Deck and revealed it.

 **Keeper of the Shrine (LV 4/0/2100)**

"Haruto swiftly blocks more attacks on his LP while adding his trump card, Red-Eyes Fusion! What will Kurosaki do?" Melissa asked and Kurosaki responded. "I activate the Quick Play Spell, Raid Raptors – Rapid Xyz! When my opponent has a Special Summoned monster on the field I can Xyz Summon in battle."

Haruto looked back at Kurosaki in surprise. "W-What!? In battle?!" as Kurosaki continued. "I overlay the two Level 4 Vanishing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius!" The three monsters became dark purple energy before shooting up into the sky where a Xyz vortex appeared and exploded.

" _ **Falcon lurking in the shadows. Extend your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4, Rise Falcon!"**_

Kurosaki's signature monster soon emerged and having two overlay units surrounding it.

 **Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon (R4 /100/2000)**

Kurosaki leant over and grabbed an Action Card as Haruto was looking back. "I activate Action Card: Victory Topping, with this I increase Rise Falcon's ATK by 600 and switch your Keeper of the Shrine to ATK!"

" _I missed an Action Card?! I wasn't' expecting an Xyz Summon already!"_ Haruto thought in surprise as Keeper of the Shrine stood up and Kurosaki spoke. "Go! Rise Falcon, attack keeper of the Shrine!" Kurosaki declared as it flew in and clawed Keeper of the Shrine who exploded as Haruto's LP took 700 damage.

"Rise Falcon's ATK returns to normal, I end my turn!" Kurosaki stated.

 **Haruto: 3200  
Hand: 3**

 **Kurosaki: 4000  
Hand: 4**

"Kurosaki performs a Raging Xyz Summon with an Action Card! I'm the only one with a good vantage point so,sorry everyone but he also draws damage first, now how will Haruto respond to his move!?" Melissa asked, following overhead in the helicopter.

"My turn, draw!" Haruto drawn and looked to his hand as Kurosaki pulled up alongside him. "Play your card, I'll annihilate anything you throw at me!" Kurosaki declared.

"Fine, if you want to face my monster, you can! I activate Red-Eyes Fusion! With this card, I can Fusion Summon using Monsters in my Hand or Deck, however in return, I cannot Normal or Special Summon other monsters when this card is activated! I select Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull from my Deck!"

Haruto removed tow card that came out the Deck and put them in the Graveyard as Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull rose up into the orange and black vortex.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red, become one with the fiend that strikes down his enemies! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Descend and show us your power! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"**_

Out from the vortex emerged a dragon's head with dark red eyes that was dark grey while it's jaw was bone white and similar to Archfiend of lighting's and it's shoulders were Archfiend of Lightning's skulls breathing out orange fire endlessly and two more on the back of it's neck, it's body was rather a muscular dark orange like Archfiend of Lightning's with a white rib cage but right down the middle was a dark grey colouring and scales of Red-Eyes, cascading down to lead to being connected to a tail that had the same dark orange skin in-between the joints, it's knee pads were pronged dragon's, it's claws being talons much like Red-Eyes Black Flares with the dark grey sheen and it's feet that of Archfiend of Lightning's.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (LV 9/3200/2500)**

"Here it is" The monster that taken out Crow! Is Haruto going to deal effect damage the same way as he did before!?" Melissa asked in excitement.

"I been driven into desperate situations, surviving one hellish day after another, do you think your will can hold out against me?" Kurosaki asked and Haruto looked over. "Don't underestimate my cards!"

Kurosaki accelerated ahead and grabbed another Action Card and played it. "Action Magic: Miracle! When a monster battles, that monster isn't destroyed and I take half the damage! Bring it on!" as Haruto spoke. "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacks Rise Falcon! Incinerating Flare Stream!"

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon let loose it's fiery breath that hit Rise Falcon before it emerged smoking but still intact as Kurosaki's LP took 1550 damage.

"Then I activate my Dragon's effect! I return Red-Eyes Black Dragon back to my Deck to inflict 2400 damage! Dragon Stream!" Haruto called out and Kurosaki grabbed another Action Card. "Action magic: Stand Up! If I would take effect damage I reduce it to 0 and with it, your turn comes to a end!"

Haruto was surprised as he followed Kurosaki and the way he avoided Archfiend's effect. " _I feel like he's exerting his pressure over me..._ " Haruto thought.

"My turn!" Kurosaki drawn his card.

 **Haruto: 3200  
Hand: 3**

 **Kurosaki: 2450  
Hand: 5**

"I activate Rise Falcon's Effect! I detach an overlay unit and with it, Rise Falcon gains ATK equal to that of all Special Summoned Monsters! I attack Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Tear our enemy down!" Haruto looked up as Rise Falcon soared in and tore straight through Archfiend Black Skull Dragon causing an Explosion and only 100 points of damage. "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Haruto called out in concern and looked at Kurosaki. " I activate Keeper of the Shrine in my Graveyard! When a Dragon-type monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon it!"

Keeper of the Shrine reappeared in DEF Mode, legs crossed. "Just what do you think this is? Some kind of war game!?" as Haruto recalled the Duels he witness with Kurosaki so far.

"This is no game! Ever since Academia snatched away my home town and my younger sister, everywhere I go is a battlefield!" Kurosaki stated with conviction and Haruto spoke. "Duels aren't meant to be used in a war, they are supposed to be fun and make people laugh! Aren't we supposed to be comrades!?"

"I don't consider the Lancers my comrades, the people I lost in my home town are the only comrades I have! Everyone other than myself is my enemy! I have no comrades, I'll defeat everyone" Kurosaki stated before taking out a card.

"I activate Rank Up Magic: Raid Force form my hand! I target the Rise Falcon on my field and use it as material and overlay to summon a Raid Raptors that's one Rank higher!" Rise Falcon became yellow energy before soaring into the sky into a dark cloud that crackled with electricity.

" _ **Fearsome falcon. Cut through this fiery battle; spread your wings and eliminate the enemies that approach! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5, Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon!"**_

The dark clouds parted and form it was a crimson mechanical falcon with 3 Overlay units, two that was attached to Rise Falcon and Rise Falcon itself.

 **Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon (R5/1000/2000)**

"I activate Blaze Falcon's effect! I use an overlay unit and with it, I can destroy all Special Summoned monsters on my opponent's field and deal 500 damage!" Kurosaki stated as homing lasers shot out from the wing span of Blaze Falcon and destroyed Keeper of the Shrine with it's lasers.

 **Haruto: 2600  
Hand: 3**

 **Kurosaki: 2450  
Hand: 4**

"Blaze Falcon attacks directly!" as Blaze Falcon flown straight at Haruto. "I activate my trap Card, Defense Draw! I reduce the damage to 0 and draw one card!" Haruto stated as Blaze Falcon did make contact with him and made the Duel Runner unsteadily wobble before regaining it's balance and he drawn a card.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Kurosaki stated as two face down cards appeared in either side of him.

 **Haruto: 2600  
Hand: 4**

 **Kurosaki: 2450  
Hand: 2**

"Haruto negates the damage and draws an a car,d the Duel between this two is like a struggle who can take out the other in rapid blows while Haruto has no cards left on the field! What will he do now!?" Melissa explained in a excited tone.

"My turn, draw!" Haruto declared and drawn a card, making his hand six. "Hurry up ad come at me, I have many opponents I need to defeat!"

Haruto looked back in irritation. "Don't underestimate your opponent!" Haruto said and noticed something further up ahead, underneath the highway, it was Crow's children, Amanda, Frank and Tanner but with them was... "Yuzu!" Haruto said in surprise as they passed underneath.

Haruto looked back at their retreating forms. " _Thank goodness she's okay, that's something I can tell Yuya!_ " Haruto thought and looked at the card he had drawn. " _This card is...! Okay,, we'll try you out!"_ Haruto thought and spoke. "I activate Card of Red Jewel, with this, I can send one Level 7 Red-Eyes monster from my hand to the Graveyard and in return, I draw two cards!" Haruto stated and picked Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and drawn two cards and looked in surprise.

" _This is...! I see, so you want your debut... okay, we'll-_ " Haruto felt a strange sensation, similar to how he called upon Archfiend Black Skull Dragon when he thought about Serena and he felt he was somewhere else, far away.

* * *

-?-

Haruto found himself sitting in a house and he recognized someone familiar in front of him even though they never met before, it was Yugo, one of the participating Duelists except and he spoke. "So Rin, you need to have a Tuner monster then an appropriate level." Yugo explained as Haruto looked down to see cards he was unfamiliar with called Wind Witches and voice he never even heard before spoke, thought to him, it felt like he was speaking.

"Fine then, one more time!" The feminine voice came from from his lips that sounded confident and Haruto looked to see that on the girls body he seemed to inhabit, there was a bracelet with a green gem that lit up before his vision was overtaken and before him was a unfamiliar Dragon.

* * *

-Duel-

Haruto was snapped back to reality as Kurosaki's voice rung out. "What are you waiting for?! Make your move!" Kurosaki called out and Haruto blinked and spoke. "Uh yeah, I activate Silver's Cry, with this card, I can brig back a Normal monster from my Graveyard, I bring back Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon since he's treated a Normal Monster in my Graveyard!"

Haruto's familiar monster reappeared above him, letting off a roar and Haruto looked thoughtful. " _I shouldn't attack since he's got two face down's, then I'll just have to..._ " Haruto heard a different roar, resonating somewhere within his being and he spoke. "Okay, I'll call you out then!" Haruto said, unbeknownst to him, his normal brown eyes were now tinted orange.

"I summon the Tuner monster, Maiden with Eyes of Red!" Haruto called out as a flash of light appeared and beside him was a black haired woman with it cascading down her back like Kushina Uzumaki as her face was lightly freckled, her eyes were a striking crimson red while her garb was a normal brown skirt that has Red-Eyes Black Dragon etched in on the sides.

 **Maiden with Eyes of Red (LV 1/0/0)**

-Serena's Room-

Serena sat upon her bed, cuddling a pillow, watching the screen and she was surprised as let go of the pillow as it feel to the floor" A Tuner monster!?" She said in surprise

-Security HQ-

Yuya looked at the screen with Roger who was attempting to sway him over to his side, especially revealing he was from the Fusion Dimension. and he too was surprised by this. " _Haruto has a Tuner monster? But where did he..._ " Yuya wondered in his thought.

-Duel-

"A Tuner monster?" Kurosaki said, his tone bit a little surprised as Haruto looked to the monster, recalling the moment he found her when he was escaping the Facility and spoke. "I tune the Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with lLevel 1 Maiden with Eyes of Red!" Haruto called out as Maiden nodded her head slightly before flying forth and became one green Synchro Ring as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon flown into it, becoming seven white star before a flash of light occurred.

" _ **With a Maiden's prayer, the Black Dragon evolves to new heights! Synchro Summon! Descend from the sky and show us your new power! Level 8! Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"**_

Emerging from the light was a much more improved version of the ordinary Red-Eyes, it's wingspan was completely see-through while it's head's horns were more spikier and it's body had additional scales, almost like a ribcage while it's claws and feet were more sharpened but slimmer and finally, it's tail being more scaly.

 **Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon (LV 8/2800/2000)**

"I activate Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon's effect! I can destroy one of my opponent's monsters and deal half of that monster's ATK, however, in turn, the battle damage you take when I use this effect is also cut in half! Spiritual Flare Blast" Haruto called out, he was also actually drifting as well as he extended a hand out as his new monster reared it's head back as red flame gathered in it's mouth and let it loose upon Blaze Falcon.

"Counter Trap! Raid Raptors: Desperate! When I control a 'Raid Raptors' monster, It negates a destruction effect and I draw one card!" the red flame dispersed by a strong wind.

"Battle! Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon attacks Blaze Falcon! Crimson Flare Blast!" Haruto called out, he was also actually drifting as well as he extended a hand out as his new monster let loose a dark red sphere and it connected with Blaze falcon and Kurosaki having 900 LP removed

"Since I activated Red-eye's effect, you take halve the damage you would of normally have taken." Haruto said, readjusting his Runner to go forward and breathed a bit more easily.

"Kurosaki's LP have been hit with Haruto's new Synchro monster! What will eh do now?!" Melissa asked as Kurosaki looked at Haruto. " _A Synchro monster, if he was from the Academia, he wouldn't use another Dimension's method... but I can't let my guard down! This could be a trap!_ " and Kurosaki spoke. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up Magic Raptor's Force! I Special Summon the Blaze Falcon that was destroyed! I overlay using it as material! I Xyz Summon a Raid Raptors that's one Rank higher!"

 _ **"Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptor - Revolution Falcon!"**_

 **Raid Raptor - Revolution Falcon (R6/2000/3000)**

"In response to Haruto's Synchro monster, Kurosaki answers by reviving his monster and Ranking it up higher!" Melissa stated in excitement.

"When Revolution Falcon is Xyz Summoned using a 'Raid Raptors' Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it can destroy one of my opponent's Special Summoned monsters and deal damage to half of that monster's ATK!" as Revolution Falcon shot out burst of compressed air at Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon.

"Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon's effect activates when it's Special Summoned he cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects until he end of the next turn! Dark Barrier!" Haruto declared as a black shield of energy rose up and blocked the attacks.

"I set a card and end my turn!" Haruto stated and he shook his head a bit, closing his eyes before re-opening them, his eyes returning to their usual brown.

 **Haruto: 2600  
Hand: 5**

 **Kurosaki: 1550  
Hand: 3**

Kurosaki pulled up alongside Haruto. "My turn!" Kurosaki drawn his card. "I activate Rank-Up Magic: Skip Force! I overlay using Revolution Falcon as material! I Xyz Summon a Raid Raptors Xyz monster that is two levels higher!" before Revolution's form changed in purple energy and Haruto was surprised. "A Double Rank-Up!?"

" _ **Dauntless falcon... Ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth scorching light! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Take flight! Rank 8! Raid Raptors – Satellite Falcon Cannon!"**_

 **Raid Raptors – Satellite Cannon Falcon (R8/3000/2000/OU: 2)**

Haruto looked as the monster that Kurosaki used to defeat Dennis appeared and he knew it's effects as well. " _But he cannot reduce Spirit Dragon's attack since it's protected until the end of his turn._ " Haruto thought as a sort of reassurance.

"I'm not done yet! By sending Rank-Up Magic: Raid Force from my hand to the graveyard, I can add one 'Rank Up Magic' card form my Graveyard to my hand! I add Skip Force into my hand... and play it! I use Satellite Falcon Cannon as material and overlay!"

"What?! Another Double Rank Up!?" Melissa and Haruto said at the same time as Satellite Cannon Falcon entered an Xyz vortex and then it exploded

" _ **Falcon of ultimate creation... Fly to victorious heights with the will of your countless comrades! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come Forth! Rank 10! Raid Rators – Ultimate Falcon!"**_

From the mists emerged a gold and blue blue with an impressive semi circle on it's back as it's Overlay units surrounded it.

 **Raid Raptors – Ultimate Falcon (R10/3500/2000/OU: 3)**

"It's an amazing duel between Synchro and Xyz at this point!" Melissa stated in happiness as Kurosaki spoke. "I activate Ultimate Falcon's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, it negates all the effects of all cards my opponent controls for this turn and their Monster's ATK is decreased by 1000!"

"Wait... what?" Haruto looked as Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon had an aura around it and it's 2800 ATK decreased to 1800. "Of course... it isn't a single target..." Haruto realized.

"Battle! I attack Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon with Ultimate Falcon! Final Glorious Pride!" as Ultimate Falcon took to the skies and shot a ball of antimatter or was it a dark crackling energy sphere as it made contact with Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon and further more, decreased Haruto's LP by 1700.

"If Ultimate Falcon was Xyz Summoned using a Xyz ' Raid Raptors' Monster, during the End Phase it was Summoned, it lower the ATK of all monsters my opponent controls by 1000! But if they control no monster, they take 1000 damage!" Kurosaki said with an angry tone.

"Haruto only has 900 LP remaining!" Melissa stated as Haruto spoke. "Your Ultimate Falcon may affect monsters on the field but not in my Graveyard or a set card, I reveal my trap card, Immortal Dragon! I bring back Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto stated as his ace monster returned and Haruto looked as Red-Eyes ATK was reduced by 1000.

Haruto looked up as they went past Yuzu and she turned to look as they were getting farther away. "Why didn't Haruto summon out Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon if he has that Trap then?" Yuzu asked herself.

"I end my turn!" Kurosaki stated and Haruto breathed in relief as Kurosaki pulled up alongside him. "Why didn't you revive your new Dragon or for that matter, your Fusion Dragon?"

"Look... I won't deny the Academia has done horrible things and carding people, I seen it with my own eyes and how they treated this fun game as a way to hurt people,, for me... Duel Monsters is something everyone should enjoy in a good way, not lording it over others... This card, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon represents potential, instead of something that could always bring me victory, I want to believe in the potential the Red-Eyes has to offer and it all started with Red-Eyes Fusion, opening up the door to new possibilities."

Haruto looked on ahead and continued. "If anything, I want to stop the Academia and make them realize what they are doing is wrong and the Lancers are the only way I can do that, you may not treat us as comrades but you helped us survive, you say everyone is your enemy, does that mean your younger sister is one too?" Haruto asked Kurosaki.

Kurosaki looked at him. "Ruri is...!" Kurosaki was about to say as Haruto stared at him and Kurosaki saw familiar pink eyes stared back at him as Haruto had raised the visor up. "I'll swear to help save your sister from the Academia, as a fellow Lancer but also as a fellow Duelist, I'll believe in the potential we can save her and everyone else, in fact, I'll bet it on my next draw, if I beat you here and now, you let me help you save Ruri and if I don't win next turn, I'll refrain from Fusion Summoning ever again seeing as how Fusion is what made your home be in the state it's in right now."

" _Ruri...!_ " Kurosaki thought and closed his eyes. "Fine, I'll accept your terms, show me how you can win this." Kurosaki said and Haruto gave a a smile before drawing. "My turn!"

 **Haruto: 900  
Hand: 6**

 **Kurosaki: 1550  
Hand: 2**

Haruto looked to his hand and spoke. "I activate Monster Reborn, this card lets me bring back any Monster in the Graveyard and I...!" Haruto found himself all alone as he looked to the images of Monsters he could summon and looked to see Black Metal Dragon was beside him. " _Black Metal Dragon...?_ " Haruto then saw something and heard a dragon's cry.

" _Another... Dragon? My deck hasn't let me down yet so I'll believe in it!_ " Haruto thought and spoke. "I Revive my Black metal Dragon in ATK Mode!" Haruto called out as the familiar small Metal Dragon appeared.

"I activate the Spell Card, Equality! With this, I target one monster on my field and all Monsters become that monster's Level, I target Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and treat Black Metal Dragon as Level 7!"

"Two Level 7 Monsters... could it be...?" Kurosaki said as Haruto continued. "I overlay the Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with the Level 7 Black Metal Dragon!"

The two Dragons gave off a roar before becoming dark energy and entered a Xyz vortex before it soon exploded.

" _ **Dragon with eternal flames, descend now and show the world your potential! Xyz Summon! Rank 7, Take flight! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"**_

From the exploding vortex emerged a dragon with a edgy metal sheen as it's wingspan was a dark crimson red but more notably, it's wings also had an exhaust port that blazed out orange fire like you'd see on a hog then it's dual tails also emitted a blazing orange fire, adorning the new dragon's chest was a dragon head while the dragon's spiky body from before was even more spikier and danger and it's mouth had a orange hue, ready to unleash its flames.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon (R 7/2800/2400/OU: 2)**

"I activate Lightning Vortex! With this card I discard 1 card from my hand and with it, destroy Ultimate Falcon!" Haruto stated as lightning crashed down upon Kurosaki's ultimate Falcon.

"If that's your goal then too bad, Ultimate Falcon cannot be destroyed by card effects!" The lightning soon dispersed before it could touch Kurosaki's Monster and Haruto continued. "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's effect activates, when my opponent uses a card effect, you take 500 damage as a result!" Red Flare Metal Dragon's exhausts let loose cinders of fire onto Kurosaki as his LP decreased by said amount.

"I activate my Dragon's effect! By detaching an overlay unit, I can bring back a Red-Eyes monster in my Graveyard and thanks to Lightning Vortex from earlier, I got that! So come on back, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerged as his Metal counterpart devoured one of the overlay units.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Haruto has two dragons on his field like Yuya before him, can these two Dragon's help him get past Ultimate falcon!?" Melissa asked and Haruto picked out another card "I activate Dragon's Unite and equip to my Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, he gains 400 ATK for every Dragon I control! And that's two so he now has 3600 ATK! Go Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, Attack Ultimate Falcon! Full Throttle Fire Blast!" Haruto called out.

Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon gave a roar and turned, and from it's exhausts, a powerful flame erupted , as his claw gleamed with metal and the Dragon shot forward with an unnatural speed before it came in close to Ultimate falcon and let loose a powerful fire breath as Ultimate Falcon exploded and Kurosaki's LP decreased by 100.

"Here comes my final attack! Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Kurosaki with Inferno Fire Blast!" Haruto called out as the legendary black dragon let loose a sphere of dragon breath a sit made contact with Kurosaki.

"...And Haruto wins the hot tempered Duel between himself and Kurosaki!" Melissa cried out as the Runner were returning to the Stadium.

 **Haruto: 900  
Hand: 1**

 **Kurosaki: 0  
Hand: 2**

Haruto and Kurosaki soon pulled up into the Stadiums s cheers and confetti were abundant in the stadium and Haruto pulled off the helmet as did Kurosaki.

"I will definitely climb back up and eradicate my enemies, you better defeat yours too." Kurosaki said and Haruto looked at him. "No, more like... we'll take them down together, after all, aren't we comrades?" Haruto asked and held up a fist as Kurosaki closed his eyes for a moment before giving off a smile and making one of his own as their tapped their fists against one another.

-Serena's Room-

Serena looked at the screen and she was for once, speechless at what she witnessed. "Synchro... and Xyz... Is that really the same Haruto? But somehow, I can't help but feel glad he won... I'll have to do my best in my match too!"

* * *

And with that, the Duel is over and Haruto advances once more with two new Dragons and also, a strange event to happening to him, how was he able to pull off not only a Synchro Summon but an Xyz Summon as well?

I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!

* * *

New OC Cards Debuted in this Chapter

 **Name: Maiden with Eyes of Red  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Tuner  
Effect: When this card is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack, and if you do, change the battle position of this card, then you can Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes " from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. You can only use 1 "Maiden with Eyes of Red" effect per turn, and only once that turn.  
ATK/DEF: 0/0**

 **Name: Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon  
Attribute: DARK  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon/Synchro  
Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Red-Eyes" monsters  
When this card is Special Summoned: Dragon-Type monsters you currently control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects until the end of the next turn. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can target this Monster, you can halve its ATK attack your opponent directly, the ATK is returned to normal at the End Phase.  
ATK/DEF: 2800/2000**

 **Name: Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon  
Attribute: DARK  
Rank: 7  
Type: Dragon/Xyz  
Effect: 2 Level 7 monsters  
This card cannot be destroyed by card effects while it has Xyz Material. Each time your opponent activates a card or effect while this card has Xyz Material, inflict 500 damage to your opponent when that card or effect resolves. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.  
ATK/DEF: 2800/2400**

 **Name: Equailty  
Type: Normal Spell  
Effect: Target 1 Monster you control, all Monsters on your side fo the field gains the same Level as the targeted Monster.**

 **Name: Dragon's Unite  
Type: Equip Spell  
Effect: The equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF for every Dragon-type Monster you control.**

 **Name: Immortal Dragon  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard or 1 of your Banished Dragon-type monsters.**


	18. Chapter 18: Dice Roll of Destiny!

Hello and welcome to Chapter 17! Well, things are certainly taking a turn for the worse in ARC-V as Zarc is revived! This is certainly a first for the protagonist to well, be controlled and be evil, judging by the preview, Zarc looks to be inhuman with Yuya's face and Sora and Aster will Duel against him in hopes of returning Yuya to his normal self.

What else, the Dimensions have started to become fused as we witness old characters return such as Yuzu's father and the three students, but Ray's revival is taking time, my guess is someone has a piece of Ray not even Leo knows about or perhaps her soul is dwelling within Reira all this time?

In other news, Zarc and his cards have their effects finally been shown and also, Cosmic Blazar Dragon, Yusei's Top Clear Mind Synchro Monster that didn't exist in the anime but in an alternate timeline is coming out too!

Let's see, anything else to note... ah yes, the story shall not time-skip again as we have Serena and Yugo's duel and the finals coming up, plus we can't miss a Jack Atlas Duel can we?

Well, enough about my ramblings, let's get the Reviews answered and then begin the Chapter!

 **KaiBlastX7**

Did I forget that you can only summon the mastered impact monster in chapter 16s review when your opponent has 4000 or more LP and you have under 1000 lp

Er no, but I believe I said before, these Impact monsters and such seems to be something that you yourself would probably want to make your own story from.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

YAY! Haruto Won; KEEP Up the Excellent work; This story keeps getting better and better;

Thank you for the ever constant support!

 **RoyalTwinFangs**

Very nice chapter. Does he has rank up cards too?

Haruto will get Rank-Up cards too, but later on in the story.

 **darkwarp**

great chapter and loved the oc red eyes snychro monster and whoever made it i say great work on it looking forward to the next chapter

Made it myself! :-)

 **FantasyMan92**

Awesome so far. Here's a ritual monster I thought of:

Red Eyes Chaos Dragon

level: 7

Attribute: dark

effect: cannot be special summoned except by the effect of Red Darkness. When successfully ritual summoned, negate the effects of all cards your opponent controls. If this card battles a monster and destroys it: Inflict damage equal to its attack to the controller.

May be considered since well, a Ritual Red-Eyes will appear in the story.

 **Ciandoo**

Keep going I like this,I'm likening this story SO MUCH! Is haruto eye colour changes relate to yuzu serena rin ruri for some reason? Please update chapter 18 I love this story so much

Calm down, remember, Christmas was coming in as I did need to catch up with relatives as I haven't seen them since August and to your question of the eye colour changes relating to the girls? Wait and see.

 **nexusknight2**

Great chapter my good author! Okay about the impact monster the effect WAS/IS overpowered. The impact monsters where introduced in "Future card buddyfight DDD (triple d)"

So that IS where these Impact monsters were coming from, I never watched any of Buddyfight, the only card game shows, I watch is well, as you guessed Yu-Gi-Oh and Cardfight Vanguard before it became Gear Chronicle and a new protagonist and such, ah Misaki, how I miss you being in the spotlight...

Now we answered those, let's get this Chapter underway!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Red Eyes! The duel between Kurosaki Shun and Makoto Haruto is underway as Kurosaki relentlessly pressures Haruto with the Raid Raptors and constant Xyz Summons while Haruto barely held on and performs a Synchro and Xyz Summon to help him survive as Haruto wins and advances to the Semi-Finals of the Friendship Cup while managing to forge a bond with Kurosaki, he also discovers Yuzu is alive and well! Now it's the second round of the Quarter Finals and it's Serena vs Yugo! What kind of Duel will these two show between Fusion and Synchro?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 4, Trump Card]**

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A bright flash of light shone and from it, many cards were whizzing by as Haruto was wearing a black helmet with a red visor over his eyes as he grabbed a card as the camera moved forward, revealing him to be wearing a riding suit of pure black with red stripes on the legs and arms and he played the card on the Duel Runner that was obscured from view before the title screen appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Giragira moeteru. Samenai yume demo miteiru yō ni.  
(Burning bright. Like you're still watching an unending dream.)**

Yuya was shown putting his deck into a machine as it auto shuffled it and Yuya went to pick up his helmet that has his goggles on, when he was in proper view, he was revealed to be also wearing a Riding Suit as he had a Duel Runner nearby and the area was crowded with audience members

 **Karada ga motomeru. Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo.  
(Your body yearns for it. A place where those who are strong are.)**

Yuzu was picking up her helmet and looked out as Serena was brushing any dust off her Runner, both wearing Riding Suits, Yuzu in pink and white with a Pink Duel Runner while Serena had a dark red/blue combination as her Runner was purple.

 **Kurakura yureteru. Tashika na mono nado koko ni wa nai kara  
(Shaky, wavering. What you're looking for is nowhere to be found.)**

Kurosaki was putting his gloves on wearing a navy green riding suit as he clenched his fist.

 **Tada tada motomeru. Chikara no afureru basho wo.  
(But you're still seeking it. A place overwhelming with power.)**

Yugo was sitting as looking at models posing for pictures while drinking from a water bottle, almost as if he was trying to look under their skirts in a annoyed look under but then Yuzu immediately jumped by with her paper fan and made a swipe before jumping to the other side of the camera, out of view as Yugo looked befuddled at what just happened as the models looked behind them.

 **Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru.  
(The next battle is waiting for me.)**

Haruto was sitting in a chair, his Deck and Helmet on a table as he leant forward, hands clasped together, his elbows on his knees as he looked contemplative as the scene changed to Roger, Akaba Leo and Obelisk Force with the Council of the City.

 **Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru.  
(I can hear the sign of new days coming.)**

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A countdown timer appeared counting down from 3 seconds and Duel Runner wheels sparked as Haruto played a card, calling forth Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, and Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon with Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon behind him as Maiden with Eyes of Red was flying beside him then Yuya summoned forth Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Timesword Magician and Tuning Magician with the scene changing to Yugo summoning Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba sono ato wa jibun shidai da yo.  
(Whether your smile can shake this world is all up to you.)**

Kurosaki plays a card as he Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Falcon as the monster was shown to be in outer space, the scene changing to Yuzu and Serena both Fusion Summoning and back to back as they rotated then Bloom Diva and Moonlight Leo Panther appeared out of the Fusion Vortex and out from a wall of fire, Red Dragon Archfiend Scaright flown out with Jack on his Duel Runner

 **Egakidase, sono monogatari wo. Kimi koso ga shujinkō darō?  
(Write a new chapter in this story. After all, aren't you the hero?)**

Haruto was riding his Duel Runner as he summoned forth Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon and Yuya alongside him as he summoned Enlightenment Paladin a brief moment before Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon took up the space that as the two of the Dragons soon clashed, creating sparks before a before the scene changed to Haruto, Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki, Yugo as Haruto standing as confetti was raining down in the Duel Stadium.

* * *

 **Chapter 18  
Dice Roll of Destiny**

-Duel Stadium, Evening-

The sun was setting over the City as evening was put into motion as Melissa was in her helicopter, approaching the Stadium. "Now it's time for the final match of the second round! Vying for a spot in the best four are... Yugo and Serena!" Melissa happily announced into her microphone.

Two large holographic images of the two Duelists appeared, Yugo with his hands at his sides while Serena had her arms crossed as the crowd cheered out Serena's name as well as Yugo's.

Yugo pulled up to the start line and removed his helmet and looking back at the sun setting over the horizon. "A fierce flame burns in my heart, an inferno as fiery as that crimson sun. Yes- with this burning heart, I make a promise to the sun, Rin... and Yuzu in heaven. I'll win this duel for the both of you." Yugo said, imagining the two girls, make sure you watch." Yugo muttered.

-Commons-

Yuzu gave off a sneeze as she sat on a crate with Frank, Amanda and Tanner and rubbed her index finger under her nose. " _Maybe I caught a bug_?" Yuzu wondered to herself befor elookign at her bracelet.

-Flashback-

Yuzu watched as Haruto and Kurosaki whizzed by them and a pink flash of light occurred from her bracelet, she was certainly confused. " _But Yuya and Yugo aren't anyway close by..._ " Yuzu thought, she wasn't teleported away either and focused on the Duel again, witnessing Haruto's unexpected Synchro Summon and a bit later on, the same happened again for a few moments before his Xyz Summon but Yuzu didn't notice until one of the children noticed.

-Commons-

" _Why did my bracelet act up like that? Well, it's stopped for now..._ " Yuzu thought.

-Duel Stadium-

"Serena has shown up on the course!" Melissa stated as Serena pulled up at the start line and noticed Yugo's stare off into the sunset. "What do you think you are looking at?" as Yugo took notice as Serena raised the visor. "Your opponent is right here! Ignoring me when I'm your opponent is disrespectful behaviour for a duelist!" Serena said in irritation but Yugo dropped his helmet and had the most open faced expression one could muster.

"Rin." Yugo said and Serena was confused. "huh?" and Yugo went to tackle hug her. "Rin!" and Serena did the most natural thing she could do, she uppercut him, sending Yugo into a spiral. "Get lost!" as Yugo unceremoniously crashed behind her. " _Rin? That girl that Yuzu said looks like us?_ " Serena realized, looking at Yugo who looked back with a daze. "Rin."

"I'm not Rin. I'm Serena." Serena stated as yugo blinked for a few seconds, what he saw was Rin in her Riding Suit before it faded away to reveal Serena. And Yugo closed his eyes. "I see..." Yugo said and continued. "I'm just asking to make sure... Are you sure you aren't Rin?" Yugo was up close, asking that question, his recovery being surprisingly swift.

"You're too close!" Serena said, delivering yet another uppercut and Yugo started to call her Rin again and again but Serena either kicked or punched him away each time. " _He's too annoying!"_ Serena thought as Melissa spoke. "Hey Yugo, how long are you going to keep this up? We can't start like this and you have to get on with your duel with Serena." Melissa looked to an assistant. "We're out of time? Well... er... sorry to keep you waiting! It's time for the final Duel of the second round! Action Field On! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!" Melissa stated

"Duel Mode, Auto-pilot, Stand by." Serena stopped defending herself to notice this and prepared herself for the countdown, lowering her visor. "Hey! Wait a second!" before Yugo hurriedly righted his Duel Runner and got on, visor down before both Runners Shot off.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Melissa stated as Serena shot off with Yugo lagging behind and the two spoke.

" **Duel!"**

"Yugo got a late start after all, will Serena pass the Duel Palace gates first and claim the first move?" Melissa asked as Yugo accelerated and came up beside Serena, looking at her. " _Just like Yuzu, she does look like Rin it's like I'm having a Riding Duel with Rin right now."_ Yugo saw Rin once more and the found himself and her enjoying it. " _Rin, this was our dream. Duelling together in front of a huge audience someday._ "

"Hey, are you there?!" Serena's words cut through his daydream and Yugo snapped out of it, looking at her. "Don't smile like an idiot while looking at someone, it's gross! But your duel with Sawatari was impressive. Show em what you've got!" Serena said with a small smile

However in Yugo's mind all he heard was "Show me what you've got, Yugo!" seeing Rin say those words and Yugo's emotions were sky high with hearts in the background. "YAHOO!" Yugo euphorically said as Yugo shot ahead and passed through the gate, the Duel was now officially on.

 **Yugo: 4000  
Serena: 4000**

"Lets go, my turn! I Summon Speedroid, Denden Daikou!" Yugo stated as he pulled a card out of his hand a handheld Drum appeared before hand grabbed it and that hand was attached to a monster looking quite similar to a cowboy but it was chibified.

 **Speedroid Denden Daikou (LV 3/1200/1000)**

"And I end my turn!" Yugo said with a smile then Serena spoke. "Oi, all you did was summon a monster with 1200 ATK in ATK mode? What about set cards? Are you... going easy on me!?" and Yugo made the realization as Serena had the most disappointed look on her face.

"You're far from what I expected." Serena said in a disapproving tone and looked ahead. "How disappointing." Serena then accelerated, leaving Yugo behind in a fluster and spoke clearly. "My turn!" Serena drawn, her hand at six.

"I summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly!" Serena stated, placed the car don the Disk as from a summoning circle a the familiar woman-like butterfly appeared.

 **Moonlight Purple Butterfly (LV 3/1000/1000)**

"next I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization from my hand!" Serena said before Yugo burst out, interrupting her. "It's not Fusion, I'm Yugo!" before Serena snapped back in response. "Shut up! Shove your nonsense down your throat! It's my turn! Shut up and listen!"

Serena breathed and continued albeit, more composed. "With it's effect, I fuse the Moonlight Blue Cat in my hand with Moonlight White Rabbit!"

The two monsters appeared in card form before they rotated and took form, the familiar blue cat and a female bunny girl wielding a hammer before they were pulled into the vortex.

" _ **The cat prowling in the azure darkness! The lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"**_

The familiar Ace Monster of Serena appeared with a dance before posing with her daggers, ready to fight.

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Serena Fusion Summons in an instant!" Melissa reported as Serena drifted her Runner with an arm extended. "I activate Cat Dancer's effect! I tribute one 'Moonlight' Monster so I can attack all of my opponent's monsters twice! I release Purple Butterfly!" Moonlight Purple Butterfly soon disappeared before the gown on cat Dancer lit up in a light blue hue.

Yugo looked on in shock. "Huh? What's with that!?" Yugo asked in surprise as Serena spoke. "Battle! Moonlight Cat Dancer! Attack Denden Daikou!" Serena commanded as Cat Dancer thrown her daggers which connected with Denden Daikou in the stomach, the firs tone bouncing off before the second one caused an explosion.

 **Yugo: 2800**

"Due to Moonlight Cat Dancer's effect, my opponent's monster is not destroyed by the first attack!" Serena stated as Denden Daikou was shown to be unharmed.

-Haruto's Room-

"And with that effect, Serena can deal serious damage, it gives the opponent a sense of being backed up against the wall as the effect of not destroying the monster in the first battle and throws them off balance..." Haruto noted, watched the Duel with interest.

-Duel-

"I Attack Denden Daikou again with Moonlight Cat Dancer! Full Moon Cresta!" Serena called out as Moonlight Cat Dancer gathered bright white energy sphere before it broke apart as she shot out an energy beam at Denden Daikou and destroyed it and dealing Yugo more damage.

 **Yugo: 1600**

"Yugo takes 2400 damage in an instant! Serena overwhelms Yugo with a brilliant first strike!" Melissa stated as Yugo muttered to himself. "She's not bad... " Before he smiled. "I know... you're such a nag... thanks for bringing me back to my senses. " Yugo said as Serena righted herself. "I end my turn."

"I made a promise." Yugo said as Serena looked back. "I promised to win the Friendship Cup... but I'm making a pretty awkward impression, Rin would berate me for sure."

"I see, but I'll settle this on my next turn." Serena stated as Yugo spoke. "You're real confident, nothing's decided yet, that means there's still a way for me to win, I'll show you... when I got it together, I'm real strong! My turn!"

 **Yugo: 1600  
Serena: 4000**

"When there are no monsters on my field, I Special Summon Speedroid Beigomax form my hand!" Yugo stated as from a summoning circle, a chain of spinning tops appeared, coated in electricity

 **Speedroid Beigomax (LV 3/1200/600)**

"Next I Normal Summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo played another card as a big yellow dice appeared with floating nodes around it.

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (LV 1/100/100)**

"I tune the Level 3 Speedroid Beigomax to the Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo declared as Red-Eyed Dice disappeared in a flash of light and became a Green Synchro Ring that floated over to Beigomax as Beigomax became three white stars that soon aligned and a brilliant flash of light occurred.

"The thousand-faced shadow of the maze, slash through the chaotic darkness with your sharp blade! Synchro Summon! Level 4! Highspeedroid Kaitouran Puzzle!"

Form the light, a strange humanoid creature appeared in blue armour with light green outlines with a orange scarf and at firs,t there was five fo them before they all melded into one.

 **Highspeedroid Kaitouran Puzzle (LV 4/1300/1600)**

"Yugo pulls off a splendid Synchro Summon!" Melissa said and Serena looked ahead. "If you'd Synchro Summoned at the start, this Duel would of be more of a challenge." Serena looked back at Yugo. "Your duelling is full of openings!"

Yugo closed his eyes and responded to her. "Duelling isn't that straightforward." as Serena was confused. "What did you say?!" Serena asked as Yugo continued. "You're strong, no doubt about that, but see, your duelling is too by the book, you think you've already won just by looking at the way the field is right now. But a Duel won't simply follow a clear-cut theory!"

"There's no victory without a logical strategy!" Serena answered and Yugo asked with a smile. "Is that so? Battle! I attack Moonlight Cat Dancer with Kaitouran Puzzle and activate his effect! Once per turn, when he battles a Special Summoned monster, it's ATK is doubled! Go!"

Highspeedroid Kaitouran Puzzle soon held a kunai that was somehow sheathed into it's body as it leapt forward to strike as Melissa spoke. "Yugo attacks! Will he destroy Serena's ace monster?!" Melissa asked in anticipation.

A alarm noise was heard as the side barriers and the overhead arches shown 005 → 610. "What is it?" Serena asked in surprise as a voice rung through. "Altering the course. Altering the course." as the course up ahead disappeared and created a different route . "The course has changed?!" Serena asked in surprise a she looked at the screen on her Runner. Before ti made the turn, Yugo on the other hand.

"I can't decelerate fast enough!" Yugo said before gritting his teeth and pressed a button above the throttle as his Duel Screen switched from Auto to manual as he barely drifted and stayed on track by the tip of the barrier before accelerating.

-Haruto's Room-

Haruto was surprised. "The course changed?! I don't recall... this even occurring in the previous matches... what's going on?" Haruto asked, he narrowed his eyes a bit at the screen.

-Duel-

Serena saw a glint of light and leant over, grabbing an Action Card. "I activate Action Magic: Great Escape! I end the Battle Phase!" Serena said as the battle was cancelled and Yugo spoke. "Puzzle's effect ends with the Battle Phase."

"Serena grabs an Action Card thanks to the altered course! She avoided a pinch!" Melissa stated, following after the duel in the helicopter. "I said so, didn't I?" Yugo asked as Serena looked behind her. "The road will change here and there just like that. I say that but that was close." Yugo gave a grin. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

The two Runners were soon entering back into the Duel Palace and Serena looked back. "Looks like it's over next turn like I predicted." Serena said and Yugo looked with wide eyes. "You're on about that again? You're not just lookalikes... even your stubbornness is the same. Seriously." Yugo muttered.

"My turn!" Serena stated as she drawn.

 **Yugo: 1600  
Serena: 4000**

"I Summon Moonlight Black Sheep!" as from a summoning circle a butler dressed anthropomorphic sheep appeared, giving a rather graceful bow.

 **Moonlight Black Sheep (LV 2/100/600)**

"Next I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization from my hand! I fuse Moonlight Black Sheep and Moonlight Cat Dancer!" The two monsters entered the vortex in a swirl of energies just before.

" _ **The beast lurking in jet-black darkness. The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Panther Dancer!"**_

A shadowed figure jumped in front of the moon, faint laughing chuckles heard as she stepped out from the shadows as an anthropomorphic panther lady appeared with tanned skin, her black hair covering her eyes as she word a bustier with a large dark pink sash and she wielded rather large crimson red claws where her knuckles were, albeit like Wolverine.

 **Moonlight Panther Dancer (LV 8/2800/2500)**

"I activate the effect of Moonlight Black Sheep in my Graveyard! When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard as Fusion Material, it returns to my hand. I'll end it this turn. Battle! I attack Kaitouran Puzzle with Moonlight Panther Dancer! " Serena declared.

Panther charged up a sphere of dark energy before launching it at Kaitouran Puzzle as Melissa spoke. "The new monster backs Yugo into a corner!" as Yugo spoke. "I activate Puzzle's effect! When ti battles a Special Summoned monster, it's ATK doubles just once!" Yugo declared as Kaitouran Puzzle now had 2600 ATK.

"I knew you would do that" Serena said with a smirk. "Panther Dancer's effect! This card can attack all the monsters on my opponent's field twice!" Serena stated as Yugo was surprised. "It has the same effect as Cat Dancer?!"

"When I use this effect, it also doesn't destroy my opponent's monster with the first attack." Serena said as the attack connected and dealt 200 damage to Yugo's LP. "Puzzle's effect ends and it's ATK returns to normal." Serena noted as Puzzle's ATK returned to normal and Yugo gave a nervous laugh. "This is getting tricky." Yugo admitted.

-Haruto's Room-

"Wow, Serena... she just may have won this duel the foresight of Puzzle's effect... but... I can't help but feel Yugo didn't set his two cards for nothing, if it were me, I'd be more wary of what potential threat they are." Haruto said aloud.

-Duel-

"Any last words?" Serena asked Yugo who responded. "Um, wait a sec." before looking around for something to use and looked disappointed. " _This is bad.. I'll really lose like this. How do I get out of this?_ " Yugo thought and saw a glint of light behind Serena. "There's one!" Yugo stated and accelerated forward.

Serena looked from where she was drifting. "Damnit, he spotted an Action Card!" Serena cursed before the blaring noise from before happened again. "Altering the course. Altering the Course." and Yugo saw the Action Card was no longer available and drifted to following the new route. "What's going on?" Yugo asked in irritation.

-Haruto's Room-

"The course changed again? This can't be a one-off surely?" Haruto said, he highly doubted anyone would interfere with the Duel for one thing. "Plus, in previous matches, there's been no alterations, why change the course on the fly?" Haruto asked himself.

-Duel-

"Was the course changing planned? No.. guess the goddess of victory is leaving me in the lurch, I can't grab Action Cards and I only have 1400 LP left. I guess it's over. Sorry Rin." Yugo admitted in depression. And closed his eyes in apology before recalling what Rin said to him before.

"That's right, my strength is..." as Serena spoke. "I'm done waiting, What about you? Go! I attack Puzzle with Panther Dancer! Scatter!" Serena said as Panther Dancer prepared to claw it's opponent. "Here gone nothing! I activate my Trap! Re-Dice! I choose one Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck and activate it! I choose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Next I negate the effect of the Dice Monster, red-Eyed Dice and Special Summon it! Red-Eyed Dice's level will be the same as the number rolled from Re-Dice then Red-Eyed Dice becomes material to Synchro Summon the chosen monster! The Puzzle on my field is Level 4! To get out the Level 7 Clear Wing, I have to roll a three on Re-Dice... but if it's another number, then all monsters on my field are destroyed!"

"They're all destroyed?!" Serena asked in surprise of the gamble Yugo was taking. "I would get out of this with an Action Card,but since I can't do that, I'll try my luck."

-Haruto's Room-

Haruto gave a smile. "I see, relying on luck... that's another way to duel..." Haruto said before he felt a strange sensation and when eh blinked, he found himself elsewhere, he was flying along the circuit and he noted something, he was following behind Yugo as he had Puzzle on the field with Red-Eyed Dice. " _Wait... am I... duelling Yugo?!_ " Haruto thought in confusion, he experienced this strange sensation two other times as he heard Serena's voice.

-Duel-

Serena's bracelet shone for a few moment but she didn't notice as her attention was sorely focused on Yugo's move. "A duel based on luck is nothing but a game!" Serena stated as Yugo responded. "That it's fun! That's the real fun in duelling!" as Serena felt a a sensation within her, it felt like, excitement to her., it was a foreign feeling.

"Dice Roll of destiny... Go!" Yugo cried out as a dice rolled and Serena looked up as the dice landed ominously on the road and it landed on a three. "it's a three!" Serena said in surprise

"Alright! Red-Eyed Dice becomes Level 3! Let's go! I tune the level 4 Kaitouran Puzzle tot he now Level 3 Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo said as Red-Eyed Dice became three Synchro Rings and Puzzle become 4 white stars.

" _ **Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 7, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"**_

The white and black body of Clear Wing took shape as it's luminescent green wings shone brightly as well as it's legs with blue paudrons adjourning it's chest and wrists, it's yellow eyes shining and it gave off a roar as Haruto within Serena looked at it with... excitement, ti was different seeing it up close personally.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LV 7/2500/200)**

"But Panther Dancer still has the higher ATK... You're still in trouble!" Serena said with a confident smile, the feeling of excitement rising further and further up inside of her and Yugo responded. "We'll see about that. In any case, I just don't know when to quit."

Serena accelerated and rode past as Yugo spoke out. "Let's go! The real fun... is just getting started!" Yugo said passionately.

"I'm in tip-top shape, right Rin?"Yugo asked Serena and Serena looked back. "I'm not Rin!" and Yugo apologized. "Sorry" as Serena continued. "I told you, since the attack was diverted from the 1300 ATK Puzzle to the 2500 Clear Wing, you'll take less damage, but you're still no match for me! Go Panther Dancer! Attack Clear Wing!" Serena stated confidently.

" _If I were Yugo right now, I'll bet anything his other face down will change that!_ " Haruto thought and Yugo responded. "And like I said, I just don't know when to quit I'm not just going to reduce the damage , witH Clear Wing as the target, I activate the Trap, Dice Colosseum of Destiny! I re-roll Re-Dice and if it's an even number, Clear Wing gains 1000 ATK! But if it's an odd number, Clear Wing is destroyed!" Yugo stated and Haruto spoke. "Gambling again? That's a really bad habit." but instead of his voice, Serena found herself saying it.

"It all depend son the luck of the timing! Go dice roll!" Yugo stated as the dice rolled once again and it landed on a 6, an even number which meant Clear Wing gained 1000 ATK.

"3500 ATK! It 's more than Panther Dancer!" Serena aid in surprise as Yugo spoke. "Now the tables have turned!" and Serena thought to herself. " _I'm out of options._ "Serena realized before her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden course change once again

" _Again?! This is the third time now!_ " Haruto thought as Serena grabbed an Action Card. "Lady luck's really shining on you, when you're in a pinch, the course changes and you can get to Action Cards." Yugo said as Serena looked back at him. " _That's it! Whenever Serena's in trouble, the course abruptly changes so she has an advantage, then this Duel is..._ " Haruto thought in realization before paying attention to Serena's move.

"I activate the Action Magic: Miracle! With it's effect, Panther Dancer isn't destroyed and damage is halved!" Serena stated as the two monsters clashed and Serena's LP took 350 damage. "At the end of the Battle Phase, Clear Wing's ATK returns to normal.

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Serena stated and spoke. "I'm not keen on it, but I've been saved by luck, just like you..." Serena said as Yugo spoke. "Luck?! We'll see about that!"

"What?!" Serena asked as Yugo continued. "You were saved by the changing course, not luck." as Serena felt something resonate within her at that statement, she felt... truth lay in those words every since the third change. "Well even if the entire City wants you to win... I'll win! Let's go! My turn!" Yugo drawn his card.

 **Yugo: 1400  
Serena: 3650**

"it's here! I summon Speedroid Pachingo-kart!" Yugo stated as a small machine that looked like a small ship appeared.

 **Speedroid Pachingo-kart (LV 4/1800/1000)**

"When this card is successfully summoned, I can destroy one car don the field and during the turn I use this effect, Pachingo-kart cannot attack! I destroy Panther Dancer!" Yugo declared, pointing at the monster I question.

"Too bad, Panther Dancer can't be destroyed by my opponent's card effects." and Yugo spoke. "Before you negate my destruction effect, there's something I have to do." and Serena looked back in surprise. "What?!"

"I activate Clear Wing's effect! When a Level 5 or higher monster is targeted by an effect, the activated effect fo the monster is negated and it's destroyed! Dichroic Mirror!" as Clear Wings' green wings glowed brightly before the dragon roared and a burst of light escaped the green tips.

"I destroy... Pachingo-kart and until the end of this turn, Clear Wing's ATK is increased by the ATK of the destroyed monster which is 1800!" as Clear Wing's ATK increased to 4300.

"4300 ATK?!" Serena said and Haruto thought to himself. " _That's a strategy I didn't expect, destroying your own monster to get a power boost!_ "

"Let's go! Battle! I attack Panther Dancer with Clear Wing!" Yugo declared as Clear Wing prepared unleash it's breath but then to no surprise, the course changed once again. "It's at it again?" Yugo said and Serena had to agree. "It's unnecessary!"

Haruto saw the Action Card and spoke. "Serena! Don't take it!" Haruto blurted out and to his surprise, Serena didn't even attempt to reach out for it at all as Clear Wing destroyed Panther Dancer. " _No way.. did she.. hear me?_ " Haruto thought in surprise as Serena was blown form the force as her LP decreased to 2150.

"I won't take an opportunity that's a set up!" Serena said and heard Yugo. "You're wrong there, Serena, No matter when, no matter the situation, grab any chance you've got! My childhood friend who looks so much like you used to get mad and tell me off like this." Yugo shown the Action Card that Serena purposefully missed.

"The Action Card!" Serena said in surprise as Yugo spoke. "Yeah, the one you missed earlier, thanks to you, I got it!"

"I said it earlier, a duel based on luck is nothing more than a game! I wont' treat a duel like a game! I'll defeat you my own way! I'll give everything I got in my duel!" Serena stated and Haruto thought. " _Serena... I see... okay! Let's win this... your way!_ " Haruto thought with approval.

"Bring it! I'll win this duel my way too!" Yugo called out, following after her as Melissa spoke. "Both duelists make their declarations of victory!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Moonlight Reincarnation Dance!" Serena said as Haruto continued in synch. "When a Moonlight Fusion monster on my field is destroyed, I add two Moonlight monsters from my Deck to my hand!"

Serena reached out and picked out cards that ejected out, revealing them to be Pendulum Monsters. "Pendulum's up next huh... Looks like you're all set." Yugo said and Serena responded. "Yeah, I'm all set for victory." Serena said with a smile as Yugo continued. "I set one card face down and end my turn, at the same time, Clear Wing's ATK returns to normal."

The two rode into the palace once again as the crowds cheering their names out was certainly ringing throughout the area and Serena found this to be a strange experience, looking to the stands in confusion.

"How's this for hyped! Let's everyone even more pumped up! Both of this!" Yugo said, listening to the cheers and Serena gave a smile. "Fine by me!" as she thought to herself. " _Why? Why do I feel so uplifted since the third course change? My heartbeat is out of control, what is this feeling that's threatening to burst from my chest?"_

"Wait, there is something I should be saying right now... Something like a catchphrase..." Yugo muttered as Serena smiled and spoke out clearly. "Ladies and gentlemen!" as Yugo realized it. "That's the one!" as Serena continued on as she and Haruto spoke in synch. "Then let's give it our all in this duel!"

As the two exited the Duel Palace as Melissa spoke in enthusiasm. "the Duel returns tot he highway course! What will Serena come up with? What will Yugo do?" Melissa asked in excitement.

"My turn!" Serena drawn a card and looked at it.

 **Yugo: 1400  
Serena: 2150**

"From my hand, I set the Scale 1 Moonlight Wolf and Scale 5 Moonlight Tiger on the Pendulum Scale!" As Serena placed the two cards on the Disk, the word Pendulum lit up on the Duel Disk as beside her were two pillars of light with anthropomorphic tiger and wolf respectively with a Scale of 1 underneath Wolf and 5 under Tiger.

"With this, I can Summon level 2 to 4 monsters at the same time! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! First up, Moonlight Black Sheep, Next up, Moonlight Purple Butterfly!"" Serena called out a dark pink portal opened up in the sky and two energy beams escaped from and formed into Moonlight Black Sheep and Purple Butterfly.

 **Moonlight Black Sheep (LV 2/100/600)**

 **Moonlight Purple Butterfly (LV 3/1000/1000)**

"I activate Moonlight Tiger's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I negate the effect of one Moonlight Fusion monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Come! Panther Dancer!" Serena called out as the familiar Fusion monster returned.

 **Moonlight Panther Dancer (LV 8/2800/2500)**

"With Moonlight Tiger's effect, the Special Summoned monster cannot attack and will be destroyed at the End Phase." Serena explained as Yugo spoke in surprise. ! A monster that can't attack and will be destroyed at the End Phase?! Let's see what you got up your sleeve!"

"Next I activate Moonlight Wolf's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can Fusion 1 Moonlight monster from my Extra Deck and monsters used as material aren't sent tot he Graveyard but instead, banished! I fuse all three of my monsters!" Serena stated.

" _ **Elegant beast that dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Leo Dancer!"**_

Form the vortex emerged a female anthropomorphic wielding a huge scimitar befitting her size as she wore a regal tribal outfit with a dark red sash as her knee pads were in the shape of a lion, her feet being that of a beasts as it's red eyes glinted with its tail swaying.

 _ **Moonlight Leo Dancer (LV 10/3500/3000)**_

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Moonlight Leo Dancer!" Serena called out as Yugo reacted. "I activate the Action Magic: Resuscitation! I increase the ATK of Clear Wing by 800 and he cannot be destroyed in this battle!"

Serena looked ahead with a smile. "If I grabbed that card earlier, Panther Dancer wouldn't have been destroyed and I would of taken less damage... I'm enjoying this duel thanks to this." before she realized what she said. " _I'm... enjoying a duel?_ " Serena thought in surprise as Leo Dancer struck Clear Wing who battered away the scimitar it wielded, causing a resonating effect between 3500 ATK and 3300 ATK respectively, dealing 200 damage to Yugo

 **Yugo: 1400  
Serena: 2150**

"Resuscitation's effect ends and Clear Wing's ATK returns to normal."Yugo stated as Serena continued. "Leo Dancer can attack twice in one Battle Phase and after the first attack, all Monsters on my opponent's field are destroyed!"

"For real?!" Yugo asked in surprise as Serena spoke. "Looks like the odds are in my favour again," and Yugo responded with a grin. "Nothing's decided yet!"

"I'll end this! I destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Leo Dancer's effect!" Serena called out as Yugo countered. "I activate Clear Wing's effect! When the effect of Level 5 or higher monster has been activated, that monster's effect is negated and destroyed! Dichronic Mirror!"

Clear Wing's wings lit up once more as Leo Dance had a red aura surrounding her being before a purple bubble covered her being. "Leo Dancer cannot be targeted my opponent's card effects so it's ineffective! Now Clear Wing can't avoid destruction!"

The bubble burst and shot electricity at Clear Wing as Yugo spoke. "I'm not done! I banish Resuscitation and activate my Counter Trap, Miracle Cool Mirror! This turn, Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"Even if it can't be destroyed, Leo Dancer still has one more attack! Take this damage! Go Leo Dancer!" as Leo Dancer sliced through Clear Wing who remained in tact and Yugo taking 1000 damage.

"I see, you're not just depending on luck all the time. Not bad. I end my turn." Serena stated as Yugo spoke. "The real fun... is just getting started!

Haruto blinked in surprise. " _Isn't that... Yuya's catchphrase?_ " Haruto thought as Yugo spoke. "My turn!"

 **Yugo: 200  
Serena: 2150**

"I activate the effect of Denden Daikou in my Graveyard! When I have less than 1000 LP, I banish this card and Special Summon a Tuner monster from my Deck! Come! Red-Eyed Dice!"

 **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (LV 1/100/100)**

"I tune the Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to the Level 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo declared as Red-Eyed Dice became one green Synchro Ring as Clear Wing flown into it, becoming see through become becoming seven white star that soon aligned and with a brilliant flash of light occurred and from it, emerged the same form of Clear Wing except now,everything that cone green was now pure crystal and the dragon also had no lower legs either, much like it's previous form.

" _ **Spread those wings shining with sacred light... Strike your enemies with your radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"**_

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon )LV 8/3000/2500)**

"Battle!" Yugo declared and Serena was surprised. "You're attacking Leo Dancer when Ti has the higher attack?"Serena asked and Yugo answered. "You got it, I attack Leo Dancer with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon and activate his effect! When it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, it adds that monster's ATK to it's own during battle!"

"6500 ATK?!" Haruto and Serena said in disbelief as Yugo continued. "This is it! Krustallos Edge of the Gale!" Yugo called out as Crystal Wing bathed in shining light and shot forward with such an unbelievable speed and roared, tearing right through Leo Dancer who exploded sand Serena spun in a circle in the Runner before steam came out.

 **Yugo: 200  
Serena: 0**

"The outcome of an impressive match! Our winner, Yugo! Both duelists displayed a splendid duel with all their might! Let's also give a round of applause for Serena!" as the evenign became night time with fireworks shooting off as the two Duellists returned and when they pulled up, Serena removed her helmet and gave a honest smile to Yugo.

"That was fun. For a duel to be that enjoyable... Thank you." Serena said to Yugo who was a bit embarrassed. "hey, I'm not exactly thrilled that you're thanking me after I beat you." Yugo gave a laugh and Serena could see Yuya for a moment as did Haruto. "Yuya?" and when Yugo was confused, Serena made a quick response.

"No, it's nothing, Yugo." Serena extended a hand out to him as he took it. "Best of luck." Serena said and Yugo nodded. "Right."

Yugo was going all teary eyed and was about to hug Serena but Serena stopped him mediately by well, punching him in the face. "You.. you really pack a punch in everything you do..."

Serena muttered to herself. "Bringing smiles to everyone through duelling huh..." Serena looked up at the night sky. " _I think I understand a little of what Haruto and Yuya were trying to say before..._ " Serena started walking towards the pits.

-Haruto's Room-

Haruto opened his eyes, it seemed he fell asleep somehow and rubbed his eyes. "I... Duelled? It felt like.. a dream..." Haruto asked himself before his eyes widened. "Wait... if it's true, then Serena's being sent underground!" Before looking to the TV as Melissa had a announcement.

"To everyone in the stands and our folks watching from home, we have a big surprise for all of you! We just got from the tournament officials and surprise surprise! They have declared the first match fo the semi-finals will start tonight! The first round will be Saksaki Yuya vs Makoto Haruto!"

Haruto blinked for a few moments before he let out a surprise yell. "W-What?!"

* * *

And that's' Chapter 18! Sorry it took so long but there was Christmas to attend to! So an unexpected twist as Haruto faces off against Yuya in the semi-finals, but why has the semi-final match been pushed up the schedule for a night time Duel? And why si Haruto experiencing these strange events?

I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	19. Chapter 19: A Duel Between Dragons!

Hello and welcome to Chapter 19! I've been looking forward to this Chapter for some time ever since the Friendship Cup match ups since well, canon events are kind of off track slightly and this will be the last Red-Eyes Chapter for 2016, Chapter 20 will be in the year of 2017, man, this whole fic started in April on a whim because of the dimension travelling.

Sadly there's no Arc-V Episode on 31st since well, Japan celebrates the New Year and spends time with their family so instead, I decided to post Chapter 19 on New Year's just to fill that void.

Anyway, let's get these Reviews answered!

 **RoyalTwinFangs**

Not bad.

Eh, I'll take that response as a positive one.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK! I wonder what's next in Haruto's Journey; This makes me Shiver in Anticipation.

Wait and see, this is a Duel I've been waiting to do for some time!

 **KaiBlastX7**

What if haruto was from a fifth world a would where duel monsters are living creatures that live in peace with humans

Wouldn't know cause plans are secret.

Let's get right into this! CHAPTER START!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Red Eyes! Serena faces off against Yugo in the last match of the quarter-finals of the Friendship Cup, both Duelists trade blows equally, Serena being adamant in her belief that duelling wasn't fun and Yugo being distracted by Serena's resemblance to his childhood friend, Rin, there are abrupt course changes for some strange reason but in the Duel, Haruto experiences a strange sensation as he's taken along for the ride, Yugo's belief in luck eventually wins him the Duel but unexpectedly the first match of the semi-finals are taking place during the night and the first contenders are Haruto and Yuya, what kind of match will unfold since both are friends and know the consequences of losing to work in forced labour?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 4, Trump Card]**

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A bright flash of light shone and from it, many cards were whizzing by as Haruto was wearing a black helmet with a red visor over his eyes as he grabbed a card as the camera moved forward, revealing him to be wearing a riding suit of pure black with red stripes on the legs and arms and he played the card on the Duel Runner that was obscured from view before the title screen appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Giragira moeteru. Samenai yume demo miteiru yō ni.  
(Burning bright. Like you're still watching an unending dream.)**

Yuya was shown putting his deck into a machine as it auto shuffled it and Yuya went to pick up his helmet that has his goggles on, when he was in proper view, he was revealed to be also wearing a Riding Suit as he had a Duel Runner nearby and the area was crowded with audience members

 **Karada ga motomeru. Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo.  
(Your body yearns for it. A place where those who are strong are.)**

Yuzu was picking up her helmet and looked out as Serena was brushing any dust off her Runner, both wearing Riding Suits, Yuzu in pink and white with a Pink Duel Runner while Serena had a dark red/blue combination as her Runner was purple.

 **Kurakura yureteru. Tashika na mono nado koko ni wa nai kara  
(Shaky, wavering. What you're looking for is nowhere to be found.)**

Kurosaki was putting his gloves on wearing a navy green riding suit as he clenched his fist.

 **Tada tada motomeru. Chikara no afureru basho wo.  
(But you're still seeking it. A place overwhelming with power.)**

Yugo was sitting as looking at models posing for pictures while drinking from a water bottle, almost as if he was trying to look under their skirts in a annoyed look under but then Yuzu immediately jumped by with her paper fan and made a swipe before jumping to the other side of the camera, out of view as Yugo looked befuddled at what just happened as the models looked behind them.

 **Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru.  
(The next battle is waiting for me.)**

Haruto was sitting in a chair, his Deck and Helmet on a table as he leant forward, hands clasped together, his elbows on his knees as he looked contemplative as the scene changed to Roger, Akaba Leo and Obelisk Force with the Council of the City.

 **Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru.  
(I can hear the sign of new days coming.)**

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A countdown timer appeared counting down from 3 seconds and Duel Runner wheels sparked as Haruto played a card, calling forth Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, and Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon with Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon behind him as Maiden with Eyes of Red was flying beside him then Yuya summoned forth Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Timesword Magician and Tuning Magician with the scene changing to Yugo summoning Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba sono ato wa jibun shidai da yo.  
(Whether your smile can shake this world is all up to you.)**

Kurosaki plays a card as he Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Falcon as the monster was shown to be in outer space, the scene changing to Yuzu and Serena both Fusion Summoning and back to back as they rotated then Bloom Diva and Moonlight Leo Panther appeared out of the Fusion Vortex and out from a wall of fire, Red Dragon Archfiend Scaright flown out with Jack on his Duel Runner

 **Egakidase, sono monogatari wo. Kimi koso ga shujinkō darō?  
(Write a new chapter in this story. After all, aren't you the hero?)**

Haruto was riding his Duel Runner as he summoned forth Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon and Yuya alongside him as he summoned Enlightenment Paladin a brief moment before Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon took up the space that as the two of the Dragons soon clashed, creating sparks before a before the scene changed to Haruto, Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki, Yugo as Haruto standing as confetti was raining down in the Duel Stadium.

* * *

 **Chapter 19  
A Duel Between Dragons!**

-Duel Palace-

"Now then, it's time for the entrances of both players, Sakaki Yuya and Makoto Haruto!" Melissa called out as Haruto got on the Runner and shot out of where he was and he heard the mixed cheering of his name and Yuya's as Yuya was already at the start line as he pulled up and Haruto looked to his friend.

"Yuya." Haruto looked at him and Yuya looked to him. "I saw Yuzu during my Duel with Kurosaki, she's fine." Haruto said and Yuya nodded. "Yeah, I saw when I was with Roger." and Haruto was surprised by that statement.

" _Why was he with Roger in the first place?_ " Haruto wondered as Yuya continued. "I've made up my mind to win this tournament to bring smiles to everyone's faces, I'll win this and defeat jack, so I can tell everyone how fun duelling is and what makes it so wonderful. But now. I can't do that..." Yuya said and Haruto was confused.

"What do you mean?" Haruto noted the troubled expression on Yuya's face. "Right now, the members of the Council, Reiji and Reira along with Gongenzaka are captured by Security." Yuya explained and Haruto was surprised. "What, they are!?"

"Roger is trying to take over this city! He's from the Academia so that's why, I have to stop his plan, so... Haruto I have a favour to ask of you." Yuya said and Haruto looked at him. " _Roger is from the Academia? This is a twist... but, I'll believe Yuya._ " and then spoke. "I don't know what you're planning but you aren't alone in this, I'll try and do what I can." Haruto said to his friend before preparing himself.

"Now it's almost time for our Night Duel! The night stage for this match looks like jewels and gems scattered from an overturned box! Just what kind of battle will take place here!? Action Field On, Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!" Melissa called out the Action Field activated and the Action cards dispersed

"Duel Mode On, Autopilot, standby." the Duel Runner's modulated voices sounded as the countdown timer appeared and Melissa spoke. "Riding Duel... Acceleration!" sparks flew on the two respective Duel Runner and shot off.

" **Duel!"**

"Who will get out of the gate first? Let's see. It's... Haruto!" Melissa stated in excitement

 **Haruto: 4000  
Yuya: 4000**

"Heh, this reminds me our first ever duel back in You Show! Let's see how much I've improved since that Duel! I Summon Red-Eyes Magician Girl in ATK Mode!" Haruto said as a female mage was flying alongside him, it looked similar Apple Magician Girl except the outfit was all black with red trims and long flowing black hair while the wings were similar to Red-Eyes Black Dragon's and in her hand was a small black staff with a Red-Eyes head-piece

 **Red-Eyes Magician Girl (LV 4/1300/1100)**

"Then after that, I place one card face-down and end my turn! Your move Yuya!" Haruto said as Yuya nodded and let go of the handlebars and spread them out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! In this night sky of the city overflowing with light, feats your eyes on a beautiful flower of entertainment that will bloom right before you! My turn!" Yuya drawn a card, his hand at six.

"First, enjoy this beautiful and energetic dance! I activate from my hand, the Quick-Play Spell, Hippo Carniv... oh excuse me." Yuya realized a mistake. "let's top that with Super Hippo Carnival! I Special Summon Performapal Hip Hippo!" A pink hippo appeared, wearing a top hat and a form fitting waistcoat with a bow-tie that was orange with yellow spots.

 **Performapal Hip Hippo (LV 3/800/800)**

"When this card is Summoned, the remainder of my field is covered in hippo Tokens! Now come forth, Hippos!" as four Summoning Circles appeared and form them emerged female hippos wearing showgirl outfits.

 **Hippo Tokens x4 (LV 1/0/0)**

"And now dance, Hippo Dancers!" Yuya said and the they did just that, twirling even as Hip hippo twirled a baton he got some somewhere and Yuya smiled. "How was it, that was the Hippo Dancers of Super Hippo Carnival! Please enjoy the entrancing dance of these five hippos to your heart's content!" Yuya declared.

Haruto looked back with a sweat drop. " _I don't know if dancing hippos will ever catch on..._ " Haruto thought and spoke. "I activate my Trap Card, Partnership! With this card, if my opponent Special Summons a monster to their side of the field, I can make my Red-Eyes Magician Girl don a new outfit and her ATK increases by the ATK of Level 3 or lower monsters!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes Magician Girl's attire changed with a poof and she was now wearing a cheerleader outfit and holding two red pom-poms and dancing along with the Hippos.

 **Red-Eyes Magician Girl (LV 4/1300 + 800 = 2100/1100)**

"Hey hold on now, you're having your monster dance with the hippos?! Are you just messing around, this is an official Friendship Cup semi-final match you know! So take it seriously!" Melissa cried otu and Haruto spoke out. "But this is taking things seriously!" but in his mind, Haruto felt certainly out of place. " _Sorry Magician Girl..._ " Haruto thought and glanced to Yuya who sped forward, they were closing on the Security Building that was coming up.

" _Ah that's right, there is a way to get there, though... jumping off the Runner is a bit crazy..._ " Haruto thought but something was wrong, Yuya's Duel Runner wobbled shakily.

" _What happened?_ " Haruto thought and spoke. "Yuya, what's' wrong?!" Haruto asked in concern.

"I activate the Spell Card, Catastrophe Draw! I destroy five monsters I control and draw two cards from my Deck!" Yuya called out angrily as Haruto watched the Hippos disappear. "At this moment, Partnership's ATK boost returns Red-Eyes Magician Girl's ATK to normal." Haruto said, confused and thought. " _Is it me or did Yuya sound.. more... aggressive?_ "

 **Red-Eyes Magician Girl (LV 4/1300/1100)**

"I, using the Scale 3 Creation Magician and the Scale 8, Destruction Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared as Haruto watched as two pillars of light appeared and a magician draped in white and blue wielding what appeared to be doubled bladed sword with a shield connecting the two blades, and a robed sorcerer garbed in pink and white and only her left eye showing as the numbers 3 and 8 appeared respectively underneath while in the sky was an enlarged version of Yuya's Pendulum.

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 4 to 7! Sway, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monster servants! With your heroic and dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A red light escaped from the circle that the pendant made and from it, emerged Yuya's signature monster as it roared.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV7/25002000)**

"I activate Creation Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, i can target a monster to make it the same Level as another monster! I make the Level of Your Red-Eyes Magician Girl the same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's, 7!" Yuya declared, pointing at the said monster as her Level went from 4 to 7.

"W-What!?" Haruto asked in surprise as Yuya continued. "Battle! Go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Red-Eyes Magician Girl!" Yuya called out and Haruto spoke. "A-Attack?! This isn't what we had in mind!" Haruto called out.

"Odd-Eyes! With those dichromatic eyes, lay waste to all that leis before you! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya declared as Odd-Eyes let loose a dark red fire breath that connected with Red-Eyes Magician Girl as she gave out a scream.

"At this moment, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates! When ti battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle battle is doubled! Reaction Force!" Yuya stated as the orbs on Odd-Eyes glowed before the flame turned even fiercer with orange mixed in as Red-Eyes Magician Girl was destroyed.

"Gah!" Haruto cried out as he exited the smoke.

 **Haruto: 1600  
Yuya: 4000**

"2400 damage in an instant! I see that's why Yuya raised Haruto's monster from level 4 to 7!" And that switch from a carefree style to hard one! These two sides of a coin are all part of Yuya's entertainment right?" Melissa asked

"I activate Partnership's other effect, when the monster equipped with this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a monster with a Level lower than the equipped monster's from my Deck, so... Black Stone of Legend!" Haruto grabbed a card from his Deck and placed it on the Disk as the red stone appeared above him.

 **The Black Stone of Legend (LV 1/0/0)**

" _That's not it... Yuya's entertainment never was like this at all!_ " Haruto thought as Yuya spoke. "I end my turn here!"

" _Just what si going on!? For now, I got to at least try and survive!i" H_ aruto thought and placed a hand on his Deck. _"_ My turn! _"_ Haruto took a glance at the card as his hand was currently at four

"I activate Black Stone's effect! I can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 7 or lower 'Red-Eyes' monster! Fly by my side, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto called out as the Black Stone shone brightly and in it's place was the familiar sleeker Red-Eyes as the top half of it's wingspan was on fire.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV7/2400/2000)**

"I activate the Spell Card, Twin Twister! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy up to 2 Spell or Trap cards, I target your Magician's!" Haruto called out as two cyclones smashed into Yuya's Pendulum monsters, destroying them as he was now left with two cards.

"I activate Black Metal Dragon's effect in my hand! I equip him to Red-Eyes who gains 600 ATK!" haruto stated as the small familiar Dragon latched onto Red-Eyes's back as Red-Eyes ATK rose to 3000.

"I Gemini Summon my Dragon! Battle! Red-Eyes attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with inferno Flare Blast!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes drew back it's head and let loose an orange fireball that connected with Odd-Eyes and dealing Yuya 500 damage

"That's not all Yuya, if you recall, My Red-Eyes leaves a parting gift after the Battle Phase ends! You take 2400 damage!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon let loose another fireball, connecting with Yuya.

 **Haruto: 1600  
Yuya: 1000**

"Haruto strikes back and deals major damage of 3000! Yuya has lost all the card son his field as well! What will he do now?!" Melissa asked and Haruto looked to the lone card he had left. "I'll set one card face down and end it there!"

"My turn!" Yuya called out and spoke. "I activate the Spell Card; Amazing Pendulum from my hand! When there are no cards in my Pendulum Zone, I can add two Pendulum cards from my Extra Deck to my hand! I, using the Scale 3 Creation Magician and the Scale 8, Destruction Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 4 to 7! Pendulum Summon! Revive, from my Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" the familiar move from the previous occurred as Yuya continued.

"And from my hand Performapal – Longphone Bull!" as a Bull appeared, standing on two legs with a casino attire much like his fellow Perfomapal's but it's horns were that of old telephone handle.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV7/25002000)  
Performapal – Longphone Bull (LV 4/1600/1200)**

"With Longphone Bull's effect I add 1 'Performapal' with a 1000 or less ATK from my deck and I choose Performapal, Skeeter Skimmer and Normal Summon it!"

 **Performapal Skeeter Skimmer (LV 4/500/1600)**

The familiar bug monster appeared with it's top hat and it's gloved appendages but that was wasn't what Haruto was concerned with. " _That's two level 4 monsters! Surely he isn't...!_ " Haruto thought as his fears were confirmed with Yuya's move.

"I overlay my level 4 Longphone Bull with my Skeeter Skimmer!" Yuya declared a steh two mosnters became yellow and blue energies and flown in an Xyz vortex in front of Yuya's Runner that soon exploded.

 _ **"Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**_

The familiar black dragon appeared a sit let off a roar with two overlay units surrounding it's being.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** **(R 4/2500/2000/OU: 2)**

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Monster Effect! By using an Overlay Unit, until the turn ends, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls and increase its own by the same amount! Treason Discharge!" Yuya declared as an overlay unit disappeared and Dark Rebellion's wings opened up, electricity coursing through them before wrapped around Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, effectively binding it as well as lowering it's ATK to 1500 and increasing Dark Rebellion's by that same amount, putting it at 4000.

"The difference between the two monsters is now 2500! Haruto's LP is currently 1600, if this attack connects, it'll be Yuya's victory in one blow!" Melissa stated form her viewpoint.

"I activate Destruction Magician's Pendulum Effect, once per turn, I can target an Xyz Monster and have it gain a Level equal to it's Rank, I grant Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a Level of 4 and Creation Magician's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster and make it the same Level as another Monster! I make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's level the same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's!"

First, Destruction Magician let loose white stars from it's weapon as they hit Dark Rebellion who was bathed in the light as it gain a Level of 4 then Creation Magician fired a arrow between the two Dragons and it let loose a pink half sphere explosion as Dark Rebellion's Level was 7.

"Two level 7 Monsters, it couldn't be... that Dragon Yuya used against Reiji!?" Haruto asked in shock as Yuya continued. "I Overlay my level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! As the two Dragon's took to energy forms and entered a Xyz vortex and Haruto knew what was coming.

 _ **"Dragon of dual coloured eyes. Eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"**_

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (R 8/3000/2500/OU: 2)**

Haruto ducked from the purple lightning as he looked, the City's electricity blacked out, leaving just the highway lit.

"When Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is Summoned using Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as Xyz Material, it destroys all level 7 or lower monsters my opponent controls and deals damage equal to it's ATK! Overlord Howling"

Haruto gasped. "Not so fast! I activate Dragon's Legacy! I Select one Dragon-type Monster in my deck and send it to the Graveyard as Red-Eyes's ATK become the original ATK equal to that monster as well as negate it's destruction by a card effect, I send Red-Eyes Black Dragon to my Graveyard!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon broke out of the electric binding with it's ATK back up to 2400 while the original Red-Eyes appeared like mist and shielded it's Gemini Counterpart from destruction

"Haruto desperate defends himself with his Trap's effect! Where will this match go from here? Huh" Melissa stated and noticed something. "Th-There's nowhere to go! Both of them are going to fall off at this rate!" Melissa said in concern and Haruto looked ahead, there was a unfinished drawbridge that didn't connect the two lanes

"W-What?!" Haruto said in surprise. "Crap, crap crap!" Haruto immediately said in a panic. " _I can't jump off at this speed!_ " Haruto thought in a panic as Yuya went first and continued with his move despite the fact he was free-fall from the gap that his Runner went up on one of the unfinished lane. "I activate the Equip Spell, Supreme King's Wings from my hand! I equip them to Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragons' Blade like wings were soon coated with purple energy like net as odd-Eyes Rebellion caught the Runner with it's claws and flown across the gap. "Yuya flew!" Melissa stated and Haruto was now heading for the same gap.

"Oh no no no no!" Haruto said and closed his eyes tightly as he felt the solid ground disappear and felt gravity begin to take effect but it soon stopped and Haruto opened his eyes and looked, eh too was flying. " _How?_ " Haruto thought and looked up, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon was carrying him in both claws holding either side of the Runner.

"Red-Eyes!" Haruto said in shock before he was placed back down on the lane gently as Red-Eyes let go and flew up. " _...Thank you... Partner._ " Haruto thought with every fibre of his being.

"They both flew, Amazing! Now this is entertainment!" Melissa voice blared and Haruto took his time to breathe again and looked to his side, Yuya's whole posture was all rigid and for some reason, there was some of kind around his being. "Yuya, are you there? Answer me, this isn't like you!" Haruto called out to his friend and when Yuya turned his head, Haruto saw shining red eyes staring at him and Haruto leant back, taken aback by the strange scene.

"Go! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Attack Red-Eyes Flare Dragon! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's fangs flowed and he flown down low, tearing up the lane behind him and struck into Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon who exploded and dealing 600 damage to Haruto

"Urgh!" Haruto cried out as he spoke. "I activate Black Metal Dragon's effect when he is sent to the Graveyard, I add Red-Eyes – Lord Lancer to my hand!" Haruto stated as he shown the card and put it in his hand. "I end my turn here." Yuya stated.

" _Great, now what can I do?_ " Haruto thought and felt something heavy land behind him and his Runner shook a bit and he looked behind him, it was a familiar face. "Sora!" The light haired bluette was indeed there.

"Yuya isn't himself right now... so Haruto, I need you to bring him back to his senses for me!" Sora said and Haruto was confused. "What do you mean?" Haruto asked as Sora continued. "I would of liked to do it myself but... I need to protect Serena from them!" Sora looked off to where the moon was and Haruto looked, he could make out hang gliders.

"Is that..." Haruto looked back and Sora was gone " _Why would Sora be helping out now? That doesn't matter, right now something's wrong with Yuya and Serena's in trouble!_ " Haruto thought and closed his eyes, thinking about the dark blue haired girl.

"Then I got to end this right here, right now!" Haruto said and placed his fingers on the deck. " _If I want to get through to Yuya, I got to pull out all the stops, but Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Flare Dragon are in my Graveyard and I certainly don't have another copy of them,plus, I discarded Summoned Skull with that Twin Twister earlier on... answer me, my Deck!"_

 **Haruto: 1000  
Yuya: 1000**

"My turn!"Haruto drawn his card before he opened his eyes, looking at his hand of two. "I activate Graceful Charity! This card lets me draw three cards but then I must discard two!" Haruto stated and did just that and looked. " _I see! So that's what I can do!_ " Haruto discarded two cards, his hand remained at two.

"I activate Silver's Cry, with this I can bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haruto declared as the familiar Black Dragon appeared continued. "But that's not all Yuya! You're going to see the full power behind Red-Eyes before he got a overhaul! I offer Red-Eyes Black Dragon to Special Summon... Red_Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

From Red-Eyes Black Dragon's place was a metallized version of the monster as it's wing-span were a dark obsidian colour and it gave off a roar.

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (LV 9/2400/2000)**

"Haruto Makoto summons another new Dragon! What abilities could this Dragon have to match against Sakaki Yuya's Dragon?"

"I activate Darkness's effect! He gains 300 ATK for every Dragon-type monster that happens to be resting in the Graveyard, right now there's Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Black Metal Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and with Graceful Charity from earlier, I sent Keeper of the Shrine, so he gains 1200 ATK giving him a grand total of 3600!"

Haruto looked behind him. "Battle! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon with Darkness Fire Blast! I'm putting all of my power into this one attack Yuya so... snap out of it!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon pulled it's head back as faint images of the said monsters appeared behind him and a dark fiery breath escaped Darkness Dragon's mouth, connecting with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and dealing a total of 600 damage who cried out from the shock.

 **Haruto: 1600  
Yuya: 400**

"At this moment, Supreme King's Wings effect activates! The monster who destroyed the equipped monster in battle is destroyed!" Yuya declared as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon became a sphere of purple and red energy. "What?!" Haruto said in surprise and thought. " _No matter, Keeper of the Shrine is in my Graveyard, so when Red-Eyes Darkness is blown away, I can Special Summon him!_ "

"And it deals damage equal to it's owner equal tot he ATK of the destroyed monster!" And the sphere exploded, sending Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon flying out of existence as Haruto taken it's damage.

 **Haruto: 0  
Yuya: 400**

Haruto watched the smoke escaped his Runner and he pressed on the Accelerator to catch up with Yuya's form who lay prone on the Runner.

"Yuya! Oi, Yuya!" Haruto called out to him as Melissa spoke. "The winner of the semi-finals is... Sakaki Yuya! Just when Haruto's comeback seemed certain, Yuya let forth a burning counter! He might even eb able to give Jack Atlas an even match now!"

Yuya moved and he sat up, the Runner still going and seeing Haruto beside him ."H-Haruto...!" Yuya said and Haruto sighed in relief. "You're back to normal?" and Yuya looked at himself.

"What did I...?" Yuya asked himself and Haruto spoke. "Listen Yuya, during oru Duel, it looks like the Academia and they're after Serena! Sora went to save her, when we get back to the Palace... we'll ride off together! I doubt they'll allow my Runner to go on now it lost so..."

Yuya nodded and just as they were pulling into the Palace, Haruto grabbed his Deck and got off, barely avoiding the two men and got on behind Yuya and held on around the waist as Yuya accelerated the Duel Runner immediately.

"H-Hold on, you're leaving with the loser? C-Come back here Yuya!" Melissa called out as she had landed in the Duel Palace.

" _Hang on Serena... I'm coming!_ " Haruto thought to himself in determination.

* * *

And that's Chapter 19! Whew, it took most of the day but I really wanted to get this out for New Years! SO, what did you think of the Duel? As always leave a Review and add this story or myself to your favourites for an update on this! Until then, HAPPY NEW YEAR! -pulls a party popper while wearing a 2016 party hat as the introduced characters of Arc-V so far did the same-

* * *

 **New Cards Debuted in this Chapter:**

 **Name: Partnership  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: ** **If your opponent Special Summons a Level 3 or lower monster(s) to their side of the field, Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control and increase its ATK of your opponent's Level 3 or lower monsters. If the Monster equipped with this card is destroyed by battle or card effect Special Summon 1 Monster with a lower Level from your Deck.**

 **Name: Dragon's Legacy  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: ** **Target one Dragon-type Monster in your Deck and send it to the Graveyard as the Selected Monster's ATK becomes the original ATK equal to the discarded monster, you can also negate it's destruction by a card effect once per turn.**


	20. Chapter 20: Invasion! Obelisk Force!

Hello everybody and welcome to Chapter 20 and of course, a new year of 2017! I wonder how much longer ARC-V will continue sine we do have glimpses of the next Protagonist and apparently, it's with hover boards this time, but I also wonder what Summoning method they'll showcase, so far we had Synchro of adding levels together, Xyz by using two of the same Level and the Pendulum Monster for an all-out Special Summon and can be revived from Extra Deck.

Also, Dark Side of Dimensions is being released worldwide in cinemas as in February and I assure you, I'm certainly going to my local cinema to see the aftermath of the original show and the new monsters that came from the booster packs.

Anyway, let's answer some Reviews and get on with the plot.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

keep up the excellent work! this keeps getting BETTER and BETTER!

Thanks for the vote of confidence!

 **TheEmeraldMage**

So good duel between Haruto and Yuya and wow the original character lost to the main character. I thought Haruto was going to win but thank God that was not the case. So great way to end off 2016 and can't wait for what 2017 has in store for this fanfic.

Hey even Originals have to lose at some time, if they kept winning each time, either they'll get stale or become too predictable, besides, I always intended that Haruto would lose since the Duel in the finals always gives me shivers, plus it's also part of Yuya's development as the main character, can't deny him that!

 **Tobias97**

Pretty fast

When you get Reviews and such positive comments, it helps motivate the author to write up the next Chapter, I'll be honest, I never thought I'd reach Chapter 20 at this stage and expected to lose interest after a bit of time passed but with the Reviews, it kept me motivated and in turn gets me excited to type it down.

 **darkwarp**

dang oh well i thought haruto would win but then again i had a feeling this would happen all in all great chapter looking forward to the next chapter

It's a learning curve, if Haruto won every Duel he partaken in, they'll be as people say, a 'Mary-Sue' or such, but there's also a lesson in defeat which I know all too well during my time as a Duelist, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, it happens.

 **HunterHQ**

Quite an epic duel, nice to see Red eyes darkness finally utilised here. Wonder how Haruto and Yuya will handle Academia, also with the inevitable return of Zarc later on.

I'll be honest here, I was torn between Summoning Falling Meteor Black Dragon or Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon but the way I made the decision was simple, we already witnessed a Synchro and Xyz Summon against Kurosaki and as Haruto says, he likes to show even the old generation of cards can still keep up with the newer ones and to those who do ask where is the other Red-Eyes Fusion, be patient and wait.

 **Ciandoo**

Keep up the good work I like it

The positive comments keep me going!

Okay now that we answered the Reviews, let's get down to business!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Red Eyes! The first round of the Semi-Finals begins earlier than expected and it's two friends against each other, Haruto and Yuya, as the two meet up, Yuya tells Haruto about the situation that Jean Michel Roger who is in charge of Security is actually from the Academia and pushing to gain control of the City as well as holding the Council and Reiji's group prisoner, the two devise a plan to try and help them but a strange event occurs with Yuya who suddenly becomes aggressive out of the blue, Haruto does his best to try and stay alive and almost comes close to death with the sudden power outage in the City but thanks to Red-Eyes and Solid Vision, eh escapes it as he learns from Sora, Yuya wasn't in his right state of mind as well as the Academia had begun their infiltration of the Synchro Dimensions, putting all of his power into Red-Eyes, he manages to break Yuya out of his aggressive state and as soon as the two enter the Duel Palace, the two ride off on Yuya's Runner to locate Serena, can they find her in time?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 4, Trump Card]**

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A bright flash of light shone and from it, many cards were whizzing by as Haruto was wearing a black helmet with a red visor over his eyes as he grabbed a card as the camera moved forward, revealing him to be wearing a riding suit of pure black with red stripes on the legs and arms and he played the card on the Duel Runner that was obscured from view before the title screen appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Giragira moeteru. Samenai yume demo miteiru yō ni.  
(Burning bright. Like you're still watching an unending dream.)**

Yuya was shown putting his deck into a machine as it auto shuffled it and Yuya went to pick up his helmet that has his goggles on, when he was in proper view, he was revealed to be also wearing a Riding Suit as he had a Duel Runner nearby and the area was crowded with audience members

 **Karada ga motomeru. Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo.  
(Your body yearns for it. A place where those who are strong are.)**

Yuzu was picking up her helmet and looked out as Serena was brushing any dust off her Runner, both wearing Riding Suits, Yuzu in pink and white with a Pink Duel Runner while Serena had a dark red/blue combination as her Runner was purple.

 **Kurakura yureteru. Tashika na mono nado koko ni wa nai kara  
(Shaky, wavering. What you're looking for is nowhere to be found.)**

Kurosaki was putting his gloves on wearing a navy green riding suit as he clenched his fist.

 **Tada tada motomeru. Chikara no afureru basho wo.  
(But you're still seeking it. A place overwhelming with power.)**

Yugo was sitting as looking at models posing for pictures while drinking from a water bottle, almost as if he was trying to look under their skirts in a annoyed look under but then Yuzu immediately jumped by with her paper fan and made a swipe before jumping to the other side of the camera, out of view as Yugo looked befuddled at what just happened as the models looked behind them.

 **Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru.  
(The next battle is waiting for me.)**

Haruto was sitting in a chair, his Deck and Helmet on a table as he leant forward, hands clasped together, his elbows on his knees as he looked contemplative as the scene changed to Roger, Akaba Leo and Obelisk Force with the Council of the City.

 **Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru.  
(I can hear the sign of new days coming.)**

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A countdown timer appeared counting down from 3 seconds and Duel Runner wheels sparked as Haruto played a card, calling forth Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, and Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon with Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon behind him as Maiden with Eyes of Red was flying beside him then Yuya summoned forth Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Timesword Magician and Tuning Magician with the scene changing to Yugo summoning Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba sono ato wa jibun shidai da yo.  
(Whether your smile can shake this world is all up to you.)**

Kurosaki plays a card as he Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Falcon as the monster was shown to be in outer space, the scene changing to Yuzu and Serena both Fusion Summoning and back to back as they rotated then Bloom Diva and Moonlight Leo Panther appeared out of the Fusion Vortex and out from a wall of fire, Red Dragon Archfiend Scaright flown out with Jack on his Duel Runner

 **Egakidase, sono monogatari wo. Kimi koso ga shujinkō darō?  
(Write a new chapter in this story. After all, aren't you the hero?)**

Haruto was riding his Duel Runner as he summoned forth Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon and Yuya alongside him as he summoned Enlightenment Paladin a brief moment before Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon took up the space that as the two of the Dragons soon clashed, creating sparks before a before the scene changed to Haruto, Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki, Yugo as Haruto standing as confetti was raining down in the Duel Stadium.

* * *

 **Chapter 20  
Invasion! Obelisk Force!**

-Streets-

Yuya drove along a deserted street with Haruto holding onto him from behind as Yuya noticed something and turned a corner, seeing the hang-gliders that the Obelisk Force was using to fly into the City. "The Obelisk Force! So Academia is in this Dimension already?" Yuya asked as Haruto spoke. "Yuzu and Serena are in danger, let's hurry!" Haruto added.

"Yeah, we got to find Sora!" Yuya agreed and accelerated once more until they saw a big red flare. "That's-" Yuya started to say and Haruto finished it. "There! Hurry!" Haruto said

-Abandoned Building-

Hearing the noises of a battle, Yuya accelerated through a passageway and from it the two saw Reira looking exhausted and Serena as they landed nearby with three Obelisk Force members closing in. "Reira!" Yuya said as the Runner soon came to a stop and Reira gave a relieved expression before taking a stance. "I won't let you have Serena!"

Haruto got off and as did Yuya. "Leave it to us, Reira! Let's go, Yuya!" Haruto said and Yuya nodded, the two of their Duel Disks activating

In an unspecified number of turns, Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin as Haruto summoned Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Archfiend Black Skull Dragon. As the two spoke. "Battle!" Yuya called out and Haruto added his own declaration. "Attack the Obelisk Force!"

The four Dragons let loose their fiery breathes while Enlightenment Paladin slashed with a energy blade attack, sending the three Obelisk Force Members flying onto the ground before they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Yuya turned to the panting Reira as Yuya spoke in concern. "Reira!" who sounded like he was having a attack. "I won't... let you have Serena...!" as Yuya hugged the young boy. "Reira, calm calm, calm down." Yuya said as Haruto walked over to Serena who sat upright, looking exhausted. "You okay, Serena?" Haruto knelt down in front of her.

"Just... weakened from some nerve gas, that's all Haruto." Serena said to him and Haruto looked to her. "Why are you here though?" Haruto asked her.

"I was captured by Security... and he came to save me." Serena said, looking to Reira. "Then he was fighting off the Obelisk Force... all on his own. You did great" Serena praised Reira.

"Amazing, well done, Reira." Yuya said until footsteps were heard and three more Obelisk Force members came down with smirks before standing to the side as older man descended down the steps, wearing a military outfit and had an eyepatch over his left eye "You're... Barrett!" Serena said, recognizing the man.

"It has been a while, Serena." Barrett said and Serena's posture turned more tense. "You're here to take me back?! Piss off! I won't go back!" Serena stated as Barrett begun to approach her buy Yuya remained was in his path as Haruto stood up.

"Move." Barrett said and Yuya spoke. "I won't let you have Serena!" Yuya said and Barrett responded. "My name is Barrett. I will be taking Serena back to the Academia."

"I- no we won't allow that to happen!" Haruto said and Barrett eyed the two boys. "You intend to get in my way? Then I will defeat you!" Barrett's Duel Disk activated as did Yuya's

" **DUEL!"**

 **Barrett: 4000  
Yuya: 4000**

"First strike takes the advantage! My turn! I activate the Continuous Spell, Beastborg Polymerizer! Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a 'Beastborg' monster!. I fuse Panther Warrior with Dark Sentinel!"

Two cards appeared before they changed shape to reveal the Panther Warrior, a humanoid Panther wielding a scimitar and wearing a rather elaborate armour with a green cape and a shield while the other was a mechanical kind of bi-plane as the two entered the swirling vortex.

"Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness. Merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Beastborg Panther Preadator!"

From the vortex appeared was half was Panther Warrior wielding it's sword with the other half was completely mechanized with the left side being dark green with a metal wing.

 **Beastborg Panther Preadator (LV6/1600/2000)**

"I activate Panther Predator's effect! Once per turn, I can deal damage to my opponent equal to half the ATK of Panther Predator!" Barrett declared as Panther Preadator raised it's arms and from the red part which is supposedly over it's heart, fired a red beam do energy that pushed Yuya back with 800 damage.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Barrett stated as two face down cards appeared behind Panther Predator.

 **Barrett: 4000  
Yuya: 3200**

"Serena, I swore to the Professor... that I would definitely bring you back." Barrett said as Serena answered with her usual tone. "I told you I'm not going back!"

"You previously wanted to stand on the front lines as a Duelist Warrior, if you return with me, I will personally ask the Professor to grant that wish." Barrett said as Serena answered. "I... learned the truth... what the Academia has actually done! I don't want to be an underling of the Devil!"

"It's all right, I'll defeat the Academia! My turn!" Yuya drawn his card and looked at it, surprised at what eh drawn before looking back at Reira, Haruto and Serena as he spoke. "I, using the Scale 3 Creation Magician and the Scale 8, Destruction Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 4 to 7! Sway, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"

Two pillars of light appeared and a magician draped in white and blue wielding what appeared to be doubled bladed sword with a shield connecting the two blades, and a robed sorcerer garbed in pink and white and only her left eye showing as the numbers 3 and 8 appeared respectively underneath while in the sky was an enlarged version of Yuya's Pendulum before it swayed back and forth, eventually making a circular motion as three lights shot forth.

"Level 4! Performapal Salutiger! Level 4! Performapal Silver Claw and finally, Level 7! odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called out as a humanoid tiger dressed in attire similar to a ceremonial soldier appeared and the familiar Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared.

 **Performapal Salutiger (LV 4/1700/500)  
Performapal Silver Claw (LV 4/1800/700)  
Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"I activate my Continuous Trap! Beastborg Medal of the iron Chain! With this card's effect, as long as I control a 'Beastborg' monster., the monsters my opponent Special Summons just now cannot attack and they cannot change their battle position!" Barrett countered and Yuya was surprised. "What?! Then-!"

"Yes, as long as I control a Beastborg monster, your monsters cannot do anything!" Barrett declared as iron chains bound Yuya's monsters. "Monsters nuder the effect of Beastborg Medal of the Iron Chain cannot be destroyed in battle and if I do not control a 'Beastborg' monster, this card is destroyed..." Yuya looked up at his bound monsters as Reira took a shaky step towards Yuya.

"Yuya... I can... still fight!" Reira said as Yuya looked behind at the him." Reira, you don't have to!" as Reira was losing his balance and Barrett motioned for the Obelisk Force to continue.

Haruto activated his Duel Disk as Reira seemed to be having a panic attack. "Haru... to..." Serena said and Haruto spoke. "Reira, get back with Serena! Yuya, I'll handle this!" Haruto said as the three Obelisk Force activated their Disks as well.

"Field Spell: Cross Over." Haruto's Duel Disk said before the four of them spoke in unison.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Obelisk Force Red: 4000  
Obelisk Force Yellow: 4000  
Obelisk Force Green: 4000  
Haruto: 4000**

"I'll go first. " Red spoke and picked a card from his hand. "I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog from my hand." Red placed the card on his Disk as a mechanical dog appeared that was a staple in every Obelisk Force deck.

 **Ancient Gear Hound Dog (LV 3/1000/1000)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Red stated as Haruto put two finger son his deck. "Then my turn, Draw!" Haruto drawn his card and looked at his hand of six.

""I activate One For One, I discard one Monster card from my hand to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my Deck, come forth, Black Stone of Legend!" Haruto declared as the familiar big darkish red stone appeared in front of him.

 **The Black Stone of Legend (LV 1/0/0)**

"I activate Black Stone of Legend's effect, by releasing this Monster, I can Special Summon a 'Red-Eyes' monster that's Level 7 or lower! Appear before me, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto called out the Black Stone glowed in a flash of light before Haruto's signature Dragon appeared above him.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"I Normal Summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to treat him as a Gemini Monster! Battle! Red-Eyes attacks your Hound Dog! Go! Inferno Flare Blast!" Haruto declared as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon shot a fireball. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Fusion Trench, with this card, only Fusion monsters can attack!" Red countered as the fireball slammed into a rainbow coloured wall.

"...I set two cards and end my turn." Haruto stated, his hand at 2 with a disappointed expression before looking to Yuya's Duel He had summoned Dark Rebellion Xyza Dragon but the two Dragon's he controlled were bound in chains.

"Now you can no longer attack. We'll crush you on our turn!" Green said confidently, clenching his hand before drawing. "My turn! I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization from my hand! I fuse three Ancient Gear Hound Dog's in my hand!"

 _ **"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Ancient Gear Triple-Bite Hound-Dog!"**_

The familiar three headed mechanical beast appeared with it's hollow growling as well as it's power

 **Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (LV 7/1800/1000)**

"I activate Fusion Trench's effect, while a player only controls Fusion Summoned monsters, they can make one direct attack with a monster they control! Battle! I attack directly with Ancient Gear Triple bite Hound Dog! When this card declares an attack, my opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step!"" Green declared

"What!?" Haruto said as the monster let loose three fire beams as Serena looked at the Duel. "Look out..." Serena warned him in worry as Haruto crossed his arms, the attacks missed him and went through the windows as his LP decreased. "I end my turn." Green stated.

 **Obelisk Force Red: 4000  
Obelisk Force Yellow: 4000  
Obelisk Force Green: 4000  
Haruto: 2200**

"Stop! Don't you dare hurt Haruto and Reira!" Yuya called out, he too was bound by chains as Barrett spoke. "Your opponent is me!" as Reira was panting. "Back then... I fought and...defeated... Security! SO... This time too...!" Reira said as Haruto interrupted him. "Calm down Reira and rest! I swear I won't let your efforts go to waste, I'll protect Serena with all I have!" Haruto said in concern before his attention was drawn to Seena's tired out voice.

"That's enough... You've done enough!" Serena said and fallen tot he floor as Haruto turned around and went over to her. "You've fought enough! You protected me... " Serena said as she struggled to push herself up. "I can't let you or Haruto or Yuya get hurt for my sake... any more!" as Haruto helped her to lean against the bench of the abandoned subway. "I will fight too! I will protect myself!"

"How about you give us Serena before you become a card?" Yellow asked and Haruto spoke, facing them. "Not going to happen."

"Fine then. We'll just beat you and take her, my turn." Yellow drawn his card and continued. "I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse three Ancient Gear Hound Dogs to create Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!"

The previous scenario occurred as there was now a duplicate of Green's previous summon.

 **Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog (LV 7/1800/1000)**

"It's a repeat of the previous turn, as they say, history repeats itself, I attack directly with Fusion Trench's effect!" green stated as The new monster let loose the same attack and Haruto was blown back, slamming into the concrete wall. "Urgh!" Haruto managed to say as his LP decreased further. "With this, I end my turn." Green finished.

 **Obelisk Force Red: 4000  
Obelisk Force Yellow: 4000  
Obelisk Force Green: 4000  
Haruto: 400**

"I'll let you know, Ancient Gear Hound Dog has an effect that deals 600 damage if the player controls a monster, you only have a mere 400 LP remaining, so that means it's over for you in my turn, now let me ask you again, will you become a card and give us Serena?" Red asked as Haruto stood himself up.

"I'll never hand Serena over to you! She's someone I'll never give up on!" Haruto answered defiantly as Serena looked at the back of him. "Haruto...!" Serena said as Red spoke. "Fine then, then we'll move you aside! My turn!" Red drawn and spoke. "I activate Ancient Gear Hound Dog's effect! When my opponent controls a monster, I can deal 600 damage!"

Haruto quickly played a card. "Action Magic: Stand Up! If I would take effect damage, I can make the damage 0 and end your turn prematurely!" Haruto said and Red was surprised. "Where did you...?"

"When I was blown back, this happened to be there, now it's my turn!" Haruto drawn his card and looked to his hand of three and spoke. "it's time to take care of you three! I activate Ancient Rules, with this card, I'm able to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from my hand, so take to the field, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haruto called out as the familiar original dragon appeared.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Now, I overlay my two Level 7 Red-Eyes Monsters!" Haruto called out as the two dragon's roared and became purple energy entering an Xyz vortex before exploding in a brilliant flash of light.

" _ **Dragon with eternal flames, descend now and show the world your potential! Xyz Summon! Rank 7, Take flight! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"**_

A dragon with a edgy metal sheen as it's wingspan was a dark crimson red but more notably, it's wings also had an exhaust port that blazed out orange fire like you'd see on a hog then it's dual tails also emitted a blazing orange fire, adorning the new dragon's chest was a dragon head while the dragon's spiky body from before was even more spikier and danger and it's mouth had a orange hue, ready to unleash its flames.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon (R 7/2800/2400/OU: 2)**

"A Xyz remnant!?" Green said in surprise as Haruto stared at the three them, his eyes pink for a moment. "I activate his effect! Once per turn. I detach an overlay unit and with it, I can bring back 1 Normal Red-Eyes monster in my Graveyard, I have Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning in my graveyard but that's not who I'm going to bring back at this moment, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon as a overlay unit rests in my Graveyard and instead, I'll revive him, so come on back!" Haruto called out as his signature dragon soon returned.

"Then I activate Pot of Greed, this card allows me to draw two cards from my deck and I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, Maiden with Eyes of Red from my hand!" Haruto stated as beside him, a flash of light appeared and beside him was a black haired woman with like Kushina Uzumaki as her face was lightly freckled, her eyes were a striking crimson red while her garb was normal brown skirt that has Red-Eyes Black Dragon etched in on the sides.

"A Tuner monster now!?" Green said in surprise as Haruto spoke, his eyes turning orange for a second before becoming brown "I tune my Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with Level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Red!" Haruto declared as the Maiden flown up and became one Green Synchro Ring as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon flown into it, becoming seven white stars before a flash of light occurred.

" _ **With a Maiden's prayer, the Black Dragon evolves to new heights! Synchro Summon! Descend from the sky and show us your new power! Level 8! Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"**_

Emerging from the light was a much more improved version of the ordinary Red-Eyes, it's wingspan was completely see-through while it's head's horns were more spikier and it's body had additional scales, almost like a ribcage while it's claws and feet were more sharpened but slimmer and finally, it's tail being more scaly.

 **Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon (LV 8/2800/2000)**

"I activate Dragon's Mirror from my hand, this card allows me to banish monsters from my graveyard to Fusion Summon! I target my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!" Haruto said as the Yellow took a hesitant step back. "Fusion too?!"

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red, become one with the Fiend that caries your namesake! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Descend and show us your power! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"**_

Haruto placed the card on the disk and clasped his hands together when he chanted as the vortex shone and from it, emerged a dragon's head with dark red eyes that was dark grey while it's jaw was bone white and similar to Archfiend of lighting's and it's shoulders were Archfiend of Lightning's skulls breathing out orange fire endlessly and two more on the back of it's neck, it's body was rather a muscular dark orange like Archfiend of Lightning's with a white rib cage but right down the middle was a dark grey colouring and scales of Red-Eyes, cascading down to lead to begin connected to a tail that had the same dark orange skin in-between the joints, it's knee pads were pronged dragon's, it's claws being talons much like red-Eyes Black Flares with the dark grey sheen and it's feet that of Archfiend of Lightning's.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (LV9/3200/2500)**

"Now I activate one of my face-down Trap cards, Dragon's Fury, if I control 3 Dragon-type monsters, I can destroy all cards on my opponent's side of the field and deal 300 Damage to your LP for many Levels each monsters has, whoever in exchange, I cannot attack directly this turn." Haruto declared as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon gave off a unison roar as the Hound Dog's and Fusion trench were destroyed as Red took 900 for his level 3, and the other two, 2100 for their level 7's.

 **Obelisk Force Red: 3100  
Obelisk Force Yellow: 1900  
Obelisk Force Green: 1900  
Haruto: 400**

"I activate my other face-down Trap, Unison Attack! This card halves the ATK of all my monsters I control and combines their halved ATK power into one all out attack! Attack the Obelisk Force directly! Crimson Nova Blast!" Haruto called out as the three Dragon's reared their heads back and let loose their flamethrowers, melding into one before it scorched through the Obelisks who fell unconscious as they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

 **Obelisk Force Red: 0  
Obelisk Force Yellow: 0  
Obelisk Force Green: 0  
Haruto: 400**

Haruto breathed as Sora jumped down from a hole in the subway as Serena reconsigned Sora. "You're... from that time...!" as Sora approached her and Serena waved an arm to get him away. "Get away! I wont' go back to the Academia!"

"No, I didn't come here to take you back!" Sora protested and Serena looked at the youth. "Don't lie!" and Sora responded. "It's true that back then, I went to the Standard Dimension because I was ordered by the Professor to bring you back. But now it''s different."

"What is different?!" Serena asked him and Sora looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm... your ally!" and a new voice sounded in the subway. "Oh? So then that means you betrayed the Professor?" and everyone looked to the source of the voice that belonged to a male wearing a purple uniform with a dark reddish cape but his face looked very similar to Yuya and Yugo's.

"The same face as me!" Yuya said and Haruto recognized this person, that voice was familiar to him somehow until he recalled it.

-Flashback-

"What's the matter? Do you like playing tag?" The robed person asked with a deep tone, indicating it was a male as Haruto noted the ruins surrounding him which served to block his path and he noted the purple eyes and purple Duel Disk that was used against the girl he apparently was.

Another one appeared where the same robed person was in the Commons in a Duel, and soon his vision returned to normal

-Abandoned Subway-

Haruto was brought back to his senses as the new arrival spoke "the two of you have committed treason against the Professor, so I will be apprehending the both of you." the newcomer said moving a hand as three more Obelisk Force members as one commanded a Ancient Gear Hound Dog to tower over them.

"Now then... just capturing you wont' be any fun... so want to play a little." and Haruto asked a question, standing protectively in front of Serena. "Just... who are you?"

"Yuri... now I'd like to duel you." Yuri said to Serena and Serena looked at him. "Duel... me?" and Yuri laughed. "Oh right, you can't? It looks like you can't even stand!" Yuri pointed out and looked at Sora. "Then will you Duel in her place? Though for you, it'll be more of an execution than a arrest since dragging you back seems a hassle."

"I'll Duel you then!" Haruto spoke up, prepared to activate his Duel Disk until Yugo's voice was heard. "I found you, you smug bastard!" as Yugo came through on his Runner through a window. "This time, you won't get away! Duel me!"

"You again? You're really persistent aren't you? I'm a bit busy right now, so I'll deal with you later..." as Yugo cut him off. "Shut up! Do you even understand how long I've waited for this moment! Ever since you kidnapped Rin that day...!"

"That was just my job, you know. There's no point in hating me so much for what I'm ordered to do." and Yugo asked immediately. "An order?! From who!?" as Yuri responded. "The Professor obviously. That is true now as well, I have bring back Serena immediately.

"Huh Serena?" Yugo asked, noticing the other occupants just now and saw her. "What are you doing here?Didn't you lose to me and got taken underground?" Yugo asked her.

"Lost? I see... that's it. Then you'll do just fine." Yuri said to Yugo as Sora's arm was in Ancient Gear Hound Dog's jaw. "By the way, Obelisk Force, you aren't allowed to act on your own." as the Obelisks responded. "yes sir!" and Yuri continued.

"I will bring back Serena, so just sit there and wait patiently." Yuri said as Haruto stood ready to defend her and Reira but he was sweating a bit. "I _can't help Yuya right now, not with Reira exhausted and Serena barely able to move at all._ " Haruto thought to himself as Yugo immediately Summoned Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. And Haruto noticed a flashing coming from Serena's bracelet.

"The bracelet... again." Serena said before Yuri was chanting

" _ **Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance! Join together and and create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Poison dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"**_

 **Starve Venon Fusion Dragon (LV 8/2800/2000)**

From the vortex appeared a purple and green dragon with red and yellow orbs while it's wings had teeth and it's legs as saliva dripped down the jaws as Haruto looked at the menacing dragon and Serena spoke. "Th-that's!" Serena said as the flashing from Serena's bracelet was much more quickly as Haruto noted something.

"Is it me or... are the Dragon's... acting strangely? Haruto said, looking to the Four Dragons as Haruto noted the strange aura around Yuya who spoke out in a strangled voice. "We have waited, for this time... Now... Now is the time for our revival! We become one." as Yuya, Yugo and Yuri spoke in synchronization. As Haruto looked up, the sky was the colours of green, blue, orange and purple, and swirling like a vortex.

"Yuya!" Yuzu's came as she called out and a bright pink flash of light occurred as a powerful shock wave came out of nowhere and Yuya slammed into the ceiling before crashing tot he ground as Yuzu ran up to him and Yuya looked to her.

"Yuzu... why are you here?!" Yuya asked and Barrett spoke. "Hiiragi Yuzu, there's no point in continuing this Duel! You both are to come with me to the Professor " as Yuya spoke. "That's not happening, I won't let you have Yuzu!" as Haruto joined him. "Or Serena!"

Haruto watched as the duel continued, with Sergey's interruption and the surprising Summoning method of Synchro Summoning and Fusion Summoning at the same time and Barrett's swift destruction and Barrett pressed a button and Haruto reacted. "Serena!" Haruto reached out to grab her and get her out the way only to go right through the blue particles, Serena was spirited away by Barrett.

" _No...!_ " Haruto clenched his fists before the Duel had won in Sergey's favour and Yuzu was kidnapped by the man. " _We lost them both... dammit!_ " as the only ones left were him, Tsukikage, Yuya, Sora and Reira.

* * *

And with that Chapter 20 is done! I didn't do the whole Duel with Yuya, Barrett, Yugo and Yuri because well, that's canon and well, the focus was Haruto's participation, next Chapter will be Jack vs Sergey and Chapter 21... well, it's the Finals of the Friendship Cup!

I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!

 **Name: Dragon's Fury  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: If you control 3 Dragon-type monsters, destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and deal 300 Damage to their LP equal to the Monster's Level, you cannot attack directly the turn this card is activated.**

 **Name: Unison Attack  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: Halves the ATK of all your monsters you control until the End Phase, you inflict damage to your opponent(s) equal the combined ATK of your monsters.**


	21. Chapter 21: Duel Machine of Destruction!

Hello and welcome to Chapter 21! Nothing to report here unfortunately so let's just dive into answering the Reviews and get down to business!

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Well really solid chapter and both of our dudes lost their love interest... things cannot get any worse. Oh and Yuri shows up gteat. Apart from some small spelling errors you're doing a really good job. Keep up the good work and I hope we get an answer to Haruto's randomly glowing eyes. The suspense is killing me.

That's what I like to hear and see... well except the killing part.

 **RoyalTwinFangs**

Okay chapter.

Okay is better than nothing!

 **Tobias97**

I did not think that you were going to have serena be kidnapped, given thats she's a main character here. Great chapter. Keep going

Wouldn't exactly be fair for Yuya, plus Serena will return!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK; I Hate Yuri JUST as much As I Always Have!

Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens.

 **Ciandoo**

Keep going this is great

It just gets better and better I like it

Glad to know!

Okay here we go, 21 is a go!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Red Eyes!

Yuya and Haruto locate Serena and Riera by means of Obelisk Force's signal flare and protect them, but the reinforcements kept on coming, eventually resulting in Barrett, Serena's guardian duelling Yuya to get past him while Haruto takes on three Obelisk Force members at once, displaying his adept Summoning Methods of Fusion, Synchro and Xyz respectively, while Sora becomes the Lancers ally only unexpectedly, a youth named Yuri approaches the group with Yugo demanding a Duel with him.

During the Duel, the skies turns ominous as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon behave strangely along with their owners, crying out they'll become one, with impeccable timing, Yuzu appears and her bracelet stops the event happen, blowing Yugo and Yuri far away while Yuya snaps back to his senses, however, Sergey crashes into the Duel and defeats Barrett with ease, performing a simultaneous Synchro and Fusion Summon, despite Barrett defeat, He manages to teleport Serena back to the Academia with Sergey defeating Yuya and taking Yuzu back to Security for Roger's schemes, what will our heroes do now?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 4, Trump Card]**

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A bright flash of light shone and from it, many cards were whizzing by as Haruto was wearing a black helmet with a red visor over his eyes as he grabbed a card as the camera moved forward, revealing him to be wearing a riding suit of pure black with red stripes on the legs and arms and he played the card on the Duel Runner that was obscured from view before the title screen appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Giragira moeteru. Samenai yume demo miteiru yō ni.  
(Burning bright. Like you're still watching an unending dream.)**

Yuya was shown putting his deck into a machine as it auto shuffled it and Yuya went to pick up his helmet that has his goggles on, when he was in proper view, he was revealed to be also wearing a Riding Suit as he had a Duel Runner nearby and the area was crowded with audience members

 **Karada ga motomeru. Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo.  
(Your body yearns for it. A place where those who are strong are.)**

Yuzu was picking up her helmet and looked out as Serena was brushing any dust off her Runner, both wearing Riding Suits, Yuzu in pink and white with a Pink Duel Runner while Serena had a dark red/blue combination as her Runner was purple.

 **Kurakura yureteru. Tashika na mono nado koko ni wa nai kara  
(Shaky, wavering. What you're looking for is nowhere to be found.)**

Kurosaki was putting his gloves on wearing a navy green riding suit as he clenched his fist.

 **Tada tada motomeru. Chikara no afureru basho wo.  
(But you're still seeking it. A place overwhelming with power.)**

Yugo was sitting as looking at models posing for pictures while drinking from a water bottle, almost as if he was trying to look under their skirts in a annoyed look under but then Yuzu immediately jumped by with her paper fan and made a swipe before jumping to the other side of the camera, out of view as Yugo looked befuddled at what just happened as the models looked behind them.

 **Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru.  
(The next battle is waiting for me.)**

Haruto was sitting in a chair, his Deck and Helmet on a table as he leant forward, hands clasped together, his elbows on his knees as he looked contemplative as the scene changed to Roger, Akaba Leo and Obelisk Force with the Council of the City.

 **Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru.  
(I can hear the sign of new days coming.)**

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A countdown timer appeared counting down from 3 seconds and Duel Runner wheels sparked as Haruto played a card, calling forth Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, and Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon with Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon behind him as Maiden with Eyes of Red was flying beside him then Yuya summoned forth Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Timesword Magician and Tuning Magician with the scene changing to Yugo summoning Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba sono ato wa jibun shidai da yo.  
(Whether your smile can shake this world is all up to you.)**

Kurosaki plays a card as he Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Falcon as the monster was shown to be in outer space, the scene changing to Yuzu and Serena both Fusion Summoning and back to back as they rotated then Bloom Diva and Moonlight Leo Panther appeared out of the Fusion Vortex and out from a wall of fire, Red Dragon Archfiend Scaright flown out with Jack on his Duel Runner

 **Egakidase, sono monogatari wo. Kimi koso ga shujinkō darō?  
(Write a new chapter in this story. After all, aren't you the hero?)**

Haruto was riding his Duel Runner as he summoned forth Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon and Yuya alongside him as he summoned Enlightenment Paladin a brief moment before Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon took up the space that as the two of the Dragons soon clashed, creating sparks before a before the scene changed to Haruto, Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki, Yugo as Haruto standing as confetti was raining down in the Duel Stadium.

* * *

 **Chapter 21  
Duel Machine of Destruction!**

-Abandoned Subway-

Yuya, Haruto Sora, Reira and Tsukikage sat on the side as Reira held onto Sora's arm while footsteps were heard. "Get away from Reira!"and it was certainly a familiar one and Sora poke in surprise. "Sawatari!"

Two more people came down, one with a very familiar metal sound as it was Gogenzaka and Tokumatsu as Gogenzaka spoke. "You're... Sora!" and noticed his friends, Tsukikage, Haruto and Yuya's faces were hidden as Tokumatsu spoke. "Yuya! Haruto!"

Haruto lifted his head up as Gongenzaka checked on Yuya. "What happened?" Tokumatsu asked as Sawatari spoke. "You did all of this, didn't you, you and the Academia!?"

"Wait!" Yuya said and Sawatari continued. "I won't forgive you!" as Sora got up, Reira as well as Sawatari looked puzzled and confused.

"Right now, Sora isn't our enemy, in fact..." Haruto began to say before hearing the commotion outside. "It's a revolution!" being chanted by the Commons rioters as Yuya explained what had occurred.

"Yuzu was-! She got captured by Sergey?" Gogenzaka asked as Sawatari also had his own to add. "And Serena got sent back to Academia?"Sawatari asked as Haruto clenched s fist tightly. "Yeah..."

"But why would Sergey capture the young lady?" Tokumatsu asked and Sora put his opinion in. "it could be that some of the higher-ups of this world and Academia have some connection " and Yuya answered it. "Roger was formerly from Academia, but he's using Yuzu to become independent and create his own kingdom!"

"So, he's going to use Yuzu as a bargaining chip?"Goingenzaka asked and Sora pushed Reira towards the group. "I'll get Yuzu back!" and Yuya spoke up. "Let em go too!"

"Not with those injures." Tsukikage added since they did try and stop Sergey from kidnapping Yuzu but the man had raw power behind his attacks and Sawatari grabbed Sora's shoulder. "Oi, aren't you just saying what we want to hear so you can run off?"

Gogenzaka grabbed Sawatari wrist and removed his hand from Sora's shoulder. "If Yuya says Sora isn't our enemy, I'll believe in him!" and Sora nodded before he and Tsukikage ran off out of the subway.

The group started to leave as Haruto turned and stopped, looking up at the screen, Melissa Claire was on and just announced the second round of the Friendship Cup Semi-finals were going to happen.

"Unbelievable... they are continuing with all this going on?" Haruto asked and looked at the match up. "It was originally going be Yugo vs Sergey but due to Yugo's disqualification, the match will be changed and the one facing Sergey in place of Yugo is... this guy!" the screen changed to reveal jack Atlas.

"Wait, is that even... possible?" Haruto asked and Yuya spoke. "It seems like it." as the Duel was soon underway and Jack having the first move.

 **Jack: 4000  
Sergey: 4000**

"My turn!" Jack took out a card and spoke. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, Red Resonator from my hand!" Jack declared as a small fiendish like monster with it's body being a ball of flame while wearing some sort of robe that was not burnt and in it's hand, it held a tuning fork and some sort of staff.

 **Red Resonator (LV 2/600/200)**

"When I control a' Red' monster, I can Special Summon Red Wolf from my hand with it's ATK halved from my hand! " Jack declared as beside Red Resonator, appeared a dark red wolf with it's neck on fire as well as it's ankles.

 **Red Wolf (LV 6/1400-700=700/2000)**

"I tune my level 6 Red Wolf to my Level 2 Red Resonator!" Jack called out as Red Resonator tapped it's tuning fork before becoming two white stars before changing into two green Synchro Rings as Red Wolf ran into the rings, becoming see through then eventually 6 white stars that soon aligned up and a brilliant flash of light occurred.

" _ **Roar of the king! Shake the heavens and forge into yourself the power of the unrivalled tyrant! Synchro Summon! Rampaging soul! Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right!"**_

From the light a red dragon appeared looking demonic as it looked similar to Red Dragon Archfiend with some notable differences as it's right arm appeared to be in a cast and it's wing span had orange fames, it's chest also appeared suffered some damage.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right (LV 8/3000/2500)**

"There it is! Without any time to waste, Jack Atlas's ace monster!" Melissa called out as jack took out another card. "I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn!" Sergey called out and continued. "When there is a Field Spell active, I can Special Summon Earthbound Prisoner: Stone Sweeper from my hand." as the ground broke apart and floating above Sergey was some kind of black whale with blue highlights and a chain dangling from under it's body.

 **Earthbound Prisoner: Stone Sweeper (LV 5/1600/1600)**

"Next I Summon the Tuner Monster, Earthbound Prisoner: Line Walker!" Sergey stated as emerging from the ground was another highlighted monster that looked akin to a small giant with orange highlights

 **Earthbound Prisoner: Line Walker (LV 3/800/1100)**

"Additionally from my hand, I activate the Spell card, Underworld Resonance – Synchro Fusion. With this card's effect I will now perform a Synchro and Fusion Summon using the two monsters I control!" as the faintly ghostly images of the two monster's appeared alongside their flesh counterparts.

"I Tune my Level 5 Stone Sweeper with my Level 3 Line Walker!" Sergey announced as the two flesh counterparts rose up as Line Walker became three green Synchro Rings and Stone Sweeper became 5 aligned white stars as a flash of light occurred.

" _ **Revive from the depths of the earth. Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant: Geo Griffin!"**_

From the light emerged a large black griffin with notably, armour plating on it's body with spikes sticking out of the underside as it's yellow highlights were all over it.

 **Earthbound Servant: Geo Griffin (LV 8/2500/1500)**

"Next I fuse Stone Sweeper and Line Walker." Sergey said as the fusion vortex of Polymerization appeared above him and the two ghostly counterparts disappeared into the vortex.

" _ **Prisoner that crawls across the earth, become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution!, and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Earthbound Servant: Geo Kraken!"**_

The new monster emerged and it was a big dark purple highlighted Kraken.

 **Earthbound Servant: Geo Kraken (LV 8/2800/1200)**

"I activate the effect of Line Walker in my graveyard! By banishing this card form my Graveyard, I can make Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right treated as if it were Special Summoned this turn!" Sergey stated as Line Walker appeared in it's ghostly form before transforming into an orange whale that flew up and merged with Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right.

"I activate Geo Kraken's monster effect! I can destroy all my opponent's monster were Special Summoned this turn and it will deal 800 damage per monster destroyed."

Geo Kraken let loose a sickly purple gas towards Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right the made contact and caused an explosion as Jack came flying out of the mist and landed on the track and Red Dragon emerged.

"Jack's Red Dragon wasn't destroyed!" Melissa said with excitement as jack spoke. "I activated Action Magic: Runaway Effect! I negate an opponent's monster effect and deal 500 damage!" as Sergey responded after taking damage. "I set one card and end my turn."

 **Jack: 4000  
Sergey: 3500**

"My turn!" Jack drawn a card and spoke. "I activate Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right's effect! Once per turn, Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right destroys all Special Summoned monsters with ATK equal or lower than itself, for each one, my opponent is dealt 500 points for each! Absolute Power Flame!" Jack stated as Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right raised it's right arm that was on fire and the orange lines all over his body lit up in response and it reared it's right arm back before shoving it out, firing a big fireball that made contact with both monsters, destroying them as Sergey grabbed an Action Card, bouncing up in his Runner before continuing on.

 **Jack: 4000  
Sergey: 2500**

"When an 'Earthbound' Monster is destroyed, Geo Griffin can destroy one monster my opponent controls!" Sergey countered as Geo Griffin's ghostly form went flying at Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right.

"I send Red Gardna to my Graveyard to activate it's effect! This turn, monsters I cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Jack said as a crimson shield appeared in front fo Red Dragon and protected it with a purple aura as Geo Griffin disappeared into nothingness.

"Battle! I attack directly with Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Jack declared as Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right let loose a torrent spiral flame of orange and dark orange.

"I activate the Counter Trap, Earthbound Beginning! When my LP is below 3000, I cut the damage of my opponent's direct attack in half!" As Sergey's Duel Runner wobbled a bit as the attack made contact, leaving Sergey with 1000 LP.

"And I can activate one Field Spell from my Deck! I activate the Field Spell: Earthbound Plain!" Sergey stated as the Duel Lane barriers lit up a fiery blue as Sergey continued. "When I have an Action Card in my hand, I can pick up another! After that, I can banish one Action Card to deal 300 damage to my opponent and lower the ATK of a monster they control by 300!"

Jack looked behind him. "Dealing damage to your opponent by picking up Action Cards... I see. But this Field Spell applies to both of us! As long as I ride in front of you,, this effect will lead to your defeat!"

-Commons-

Haruto, Yuya and Goganenzaka looked up the screen after Yuya's persistence to stop Roger and save Yuzu. "Two Action Cards at once? Impossible!" Gongenzaka said and Haruto had a thoughtful expression and spoke. "No, I don't think it is, if you think about it, the Action Field mechanic was only introduced at the start of this tournament, it's likely the Field Spell, Earthbound Plains was recently created and Sergey certainly doesn't look like the man with that kind of connection... what!?" Haruto watched as Sergey literally smashed his head against the Runner and the strangest thing happened, he was swallowed up by the Runner in question and soon emerged out as the entire Runner's form changed as it now was only accelerating on it's back wheel as Sergey emerged out from where the back end of the Runner was and had some kind of apparatus as Yuya asked the question probably on everyone's mind. "Sergey... just what is he?"

-Duel-

"I am now one with speed! Behold my beautiful form!"a s Sergey used the new arms to pulled himself along the course, damaging it of course by bypassing Jack and picked up an Action Card with one of the arm extensions.

"With Earthbound Plains effect, I banish one Action Card! Take 300 LP of damage and Red Dragon's ATK also decreases!" Sergey stated as from the Duel Lane barriers, ghostly hands appeared as jack spoke. "You plan to Lower Red Dragon's ATK? What a pointless trick." Jack answered.

"That Action Card you chose not to pick up earlier will lead to your doom!" Sergey said as jack accelerated to get past as Sergey spoke rapidly. " Too slow! Too slow! Too slow! You will never be able to ride in front of me again and you will scatter in ugly defeat!" Sergey declared loudly.

"You dare to outpace the King? Do not be so arrogant, a mere foot soldier like yourself cannot hope to surpass me!" Jack asked in annoyance.

 **Jack: 3700  
Sergey: 1000**

"My turn!" Sergey drawn a card and he was approaching an Action Card a she grabbed at it with his new extensions. "I activate Earthbound Plains effect again! I banish the Action Card I just picked up and deal 300 damage and lower the ATK of one monster by 300!" as Jack and Red Dragon's ATK further decreased by 300 as Sergey grabbed yet another Action Card, banishing it againas Jack's Lp and his Dragon lost 300 again as Sergey looked behind him.

"Your expression doesn't change even from taking repeated damage... How boring!" Sergey said and started tearing up the Lane as Jack just narrowly avoiding the debris flying at him by Sergey's attempt before accelerating and using one of the side walls in an attempt to fly over Sergey who knocked him back as another Action card was picked up and Earthbound Plains effect activated once more.

-Commons Street-

Haruto, Gogenzaka and Yuya walked as the rioters were distracted by the Duel as Gogenzaka spoke. "Looks like he can't make it to the front." as Yuya nodded. "If this keeps up, Jack's LP will be whittled away." and Haruto noted something and looked up, raindrops were falling. "Rain?" Haruto asked quietly.

-Duel-

Sergey grabs another Action Card as it was banished once more and the effect of Earthbound Plains activating once more as Sergey brought out a card from his hand, the drizzling rain didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. "I activate the Spell Card, Earthbound Salvation from my hand! I can ad done 'Earthbound' monster and Spell Card to my hand and because a Field Spell is active, I Special Summon Stone Sweeper I just added to my hand!" as the familiar small geoglyph whale reappeared on the field

 **Earthbound Prisoner: Stone Sweeper (LV 5/1600/1600)**

"Additionally I Summon the Tuner Monster Earthbound Prisoner: Grounds Keeper from my hand!"

From a Summons Circle, emerged a cylinder with flaming spiked wheels and the top half was a humanoid body bound by chains at the wrists while it's head was that of a hound's. it's front hind light purple highlights.

 **Earthbound Prisoner: Grounds Keeper (LV 1/300/300)**

"I activate the Spell Card, Underworld Resonance – Synchro Fusion!With this card's effect I will now perform a Synchro and Fusion Summon using the two monsters I control!" as the faintly ghostly images of the two monster's appeared alongside their flesh counterparts.

"Synchro and Fusion Summons simultaneously... I'm tired of seeing this!" Jack stated as Sergey continued. "I tune my Level 5 Stone Sweeper to my Level 1 Grounds Keeper!"

Grounds Keeper rose up and became one green Synchro Rings and Stone Sweeper became five aligned white stars as a flash of light occurred.

" _ **Spirit bound to the earth. Shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant: Geo Gremlin!"**_

From the light emerged a humanoid figure that had light blue carvings upon it as it's wrists, if it had any, were bound together by a chain and shackles and wooden restraints on it's lower body and tail while it's chest was shackled with a chain going around the shackle, the most notable thing however, was it's horns.

"Next I fuse Stone Sweeper and Grounds Keeper!" Sergey announced as the ghostly images of the two monsters entered the fusion vortex.

" _ **He who is bound by stone, become one with he who is bound by earth and grasp the land! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant: Geo Gremlina!"**_

What emerged was a black four legged creature with orange highlights on it's body, most notably, ti had what appeared to be one wing on it's back a sit too, was restrained and bound.

 **Earthbound Servant: Geo Gremlin (LV 6/2000/1000)**

 **Earthbound Servant: Geo Gremlina (LV 6/2000/1000)**

"King!" Sergey turned around to face him, reversing backwards. "It's time for you to suffer!" as Jack looked at the him. "Suffer, you say?" Jack questioned as Sergey continued. "I activate Geo Gremlin's effect! With it's effect, you, Jack Atlas, will be forced whenever or not you will destroy Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right! If you choose to destroy, the Battle Phase for this turn will be skipped and you can delay your inevitable defeat. If you choose not to, my LP will be healed by 1500, the same amount Red Dragon has and then my monsters will attack your weakened Red Dragon! Your defat will be guaranteed, King! Now choose!"

-Duel-

Gogenzaka looked at the Duel. "Neither choice is in his favour." Gogenzaka admitted and Haruto spoke. "I admit, he's definitely cornered, anyone would choose to destroy to survive another turn, but... there has to be a reason why Sergey summoned Gremlin, if he just summoned Gremlina,, the difficult choice is still there."

"What do you mean?" Gogenzaka asked and Haruto looked to him. "Judging by the two have the same ATK, Level and similar names, my guess is Gremlina's effect is one half of a combo."

-Duel-

"King! It's time you made your choice!" Sergey said as Jack responded. "There was never a choice to begin with!"

"So you will destroy it!?" Sergrey asked as Jack closed his eyes. "Fool..." When you challenge someone to a fight, would you discard your own soul?!" Jack asked as Sergey asked in confusion. "Soul?"

"Red Dragon Archfiend is the symbol of my very soul! No matter ow desperate the situation, I would never allow it to be destroyed! Even fi my body would be destroyed because of it!" Jack declared as Sergey's body glowed with a blue aura as did Red Dragon's as Sergey's LP was restored by 1500.

"Then you will be crushed along with your very soul! Battle! I attack Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right with Geo Gremlin! Scatter into nothing, Jack Atlas!" Sergey called out.

"Trap activate! Red Crystal! This turn, 'Red' monsters cannot be destroyed!" as a red burning crystal appeared and a red barrier appeared around Red Dragon as the attack connected. "But you'll still take damage!" Sergey stated as Jack lost 500 LP.

"next I attack with Geo Gremlina!" Sergey declared as Jack responded. "Red Crystal's effect activates, it is not destroyed!" as the attack connected and Jack lost 500 LP.

"You still insist on protecting Red Dragon Archfiend?" Sergey asked in annoyance as Jack spoke. "I already told you, Red Dragon Archfiend is the very symbol of my Duelling! My very soul! I burn my soul to its very limits and with that radiance, I claim victory! Burning like the blazing-hot sun itself, shining like the stars from the heavens! Its brilliance is dazzling all! That is my, the King's, Duelling!"

Sergey gasped and spoke in a monotone voice. "I end my turn."

 **Jack: 1500  
Sergey: 2500**

"My turn!" Jack drawn his card and glanced at it as Sergey spun around. "Meaningless! You do not need a soul to win a Duel! Behold this body I've obtained! This combination of a perfect body and tactics!" and lightning struck and jack looked on. "You must be joking."

"There are Seven Action cards ahead of us, it's over King!" Sergey declared and pulled himself along the lane to increase his speed as well a s tearing up the Lane and jack followed behind him. "keep talking as much as you wish, clown. There is nothing that is perfect! But if there were one, then... It's me!" Jack called out.

"Jack is catching up to Sergey... Ehhh? Is that a slipstream?!" Melissa said in surprise as Sergey looked behind him. "But you will never be able to pass me! What will you do?" Sergey asked in confidence.

"A glimmer of light is all I need, if there is a silver of light, however small... it'll be the light that leads me to victory! That is my, the Kings, Duelling!"

-Commons Street-

Teh trio stopped and Yuya was surprised. "The rioting... stopped." Yuya noted and Haruto spoke. "This Duel has everyone pulled in, even I must admit, Jack's style of Duelling is something else entirely." Haruto said honestly and looked to the screen.

"There is an Action Card, the countdown to your defeat starts here!" Sergey said and Jack slipped under his right arm and grabbed the Action Card and Sergey was taken aback. "What?! Earthbound Plains effect, when a Player picks up an Action Card, the other must send an Action Card to the Graveyard." Sergey recovered and discarded his only Action Card.

"With this, You can no longer deal damage with Earthbound Plains effect!" as Jack intentionally avoided the next Action Card and spun around. "From here, starts the King's true Duel!" as Sergey too avoided an Action Card, completely ignoring it.

"I will defeat you, Jack Atlas! With all of my might and with beauty!" Sergey stated and jack responded. "And that is why I chose to protect my Red Dragon Archfiend!" before spinning his Runner around to face forward. "I set one card and end my turn!" Jack declared.

 **Jack: 1500  
Sergey: 2500**

"My turn!" Sergey drawn his card. "Battle! I attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Geo Gremlin!" and the said monster was ready to pound Red Dragon as Jack swiftly responded. "I activate Action Magic: Tenacity!" if I control one monster, then that monster cannot be destroyed in battle this turn!"

the two monsters met as a red barrier protected Red Dragon Archfiend as Sergey spoke. "But you'll take the damage as I attack with Geo Gremlina!" as Jack received 1000 damage.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Earthbound Fusion! While a Field Spell is active, I can perform a Fusion Summon! I fuse Geo Gremlin and Geo Gremlina!"

The tow monsters merged together in the Fusion vortex as Sergey raised his arms and the Duel Lane was being crumbled form behind him.

" _ **Demon that rules over the earth! Demon that clings to the land! Become one and rise form the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Earthbound Servant: Geo-Glasya-Labolas!"**_

Emerging from the dark void emerged a fully bodied black humanoid with dark red markings and two spread out wings with fiend horns adjourning it's and the most notable part about it was there was no chains or shackles holding it down either.

 **Earthbound Servant: Geo-Glasya-Labolas (LV 10/3000/1800)**

"An ATK of 3000?!" Jack observed as Sergey spoke. "Battle! I attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Geo-Glasya-Labolas and I activate it's effect! When ti battles a Synchro or Fusion monster, that monster's ATK becomes 0!"

Earthbound Servant: Geo-Glasya-Labolas let loose it's dark mist that made contact with Red Dragon who guarded as it's ATK was dropped to 0 but also the nearby building windows shattered as well as crumbling the Lane behind it even faster.

"Even if you negate it's destruction through Tenacity, it will amount to nothing! Darkness Miasma!" as Earthbound Servant: Geo-Glasya-Labolas let loose a dark energy whirlwind crackling with black electricity.

"I activate the effect of Red Mirror from my hand! When my opponent declares an attack, I can send it to my Graveyard and add one 'Red' monster from my Graveyard to my hand and I then send Red Wolf I just added to my hand with Dark Resonator to my Graveyard to activate the Trap card, Red Soul! For this turn, Red Dragon Archfiend cannot be destroyed and the battle damage I take is reduced by the total ATK of the monsters sent to the Graveyard, the total ATK is 2700!" Jack stated as a Red aura covered Red Dragon Archfiend as jack's remaining 500 LP decreased by 300.

"Pointless struggling!" before Sergey felt himself falling, the crumbling Lane behind him just caught up with him but stopped as Red Dragon Archfiend was grasping one of his metal extensions.

"Our Duel will be decided only by Duelling! That is how I do things." as Sergey breathed out one word. "Beautiful."

Red Dragon Archfiend thrown Sergey forward as Sergey was now in front of Jack's Runner and Melissa spoke. "Tthere's an Action Car din front of Sergey, if he takes this...!"

-Commons Street-

Gogenzaka rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "Yuya! Haruto, I'm incredibly moved right now!" and Haruto looked at the screen. "I don't think Sergey would end it with Earthbound Plains effect, not with the way he's been playing recently." and sure enough Sergey ignored the upcoming Action Card.

-Duel-

"This duel is beautiful King, I end my turn!" Sergey stated and jack smirked. "As you wish."

 **Jack: 200  
Sergey: 2500**

"Come, King!" Sergey called out as jack accelerated his Runner. "Can you hear the beating of this soul?! The cry of my soul burning to its very limits! My... My turn!" Jack glanced to the card. "it's here! The card that engraves itself onto souls! I activate the Equip Spell, Engrave Soul Light! I equip it to Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right! Carve it into your soul! Engrave Soul Light makes the ATK of a monster with greater than the equipped monsters Atk the same until the End Phase!"

Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right raised it's right up as it let out waves of burning energy as Geo-Glasya-Labolas's ATK went down from 3000 to 0.

"Now I activate Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right's effect! Once per turn, it can destroy all Special Summoned monsters with equal or less ATK and 500 damage for each monster destroyed this way! Absolute Power Flame!"

Red Dragon Archfiend thrust it's right arm out as torrent of orange fire connected with Geo-Glasya-Labolas and the monster let loose ghostly sounds before being destroyed and Sergey's LP reduced by 500.

"With Geo-Glasya-Labolas destroyed Engrave Soul Light's additional effect is activated! Until the end of the turn, the Equipped monster's ATK is equal to the base ATK of the destroyed monster!" jack declared as Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right was wreathed in flames and it's ATK rose to 3000.

"B-Beautiful..." Sergey said as Jack rotated his Runner around to drift backwards. "Battle." as Sergey spoke. "You soul... I understand now why you didn't destroy it! " as jack continued." I attack directly witH Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!"

Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-RIght reared it's head back and let loose a torrent of flame form it's mouth as it hit Sergey.

 **Jack: 200  
Sergey: 0**

Sergey spun out of control and was about to fall over the side as Jack spoke. "Red Dragon Archfiend!" as Red Dragon Archfiend soared forward and extended it's arm out to grab the falling hybrid of man and machine but was promptly knocked aside. "Do not interfere with my beautiful finish. Farewell, King"

"Sergey Volkov..." jack said as he watched Sergey continue to fall.

-Commons Street-

The rioters begun to cheer, chanting Jack's name as the three boys looked in amazement.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 21 whew... next Chapter will an awesome one as we've reached reached one of my favourite Duels of ARC-V!

Speaking of Arc-V at the time of this section, Episode 137 was released and the Duel with Zarc finally continues and more of his cards showcased, it seems the Supreme King Servants don't extend only to Darkwyrm but also the Dimension Dragons with Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion and next week's having Supreme King Servant Clear Wing, does this also mean there's Supreme King Servant Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom, it's a definite certainty.

Also, we're so close to the Synchro Dimension coming to an end! I also have an announcement to make, on February 1st, Dark Side of Dimensions is being released in the UK where I reside and to honour it, I am creating **Yu-Gi-Oh: Bonds Beyond Dimensions** with all five Series heroes, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma and Yuya in a dimensional battle that will decide the fate of all Dimensions.

As to when this is written, it'll likely be released around February and hopefully on the 1stto coincide with the movie release and also, this movie won't be related to **Yu-Gi-Oh ARC V – Red Eyes** and take place with the canon timeline of the show since 5D's makes Bonds Beyond Time canon when Yusei duelled against Zone in Season 4 as he recalls paradox who was one of the Ylisater..

Anyway that's enough from me, I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	22. Chapter 22: A Duel for the City's Future

Hello and it's that time again for a Chapter update and this one I'm going to thoroughly enjoy typing up one of the greatest Duels of ARC-V, so let's answer some of those Reviews and dive right into the story!

Also, apologies for the long wait, I had other things to tend to and also wanted to take a small break from fanfction writing so here's the answers.

 **RoyalTwinFangs**

Very nice chapter.

Thanks for the boost of confidence!

 **darkwarp**

hmm great chapter and duel once again and i had a question if there was a fusion dragon that combines red eyes black dragon blue eyes white dragon galaxy eyes photon dragon and odd eyes pendulum dragon would it be the king or god of all dragons and what would it look like ? again great chapter and i'm looking forward to the next chapter keep up the great work

A Fusion Dragon that combines all the Eyes? I don't know if I'd go so far as to call it a God, perhaps a King and it's appearance? I'm not exactly very descriptive with coming up with original stuff, but I imagine it'll be something similar in lines of maybe a Bahamut from Final Fantasy, which one? I think Zero with rather intricate design or maybe similar to Bahamut Fury from Crisis Core, thanks as always for the postitive comment!

 **HunterHQ**

Is including the intro really that necessary every chapter? Also, I think it would be better to not drag on with the story and maybe jump past the parts (Like with the duels that didn't involve him) which may not involve Haruto that much. Your choice though.

Look forward to your upcoming story.

Ask that question to every anime show and you'll see why, the openings make an impression as well, I'm taking the intro section from Fenikkusumaru's GX stories, if you don't like the intro's that is as you say, your choice, you can always skip it, as for the next part of the comment about skipping Duels that don't involve Haruto.

While the Duels may not involve Haruto, he's also learning from them to develop himself further as well as his thoughts and interactions with other characters much like how Dennis's true colours were revealed or Crow's love for the children distracted him or Kurosaki vendetta against the Academia, another thing is while this story may be centred around Haruto's POV, he si aorund his friends who also fight against the Academia, the spotlight isn't always on the main guy and other get their chance in the spotlight, a good example is Syrus from GX, he was initally withdrawn and shy but had potential to surpass Zane which he eventually does, that's what Yu-Gi-Oh is about, exploring others potenital, without these other characters, the show would get stale.

 **Dark Lord**

Great story , and interesting use of red eyes monsters , have you thought of adding beelze of the diabolic dragons in haruto's deck or are you going have his with only red eyes. If you are going with the second option I'd like to give me your opinion on a card I thought which combines the effect of hot red dragon archfiend and star eater .

Red-eyes Star Dragon

Lvl 11

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

3200/2800

1 tuner monster 1or more non tuner synchro monster

This card summoning cannot be able nullified .When it attacks, the opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards until after the damage step. If it was summoned using a dark tuner it gains the following effect : Once per during your main phase destroy all monster in attack position that your opponent controls.

Well that's my card , it didn't seem so overpowered when you compare to red dragon archfiend tyrant that destroys all the cards or old eyes raging dragon . The level and the summoning condition can be changed if you wish to use this card in this story . Keep up the hard work can't wait for the next chapter

To your first question, Beelze was considered but I refrained from doing so because as I noted, Yu-Gi-Oh never had a full-time Gemini user so it's going to be centred around Red-Eyes because of the quote that Season Zero's movie says, while the white dragon may bring victory, the black dragon brings potential.

Next is your card, I don't see a problem there and the Level is easily adjustable, I might change the all Destruction effect during the Summoning so it isn't once per turn, else, it'll be a bit OP in that regard.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK! I'm looking forward to each new chapter!

And lo and behold, here is that next chapter! Thanks your ever constant support!

 **Guest**

I love your story, it one of the best stories every in fanfiction, i saw that HunterHQ think you should stop the intro, don't stop them it one of the best part of the story and i want to see haruto in opening 5 and 6, so please don't stop the intro.

Huh I didn't think this was one of the best YGO fics, if anything, I'd likely say Fen's Yu-Gi-Oh stories are much more in line with that, as for the HunterHQ comment, it's been said and and I won't stop the intro, this is an anime fic and you have the option to use the opening theme to make it feel like like an anime show.

And to **Ciandoo,** while I am grateful for your reviews, please do not spam them over and over again I am grateful for your enthusiasm of the story but doing these chapters takes time, it takes almost a whole day if I decide to write it all when there is also real life and other things I could be doing such as video gaming or wanting a few days away from long typing and just doing something recreational.

Now that we got that settled, let's not waste any more time and get this chapter going!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Red Eyes!

The Commons begin their rioting as Haruto and the others learn about the scheduled second match of the Semi-Finals which surprisingly, had Jack Atlas facing off against Sergey, the Duel was a close one as Jack refused to even sacrifice Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right during the whole Duel and being cornered, the Duel changes Sergey's view as Jack wins with barely 200 LP, now Haruto, Gogenzaka and Yuya slowly approach the Security building to attempt to mount a rescue for Yuzu!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 4, Trump Card]**

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A bright flash of light shone and from it, many cards were whizzing by as Haruto was wearing a black helmet with a red visor over his eyes as he grabbed a card as the camera moved forward, revealing him to be wearing a riding suit of pure black with red stripes on the legs and arms and he played the card on the Duel Runner that was obscured from view before the title screen appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Giragira moeteru. Samenai yume demo miteiru yō ni.  
(Burning bright. Like you're still watching an unending dream.)**

Yuya was shown putting his deck into a machine as it auto shuffled it and Yuya went to pick up his helmet that has his goggles on, when he was in proper view, he was revealed to be also wearing a Riding Suit as he had a Duel Runner nearby and the area was crowded with audience members

 **Karada ga motomeru. Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo.  
(Your body yearns for it. A place where those who are strong are.)**

Yuzu was picking up her helmet and looked out as Serena was brushing any dust off her Runner, both wearing Riding Suits, Yuzu in pink and white with a Pink Duel Runner while Serena had a dark red/blue combination as her Runner was purple.

 **Kurakura yureteru. Tashika na mono nado koko ni wa nai kara  
(Shaky, wavering. What you're looking for is nowhere to be found.)**

Kurosaki was putting his gloves on wearing a navy green riding suit as he clenched his fist.

 **Tada tada motomeru. Chikara no afureru basho wo.  
(But you're still seeking it. A place overwhelming with power.)**

Yugo was sitting as looking at models posing for pictures while drinking from a water bottle, almost as if he was trying to look under their skirts in a annoyed look under but then Yuzu immediately jumped by with her paper fan and made a swipe before jumping to the other side of the camera, out of view as Yugo looked befuddled at what just happened as the models looked behind them.

 **Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru.  
(The next battle is waiting for me.)**

Haruto was sitting in a chair, his Deck and Helmet on a table as he leant forward, hands clasped together, his elbows on his knees as he looked contemplative as the scene changed to Roger, Akaba Leo and Obelisk Force with the Council of the City.

 **Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru.  
(I can hear the sign of new days coming.)**

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A countdown timer appeared counting down from 3 seconds and Duel Runner wheels sparked as Haruto played a card, calling forth Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, and Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon with Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon behind him as Maiden with Eyes of Red was flying beside him then Yuya summoned forth Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Timesword Magician and Tuning Magician with the scene changing to Yugo summoning Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba sono ato wa jibun shidai da yo.  
(Whether your smile can shake this world is all up to you.)**

Kurosaki plays a card as he Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Falcon as the monster was shown to be in outer space, the scene changing to Yuzu and Serena both Fusion Summoning and back to back as they rotated then Bloom Diva and Moonlight Leo Panther appeared out of the Fusion Vortex and out from a wall of fire, Red Dragon Archfiend Scaright flown out with Jack on his Duel Runner

 **Egakidase, sono monogatari wo. Kimi koso ga shujinkō darō?  
(Write a new chapter in this story. After all, aren't you the hero?)**

Haruto was riding his Duel Runner as he summoned forth Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon and Yuya alongside him as he summoned Enlightenment Paladin a brief moment before Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon took up the space that as the two of the Dragons soon clashed, creating sparks before a before the scene changed to Haruto, Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki, Yugo as Haruto standing as confetti was raining down in the Duel Stadium.

* * *

 **Chapter 22  
A Duel for the City's Future!**

-Commons-

Haruto, Yuya and Gogenzaka were crossing one of the bridges and saw the crowd of rioters further ahead as Gogenzaka spoke. "Security's counter-attack has started!" and Yuya also spoke. "No... and the Commons are fighting back with brute force."

"If this keeps up, the fighting will spread throughout the entire City." Haruto noted and looked to the side, one of the many display screens had Roger making an announcement. "Attention, all citizens of the City, I Jean Michel Roger, Director of Public Safety... in response to the riots caused by the Commons in multiple areas, I am receiving an overwhelming amount of requests from the Tops to maintain the Security of this City., so now, I have declared martial law." Roger stated.

"What?" Yuya said in surprise and Gogenzaka too was surprised. "Martial law!?"

"As of this moment, all laws are null and void, all forms of jurisdiction and administration of justice and under my authority." Roger stated and Roger was shoved aside. "Don't' be fooled!" Yuzu's voice came and she came on the screen, she apparently headbutted him away.

"Roger's goal isn't maintaining the security of the City at all! He's taking advantage of the conflict between Tops and Commons to make the City his own! You can't allow him to do that! This isn't the time to be fighting amongst each other Tops and Commons have to stop fighting and work together...! This dimension's being targeted by the Academia! We have to work together and protect it! Your own home! Yuya... if you "can hear this, please answer me! Stop this conflict! Use the Entertainment Duelling we learned at You Show and..." Yuzu pleaded before being pushed aside. "Stop!" Roger pushed her out of the way and quickly turned off the screens.

"Yuzu!" Yuya called out and started to run towards the Security building but Haruto and Gogenzaka stopped him. "Wait!" Gogenzaka said and Yuya turned around, shrugging their hands off his shoulders. "Don't stop me, I need to hurry and save Yuzu!"

"Does Yuzu really want you to do that?" Gogenzaka asked and Yuya responded. "This isn't the time to say that, right now, Yuzu is-! DO you want me to abandon Yuzu!?"

Haruto spoke next. "We never said anything about abandoning her Yuya, Sora and Tsukikage said they will rescue her , you should believe in your friends more, besides, Yuzu asked you to try and stop this conflict going on." Haruto said as they looked at the rioters facing Security with their summoned monsters.

"Yuya!" An unfamiliar voice came out of nowhere and the three boys looked behind them, seeing a bellboy was was panting heavily, it seemed he ran all the way to them. "I finally found you!" the bellboy said in relief.

"Sam! Why are you here!?" Yuya asked him as Sam approached them. "I was searching for you, Yuya! Jack asked me to." and Yuya was surprised. "Jack did?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, he said there was a message he needed you to hear, that eh was disappointed in your semi-final match and that in his Duel with Haruto, eh only felt a will to crush everything with pure power, if that is the Duelling he is aiming for, then there is no reason for us to fight." Sam relayed.

"No reason for us to fight!?" Yuya said in surprised and looked thoughtful as Haruto had his own thoughts. "H _e's not wrong there, I barely could keep up with his aggressive moves._ "

Gogenzaka broke up the train of thought by speaking. "This isn't the time to be talking about this!" Gogenzaka said and Yuya looked at Sam. "Why did Jack say that?"

"The situation has changed now, don't worry about it!" Gogenzaka said and Haruto spoke up. "Hush Gogenzaka, there must be another reason behind why Jack sent Sam here ." Haruto said and Sam answered. "Jack wanted to make sure you were told this, that is what my role is, if that isn't the Duelling you are aiming for, prove it it to him in a Duel, that this is the Duelling you believed in, if you are trying to accomplish something then don't falter."

Yuya had widened eyes. "The Duelling I believe form the bottom of my heart... " before Yuya looked pensive for a few moments before running back the way they came.

"Yuya, where are you going!?" Gogenzaka asked his best friend who looked back over his shoulder. "I'm going to the Duel Palace! Jack's waiting for me there so we can save this City with our Entertainment Duelling!"

" _I see! So that's it! A Duel between Yuya and Jack should stop the rioting!_ " Haruto thought and ran after his friend

The group of four soon stopped as their path was blocked by more rioters with Security guards. "looks like it'll take a while to even reach the Duel Palace at this rate." Haruto noted and Yuya looked around. "is there another path we could take?" before Yuya's hand was held and Yuya looked down, seeing Tanner, Amanda and Frank as Tanner pointed in a direction, down an alleyway "There's a shortcut tot he Duel palace this way!" and the group followed the three.

-Duel Palace-

The group looked ahead as the entrance into the Duel palace was also blocked by rioters trying to get the Tops citizens who hid away in the Duel Palace and held off by Security. "Looks like we won't be able to get through so easily." Haruto said as Amanda looked behind her and pointed at the sky. "Look, what's that?"

Haruto turned and saw a familiar group of monsters, it was the Raid Raptors on with them was Kurosaki, Reiji, Reira, Tokumatsu and Sawatari as they descended lower and Kurosaki spoke. "Yuya! Get on!"

Yuya ran and jumped up onto one of the Raid Raptor's backs with Gogenzaka while Haruto took one for himself and Sam, Tanner Amanda and Frank were carried by the claws as they soared over the rioting crowd.

"Kurosaki, how did you know we'd be here?" Yuya asked and Kurosaki responded. "After hearing what Hiiragi Yuzu said, he figured you'd head for the Duel Palace." Kurosaki said, looked out form the corner of his eyes at Reiji.

The Raid Raptors landed in the arena as everyone got off and the Solid Vision ended as Melissa came up to them. "The ones making a sudden appearance on monsters is Sakaki Yuya, what he planning to do in this situation!? Could he be planning to do his final match in the Friendship Cup?" Melissa asked into the microphone.

As Sawatari made to get the microphone. "Sorry, he wants to say something." Sawatari said and thrown it to Yuya. "Catch, Yuya!" as Yuya caught it and looked puzzled for a moment before smiling.

"Everyone, please listen! I want all of Tops and Commons to stop fighting and hear me out! I'm about to have my Final Match with Jack Atlas! I want to tell everyone... Duelling isn't a tool for conflict! Duelling for making people and making them smile! I will prove that in this Duel!" Yuya declared, pointing at where Jack usually sat in the Duel Palace.

The Lancers turned as Security was coming in from the Entrance, their intent was obivous, to stop the Finals from ever starting as Duel Disks were activated and summoning their Ace Monsters, Underworld Troupe – Big Star, Caesar Ragnarök, Rise Falcon, Superheavy Samurai Susuano and Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon causing explosions as the Security monsters were taken so quickly as Reira just finished off his Duel.

The Rioters were about to continue their assault until jack's voice echoed in the Palace as a huge holographic image of Jack was imposed upon them. "Silence! I, the King, will not allow you to defile this sacred place for Duelists with your violence and blood! Listen! Sakaki Yuya and I are about to start a Duel with the fate of the City on the line! I don't care who you, I won't allow you to interfere! If you care about this City's future, then watch this Duel!"

Yuya left everyone to get ready and everyone sat in the pits as Yuya emerged from the tunnel and pulled up at the start as Sawatari spoke. "This kinda eats me, he's not much more skilled than I am so why does he always get the good parts." Sawatari asked and Haruto spoke. "Bakatori."

"What was that!?" Sawatari asked annoyed as Tokumatsu spoke. "Just like cards, each person has a role to fulfil." and Sawatari looked at him. "hey, does that mean my role is to be in the background then!? Even though I wield the Big Star?!"

"be quiet already." Gogenzaka said and continued. "it's the real stars no, the King's entrance is starting."

True to his word, Jack emerged on his Runner and did his usual introduction and Yuya looked to him, "You're not going to tell them how many turns to beat me in or something?" Yuya asked.

"Are you mocking me!?" Jack asked him and Yuya was surprised. "And not only me, but you're doing to all the Duelists you've defeated to get here! You have no right to Duel me! Leave at once!" Jack pointed at Yuya.

"I'm... I'm not going anywhere! I'm here carrying the feelings of Shinji, Crow, and everyone here who lost to me in this tournament! And not only them! I... along with all my friends who helped me walk this path, I am going to fight you, Jack Atlas!" Yuya declared.

Jack closed his eyes. "The true King must always carry with him the feelings of those were defeated... then stand proud! Be a man who is fitting to challenge the King, Sakaki Yuya!"

The Action Field activated and the Action Cards scattered as the two Runners set off and the Duel had started.

 **Jack: 4000  
Yuya: 4000**

"I'll be taking the first turn! I summon Red Sprinter from my hand!" Jack placed a card and summon the Summoning circle a red four legged creature appeared with a fiery collar , some flames form it's front legs and it's tail also being on fire, the four legged animal even had two horns on it's head as it ran in mid-air alongside Jack's Runner

 **Red Sprinter (LV 4/1700/1200)**

"When I control no control no other Monsters, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Red Resonator!" small fiendish like monster with it's body being a ball of flame while wearing some sort of robe that was unburnt and in it's hand, it held a tuning fork and some sort of staff.

 **Red Resonator (LV 2/600/200)**

"I tune my Level 4 Red Sprinter to my Level 2 Red Resonator! " Jack declared as Red Resonator hit it's staff against the fork, creating a musical note before becoming two white stars and then becoming tow green Synchro Rings as it covered Red Sprinter who soon dissolved into four stars as a flash of light occurred.

" _ **Crimson soul, become one here. Tremble before the king's roar! Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Wyvern!"**_

From the light, a dragon appeared in brown with it's body adjourning parts of dark crimson scales except the span of it back of it's wings were blazing alight and the the back of the dragon's head was also lit aflame.

 **Red Wyvern (LV 6/2400/2000)**

"I set two cards and end my turn!" jack stated as two face down cards appeared beside him. "Come, Sakaki Yuya! I will judge your Duelling!"

-Garage-

"Huh, the same monsters as the Exhibition Match." Haruto said and Sawatari asked. "Why do that, it's just means Yuya won't repeat the same mistakes, I would be able to beat it in my turn!" Sawatari boasted and Haruto looked at the screen. " _No... it's not a repeat, jack's asking Yuya how much he's grown_ " Haruto thought.

-Duel Lane-

"Yeah, I'll do it, with the Duelling I believe in, the Entertainment Duelling inherited from my father... I'll show you I can make you and everyone else smile! My turn!" Yuya drawn after seeing an explosion from a building.

"I, using the Scale 1 Performapal Rubber Mutton and the Scale 5, Bubbull Dog set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya called out as two pillars of light appeared and in the right pillar was some kind of green sheep with the dark red bow-tie with yellow spot,s on ti was an even small sheep that was bright pink while in the left pillar was a bulldog with a bubble presser on it's head while wearing a coat with bubbles at the ends as also wielded a big brush then an enlarged version of Yuya Pendulum necklace started to sway.

"With this, I can simultaneously Summon monsters with Levels 2 to 4!. Sway, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Timesword Magician!" Yuya called out as from the Pendulum Vortex was a red light and grey ahired swordsman who looked like he was at least 12, his headpiece was similar to Timegazer Magician's blade a she wore a cloak and wielded a clock hand sword.

 **Timesword Magician (LV 3/1400/0)**

"When my opponent controls a monster that has been Special Summoned, I can Special Summon Performapal Radish Horse form my hand!"

From a Summoning Circle appeared just what Yuya said, it was a literal horse that was a radish

 **Performapal Radish Horse (LV 4/500/2000)**

-Garage-

"Hey, you can summon as many monsters as you want with the Pendulum right? Why did Yuya go out of his way to Summon the other one another way?" Tanner asked and Haruto spoke up as Timesword Magician's ATK rose up to 2800. "That's why."

-Duel Lane-

"When Timesword Magician is Pendulum Summoned on his own, his ATK doubles! Ladies and gentlemen!" Yuya called out, arms out. "Everyone pay close attention! The card I have just picked up now is called Smile World! Right now, I, Sakaki Yuya, will bring everyone smiles in the City with my Entertainment Duelling and this card! Now then, without delay... I activate the Spell Card, Smile World! This card increases the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for each one!"

Form the card, different coloured smiling faces and stars and flower shaped, any kidn fo shape had smiling face.

-Garage-

"A card that affects all monster son the field? So Red Wyvern is also getting the power boost but why? Is Yuya trying to frustrate Jack? The damage difference won't change either..." Haruto said as Sawatari facepalmed himself. "Even I wouldn't do that!"

-Duel Lane-

"Right now, there are three monster son the field! Additionally I activate Radish Horse's effect! If this card was Special Summoned, once per turn, I can decrease the ATK of a monster my opponent controls by it's own ATK and add that amount to a monster I control! I choose Timesword Magician

The Radish Horn shot out and exploded, sprinkling the field as Timesword Magician jumped on radish Horse's back and it's ATK was now 3900 and Red Wyvern's was 1900.

-Garage-

"I see... that had us fooled!" Gogenzaka said and Sawatari sweatdropped. "I would of done that..." and Haruto spoke after him. "That's impressive, with this, he'll destroy Red Wyvern and deal 2000 points of damage to Jack and with a direct attack from radish Horse, that's 800 as well... but..."

-Duel Lane-

"How was that Jack?! This is my Duelling now!" Yuya called out to Jack and Yuya closed his eyes. "I'll show the power of my father's Smile World and the power of Entertainment Duelling! Battle!" Yuya said looking ahead, arm outstretched

"I attack Red Wyvern with Timesword Magician!" Yuya declared as Timesword Magician leapt off the charging Radish Horse, sword raised to attack as Jack spoke out. "And that is why I have told you you're too conceited!" Jack rotated his Runner as he was reversing, drifting backwards.

"I activate the Trap Card, King's Synchro! When a Synchro I control is targeted for an attack, I negate that battle then I am able to Synchro Summon the chosen monster with a Monster in my Graveyard as materials!" Jack declared and continued.

"I tune my Level 6 Red Wyvern with Level 2 Red Resonator!" Jack stated as Red Resonator cackled before tapping it's tuning fork before becoming to green Synchro Rings and Red Wyvern flown into them becoming 6 white stars before an explosion of light occurred.

" _ **Howl of the king! Now, shake the heavens and earth. Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Savage soul! Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right!"**_

From the light a red dragon appeared looking demonic as it looked similar to Red Dragon Archfiend with some notable differences as it's right arm appeared to be in a cast and it's wing span had orange fames, it's chest also appeared suffered some damage.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right (LV 8/3000/2500)**

"You haven't grown at all! Not one bit since you were defeated in our Exhibition Match!" jack stated as Yuya looked at his hand in surprise and looked down. "I end my turn." as Timesword Magicians AATK was back to 2800 and Radish Horse at 500 as Smile World disappeared.

"Smile World is..! My father..!" Yuya begun to say as Jack cried out. "It's because you're always focusing on that card, that you haven't noticed! Your own Duelling!" Jack said as Yuya spoke back. "No... This is my Duelling! The Entertainment Duelling I inherited form father is my-" as Jack cut him off.

"Quit speaking with words you've only borrowed from others! If you want to speak to me, then speak with your own words in your Duel!" Jack clenched his fist as Yuya looked at him in surprise. "My... words."

Jack turned his Runner back around and Melissa noticed something form her helicopter. "There's something on the course... why are Duel Chasers and 15 Goyo Emperor's there!?" Melissa said in surprise as Jakc sued a Duel lane barrier to bounce past them as the Duel Chaster soon followed after him as Melissa was shocked. "What?! The Duel Chasers are joining in too?!"

"Battle!" A Duel Chase declared. "I attack Radish Horse with Goyo Emperor!" as Goyo Emperor blew out a flame breath and Yuya accelerated , grabbing an Action Card. "Action Magic: Evade! I negate the attack!" Yuya stated as Radish Horse moved away from the attack!

"I attack Radish horse with my second Goyo Emperor!" as the monster blew out another flame breath in Yuya looked around. "Damn it!" Yuya cursed before Jack's voice cried out. "I activate the Trap Card, Connect Red! When I control a 'Red' Monster and a attack is negated, the Battle Phase ends and all my opponent's monsters is lowered by 500 ATK... Constantly chasing after your father in your dreams makes you nothing more than a second-rate Duelist! My turn!" Jack drawn his card angrily.

"It looks like I expected too much out of you from this Duel! I have no reason to exchange words with a Sakaki Yuya who is determined to imitate his father! Or will I speak to Roger who steeped in his own selfishness! All of those who do not understand the true principles of Duelling will be erased from my sight! I activate Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right's effect! Once per turn it can destroy all Special Summoned monsters with ATK less or equal than itself! Absolute Power Flame! It will also 500 damage for each monster destroyed this way! " Jack cried out as Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right raised it's right arm that was on fire and the orange lines all over his body lit up in response and it reared it's right arm back before slamming it into the ground as tidal wave of flame burst out, firing a big fireball that made contact with the 15 Goyo Emperors and coming for Yuya.

-Garage-

"Let's see. 15 Goyo Emperors whose ATK was lowered by 500 making it 2800 each and if we count Yuya's own monsters, that's 17 since Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zone doesn't count... so... that makes it... 8500!?" Haruto said in surprise and saw Yuya emerging from the cloud of smoke, however, he had no monsters on the field as Kurosaki spoke. "It's too early to be relieved..."

-Duel Lane-

"I activated Action Magic: Acceleration, I negated the damage!" Yuya stated as Jack spoke. "You won't escape by merely dodging the effect! Battle! Go, Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right! Attack Sakaki Yuya directly! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" as Red Dragon reared it's head back and shot out a powerful fire breath as Yuya lost 3000 LP as Yuya grabbed an Action Card before the attack made contact.

"Action Magic: Damage Draw! When I take over 2000 battle damage, I can draw two cards!" Yuya drawn two cards as jack looked back. "You managed to hang on? But don't think you can accomplish anything by drawing cards blindly! I set one card and end my turn!"

 **Jack: 4000  
Yuya: 1000**

The Duel Runners soon entered the tunnel leading back into the Palace as Yuya was quiet. "What's wrong? Are you just going to remain playing through the dreams of your father? If you lost the will to actually fight, then surrender and leave! You think you can Duel while you're just daydreaming!?" as Yuya spoke back. "I won't ever surrender! My turn!"

Yuya looked at the card and put it in the hand holster. "With the already Set Pendulum Scale, I'll Pendulum Summon! Return, from my Extra Deck! Timesword Magician and Radish Horse!" Yuya called out as the two monsters emerged from the Pendulum Circle.

 **Timesword Magician (LV 3/1400/0)**

 **Performapal Radish Horse (LV 4/500/2000)**

"And I Normal Summon Tuning Magician from my hand!" Yuya called out as from a Summoning Circle, emerged petite pink haired girl in a white bodysuit similar to a magician's and a tuning fork the length fo her entire body with a small shield in the middle of the fork that was like a spear..

 **Tuning Magician (LV 1/0/0)**

"When this card is Summoned, I restore 400 of my opponent's LP and take 400 myself." Yuya stated as Tuning Magician tapped the tuning fork, making it vibrate as it's resonating waves showered over Jack and Yuya.

"When my opponent's LP is healed, I can Special Summon Performapal Life Swordsman from my hand! This card's ATK is equal to the ATK my opponent was healed and I activated Radish horse's effect and decrease Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right's ATK by 500 and give it to Life Swordman!" Yuya stated as a new monster appeared looking like a mix between a drifter with his tribal clothing but his sword lit up with yellow energy.

 **Performapal Life Swordman (LV 1/0 + 400 + 500 = 900/0)**

"Jack, you said I haven't grown at all! Not one bit since I was defeated by you in the Exhibition Match! But with the card Sam entrusted to me, Tuning Magician, I've come to understand this dimension's Summoning methods!" Yuya called out as Jack responded.

"Then show if that power you've obtained has made you worthy to stand in front of the King!" as Yuya outstretched his arm. "I Tune my Level 4 radish Horse, my Level 3 Timesword Magician to my Level 1 Tuning Magician!"

Tuning Magician became one green Synchro as as Timesword Magician and Radish Horse entered the ring before becoming see through and then white stars the soon aligned together as a brilliant flash of light occurred.

" _ **Hero's radiant blade, awaken with a flash of light! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!"**_

Yuya's new Synchro monster appeared looking very similar to Timegazer Magician except it was garbed in a white warriors robe as it's sword handle were Timegazer's blade as it wielded two swords

 **Enlightenment Paladin (LV 8/2500/2000)**

"Using Enlightenment Paladin's effect, I add the Spell Card, Smile World from my Graveyard to my hand! I'm thankful you gave me the gift of Synchro... But I will not deny my father's Duelling! Never" Yuya stated revealing the card.

"I I tribute my Life Swordsman with his effect and add the 900 ATK to Enlightenment Paladin's until the End Phase!" Yuya declared as Life Swordsman broke down into yellow particles which were absorbed into Enlightenment Paladin, increasing it's ATK to 3400.

"Battle! I attack Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right with Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya declared and Yuya countered. "I activate the Trap, Red Crystal! This turn, 'Red' Monsters cannot be destroyed!" as a red burning crystal appeared beside Jack's Runner as Enlightenment Paladins' attack was blocked by a barrier. But he did lose 900 damage, putting Jack's LP at 3500.

"Damn it...! I end my turn, at this moment, radish Horse's effect ends and Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right's ATK returns to normal and Life Swordsman's effect also ends, returning Enlightenment Paladin's ATK to normal." Yuya cursed to himself in frustration.

-Garage-

"Jack is certainly a tough nut to crack, he also defiled Yuya's father's Duelling and managed to fend of Enlightenment Paladin, do you have another plan ready, Yuya?" Gogenzaka noted and Haruto looked up at the screen. " _I never seen Yuya's father or any of his Duels, but from what has been said so far, it's sounds like Yuya is just an imitation of the real thing, even the Tuning Magician he has is just borrowed by someone else... but Yuya's own real Duelling... that would lie in..._ " Haruto thought.

-Duel Lane-

"It doesn't deserve the title of Enlightenment! You have no toner choice but to kneel in front of the King! My turn!" Jack drawn his card.

 **Jack: 3500  
Yuya: 600**

"With Red Dragon's effect, I destroy all Special Summoned monsters with ATK less or equal ATK than 3000 ATK! Absolute Power Flame!" Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right raised it's right arm that was on fire and the orange lines all over his body lit up in response and it reared it's right arm back before shoving it out, firing a big fireball.

"I activate Performpal Bubbull Dog's Pendulum Effect! It destroys itself and negates a destruction effect!" Yuya said, pointing to the monster as the dog's head presser came down and released many bubbles as a big one formed a shield for Enlightenment paladin as the fireball made contact and exploded.

"Then with a battle! I attack Enlightenment Paladin Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" as Red Dragon let loose it's torrent of fire fire breath and Yuya spoke once more. "I activate Performapal Rubber Mutton's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I negate a destruction by battle!"

A green woolly barrier shielded Enlightenment Paladin as the attack made contact, causing yet another explosion . "But you will take the damage!" Jack declared as Yuya taken 500 damage. "I set one card and end my turn!" Jack finished his move and continued.

"So you held on with Pendulum Effects then? If only that served as way for you to surpass yourself!"

-Duel Lane-

Melissa's words rung out as Reiji stood up and walked out fo the garage., the Commons were beginning to overwhelm Security as Reiji spoke. "If this keeps up, the Commons riots will only escalate, All Lancers are to follow me."

"Are you going to take out Commons?!" Frank asked in surprise as Tanner asked as well. "Crow and Shinji too?!" as Amanda spoke. "Don't do that!"

"Don't worry about it, even if we are strong, we won't go so far as to suppressing them with brute force." Sawatari said, following Kurosaki and Reiji as Gogenzaka followed. "We're going out to stop them fighting." and Reira spoke. "That's what we came here for! Not only the City but to stop fighting all across dimensions! Even Yuya si trying his ahrdest to bring smiles to everyone!"

Haruto uncrossed his arms and looked at the children. "Just watch this Duel, it'll bring back what was lost in the first place." Haruto said, following after the group with Reira.

Tokumatsu stepped out to look at the retreating backs of the Lancers. "It seems like those guys might be this City's saviours." as Sam asked him. "Saviours?"

"Let's watch and see what lies in store for our City and this world's future!" Tokumatsu said, cupping his chin.

-Duel Lane-

"Pendulum as a way to surpass myself...?" Yuya asked himself and realized it. "That's right! I was the first person to perform a Pendulum Summon! Pendulum isn't something I borrowed from anyone else! Those are my own words! I see it now Jack! My own words!"

"Then shout those words out loud! What your own Duelling is!" Jack called back as Yuya placed his hand on his Deck. "My turn!" Yuya drawn his card.

 **Jack: 3500  
Yuya: 100**

"With my already Set Performapal Rubber Mutton and my Destruction Magician. I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya stated as he revealed Destruction magician and set as the Pendulum Scale was remade again, this time, with Destruction Magician's Scale of 3.

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon Level 2 Monsters! Sway, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Performapal Cheermole!"

From the Pendulum Hole shot out a burst of energy and a small mole girl appeared in a cheer leader outfit as it shyly hid behind it's pom-poms.

 **Performapal Cheermole (LV 2/6001000)**

"Wait, I'll call you right now! I tune my my Level 2 Performapal Cheermole to my Level 8 Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya called out as the two monsters rose up and jack was surprised. "What?! Enlightenment Paladin is not a Tuner!"

"But there is a Monster that can be Synchro Summoned by tributing Pendulum Summoned Pendulum Monster and a Synchro Monster!" Yuya said as his Extra Deck glowed and pulled out a card as Jack was still eye widened. "What!?"

" _ **From the peaceful depths of time... Release your light throughout this world, and come to life! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Nirvana High Paladin!"**_

Enlightenment Paladin became 8 Synchro Rings that surrounded Cheermole who became see-through then two white star before a flash of light shot up into the skies, parting the dark clouds and from it was an elegant time warrior who wielded a great sword as it shouldered the blade and a rainbow circle formed behind it.

 **Nirvana High Paladin (LV 10/3300/2500)**

-Commons-

Haruto stopped a brief moment as everyone was distracted by the bright summoning and Haruto was surprised. "Yuya Synchro Summoned... without a Tuner monster? Wow!" Haruto was taken aback before running to catch up with the others.

-Duel Lane-

"interesting..." Jack smiled and continued. "You are truly interesting, Sakaki Yuya!" a Y uya spoke. "I attack Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right with Nirvana High Paladin! Truth Sukhavati!" Yuya called out as Nirvana High Paladin raised it sword up and it created an energy blade of purple energy with a green outline and swung the huge energy attack down on Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right and Jack taking 300 damage.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card, King Scarlet! Along with negating Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right's destruction, I Special Summon King Scarlet, which can be used as a Tuner Monster!" Jakc stated as small red burning shield appeared beside him

 **King Scarlet (LV 1/0/0)**

"I end my turn here." Yuya stated and jack spoke. "Looks like you've finally truly started speaking. With your own words! Then I will answer to you with my Duelling!" Jack ran through a construction sign as Yuya staye din the Lane he was on. "Jack!"

"My turn!" Jack said, drawing his card.

 **Jack: 3200  
Yuya: 100**

"I Summon the Tuner Monster, Mirror Resonator!" Jack said as a summoning circle appeared and a Resonator monster appeared with a big mirror on it's back with a tuning fork in his hand.

 **Mirror Resonator (LV 1/0/0)**

"He has two Tuner monsters...!" Yuya looked on as he said this and looked ahead and the lane Jack wa son was unfinished. "Jack!"

"I will make my own path! Listen to the roar of my soul! Can you feel it? My life's energy! Bear witness this is my Duelling! The cry of a King who searches for a challenge without end!" Jack's Runner side panels opened up as light particles were gathered and a crimson energy emitted in front of him almost like an arrow as Jack was literally flying in mid-air.

"With my Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right, my Level 1 King's Scarlet and my Mirror Resonator, I perform a Double Tuning!" Jack declared and Yuya was surprised. "Double Tuning?!"

" _ **Ruler and devil, become one! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon and roar in the name of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant!"**_

Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right curled up into a ball as the two Tuner Monsters became not green synchro rings but rather burning rings as a huge Crimson Dragon appeared briefly before the monster became 8 white star and a flash of light occurred then the Duel Lane's ground was tearing up, as fire and brimstone shot out and form it, Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant emerged, the Dragon had no notable scars or anything and it's wings doubled.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant (LV 10/3500/3000)**

"I activate Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant's effect! Once per turn, it destroys all other cards besides itself! Absolute Power Inferno!" Jack called out as Tyrant smashed it's burning fist into the lane as a fire erupted and made contacts with every card on Yuya's field that was burnt away instantly.

"Now I activate Nirvana High Paladin's effect! When this card is destroyed, I can set it in a Pendulum Zone!" Yuya stated as Nirvana High Paladin appeared in a rainbow light, his weapon stabbed downwards as a Scale of 8 appeared underneath it.

"Battle! I make a direct attack Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant! Crimson Hell Tide Inferno!" Jack called out as Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant was surrounded in a fiery aura before letting loose a powerful fire breath as Yuya grabbed an Action Card. "I activate Action Magic: Evade! With this, I negate your attack!"

"When Tyrant attacks, it can negate the activation of any Spell Cards and destroy them and then increases its own ATK by 500!" Jack countered and Yuya continued. "When a Spell card is negated, I can Special Summon Acrobatic Magician in Defense Mode!"

A summoning circle appeared and from it, a young magician emerged with a purple afro and wearing a jester's garb while wielding a pendulum piece.

 **Acrobatic Magician (LV 5/800/2300)**

"Then I attack Acrobatic Magician with Tyrant!" jack declared as the attack continued, destroying Yuya's monster as Yuya spoke up. "The destroyed Acrobatic Magician is also set in the Pendulum Zone when it's destroyed!" Yuya said as the monster returned in a pillar of light, the Scale underneath it was 2.

"So you were even prepared for that much? I set one card and end my turn!" Jack stated as Yuya pulled up alongside Jack. "No, I didn't plan for it at all, I only all that I was capable of!" Yuya said to jack as Jack gave a small smile. "Then that's even more interesting. You've just now starting to communicate your own will!"

"My own will?" Yuya asked Jack who responded. "That's right! Duelling is a conversation with your opponent! The words you use there can be ones learned from someone else, what's important is you can use those properly to convey your will to your opponent! That is the true meaning of a Duel! It doesn't matter who you learn your words from."

Yuya looked in realization. "That's it! Wherever I lost or won Duelling has been what made who I am! The Duelling I had up to until now isn't something I made alone! Everyone... because everyone was there... I was able to make it this far! Even though I did the first Pendulum Summon, it wouldn't have evolved this much on my power alone! I get it now Jack! A Duelling isn't borrowed! Duelling that isn't conceited! What that truly is... My turn!" Yuya drawn his card and looked at it in surprise.

"In my Pendulum Zone, there is already a Scale 2 Acrobatic Magician and a Scale 8 Nirvana High Paladin! With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 3 to 7. Sway, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" as 5 lights escaped and created a swirling vortex behind Yuya and exploded as it faded away to reveals 5 monsters.

 **Timesword Magician (LV 3/1400/0)**

 **Performapal Radish Horse (LV 4/500/2000)**

 **Performapal Rubber Mutton (LV 5/900/2400)**

 **Performapal Bubbull Dog (LV 6/2300/1000)**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"He Summoned five at once?!" Jack said in surprise as Yuya spoke with a smile. "I'm fighting alongside everyone! I activate the Spell Card, Smile World from my hand! This card increases the ATK of all monsters by 100 for each monster on the field, there are six monsters on the field!" Yuya called out as every monster gained 600 ATK with the smiling faces of various shapes.

"Next, I activate the effect of the 1100 ATK Radish Horse, it lowers Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant's ATK by 1100 and increases odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK by 1100 until the End Phase!" Yuya said as Radish Horse shot a radish into the sky and it burst sprinkling it as it's ATK from 4600 was now 3500 as it looked weakened and odd-Eyes gained a red aura s it's ATK was now 4200.

"I activate a Trap card, Over the Red! When a 'Red' Synchro Synchro Monster's ATK is lowered, it's ATK is doubled this turn and... by banishing Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right in my Graveyard, I can add it's ATK to Tyrant's!"

Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant glowed ina fiery veil before a smaller silhouette of Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right appeared as a fiery avatar before melding into his evolved counterpart as tyrant's jaw let loose a few embers as it's ATK was 7000 when doubled but now it had 10,000 ATK.

-Commons-

Haruto, Gogenzaka and Sawatari were facing off against rioters with their signature monsters but then the rioters dropped their weapons looking at the Duel as one spoke. "!0-10,000 ATK?!" as Sawatari looked with surprise. "Wow, he's on an entirely different league."

"Jack Atlas is truly a fearsome opponent!" Gogenzaka added and Haruto asked aloud. "How will you get out of this one, Yuya?"

-Duel Lane-

"This is my Duelling, a King's Duelling! Now, follow me, Sakaki Yuya! With your Duelling, your words and the cry of your soul, face me!" Jack staid, accelerating up a corkscrew of lanes as Yuya spoke. "Just as my father fought with the pride of being the founder of Entertainment Duelling, as the founder of Pendulum Summoning, I will fight you with pride in my own words!"

Yuya's Runner leapt off from a high lane and was free-falling as Yuya spoke. "I activate Nirvana High Paladin's Pendulum Effect with Timesword Magician as the target! This turn, Timesword Magician cannot be destroyed in battle and negates all battle damage dealt to me! Go Timesword Magician, attack Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant!"

Timesword Magician glowed white briefly before leaping up and swung it's sword as the attack was blocked and Yuya landed on a lane. "The monster targeted by Nirvana High Paladin's effect lowers the ATK of all monsters my opponent controls by its own amount after it battles!" Yuya stated

Timesword Magician was thrown back by the protective shield Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant put up and it's ATK was lowered to 8000.

"Is this what your cry amounts to?! It didn't' resonate with my soul for even a second!" Jack said, looked down at Yuya who was under the lane he was on and Yuya responded. "Each of our voices alone may be small, but I will make sure that they resonate with your heart! All of their voices!"

"That's it Yuya!" Yuya heard Crow's voice and looked as Crow wa son another Lane with his friends. "Everyone in the City is watching your Duel! Now is the time to tell them your words!" and Shinji spoke. "Now that's it come this far, I'll bet it all on you! Give it your all, Yuya!" Shinji encouraged him.

"Crow, Shinji..." Yuya said and nodded and smiled then spoke out loud, arms spread "The fun has just begun! When the battle ends, Nirvana High Paladin's Pendulum Effect target switches to another monster that's one Level higher than the previous target!" On Nirvana High Paladin's hilt, the cog turned a the number 3 became number 4.

"It switches from level 3 Timesword Magician to the level 4 Radish Horse! Go, Radish Horse! Attack red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant!" Yuya called out as Radish Horse leap up and tried to stab the Dragon with it's radish horn but it was blocked as it created a forcefield before Radish Horse was repelled and Tyrant's ATK was reduced from 8000 to 6900.

On another lane, a squadron of Duel Chaser's were blaring their sirens as the lead one spoke. "The guy who beat me, Sakaki Yuya, is fighting the King? Teats' the greatest! You lot, let's drive with our hearts at full speed alongside this Duel!" as the Chasers gave a cheer.

"After the battle, the effect of Nirvana High Paladin shifts to the Level 5 Rubber Mutton!" Yuya said as Nirvana High Paladin's number increased form 4 to 5 and Yuya smiled. "You're next! Rubber Mutton, attack Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant! "

Rubber Mutton charged straight into Tyrant as the same barrier appeared before being repelled as Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant's ATK decreased from 6900 to 5400.

-Commons-

"He lowered it again!" A Commons said and Gogenzaka spoke. "I get it! He summoned those five monsters all of one different level to use Nirvana High paladin's effect repeatedly!" before Sawatari wrapped an arm around Gogzenaka's neck with his other arm was around Haruto's who was interlocked with a Commons, like a chain.

"Well done Yuya! I hate to admit it, but you're doing great! As a reward, I'll name this move just for you, I'll call it...!" as Haruto interrupted him with a grin. "The Straight Pendulum!" as Sawatari was surprised at the title and a bit offended he didn't get the chance.

-Duel Lane-

Nirvana High Paladin's Level on the hilt changed from 5 to 6 as Yuya spoke. "Next up is Level 6, Bubbull Dog! Go, Attack Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant!" Yuya called out as Bubbull Dog slammed it's brush against tyrant's claw, a forcefield being made once more being Bubbull dog was also repelled by Tyrant's ATK decreased from 5400 to to 2500.

Now there was a monorail following alongside the Duel while above the monorail, on another lane was numerous vehicles packed with people and in the sky, numerous helicopters with their own distances from apart of one another.

Jack gave out a hearty laugh. "I see, this is it! These are your words, Sakaki Yuya! Even though each of their voices may be small, if you combine their power, they resonate with great strength! This must mean your wishes and feelings have been passed on to the people of this City!" jack said as all the lanes were soon merging into one as the enormous group of vehicles followed right behind the Duel Chasers as Jack spun his Runner around, drifting in reverse. "Now come Yuya! See this tot he end with your Duelling! I will take all of it with everything I have!" Jack cried out, arms outstretched.

"Thank you, King!" Yuya closed his eyes and breathed as a spotlight shone down on Yuya. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Now then everyone, it's finally the climax! After the monsters from level 3 to 6 is over all that's left is..." Yuya said, winking knowingly and in unison the spectators cried out. "Seven!"

Nirvana High Paladin's hilt changed from 6 to 7. "That's right! Our last performer of the day in this show will be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called out.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's current ATK is 4200, if he attacks the lowered Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant, it will be destroyed but it won't take out all of Jack's LP." The lead Duel Chaser muttered to himself before the whole City begun to chant Yuya's name.

"Now then everyone, say with me for our last attack!" Yuya called out as the unison of people spoke. "go, battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant!" as Yuya smiled. "Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes fired off a multicoloured dragon breath as Yuya spoke. "At this moment, I activate Odd-Eyes's effect!"

In unison the spectators spoke. "When it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled!" as Yuya called out. "Reaction Force!"

Odd-Eyes's sphere's glowed as the ATK made contact with Tyrant who trie din vain to punch through ti before being destroyed and Jack's Runner spun in smoke, his Runner would soon come to a stop, Yuya had won.

 **Jack: 0  
Yuya: 100**

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! It took a long while but it's done! This has been one my favourite Duels in the whole Arc-V series, probably number one with not only how the Duel goes but when Yuya discovers his own potential and takes his first step to becoming his very own Duelist,.

I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	23. Chapter 23: Conclusion of Friendship Cup

Hello and welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Red-Eyes! Well, I just got done watching Episode 140 and I found the climax of this huge Duel a bit underwhelming, we learn how the Pendulum was created and Reira's true purpose, I recall the last Duels of the respective series had a bit more of a punch.

Okay granted there's still 1 episode left and the Yu-Gi-Oh team always make the last episode a big spectacle and gets you pumped up and excited, so I'll reserve my thoughts about Arc-V's finale for next week.

My biggest concern however, is what happened to the Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri but I'll have to wait and see what happens, what I do know is, I will change up the Duel against Zarc slightly instead of the canon Duel.

I also recently updated Chapters 1, 2 7 and 8 of Red-Eyes to be consistent with later chapters, this is like the Duels stats and also, do some corrections in spelling as at the time, I didn't have spellcheck for Chapter's 1-7 so I'll gradually work on the other Chapters and rewrite the Buster Blader Duel so the Action Field isn't mistaken as an actual Field Spell with it's power boost.

Anyway, enough about me talking about the episode, let's answer the Reviews and put an end to this arc!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

YAY! KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK; I wonder what'll happen next!

Well, it's here!

 **MaleficKing**

I have to admit, this is quite the interesting story. If you're still open to card suggestions, I would like to submit my own. To be specific, a Red-Eyes version of the Blue-Eyes God Card:

Red-Eyes Chaos Force Dragon

DARK

Level 7

Dragon/Ritual/Effect

ATK 3000/DEF 0

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. If this card battles an opponent's monster, that monster loses 2000 ATK.

Trivia:

1\. Since Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon is a Blue-Eyes version of Obelisk the Tormentor, Red-Eyes Chaos Force Dragon is a Red-Eyes version of Slifer the Sky Dragon.

2\. Chaos MAX's name is based on one of Obelisk's attacks (Soul Energy MAX), so Chaos Force's name is based on Slifer's Thunder Force Attack.

3\. Chaos Force's effect is based on Slifer's ability to decrease a monster's ATK by 2000 when it's summoned.

4\. While Chaos MAX's ATK is based on Obelisk's base 4000, Chaos Force has 3000 since Slifer is common summoned with this amount of power.

Huh I didn't know about that spot of trivia, this card will definitely be considered and used!

 **Tobias97**

Great chapter

Thanks as always for the positive comment!

 **KaiBlastX7**

are you gonna give haruto psychic dueling if so i have an undercover idea to gain info on akaba leos plans he gonna use the soul exchange on a duel academy student named missy a female gx character they tie missy in his body up and he goes undercover in her body finding out what the fusion duel academy has planed in the xyz world

I know of Missy in the GX Universe, but I don't think I'd be doing that kind of plot development, and the Duelists in Arc-V don't really need psychic duelling as the Rela Solid Vison has mass and can be used as a weapon should one I daresay, think to use it.

 **Ciandoo**

Can't wait for the next one!

Now we got that sorted and out of the way, let's start Chapter 23! GO!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Red Eyes!

The City still in amidst of the ongoing riot of the Commons keeps escalating further and Sam brings Yuya a messege from Jack Atlas and with it, Yuya alogn with his friends head for the Duel Palace and bet the City's future on one last Duel between Yuya and Jack.

However, Roger attempts to intervene with a a Duel Chaser squadron with 15 Goyo Emperors but Jack's Duelling reveals no matter how many opponents that come, he'll annihilate everything and Yuya struggles to come to grips with his own words and form of Duelling before accepting what he can accomplish as the founder of Pendulum Summoning and with it, Synchro Summons a Synchro/Pendulum Monster without a Tuner monster, creating Nirvana High Paladin and Jack's response of Double Tuning Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right as the citizens of the City were captivated by the Duel with Yuya attaining victory over Jack and becoming the New King, now what will happen next?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The Duel Runner. By using the new Duel Disk technology brought about by these machines, Turbo Duels became the greatest show of speed and thrill, as well as the symbol of freedom!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 4, Trump Card]**

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A bright flash of light shone and from it, many cards were whizzing by as Haruto was wearing a black helmet with a red visor over his eyes as he grabbed a card as the camera moved forward, revealing him to be wearing a riding suit of pure black with red stripes on the legs and arms and he played the card on the Duel Runner that was obscured from view before the title screen appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V  
Red-Eyes**

 **Giragira moeteru. Samenai yume demo miteiru yō ni.  
(Burning bright. Like you're still watching an unending dream.)**

Yuya was shown putting his deck into a machine as it auto shuffled it and Yuya went to pick up his helmet that has his goggles on, when he was in proper view, he was revealed to be also wearing a Riding Suit as he had a Duel Runner nearby and the area was crowded with audience members

 **Karada ga motomeru. Tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo.  
(Your body yearns for it. A place where those who are strong are.)**

Yuzu was picking up her helmet and looked out as Serena was brushing any dust off her Runner, both wearing Riding Suits, Yuzu in pink and white with a Pink Duel Runner while Serena had a dark red/blue combination as her Runner was purple.

 **Kurakura yureteru. Tashika na mono nado koko ni wa nai kara  
(Shaky, wavering. What you're looking for is nowhere to be found.)**

Kurosaki was putting his gloves on wearing a navy green riding suit as he clenched his fist.

 **Tada tada motomeru. Chikara no afureru basho wo.  
(But you're still seeking it. A place overwhelming with power.)**

Yugo was sitting as looking at models posing for pictures while drinking from a water bottle, almost as if he was trying to look under their skirts in a annoyed look under but then Yuzu immediately jumped by with her paper fan and made a swipe before jumping to the other side of the camera, out of view as Yugo looked befuddled at what just happened as the models looked behind them.

 **Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru.  
(The next battle is waiting for me.)**

Haruto was sitting in a chair, his Deck and Helmet on a table as he leant forward, hands clasped together, his elbows on his knees as he looked contemplative as the scene changed to Roger, Akaba Leo and Obelisk Force with the Council of the City.

 **Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru.  
(I can hear the sign of new days coming.)**

Yuri transitions the scene as he made a wide gesture as Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri posed.

 **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda. Kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa!  
(Now is the time, hold up your trump card. This future is yours to take!)**

A countdown timer appeared counting down from 3 seconds and Duel Runner wheels sparked as Haruto played a card, calling forth Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, and Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon with Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon behind him as Maiden with Eyes of Red was flying beside him then Yuya summoned forth Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Timesword Magician and Tuning Magician with the scene changing to Yugo summoning Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba sono ato wa jibun shidai da yo.  
(Whether your smile can shake this world is all up to you.)**

Kurosaki plays a card as he Xyz Summons Raid Raptor - Satellite Falcon as the monster was shown to be in outer space, the scene changing to Yuzu and Serena both Fusion Summoning and back to back as they rotated then Bloom Diva and Moonlight Leo Panther appeared out of the Fusion Vortex and out from a wall of fire, Red Dragon Archfiend Scaright flown out with Jack on his Duel Runner

 **Egakidase, sono monogatari wo. Kimi koso ga shujinkō darō?  
(Write a new chapter in this story. After all, aren't you the hero?)**

Haruto was riding his Duel Runner as he summoned forth Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon and Yuya alongside him as he summoned Enlightenment Paladin a brief moment before Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon took up the space that as the two of the Dragons soon clashed, creating sparks before a before the scene changed to Haruto, Yuya, Yuzu, Serena, Kurosaki, Yugo as Haruto standing as confetti was raining down in the Duel Stadium.

* * *

 **Chapter 23  
Conclusion of the Friendship Cup!**

-Commons Street-

The crowds were cheering in excitement as Yuya claimed his victory over Jack and in turn, became the new Duel King and Haruto just smiled at the viewing screen, eh couldn't be nay more happier for his friend and then, large holographic images of the Council members appeared.

"That's...!" Haruto begun to say as Sawatari finished for him. "The members of the Council!" as Gogenzaka asked aloud. "What do they want now?"

The oldest member spoke. "To everyone in this City, in conclusion to the Friendship Cup, we of the Council have something we like to confess to you." and then the orange robed man spoke after. "We said the Friendship Cup was a celebration singing of unity between Tops and Commons, but it is in fact, just a Tournament to find the strongest Duelist to become the King., our plan was to use that King to bring together Tops and Commons and maintain the status quo of society."

The yellow garbed Council Member spoke next. "Simply put, we didn't care who became the King, " The short round one was next. "As long as there wasn't someone who would try to challenge our position or authority "

"But during this tournament, it was brought to our attention that this way of thinking is old-fashioned, cowardly and underhanded." The only female member spoke before the eldest took over. "Thanks to Jack and Sakaki Yuya, we were able to see a new side of this City, there was a society where Tops and Commons didn't matter and they would lend a shoulder to one another with smiles on their faces. We, the Council will disband and the future of this City to the younger generation. I would like those that approve of this decision to show their agreement with applauding "

Clapping noises were heard through the street with cheers, girth now, in this moment, there was no different societies, the City truly had become one for the first time in it's history as the huge holographic images dispersed.

Suddenly, Sora's face appeared on viewscreen that previously shown the Duel and he looked injured, clutching right arm with a hand. "Roger has taken Yuzu and ran away!" and Haruto was surprised. "Roger has...!" Haruto begun to say and looked to Gogenzaka and Sawatari who nodded as they began to run for the Security Building.

"Tsukikage and I rescued Yuzu from her cell... Then Roger showed up... he said he was going to take to Yuzu to Academia! You have to hurry up and stop him!" Before a explosion occurred and the video cut off.

It wasn't hard to spot which building was the Security office, it was the only one that was experiencing explosions,, looking overhead was Kurosaki riding raid Raptors – Rise Falcon, heading in the same direction.

"Give me a ride too would you!?" Sawatari said and Haruto looked back at him. "Less complaining, more running! I'm not going to let Yuzu get taken away like Serena!" Haruto said, continuing his sprint as Gogenzaka and Sawatari did stop a brief moment to see Kurosaki flying overhead.

-Security Bureau-

The three boys looked in a destroyed room and Sawatari asked in disbelief. "What is this!? This plac eis a mess!" and Gogenzaka spoke. "Sora broadcasted his message from here but..." and Haruto looked to him. "Don't tell me he got blown away with this place." Haruto said in concern.

"Something as little as this will not kill him." Haruto, Gogenzaka and Sawatari turned to see Kurosaki who was behind them. "Kurosaki!" Gogenzaka said and Sawatari asked his question. "Since when did you...?"

"He will not die until his accomplishes his objective. Shuunin Sora is one who possesses such tenacity." Kurosaki said and turned and ran in a direction as the others followed, soon meeting up with Yuya, Reira, Jack, Crow and Tsukikage who stood waiting at a locked door.

"Yuzu is inside that room! Reiji is inside there fighting Roger to save her! But the door's locked" Yuya said and Haruto looked at the door in question and Sora's vocie came as he was leanign aginst a wall to support himself. "That door lock... I can open it for you."

"Sora!" Yuya said as Sora looked at him. "Sorry, I not only lost Serena... but Yuzu too. But I will open that lock for you." Sora took an uneasy step forward as Yuya caught him. "Don't force yourself."

Sora just smiled and knelt down and begun to hack into the system with his Duel Disk and the door opened in mere seconds and everyone ran inside, Gogenzaka carrying Sora on his back but there was a blue light blocking their way "Yuzu!" Yuya called out and within the light was Reiji and Roger, a duel already underway as Reiji raised his arm.

"A Duel that continues for an eternity? Interesting... " Reiji said and Haruto asked aloud. "Eternity?" as Roger's laugh and proud voice spoken. "That's right! I will never lose!"

"If it can continue eternally, that is..." Reiji said and Roger was puzzled as Reiji continued. "Eventually, you will surrender before me." Reiji spoke with calmly as Roger responded. "You think I will give up forebear you!?" Roger gave an annoying laugh and continued. "What nonsense are you spewing? My turn!" Roger drawn his card.

"Now, Chaos Apocalypse is Special Summoned from my hand by its own effect!" Reiji said as on his field stood a big mechanical being with an upper body and two big arms with claws as it emanated a purple aura.

 **D/D/D Chaos Apocalypse (LV 7/2700/2000)**

"At this time, D/D Philosopher of Prophecy, Thomas and D/D Philosopher of Prophecy, Nikola in my Pendulum Zone are destroyed, I can only activate this effect once per turn and only on my opponent's turn." Reiji stated as his two Pendulum Monsters disappeared in a flash of light.

"What? Wasn't Pendulum the weapon of you Lancers?! To abandon them willingly, have you gone mad!?" Roger asked and Reiji responded. "I have not abandoned them! When Nikola is destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck, I can return 1 Pendulum Monster I control to my hand.." Reiji stated as Chaos Apocalypse broke into light particles.

"And then I set Nikola and Thomas in my Extra back into my Pendulum Zones." as the two Pendulum Monsters reappeared and Reiji continued. "Then I activate the Continuous Trap, Dark Contract with the Abyss Pendulum, when a D/D Pendulum Monster is returned to my hand, I deal its DEF as damage to my opponent! Chaos Apocalypse's DEF is 2000! SO you will take 2000 LP of damage!"

Chaos Apocalypse's faint image reappeared and it's two buzz-saws on its shoulders launched off and slammed into Roger, sending him flying back into the multicoloured wall before vanishing as his LP hit 0.

"H evanished!" Gogenzaka said and Tsukikage answered. "But he'll reappear again...!" and true to his word, Roger stepped out from seemingly nowhere. "Pointless, how utterly pointless..."

"He's back again!" Sawatari said in surprise as Roger's body sparked with electricity as the Duel Duel spoke. "Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP."

"No matter how many times you defeat me, I will be revived!" Roger said confidently as Reiji spoke. "Yes, and the same thing will repeat again and again." and Roger looked with a surprised expression and tone. "What?!"

"The Chaos Apocalypse in my hand will destroy Nikola and Thomas in my Pendulum and then can be Special Summoned btu then I will return Chaos Apocalypse to my hand with Nikola's effects and set Nikola and Thomas back to my scales and with the effect of the currently active Contract with the Abyss Pendulum, you will take 2000 damage and since your LP is already at 2000 from the penalty, your LP will run out." Reiji pushed his glasses up.

"With this, you will be defeated each time you receive the intrusion penalty... Eternally." Reiji stated calmly as Roger took a step backwards. "Now, tell me what your plan is now!" and Reiji looked upwards and so did everyone else, seeing a glass window and there was Roger wearing a headset and Yuzu beside him.

"Yuzu!" Yuya called out and Reiji spoke. "Do you still intend to continue, Roger?!" as Roger emove dteh headset. "You would go this far to make me take the fall for you, Akaba Reiji!? Using this Lancers group as a front and act like some kind of hero!?"

"What does he mean?" Gogenzaka asked and Roger continued. "His father, Akaba Leo, is the Professor himself! Your main enemy, the leader of the Academia!"

"Akaba Leo?!" Yuya said in surprise and Sawatari continued after him. "That's the founder of LDS and the Leo Corporation!" and even Gogenzaka was surprise,d evident in his tone. "That Akaba Leo, Akaba Reiji's father is the Professor?!"

"I see, you were all tricked, weren't you?! Into helping him and this dimensional war!" Roger said and Yuya asked in surprise. "Tricked?!"

"The Akabas have started a dimensional war as father and son, and are trying to take over all four dimensions! The father would have his stronghold in the Fusion Dimension and attack the Xyz Dimension while his son would his stronghold in the Standard Dimension and attack the Synchro Dimension! You Lancers are the vanguard for that very plan and hindrances like myself are to be eliminated." Roger gave a small chuckle.

"A well written script! With this, you will become the king of the City and Synchro Dimension in my place!" Roger said as Reiji spoke. "Even if I were to be allied with Akaba Leo... why are you taking Hiiragi Yuzu back to the Fusion Dimension? Isn't it to run back to Akaba Leo?" Reiji asked.

"So that means everything you said was a lie!" Yuya said and continued. "I believe in Akaba Reiji! He's different from you, who only thinks of saving himself! Give back Yuzu!"

"That won't happen, I will live on! Hiiragi Yuzu is my lifeline to assure that! I will never let her go!" Roger said and pulled Yuzu away as Yuya claled out to her. "Yuzu!" as the group went to follow after them and just witnessed an explosion and Haruto watched as Yuya leapt off to dive after the free-falling Yuzu and Haruto activated his Duel Disk and drawn a card, looking at it. "Red-Eyes!"

Haruto placed the card on the Disk as the Solid Vision took place and and Haruto spoke quickly. "Save them!"

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roared and dived after the two as Yuya had grabbed the falling Yuzu in his arms and Red-Eyes flew underneath as as Yuya landed on the back of it's neck, the dragon pulled up to one of the platforms as Yuya got off before Red-Eyes disappeared in yellow light

"Yuzu, Yuzu! You're safe now Yuzu!" Yuya said in an attempt to wake her up as the group and Yuzu spoke, albeit faintly. "Yuya.." and then Yuya immediately hugged her. "Yuzu!"

"Yuzu... I finally found you... We finally... Yuzu!" Yuya said tearfully and Haruto couldn't help but smile at the sight before Roger's voice was heard the gigantic shaft easily through echo. "Damn you..." and Kurosaki spoke. "Roger!"

"Do you think I will let it end like this!" Roger said, pulling himself up form where he managed to save himself. "He's still alive?!" Sawatari asked in surprise.

"I didn't make this dimensional transfer device only to return to the Fusion Dimension! It was also to move this entire City across dimensions once I became aware of Academia's attack!" Roger said and jack and Crow were surprised. "What?!/Move this entire City?!"

"But there is no need to run... Since I am going to be destroyed after all... Then I'll take the rest of you... and this entire City with me! I'll drop everything between the void between Dimensions!" Roger cried out, activating a control panel and slamming his fist down as a humming noise was heard and green light flashing at the bottom of the shaft and powerful winds blasted almost immediately after that.

Roger laughed manically. "Fall! All of you fall!" Roger cried out as Reira lost his ablance and was blown away from Tsukikage but Reiji caught him. "Reira!" Holding him down as Jakc cried out. "Roger!" Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right and Rakiri attempted to get closer but were hit by lightning of the system, causing them to be destroyed as a tower of green light burst out through the shaft.

"That's it, Disappear! Disappear! If you wont' do as I please, then you, this world and everything else should disappear! Disappear!" Roger screeched out , Haruto couldn't' move, neither could the other with the strong winds as a green rift appeared and sucking Roger in with debris as it closed and the gales stopped immediately afterwards.

"Is everyone okay?!" Gogenzaka asked and there were confirmations and Haruto spoke. "Roger disappeared but where did eh go" Haruto asked and Yuya spoke. "I don't know, he got sucked into a hole somewhere."

Yuya looked to Yuzu. "Let's go together , Yuzu!" Yuya said as Yuzu nodded, her red cuffs disappeared and the strange green light started up again.

"The dimensional transfer device might still be..." as the winds picked up and Yuzu was pulled out and outstretched her hand. "Yuya!" and Haruto moved to try and grab her hand but barely brushed against it and he felt someone grab his ankle, he was in the air as it was Yuya who caught him but the two boys were still being pulled but then Gogenzaka, Sawatari and Kurosaki joined forces to try and pull the both of them back but the strong suction of the hole with the winds pulled all five males towards the green hole when it closed.

-?-

Haruto twitched and felt something hard under him, indicating it was solid ground, he tried to push himself up, his vision all blurred as Yuya, Gogenzaka and Sawatari were close by him and when his vision came into focus, the area looked like a blown up City or something to that effect as Kurosaki stood before them.

"What's' this? Did the City get blown up or something?!" Sawatari asked and Kurosaki answered. "No... This is Heartland... the Xyz Dimension, in other words... My home."

Haruto stood up and saw the desolate ruins and the huge hole in an oval circle with buildings, it seemed to stretch on for miles and miles, he recognized this place from the strange memory he experienced with Yuri, there no doubt in Kurosaki's statement, this was the Xyz Dimension.

* * *

And done, whew! The Synchro Dimension is now at an end and we're arrived at the next arc! I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	24. Chapter 24: Ruins of Heartland

Hello and welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Red-Eyes! So, watched Episode 141 which I thought would be the finale but I was mistaken and it has certainly brought about an unexpected surprise of the Standard Dimension becoming the Pendulum Dimension, instead where everyone is able to Pendulum Summon but it seems everyone forgotten about their lives in the Standard until some coaxing and there is lost memories.

Judging also by the way it's going, nobody remembers Yuzu due the Dimension change and Reira has been reborn into an infant but will have to wait and see what Episode 142 will bring forth as I did watch Dark Side of Dimensions yesterday too let's answer some reviews and get our foot into the Xyz Dimension!

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Short, sweet and only one difference in the plot. Haruto is not overshadowing Yuya's mc stats which is nice and apart from spelling errors, you are fixing them it sounds like. Good news I am caught up with the anime so I am at the beginning of the xyz arc but bad news, I am at epi 101 and it will take a while for me to finish. Overall good chapter and just keep on fixing your mistakes.

Well, it's something I been planning to do at my own pace and I'm grateful the positive comment!

 **RoyalTwinFangs**

Fast chapter.

Well it's short and sweet to end off the Synchro Dimension.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK; I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE WHAT GOES ON IN THE XYZ ARC!

Well, happy to know you're certainly bouncing with excitement for the upcoming arc, wait and see!

 **darkwarp**

well we are in the xyz dimension now i hope haruto and his red eyes have the skill to take on kite and his galaxy eyes but still that will be a awsome if it happens great chapter as always keep up the great work and i like the idea of that one guys ritual red eyes though i think its atk should be 3400 for the sake of mirroring the normal red eyes and blue eyes with a 600 atk point gap between them

It can be done, just have to wait and see what occurs and as for the Kite vs Haruto, well, who know if it'll happen or not.

 **skydragonknight57**

Is haruto going to experience what yuzu is going through in the fusion dimension.

Wait and see, wait and see...

 **Tobias97**

Great chapter, as always, but I think there are still more than one episode left in Arc-V. I think we still have around 5-8 episodes to go (though I may be misinformed). I don't think Zarc is quite dead yet

Well I been proven wrong today, just have to wait and see what occurs.

 **DustinWhitewind**

I'm looking forward to the Xyz Arc, and the Fusion Arc, as well.

Also, card idea for Haruto to use. Well, kinda sorta. An Xyz Pendulum monster using Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as the material. The possibility is there what with two certain Amazoness Duelists appearing soon...

Odd-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon

Rank 7 DARK

Scale 8

ATK/3300

DEF/2800

Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Effect: If you Pendulum Summon only Dragon-Type monsters this turn: Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to that Pendulum Summon. Each time your opponent activates a card or effect: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent immediately after it resolves.

Monster Effect: 2 Level 7 Dragon-type Monsters

If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card from your Extra Deck. If this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster as Xyz Material; Destroy all Spell & Trap cards your opponent controls, and if you do: This card gains 100 ATK and DEF for each card destroyed by this effect, also, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn. If your opponent activates a card effect; You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate that activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed: Place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

(This card is always treated as a "Red-Eyes" card.)

Hmmm an interesting card to consider... will remember this one.

 **Ciandoo**

Can't wait for the next the xyz arc is finely here

Well it's here and ready!

 **visfonz23**

Incredible story I really loved reading through how Haruto and his duels, journey plus friendship and romance unfolding every chapter. Each one has been amazing and I cant wait to see how the gang go in the Xyz dimension. This is a masterful story.

Aw shucks, you're embarrassing me... I wouldn't go so far as call myself masterful, I'm still learning and have mistakes to fix here and there.

 **Stick Figure man**

Will Haruto play a bigger part in the next few chapters?I'm only asking this because the last two with Yuya's duel with Jack and Roger duelling Reiji when have only had a few comments from him here and there. Any plans to just skim over some of the things he has less involvement in or just making it a bit longer of a chapter since the last chapter with Jack vs Yuya it played out pretty much the exact same with only a few thoughts here and there from Haruto. I'm just worried that you'll run into a long string of episodes that Haruto will have nothing to do and it'll end up being a one for one of watching the show.

Well, keep in mind, it's not centred on Haruto, even other Duelists need their turn and the people watching can learn a lesson from other Duels and I'd say Haruto has made a bit of an impact with his Duels against Tokumtasu then Crow, Kurosaki and Yuya himself in the Friendship Cup., people honestly thought since Haruto's the MC, he'd win the honour of Duelling Jack in the finals but they expressed surprise that Haruto lost in the finals.

But Haruto's involvement in the Dimensional War will be known.

Now that we answered all those love reviews, let's get started on the next Arc!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Red Eyes!

The City becomes one society after Jack and Yuya's climatic Duel, however, the Lancers learn from Sora that Roger is planning to take Yuzu back with him tot eh Academia and converge upon the Security Bureau Office witnessing Reiji's 'eternal' duel with Roger who is soundly defeated as Yuya finally rescues Yuzu but during the reunion, Roger starts up a Dimensional Transfer Device he built to shift the entire City and overloads it, being pulled into a wormhole and Yuzu unfortunately is sucked through one too.

In a attempt to save Yuzu, Haruto reaches out for her but just misses as he was about to pulled into a wormhole too had it not been for Yuya, Gogenzaka Sawatari and Kurosaki attempting to pull him back in but unfortunately the currents were too strong, dragging the five Lancers into the wormhole, what they discover on the other end is none other the Xyz Dimension in ruins.

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows a bustling city with clear blue skies as the view was being seen from a field of yellow flowers before a beam of light shot across the landscape and a massive explosion occurred, the scene immediately shifts to the destruction of the City as Fusion users were invading and the citizens of the City becoming carded while Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were looming overhead and one fired directly at the camera.

ARC Area Project, in line with the Fusion Dimension's Academia's s plan, Xyz Dimension's Heartland is pushed to the brink of destruction.

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 5, Light of Hope]**

 **Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira  
(A sea of despair, a sealed door)**

The camera pans down a destroyed monument of Heartland Tower as the grey clouds covered it from view and the camera panned out through the clouds before showing the ruined landscape of Heartland before the title card appeared in a flash, obscuring the view.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Ayc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari, amaku sasayaku kurayami  
(An uncounted fading light, the sweet whispers of darkness.)**

Yuya was standing on one of the elevated rubble platforms, overlooking the destruction as his jacket was billowing in the wind with Yuto transparently in the sky, having a stoic expression upon the scene.

 **Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō, docchi darō wakaranai  
(These emotions torn by antinomy,** **Which one is it? I don't know.)**

Yuya and Yuto lined by side by side, Yuya on the left, Yuto on the right as the camera pans up to reveal Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon posing as above the two dragons, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon radiated a purple aura before it's dual coloured eyes flashed and the dragon was cloaked in shadow omniously.

 **Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo, nani ga kawaru tte'n darō  
(Forcing everything with strength. Surely something will change, won't it?)**

Yuto punches the air before him as Yuri gracefully moved his right arm as their two dragons, Clear Wing and Starve Venom clashed respectively, creating sparks between them with Clear Wing's right claw against Starve Venom's left as the background was the Academia on an island

 **Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai  
(But why "I can't, I can't." cannot move.)**

Two youths stood in a classroom as a light blue and purple haired haired girl with spectacles, wearing big yellow rectangular hairpins as she placed her hands over his glasses, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes as a young red haired boy wearing a poncho looked at the girl as outside, the Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were ravaging Heartland as a explosion occurred.

 **Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha  
(The connected, the intertwining, the sounds of love, and our words** **)**

Haruto turned around quickly as if he expected something to happen behind him as he had a surprised expression on his face, standing in a green light and surrounding him in a square formation were Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, their backs facing all sides of him as they held hands, boxing him in as small yellow squares fluttered down all around them as the camera panned up to reveal Akaba Leo.

 **Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte  
(Though bound by karma, I won't run away,)**

The camera pans across the faces of Edo, a bowl shaped male and two unfamiliar girls along with Kaito, Ryoga, Asuka and Yusho appeared before changing to blue skies as Kurosaki's serious expression turned to a smile as the camera panned out to show the boy and girl from the classroom with Haruto, Gogenzaka and Sawatari.

 **Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara  
(Since the only one who can surpass me is myself)**

Yuya leapt off the building with a new pair of shoes as ankle wheels came down and activated in a yellow hue as Yuya was accelerated forward and then spiralling down a rainbow road.

 **Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai  
(To grasp tomorrow, is not hatred or its kind.)**

Various Performapals appeared as the scene changed to a circus tent as Yuya had his arms outstretched and swing with an acrobatic swing and bounced off Performapal Trampolynx before landing high up on platform, bowing

 **Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru  
(Smiles make people became strong)**

Faint images of opponent's Yuya faced thus far panned across the screen.

 **Yami wo kakiwake susume  
(Slash through the darkness, push forth** **)**

Haruto activated his Duel Disk as he stood in a valley as he had a serious expression on his face while the faint image of Serena hovered in the sky above him.

 **Tsurai toki koso warae  
(Even in the toughest time, smile.)**

Kurosaki and Yugo stood side by side, divided by a panel between them, Yugo having a faint image of Rin above him and Kurosaki with the spectacled girl and Rin.

 **Ai du birību in maiserufu  
(I do believe in myself** **)**

Yuya leapt off the rainbow road he was riding on and landed on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Shinjiterunda  
(I'll surely believe)**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let loose a multicoloured Spiral Strike Burst and cast it over the camera before the scene changed completely

 **Hajimaru! Shōtaimu!  
(Start now! Showtime!)**

Yuya casually leant against a rail as in the stands were the Lancers Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gongenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed nearby Yuya and Haruto sitting upon the railing.

* * *

 **Chapter 23  
Ruins of Heartland**

-Heartland-

Haruto, along with Yuya, Gogenzaka and Sawatari walked among the ruins of Heartland as Yuya had his Duel Disk raised and on it a pictured of Yuzu winking at him with Shuzo in the background, attempting to call her btu the call failed. "So you can't get a hold of Yuzu?"

"Yeah..." Yuya said and Gogenzaka looked around. "And Kurosaki hasn't come back from finding the Resistance..." Gogenzaka noted.

"There it is!" Sawatari said happily and Haruto looked ahead, there was nothing but ruins as Sawatari dived into the empty space. "Water... Water..." as Sawatari attempted to swim through the concrete.

"It's not been that long since we came here, is he really...?" Haruto asked as Gogenzaka lifted him up and spoke clearly. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Sawatari snapped back to his senses with Gogenzaka shouting in his ear and looked ahead. "Water... no look over there!" and Haruto sighed, looked and seeing a woman at a fountain holding a duel can, filling it up and Yuya called out to her. "Oi...!"

The woman took a look and ran off and left behind a basket full of tins and Haruto bent down and picked a sealed tin up. "This must be rations." Haruto noted and Sawatari immediately went for the water, gurgling it down without any hesitation form the fountain.

"Why did she run away?" Yuya asked Haruto and Haruto started placing the tinned rations into the basket they fallen out from. "Not sure, but we can't just leave this out for anybody to take, so let's find and give this to her." Haruto suggested and Gogenzaka nodded in agreement and moved to the Duel Can and aligned it with the water fountain to fill it up as Haruto picked up the basket and they group walked in the direction the women had fled.

"Hey, can we just take one?" Sawatari asked, looking at the basket of tinned rations and Haruto looked at him. "No, this isn't even ours to begin with, geez Bakatori, I thought you'd be a bit more considerate, look at where we are right now."

"But..." Sawatari's stomach rumbled and Haruto sighed. " _When did he last eat?_ " Haruto admitted, he was a bit hungry too since the Duel with Yuya, Obelisk Force's invasion of the Synchro Dimension and Yuzu being taken hostage, there wasn't exactly a place to stop and eat.

"Stop, please!" The group's heads looked up as they heard a burly voice and looked to see a man emerge further down the path, lying down. "I'm begging you!" before the familiar purple hue of Obelisk Force's energy to converted him into a card happened.

"A person!" Yuya said as three youth emerged , one in a yelow Jacket and the other two wearing red. "The Academia..." Yuya whispered as they hid behind some rubble, looking over as they waited for them to leave and continued on.

The group stopped to see a long trench and hole carving through the street. " How horrible." Yuya noted and they heard a child's voice. "No, Dad, Don't go!" and they looked to a building that still stood, looking more worse for wear as they walked over, Yuya removed the bent red door and inside was the woman they saw earlier with two children.

"Stay away, I'm begging you! Spare my children!" The woman pleaded and Yuya spoke. "You've got it wrong, we haven't come here to do you harm..." and Gogenzaka continued. "We're bringing these back." and Haruto gave a smile. "Here, take it."

Haruto offered the basket as the woman spoke again "I'm begging you! Please!" and Haruto looked thoughtful and placed the basket at his feet before taking his Black Duel Disk and Yuya and the others got the message and did the same and the four pushed them forward, well out of their reach and bend down on his knees.

"As you can see, we won't do anything." Gogenzaka said and Sawatari spoke after him. "There's no need to hesitate, it's all yours after all." and Yuya pushed the basket forward. "Here."

The youngest child got out of the woman's protective grip and cried out. "Food!" and ran up to the basket and got a tin out, trying to actually bite into it. "Come back!" The woman called out and Haruto reached out. "Stop!"

Haruto removed the lid from the tin and offered to the boy who ate it as fast as he could and soon they group sat a table with the tinned food, having devoured if not, all of it as they looked on as Sawatari had a look of jealously. "Quit making that face! Keep yourself in check" Gogenzaka said to him.

"If you people aren't with the Academia, then why are you here?" The woman asked and Yuya responded. "We're looking for our friend, her name is Hiiragi Yuzu, she's the same age as us and has a bracelet on her right wrist." Yuya explained.

"Have you seen anyone like that?" Gogenzaka asked and and the woman shook her head lightly. "No... There aren't any young people like that around here any more... Everyone has been turned into cards..." The woman said dejectedly.

"What about the Resistance? Aren't they fighting against the Academia in Heartland?" Haruto politely asked her and the woman looked down, eyes closed. "The Resistance... has been gone for some time, I'm certain they're all been wiped out. Just like my husband, these boys father... right in front of our very eyes!" All because of this Duelling!" The woman glared at the four Duel Disks.

"Stop it right now, Sawatari!" Gogenzaka said as Sawatari was back into delusion mode. "Let me eat something! Even the juices form the can, please!" Sawatari begged.

"How disgraceful. You should be steadfast before-" Gogenzaka's stomach rumbled quite loudly and everyone looked embarrassed as the children laughed and one offered one fo the leftover cans. "Ant to eat with us?" And Sawatari was about to take it before the door was kicked down and the three Academia students were walking in.

"Seven survivors spotted. Commencing disposal." the leader, Yellow said and The group quickly grabbed their disks, putting them on. "Stop!" Yuya said and Yellow was surprised. "Oh, you're all Duelists? We're bored with dealign with nothing but pushovers for a while now... looks we finally have someone we can go all out against!"

"Duelling is not a tool for conflict! It's to bring smiles to everyone!" and yellow spoke. "let's head outside then!"

The seven stepped outside and Yuya pressed a button on his Disk. As the all spoke. "Duel!"

" **Field Spell: Cross Over!"**

The surroundings changed as the blue platforms appeared with the Action Cards spreading.

"I'm going first!" Yuya said and one of the Academia spoke. "I've not seen a Duel Disk like that." and the other asked. "Are they not from the Resistance?"

"We're Lancers!" Yuya responded and a Red was confused as he responded.. "Lancers?" and Yuya spoke again "We Lancers have come here to stop the Academia's plot and stop this Dimensional War!"

"War? What are you talking about?" A Red asked in confusion and Gogenzaka spoke. " You all invaded the Xyz Dimension, didn't you!?" as a Red responded. To that question. "We are only here to completing our mission as ordered by the Professor!"

"The ARC Area Project to restore the world! In order to create our utopia!" Yellow stated and Haruto was confused. "Arc Area Project? What is that?" Haruto asked as Sawatari spoke out in defiance. "What kind of utopia destroys cities and turns people into cards like this!?"

"Using Duelling to sadden people and rob from them is wrong! Duelling is to bring people happiness! To make people smile! Yes... that is why we have continued this far!

The Duel was over quite quickly as Yuya explained all of the hardships they've been through and Sawatari was going to try and card an Academia student after they won and Haruto knocked him on the head with a fist.

"Stop that Bakatori." Haruto said as Sawatari rubbed his head. "Why?! If we leave them alone, they'll come back again!" and Haruto looked at him. "Card him and you'll be no better than the Academia itself!" Haruto said in a very serious tone.

The three Academia students make a run for it. "They're running away!" Sawatari said a t hey ran around a corner only for an explosion to occur. "What was that?" Yuya asked as the group went to check on what happened and up on a segment of a destroyed wall stood hasa youth with light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front and bangs as he wore a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants with black boots with a belt with two purple Deck boxes and asmall red scarf aroudn hsi rigth wrist while behind him wa ssomethign completely different and inhuman.

Behind him was a dragon with dark blue plating and light blue skin as it msot notably had red kneeguards, wrist protectors and it's helmet if it could even br called that, as it's muiltcoloure deyes gleamed, it's wingspan looked mechanical with a big bleu spheres in them.

"There are still others left? Are you prepared to repent?" The youth asked them.

"Why would you do this... why!?" Yuya asked the youth who responded. "That's obvious, they are with Academia, my enemy!" The youth said as his monster vanished in particles of yellow light.

"Even if they're your enemy... You can't just thoughtlessly turn them into cards! If you do that, you're no different than them!" Yuya stated and Sawatari agreed. "That's right! You'll be just like the scumbags, is that what you want?!"

Yuya, Gogenzaka and Haruto looked at Sawatari who pointed at the youth and thye didn't exactly believe his words. "You were just about to do that a moment ago." Gogenzaka bluntly said and Sawatari's ego deflated with that statement.

"Are you with the Resistance? I had heard the Resistance had been wiped out, but... Thank goodness!" Yuya said with relief and the youth looked puzzled. "Thank goodness? Are you just glad to have more prey to hunt?" The youth asked.

"No! We're your allies!" Yuya answered and the youth spoke. "I'll be the judge of that." and Yuya was surprised, evident in his tone. "What?!"

The wind blown as the youth spoke. "They used all kinds of methods to deceive us and hunt us down. That's why I decided... I will determine who is friend or foe through my Duelling! Now prepare yourselves!"

"Interesting, then I'll take you on!" Sawatari said and Haruto looked to him. "Why you taking on his challenge?" and Sawatari responded. "Shut up! Not only does he turn the guys we let go into cards, now eh says he'll decides whose friend or foe? I'm not going to stay silent and let him decide that himself. I'll be the one to decide that first! You're our enemy! Kind old me won't turn you into a card btu I'll knock some sense into the twisted personality of yours!"

Haruto put a hand to his face as Sawatari entered into the Duel then Gogenzaka joining shortly afterwards and Sawatari using an Action Magic card when Gogenzaka had it in the perfect set up to stop anything. " _Bakatori! Now his armament is gone!_ " Haruto thought in annoyance.

"See that, This is the strength of Action Duelling!" Sawatari boasted and Haruto groaned. "Bakatori, Gogenzaka had the perfect wall and you just rendered it useless, we're meant to work together, take a look around you! Academia did all of this and yet we're fighting against allies here!" Haruto said in a annoyed tone.

"I don't recall ever stating you were my allies. I told you I would determine whether you are friend or foe through my Duelling but I already made my decision." Action Field, Action Magic, there's no-one who uses that in this city, Heartland where I born and raised! Simply put you are invaders from another dimension! Enemies of Heartland" The youth said calmly and pointed at them.

"You stating you wouldn't move is the same as saying you're ending your turn. Then from here on... it's my turn!" The youth said drawing a card.

Haruto watched as Yuya somehow knew the youth's name Kaito and Haruto felt something and palced a hand over his left eye as he saw a flash before.

-?-

Haruto found himself sitting in the stands of a Duel Tournament unfamiliar to him and looked to his left and saw a familiar face of Kurosaki and someone who looked very similar to Yuya, Yugo and Yuri except his hair was style differently and he had light blue hair with a layer of black and had grey eyes, but there was a few things Haruto noted.

One was that Kurosaki didn't seem to be ruthless and the crowds were as what one would expect in a Duel tournament and on the field was Kaito, wearing normal attire and having his Cipher Wings, there was something about the way he played, almost like he was a genius and yet, was still having fun,a stark contrast to what Kaito was like now.

" _Is this... Heartland before the Academia's attack?"_ Haruto thought to himself

-Duel-

Haruto was brought back to his senses as he saw Kaito summon his Dragon and Haruto lowered his hand to look upon it, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Kaito called it but he could almost feel like the dragon's rage was emanating from it as Kaito's effect activated and he took Gogenzaka's Saruto-B and it became another copy of his dragon.

"What, it has an effect like that!?" Haruto said in surprise as Kaito declared an attack and thanks to his Spell Card, Cipher Interfere, the Dragon's ATK doubled from 3000 to 6000 as Kaito just beaten the two of them. "That's..." Haruto was speechless.

"You wont' escape either, I'll turn the lot of you into cards!" Kaito stated and Yuya looked at Kaito. "I won't anyone be turned into cards again! Sawatari, Gogenzaka... the people still living in Heartland... even the Academia's soldiers! If you wont' understand me through words, then I'll do it through a Duel! What I learned through my Duel with Jack!" Yuya said and Haruto stood beside him. "You're not going at it alone Yuya!

"Haruto, yeah! With our Duel, we'll make Kaito understand!" Yuya said and Kaito blinked for a moment. "Haruto?" Kaito muttered, his eyes looking upon the other boy briefly before back to Yuya.

"You know my name? Then you are from Academia!" Kaito said and Yuya defiantly answered back. "No! I'm not from Academia!"

"I know that Academia has put a bounty on my head. I've turned many of their soldiers into cards It's a given, but you've turned so many times more people into cards! That's' why I swore... If you turn a hundred of my friends into cards, I'll make a thousand Academia soldiers meet the same fate and you two will soon join that number! Are you prepared to repent!?" Kaito asked them, Duel Disk activating.

"I only want to talk to you! With my Duelling!" Yuya said, activating his own as Haruto spoke. "And for me, I want to make sure we aren't your enemies!" Haruto stated, his Disk activating.

"Field Spell: Cross Over." The disks stated as the area changed to a dark blue hue with many light blue platforms forming

"Talk is pointless, Academia deserves death!"Kaito stated a sthe Action cards broke apart, scattering the field as the three boys spoke.

" **Duel!"**

 **Kaito: 4000  
Haruto: 4000  
Yuya: 4000**

"I'll go first! I summon Cipher Wing!" Kaito stated as a mechanical wing with three yellow greenish plasma wing took form . "When I control a Cipher Wing, I can Special Summon another Cipher Wing from my hand!"

 **Cipher Wing x2 (LV 4/1400/1200)**

"He's got two Cipher Wings again!" Gogenzaka said in surprise as Kaito continued. "I activate the Spell Card, Double Exposure and double my Cipher Wing's Levels!" as the Level 4 Cipher Wings became Level 8.

"Here it comes!" Gogenzaka said and Sawatari answered after him. "Oh no!"

"I overlay my two Cipher Wings!" Kaito called out as the two monsters became yellow energies and entered an Xyz Vortex before a beam of light escaped the centre and flying behind Kaito was his Ace monster, the Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.

" _ **Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon!"**_

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Rank 8/3000/2500/OU: 2)**

"He got his ace monster right out from the get-go." Sawatari said walking up beside Gogenzaka and Kaito continued. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Kaito stated as he set two cards before him, his hand at zero.

"I can! I believe it! Didn't you believe that also? Because back then, didn't you..." Yuya said suddenly and Yuya looked to his right, nobody was there. "He's from the Xyz Dimension just like you, there's no way that he doesn't want peace! My turn!" Yuya said, drawing a card.

"I, using Scale 2 Timesword Magician and Scale 4, Performapal Whim Witch, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared as he set the two cards and the familiar Timesword Magician appeared in the right pillar while on the left, was a pink car-like creature in frills as it held a staff as the numbers 2 and 4 appeared under them respectively as Yuya's enlarged Pendulum appeared between them.

"I activate Timesword Magician's Pendulum Effect and double Whim Witch's Scale! With this, 'm able to simultaneously Summon Monsters with Levels 3 to 7!" As Whim Witch's Scale doubled to 8. "Sway, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Yuya raised his hand to the sky as the pendulum swung back and forth as two lights escaped from it.

"First is Performapal Drumming Kong and one more! With it's heroic and dichromatic eyes,Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called out as a gorilla was wearing lopsided top hat as it's chest was drumming pads with a cymbals on it's shoulders each wearing a tuxedo.

 **Performapal Drumming Kong (LV 5/1600/900)  
Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"Battle! I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! At this moment, I activate Drumming Kong's monster effect! I increase Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK by 600!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes charged at Galaxy-Eyes and then Drumming Kong started pounding his chest as musical notes escaped from it.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/3100/2000)**

"Odd-Eyes ATK is higher than Galaxy-Eyes's! Now!" Gogenzaka said and Sawatari was in agreement. "Nice one, Yuya! Go take out his Dragon!" Sawatari said with confidence. "This is my Duelling, my words! I'm putting all of my feelings into this attack... Go! Odd-Eyes! Spiral Str-"

"Double Exposure allows me to select a single monster once per turn and make it's name the same as another monster on the same side of the field! I select Drumming Kong and makes it's name, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Kaito interrupted

Drumming Kong soon shrank in size until it changed to a transparent copy of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. " _Why make two Odd-Eyes? That doesn't change anything._ " Haruto thought in confusion.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Double Censorship! Once per turn, if an attacking monster is not the only one with its name on the field, its attack is negated!" Kaito declared as odd-Eyes pause din releasing his Spiral Strike Burst.

"He set up two Odd-Eyes just for this!?" Gogenzaka said in surprise as Yuya spoke. "Drumming Kong's effect ends and Odd-Eyes's ATK returns to normal also, Timesword Magician's effect ends and Whim Witch's Scale returns to normal. I end my turn here." Yuya stated.

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Haruto drawn his card and looked at it. " _Double Exposure only works with two or more monsters, I'll just have to make sure I don't summon more than 1 monster._ " Haruto thought and spoke.

"I call upon The Black Stone of Legend but he won't be around for long because I activate his special ability, by tributing it, I can Special Summon my partner, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon." Haruto said as the big black Stone appeared briefly before vanishing in a light as Haruto withdrawn a card sticking out of his Deck and put Black Stone of Legend in the Graveyard as he then placed Red-Eyes over where the previous monster was, letting off a roar.

 **Black Stone of Legend (LV 1/0/0)  
Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"A Red-Eyes?" Kaito muttered to himself and Haruto continued. "I activate Black Metal Dragon's effect in my hand, with this, my buddy attaches himself to Red-Eyes who gains 600 ATK as long as he's equipped to him." Haruto stated.

The small metal black dragon appeared and attached itself to Red-Eyes's back as the Gemini monster gave a roar as he spewed out some embers from his mouth.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/3000/2000)**

"Alright with this, Double Exposure won't activate because Haruto has only 1 monster and Double Censorship won't either!" Gogenzzaka said and Haruto pointed at Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. "Battle! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon attacks Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Inferno Flare Blast!"

"Why bother doing that!? Red-Eyes and Galaxy Eyes have the same ATK power, so both of them will be destroyed!" Sawatari said and Yuya looked thoughtful. " _I can't use Drumming Kong's effect because Red-Eyes isn't a monster I control... I hope you know what you're doing Haruto._ " Yuya thought and Yuto spoke within him. " _That kind of tactic won't work against Kaito._ " Yuto stated

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon fired off a dark red fire ball as Cipher Dragon's wings glowed. "Are you intent on sacrificing your monster?" Kaito asked and Haruto spoke. "Are you willing to take that chance?"

Kaito pressed a button. "I activate the Trap Card, Cipher Barrier, I negate your attack and I detach an overlay unit from Galaxy-Eyes to draw one card." Kaito said as a multicoloured shield appeared in front of Galaxy-Eyes with the same glow as it's wings as the attacked connected with the shield and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's attack dispersed

" _He even thought that far? I was hoping to use Silver's Cry after Red-Eyes was destroyed and deal some serious damage._ " Haruto thought and looked at his hand of four and took out two cards. "I'll throw these two cards face down and end my turn there." Haruto said as two cards materialized before him.

"For them to not be able to deal any damage to Kaito despite the advantage, this guy is good." Gogenzaka admitted. "Well he is someone who managed to knock me out, so, it was to expected, no matter how you cut it." Sawatari stated.

"My turn, draw." Kaito said, looking to his hand of two. "Your mistake was fighting me after I had already fought those two, once I see the abilities of an opponent, I never forget them, that Pendulum Summoning is a method that allows you to Summon multiple monsters and your lot's strategy is to use them in a combo, I knew from fighting those two earlier." A audible sound was made by Gogenzaka and Sawatari.

"Once I know my enemy's strategy, it becomes clear what actions I should take to counter it, just like what I did now." Kaito said and Gogenzaka immediately apologized. "I'm sorry Yuya, Haruto! I keep letting you down!"

"I've already seen through your Duelling! That's why you'll never be able to defeat me! I use Galaxy-Eyes's remaining Overlay Unit and activate it's effect! Cipher Projection!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes's wings shone brighter as rays of light escaped it.

"Once per turn, I take control of one monster my opponent controls with it's effect negated until the End Phase! I take control of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon who will now be treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

"What?!" Haruto said in surprise as Red-Eyes disappeared in a flash of blue light and reappeared on Kaito's side of the field before transforming into a transparent Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with it's 3000 ATK.

"Red-Eyes was-!" Yuya said in surprise as Kaito continued. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Cipher Interfere from my hand! Battle! I attack your Drumming Kong turned -Odd-Eyes with my new Galaxy-Eyes Galaxy-Eyes!"

"He's trying to have Haruto's monsters take out Yuya's?" Gogenzaka asked and Yuya reacted. "I activate Drumming Kong's effect! I increase it's ATK by 600!" Yuya stated.

 **Performapal Drumming Kong (LV 5/2200/900)**

" _With this, he'll be able to lessen the Battle Damage he takes but.._ _ **.**_ " Yuto muttered to himself as Kaito spoke. "Futile resistance! Now that I control two 'Cipher' monsters, due to Cipher Interfere, 1 of their ATK is doubled!" Kaito said and Haruto was surprised. "6000 ATK?!"

"Get him, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Kaito called out as Yuya leapt up to a reach for an Action Card. "I activate Action Magic: Miracle! My monster isn't destroyed and I take halve the Battle Damage!" Yuya said as the aftershock blown across him.

 **Kaito: 4000  
Yuya: 2100  
Haruto: 4000**

"Action cards can be not only for offense but defense as well?" Kaito asked, gritting his teeth a bit in frustration. "That isn't just all! They can buff monsters, heal life, and do even mo-" Sawatari was silenced as a he was hit in the head by a pebble from Haruto and Sawatari rubbed his head. "Ow, what was that for Haruto!?"

Haruto looked at him with his eyes widened and his mouth squared, almost comically. "Just shut up Bakatori! The last thing we want is you blabbing and sending us to an early carding!" Haruto said in annoyance.

"I don't need it explained." Kaito interrupted the scene and continued. "I'll defeat you with my own Duelling! Your miracle will only happen once! I attack Drumming Kong with my other Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

"Damn!" Yuya ran forward to get an Action Card, but it looked like he wasn't going to make it. "Not so fast! I activate my face-down! Ambush Shield! I tribute Yuya's Drumming Kong and add it's ATK to odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's until the End Phase! " Haruto called out as a the Drumming Kong turned Odd-Eyes disappeared in blue particles and Odd-Eyes roared as it gained 900 ATK.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/3400/2000)**

"That means Yuya won't take any damage!" Gogenzaka said as Yuya was surprised, missing the Action Card. "Haruto, but how I thought our fields were..."

"Ambush Shield works on any side of the field, I had it prepared just in case." Haruto said and Kaito spoke. "Then I stop my battle Phase, since Galaxy-Eyes used it's effect, it cannot attack directly and Cipher Interfere ends as well, I set one card and end my turn." Kaito stated, his hand once again empty as he continued. "AT this moment, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon that was now Galaxy-Eyes Cipher returns to its owner as normal." Kaito finished as Red-Eyes soon reappeared beside Haruto.

"But I will destroy that dragon soon." Kaito said with confidence and Yuya looked at Kaito as Haruto spoke. "At the End Phase, Ambush Shield's effect ends and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK returns to normal." Haruto stated as Odd-Eyes's ATK went back to 25000 and then he looked at their opponent. " _He's too good, he intuitively saw through our strategy despite it being two on two, he's probably as strong as Jack, but he was a more oppressive aura around him, almost like it can cut through anything._ "

"My turn!" Yuya drawn his card and looked at the card. "it's here! I activate Whim Witch's Pendulum Effect and Special Summon it form the Pendulum Zone!" Yuya called out as the pillar of light encasing Whim Witch disappeared and the monster reappeared on his field.

 **Performapal Whim Witch (LV 3/800/800)**

"Next I activate her monster effect! When this monster is used to Tribute Summon a Pendulum Monster, it counts as two monsters! I tribute Whim Witch and Summon Dragondescent Magician!" Yuya stated as Whim Witch spilt into two copies of itself before a purple vortex of light came and form it, a magician appeared with brown hat and his body draped in blue and grey bones as it wielded a staff somewhat similar to a dragon's skeleton head

 **Dragondescent Magician (LV 7/2400/1000)**

"I activate his monster effect! Once per turn, I can change this card to be treated from Spellcaster to a Dragon until the End Phase!" Yuya said as the magician twirled it's staff as a yellow dragon of energy appeared behind it.

"Two Level 7 Dragons... could he be..." Haruto asked quietly to himself as Yuya continued. "I Overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dragondescent Magician!" The two monsters became dark purple energy that entered a Xyz Vortex before it exploded and from it, emerged the familiar dragon that was the combination of Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion.

 _ **"Dragon of dual coloured eyes... Eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon with eyes of rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"**_

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (R 7/3000/2500/OU: 2)**

"A New Dragon... And with Xyz Summoning... just who is this man!?" Kaito said in surprise, his eyes wide as Yuya continued. "Battle! I attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon took flight and Sawatari was surprised. "What is he thinking? Both of the Dragon's ATK is 3000."

"Could Yuya be aiming for a draw?" Gogenzaka asked and Yuya spoke. "No, When a monster is Summoned with Dragondescent Magician as material, it's ATK is doubled!" Yuya stated as Dragondescent Magician appeared briefly before entering into Odd-Eyes whose dragon plated eyes glowed yellow and it roared as it's ATK doubled.

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (R 7/6000/2500/OU: 2)**

"Trap card activate, Double Cipher Plus! I attach this card as an Overlay Unit to Galaxy-Eyes and then detach all remaining Overlay Units to Special Summon another Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my Extra Deck, ignoring Summoning conditions!" Kaito declared.

" _ **Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon!"**_

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Rank 8/3000/2500/OU: 0)**

"At this moment, with the already active Cipher Interfere, Galaxy-Eyes ATK is doubled!" Kaito stated as his two Dragons floated above him and Haruto was surprised. "He even used that card for defensive too!? But that means Yuya's Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes will be...!"

The two dragons me tin collision, their heads butting against one another before separating and exploding and Yuya was just as shocked. "T-That wasn't enough? What do I do to speak to Kaito's heart? I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's monster effect! When it leaves the field, I destroy all monsters in the Pendulum Zone then I can set it in my Pendulum Zone!" Yuya stated as Timesword Magician disappeared and pillar of light expanded as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon was encased within it.

"Next I activate his Pendulum effect! If I have no Pendulum Cards in my other Pendulum Zone, I can place a Pendulum Card from my Deck into that zone! Form my Deck, I place the Scale 1 Performapal Le-bellman and with the already set Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and set the Pendulum Scale!

In the other Zone was a monster with a bell covering the upper part of it's head as it wore a bellboy's attires garb and wielding two drumsticks as Yuya's pendant reappeared once more.

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters with levels from 2 to 3! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! Revive from the Extra Deck, Timesword Magician and Whim Witch!" Yuya called out

 **Timesword Magician (LV 3/1400/0)  
Performapal pal Whim Which (LV 3/800/800)**

"I activate Le-Belleman's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can increase the Levels of all monsters I control by 1!" Yuya called out as Le-Belleman started banging his sticks against the bell on his head, sending out musical notes.

"And now, I overlay the now Level 4 Timesword Magician and Whim Witch!" Yuya called out as the two monsters became dark purple energy before entering into the Xyz vortex and it soon exploded as a very familiar dragon appeared.

 _ **"Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**_

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (R 4/2500/2000/OU: 2)**

"Th-this is...! It can't be! W-Why... Why do you have that monster!? Did you steal it!? You defeated Yuto and took that monster-! You-!"" Kaito said in surprise at the new Dragon before his tone turned to anger and he blinked at Yuya. "You... It can't be... Yuto!?"

"He's Yuya." Kurosaki's voice came from nowhere and Kaito looked to his left, seeing Kurosaki with a light blue and purple haired haired girl with spectacles, wearing big yellow rectangular hairpins and a young red haired boy wearing a poncho. "My comrade." Kurosaki finished.

"Shun!" Kaito said in surprise. As the young girl spoke. "That's right Kaito! Shun gathered us comrades and brought them back!" and the boy spoke up after her. "Four of them at that! Every comrade we can get now is a blessing " The boy looked to the four Lancers.

"Comrade...?" Kaito asked and looked back to his opponents and Kurosaki's voiced spoke up. "Do you doubt me? Don't worry, form the bottom of their hearts, they hate this Dimension War and want to stop the Academia's tyranny. I was convinced of that during our fights in the Synchro Dimension "

"Synchro Dimension?" Kaito questioned and Kurosaki continued. "Believe me, Kaito! Believe in the Sakaki Yuya I believe in!"

Kaito's eyes widened a bit as he looked to Kurosaki. "Sakaki!?" and the girl spoke. "Kaito, come back and work with us aga..."

"I refuse! I already told you, I'm through with working with you all!" Kaito cut her off and drawn a card and played it as a bright flash of light blinded everyone and when ti dimmed, the Duel had ended as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon disappeared and Kaito and his galaxy_Eyes was nowhere to be found.

Someone leant against the wall, out of sight of everyone in the vicinity as his arms were crossed as he had dark purple hair and jacket over a maroon shirt and dark blue pants with white, green-gems shoes as he wore a a blue Duel Disk before walking away.

* * *

And that's Chapter 24! Whew, took a bit of time but we finally have our first official Duel in the Xyz Dimension, I skipped ove rGogenzaka and Sawatari's duel with Kaito because well, it's the same as the canon, as for the Academia student duel? The moves were never shown as it took place during recapping episode.

So, seen the latest episode, Yuzu is finally remembered but also, Yuya recalls his time as Zarc, what will Yuya do with this revelation now that he recalls everything? It does beg the question of what happened to Yuzu and her counterparts, I am certainly curious on where this new arc will go and how they'll find the girls.

Anyway thanks for reading and I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!

* * *

 **New Cards Debuted in this Chapter:**

 **Name: Cipher Barrier  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: ** **When a 'Cipher' Monster is the target of an attack, detach 1 Overlay Unit from a 'Galaxy-Eyes' to negate the attack and draw one card.**

 **Name: Double Cipher Plus  
Type: Normal Trap  
Effect: ** **Attach this card as an Overlay Unit to Galaxy-Eyes and then detach all remaining Overlay Units to Special Summon a 'Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon' from your Extra Deck, ignoring Summoning conditions.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Elegant Cyber Angels

Hello there one and all and welcome to Chapter 25! At this point, Episode 143 released and subbed as the end of the restarted Maiami Championship finally finishes and boy Gogenzaka surprised me in this for actually.. well... moving and getting Act Ion Cards! I never considered if a Spell/Trap Card is banished, it makes his Superheavy's still get their effects and he rides a train! But next episode 144 looks interesting, apparently the threat of Zarc's return still lingers and the only way to destroy him is to get Reira to smile.

Yuya also actually backtalks against his mother in this episode, I don't blame him since she had no idea what he went through, in fact, I don't think she even witnessed the whole Zarc Duel at all and about that bringing smiles to everyone, I'll have Miss Sakaki know, Yuya did a bloody brilliant job in the Synchro Dimension, it also seems Yuya's entertainment is the key to bringing back Yuzu and her counterparts and the only way to achieve it is to beat the other Lancers? Not sure if that is truly the answer but apparently Reiji believes the answer lies in Yuya learning something as he duels against them.

Also, there's been shots of these new Link monsters, not sure how it works but it's card borde ris a dark shader of blue than Ritual Summons and it involves numbers or something? I'll have to wait and see how this Linking thing work, and the title of the next series is YU-Gi-Oh! Vraines and the duels apparently will take place in virtual reality? Nothing else to report on that front though.

Let us get things started with as always, answering you lovely Reviewiers!

 **KaiBlastX7**

hmm that was a good duel and chapter as always stardust keep up the great work and btw i sent you a pm about a xyz red eyes card idea that i had thanks to watching the yugioh the darkside of dimensions movie a few times let me know what you think about it

Red eyes booster cannon

Effect monster union

You can equip this monster like a spell from your hand this monster gains 300 atk and def the total of levels of all monster on the field but in trade can not directly attack your enemy's lp

Did read your PM about an Xyz monster, it will be considered and thanks for the vote of cinfidence!

 **Coral the Leviathan**

That does bring up the question about Yuya's other counterparts and the Yuzus.

By the way, I thought of another Red Eyes card. Or rather, Eyes of Red card.

Dragoon with the Eyes of Red

Rank 7

Warrior

Fire

2800 ATK/2400 DEF

2 Level 7 monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle while it has an Xyz Material. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase, if you control a 'Red Eyes' or 'Eyes of Red' card besides this card, you may Special Summon a 'Red Eyes' normal Monster from your Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase if this card attacks, you may detach one Overlay Unit from this card and target one 'Red Eyes' monster on the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

Interesting effect, it's the same as Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon and has the same with ATK and DEF with the exception that it's effect is not destroyed by battle rather than card effects and effect damage, I'll certainly consider it but it's quite similar to the monster I named before.

 **neostardustdragon101**

The opening caught my interest does Leo have a plan for Haruto now too. Also Yuya is the only one left too his counterparts are gone as well. I think it's because Yuya was the only one left with a physical while the other 7 were absorbed by Zarc and Arc-V

You never know with these opening, they love to keep you guessing what's going to happen!

Speaking of Yuya and his counterparts, we never really see the other counterparts and the Dimensions did indeed spilt again, so it does lead me to believe Yuot, Yugo and Yuri are their own selves again, but we'll have to wait and see where Arc-V is going now.

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Whew that chapter was really intense. I really do like how unlike with a certain fanfic writer your writing style it feels just right, the duels don't feel like it takes way too long, Haruto calling Sawatari Bakatari doesn't feel like it's out of spite but it totally feels natural and isn't like a certain fanfic writer and that Duel at the end of this chapter was a very close one. Ultimately this was a pretty good chapter even though some spelling issues are there you can easily fix them I'm probably not going to mention them as much as long as Haruto fulfills his role and all the characters act in their roles I'll be fine. Also Kaito may know Haruto somehow that could be interesting. Either way great chapter just some things you can fix up.

Well spelling issues tend to happen and I did proof read everything when I finished as well as check for any red underlines, not sure which certain fanfic writer but I can probably fathom a guess at whom, not sure about my writing style feeling just right so can't quite explain that one, ass I can say each person has their own preference of writing?

But as ever, thank you for your positive vote!

 **Tobias97**

Great chapter

Thank you as always!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK! I cannot wait to see more!

And thus, here is more and thank you for the encouragement!

 **Elvisfonz23**

I really like reading this chapter the scenes where they are exploring the heartland and meeting new people. Also the scenes with yuzu being remembered and Yuyu recall as zarc was awesome and what a insight and then the duel was so awesome I wonder who the figure was. I cant wait for more and find out about what happened next.

Well, it's a definite stark contrast to the other places the Lancers have been too, I think for the next few episodes, espeically 143 which just released, apparently Yuya needs to duel the remaining Lancers for the answer to find out where Yuzu and the others are, not sure why though unless a Lance rhas information about it.

 **Ciandoo**

You give the chapter I will give reviews keep up the good my good man

And here is Chapter 25! Encouragement is always a great booster for me!

Now let us get this show or rather this chapter started!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Haruto, along with Yuya, Gogenzaka and Sawatari explore the ruins of Heartland while Kurosaki searches for any remnants of the Resistance, they learn that most of Heartland's Duelists are gone as Academia takes to carding innocent civilians.

The group meet Kaito, a ferocious Duelist who was a member of the Resistance carding Academia student, taking out anybody who dares stand in his way, Yuya, with the firm belief he could open up Kaito's closed heart as Haruto joins him, but Kaito's skills as a Duelist easily kept up with them both and even cornering them until Yuya Summons Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, getting a reaction from Kaito when Kurosaki approaches and explains the situation but Kaito immediately disappears, just what happened that such a exceptional Duelist to hold a ruthless vendetta against the Academia?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows a bustling city with clear blue skies as the view was being seen from a field of yellow flowers before a beam of light shot across the landscape and a massive explosion occurred, the scene immediately shifts to the destruction of the City as Fusion users were invading and the citizens of the City becoming carded while Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were looming overhead and one fired directly at the camera.

ARC Area Project, in line with the Fusion Dimensions' Academia's s plan, Xyz Dimension's Heartland is pushed to the brink of destruction.

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 5, Light of Hope]**

 **Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira  
(A sea of despair, a sealed door)**

The camera pans down a destroyed monument of Heartland Tower as the grey clouds covered it from view and the camera panned out through the clouds before showing the ruined landscape of Heartland before the title card appeared in a flash, obscuring the view.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Ayc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari, amaku sasayaku kurayami  
(An uncounted fading light, the sweet whispers of darkness.)**

Yuya was standing on one of the elevated rubble platforms, overlooking the destruction as his jacket was billowing in the wind with Yuto transparently in the sky, having a stoic expression upon the scene.

 **Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō, docchi darō wakaranai  
(These emotions torn by antinomy,** **Which one is it? I don't know.)**

Yuya and Yuto lined by side by side, Yuya on the left, Yuto on the right as the camera pans up to reveal Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon posing as above the two dragons, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon radiated a purple aura before it's dual coloured eyes flashed and the dragon was cloaked in shadow omniously.

 **Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo, nani ga kawaru tte'n darō  
(Forcing everything with strength. Surely something will change, won't it?)**

Yuto punches the air before him as Yuri gracefully moved his right arm as their two dragons, Clear Wing and Starve Venom clashed respectively, creating sparks between them with Clear Wing's right claw against Starve Venom's left as the background was the Academia on an island

 **Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai  
(But why "I can't, I can't." cannot move.)**

Two youths stood in a classroom as a light blue and purple haired haired girl with spectacles, wearing big yellow rectangular hairpins as she placed her hands over his glasses, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes as a young red haired boy wearing a poncho looked at the girl as outside, the Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were ravaging Heartland as a explosion occurred.

 **Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha  
(The connected, the intertwining, the sounds of love, and our words** **)**

Haruto turned around quickly as if he expected something to happen behind him as he had a surprised expression on his face, standing in a green light and surrounding him in a square formation were Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, their backs facing all sides of him as they held hands, boxing him in as small yellow squares fluttered down all around them as the camera panned up to reveal Akaba Leo.

 **Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte  
(Though bound by karma, I won't run away,)**

The camera pans across the faces of Edo, a bowl shaped male and two unfamiliar girls along with Kaito, Ryoga, Asuka and Yusho appeared before changing to blue skies as Kurosaki's serious expression turned to a smile as the camera panned out to show the boy and girl from the classroom with Haruto, Gogenzaka and Sawatari.

 **Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara  
(Since the only one who can surpass me is myself)**

Yuya leapt off the building with a new pair of shoes as ankle wheels came down and activated in a yellow hue as Yuya was accelerated forward and then spiralling down a rainbow road.

 **Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai  
(To grasp tomorrow, is not hatred or its kind.)**

Various Performapals appeared as the scene changed to a circus tent as Yuya had his arms outstretched and swing with an acrobatic swing and bounced off Performapal Trampolynx before landing high up on platform, bowing

 **Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru  
(Smiles make people became strong)**

Faint images of opponent's Yuya faced thus far panned across the screen.

 **Yami wo kakiwake susume  
(Slash through the darkness, push forth** **)**

Haruto activated his Duel Disk as he stood in a valley as he had a serious expression on his face while the faint image of Serena hovered in the sky above him.

 **Tsurai toki koso warae  
(Even in the toughest time, smile.)**

Kurosaki and Yugo stood side by side, divided by a panel between them, Yugo having a faint image of Rin above him and Kurosaki with the spectacled girl and Rin.

 **Ai du birību in maiserufu  
(I do believe in myself** **)**

Yuya leapt off the rainbow road he was riding on and landed on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Shinjiterunda  
(I'll surely believe)**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let loose a multicoloured Spiral Strike Burst and cast it over the camera before the scene changed completely

 **Hajimaru! Shōtaimu!  
(Start now! Showtime!)**

Yuya casually leant against a rail as in the stands were the Lancers Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed nearby Yuya and Haruto sitting upon the railing.

* * *

 **Chapter 25  
The Elegant Machine Angels**

-?-

Night had fallen upon Heartland as the poncho youth had lead the group to the outskirts of the city and they were just ascending stone steps up into the forest which at its peak, stood a building, some of the pillars leading to the inside were destroyed but the structure was completely safe as the lights were turned on.

"We're here, this is our hideout." The youth said as they walked in, Haruto noted some civilians who were in a terrible state as the youth le t hem into the back of the entrance with wooden floorboards and a empty gravel square, most likely it was a place where one could cook with a pot as he brought a cups of green tea as everyone sat around on purple cushions in with legs crossed.

"Now then, let us formally introduce ourselves. I'm Kouzuki Allen and the the one handing out our soup rations is Sasayama Sayaka." Allen said indicating to the girl Shun was with. "She's a member of the Resistance."

Haruto turned his head to look at the girl as a queue had indeed formed up for soup. "Hey Sayaka, you're not on duty today so don't push yourself." Allen said to her as she turned to looked back. "Yeah... but..." Sayaka said as Haruto saw his ring glowed for brief second before he felt that strange sensation again.

-?-

Before he realised it, he was in a Duel Tournament against surprisingly, Sayaka and his LP were 0 as he fell to his knees, or to her knees

"Winner: Clover Duel School First year, Sasayama Sakaya!" The announcer declared as Sayaka walked over and leaned forward to show her a card, Little Fairy. "Little Fairy?" Haruto heard the feminine tone as her right hand reached out and took the offered card, Haruto saw the winged bracelet, it was similar to Yuzu's and Serena's.

"You're giving this to me?" Haruto asked, though, still in a feminine tone as Sayaka answered. Yeah." and the girl continued. "But isn't this your most important card Sayaka?" The girl asked.

"That's why I want you to have it, since you're my most important friend!" and the girl was a bit surprised and he heard a familiar voice. "Ruri!" It was Kurosaki's but beyond that Haruto didn't see or hear anything else.

-Hideout-

Haruto found himself back in the room as Gogenzaka was somewhat subduing Sawatari while Kurosaki was speaking. "That mother and her children told us where you were, they said they wanted ot thank you for teaching them the true meaning of Duelling while fighting off Academia soldiers."

Yuya looked a bit down and Allen spoke. "You said you name was Yuya right?" and Yuya was confused. "Still I'm amazed, you look just like him! I had totally thought Yuto had come back!"

Sawatari looked to Gogenzaka. "Who is this Yuto guy?" Sawatari asked and Gogenzaka closed his eyes in recollection. "We heard about him from Yuzu some time ago... That she ran into a guy who looked like Yuya a few times." Gogenzaka explained.

"Why do you guys look so alike? What if you're actually Yuto? You used Dark Rebellion after all!" Allen pointed out and Haruto decided to end that conversation. "He's not this Yuto, while I never met him, he's just Yuya, Sakaki Yuya." Haruto said to him.

"What about Yuto? He went with Shun to the Standard Dimension chasing after him right? Why didn't you come back together?" Allen asked, looking to Kurosaki.

"No, Yuto is..." Yuya was about to say but stopped as Kurosaki spoke. "It's true Yuto went to the Standard Dimension, chasing after me but he suddenly went missing, I doubted Yuya at first and attacked him then stole Dark Rebellion, he told me Yuto entrusted it to him to make people smile with duelling."

"That is something Yuto would say..." Sayaka piped in, joining in the conversation as Kurosaki continued. "In the end, I never found out where Yuto went but after seeing how Yuya fought after that, I decided to trust him. No matter the reason, I didn't find it strange that Yuto would entrust his card to him.""

"I see, so that's how you guys became comrades, that's all good and well... but w ehad our share of problems. " Allen said, cupping his chin thoughtfully.

"Problems?" Yuya asked as Allen responded. "Yeah, it was right around when Shun and Yuto went to the Standard Dimension that the Academia started a full-fledged assault, the instant they'd see anyone, they would point their Duel Disks at them and turn them into cards without mercy... in the fight, the Spade School's Resistance Squad was wiped out and our school, Clover was on the brink of being eradicated... we were so desperately protecting our remaining members, that we couldn't protect our citizens... we barely managed to escape to this hideout." Allen explained sombrely.

"if Yuto and I had been here, there wouldn't of been so many casualties!" Kurosaki said in a angry tone as Haruto spoke. "And let me guess, Kaito had something happen to him during that assault?" Haruto asked, looking to Allen.

"it wasn't to Kaito, but his family..." Sayaka said and Yuya was surprised. "His family!?" and the moment was quiet as Sayaka continued. "They were all carded..."

Haruto thought back to the Duel with Kaito, Kaito did react a bit when his own name was called. "Did Kaito have someone named Haruto by any chance?" Haruto asked, dreading the answer and Sayaka looked at him. "Yes, he had a younger brother, why?"

Haruto was surprised and decided not to say any more on that subject.. "You said you were Sakaki Yuya, could you have some connection to Sakaki Yusho?"

Yuya was surprised and leant towards Sayaka. "You know Sakaki Yusho!? My father!?" and Haruto was surprised. "Who would fo thought people in the Xyz Dimension would know of Yuya's father." Gogenzaka said and Haruto nodded.

"That means... he came here?!" Sawatari said in surprise. "Yes, he was our teacher, he shown up three years ago as if he predicted the Academia's invasion and taught us everything about Duelling, not just skills but the mindset to always remember to smile."

"Three years ago... then my father wasn't a coward! He crossed Dimensions to fight Academ-"" Yuya said happily before Allen spoke. "No, he's a coward, he disappeared one day withhold warning, eh abandoned us and ran away!" Allen interrupted him.

"I don't think that's the case..." Haruto said and Allen looked at him. "Any proof?" Allen asked and Haruto answered. "We don't have any, but if Sakaki Yusho was able to arrive in this Dimension, it stands to reason an accident may of happened that caused him to disappear since he too is apparently able to travel Dimensions, that or he has a malfunctioning teleporter." Haruto suggested and continued. "At any rate, I doubt he'd leave Heartland willingly considering all the destruction that has been caused here." Haruto finished.

"That's enough about the past, we should rest and see what tomorrow shall give us." Gogenzaka suggested and that was unanimous agreement.

Haruto pulled what blanket there was and staring up the ceiling in the darkness, the others were already asleep and Haruto raised his arm as if to reach out and grab something. " _I've never seen anything like this world... it's a stark comparison to the Synchro Dimension and... home._ " Haruto thought, he was sure how many days have gone by since the Lancers set out.

" _Mom... Dad..._ " Haruto thought, a faint image of the two appearing in his mind with a smile and Haruto gave a sigh. " _Homesick... huh._ " Haruto concluded, he bet the others were suffering from being homesick too as Haruto looked to the sleeping Yuya.

" _Or maybe... it's because we're so focused on rescuing Yuzu and Serena that we never take notice of how fast time flies._ " Haruto thought and stopped, his mind turning to Serena, there was something about her that made him look at her more than anyone else.

" _Is it the way she Duels..._?" Haruto thought back to the Synchro Dimension and that one Duel against Yugo which somehow, he somehow joined and somehow, he felt closer to her than ever before and recalled Serena's weakened state. " _Or that time she couldn't move at all... I... arrgh!"_ Haruto rubbed his hair scruffy in confusion.

" _Thinking about it won't do me any good! I give up!_ " Haruto admitted and gave a sigh and shifted his body slightly to try and get comfortable before closing his eyes, sleep soon took him quickly, although, his ring glowed red for just a few seconds before stopping.

-?-

Haruto heard something, he was running and in an unfamiliar setting of buildings. "Hodl it!" Haruto turned and hid down an alleyway, out of view as three men ran past in berets. "Did you see her!?"

" _Her? Where am I exactly?_ " Haruto wondered in his thoughts as he ran, not of his own will, up over a bridge and soon found his path blocked by one of the men but then turned right, running on and the exit was once again blocked by another uniformed man and ran left, finding his exist was not blocked by a man but rather, a dead end with a stairway to his right which was the only course he could go as tow big double doors were in his way as he attempted ot push them open.

Haruto looked to his hands were slender but what caught him off guard was a bracelet and this one was as familiar as day, it was Yuzu's!

"It won't open!" Yuzu said and Haruto was taken aback by this revelation. " _I'm with Yuzu? But I'm in the X Dimension... aren't I?_ " Haruto thought in surprise as Yuzu turned around, the three men in their berets blocking any hope for escape. "There's nowhere to run! Stop struggling and go back to the island."

"Island _?_ " Haruto muttered to himself as another of the men spoke. "As long a sit isn't a repeated offense, you'll get off with one month of re-education!" as another spoke. "But if you resist... " All three men activated their Duel Disks and their form was as swords.

"At this point, I've got no choice but to fight... _"_ Yuzu said, getting ready but a unfamiliar voice came out of nowhere. "Hold it!"

From the canal, a robed figure leapt up and over, landing in front of Yuzu and stood. "If you want ta fight, then I'll be your opponent!" the robed female said before pulling off the dark blue robe, revealing a woman with fair skin and long dark blonde hair that extended halfway down her back as she sleeveless white jacket that reaches the waist with grey-blue edges and pockets on each side; a sleeveless black tank top; grey-blue finger-less gloves with wide cuffs and rectangles cut out over the backs of the hands in addition to white under sections that cover her wrists; a darker blue pleated and less restrictive skirt with a grey-blue lining; and blue boots that are the same design.

"Um..." Yuzu said and the woman raised her hand to silence her. "It's fine, just stand back" She said, her tone spoke of maturity as the men seemed to recognize her. "We'll take her on all at once!"

"Battle Royale then? I wouldn't have it any other way!" The woman said as her Duel Disk activated and Haruto looked at her. " _Just who is she?_ "

"Duel!" the four spoke.

 **Woman: 4000  
Officer 1: 4000  
Officer 2: 4000  
Officer 3: 4000**

"I'll be going first, I Summon Etoile Cyber from my hand!" the woman stated as a summoning circle appeared and form it,a woman long brunette hair appeared, her right eye cover by red fabric as she wore what appeared to be a ballerina's dress and even posed, flowing her flexibility

 **Etoile Cyber (LV 4/1200/1600)**

" _That card... is.. very old._ " Haruto thought to himself as the woman continued. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!" She stated as a face down card appeared before her.

"My turn!" Officer 1 stated and drawn. "I Summon Armordog – Cannon Boxer from my hand!" as a fully robotic dog appeared with it's eyes being a red visor, it's paws were small wheels but the most notable thing about it was it's huge cannon on it's back and it looked quite similar to a boxer dog, true to it's breed.

 **Armordog – Cannon Boxer (LV 3/1400/1000) (A;N: made up it's DEF as there's no information about it, same for it's evolutions)**

"And by activating it's monster effect... I Special Summon a lower Level Armordog from my hand! I special Summon Armordog – Bull Copter!"

A new summoning occurred and from ti was an airborne robotic bulldog with a grey visor but instead of wheels, it was flying in mid-air by it's three propellers, keeping it aloft.

 **Armordog – Bull Copter (LV 2/600/600)**

"When I Special Summon Bull Copter, I can add this card to my hand." and Haruto was familiar with it as Yuzu spoke. "Polymerization?" as Haruto thought. "I _f that's the case, then this is... the Fusion Dimension!?_ " Haruto thought.

"I activate Polymerization and fuse Cannon Boxer and Bull Copter!" The man said as the fusion vortex appeared behind him and his two monsters were soon absorbed into it's pull.

" _ **Cannon-like guard dog, become one with the flying beast and become a new power that shakes the heavens! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Full Armourdog – Bull Fortress!"**_

In the two monster's place was something even more unbelievable as not there was a naval battle cruiser with a dog's body, it's armour plating being a dark blue, it's visor orange as it's turrets whirred into life.

 **Full Armourdog – Bull Fortress (LV 6/2000/1500)**

"I activate Bull Fortress's monster effect! By sending a Fusion related card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can increase it's ATK by 1000!"

Yuzu spoke in surprise. "A 3000 ATK monster right from the start!?" as Officer 1 continued. "In a Battle Royale, all players can't attack the first turn, looks like you got lucky this time." Officer 1 said with a smug tone but the woman didn't react at all.

"I end my turn here!" Officer 1 said as Officer 2 took over and to Yuzu and Haruto's surprise, he repeated the same move as Officer 1 but instead, he sent two cards from his hand tot he graveyard to give his Full Armourdog – Bull Fortress 2000 ATK and ended his turn only for Officer 3 to do the same move but he sent his remaining hand to the Graveyard which had Polymerization, Re-Fusion, Fusion Recovery and Fusion Reserve, giving his Bull Fortress a stagger 4000 extra ATK.

 **Full Armourdog – Bull Fortress (LV 6/3000/1500)  
Full Armourdog – Bull Fortress (LV 6/4000/1500)  
Full Armourdog – Bull Fortress (LV 6/6000/1500)**

" _No way, that's... way too many ATK points!_ " Haruto thought in disbelief as Officer 1 spoke. "Not there's nothing you can do!" as Officer 2 made his statement as well "Now do you see the power of the Academia?" as and finally, the third member finished it off. "You're better off surrendering before you get hurt!"

"Surrender?" The woman asked in confusion before chuckling to herself. "But we're just getting started! My turn!" The woman said as she drawn her card and reveal the card. "I activate the Ritual Spell, machine Angel Ritual form my hand!"

In the middle of the field, numerous symbols as a glyph appeared and bursting out from the ground was a pedestal with charcoal upon it as the woman continued. "I offer Etoile Cyber on the field and Cyber Prima in my hand to Ritual Summon!"

Cyber Etoile became blue fiery energy while an image if Cyber Prima's card form appeared before becoming yellow energy and the two flames swirled Rudman the pedestal as the charcoal was set alight, releasing a fiery tornado before it soon shot up a pillar of fire into the skies before it exploded.

" _ **Angel of light with unparalleled power! Come forth to this dark world and shine your light upon all creation! Descend! Level 10! Cyber Angel - Vishnu!"**_

Emerging form the skies was a woman garbed in what appeared to be a blue and pink ballerina dress except she had four arms, her shoulders covered metal similar to wings as her legs were armoured feathered boots, she also wore a green transparent robe as she had four angelic fours sprouting from her hips then her headpiece looked quite similar to a wedding cake which was pink but the last notable thing was the huge floating gear behind her, suspended in mid-air

 **Cyber Angel Vishnu (LV 10/3000/2000)**

"She uses Ritual Summoning?" Haruto asked himself quietly, witnessing the scene in surprise as Officer 1 spoke. "Pulling out a Level 10 monster so quickly, you're as powerful as they say you are... But it's ATK is 3000, just how do you plain to fight against our three monsters?"

"I wonder about that." The woman said confidently and continued. "When Cyber Angel – Vishnu is Summoned, I can destroy all Fusion Monsters my opponent controls and deal 100 damage to their owners per monster!"

Cyber Angel – Vishnu's gear lit up as energy balls fired straight up into the sky and the officers were surprised. "It can destroy all Fusion Monsters!?" Officer 2 said in shock.

"Ascension Burst!" The woman called out as the energy shots rained down upon the three Bull Fortresses who soon exploded and the Officers tried to protect themselves as the smoke cleared.

 **Woman: 4000  
Officer 1: 3000  
Officer 2: 3000  
Officer 3: 3000**

"For every monster destroyed by her effect, Vishnu can attack once more, it destroyed three monsters." The woman held up three fingers. "Therefore she can attack you all directly! Go! Cyber Angel – Vishnu!"

Cyber Angel's eyes were covered by her blue helmet as her energy wings combined together to form two feathery wings that gathered energy and fired, the Officers crying out as a huge explosion occurred.

 **Woman: 4000  
Officer 1: 0  
Officer 2: 0  
Officer 3: 0**

" _A one turn, three kill?!_ " Haruto thought in surprise as Yuzu spoke in amazement. "Amazing!" and the woman turned around, facing her as she had hazel coloured eyes and there was faint lipstick applied to her lips. "Follow me." She said as Yuzu went to follow her but at that moment, Haruto's vision turned blacked out and he opened his eyes, sitting up quickly,.

"W-What's... going on... Was that a dream or..." Haruto asked himself in a sweat and placed a hand over his the right side of his face, he was confused and breathed to try and calm down. " _It happened again, just like before... with Serena at the Friendship Cup against Yugo._ " Haruto thought and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head from side to side lightly.

" _That time, it was happening in real time so... does that mean Yuzu's really in... the Fusion Dimension?_ " Haruto thought and looked to the sleeping Yuya. " _How can I tell Yuya about this or anyone for that matter? Even if I told Yuya, he'll just rush and try to get to Yuzu even though we don't know how to cross dimensions... Sorry... Yuya._ " Haruto thought with a saddened expression.

* * *

And that's Chapter 25 sorted out! What an unexpected surprise to learn that Yuya's own father appeared in heartland and not only that, Haruto connecting with Yuzu for the first time! Just what is going on and why is he experiencing these strange events? I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	26. Chapter 26: The Man with Sharp Fangs

Welcome everyone to Chapter 26 and I am honestly blown away as Chapter 25 has given me 200 Reviews, I'm literally humbled and speechless at seeing this number, I probably said it before but I'll say t again, I'm amazed at all of this support for this story and the words of encouragement everyone gives me to continue writing this as far it can go, these reviews give me the motivation to write up the next chapter.

So all I can say is thank you for your support and hope you will continue to do so, let's answer some reviews then get straight down to the next chapter!

 **Elvisfonz23**

I really like the flashback of Haruto's past I wonder what it means? I also like the thoughts of how he feels about Serena and the scenes with yuzu and the woman who saves her was awesome. I wonder how he is seeing these real time events and these cyber angels are amazing as well. I cant wait to find out who the woman is and what happens next. This a amazing story.

Well, it's not Haruto's past, more like the Bracelet Girls's past, as for the woman who saved Yuzu, well, she's quite an easy guess if you're familiar with previous series.

 **ScalchopWarrior**

I honestly really love this story since it first began. I never really reviewed very much, but I enjoy this story a lot, and I think it's really fun to read.

Only thing I want to point out is that (and this takes away nothing from the story at all) the intro is actually called Light of Hope, not Trump Card.

Anyway, keep at it, this story's awesome!

Duly noted, I edited that straight away when you mentioned it, kind of forgot to change it due to focusing more on as you say, the story aspect of it, thanks for your support!

 **Rayisoar5**

I have a question? Can Haruto possess the Bracelets Girls or can he see and feel what they feel and are you going to use Red-Eyes Ritual Monsters in your future chapters?

So far in the story, Haruto is somewhat like a spirit during those scenes and yet not in control of his body as evidenced in previous jumps, the closest he gotten was actually synchronizing with Serena in her Duel with Yugo as well as influencing her slightly to not take the Action Card as Roger was changign the lanes a lot for Serena.

As for the Red-Eyes Ritual Monsters? Wait and see, I'm not so evil that I'd ignore the Ritual side of Red-Eyes series.

 **Tobias97**

Great chapter! I feel like a broken record now lol

It's always encouraging, no matter how broken it gets,

 **darkwarp**

dang that was an interesting dream/vison that haruto had and to be honest i think haruto not telling yuya that yuzu is in the fusion dimension even though its wrong it still a good idea though yuya going to be mad when he finds out i just hope he will understand why haruto did that great chapter as always keep up the great work and whats your option of the new link summoning i don't like it that much and wondering why did konami go with a blue frame for it why not red i mean we all ready got ritual summon as our blue cards

Not exactly, Haruto knows Yuya would go literally into tunnel vision to try and get to the Fusion Dimension hence with regret, Haruto chooses to withhold this information, plus how could he really explain what he experienced so far?

Link Summoning, I haven't divulged much into it but the blue framing a bit of odd choice, I suppose it's because it's a darker shade of blue, but I'm going to reserve my judgement of Link Summoning until I actually see how it works, after all, many people found Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum Summoning ridiculous at first yet now, people are enjoying those methods.

Ciandoo

I hope the next one comes quick

And here it it is!

Okay let's get started! Chapter 26... LAUNCH!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Haruto and the group arrive at the Resistance's hideout and learn that Yuya's father, Sakaki Yusho came and taught in the Xyz Dimension three years ago but suddenly disappeared without a trace, during the night Haruto experiences a strange dream where he was with Yuzu in the Fusion Dimension and a woman who saves her with remarkable skills, using a long forgotten method of Summoning, Rituals, unfortnately, before Haruto could confirm Yuzu's safety, he blacke dout and woken up ina cold sweat, unable to understand what happened and decides to keep the knowledge of Yuzu's whereabouts a secret from Yuya.

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows a bustling city with clear blue skies as the view was being seen from a field of yellow flowers before a beam of light shot across the landscape and a massive explosion occurred, the scene immediately shifts to the destruction of the City as Fusion users were invading and the citizens of the City becoming carded while Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were looming overhead and one fired directly at the camera.

ARC Area Project, in line with the Fusion Dimensions' Academia's s plan, Xyz Dimension's Heartland is pushed to the brink of destruction.

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 5, Light of Hope]**

 **Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira  
(A sea of despair, a sealed door)**

The camera pans down a destroyed monument of Heartland Tower as the grey clouds covered it from view and the camera panned out through the clouds before showing the ruined landscape of Heartland before the title card appeared in a flash, obscuring the view.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Ayc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari, amaku sasayaku kurayami  
(An uncounted fading light, the sweet whispers of darkness.)**

Yuya was standing on one of the elevated rubble platforms, overlooking the destruction as his jacket was billowing in the wind with Yuto transparently in the sky, having a stoic expression upon the scene.

 **Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō, docchi darō wakaranai  
(These emotions torn by antinomy,** **Which one is it? I don't know.)**

Yuya and Yuto lined by side by side, Yuya on the left, Yuto on the right as the camera pans up to reveal Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon posing as above the two dragons, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon radiated a purple aura before it's dual coloured eyes flashed and the dragon was cloaked in shadow omniously.

 **Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo, nani ga kawaru tte'n darō  
(Forcing everything with strength. Surely something will change, won't it?)**

Yuto punches the air before him as Yuri gracefully moved his right arm as their two dragons, Clear Wing and Starve Venom clashed respectively, creating sparks between them with Clear Wing's right claw against Starve Venom's left as the background was the Academia on an island

 **Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai  
(But why "I can't, I can't." cannot move.)**

Two youths stood in a classroom as a light blue and purple haired haired girl with spectacles, wearing big yellow rectangular hairpins as she placed her hands over his glasses, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes as a young red haired boy wearing a poncho looked at the girl as outside, the Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were ravaging Heartland as a explosion occurred.

 **Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha  
(The connected, the intertwining, the sounds of love, and our words** **)**

Haruto turned around quickly as if he expected something to happen behind him as he had a surprised expression on his face, standing in a green light and surrounding him in a square formation were Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, their backs facing all sides of him as they held hands, boxing him in as small yellow squares fluttered down all around them as the camera panned up to reveal Akaba Leo.

 **Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte  
(Though bound by karma, I won't run away,)**

The camera pans across the faces of Edo, a bowl shaped male and two unfamiliar girls along with Kaito, Ryoga, Asuka and Yusho appeared before changing to blue skies as Kurosaki's serious expression turned to a smile as the camera panned out to show the boy and girl from the classroom with Haruto, Gogenzaka and Sawatari.

 **Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara  
(Since the only one who can surpass me is myself)**

Yuya leapt off the building with a new pair of shoes as ankle wheels came down and activated in a yellow hue as Yuya was accelerated forward and then spiralling down a rainbow road.

 **Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai  
(To grasp tomorrow, is not hatred or its kind.)**

Various Performapals appeared as the scene changed to a circus tent as Yuya had his arms outstretched and swing with an acrobatic swing and bounced off Performapal Trampolynx before landing high up on platform, bowing

 **Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru  
(Smiles make people became strong)**

Faint images of opponent's Yuya faced thus far panned across the screen.

 **Yami wo kakiwake susume  
(Slash through the darkness, push forth** **)**

Haruto activated his Duel Disk as he stood in a valley as he had a serious expression on his face while the faint image of Serena hovered in the sky above him.

 **Tsurai toki koso warae  
(Even in the toughest time, smile.)**

Kurosaki and Yugo stood side by side, divided by a panel between them, Yugo having a faint image of Rin above him and Kurosaki with the spectacled girl and Rin.

 **Ai du birību in maiserufu  
(I do believe in myself** **)**

Yuya leapt off the rainbow road he was riding on and landed on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Shinjiterunda  
(I'll surely believe)**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let loose a multicoloured Spiral Strike Burst and cast it over the camera before the scene changed completely

 **Hajimaru! Shōtaimu!  
(Start now! Showtime!)**

Yuya casually leant against a rail as in the stands were the Lancers Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed nearby Yuya and Haruto sitting upon the railing.

* * *

 **Chapter 26  
The Man with Sharp Fangs**

-Heartland-

Haruto walked in the desolate city, everyone decided to spilt up and see if there was any surviving residents or Academia students and he looked at a playground that was obviously seen better days as Haruto touched one of the bent railings, the swings were nowhere to be seen and the other necessities like a see-saw, a slide, anything was either bent out of shape or gone.

"It's almost creepy... a city that's in ruins, no vehicles going by, no children laughing... it's like a ghost town." Haruto said with a sad tone, recalling back to the scene of the Duel tournament.

The audience at that point were cheering and the outlook of everyone so was so bright, but now, it was nothing but misery, sadness and loneliness, the people were literally surviving with portions of food and anyone who ventured outside saw it as a risky move.

"And those Academia students..." Haruto said, gritting his teeth, the three students before Kaito carded them didn't even look remotely bothered by any of it. " _Then again, they did cause all of this..._ " Haruto thought and let go of the bent railing and walked through the remains of the playground.

Haruto walked into one of the empty buildings, the decay of the building was no honest surprise as he went through one of the doorways, rubble littered the pathway and doors were off their hinges and he found himself in a room with stands and a large empty space but something about it felt familiar. "Where am I?" Haruto asked himself in confusion and walked to the centre of the room.

"This is where a Duel Tournament was held, between the Clover and Spade Duel Schools." A voice said and Haruto jumped at it and looked around as from the other side of the room was a young male with dark blue eyes, dark purple hair which resembled tentacles hanging down and jacket over a maroon shirt and dark blue pants with white, green-gems shoes as he wore a a blue Duel Disk, most notably however, was he wore a red sash on his belt, totally mismatching what he wore.

"W-Who are you?" Haruto asked and the youth spoke. "A shark, what brings you into my territory?" Shark asked him and Haruto looked at him. "Well, I'm looking for any survivors, aren't you part of the Resistance? Maybe we can help each-"

"I refuse." Shark said and Haruto blinked as Shark continued. "You aren't form around here, I'll take anyone who gets in my way of saving those we lost, your method of Duelling could be the Academia's new weapon to overwhelm us survivors." Shark's Duel Disk came to life.

"N-No we're not with the Academia, it's the opposite, we're fighting against them!" Haruto protested and Shark's face turned serious. "I'll be the judge of that, if you survive my hunt, I'll believe your words, if not, I'll just card you and have one less enemy to us all."

" _Damn it, he's not going to listen...his pressure is almost like he's eyeing me for food..._ " Haruto thought and activated his Duel Disk. "Fine, I'll take you on!" Haruto said as his Duel Disk activated the Action Field.

"Field Magic: Cross Over." The empty stadium had a huge Action card appear before shattering into many pieces as Haruto and Shark spoke at once.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Haruto: 4000  
Shark: 4000**

"I'll take the first move! I summon The Black Stone of Legend!" Haruto stated as the familiar jewel appeared in front of him in a flash of light and he continued. "Next I activate his special ability, by tributing my Stone, I can Special Summon from my Deck.. my partner, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto called out as the familiar Ace Monster appeared in a gust of wind, lettering out a roar.

 **Black Stone of Legend (LV 1/0/0)  
Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Next I'll end my turn with one card face down, it's your move!" Haruto stated and Shark spoke. "I draw!" Shark drawn his card and took a glance at it.

"I summon Right-Hand Shark but I activate the effect of Left-Hand Shark in my hand, when I control a Right-Hand Shark, I can Special Summon it!" Shark said as before him two sharks with appeared with light blue scaly armour covering their bodies while the body and fins were exposed, they also had sharp blades similar to a hand's.

 **Right-Hand Shark (LV 4/1500/1000)  
Left-Hand Shark (LV3/1300/600)**

"I activate the Spell Card, Aqua Jet, this boosts my Right-Hand Shark by 1000, Now he more than enough to destroy your Dragon, attack his monster!" Shark said as on Right-Hand Shark's back was what looked like a plane's wings with two turbines as Right-Hand Shark propelled forward and clipped Red-Eyes, destroying it in explosion.

"Gah, Red-Eyes!" Haruto said, looking at the smoke and Shark spoke. "I attack you directly with Left-Hand Shark!" Shark declared as the monster came flying at Haruto who pressed a button on his Disk. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell! Silver's Cry, this card brings back my partner!" Haruto stated.

"What? But he's a effect monster." Shark asked in confusion and Haruto continued. "Gemini Monsters are treated as Normal monsters in the Graveyard! Return to me partner!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes appeared in dragon shaped form of light.

"I cancel the attack and play one card face down." Shark said and Haruto drawn. "My turn, I draw!" Haruto stated, drawing and looking at his hand of five.

" _Let's see, he has two monsters with 1500 and 1300 respectively yet eh has a face-down card, is he trying to bait me? I don't have anything in my hand that can destroy that face down, I'll have to trigger it._ " Haruto thought and continued. "I activate Dark Dragon Ritual! I offer my Keeper of the Shrine in my hand!" Haruto called out a sin the middle of the room, a pedestal appeared and above it was the old man with dragon scales as a dark blue fire engulfed them that soon spiralled up into the air and exploded.

" _ **Through a bond between man and dragon, share the skies and take down those who oppose your union! Take flight! Level 4! Paladin of Dark Dragon!"**_

From the explosion descended a black version of the iconic paladin of White Dragon with notable differences, the warrior riding on the dragon's back wore black armour with blue outlines as he stood on it's back, wielding a sword with a curved dragon tail as the grip and hilt while the dragon itself had Red-Eyes wings, it's forehead was shaped similar to that of a predator's in black as it's mouth was a light shade of blue, the front of it's neck and it's it's whole body was blue as well while the rest of it, arms and legs were completely black.

 **Paladin of Dark Dragon (LV 4/1900/1200)**

"A Ritual Summon?" Shark muttered as Haruto spoke. "I also use my Normal Summon to treat Red-Eyes as a Gemini monster and attack your Left-Hand Shark with my Paladin, Dark Spear Burst!" Haruto called out the new monster flown straight at Left-Hand Shark and destroyed it, dealing 600 damage to Shark who braced himself.

"Now Red-Eyes, take down that Right-Hand Shark with Inferno Flare Blast!" and Shark reacted. "I don't think so, I activate my Trap Card, Poseidon Wave! I negate your attack and deal 800 damage for every monster I control!" Shark said as out of nowhere a shadowed form of a giant man wielding a trident created a tsunami as Red-Eyes's attack was swallowed within it before dark clouds loomed over Haruto and he was immediately shocked with lightning as he cried out. "Argh!" Haruto cried out and knelt down on one knee.

" _Why didn't he activate it when he had both of his monsters on the field? He could of given me 1600 damage, unless he was being wary of Red-Eyes's effect of dealing 2400 damage?_ " Haruto thought and Haruto looked at his hand. "Before I end my turn, I activate my paladin's effect, I tribute and Special Summon from my Deck, Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Haruto finished, standing up again as Paladin of Dark Dragon disappeared in a whirlwind before the iconic Red-Eyes hovered alongside it's counterpart.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

 **Haruto: 3100  
Shark: 3400**

"My turn." Shark drawn and looked at his hand. "I'm all set to tear you to shreds! I activate Surface, I Special Summon form my Graveyard, Left-Hand Shark!" Shark stated as from a body of water, emerged the familiar monster. "But that's not all, when he's Special Summoned, I increase his Level by 1 so he's now a level 4!" Shark stated.

 **Left-Hand Shark (LV 4/1300/600)**

" _Two Level 4's... that must mean...!_ " Haruto thought as Shark continued. "I now overlay my Left-Hand Shark and Right-hand Shark, both treated as Level 4!" Shark said as the two monsters became blue energy and dance din the air before entering the Xyz vortex before him.

" _ **Howl, unknown roar! Rise from the darkness of the abyss! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Descend, Bahamut Shark!"**_

From the explosion stood a light blue shark with it's underbelly with pure white but that wasn't what was notable, it actually was standing on two legs and have two arms with it's toes and fingers being big black sharp claws, it even had four wings on it's back.

 **Bahamut Shark (R 4/2600/2100/OU: 2)**

Haruto looked up in surprise. "Is that... your Ace Monster!?" Haruto asked and Shark continued. "I activate Bahamut Shark's effect, Divine Soul! Once per I can detach an overlay unit and Special Summon a monster with a Rank below Bahamut Shark's! I Special Summon Black Ray Lancer!"

One of Bahamut Shark's blue overlay units was devoured before letting out a roar as a water twister appeared and then dispersed, revealing a black armoured with purple protruding spikes and in it's rigth hand was a crystal red spear, he even had two winds with black metal serving as the bones for it while it's wingspan was white, even its legs were smaller wings just like it.

 **Black Ray Lancer (R 3/2100/600/OU: 0)**

"You used a Xyz Monster to summon another Xyz Monster?" Haruto said in surprise and Shark had a smirk, taking a card out from his remaining hand of three. "I activate Chain Summon, when I successfully summoned more than one Xyz Monster, I can Special Summon a Monster with a lower Rank than the others so come forth, Cat Shark!"

From another formation of water leapt out a small furry blue cat with red eyes and it was clearly a stark comparison to the other two threatening monsters.

 **Cat Shark (R 2/500/500/OU: 0)**

"Three Xyz monsters!? Is that even-." Haruto said in shock as Shark continued "Next I activate Spell Card Overlay Gift! I detach Bahamut Shark's remaining Overlay Unit and target another of my face-up Xyz-Monsters and attach that Overlay Unit to it, I choose Cat Shark!"

The remaining overlay unit flew to Cat Shark as Shark continued. "I activate Cat Shark's effect! By detaching an overlay Unit, I can double the ATK of all face-up monsters with a Rank of 4 or lower this turn!" and Haruto gasped at that. "What!?"

 **Bahamut Shark (R 4/5200/2100)/OU: 0)  
Black Ray Lancer (R 3/4200/600/OU: 0)  
Cat Shark (R 2/1000/500/OU: 0)**

"Bahamut Shark attacks Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Crushing Claw!" and the big humanoid shark raised it's claw and swiped at Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Haruto turned around and ran, spotting an Action card and grabbing it a she quickly played it. "Action Magic: Miracle! I target my Red-Eyes and he isn't destroyed as a result of this battle and the battle damage I take is cut in half!" Haruto stated as a shield of energy appeared around Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon as Haruto was blown by the shock wave, taking 1400 damage instead of 2800.

"I forgot your lot uses those, Black Ray Lancer attacks Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Black Spiral Strike!" Shark called out and Haruto noticed something. "Red-Eyes!" Haruto called out and the iconic black dragon lowered his head and Haruto jumped onto it as Red-Eyes threw him up and Haruto grabbed another Action Card.

"I activate Action Magic: Flight! I give my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon 600 ATK giving him a grant total of 3000!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roared soon met it's end with the spear, giving Haruto 1200 damage.

"That's not all, I activate Keeper of the Shrine's ability in my Graveyard, when Red_eyes Black Flare Dragon got destroyed, I can Special Summon him in DEF Mode and add Red-Eyes to my hand!" Haruto called a she landed on the ground as the familiar old man knelt in front of Haruto, legs crossed, ready to defend him as Haruto added a card to his hand

 **Keeper of the Shrine (LV 4/0/2100)**

"I see, so you can use monsters to help you get cards, however, it seems you can only hold one at a time, I end my Battle Phase." Shark said and Haruto gave a big sigh of relief as Shark continued. "I activate Xyz Treasure, I draw 1 card for every Xyz Monster I control!" Shark stated and drawn three cards, his hand replenished at three.

"I set one card face down and end my turn, at this moment, all my monster's ATK returns to their original value." Shark finished.

 **Bahamut Shark (R 4/3600/2100)/OU: 0)  
Black Ray Lancer (R 3/2100/600/OU: 0)  
Cat Shark (R 2/500/500/OU: 0)**

 **Haruto: 500  
Shark: 3400**

"My turn, I draw!" Haruto stated, looking at his hand of five. " _he's not giving me even a inch, could this guy be on the same level as Kaito?i"_ Haruto thought to himself and spoke. "What has the Academia done to you?" Haruto asked and Shark answered. "They took someone precious to me and I intend to get her back, even if I have to wade through many bodies just to do so."

" _Someone precious? A family member or a friend? I don't think he's going to talk more about that, I got three Xyz monsters ready to pounce on me if I'm not careful... Let's see... none of them have any Overlay units so no effects are going to trigger and his Cat Shark is the weakest link but he's proven its deadly... I'll have to go with an Xyz Monster if I hope to survive and keep my LP safe.._ " Haruto thought and spoke.

"I tribute my Keeper of the Shrine and Summon back my partner, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto called out as the old man disappeared and in a flash of light his Ace monster reappeared.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Now... I take my two Level 7 Red-Eyes and overlay them!" Haruto called out as his eyes turned pink as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon became purple energy then entered the Xyz vortex in front of him before it exploded.

" _ **Dragon with eternal flames, descend now and show the world your potential! Xyz Summon! Rank 7, Take flight! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"**_

From the exploding vortex emerged a dragon with a edgy metal sheen as it's wingspan was a dark crimson red but more notably, it's wings also had an exhaust port that blazed out orange fire like you'd see on a hog then it's dual tails also emitted a blazing orange fire, adorning the new dragon's chest was a dragon head while the dragon's spiky body from before was even more spikier and danger and it's mouth had a orange hue, ready to unleash its flames as flying around in rotation was two purple overlay units.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon (R 7/2800/2400/OU: 2)**

"An Xyz Summon?!" Shark said, his tone slipping out slipping out in surprise as Haruto continued. "I activate the Spell card, Shared Summoning! If I Special Summoned a Monster this turn, all of my opponent's monsters are treated as Special Summoned this turn." Haruto said as a the monsters shimmered in sparkles for a moment before the sparkles vanished. "Why do that? It does nothing." Shark asked in confusion.

"So I can activate Dragon's Fighting Spirit, if my opponent controls Special Summoned monsters this turn, my monster can attack up to that many times! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, attack his Bahamut Shark with Full Throttle Fire Blast!" Haruto called out.

Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon gave a roar and with its exhausts, a powerful flame erupted, as it shot forward and let loose a powerful fiery breath as Shark pressed a button. "I activate the Quick Play Spell, Charge Recklessly! I target 1 monster I control and change it's Attribute then, if that monsters battles a monster with the same attribute, the monster battling is destroyed, I change Bahamut Shark to DARK!"

"At this moment, I activate Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's effect, he cannot be destroyed by cards effects and secondly, since you activated a card effect, he deals 500 damage to your life points! Reign of Fire!" Haruto said as the attack connected with Bahamut Shark, as the ends of the flame connected with Shark dealing him 500 damage then his monster was destroyed giving him 200 damage as he tried to protect himself.

"Red-Eyes isn't done yet, take out Black Ray Lancer next! Metal Claw Slash!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes's claws struck out at Black ray lancer who attempted to protected himself with his spear that shattered into pieces before it's body had three sharp crevasses before exploding, giving Shark 700 damage.

"And the final attack, take down Cat Shark with Dragon Tail Swipe!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon begun to turn it's body.

Shark ran to a corner of the room and looked at the card and played it. "I activate Action Magic: High Dive! I target 1 face-up monster I control and give it 1000 ATK, I choose Cat Shark who has 1500 ATK now!"

"I use Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragons' effect to deal 500 damage to you LP since you activated a card effect!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes slammed his tail straight into Cat Shark who gave out an agonized cry before shattering into pixels, giving Shark 1300 damage plus 500 through the burning effect.

"I end my turn with one face-down" Haruto stated.

 **Haruto: 500  
Shark: 300**

"My turn, draw!" Shark said and looked his hand of three. "I can't believe I resorted to using one of your cards... I'll make you pay for that humiliation! I activate from my hand the Continuous Spell Card Aqua Veil, with this card, I take no effect damage this turn." Shark said as Red-Eyes spewed a small fireball in retaliation but a water shield appeared, dousing the flames.

" _That's not good, I was hoping Red-Eyes's effect may of finished this._ " Haruto thought as Shark continued. "I activate the Spell Card, Xyz Revival I bring back my Bahamut Shark but if this card is destroyed, so is the monster." Shark said

 **Bahamut Shark (R 4/3600/2100)/OU: 0)**

"But it's not over, not even close so I activate Rank-Up Magic: Shark Force!" Shark said as Bahamut Shark was became blue energy and entered an Xyz Vortex. "With this card, I can target 1 'Shark' Xyz Monster I control and rank it up using it as Xyz Material!"

The Xyz vortex exploded as in it's place was a more bulkier version if Bahamut Shark but now he had eight wings on his back and his arms had doubled as his skin was a much dark shade of blue and in it's hand was black trident.

" _ **Emerge from the deepest depths of the sea and rend asunder your enemies who dare oppose your rule Rank-Up Xyz Change! Rank 5! Bahamut Great Shark!"**_

 **Bahamut Great Shark (R 5/3000/2300/OU: 1)**

"I activate Bahamut Great Shark's effect! Attack Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon and at this moment, I activate his effect! By detaching an overlay unit, he gains ATK equal to the monster he's battling! Tsunami Spear Strike!"

 **Bahamut Great Shark (R 5/5800/2300/OU: 0)**

"5800 ATK points!? I activate my Trap Card Durability! I cut my Dragon's ATK in half and with it, no players take any battle damage!" Haruto called out as Red-eyes deflected the spear, causing sparks as it gave out a injured roar.

"I... end my turn but there's nothing you can do, on my next turn my 5800 Bahamut Great Shark will finish your Dragon off since he's just like your Dragon, he cannot be destroyed by card effects." Shark said and Haruto breathed. " _Sounds like it's permanent... and there isn't any monster in my Deck that card stand up to that kind of power, not even with Equip Spells and his Aqua Veil shields him from my Red-Eyes effect... what can I do?_ " Haruto thought and looked at his deck and closed his eyes as unbeknownst to him, his ring shone for the briefest of moments.

-?-

Haruto found himself in a dark space and he almost stumbled as it seemed like he was floating in the night sky with many stars yet he was clearly standing on something solid and he looked around. " _Where... am I?_ " Haruto thought in confusion and he looked around to try and get a sense of where he was, when eh turne dhis head, however, he saw something or rather, someone hugging their legs close, her hair a long dark purple which extended past her lower back even shorter, lilac side tails but her attire consisted of a cream vest with an under dress that splits into three, worn out pants, brown boots, two brown belts, and a red sash on her right hip.

" _Is that..._ " Haruto thought and spoke up. "Ruri?" Haruto asked and the girl's head raised up and her dark pink eyes were lifeless and Haruto took a tentative step forward, ripples form as his shoes hit the invisible solid ground.

"W...Who are you?" Ruri asked in a quiet tone before the light slowly returned to her eyes and Haruto paused in his steps. " _She can see me?_ " Haruto thought and answered. "I'm Haruto, Makoto Haruto."

"Har... uto?" Ruri asked and soon life returned to her eyes. "Did the professor capture you too?" Ruri asked him in concern and Haruto tilted his head. "No... I don't even know where I am, what is this place?" Haruto asked, moving his arm in a sweep, indicating the space they were in.

"This is... my cage." Ruri said hesitantly and Haruto was confused with her answer. "What do you mean?"Haruto asked and Ruri continued. "It's... a bit complicated, after I was taken by that man... this is..." Ruri said and Haruto felt something was pushing him back but he couldn't see what it was.

"Haruto!" Ruri said and broke into a run, her right arm outstretched with her wing bracelet. "Don't leave me all alone, not in this place" Ruri said and Haruto grunted, trying to resist whatever was attempting to force him out and he reached out to her with his left hand the two's fingers brushed one another's then Ruri's bracelet shone pink and Haruto's black ring glowed in unison in red before a strong unnatural force blown Haruto back. "Me and Kurosaki will come and rescue you... I promise!" Haruto managed to say before he faded away, leaving Ruri alone.

"He knows Shun..." Ruri said and clasped put her hand over her heart. "I'll believe in your promise... Haruto... though how did enter to my mind?"

-Duel-

Haruto found himself back in the duel as Shark spoke up. "Aren't you going to make your move!?" and Haruto thought. " _Okay I know that wasn't a dream or a vision... I definitely felt her warm hand in that moment!_ " Haruto thought and looked at Shark who saw on Haruto's face was one of determination.

" _The Academia has done something to her, I made her a promise and I won't go back on my word... but firs,t I got to beat this guy!_ " Haruto thought and placed his middle and index finger son his Deck. "My turn! I draw!"

Haruto looked at his hand of two cards, he saw a card he didn't recognize and breathed. " _Another blank card has changed! But how? No time to question it, I got a promise to keep!_ " Haruto thought and played one of the cards. "I activate Rank Up Magic: Dragon's Force! With it, I discard 1 Dragon-Type monster from my field which is my Red-Eyes Meteor Dragon and Special Summon an Xyz Monster one Rank higher with all of the previous monster's overlay units transferring to that monster!"

Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon gave a roar before he became dark purple energy shaped like a dragon before entering a Xyz vortex that soon exploded.

" _ **The Black Dragon whose potential is limitless evolves as he embraces his ancestry and takes to the skies to tear down all those who dare threaten all of dragon kind! Xyz Summon! Descend and show us your power! Rank 8! Red-Eyes Flare Burst Dragon!"**_

Red-Eyes's body looked more sleeker than before with it's metal sheen now replaced by jagged outlines as it's chest where the dragon mask once was now had a fiery orb, burning brightly, the exhausts were all but gone as the wingspan was similar to utopia Ray V's with dark red energy as the claws and tail were more streamlined.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Burst Dragon (R 8/3000/2500/OU: 4)**

"I activate his effect! I detach an Overlay unit and with it, I decrease Bahamut Great Shark's ATK by 100 x the Rank of my new monster so he looses 800 ATK! Dragon Subjugation!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes let loose a fire breath that was shaped like a dragon before it collided with Bahamut Great Shark.

"That's not all, I can this effect in succession! I detach not one, not two but all of my overlay units and bring your monster's ATK down by 3200!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes let loose more powerful blasts as Bahamut Great Shark staggered and kneel on its knee.

 **Bahamut Great Shark (R 5/2600/2300/OU: 0)**

"Battle! Red-Eyes Flare Burst Dragon attacks Bahamut Great Shark! Chaos Inferno Burst!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes's fiery orb burned bright and the fiery breath connected with the monster, destroying it and causing a huge dust cloud.

 **Haruto: 500  
Shark: 0**

Haruto coughed and when the smoke cleared the youth had disappeared and Haruto was looked around. "He did he escape during the explosion?" Haruto asked and looked at his new card. "Red-Eyes Flare Burst Dragon... and a Rank-Up Magic... Just... what is going on?" Haruto asked himself and begun to walk away from the area.

" _Ruri said she was trapped in a cage... what happened to Serena then when she was taken... is she like Ruri?_ " Haruto thought and decided to head back to the hideout.

* * *

And that's Chapter 26 whew! Did have a bit of a block for the latter half of the Duel but glad I got past that! Seen the latest episode too, so the Xyz Dimension still remembered the Academia invasion, but that surprising thing was Yuya not using Dark Rebellion, even Reiji was surprised by the turn out, I suppose it means Yuya owns all the Dimension Dragons since the preview says Yuto still hasn't returned either, cannot wait to see what kind of duel Kurosaki and Yuya will have so thanks for reading and I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!

* * *

Original Cards Debuted in this Chapter:

 **Name: Bahamut Great Shark  
Attribute: WATER  
Rank 5  
Type: Sea Seperent  
Effect: 3 Level 5 Monsters  
When this monster battles, detach 1 Overlay Unit, it gains ATK equal to the monster its battling, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects.  
ATK/DEF: 3000/2300**

 **Name: Red-Eyes Flare Burst Dragon  
Attribute: DARK  
Rank: 8  
Type: Dragon/Xyz  
Effect: 3 Level 8 monsters  
You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, it loses 100 ATK x the Rank of this monster, when this card leaves the field, Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower 'Red-Eyes' from your Graveyard.  
ATK/DEF: 3000/2500**

 **Name: Rank-Up Magic Shark Force  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)**

 **Name: Rank-Up Magic Dragon Force  
Type: Normal  
Effect: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; discard 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand and Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)**


	27. Chapter 27: Bonds of the Resistance

Hello and welcome to Chapter 27! let's answer some reviews and as they say, jump straight into it!

 **TheEmeraldMage**

I like how not only you give Haruto a decent upgrade in cards but you also give his opponents or anybody else original cards. That's a very good strategy and a nice way to make it so that everybody gets something. Also I like that Ruri is getting small adequate screen time as opposed to in the actual show so good job there. Definitely can't wait to read more of this.

Well, most of the cards Shark uses is actually from the ZeXaL Manga so thought 'I know, let's use Shark's manga deck!' and did have to create some on the spot since well Numbers don't exist in ARC-V, at least not in that series while there could very well be a Astral World and Numbers existing in ARC-V.

As for Ruri getting more screen time? It's exactly like you said, she along with Rin never get it while Serena and Yuzu somewhat balance between each other in their respective screen times, so I'll be sure to give the other two Bracelet Girls the time they deserve!

 **Rayisoar5**

Are you willing to take new cards suggestion from others. If so, I have a few ideas on a few cards u can use in your future chapters.

Card suggestions are always welcome, I cannot guarantee all ideas will be used however but I will give credit where it is most certainly due.

 **Elvisfonz23**

Amazing chapter I really like how met shark and battled him and then he met Ruri during the duel somewhere the was awesome I wonder if he will be able to find Serena and save the others. I cant wait for more.

Oh he'll find Serena and the others, after all, got to get there eventually!

 **ScalchopWarrior**

I feel like the broken record, but who cares? I liked this chapter. And about Red-Eyes Flare Burst Dragon...its effect feels kinda...underpowered. I mean, yeah, 3200 ATK down is kinda good, but it doesn't feel right. Maybe if it was 200 per Rank, or if there was a way of getting more Overlay Units, or if it had another ability while still on the field. I dunno. Also, don't you think 3000 ATK is kinda weak for a Rank 8? Cause Galaxy Eyes and Zombiestein are rocking freakin 4500 ATK, and even Full Armor and Prime are at 4000.

As for the broken record part, it's always welcome now, onto the concern you expressed, the effect of Red-Eyes Flare Burst Drgaon is actually tied with Ruri's Lyrical Luscinia's Xyz effect, for every Xyz unit it had, it's ATK rose, here I done the opposite, usually Red-Eyes would have say maybe 1 or 2 Overlay Units so that ATK reduction would usually be 1400 and to quote Yami went he duelled Dartz "ATK points aren't everything."

Galazy Eyes is actually a Level 8 or Rank 8 monster, depending which continuity you want to stick with, ti's ATK and DEF are always the same at 3000/2500, it's only though it's evolution that it reaches 4500 respectively, Zombiestien is 4500 yes.

And to also put it out there, at the current time of the Haruto vs. Shark Duel, Yuya was facing Aster and in the whole show, he only uses Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon only once so far, Red-Eyes Flare Burst Dragon will kind of be that same category.

 **darkwarp**

wow shark in the story i did not see that coming are any of the other barians in human form in this story or is it just going to be shark great chapter and duel loved the new xyz monsters in the duel both have really good effects and the designs were amazing when i see this fanmade red eyes cards even if they weren't the ones i sent you it shows red eyes can evolve into a stronger dragon just like blue eyes i just hate the fact konami doesn't care about how we red eyes fans want it to be better or just as good as blue eyes i mean support cards are good and all but theres so much room for the main red eyes cards to improve but like i said konami barely does anything and i think they do it just to get us mad but anyway like i said great chapter keep up the great work

it's only gonna be Shark but who knows what may come up in future chapters, even I'm unsure what will occur! As for the Red-Eyes thing, it's actually showing diversity, Blue-Eyes never needs much support and can pretty much stand all on its own with it's power while Red-Eyes is kind of reaching out to others to help it get stronger but you never know, Konami may create more Red-Eyes like cards, especially in light of Neo Blue-Eyes, Twin Burst and Spirit Dragon.

 **Gundoru**

Love your story. I also like the twist of bringing Shark into the story. Can't wait to see what sort of connection Haruto has with the bracelet girls. Was also wondering if you'd give my story a look if you haven't already. Would love to hear your thoughts on it.

I am slowly going through it all and just recently reached the msot recent Chapter, interesting turn of beign in Fusion Dimension very early in the plot, I wont' go into much detail and simply send a PM when my time is freed up to talk more about it, after all this review spot isn't to talk about other stories!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r chapter 26**

AWESOME! KEEP UP THE STUPENDOUS WORK!

Thanks a lot! It is greatly apprenticed!

 **Devin sands**

Hey can you explain where haruto got his ring

I shall refer you back to **Chapter 8** , Haruto inherits the Ring from his father before he sets off to LDS to begin the journey to the Synchro Dimension, glad to see somebody is taking notice of the trinket, it'll be a bit central to the story just like how the girl's bracelets are.

 **Tobias97**

Good chapter. Suprised to see Shark appear

Well, I didn't want Haruto to just spectate in the Xyz Dimension as the stay isn't very long, so I thought why not bring in someone who is just as skilled as Kaito?

 **Ciandoo**

I'm liking this new chapter this is great

And glad you enjoyed it!

 **Glavie165**

Please do more chapters

Well here's that next chapter so now let's go!

CHAPTER START!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Haruto explores desolate City of Heartland and wanders into one of the buildings where once in times long past, Duels Tournaments were held and meets a lone Duelist, Shark who forces him into a Duel, showing an unexceptional skill in Xyz Summoning more Xyz Monsters through effects, barely hanging on, Haruto experiences a vivid vision where he finally interacts with someone who just happens to be Ruri Kurosaki, Kurosaki's younger sister and she tells him a rather chilling statement, that she's trapped in a cage before Haruto is pushed out by an unknown force and finishes the duel with a new Red-Eyes, however, the experience has left him asking more questions.

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows a bustling city with clear blue skies as the view was being seen from a field of yellow flowers before a beam of light shot across the landscape and a massive explosion occurred, the scene immediately shifts to the destruction of the City as Fusion users were invading and the citizens of the City becoming carded while Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were looming overhead and one fired directly at the camera.

ARC Area Project, in line with the Fusion Dimensions' Academia's s plan, Xyz Dimension's Heartland is pushed to the brink of destruction.

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 5, Trump Card]**

 **Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira  
(A sea of despair, a sealed door)**

The camera pans down a destroyed monument of Heartland Tower as the grey clouds covered it from view and the camera panned out through the clouds before showing the ruined landscape of Heartland before the title card appeared in a flash, obscuring the view.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Ayc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari, amaku sasayaku kurayami  
(An uncounted fading light, the sweet whispers of darkness.)**

Yuya was standing on one of the elevated rubble platforms, overlooking the destruction as his jacket was billowing in the wind with Yuto transparently in the sky, having a stoic expression upon the scene.

 **Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō, docchi darō wakaranai  
(These emotions torn by antinomy,** **Which one is it? I don't know.)**

Yuya and Yuto lined by side by side, Yuya on the left, Yuto on the right as the camera pans up to reveal Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon posing as above the two dragons, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon radiated a purple aura before it's dual coloured eyes flashed and the dragon was cloaked in shadow omniously.

 **Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo, nani ga kawaru tte'n darō  
(Forcing everything with strength. Surely something will change, won't it?)**

Yuto punches the air before him as Yuri gracefully moved his right arm as their two dragons, Clear Wing and Starve Venom clashed respectively, creating sparks between them with Clear Wing's right claw against Starve Venom's left as the background was the Academia on an island

 **Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai  
(But why "I can't, I can't." cannot move.)**

Two youths stood in a classroom as a light blue and purple haired haired girl with spectacles, wearing big yellow rectangular hairpins as she placed her hands over his glasses, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes as a young red haired boy wearing a poncho looked at the girl as outside, the Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were ravaging Heartland as a explosion occurred.

 **Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha  
(The connected, the intertwining, the sounds of love, and our words** **)**

Haruto turned around quickly as if he expected something to happen behind him as he had a surprised expression on his face, standing in a green light and surrounding him in a square formation were Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, their backs facing all sides of him as they held hands, boxing him in as small yellow squares fluttered down all around them as the camera panned up to reveal Akaba Leo.

 **Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte  
(Though bound by karma, I won't run away,)**

The camera pans across the faces of Edo, a bowl shaped male and two unfamiliar girls along with Kaito, Ryoga, Asuka and Yusho appeared before changing to blue skies as Kurosaki's serious expression turned to a smile as the camera panned out to show the boy and girl from the classroom with Haruto, Gogenzaka and Sawatari.

 **Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara  
(Since the only one who can surpass me is myself)**

Yuya leapt off the building with a new pair of shoes as ankle wheels came down and activated in a yellow hue as Yuya was accelerated forward and then spiralling down a rainbow road.

 **Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai  
(To grasp tomorrow, is not hatred or its kind.)**

Various Performapals appeared as the scene changed to a circus tent as Yuya had his arms outstretched and swing with an acrobatic swing and bounced off Performapal Trampolynx before landing high up on platform, bowing

 **Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru  
(Smiles make people became strong)**

Faint images of opponent's Yuya faced thus far panned across the screen.

 **Yami wo kakiwake susume  
(Slash through the darkness, push forth** **)**

Haruto activated his Duel Disk as he stood in a valley as he had a serious expression on his face while the faint image of Serena hovered in the sky above him.

 **Tsurai toki koso warae  
(Even in the toughest time, smile.)**

Kurosaki and Yugo stood side by side, divided by a panel between them, Yugo having a faint image of Rin above him and Kurosaki with the spectacled girl and Rin.

 **Ai du birību in maiserufu  
(I do believe in myself** **)**

Yuya leapt off the rainbow road he was riding on and landed on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Shinjiterunda  
(I'll surely believe)**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let loose a multicoloured Spiral Strike Burst and cast it over the camera before the scene changed completely

 **Hajimaru! Shōtaimu!  
(Start now! Showtime!)**

Yuya casually leant against a rail as in the stands were the Lancers Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed nearby Yuya and Haruto sitting upon the railing.

* * *

 **Chapter 27  
Bonds of the Resistance**

-Heartland-

Haruto walked in the desolate streets, his mind still reeling from the experience as he recalled Ruri's words. " _This is... my cage._ " Ruri's words echoed in his mind and Haruto thought to himself. " _What does she mean...? Why does Ruri have the same face as Yuzu and Serena?_ " Haruto walked on, his thoughts were what kept him busy.

" _It can't be a coincidence that so far, three girls with the same face are in different dimensions... even Yuya, Yugo and Yuri shared the same face._ " Haruto thought, thinking back to when he first saw Yugo during the Friendship Cup and Yuri in Commons.

"And now there's this Yuto... who Allen said looked very similar to Yuya... and then there's those Dragons." Haruto muttered to himself, recalling in the Duel that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon were roaring in unison.

"Xyz... Synchro and Fusion... four dimensions each specializing in their respective methods and the Dragons have a Dimension name in their names... could the Dragons be related somehow?" Haruto wondered and looked at his two new cards, Red-Eyes Flare Burst Dragon and Rank-Up Magic: Dragon's Force.

"I never had these in my Deck either... was what Dad said true?" Haruto thought and thought back to home, before the start of this crazy adventure.

-Flashback, Haruto's House-

"So Dad, these blank cards... what am I supposed to do with them?" Haruto asked as on the table were numerous cards with Red-Eyes support cards with various Spells and Traps as Haruto brought down any leftover cards form his room and his father and mother had their own to add.

"Well, the person who gave them to me said they hold great power and can become a card to suit the situation, not sure exactly what that means, I would have been inclined to disbelieve it but when we saw one of them become Red-Eyes Fusion, when I asked further, he just said they can fit in anywhere, your Deck or Extra Deck." Kei explained, looking over some cards he held in his hand.

"Won't the Duel Disk kind of register that though?" Haruto asked and Kei put down a card on the table. "Not exactly, the sensor in the Deck Holder registers how many cards there are in the Deck, so you could easily fit something slightly shorter and the Disk would still function, I recommend when we do it like this just to be safe, have a few in your Deck and Extra Deck and if you find a card you didn't own before, you can put a new one in." Kei suggested.

-Heartland-

Haruto looked at the cards and stopped, taking out cards from his Extra Deck, revealing them to be Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon. " _So far, these cards became complete and I know I didn't have them before... And when I acquired them... I always gotten a strange vision and a calling..._ " Haruto thought.

"Just... what is going on...? Why are there separate Dimensions excelling in different methods?" Haruto said to himself and nobody could answer that question until he looked to notice an Action Field was active. "Cross Over? Who could be duelling right now?" Haruto asked aloud and put his cards back before running in the general direction where the Duel would be taking place.

Haruto soon came to an another abandoned site as on the Field was two Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragons facing one Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon with two Overlay Units, there were only two people with those monsters. " _Kurosaki and Kaito are duelling? Weren't they comrades?_ " Haruto thought in confusion as he saw the two Duelists with Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Allen and Sayaka who hid behind one of the destroyed buildings Yuya had come running.

"Stop it you two!" Yuya pleaded and Gogenzaka noted his two returns return. "Haruto, Yuya!" Gogenzaka said as Yuya looked to the two Xyz users. "Kurosaki! Kaito! Why are you doing this when you're comrades?" Yuya asked the two.

"You're an outsider so stay out of it." Allen stated rather rudely and Yuya muttered. "Allen..." as Kaito spoken up. "You said 'comrades' didn't you?" and Yuya looked at Kaito. "Eh?"

"Galaxy-Eyes is a part of me, I don't need something stupid like comrades or such! Right now, the only one on my field is myself! My turn!" Kaito drawn and Kurosaki spoke as if to stop Yuya from interfering. "Yuya!" as Kaito continued. "Battle! I attack Blaze Falcon with Galaxy-Eyes! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!"

Galaxy-Eyes reared it's head back before letting loose a powerful blast of blue fiery breath as Kurosaki continued. "Due to the effect of Raptors Intercept Form, the ATK and DEF of Blaze falcon are switched!during damage calculation!" Kurosaki stated as the ATK connected with Blaze Falcon, it's 1000 ATK switching with it's 2000 DEF.

"Then I activate the Continuous Trap, Overlay Breast Armour! By detaching an Overlay Unit from Blaze falcon, his destruction is negated!" Kurosaki stated before he wobbled unsteadily and fallen over form the impact of the ATK.

 **Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon (R 5/2000/1000/OU: 1) (Note: ATK and DEF changed due to Raid Raptor's Intercept Form)**

 **Kurosaki: 2500**

"When damage calculation is finished, Blaze Falcon's ATK returns to normal." Kurosaki stated as Sawatari spoke. "This is getting pretty nerve-wracking. " and Gogenzaka added his two cents. "Stick it out to the very end, Kurosaki."

Haruto looked at the duel. " _Kurosaki has no cards in his hand either... how does he expect to contend with two Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons and Kaito had a hand of three cards?_ " Haruto thought to himself.

"I came to the Standard Dimension without telling anyone... and Yuto followed me, it's because of comrades like Yuto that I'm able to stand here right now." Kurosaki stated as Kaito responded. "I've already told you to shut up."

Kaito was met a look of defiance from Kurosaki as Kaito continued. "I attack Blaze Falcon with the other Galaxy-Eyes! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" Kaito declared as the second Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon let loose its attack.

"Due to the effect of Overlay breast Armour, by detaching an Overlay unit from Blaze Falcon, its destruction is negated!" The attack was met and Kurosaki was flung back by the powerful force, bouncing across the ground before fortunately colliding with a concrete wall

 **Kurosaki: 500**

"Kurosaki!" Yuya called in concern as Kaito taken a card out from his and of three. "I set one card faced own and end my turn. Even if Blaze Falcon remains... its wings are already clipped." Kaito said as a projected face down card appeared before him.

 **Kaito: 3000  
Kurosaki: 500**

"Blaze Falcon's ATK is 1000 and with no Overlay Units..." Allen said as Gogenzaka continued. "And his hand is empty and with only 500 LP as well." and Sawatari asked the question on everyone's mind right now. "What is he going to do next?"

Kurosaki stood up and the concrete wall behind him was broken easily, revealing a rather sheer drop "Even if I'm cornered and pushed to the brink of defeat .. I will never give in! Not just for my sake alone... but for your own sake too!" Kurosaki said defiantly

"You've been driven into a corner and you still won't give up?!" Kaito asked and Kurosaki responded. "I won't give up! Not until I make you listen to me! My true Duel with you begins here!" Kurosaki walked back to where he stood previously and pointed at Kaito.

"I'll make sure you know the right path to walk on! My turn!" Kurosaki stated, drawing his card and actually running as well. "Relying on Action Cards again? If you can only rely on the power of some outsiders... How can you make me know anything?" Kaito asked annoyed.

"They're not outsiders! They're my comrades! Action Cards are the power of my comrades!" Kurosaki stated and Kaito asked in confusion. "Power of your comrades?"

"I will believe in my comrades and fight!" Kurosaki leapt up onto one of the clear blue platforms created by Cross Over and onto a elevated platform of rubble nearby. "Battle! Blaze Falcon attacks Cipher Dragon!" Kurosaki declared and leapt again.

"Don't be reckless Shun! Cipher Dragon has 3000 ATK!" Allen called out as Kurosaki grabbed an Action Card. "I can overcome it! I have other comrades besides Yuto! Action Magic: Attack Force!" Kurosaki said as he landed on a clear blue platform and leapt to look for another card

"When a monster battles and its ATK is lower than the opposing monster's, it gains 600 ATK!" Sawatari said with a tone of confidence as Blaze Falcon's ATK rose to 1600.

"I formed a strong bond with another comrade in the Synchro Dimension as well!" Kurosaki said as Haruto recalled when he and Kurosaki finished their Duel, fist raised as Kurosaki landed on the ground, playing another Action Card. "Action Magic: High Dive!"

"It will increase the ATK of a monster by 100 until the end of this turn." Gogenzaka explained in a happy tone as Blaze Falcon's ATK risen to 2600.

"There are allies in other Dimensions! By meeting them, I learnt how important my comrades and friends are!" Kurosaki said as Sayaka muttered to herself. "Friends..."

Kurosaki grabbed another Action Card and Haruto poke. "He got it!" and Kurosaki looked at the card. "What!?" Kurosaki said in disbelief as Blaze Falcon collided with Galaxy-Eyes and exploded, dealing him 400 damage.

 **Kaito: 3000  
Kurosaki: 100**

"Seems like you weren't able to overcome it." Kaito said and Kurosaki looked at the card and Haruto recognized it since he played it before. "That's... Action Magic: Flight! It can only be used when you're attacked!" Haruto said in surprise.

"Damn it... that's why..." Sawatari cursed under his breath and Kaito continued. "Action Cards are the power of your comrades, that's what you said... but as you seek that out... you eventually lose your wings. When people lose comrades they trust... They will be inflicted with an unbearable sorrow., in the end, they're nothing more than a hindrance!" Kaito angrily stated out.

"It's because I don't want to lose my comrades that will fight with them! I'll also shoulder the wishes of the people I've lost! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up Magic: Death Double Force!" Kurosaki stated as he played the card.

"I can Special Summon a Xyz Monster that was destroyed in battle and use it as material to Xyz Summon a Raid Raptor that's two Ranks higher, treating it as an Xyz Summon!" Kurosaki raised his hand as Blaze Falcon became purple energy, entering an Xyz Vortex in front of him before it exploded.

" _ **Falcon of ultimate creation... Fly to victorious heights with the will of your countless comrades! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come Forth! Rank 10! Raid Raptors – Ultimate Falcon!"**_

From the mists emerged a gold and blue blue with an impressive semi circle on it's back as its lone overlay unit surrounded it.

 **Raid Raptors – Ultimate Falcon (R 10/3500/2000/OU: 1)**

"Its ATK is higher than Cipher Dragon's..." Kaito noted and Kurosaki continued. "Then I activate a Trap! Ultimate Full Burst! It allows an Xyz monster that's been Rank Upped during the Battle to detach it's Overlay Unit and use its effect and that monster can attack all of my opponent's monsters! I detach Ultimate Falcon's single Overlay Unit! It negates all card effects on my opponent's field and reduces the ATK of all opposing monsters by 1000!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (R 8/2000/2500) (Note: Ultimate Falcon's effect reduced ATK by 1000)**

"I attack the first Cipher Dragon with Ultimate Falcon! Final Glorious Bright!" Kurosaki commanded as Ultimate falcon gather a sphere of energy that looked like a black hole with a galaxy being pulled into it as it then connected with a Cipher Dragon, causing a explosion.

 **Kaito: 1500  
Kurosaki: 500**

"This is the power of those who believe in their comrades and Kaito, you're our comrade as well!" Kurosaki stated as Yuya spoke. "I remember our time at the Duel School, back then, when Kaito and Shun duelled each other, the children would always gather around, all the children looked up to these two."

Allen looked at Yuya. "How do you know something like that?" Allen asked and Yuya looked off to the side, placing a hand over his chest. "Yuto is residing within me." as the others expressed surprise or disbelief as Kurosaki looked over his shoulder at Yuya.

"So you were close by after all... I had a hunch about that." and Yuya nodded in response as Kurosaki returned it then focused his attention on Kaito. "This is the end! Go! Ultimate Falcon! Final Glorious Bright!" Kurosaki called out as Ultimate Falcon fired another energy sphere at the remaining Cipher Dragon.

"i activate the effect of Cipher Mirror Knight from my hand! I send this card and another card on my field the Graveyard and Special Summon the Cipher that was destroyed in battle from the Graveyard!" Kaito stated as a armoured silver knight appeared and stabbed the face-down card Kaito placed down previously, the Set card I sent is a Trap Card, Cipher Clone Magic, with it's effect I can send the Continuous Spell Card, Cipher Interfere from my Deck to the Graveyard and activate its effect!" Kaito stated, removing a card form his Deck and placing it in the Graveyard as the attack came closer to the now two Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons.

"With this, when there are two or more Cipher monsters with the same name, the ATK of one fo them will be doubled until he end of the Battle! With Ultimate Full Burst's effect, you have to attack all monsters, including the Cipher Dragon with higher ATK!" Kaito stated as a Cipher Dragon glowed in blue energy and spun around, it's tail whacking the attack straight back at Ultimate Falcon who then exploded as Kurosaki was thrown back, crying out.

 **Kaito: 1500  
Kurosaki: 0**

"Kurosaki is...!" Yuya said in surprise and Allen wa sin disbelief too. "N-No way..." as Kaito walked up to the fallen Duelist. "are you ready to repent?" Kaito asked and Kurosaki sat up, face full of defiance.

"hey, don't do ti!" Yuya called then Sayaka's voice cried out. "STOP! IT" and everyone looked to bespectacled girl who bent over hands covering her face. "Please... spare Shun, we can't lose Shun as well... Ruri is already..." Sayaka pleaded and her voice cracked as she was beginning to cry.

"That's not true Sayaka, it wasn't your fault!" Allen said to her and Sayaka responded. "No! It was my fault! It's because I was a coward back then that Ruri was kidnapped..." Sayaka cried out and Haruto recalled that vision he had against the cloaked Yuri.

" _Sayaka was there when it happened?!_ " Haruto thought in surprise, the tohers did too have surprised expressions as Kaito hovered his hand over his activated Disk and for a few moments, there was silence before he turned around and walked away as Yuya looked at his retreating back. "Kaito..." Yuya muttered quietly under his breath.

* * *

And that's Chapter 27 and I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	28. Chapter 28: Mechanical Unification

Hello and welcome to Chapter 28! Just watched Episode 145 and learn about why Yuya's Dimensional Counterparts aren't around as well as a bit of Bracelet Girls fate as Yuya and Kurosaki's Duel was quite fast paced and Yuya unveils a new Odd-Eyes effect monster called Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon and Kurosaki with Final Fortress Falcon, it was a very close one but then Jack appears to be Yuya's next opponent!

And from the preview, Jack wants Yuya to face him with all **four** Dragons but Yuya is actually afraid to summon them lest Zarc be revived again, that why he's only summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon so far, so this indicates Yuya harbours a internal fear of reawakening Zarc as the Dragons are what awakened him in the first place and the Duel is taking place on a Dimensional Highway with a Riding Duel, that'll be interesting to see next week as rumours say the series ends on 148, but who knows.

Anyway lets answer those Reviews then get started on the next part of the story!

 **Elvisfonz23**

I really liked this chapter and Haruto's thoughts about the counterparts of Serena and yuga pls the dragons after having a conversation with Ruri was so awesome. I also like the flashback to when he first used the blank cards with his dad and what he thought was cool too. The Duel between Shun and Kaito was so epic and I like the comrades speech that shun give during it. That last scenes was a surprise I cant wait to find what happens next.

Glad you liked it!

 **Rayisoar5**

Here's some ideas I had for Red-Eyes

Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon

Attribute:Dark

Level:10

Type: Dragon/Fusion

Materials: 3 Red-Eyes Black Dragons

Effect: This Monster must be summoned using the Above Materials listed. Once per turn, you can banish one "Red-Eyes" Monster from your Extra Deck. This card's name becomes that monster's name, and it gains its effects until the End Phase.

ATK/DEF: 4000/3200

Mistress with Eyes of Red

Attribute:Dark

Level:7

Type:Spellcaster/Synchro

(This Card is treated as a Red-Eyes Monster)

Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned:Send 1 Red-Eyes Monster from your hand or deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Levelx200. Red-Eyes Cards you Control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

ATK/DEF:2800/2400

Princess with Eyes of Red

Attribute:Dark

Level:1

Type:Spellcaster/Tuner/Pendulum

Scale:1

Pendulum Effect: When a Red-Eyes or Eyes of Red Monster(s) is used in a Fusion,Synchro,XYZ, or Ritual Summon; Target one of those monsters;Special summon it from your Graveyard(or in the case of a XYZ monster, Detach one of its overlay units and special summon the monster).

Monster Effect: When you are about to take damage from battle or a card effect, Special Summon this card from your name, negate the attack, and this card gains ATK and DEF equal to half the damage you would take.

ATK/DEF:0/0

Red-Eyes Enforcer Dragon

Attribute:Wind

Level:4

Type:Dragon

Effect: When a Red-Eyes or Eyes of Red Monster you control attacks for is attacked, discard this card and that monster gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

ATK/DEF:1000/1000

Red-Eyes Tuning

Atrribute:Normal Spell

Effect: Send from your Hand, Deck, or your side of the Field, One Tuner and one or more non-tuners monsters listed on a Eyes of Red Monster, and Special Summon from your Extra Deck, One Red-Eyes or Eyes of Red Synchro Monster(This is treated as a Synchro Summon). It cannot attack the turn you activated this card.

Sorry if my wording confuses you. Don't forget to give me credit! I may have more ideas later on.

Will definitely consider and give credit if I do use these!

 **darkwarp**

man i remember seeing that duel on the show and i felt bad for shey when he grabbed that last action card i wonder what would had happened if he had gotten what he needed i guess thats up to us to think on and if thats the case i guess he could had beaten kite anyway a great chapter as always i liked the flashback with haruto talking to his dad about the blank cards he had and as always keep up the great work i'm looking forward to the next one

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

keep up the great work!

 **ScalchopWarrior**

ERMEGERD KAITO!

I'm sorry, I'm just fangirling.

I mean, first off, I liked this chapter. The Xyz Arc was always a personal favorite of mine, and I wish it lasted longer.

Then about my review. That does make sense, and yeah, I guess it isn't everything. I was just comparing ATK because its only real effect is to alter ATK. Then again, we freakin have Dark Rebellion and Ultimate Falcon who are all like "ALTER ATK! ALTER ATK! OH YOU WANTED YOUR ATK? TOO BAD!"

Um, and I hate to point this out again, but the intro is "Light of Hope", not "Trump Card" "Trump Card" is the intro of the Synchro Dimension Finals.

And this last thing isn't even completely solid, but during the intro, you say "Various Performapals appeared as the scene changed to circus tent as Yuya had his arms outstretched and swing with an acrobatic swing…" It might just be me, but I always thought the swing was Performapal Springoose.

All stupid nitpicks aside, great chapter, and I hope to see more

Well let's answer your questions in order, the opening thing is kind of a copy and paste from previous Chapter and I always forget to rename it cause I'm so into the Chapter making itself and the intro is indicating Yuya's various Performapal monsters within a circus tent and Yuya does grab onto one of those acrobatic swings trapeze users use, but I edited it so it's more clearer, as for your fangirling... Well, wait and see what occurs in this chapter.

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Haruto finds himself with more questions but witnesses a Duel between Kaito and Kurosaki, the latter trying to bring Kaito back to their side and Kurosaki preferring to work alone, Kurosaki openly admits he has accepted his new comrades and the group learns Yuto, Yuya's Xyz counterpart, resides within him and with that acknowledgement, Kurosaki uses Action Cards despite the advantage Kaito has only be beaten by a clever tactic of doubling Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ATK through the Graveyard as Sayaka breaks down, calling herself a coward for Ruri's disappearance and Kaito chooses to not card Kurosaki and walks away.

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows a bustling city with clear blue skies as the view was being seen from a field of yellow flowers before a beam of light shot across the landscape and a massive explosion occurred, the scene immediately shifts to the destruction of the City as Fusion users were invading and the citizens of the City becoming carded while Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were looming overhead and one fired directly at the camera.

ARC Area Project, in line with the Fusion Dimensions' Academia's s plan, Xyz Dimension's Heartland is pushed to the brink of destruction.

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 5, Light of Hope]**

 **Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira  
(A sea of despair, a sealed door)**

The camera pans down a destroyed monument of Heartland Tower as the grey clouds covered it from view and the camera panned out through the clouds before showing the ruined landscape of Heartland before the title card appeared in a flash, obscuring the view.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Ayc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari, amaku sasayaku kurayami  
(An uncounted fading light, the sweet whispers of darkness.)**

Yuya was standing on one of the elevated rubble platforms, overlooking the destruction as his jacket was billowing in the wind with Yuto transparently in the sky, having a stoic expression upon the scene.

 **Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō, docchi darō wakaranai  
(These emotions torn by antinomy,Which one is it? I don't know.)**

Yuya and Yuto lined by side by side, Yuya on the left, Yuto on the right as the camera pans up to reveal Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon posing as above the two dragons, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon radiated a purple aura before it's dual coloured eyes flashed and the dragon was cloaked in shadow omniously.

 **Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo, nani ga kawaru tte'n darō  
(Forcing everything with strength. Surely something will change, won't it?)**

Yuto punches the air before him as Yuri gracefully moved his right arm as their two dragons, Clear Wing and Starve Venom clashed respectively, creating sparks between them with Clear Wing's right claw against Starve Venom's left as the background was the Academia on an island

 **Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai  
(But why "I can't, I can't." cannot move.)**

Two youths stood in a classroom as a light blue and purple haired haired girl with spectacles, wearing big yellow rectangular hairpins as she placed her hands over his glasses, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes as a young red haired boy wearing a poncho looked at the girl as outside, the Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were ravaging Heartland as a explosion occurred.

 **Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha  
(The connected, the intertwining, the sounds of love, and our words)**

Haruto turned around quickly as if he expected something to happen behind him as he had a surprised expression on his face, standing in a green light and surrounding him in a square formation were Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, their backs facing all sides of him as they held hands, boxing him in as small yellow squares fluttered down all around them as the camera panned up to reveal Akaba Leo.

 **Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte  
(Though bound by karma, I won't run away,)**

The camera pans across the faces of Edo, a bowl shaped male and two unfamiliar girls along with Kaito, Ryoga, Asuka and Yusho appeared before changing to blue skies as Kurosaki's serious expression turned to a smile as the camera panned out to show the boy and girl from the classroom with Haruto, Gogenzaka and Sawatari.

 **Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara  
(Since the only one who can surpass me is myself)**

Yuya leapt off the building with a new pair of shoes as ankle wheels came down and activated in a yellow hue as Yuya was accelerated forward and then spiralling down a rainbow road.

 **Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai  
(To grasp tomorrow, is not hatred or its kind.)**

Various Performapals appeared as the scene changed to a circus tent as Yuya had his arms outstretched and an acrobatic swing came down swinging and Yuya grabbed ahold of it and swung in mid with a smile before letting go and bouncing off Performapal Trampolynx before landing high up on platform, bowing

 **Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru  
(Smiles make people became strong)**

Faint images of opponent's Yuya faced thus far panned across the screen.

 **Yami wo kakiwake susume  
(Slash through the darkness, push forth)**

Haruto activated his Duel Disk as he stood in a valley as he had a serious expression on his face while the faint image of Serena hovered in the sky above him.

 **Tsurai toki koso warae  
(Even in the toughest time, smile.)**

Kurosaki and Yugo stood side by side, divided by a panel between them, Yugo having a faint image of Rin above him and Kurosaki with the spectacled girl and Rin.

 **Ai du birību in maiserufu  
(I do believe in myself)**

Yuya leapt off the rainbow road he was riding on and landed on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Shinjiterunda  
(I'll surely believe)**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let loose a multicoloured Spiral Strike Burst and cast it over the camera before the scene changed completely

 **Hajimaru! Shōtaimu!  
(Start now! Showtime!)**

Yuya casually leant against a rail as in the stands were the Lancers Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed and nearby was Yuya and Haruto sitting upon the railing.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**  
 **Mechanical Unification**

-Heartland, Resistance Hideout-

The group returned to the hideout and Sayaka suddenly disappeared, apparently she run off during her turn of distributing soup and Haruto, Yuya, Gogenzaka, Sawatari and Allen had initially spread in the nearby forest to try and locate here and Haruto saw Allen was using a pair of shoes using from it seemed, an energy-like ball to propel forward, sort of like roller blades except it was more below the heel of the foot as Yuya stepped out in front of the moving Allen, making him stop.

"Stop!" and Allen turned his body slightly to stop accelerating forward. "Watch it, won't you!" Allen said heatedly.

"Take me with you, I'm sure Sayaka is looking for Kaito." Yuya pleaded and Allen spoke out. "An outsider should stay out of this!" Allen said in heated tone and Haruto stepped forward and there was a slapping noise as Allen held a reddened cheek and Haruto's hand was a bit red as Haruto's face was one of seriousness.

"Haruto!" Yuya said in surprise and Haruto spoke in a calm tone. "There's no need to lash out at others just because we're outsiders, like it or not Allen, we are here to help." Haruto said and Allen rolled on forward, leaving the the four Lancers behind as he descended down the hill.

"Allen still thinks Dad ran away and abandoned everyone..." Yuya said lowly and Haruto looked ot him. "Yuya, I'm sure your father didn't run away." Haruto said, trying to lighten up Yuya's mood as Kurosaki approached them. "Why are you still here? We can leave the safety of the hideout to the Resistance, we Lancers will search for Sayaka." Kurosaki stated and looked to Sawatari and Gogenzaka. "Sawatari! Gogenzaka! You two better not slack off!"

Sawatari was agitated and clenched his fist and raised it at Kurosaki. "What's with you? When did you become the leader!?" before Haruto hit him on the head and Sawatari held his aching head with both hands. "Because Bakatori, This is Kurosaki's home and he probably knows more about the place than all of us put together." Haruto said.

"We'll spilt into two groups, Haruto, Yuya, you're with me, alright?" Kurosaki said and Yuya spoke in surprise. "Kurosaki..." before nodding at him and the group started to descend down the steps to Heartland.

"Kurosaki, do you know someone named Shark at all?" Haruto asked as he hung back with with and Yuya looked in confusion. "Shark? Who's that?"

"Shark... you met Ryoga in Heartland then." Kurosaki said with a small tone fo surprise and Sawatari piped up. "Who's this Shark?" Sawatari asked and Haruto spoke. "Well, while I was exploring earlier today to see if there was any survivors, I met him inside one of the abandoned Duel tournament arenas and he just immediately duelled me."

"Ryoga is... one of the very best Xyz users in Heartland, probably below Kaito or even on the same level as him, he had a sister who was around him most times, but when the Academia attacked, his sister was carded and since then, he's always alone, long before Kaito separated from the Resistance, back then, Ryoga's style of duelling was more roughly than anyone else's." Kurosaki explained and looked at Haruto.

"He did say he had a reason... when I duelled him, he nearly took me out in one turn, if I had not been luckily enough with Action Cards and my own intuition, I would have been taken out that quickly." Haruto said and Kurosaki continued. "That's his speciality, he Xyz Summons lower ranked Xyz Monsters using an Xyz Monster's effect to cover the field."

"So, I, the great Sawatari would of beaten him before a one turn kill." Sawatari bragged, inflating his ego and Haruto sighed. "I just.. find it hard to believe that Duelling has become a literal war game compared to back home where it was all fun, Duels are meant to bring smiles to the world." Haruto said and Kurosaki's eyes widened a bit at that the last few words.

" _Those are the same words Ruri used to say..._ " Kurosaki thought and spoke. "When you have your homeland brought to ruin and surviving for food and water, it will change."

"Yeah..." Haruto said quietly, glancing at the ruins of Heartland and the group spilt up as they got toe the bottom and Yuya looked to Haruto.

"Haruto, do you really believe in those words? That smiles brings everyone together?" Yuya asked and Haruto nodded. "Of course! We duel so everyone else can enjoy it, win or lose, in the end, as long as the audience is happy, isn't that what this game is truly about? Think back to your Duel with Jack, everyone was rallying right behind you in the final turn, while you may not have seen it, while I was down in the Commons to stop the rioting, Security and Commons linked up arm in arm and no hierarchy even existed as they cheered you on and everyone joined in the attack, everyone even clapped or cheered when the Council announced their resignation, you brought the Synchro Dimension smiles that couldn't be replaced." Haruto explained to his friend.

"Yeah, even I found myself enjoying the Duel and finding my own words, learning something about myself, sorry I asked." Yuya said in apology and Haruto waved his hand in response. "No no Yuya, you were right to ask, considering the place we're in right now, in this Dimension, smiles are what's missing from this world, if you were able to do it in the Synchro Dimension, I don't see why you can't in this one." Haruto finished.

"You two can catch up later, we need to hurry." Kurosaki said, breaking into a run as the two of them followed behind him and soon they heard a cry. "Was that... Sawatari?" Yuya asked and Kurosaki looked to his right. "This way!"

The trio just arrived in time to see Gogenzaka unceremoniously thrown across the ground from a monster attack as their disks were inactive, indicating they lost. "Gogenzaka! Sawatari! Who did this?" Yuya asked, kneeling down beside Gogenzaka.

"Allen! Sayaka!" Kurosaki spoke out, seeing the two unconscious youths as Gogenzaka spoke. "A..Amazoness." and Haruto's eyes widened at that one as did Kurosaki's. " _Amazons? Aren't they one fo those old cards like my Red-Eyes?_ " Haruto thought to himself

"What's' this? More friends have appeared." A feminine voice spoke out and Haruto turned to see two girls who looked strikingly similar except one had snow white hair and pale blue clothing while the other was blonde and wore dark blue attire.

"So you are the Tag Duelists who sue Amazoness Decks?" Kurosaki asked and the white haired girl spoke. "Oh my, finally someone who recognizes who we are." as the yellow haired one spoke up. "This must be a Resistance member who was too scared to fight us and fled."

"Shu-" Kurosaki was about to say before Yuya cut in suddenly. "Shut up! At that time, Shun and I were acting on our own, if we were there, you wouldn't of turned so many of our comrades into cards!" Yuya said angrily before Yuya had a surprised look and asked himself. "What was that Yuto? You know these two?"

" _That certainly wasn't Yuya talking... then Yuto really is..._ " Haruto thought and the yellowed haired girl spoke. "You think you could of saved your comrades?" She said mockingly and the white haire done after her. "You overestimate yourself."

"I get it.. your rage and sorrow hurts so much... but if you let your anger consume you... that unknown being inside of us will take over... I don't' want to be possessed like that again" Yuya muttered to himself lowly.

"Yuya." Kurosaki said as Yuya looked up at Kurosaki, out of his thoughts. "Please do what Yuto wants." and Yuya was confused. "You know?"

"I've known him far longer than you, Yuto must be feeling the same way I am right now." Kurosaki stated and Yuya got up. "I know, I can't forgive the Academia, if they get away, they'll turn more people into cards!"

"You hit the money on the head there." An unknown voice came from the right side and Haruto turned, seeing it was person wearing the same kind of garb he see the Ritual User in the Fusion Dimension except, the jacket was notably longer and his hair a pitch black being spiky at the back.

"Who are you!?" Kurosaki asked and white haired girl spoke. "Oh my, you finally caught up Katsu." boy spoke. "You two went on ahead of me so don't blame me for lagging behind, Grace, Gloria, oh I see you taken out four people already but you didn't card them? Guess I'll have to pick up your slack."

"Yuya, Kurosaki, you two take care of them, I'll protect them from this guy." Haruto said and Katsu looked at Haruto. "Oh, you're quite confident, if you're that certain, then lets do it in a wide open space, we wouldn't want your friends to get crushed under any debris if my monsters break the floors above us." Katsu said and Haruto glanced upwards, there was certainly an upper floor and right now, Yuya, Kurosaki and the sisters had the only available space.

"Fine by me." Haruto said and Yuya called out to him. "Haruto, be sure to make it back, so take this card." Yuya said and Haruto looked at it. "This is the card you used against Kaito, you sure?" Haruto aske a nd Yuya nodded. "It'll fit in with your Deck."

"Oi oi, you going to hurry up and end your conversation or do I have to make you know the situation you're in right now?" Katsu said and Haruto slid the card into his deck as it automatically shuffled and he followed him out to the streets.

"Yup, this is good enough." Katsu said with assurance, hands on his hips before turning around. "Let's start this so I can do my job already." Katsu said, his Duel Disk activating, begin the usual Obelisk Force issue Disk and Haruto was silent, activating his own before notably, the sky changed as Haruto heard the unmistakable shattering of Action cards, Yuya and Kurosaki's Duel was already underway.

"Field Spell: Cross Over." Haruto's Disk stated as the area changed around them and the clear blue platforms appeared as the large Action Card shattered. "Oh, a Lancer, maybe I might get a decent challenge."

"How do you know about us?" Haruto asked him and Katsu was rubbing his pinky finger into one of his ears, almost trying to clean it out. "You know you did face against the Obelisk Force in Standard and the Synchro Dimension so we obviously would know, man you're sure slow in the brain department."

"Then why are you working for them?" and Katsu spoke. "Why? Cause it's for the unification of the Dimensions and we take pride we're the ones who are going to do it, now stop talking and start Duelling." Katsu said blowing on his finger before drawing five cards and Haruto did the same.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Haruto: 4000  
Katsu: 4000**

"Let's see what a Lancer has got." Katsu said and Haruto spoke. "Fine! I Summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in ATK Mode!" Haruto said as a flash of light appeared before him as a baby Red-eyes appeared, peeking its head out of it's cracked eggshell.

 **Red-Eyes B. Chick (LV 1/800/500)**

"But he won't stay for long, I activate his special ability! I send my chick to the Graveyard and summon his adult self, Come on out Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haruto called out a Red-Eyes B. Chick glowed in a white light before hovering in mid-air, growing out to his an adult dragon size and the light died down, revealing the majestic dragon.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"I end my turn there!" Haruto called out and thought to himself. " _I got no Traps or Spells, of all the luck right now!_ " Haruto thought to himself.

"How boring, I'll show you a move, my draw!" Katsu stated and drawn his card, looking at it. "I activate Union Hanger!" Katsu said as the environment changed as they were now in a cargo hanger with letters of A, B, C V, W, X, Y, Z in various places and there was a cranes and loading bays as well.

"Union... Hanger?" Haruto asked and Katsu spoke. "That's the name, When I activate this card, I can add a Light Machine monster form my Deck to my hand so I pick Y-Dragon Head then I summon X-Head Cannon in ATK Mode!" Katsu stated as a flash of light appeared and from it, a blue humanoid machine appeared except its legs was a similar to a spike ball, it's shoulder had two long cannons as it's red eyes stared at ahead.

 **X-Head Cannon (LV 4/1800/1500)**

"Now my Union Hanger activates its secondary effect! When a LIGHT machine monster is Normal or Special Summoned, I can equip my X-Head Cannon with a monster from my Deck, so I'll give him my Z Metal Tank!" Katsu said as one of the cranes moves and picked out a Z container from up higher and lowered it down and it opened up to reveal the monster that rolled forward and remained behind X-Head Cannon.

"My monster gives my X-Head Cannon a nice little power boost of 600 ATK and DEF and that means his ATK is now the same as your Red-Eyes! however, when a monster is equipped by Union Hanger's effect, I cannot Special Summon that monster this turn, but I don't need to be concerned with that."

 **X-Head Cannon (LV 4/2400/2100) (Note: Equipped with Z-Metal.)**

X-Head Cannon, attack Red-Eyes! Cannon Volley!" and Haruto was confused by that action. "But if you do that, both of our monsters will be destroyed, Red-Eyes, counter attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Haruto called out and Red-Eyes let loose a dark red fireball just as the cannon fire connected with it and a explosion occurred between both monsters.

"You think so?" Katsu asked and when the smoke cleared, X-head Cannon was still on the field but Z-Metal Tank was out in front, in pieces before disappearing. "When a monster equipped with by uniting, the equipped monster can take the damage so my Cannon is quite unscathed, I set one card face down and end my turn." Katsu finished with a confident tone..

" _So... Union monsters can protect those who are on the front lines? That's new._ " Haruto thought and drawn a card. "I draw!"

 **Haruto: 4000  
Katsu: 4000**

"I summon The Black of Legend!" Haruto called out as the familiar black gem appeared and he continued. "I activate his ability, by sending my Stone tot he Graveyard, he can call upon a Red-Eyes monster! Come out out, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!"Haruto called out as the gem shone brightly before being replace dby the Red-Eyes Version of Summoned Skull.

 **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning (LV 5/2500/1200)**

"Oh, now that's a different monster and certainly not an old timer." Katsu noted and Haruto pointed at X-head Cannon. "Let's see if X-Head Cannon can deal with electricity! Battle! Archfiend of Lighting attacks X-Head Cannon with Infernal Lightning Strike!" Haruto called out as his monster shot a wave of electricity straight at X-Head Cannon who fizzled and and exploded.

 **Haruto: 4000  
Katsu: 3300**

"I activate the Trap, Loaner Delivery, when a Machine Type monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Machine-type monster form my Deck so how about you meet a a V-Tiger Jet this time?" Katsu said as the crane rose up high to get an V container and pulled it out then it opened as a literal mechanical tiger like jet came flying out from its confinement.

 **V-Tiger Jet (LV 4/1600/1800)**

"And I hope you haven't forgotten about my Union Hanger, it's effect activates, I equip my new Tiger Jet with W-Wing-Catapult which gives him 400 ATK and DEF."

The crane reached up one level below an V Container and withdrawn it as now,a blue set of wings emerged out and flown behind it's companion.

 **V-Tiger Jet (LV 4/2000/2100) (Note: Equipped with W-Wing Catapult.)**

" _Now his monster won't be destroyed by a single battle..._ " Haruto thought in annoyance and spoke. "I end my turn there."

 **Haruto: 4000  
Katsu: 3300**

"Well, let's gives you a even greater spectacle, I draw then I'll unequip my W-Wing Catapult from my Tiger Jet, so say hello to him."

 **W-Wing Catapult (LV 4/1300/1500)**

"And I won't activate Union Hanger's effect because I got something else in mind, I banish my two monsters!" and Haruto was surprised as he asked in confusion.. "What, but why?"

" ** _The jet with a roar of a tiger, combine with the blue skies that takes to the skies and show the world you combined might! Fusion Summon!Level 6! VW-Tiger Catapult!_ "**

The two monster moved as Tiger Jet hovered above W-Wing Catapult and the two fo them combined together, electricity sparking.

 **VW-Tiger Catapult (LV 6/2000/2100)**

"What, a Fusion Summon without Polymerization!?" Haruto was surprised and Katsu had a corner-like smile. "We're not done yet I activate my new monster's ability, by discarding 1 card form my hand, I switch your monster into DEF mode, Suppressive Missile Strike!" Katsu said as he sent one of his five cards then VW-Tiger Catapult let loose missiles and Red-Eyes Archfiend crouched down on one knee to defend itself and Haruto from the blasts.

"Now that your monster is down, maybe he'd like an up close and personal view of my monster's capabilities! But first, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Aftershock, now my monster can inflict piercing damage! Battle! My monster attacked your Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lighting! Swooping Pounce!" Katsu said as his hand was now at three as VW-Tiger jet shot forward and Haruto looked up, seeing an Action Card on the edge of a clear blue platform. "Archfiend, lend me a hand!" Haruto said as and Archfiend thrown him lightly upwards and Haruto reached for the card.

"Oh? What is this?" Katsu said, not looking all surprised as Haruto saw one of the cranes with a swing ball coming for him or rather the chain since Archfiend was below him. "Uh oh!" Haruto said and Archfiend risen up and leapt up in front of him, stopping the wrecking ball as Haruto was blown back a bit and managed to get a grasp on one of the platforms.

"So it's true, Lancers do use a different method to Duel, well you still damage 500 points of it to be exact." Katsu said rather plainly.

 **Haruto: 3500  
Katsu: 3300**

"I'll end my turn here with a face down here" Katsu said, his hand now at two and Haruto pulled himself up. "I Draw!" Haruto said and looked at the field. " _He's left himself in ATK mode again and the same as before..._ " Haruto thought and looked at the card. " _Finally! Something other then a Monster card!_ " Haruto thought and pulled out a card.

"I activate Black Stone of Legend's effect! When he;s in the Graveyard, I can return my Red-Eyes Black Dragon back to my deck and add my Stone to my hand!" Haruto said as he removed the two cards from his graveyard and inserted Red-Eyes back in his Deck as it shuffled.

"Why do that, you didn't exactly change anything." Katsu said and Haruto spoke. "I activate Red-eyes Fusion! I send from my deck Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to Fusion Summon!" Haruto called out as the orange and blue vortex appeared behind him as did the two familiar monsters.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red, become one with the Fiend that caries your namesake! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Descend and show us your power! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"**_

Haruto placed the card on the disk and clasped his hands together when he chanted as the vortex shone and from it, emerged a dragon's head with dark red eyes that was dark grey while it's jaw was bone white and similar to Archfiend of lighting's and it's shoulders were Archfiend of Lightning's skulls breathing out orange fire endlessly and two more on the back of it's neck, it's body was rather a muscular dark orange like Archfiend of Lightning's with a white rib cage but right down the middle was a dark grey colouring and scales of Red-Eyes, cascading down to lead to begin connected to a tail that had the same dark orange skin in-between the joints, it's knee pads were pronged dragon's, it's claws being talons much like red-Eyes Black Flares with the dark grey sheen and it's feet that of Archfiend of Lightning's.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (LV 9/3200/2500)**

"Oh, so they weren't kidding about a new form for that old card, I activate my face-down!" Katsu muttered quietly to himself as Haruto was surprised. " _At this timing!?_ " and Katsu continued. "Reveal Anti-Fusion device, I destroy your Dragon."

"What?!" Haruto turned to look at his monster a sit was caught in a explosion and Haruto was blown back by it. "H-How is..." Haruto asked in surprise.

"You didn't think we'd review what you Lancers use, thanks to your little protect Serena duty,, we gathered data on you, you use Fusion, Xyz and Synchro monsters and your Red-Eyes Fusion is one of the important parts of your Deck." Katsu said and Haruto looked at him. "Serena! What did you do to her!?" Haruto asked quickly.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, if I recall correctly, you cannot Normal or Special Summon thanks to your card." Katsu said and Haruto looked at his hand and set a monster face-down. "I end it with a face down Monster."

"My turn, draw." Katsu looked at his hand of three. "I'll activate Pot of Greed, I draw two cards." Katsu said as his hand was at four. "Then I'll play Spell Absorption, if any cards are banished I can regain 500 LP and the next card up is this card, Soul Release, it banishes monsters from our Graveyards, providing they equal up to 5, I banish my X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and for you, how about your precious Archfiend? And Red-Eyes."

Haruto removed the stated cards and so did Katsu as Katsu LP went up by 2500 as his hand was back down to two. "Now I suppose you're wondering why I banished my monsters? Well, here's why, I activate Dimension Fusion, by paying 2000 Life Points, I can bring back all the monsters that we banished so I call back my three monsters!"

 **Haruto: 3500  
Katsu: 3800**

From a flash of light, X-Head Dragon Cannon and the familiar Z-Metal Tank but the third monster was a red mechanical dragon.

 **X-Head Cannon (LV 4/1800/1500)**

 **Y-Dragon Head (LV 4/1500/1600)**

 **Z-Metal Tank (LV 4/1500/1300)**

"Now call your monsters." Katsu said and Haruto looked at his two monsters. " _ATK or DEF mode? He's gone his in ATK Mode so it's likely they possess the same ability of Fusion Summoning, I'll have to play it safe for now, his VW Tiger Catapult has the ability to switch a monster's battle position so maybe I can bait him._ " Haruto thought and summoned his Red-Eyes in ATK mode and Archfiend Black Skull Dragon in DEF mode.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (LV 9/3200/2500)**

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Now I I banish my X-head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank from the game to create the ultimate three part monster!." Katsu said as the three monsters combined together as Z-Metal tank served as the legs while Y-Dragon head's wings detached and the spiked ball of X-head Cannon integrated with it, creating what appeared to be a mobile tank.

" _ **The military might of the stalwart tank, the superior flight of the dragon and the destructive power of a cannon come together to create a destructive force! Fusion Summon! Level 8! The ultimate XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"**_

 **XYZ-Dragon Cannon (LV 8/2800/2600)**

"Oh let's not forget Soul Absorption, I gain 1500 LP thanks to my monsters, I activate my union hanger's effect, remember when a Light-type Machine Monster is Normal or Special Summoned another unit can follow behind them, so I target my A-Assault Core from my Deck and have him follow behind X-head Cannon." Katsu stated as the crane did it's unloading once again and out from the container looked like a mechanical scorpion.

"Now I activate my new monster's special ability, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy your Archfiend Black Dragon." Katsu said and Haruto leapt from one platform to another. "Use Cannon Firestorm and take his dragon down!"

" _There!_ " Haruto outstretched his hand and played the card. "Action Magic: Mirror Barrier! I target my Archfiend and negate its destruction by your monster's effect!" Haruto said as a prism barrier appeared around Archfiend as the powerful shot made contact with it, causing smoke.

"So, you can use cards that aren't in your hand... Battle! Dragon Cannon attacks your Black Skull Dragon, fire again!" Katsu said and Haruto groaned as he landed ona platform. "G _reat, need another card!_ " Haruto thought and saw one and went hopping across the platforms.

"VW Tiger Catapult! Intercept him!" Katsu said and Haruto looked and saw the monster go to block his path from getting the card as he heard a roar, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon was destroyed.

"I'll end my turn." Katsu said, having one card in his hand and Haruto looked down at him. "I draw!" Haruto called out and looked at it. " _This can help!_ " Haruto thought and leapt down to a lower platform. "I summon Maiden with Eyes of Red in ATK Mode!" Haruto said as he landed on the ground, his eyes orange and beside him was a black haired woman with long red hair like Kushina Uzumaki as her face was lightly freckled, her eyes were a striking crimson red while her garb was normal brown skirt that has Red-Eyes Black Dragon etched in on the sides.

 **Maiden with Eyes of Red (LV 1/0/0)**

"I tune the Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Dragon with level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Red!" Haruto called out as Maiden nodded her head slightly before flying forth and became one green Synchro Ring as Red-Eyes Black Dragon flown into it, becoming seven white star before a flash of light occurred.

" _ **With a Maiden's prayer, the Black Dragon evolves to new heights! Synchro Summon! Descend from the sky and show us your new power! Level 8! Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"**_

Emerging from the light was a much more improved version of the ordinary Red-Eyes, it's wingspan was completely see-through while it's head's horns were more spikier and it's body had additional scales, almost like a ribcage while it's claws and feet were more sharpened but slimmer and finally, it's tail being more scaly.

 **Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon (LV 8/2800/2000)**

" _No point in attacking XYZ-Dragon Cannon yet, not with that Union monster, but his VW Tiger Catapult is not so lucky._ " Haruto thought and spoke. "I activate his effect, when he is successfully Special Summoned by a Synchro Summon, I can destroy one monster and you take halve of it's damage, Spiritual Flare Blast on the Dragon Catapult!"

"I activate A-Assault Core's effect, if the equipped monster would eb destroyed by a card effect, this guy can take its place." Katsu said as A-Assasult Core was melted down by Red-Eyes's hot flames before exploding as Katsu had 950 LP taken away.

 **A-Assault Core (LV 4/1900/200)**

Haruto called out "Crimson Flare Blast on his VW Tiger Catapult!"!" Haruto cried out as Red-Eyes let loose a dark red sphere a sit connected with the combined monster and giving Katsu 800 damage as he simply got up and brushed himself off. "That all?" Katsu asked nonchalantly .

"I end my turn." Haruto said and looked as his hand was full of monsters and his eyes turned back to a normal brown. " _Hopefully in my next turn, I'll be bale to do more damage."_

 **Haruto: 3500  
Katsu: 1750**

"I draw." Katsu looked at his hand of two. "I activate Spiritual Guidance, with this card, I can draw 1 card for every banished monster I control and I'm sure you know but let's recount, I have X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, V-Tiger jet and W-Wing Catapult." Katsu said a she drawn five new cards, his hand now refreshed at six.

"Now, I'll bring back A-Assault Core with Iron Call, however it's effect are negated and at the End Phase it'll be destroyed but I'll make sure he isn't." Katsu said as the familiar monster reappeared.

 **A-Assault Core (LV 4/1900/200)**

"Time to also add a little more reinforcements, I activate Frontline Base, now if I summon a Union monster, I can Special Summon another from my hand, so I Normal Summon my B-Buster Drake." Katsu said as a flash of light appeared beside A-Assault Core and it was a green medicinal salamander with two cannons on it's back.

 **B-Buster Drake (LV 4/1500/1800)**

"Now my Frontline base activates so lets welcome the third member of the group C-Crush Wyvern." Katsu said as a container was released and out from it was a mechanical purple wyvern with a blue wingspan.

 **C-Crusher Wyvern (LV 4/1200/2000)**

"Now, I banished my three monsters from the field." Katsu declared and like before, the A,B and C monsters combined however, the bodies of B-buster Drake and C-C Crusher Wyvern had their necks attached to the tail end of A-Assault Core with the cannons were on top of it's caterpillar legs.

" _ **The two dragons of the mechanical world join together with the scorpion to give deadly destruction! Fusion Summon! Annihilate all before you! ABC-Dragon Buster!"**_

 **ABC-Dragon Buster (LV 8/3000/2800)**

"Spell Absorption activates, I gain 1500 LP thanks to my ABC monsters." Katsu said and Haruto groaned quietly. "But let's have you get a taste of his special ability, I discard 1 card from my hand and banish your Spirit Dragon from the game!" and Haruto was surprised.

"I activate my monster's effect until the end of your turn, my Red-Eyes can't be destroyed or targeted by card effects, Dark Barrier!" Haruto called out as a dark sphere surrounded Red-eyes as the blaster fire was deflected off.

"No matter, Battle! I attack your Spirit Dragon with Dragon Buster! Dragonic Volley Shot!" Katsu said and Haruto braced himself as the attack connected and Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon roared before shattering into pixels and Haruto was blown back and given 200 damage.

"Now I attack you directly, Cannon Firestorm!" Katsu said and Haruto saw something and rolled to the side. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Haruto said as the attack sailed over him and Haruto breathed in relief as Katsu spoke. "Then by all means, it's your turn." Katsu said, one card in his hand.

 **Haruto: 3300  
Katsu: 3250**

" _Too close for comfort!_ " Haruto thought and got up. "I draw!" Haruto said and looked at his hand. " _Yes! Just what I needed!"_ Haruto thought and continued. "I activate Card of Red Jewel, I send my Red-Eyes Blake Flare Dragon tot he Graveyard and draw two cards from my Deck!" Haruto said and looked at his hand.

"I activate Silver's Cry and bring back my partner, come on out old pal!" Haruto said Red-Eyes Blakc Flare Dragon appeared with a mighty roar.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"I activate ABC-Dragon Buster's ability, I discard this and banish your Red-Eyes." Katsu said a h is hand was snow empty and Haruto was surprised. " _He can use it on my turn too!?_ " Haruto thought as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon was hit and Haruto put the card in his pocket and Katsu's LP increased even further by 500.

 **Haruto: 3300  
Katsu: 3750**

" _What can I do now? All of my materials are in the Graveyard...!"_ Haruto thought and he closed his eyes and tried to think and he could hear Serena's voice berating him. "Are you just gonna give up here and now? I thought you were a lot stronger that that!" And Haruto felt something stir within him, Serena's words did perk him up.

"I activate Dragon's Scent, since you control two or more monster, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster so I called upon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Haruto called out the familiar Darkness Dragon appeared but with a metal sheen.

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (LV 10/2800/2400)**

"Next I activate his Special Ability, I Special Summon Archfiend Black Skull Dragon from my graveyard!" Haruto called out as the familiar Fusion monster appeared.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (LV 9/3200/2500)**

"Battle! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon take down that Dragon Buster with Incinerating Flare Stream!" Haruto called out as his monster let loose a powerful flame, destroyed Dragon Buster and giving Katsu 200 damage.

"I attack your Dragon Cannon next! Darkness Metal, Go! Destruction Flare Blast!" Haruto said as his new monster let loose a dark red sphere of energy and Haruto continued as he ran and grabbed a nearby Action Card sticking out from some rubble. "Action Magic: Twinkle Comet! I decrease your Dragon Cannon's ATK by 1000 and deal 500 Damage, keep going Red-Eyes!"

The attack connected as Katsu took 100 damage and an additional 500 thanks to Tinkle Comet that previously exploded upon him.

"I end my Battle and activate Archfiend's effect! I return Red-Eyes from my Graveyard back to my Deck and deal 2400 damage! Dragon Burn!" Haruto called out and Katsu wa shit and Haruto breathed. " _The Duel's over, surely!"_

 **Haruto: 3300  
Katsu: 2050**

"What but my monster's effect should of wiped your LP out and you didn't even get an Action Card!" Haruto said and Katsu spoke. "I activated a monster effect of my own, your Draogn's effect stops me form activatign effects during the damage calculation but not after the Battle, Metal Guard, I can banish this guy and negate any effect damage, now my turn." Katsu said and drawn, his hand at one.

"Time to pay you back. I play Spell Duplication, I can duplicate the effects of 1 Spell Card in my graveyard and you know what I choose? Spiritual Guidance, the only drawback after playing this, I cannot attack with ABC series banished, I get to draw eight cards." Katsu stated and Haruto was surprised.

"Now, I activate Overload Order, this card lets me summon back my Fusion Forms of Tiger Catapult, Dragon buster and Cannon at the cost of them having 0 ATK and DEF points and their effects are negated, now, I combine My VW Tiger Catapult with my Xyz Dragon cannon!"

Haruto watched as the monsters combined together and to him, it looked like something from a action hero film with a giant mech.

" ** _Combine together my beasts and form the ultimate mechanical beast of unity! Fusion Summon! Come out, XWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon!_ "**

 **XWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon (LV 8/3000/2800)**

"I gain 1000 LP and then activate his effect, Dimensional Revomal Blast, I banish your Archfiend Black Skull Dragon from the game!" Katsu stated as a vollow shot connected with the monster and it disappeared. "I gain 500 more LP thank you very much Now, I Combine my monster with ABC Dragon Buster!"

" _ **Behold and witness the titan of destruction as he annihilates all in his path! Fusion Summon! Destroy all in your path! A-to-Z Buster Dragon Catapult Cannon!**_ **"**

The monsters combined together and there was no other word of putting it, the monster was nearly as big as Ancient Gear Chaos Giant, except more colourful and Haruto couldn't help but feel like he was being judged by the monster.

 **A-to-Z Buster Dragon Catapult Cannon (LV 12/5000/5000)**

"5-5000 ATK!?" Haruto said in shock and Katsu spoke. "This is the power of my Union monsters, not the Ancient Gears, I activate his effect, I destroy your remaining Red-Eyes Monster and deal damage equal to his ATK so that's 2800 there and I gained 1000 LP by Summoning him."

 **Haruto: 500  
Katsu: 3050**

"Battle! Attack him directly my monster!" Katsu said as the monster pulled back its fist slowly and Haruto looked around. _"Action Card... action card!"_ Haruto thoguht and ran as the fist was coming for him, it barely scraped the destoryed buildings and Haruto cursed himself. " _Nothing! Am I really going to be carded, here of all places?!_ " Haruto thought and waited for the inevitable.

"Action Magic: Battle Lock, your monster cannot declare an attack." A familiar voice called out and Haruto looked to see Kaito as the huge mech pulled back its arm.

"Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP." Kaito's Disk stated as electricity fizzed around him and Haruto was surprised. "K-Kaito!"

Kaito leapt down beside Haruto and and spoke. "Leave this to me and we'll help your friends." Kaito said and Haruto looked at him as Katsu spoke. "Eh... I was just about to win. I end my turn." Katsu said and Kaito drawn. "My turn, Draw!"

 **Haruto: 500  
Katsu: 3050  
Kaito: 2000**

""When I control a Cipher Wing, I can Special Summon another Cipher Wing from my hand!" Kaito stated as as two mechanical wings with three yellow greenish plasma wings appeared

 **Cipher Wing x2 (LV 4/1400/1200)**

Kaito continued "I activate the Spell Card, Double Exposure and double my Cipher Wing's Levels!" as the Level 4 Cipher Wings became Level 8. "I overlay my two Cipher Wings!" Kaito called out as the two monsters became yellow energies and entered an Xyz Vortex before a beam of light escaped the centre and flying behind Kaito was his Ace monster, the Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.

" _ **Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon!"**_

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Rank 8/3000/2500/OU: 2)**

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect by detaching 1 Overlay Unit, Cipher Projection!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes's wings shone brighter as rays of light escaped it and showered the huge monster.

"Once per turn, I take control of one monster my opponent controls with it's effect negated until the End Phase! I take control of your A-to-Z Buster Dragon Catapult Cannon and treat it as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Draon with it's effects negated."

"W-What my ultimate monster! Wait.. I heard about you... you're...!" Katsu's causal, condescending tone was replaced by a different one, fear.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Cipher Interfere from my hand and now that I control two 'Cipher' monsters, due to Cipher Interfere, 1 of their ATK is doubled!" Kaito said and Katsu took some steps back and spoke in surprise. "6000 ATK?!"

"Are you ready to repent?! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes le loose it's powerful breath and Katsu was engulfed within it's attack, crying out.

 **Haruto: 500  
Katsu: 0  
Kaito: 2000**

"Kaito... thank you." Haruto said and Kaito spoke. "Let's go, an Ancient Chaos Giant is nearby and that wasn't too far from you either." Kaito said and Haruto was a bit confused. "No, the Duelists I saw Yuya and Kurosaki go up against were Amazoness Duelists." and Kaito's eyes narrowed slightly. "I see, then we should hurry."

"Wait.. I have questions for that guy... he... seems to know what happened to a close friend of mine." Haruto said and Kaito looked at the Katsu. "Then hurry and catch up." Kaito said, heading in the direction where the Duel was.

"Alright you, what did you do with Serena!? In fact, what about Ruri!?" Haruto asked, grabbing Katsu by the scruff of his shirt. "The Professor will unify the Dimensions and from it, the original world will return, those girls are crucial." Katsu said and Haruto was confused by that.

"We're going to stop your Professor's plan and I'm going to save those girls." Haruto said and katsu spoke. "What if I told you they don't want to be rescued?" Katsu said wryly kicked Haruto off and Haruto gasped for air, holding his stomach and Katsu held up his Duel Disk. "I can't go back now that I failed, Glory on the Academia!" A flash of light blinded Haruto and he covered himself and when the spots in his eyes died down, he saw an lone card on the floor with a picture of Katsu's face. "He... carded himself!?" Haruto said in surprise and got up, looking to where Yuya's Duel was taking place. "Hang on... guys." Haruto broke into a run.

* * *

And Chapter 28 done! Woo, that was a long one and a lovely debut by another old series of cards, and before you ask, yes I did have Haruto be a a bit on the back pedal with this one cause there are times when you do get bad draws and I wanted to have Kaito intervene here and then continue on to help Yuya and Kurosaki in their Duel, and the next Chapter, we will see another old character return! I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	29. Chapter 29: Heroes of Injustice

Hello one and all and welcome to Chapter 29 of Arc-V! SO Episode 146 just aired and Yuya finally overcomes his fear with his counterparts help and we discover why Ray wasn't revived! So let's just answer reviews and get this show on the road!

 **ScalchopWarrior**

Argh, I feel Haruto's pain. I HATE ABCs!

Also, more nitpicks! YAY!

During the intro, when Yugo and Yuri are dueling, it's actually Crystal Wing and Greedy Venom battling, not Clear Wing and Starving Venom.

But I overall quite liked this duel and chapter. Keep up the great work!

 **Stardust:** Well it's a change up from the actual intro there, and i picked ABC's because I find them extremely annoying on YGOPro with the whoel union hanger then thought, wait, I cna use this as it's a form of Fusion Summoning and another old series of cards.

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Very intense duel, nice to see Haruto about to be in danger in the duel and I love the use of your oc's. In the end, not much to say other then can't wait to read the next chapter and the whole Serena's words giving Haruto strength was a nice touch. So good job dude!

 **Stardust:** Well, like I said, sometimes you don't always get the cards you need an dwell, it's a defintie change up from previous Duels, the OC's are somewhat a one-time appearance especially since it's not like GX with four seasons, it alos helps haruto grow and as for that ncie little touch, I was originally going to have something more happen with that moment but the Duel's direction had to have me shelf that.

 **Rayisoar5**

Here were two cards I though of, but forgot to post.

Red-Eyes Volcanic Land

Attribute: Field Spell

Effect: All Red-Eyes monsters you control gain 500 ATK. When a Red-Eyes monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish one Red-Eyes or Eyes of Red monster in your Graveyard from play instead. you can only use this effect of Red-Eyes Volcanic Land Once per Turn.

Crimson Flash

Attribute: Normal Spell

Effect: Discard one Red-Eyes Monster from your hand. Add Two Eyes of Red Monsterf from your Deck to your Hand. You can only Activate One Crimsion Flash per Turn.

Tell me what you think of my cards and which is ur favorite.

 **Stardust:** Hmmm, Volcanic land has that boost ATK and a effect similiar to Return of the Dragon Lords, thign is, I haven't made Haruto's deck deal with banishing, now the other card it's like melody fo Awakening Dragon except tailor for Eyes of Red monsters, that's a tough one to choose.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

YAY! KEEP UP THE AMAZING WORK! WOW! KAITO ACTUALLY SAVED HARUTO; THAT'S AMAZING!

 **Stardust:** Well, I did have this idea and it woudl actually lead quite nicely into this Chapter's events so yay for thinking ahead!

 **darkwarp**

cool duel the a,b,c,v,w,x,y and z series monsters is one of the mechine type monsters besides the cyber dragons and anicent gear that i like in yugioh and loved the part were kaito jumped in to help out haruto and all in all the chapter was pretty good as always keep up the great work

and heres a red eyes idea that been going around in my head

red eyes darkness king dragon

lv12/dark/dragon/synchro/effect atk.4000 def.3500

one red eyes tuner monster one red eyes synchro monster

effect this card cannot be targeted by spells traps and monster effects. Once per turn you can send 3 red eyes cards to your deck and this card can attack once more. if this card destroys a monster in def mode you can deal damage to your opponent x 200 for every lv/rank of the destroyed monster/ if this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard you can pick one red eyes monster in your graveyard besides this one and it

looks. a red eyes darkness dragon with arms but the wings are like blue eyes chaos max dragon but black with the blue lights being red and the dragon is the size of two darkness dragons

 **Stardust:** First of all, woudl have to think on a Red-Eyes Tuner that's LV 4 for this to work or Level up Spirit Dragon to Level 11, as for the effect, it does make it well protected and three Red-Eyes cards for an addiontional attack sounds pretty good, the damage effect is good too and the revival effect quite like Assasult Wyvern, only gripe I think it has that many effects, I might consider it but we'll see

 **Elvisfonz23**

I really liked the scenes where Haruto defend his friend and the discussion of shark was so awesome. I also the scenes with yuga and Shun. Plus introduced the three new characters leading up to the duel between Katsu and Haruto. Having Kaito stepping into to help out him was a clever idea and the final scenes of this chapter with them questioning him and what happened with a surprise. I'm looking forward to seeing what happens next and how Haruto and Kaito will help out their friends.

 **Stardust:** Well, Allen was being a bit of an ass despite the fact he knows the Resistence are practically few in numbers and any help, be it outsider or not, is better than anything they have right now, Grace and Gloria are quite a pair of Tag Duelists as evidence din their Duel and Yuya and Kurosaki actually having to come up with a complicated way to win through effect damage.

 **Inferno Black Dragon**

Red-Eyes Inferno Metal Dragon

3 level 8 DARK Dragon-Type monsters

This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. While this card has Xyz Material, each time your opponent activates a card or effect, inflict 500 damage to your opponent immediately before it resolves. If this card has Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon as Xyz Material it gains this effect: Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz material from this card and target one Dragon-Type monster from your graveyard and special summon it with its effects negated. This card gains ATK equal to original ATK of the monster summoned with this effect until the End Phase.

ATK 3300

Def 2900

Rank 8

Evolution of flare metal

 **Stardust:**... Where were you for the last chapter!? I could of definitely used this instead of my idea! ;-; Oh well, it happens, great card, definitely considered should I ever want Haruto to do a Rank-Up again.

 **LucasVAMP**

This story ...It's just ...I lack words to describe how amazing this is ... I'm amazed with all this,

I started reed this , like this week and I'm already on hype to see what lies ahead ,Red Eyes is my favorite monster , and see he on a great story like this , I'ts breathtaking , please keep with the great work , and show us more of Red Eyes potential , show more of your writing potential . I wish you much success , from one Fan here on Brazil

Ps:Is it possible that someone other than Haruto uses some Red Eyes card?(not forever of course) Yuya, Kurosaki, or even Serena, like Yugi with joey Red Eyes, it would be incredible to see, so once again continue the incredible work, I can not wait for the next chapter!

 **Stardust:** Ah, glad you are enjoying this story and have such positive comments for it, when I read this, I was honestly surprised someone from so far away was reading this, it made me think if this story has touched people in other countries and makes them just as happy as I am when the Chapters are written and uploaded, as for your request, it may be considered, I'll have to think on that.

 **Elbarto4000**

Love this chapter in this story. I don't have any suggestions for new red eyes cards but since Haruto has a lot of dragons maybe have him Fusion summon five headed dragon at some point, like maybe when he faces zarc

 **Stardust:** I don't think Five-Headed Dragon will appear in Haruto's Deck, it's a good idea since it does require 5 Dragons, but I wish to explore more upon Red-Eyes having more branch-outs, I might have Haruto get the chance to face against the Five-Headed Dragon since it has appeared in the Original and GX but ti depends on where I'm gonna go with the story, now enough answering! Here's CHAPTER 29!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Sayaka runs out of the hideout all on her out, Haruto and the others mount a search to find out where she ran off too, the group splitting up to cove more ground and Haruto's group comes across Allen, Sayaka, Gogenzaka and Sawatari beaten by the Amazoness Tag Duelists, sisters from the Academia to find the Lancers, a third member Katsu challenges Haruto to a Duel with an air of confidence as his deck pushes Haruto, sealing his chances of winning as he is familiar with the methods Haruto utilizes whle Haruto's attempt of damaging him are ineffective, when the Duel was about to end in his loss, Kaito appears, taking over the Duel and defeating Katsu in one turn, saving Haruto as his demeanour is lighter than when they last met, Katsu cryptically says the girls Haruto's seen don't want to be rescued and cards himself before his eyes, now hardtop's heading to where Yuya and Kurosaki were duelling before with an Ancient Gear Chaos Giant on the horizon!

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows a bustling city with clear blue skies as the view was being seen from a field of yellow flowers before a beam of light shot across the landscape and a massive explosion occurred, the scene immediately shifts to the destruction of the City as Fusion users were invading and the citizens of the City becoming carded while Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were looming overhead and one fired directly at the camera.

ARC Area Project, in line with the Fusion Dimensions' Academia's s plan, Xyz Dimension's Heartland is pushed to the brink of destruction.

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 5, Light of Hope]**

 **Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira  
(A sea of despair, a sealed door)**

The camera pans down a destroyed monument of Heartland Tower as the grey clouds covered it from view and the camera panned out through the clouds before showing the ruined landscape of Heartland before the title card appeared in a flash, obscuring the view.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Ayc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari, amaku sasayaku kurayami  
(An uncounted fading light, the sweet whispers of darkness.)**

Yuya was standing on one of the elevated rubble platforms, overlooking the destruction as his jacket was billowing in the wind with Yuto transparently in the sky, having a stoic expression upon the scene.

 **Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō, docchi darō wakaranai  
(These emotions torn by antinomy,Which one is it? I don't know.)**

Yuya and Yuto lined by side by side, Yuya on the left, Yuto on the right as the camera pans up to reveal Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon posing as above the two dragons, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon radiated a purple aura before it's dual coloured eyes flashed and the dragon was cloaked in shadow omniously.

 **Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo, nani ga kawaru tte'n darō  
(Forcing everything with strength. Surely something will change, won't it?)**

Yuto punches the air before him as Yuri gracefully moved his right arm as their two dragons, Clear Wing and Starve Venom clashed respectively, creating sparks between them with Clear Wing's right claw against Starve Venom's left as the background was the Academia on an island

 **Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai  
(But why "I can't, I can't." cannot move.)**

Two youths stood in a classroom as a light blue and purple haired haired girl with spectacles, wearing big yellow rectangular hairpins as she placed her hands over his glasses, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes as a young red haired boy wearing a poncho looked at the girl as outside, the Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were ravaging Heartland as a explosion occurred.

 **Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha  
(The connected, the intertwining, the sounds of love, and our words)**

Haruto turned around quickly as if he expected something to happen behind him as he had a surprised expression on his face, standing in a green light and surrounding him in a square formation were Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, their backs facing all sides of him as they held hands, boxing him in as small yellow squares fluttered down all around them as the camera panned up to reveal Akaba Leo.

 **Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte  
(Though bound by karma, I won't run away,)**

The camera pans across the faces of Edo, a bowl shaped male and two unfamiliar girls along with Kaito, Ryoga, Asuka and Yusho appeared before changing to blue skies as Kurosaki's serious expression turned to a smile as the camera panned out to show the boy and girl from the classroom with Haruto, Gogenzaka and Sawatari.

 **Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara  
(Since the only one who can surpass me is myself)**

Yuya leapt off the building with a new pair of shoes as ankle wheels came down and activated in a yellow hue as Yuya was accelerated forward and then spiralling down a rainbow road.

 **Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai  
(To grasp tomorrow, is not hatred or its kind.)**

Various Performapals appeared as the scene changed to a circus tent as Yuya had his arms outstretched and an acrobatic swing came down swing and yuya grabbed ahold of it and swung in mid with a smile before letting go and bouncing off Performapal Trampolynx before landing high up on platform, bowing

 **Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru  
(Smiles make people became strong)**

Faint images of opponent's Yuya faced thus far panned across the screen.

 **Yami wo kakiwake susume  
(Slash through the darkness, push forth)**

Haruto activated his Duel Disk as he stood in a valley as he had a serious expression on his face while the faint image of Serena hovered in the sky above him.

 **Tsurai toki koso warae  
(Even in the toughest time, smile.)**

Kurosaki and Yugo stood side by side, divided by a panel between them, Yugo having a faint image of Rin above him and Kurosaki with the spectacled girl and Rin.

 **Ai du birību in maiserufu  
(I do believe in myself)**

Yuya leapt off the rainbow road he was riding on and landed on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Shinjiterunda  
(I'll surely believe)**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let loose a multicoloured Spiral Strike Burst and cast it over the camera before the scene changed completely

 **Hajimaru! Shōtaimu!  
(Start now! Showtime!)**

Yuya casually leant against a rail as in the stands were the Lancers Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed and nearby was Yuya and Haruto sitting upon the railing.

* * *

 **Chapter 29  
Heroes of Injustice**

-Heartland-

Haruto ran to the area where Yuya and Kurosaki were duelling as he just caught the sight of Ancient Gear Chaos Giant being transformed into Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Kaito just declaring his attack upon the three Obelisk Force that were in the area.

" _So, Yuya and and Kurosaki won the Tag Duel then these guys came?_ " Haruto thought as Kaito approached the unconscious Obelisk Force members but paused and turned around, choosing not to card them as Haruto ran over to Kurosaki who was injured but then, numerous steps were heard and Haruto looked ot se numerous Academia students ahead of them and a voice called out, one of authority

"No one interfere! I will eradicate Sakaki Yusho's son!" And Haruto looked to see a grey haired youth with striking blue eyes.

"If I may interject, Commander" The yellow haired Amazon Duelist spoke from across the trench and the Commander looked to the two women. "We were ordered personally by the Professor to deal with the La-" She didn't finish her finish her sentence as the Commander cut her off. "Silence!"

"Hey! Hold on a second!" the white haired sister protested and continued. "Yuya's Entertainment Duelling won't be exciting unless she duels us!" and the Commander looked to Yuya and his companions surrounding Kurosaki's fallen form. "Yuya? I see... Sakaki Yuya."

"Hey, are you even listening, Commander-in Chief, Edo!" The white haired sister said and another voice caught Haruto's attention, this man had a bowl cut and wore an Academia outfit with a notable pocket watch on his breast. "Hey you, quit your constant badgering!

The man's posture had one that looked very proud of himself and his tone was too. "For the Commander-in-Chief to deal with these measly Lancers personally... don't you think that's a bit excessive?" The man put his hands together, hunching over slightly before Edo's eyes' glared at him and the man literally gasped before attempting to make up for what eh said.

"No-! I mean, you don't have to dirty your hands Commander, just let us handle it! Please leave it to me, I'll personally capture the Lancers myself..." and Edo spoke. "I will be talking to you later." Edo certainly emphasized on the the you there and continued. "I don't need your assistance, just stand there and watch." Edo's Duel Disk activated with a blue sword as the disk.

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki!" Yuays aid with worry as Sawatari asked"Hey, isn't this bad?" looking at the blue coated Academia students as Allen spoke. "For now, we need to take him back to the base!"

"Then get him on my back!" Yuya said before Yuya's Disk activated on it's own and Haruto looked as a red thread was connected to his Disk and Yuya was pulled along before jumping up platforms, out of the other sight as a circular cage entrapped Yuya and his opponent.

"Hey! Isn't Yuya in trouble?!" Sawatari asked and the approaching footsteps of the students came closer, there were at least twenty of them and they all activated their Disks as Kaito stood alone, facing them. "I'll take care of this, Yuya! I'll take care of the fodder here!" Kaito said before activating his Disk and Haruto note done of the student break off and was attempting to go in and Haruto noted no-one right now looked in their best condition and activated his Disk. "Not so fast! If you want them, try and get through me!"

"Field Magic: Cross Over!" Haruto's disk stated as the familiar scattering of Action Cards occurred and Sawatari looked at Haruto. "Let me, the great Sawatari-" and Haruto cut him off. "You and Gogenzaka are still injured, try and get Kurosaki away from here!" Haruto stated and Gogenzaka looked to his friend.

"Alright, don't lose Haruto." Gogenzaka said and Haruto looked to his opponent. "Bring it on!"

 **Haruto: 4000  
Student: 4000**

"I'll take the first move! I activate Red Card of Red Jewel, this card allows me to discard my Red-Eyes and draw two more cards!" Haruto stated, sending said card to the Graveyard and looking at his two new cards.

"I set one monster face down let's see what you've got!" Haruto said as the familiar image of a Set monster appeared and a enlarged faced own behind it.

"My turn, I draw." The student said, having a hand of six. ""I activate Dark Fusion, I send Elemental HEROes Sparkman and Clayman to my Graveyard!" The youth said as a man with blue and yellow armour with his head covered by a visor and a big bulky monster that looked like ti was made out of clay entered the Fusion Vortex.

" _ **The man who rules over the lightning and the man who shields his allies down come together in the darkest night and join forces to bring forth a devastating blow to all who oppose him, Fusion Summon! Level 6! Evil HERO Lightning Golem!"**_

Form the vortex emerged a monster that looked to big to a normal human side as it looked more like a robot with light purple and blue shading on the outer and lower layers of his body with notable red orbs as the face was covered by armour except one could see a smirk as his mouth was visible.

 **Evil HERO Lightning Golem (LV 6/2400/1500)**

"Dark... Fusion? Not Dark Polymerization?" Haruto questioned and the student spoke. "I activate his effect, destroy faced down with Thunderbolt Clap!"

The giant kept his hand apart and electricity gathered within and he shot a bolt of lightning right the set monster before it connected and the form shifted to become Black Metal Dragon who cried out.

"I activate my Black Metal Dragon's effect when he leaves the field, I can add 1 'Red-Eyes' card to my hand so I choose Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and furthermore, I Special Summon Keeper of the Shrine in DEF mode since a Dragon-type monster was destroyed! " Haruto called out as the familiar old scaly man appeared and Haruto revealed the card he took out from his Deck as it shuffled afterwards.

 **Keeper of the Shrine (LV 4/0/2100)**

"Battle! Lightning Golem attacks your Keeper of the Shrine!" The student stated as the Lightning Golem moved with a sudden speed belittling his size and put his hand over Keeper of the Shrine as electricity crackled down upon it, causing Keeper to explode.

"I end my turn with one face down." The youth finished and Haruto spoke. "I draw!" Haruto drawn, looking at his hand of five.

" _Okay so a monster with a destructive effect and the same ATK as a Red-Eyes... It's also a Fiend-type, let's see how he handles this guy."_ Haruto thought and continued. "I summon The Black Stone of Legend in ATK Mode!" Haruto called out as the familiar Black Stone appeared before him.

 **The Black Stone of Legend LV 1/0/0)**

"A monster with no ATK or DEF points, why are you trying to do, lose quickly?" the youth asked arrogantly and Haruto gave a smile. "Just because he hasn't got any ATK or DEF points doesn't mean eh comes with a cool ability! I send my monster tot he Graveyard an din turn, I can Special Summon a Red-Eyes Monster from my Deck, so I choose Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lighting!"

The Black Stone of legend glowed red before disappearing and in its it place was the Red-eyes counterpart of Summoned Skull

 **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning (LV 6/2500/1200)**

"If it's a lightning battle you want, it's what you're gonna get!" Haruto said before cries were heard as a green explosion occurred as Kaito somehow managed to take down most of the youths with apparent ease as Kaito heaved Kurosaki onto his back. "Yuya! Haruto!" Kaito said and gave the two of them a brief smile as Yuya and Haruto nodded and Gogenzaka spoke. "We'll be waiting for you both."

"Right, Battle! I attack Lightning Golem with Archfiend of Lightning! Go! Crimson Thunder Strike!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning raised it's hands up and let loose an electrical charge in shape of Red-eyes as it flown at Lightning Golem, the youth spoke. "I activate my face down, Battle Fusion, if my monster is fused during a battle, my monster gains as many points as your Archfiend as he now has 4900 ATK!"

" _I can't call off the attack! Action Card Time then!_ " Haruto thought ran and leapt up the clear blue platforms and he found a card and grabbed it, looking at it. "Action Magic: Miracle! I target my Red-Eyes and he isn't destroyed in battle however the damage I take is cut in half!" Haruto called out as Lightening Golem absorbed the electrical charge and let loose own his own at Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, sending it flying back and Haruto taking 1200 damage.

 **Haruto: 2800  
Student: 4000**

Haruto jumped to a lower platform. "I end the Battle and end my turn with one card face down and with the end of the Battle Phase, your Golem's ATK returns to normal." Haruto stated before landing on the ground.

"I draw." the youth said and looked at his hand of three and continued. "I activate Fissure, say good bye to your monster!" the youth said as the monster begun to do his signature destruction effect and Haruto pressed a button. "Not gonna happen! I activate my Trap Card, Dark Sacrifice! If you are using a Spell or Trap card to destroy my monster, I can negate it by sending a Level 3 or Lower monster to my Graveyard form my Deck! Necro Gardna, it's time!" Haruto said as a long white haired man appeared with crimson armour whose shoulder pads looked way too big for his size with spikes adjourning it, his forearms were covered in silver gauntlets with spikes too and so were his knees and lower legs, his skin a dark grey as the Fissure shallowed him up instead.

"Then I activate Lightning Golem's effect, Thunderclap Bolt, destroy his Archfiend of Lightning!" The youth said and Haruto stood firm as his monster was destroyed. "Battle! I attack you directly! Lighting Spear!" the youth said as Lightning Golem created a spear of lightning and thrown it at Haruto.

"Sorry but you won't be taking any more of my LP this turn! I activate Necro Gardna's effect in my graveyard, I remove him form the game and he negates your attack, Spectral Shield!" Haruto said as the ghostly image of Necro Gardna made the ATK bounce harmlessly off it.

"I... end my turn with a face down." The youth said in irritation with one lone card in his hand and Haruto responded. "I draw!" as he looked at his hand of four " _Okay Archfiend's in the Graveyard so I can't do anything about Black Skull Dragon, especially since I can't call him back yet... he hasn't activated his face down card yet so why...?_ " Haruto thought in confusion.

"I, using the Scales of 4 with Squire and Blacksmith with Eyes of Red Set the Pendulum Scale!" Haruto called out Squire with Eyes of Red had the look of just that, a squire wearing medieval garb that was black with a crest of Red-Eyes's head on his chest as he wielded a sheathed sword and his hair was as black as night while his irises were a blood red while the other monster was a rather burly man who looked similar to Agil of Sword Art Online except he looked much more tanned and had hair except on the top of his head wilding a hammer he shouldered, his grab suiting that of a blacksmith with a black apron covering up a red shirt that seems to barely fit the man and some brown trousers, his eyes ere just as red as the Squire's, only he had a very serious expression while the Squire's looked more innocent as they rose into the air and their Scales of 4 appeared.

"I activate their Pendulum effects, if I control a 'Red-Eyes' Monster or a monster with 'Eyes of Red' in the Pendulum Zone, Squire's Scale is set to level 1 while Blacksmith's is set to 8 and with this, I can simultaneously Summon monsters from levels 2 to 7!"

The yellow numbers under the two monster changed to 1 and 8 respectively and Haruto continued. "Now I can Pendulum Summon! Fly to my side! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Dragondescent Magician!

A circular hole opened up and from a the inside of the hole was a red light before two purple beams of light shot out and standing in front of Haruto was the two monsters.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

 **Dragondescent Magician (LV 7/2400/1000)**

"I activate my new Magician's effect! I change him from a Spellcaster to a Dragon-Type monster!" Haruto stated as a yellow dragon of magical energy covered the monster.

"Now, I overlay my two level 7 Monsters!" Haruto called out as the two monsters became purple energy and entered the Xyz Vortex before him before it soon exploded, Haruto's eyes changing pink as he spread his arms wide.

" _ **Dragon with eternal flames, descend now and show the world your potential! Xyz Summon! Rank 7, Take flight! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"**_

From the exploding vortex emerged a dragon with a edgy metal sheen as it's wingspan was a dark crimson red but more notably, it's wings also had an exhaust port that blazed out orange fire like you'd see on a hog then it's dual tails also emitted a blazing orange fire, adorning the new dragon's chest was a dragon head while the dragon's spiky body from before was even more spikier and danger and it's mouth had a orange hue, ready to unleash its flames as flying around in rotation was two purple overlay units.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon (R 7/2800/2400/OU: 2)**

"I activate my monster's ability! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a 'Red-Eyes' Normal monster in my Graveyard! Red Call!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes devoured an overlay unit.

"But you have no Normal monsters in your Graveyard!"the youth countered and Haruto continued. "I do have Normal monsters, when a Gemini monster rests in the Graveyard, it's treated as a Normal monster so revive my detached Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon in DEF mode!"

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Battle! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon attacks your Lightning Golem! At this moment, during Damage Calculation, I activate my Dragondescent Magician's effect! When he's used for a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon for a Dragon-Type monster, that monster's ATK is doubled until the end of this turn so Red-Eyes now has 5600 ATK! Overdrive Fire Blast!" Haruto called out as Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon gave a roar and with its exhausts, a powerful flame erupted, as it shot forward and let loose a huge breath of fire twice its usual size.

"I activate my Trap, HERO's Guard, my monster cannot be destroyed in battle and then I banish my Clayman from the Graveyard to halve the battle damage and draw 1 card!" The youth said as Lightning Golem generated a electrical forcefield, diverting the flames while he taken 1600 damage.

"Not so fast, I activate my Red-Eyes deals you 500 points of damage for activating a card effect! Reign of Fire!" Haruto said as the attack broke through the barrier and singed Lightning Golem who grunted.

 **Haruto: 2800  
Student: 1900**

"With the end of the Damage Calculation, Red-Eyes's ATK returns to normal and I end my turn." Haruto finished as his eyes returned to normal then the youth drawn his card, his hand at three. "I activate Lightning Golem's effect, destroy that pesky Metal Dragon!" Lightning Golem rained down a bolt of electricity but Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon wasn't taking any damage. "What!?"

"Sorry, but when my Dragon has Overlay Units, he cannot be destroyed by card effects and you take 500 damage from activating your Golem's effect" Haruto said and the youth didn't sound too happy as his Lp were now 1400. "I activate Code Change, I change your Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon to a Rock-type!"

"Why do that? You're just wasting a card effect and receiving 500 damage courtesy of Red-Eyes." Haruto said as Red-Eyes glowed brown and the youth's LP decreased by 500, making him 900 LP

"Not for long... I activate Dark Super Fusion! By discarding 1 card from my hand. cards and effects cannot be activated in response to it's activation! I fuse your Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon with my Lightning Golem!" The youth said as Haruto gasped, watching as Red-Eyes Flare Metal and Lightning Golem were sucked into the sky of a dark whirlwind.

" ** _The mightiest of all descends upon the battlefield, merciless in his conquest to rid those who dare oppose him! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Evil HERO Dark Gaia!_ "**

From the skies descended a monster with a volcanic wingspan and it's body looked like it was made from the earth itself, it's body having volcanic streaks and being as black a sit could be.

 **Evil HERO Dark Gaia (Level 8/?/0)**

"Huh? It has no ATK points..." Haruto said and the youth spoke. "That's because his ATK is made up of the two monsters ATK points, your Dragon was 2800, mine was 2400, so he has the power of 5200! Battle! Attack his Red-Eyes Flare Dragon! Dark Catastrophe!"

"What, but he's in DEF mode so I won't take any damage!" Haruto said and the youth continued. "When he battles, all DEF monsters switch to ATK mode!" and Haruto's eyes widened. " _If I take this attack I'm gonna take 2800 damage! My hand's empty and I can't use my Pendulum Effects cause I'm not battling! Gotta get an Action Card!_ " Haruto realized and saw a brown card on rubble and ran for it.

Evil HERO Dark Gaia rose it's hand up as fiery magma formed it's in hand and Red-Eyes gave a roar in an attempt to imitate it's opponent but no luck as the magma ball was thrown at Red-Eyes and it connected with it, causing an explosion.

"I done it! I beaten a lancer!" the youth said with a smirk before the smoke cleared, revealing Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon was still around and the youth was surprised. "What!? But you should of lost the Duel!"

"I activated the Action Card: Encore! I can target 1 Action Car din my graveyard and use its effect and I have Miracle, so I negated Red-eyes Destruction and halved the battle damage, meaning instead of taking 2800 damage, I cut that in half!" Haruto explained.

 **Haruto: 1400  
Student: 900**

"Accursed Action Cards... I end my turn" The youth said as his hand was completely empty and Haruto sighed with relief and spoke. "I draw!" Haruto looked at the card and was surprised. " _Red-Eyes Fusion!? But my Archfiend of lightning is in the Graveyard, I could add him back to my Deck with Black Stone's effect..._ " Haruto thought and he was about to speak before he heard an unusual roar within his mind and he closed his eyes, seeing a shadow of a dragon with Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Red-Eyes Meteor Dragon before him.

" _I see, so you want to appear, alright then! Let's do this"_ Haruto thought and when he reopened his eyes, they were a startling green like Serena's. "If I'm going to take down a Fusion monster, then I got to use a Fusion Monster! I activate Red-Eyes Fusion! I fuse the Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon on my field with Red-Eyes Meteor Dragon in my Deck!"

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red! With the devastating power of the one whose impact is like a meteor, become one! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Descend and show your destructive power! Falling Meteor Black Dragon!"**_

The two Monsters merged in the orange black vortex and from it, a new dragon emerged, its wingspan having numerous orange marks while the dragon's entire form let off orange flames when something enters the atmosphere of the planet as it's sleek black form was very similar to Black Flare Dragon's except it's eyes were now a molten red as it's body was that of Meteor Dragon's that flashed red every so often, showing it was alive, it's feet and claws notably more sharper than before.

 **Falling Meteor Black Dragon (LV 8/3500/2000)**

"I activate Falling Meteor Black Dragon's effect! When he's Fusion Summoned, I can send 1 'Red-Eyes' card to my Graveyard and inflict damage equal to half of that's monster's ATK! I send Red-Eyes Wyvern to my Graveyard to deal you damage equal to half is ATK points which his original ATK is 1800! Fiery Dragon Blast!" Haruto said and the youth spotted a card behind him with an A and he picked it up. "I'm going to survive, using one of your cards! Action Magic: Energy Mate, i gain 500 LP!" The youth said as he ate he glowed green for a moment, his LP now 1400 before taking the 900 damage shaped like a fiery image of Red-Eyes Wyvern, his LP at 500.

"Battle! Falling Meteor Black Dragon attack Evil HERO Dark Gaia!" Haruto said as his new monster took tot he skies and the youth looked at him. "Are you stupid? My Gaia has 5200 while your Dragon has only 3500, I've won!"

"At this moment, I activate Squire with Eyes of Red Pendulum Effect! If I control a 'Red-Eyes' monster, I can halve the ATK points of my opponent's monster and add that amount to my Dragon! Empowerment!" Haruto said as Dark Gaia's ATK was 2600 and Falling Meteor Black Dragon was now 6100.

"But your monsters isn't a Red-Eyes at all!" the youth countered and Haruto gave a smile. "A Monster summoned with Red=Eyes Fusion is retreated a s Red-Eyes monster and here he comes now! Dragon Impact!" Haruto called out as Falling Meteor Black Dragon skydived, true to his name ans the youth ran and grabbed another Action Card. "No, no, I won't lose, not like everyone else! Action Magic: Victory Topping! My Dark Gaia gains 600 ATK and I change your Dragon to DEF mode!" the youth said, he was sweating and Haruto pointed to Blacksmith.

"At this moment, I activate Blacksmith's Pendulum Effect! When a 'Red-Eyes' monster attacks it's unaffected by card effects! Armour Negation!" Haruto said as the blacksmith raised its hammer and an fiery red energy coated Falling Meteor Black Dragon and then, the monster made contact with Dark Gaia, causing an explosion that sent the two Duelists flying back a distance as the youth fainted.

 **Haruto: 1400  
Student: 0**

Haruto looked up as fireworks were going off and Haruto looked, seeing Yuya had won in his Duel against Edo and Haruto jumped down to meet him.

"So, you got through Yuya?" Haruto asked him and Yuya nodded. "Yeah, his heart was swinging like a Pendulum, he met my dad before but now, I think he's enjoying duelling." Yuya said and Haruto nodded before grey vehicles surrounded them and more Academia students emerging out of the woodwork and Haruto stood with his back to Yuya's own, they was too many to count as Edo stood up.

" _Oh come on, just how many Academia students are there!?_ " Haruto thought in frustration.

* * *

And that's Chapter 29! Whew... Yuya duels Edo off-screen and Haruto faces up against a different kind of HERO and he acquires a new Dragon and strangely, Serena's own eyes, now Haruto has experienced four different eye colour changes, strikingly similar to the girls! Just what is experiencing to undergo such a change?

Before you ask, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon had Yuzu's, Falling Meteor Black Dragon had Serena's, Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon had Rin's and Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon had Ruri's, this is in reference to their Summoning methods.

I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	30. Chapter 30: The Xyz Dimension Resolution

Hello and welcome to Chapter 30! Man, the 30 mark... I just find it incredible I'm up to this number but let's answer some reviews!

 **Elbarto4000**

Another great chapter. Love the use of the evil hero's. Another Red Eyes monster you can use is Lord of the Red, the Ritual Monster Joey used in his duel with Valon. It does exist. I also had an idea for a field spell that Haruto might find useful, with both his Gemini Monsters and shutting down academia decks.

Summon Swap

Field Spell Card

Both Players may Normal Summon as many Monster's as they want per turn. Both Players can only Special Summon one monster per turn.

 **Stardust:** I am quite aware of the Ritual monster counterparts of Red-Eyes, if you recalled I did Summon Paladin of Dark Dragon against Shark so Haruto doe shave access to Rituals, as for the Spell, I feel it may a bit too broken in regards to that, it's like a costless Ultimate Offering so the big guns can be summoned much faster.

 **Rayisoar5**

Never got to tell how great your stories are.

1\. Red-Eyes is one of my most favorite Dragon-type deck of all. I run a Red-Eyes Deck as my signature deck and reading a story where Red-Eyes are the central focus really hooks me to this story.

2\. I also like that the Bracelet Girls are featured more in this story. Despite the Arc Area Project needing the four girls, I felt that the girls weren't given enough screen time. (Rin only had one duel, Yuzu hasn't dueled for over 60 Episodes,etc...). With Haruto, I get to read of how the Bracelet Girls should have been introduced in the anime(which,sadly is ending at 148 episodes). The girls weren't given enough respect, but your story changed that, and that's why I continue to read up to this day. Also love the whole HarutoxSerena idea, since Serena is my favorite Bracelet Girl(Even run her deck).

Q:

1\. I know the story is too far ahead, but is there a chance we will see Ritual Versions of Yuya and Yuzu in the story?

2\. Haruto managed to come into connect with Ruri, Serena, and Yuzu in their minds. Will there be any HarutoxRin interaction? Also, why&how is Haruto able to contact the girls in their minds and how does it work?(I think I asked u this question but I didn't get a straight answer).

3\. Does Haruto have feelings for Serena or for all the Bracelet Girls?

Also about the Red-Eyes Field Spell from the last review, instead of Banishing a Red-Eyes, it instead makes you send a Red-Eyes from your deck to the Grave for the Protection Effect. Also, when it's destroyed, you can special summon one Red-Eyes Normal Monster(If it's a gemini Monster, It gains its effects).

New Card

Red-Eyes Celestial Dragon

Dragon/Synchro

Level 10

2 Tuners One or more non-Tuner "Red-Eyes" Monsters

When this Card is Synchro Summoned, Dragon-Type Monsters you currently control cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. Also they are treated as Red-Eyes Monsters. If a Red-Eyes Synchro Monster was used as material, this card gains this effect: This Card gain half the ATK Points of All Red-Eyes Monsters you control, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK Points.

Used as last resort or when in a jam, and also since Flare Metal Dragon got an upgrade, so should Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon.

Gemini Trade-In.

Target One Monster on your field. Return it to your deck,and then Special Summon from your deck or hand One Gemini Monster whose Level is the same as the targeted monster(Gains its effects).

 **Stardust:** to Q1,in Arc-V, Zarc was proficient in Normal, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoning as he never once used a Ritual monster, this is in relation that well, the original, GX, 5D's and ZeXaL revolved around those Summoning methods, there hasn't been a Yu-Gi-Oh! where the main protagionst is a Ritual User, the same applies to Yuzu and her counterparts, a Ritual Dimension and counterparts never been realized.

Now onto Q2, yes, there will be Haruto x Rin interaction, I'm not giving her and Ruri the shaft unlike Yuzu and Serena, as for him being able to contact them through their minds, well, that's a secret for now.

Q3, Haruto has feelings for mainly Serena, what do you think this is? A Harem? -laughs- but no, I'm not going to be that guy who gives main character all the girls.

Will consider your cards!

 **BladeKnightmare**

Red eyes black lion lv 4 tuner

1700 atk and 1600 def

Can synchro summon a monster by using pendulum monsters that are in the scale by there level

Red eyes glare

Spell

Freeze your opponents monsters from attack for 4 turns

 **StardustXtreme:** I assume the first card in relation to the fact Yuya Synchro Summoned using an Odd-Eyes Synchron with Stargazer to bring both Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, man didn't expect a member of the Synchron fmaily to appear and the second card is overpowered, it means that 4 turns my opponent cannot attack, and to em, this seems more of a subduing and overwhelm the opponent with raw power.

 **Coral the Leviathan**

It's been a long time since I last saw my cards being used! I am so glad they helped Haruto win this duel!

I don't know why, but I can't help and think it was Jaden Haruto dueled. Then again, it might just be a student who just use a deck we're familiar with, like with some of Yusho's students in the Fusion Dimension. Can't wait for the next chapter~!

 **Stardust:** I originally planned for this youth and Edo to be a Tag Team but I didn't want to interfere with the Duel because well, Yuya ultimately shows Edo what Duelling truly is and the youth believes overwhelming power is the key to unifying the Dimensions, plus had to bring out Falling Meteor Black Dragon! His debut was long overdue and what better way than to face a powerful monster?

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

keep up the EXCELLENT WORK! YAY! Haruto got a NEW Red-eyes Fusion Dragon!

 **Stardust:** Thanks a lot! Been waiting for this one!

 **darkwarp**

huh good chapter but huh how did that fusion work with dark gaia because i think it was one fiend type monster and one rock type monster to fusion summon that evil hero ? looking forward to the next chapter as always keep up the great work

 **Stardust:** Code Change, it changes the typing of Red-Eyes from Dragon to Rock and Lightning Golem is a Fiend monster despite his attribute being that of LIGHT and glad you're looking to it,

 **LucasVAMP**

Another great chapter , Meteor Dragon Having a amazing debut falling from the sky , this is getting pretty well .And I'm thinking why don't use some kind of fusion ,synchro or xyz made with the two archifiend ? I know they are not Black dragon , but they are somehow "part of the family" and the gemini counterpart has Red-Eyes on the name , I don't have any model because I'm not good in making card's I'm sorry , but it's just an Idea , let me know if you liked.

So yeah I't was a Amazing chapter , keep doing the wonderfull work , I'm on hype to see what lies ahead.

 **Stardust:** The possibility of fusing both Archfiend and Black Dragon? That's something to think about but I imagine it'll be a combined effect between the two, i'll think on it but mainly Red-Eyes Fusion monsters are... the representation of potential, to quote the old lady and Yugi in the Season 0 movie "the Blue-Eyes may bring victory but the Red-Eyes brings potential' as Red-Eyes has the power to beat by Red-eyes by joining forces with it's partner monster.

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Once again another solid duel and another solid chapter. You're doing pretty good at all these battles and still managing to make the story interesting and yeah his eye colors do change to that of the girls eye colors. I wonder why though does this mean that Haruto may have a dimension connection to the girls or is it something far deeper than that? Either way I'm excited.

 **Stardust:** I try to make it eventually matched when I can cause I have to remember Red-Eyes can potentially make a one-turn kill and in case of Archfiend Black Skull Dragon not allowing any card effects to activate until after the damage step is a tough one, as for your questions that is the mystery, wait and see what happens.

 **Princess Amanda The Third**

I wonder if Leo will take notice of Haruto. He does have a strong and mysterious connection to the Bracelet Girls after all. Not to mention that in the opening song, he was in the green light produced by Arc V alongside the other girls with Leo overlooking them.

 **Stardust:** Wait and see!

 **Elvisfonz23**

Amazing chapter I really enjoyed the duel between Haruto and the student and the differnt eyes colours of him with his dragons a and the girls was awesome. Also the debut of his new Dragon with his eyes like Serena's was amazing too. I wonder what the connection between them is and I can't wait for next chapter. This story is masterful storytelling and writing. I hope you have a awesome week.

 **Stardust:** Well, thanks for the vote of confidence!

 **Inferno Black Dragon**

This is an intro I came up with for inferno metal u can use it if you want: Phantasmal beast of the endless inferno. Rise from Purgatory and let the whole world feel your outrage!

 **Stardust:** Huh may very well consider it.

 **ScalchopWarrior**

Ah, Evil Heroes. A long forgotten group of monsters that I've always very much liked.

Good chapter though.

That's all

;)

 **Stardust:** Thanks and now -claps hands together- let's get down to the next part of the story! Chapter 30 Start!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Haruto returns to see Kurosaki unconscious as the Commander-in-Chief Edo Phoenix personally makes his appearance, with numerous Academia students joining the fray, Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Allen, Sayaka with Kaito's help carry Kurosaki away as Haruto duels against a straggler who uses an alternate form of Fusion and awakens a new Dragon monster, Falling Meteor Black Dragon! Haruto goes to check on Yuya but then, the both of them are surrounded with no visible way out as Edo silently stands, what will happen to the two boys who are outmatched?

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

The scene shows a bustling city with clear blue skies as the view was being seen from a field of yellow flowers before a beam of light shot across the landscape and a massive explosion occurred, the scene immediately shifts to the destruction of the City as Fusion users were invading and the citizens of the City becoming carded while Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were looming overhead and one fired directly at the camera.

* * *

ARC Area Project, in line with the Fusion Dimensions' Academia's s plan, Xyz Dimension's Heartland is pushed to the brink of destruction.

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 5, Light of Hope]**

 **Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira  
(A sea of despair, a sealed door)**

The camera pans down a destroyed monument of Heartland Tower as the grey clouds covered it from view and the camera panned out through the clouds before showing the ruined landscape of Heartland before the title card appeared in a flash, obscuring the view.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Ayc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari, amaku sasayaku kurayami  
(An uncounted fading light, the sweet whispers of darkness.)**

Yuya was standing on one of the elevated rubble platforms, overlooking the destruction as his jacket was billowing in the wind with Yuto transparently in the sky, having a stoic expression upon the scene.

 **Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō, docchi darō wakaranai  
(These emotions torn by antinomy,Which one is it? I don't know.)**

Yuya and Yuto lined by side by side, Yuya on the left, Yuto on the right as the camera pans up to reveal Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon posing as above the two dragons, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon radiated a purple aura before it's dual coloured eyes flashed and the dragon was cloaked in shadow omniously.

 **Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo, nani ga kawaru tte'n darō  
(Forcing everything with strength. Surely something will change, won't it?)**

Yuto punches the air before him as Yuri gracefully moved his right arm as their two dragons, Clear Wing and Starve Venom clashed respectively, creating sparks between them with Clear Wing's right claw against Starve Venom's left as the background was the Academia on an island

 **Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai  
(But why "I can't, I can't." cannot move.)**

Two youths stood in a classroom as a light blue and purple haired haired girl with spectacles, wearing big yellow rectangular hairpins as she placed her hands over his glasses, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes as a young red haired boy wearing a poncho looked at the girl as outside, the Ancient Gear Chaos Giants were ravaging Heartland as a explosion occurred.

 **Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha  
(The connected, the intertwining, the sounds of love, and our words)**

Haruto turned around quickly as if he expected something to happen behind him as he had a surprised expression on his face, standing in a green light and surrounding him in a square formation were Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, their backs facing all sides of him as they held hands, boxing him in as small yellow squares fluttered down all around them as the camera panned up to reveal Akaba Leo.

 **Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte  
(Though bound by karma, I won't run away,)**

The camera pans across the faces of Edo, a bowl shaped male and two unfamiliar girls along with Kaito, Ryoga, Asuka and Yusho appeared before changing to blue skies as Kurosaki's serious expression turned to a smile as the camera panned out to show the boy and girl from the classroom with Haruto, Gogenzaka and Sawatari.

 **Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara  
(Since the only one who can surpass me is myself)**

Yuya leapt off the building with a new pair of shoes as ankle wheels came down and activated in a yellow hue as Yuya was accelerated forward and then spiralling down a rainbow road.

 **Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai  
(To grasp tomorrow, is not hatred or its kind.)**

Various Performapals appeared as the scene changed to a circus tent as Yuya had his arms outstretched and an acrobatic swing came down swing and yuya grabbed ahold of it and swung in mid with a smile before letting go and bouncing off Performapal Trampolynx before landing high up on platform, bowing

 **Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru  
(Smiles make people became strong)**

Faint images of opponent's Yuya faced thus far panned across the screen.

 **Yami wo kakiwake susume  
(Slash through the darkness, push forth)**

Haruto activated his Duel Disk as he stood in a valley as he had a serious expression on his face while the faint image of Serena hovered in the sky above him.

 **Tsurai toki koso warae  
(Even in the toughest time, smile.)**

Kurosaki and Yugo stood side by side, divided by a panel between them, Yugo having a faint image of Rin above him and Kurosaki with the spectacled girl and Rin.

 **Ai du birību in maiserufu  
(I do believe in myself)**

Yuya leapt off the rainbow road he was riding on and landed on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Shinjiterunda  
(I'll surely believe)**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let loose a multicoloured Spiral Strike Burst and cast it over the camera before the scene changed completely

 **Hajimaru! Shōtaimu!  
(Start now! Showtime!)**

Yuya casually leant against a rail as in the stands were the Lancers Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed and nearby was Yuya and Haruto sitting upon the railing.

* * *

 **Chapter 30**  
 **The Xyz Dimensions Resolution!**

-Heartland-

Haruto and Yuya stood back to back as the bowl haired male with the pocket watch spoke. "Since the Tyler sisters and even Commander-in-Chief were defeated, it can't be helped, in that case I, Noro Mamoru, will step in and exterminate the Lancers as according to the Professor's, prepare yourself, Sakaki Yuya, when I order the entire army to attack you simultaneously , you'll be instantly crushed!" Mamoru said as Yuya glared up at the male.

"This blockhead doesn't even know how to duel." the yellow haired Tyler sister said off-handedly beside him as the white haired Tyler sister added her own two cents. "You can't attack simultaneously."

Mamoru turned to them. "D-Don't be a fool, I didn't mean simultaneous attacks literally, I meant to do it enthusiastically, go Academia's army!" Mamoru ordered and Edo raised his arm up and nobody moved. "W-What are you doing?" Mamoru asked in confusion.

"I understand it now after my duel with Yuya, his father was right all along!" Edo stated loudly and Yuya was taken aback before smiling. "Edo." and Haruto looked at Edo. " _Just what kind of Duel did these two have?_ " Haruto thought in wonder.

"As Sakaki Yusho said, Duelling is meant to bring smiles to everyone, It's not a tool for fighting, you who saw it must feel the same way." Edo said and the white haired Tyler sister looked ot her sister. "Yup, he's right."

"W-What is this stupidity?" Mamoru asked and Edo spoke up. "Open your eyes Noro! We only gave fear to the Xyz Dimension, who wee living with peace and stole their smiles, it's an obvious mistake." Edo stated and Mamoru responded. "Even though you're the Commander-in-Chief, you're condemning the Arc Area Project? You're betraying the Professor! "

"I know, even so, I will walk the path that I believe is right, to do that... I'll gladly carry the name of traitor!" Edo thrown off the collared blue-green regal cloak, with yellow shoulder pads to reveal a silver suit as the jacket was lined with gold, navy blue cuffs and a navy blue high collar that also extends midway to his chest. He also appeared to be wearing a waistcoat of similar material; the front tails can be seen emerging from under his jacket.

"That cloak eh got from the Professor was proof eh was Commander-in-Chief!" The yellow haire dTYler sister said in surprise as her sister looked. "He's actually betraying the Academia, that's actually kind of cool."

"What did you say? You're going to leave and become the Lancers ally?" The yellowed sister asked ins urprise as she responded. "More like... Yuya's ally?" and the yellow haired sister was a bit embarrassed. "-S-Shut up!"

"Oh? but wasn't Gloria entertained by Yuya's Duelling?"The sister haired sister asked teasingly and and Gloria answered back. "G-Grace!" as Grace sprung up behind Gloria. "Admit it, sister, we're on their side now!" Grace pushed Gloria forward as they leapt down to ground level as grace waved at Mamoru.

" _Guess one's the tsundere and the other is quite the tease..._ " Haruto thought as he looked at the two sisters as the Academia students were unsure what to do. "Thank you, everyone." Yuya said, stepping forward. "With everyone's help, we can bring smiles back to the Xyz Dimension, isn't that right, Yuto?" Yuya said, putting a hand to his chest.

"Yuto?" Edo asked in confusion and Haruto spoke up. "Somehow, Yuya has his Xyz Dimension counterpart inside him for some reason, but it'll be great if we can all do what Yuya suggested."

"Of course!" Edo agreed and continued speaking. "We'll bring back all the smiles we stole back to the Xyz Dimension, we'll devote the rest of our lives for this." Edo said as Mamoru spoken up. "That's impossible! You're going to be destroyed right now, since Edo has betrayed us, I am now officially the Commander-in-Chief of the Xyz Dimension Expeditionary Army! Get them, Academia's army!" Mamoru declared and a voice spoke up beside him.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" and Mamoru turned to see Kaito standing five steps away from him. and Yuya spoke up. "Kaito!" as Kaito begun to step forward. "Since I'm wanted by Academia, you want to take me out first right? I think you cna't beat me, no, beat us." Kaito corrected.

"Us?" Mamoru asked and gasped as people begun comign out of destroyed building and Yuya gasped. "That's... the Resistance! " Yuya recognized them as Allen called out. "Yeah! Kaito brought everyone here to help! Don't worry about the others, they're resting at the hideout!"

Kaito looked at Mamoru. "We of the Resistance will fight to save our beloved comrades, if you are prepared then duel me!" Kaito said without hesitation as Mamoru spoke back nervously. "N-no need to go that far, I'm just a cleric and don't have any actual combat experience..." Mamoru said and fell to his knees under Kaito's glare.

"Everyone listen! In the name of the Arc Area Project, we have started a war of aggression. This is against our ideals therefore we are stopping this project now and devote ourselves to rebuilding the Xyz Dimension! This isn't an order, those who disagree can return to the Academia... Please help us to atone for our mistakes!" Edo spoke loudly and one by one all the students Disks deactivated, some had smiling looks and others, saddened ones.

-Hideout-

"They're giving out food and medical supplies for free, they even saying the Academia army are going to rebuild homes? They also said they're going to take care of Shun and bring him to their headquarters, are you okay with that, I mean, Edo is the enemy's boss right? " Allen asked, looking unsure about what he heard or even witnessing as the group were in one of the rooms as Kaito leant against a wall.

"But they have the best medical care at their headquarters ." Sayaka pointed out as Gogenzaka agreed. "if Kurosaki is staying here, I doubt he'll wake up, he needs to be examined by a doctor and get proper treatment."

"I get why Allen is worried, even though Yuya connected their hearts, they're still Academia." Sawatari said and Yuya interrupted him. "That's not it, I... " and then Kaito spoke up. "I trust him. I realized it after my Duel with you and Shun, how important comrades are, how great smiles are, how Duelling protects these things, I know he's realized this as well, that's why he's here." Kaito said, looking off tot he side to see Edo handing green tea to some survivors.

"He's atoning for stealing so many smiles with Duelling, if that guy gracefully acknowledged their mistakes then I also have to apologize, I also created such fear in the Academia soldiers." Kaito said thoughtfully and Allen spoke up. "But they've turned your family into cards!"

"Yuya told me in his Duel with Edo..." Yuya spoke in the third person as Haruto looked to his friend as Sawatari was surprised. "is that Yuya?" Sawatari asked and Haruto shook his head. "No, it's most likely... Yuto."

"Correct, Yuya said this, if you retaliate when attacked, the conflict will never end, that's what Yuya's father, Sakaki Yusho believes." Yuya said and Kaito spoke with wide eyes. "Sakaki Yusho." as Yuya continued. "Forgiveness is the only way to stop conflict, of course, not everything can be forgiven, if you ignore that fact, you'll bring pain to others, but by having courage to forgive others, we can create a better future so we can create a future where everyone will smile in peace. Kaito you've shown us that courage, you've endured the pain of losing your family, forgave them and admitted your errors."

"Yuto..." Kaito muttered and Yuya spoke again. "I agree with Yuto." and then Edo walked into the room. "There is a way to return those carded back to normal." and everyone was surprised. "is there really?" Gogenzaka asked and Edo nodded lightly.

"Carding people was the way to gather life energy, I was told everyone will be reborn when the new world is created." Edo explained and Haruto asked the big question. "Where do... the carded people go then?"

"They get sent to the Academia, there's a teleporter for that purpose in our headquarters." Edo said and they group came to the very place as Yuya asked another question. "So people who get carded are sent to the Fusion Dimension?"

"I'll be able to get my family back..." Kaito said and Sayaka looked at him. "Go, Kaito, bring your family back and Ruri, it's what Shun would want, you all go with him, please."

"Yeah, I'll definitely help help Kurosaki Shun, trust us." Edo said and Yuya spoke. "I said it before, Yuto and I trust you." and Edo approached Yuya. "I have to apologize, I may of sent your father to the Fusion Dimension." Edo put a hand into his pocket and pulled out half of a card, the man who taught me the true wonders of Duelling is..."

Haruto looked and saw it the bottom half of Smile World as Yuya smiled. "I believe my father is alive, I'll see him again, that's what I believe in... also about what I asked you." Yuya trailed off and Edo spoke. "A girl named Hiiragi Yuzu? I asked around but nobody met a girl with the description you gave to me, we'll keep our eyes open." Edo promised him.

" _That's because Yuzu is in the Fusion Dimension right now... I hope we aren't too late._ " Haruto thought with concern as Sawatari spoke. "Well then, shall we go?" and Haruto nodded as Allen came in, carrying a pair of shoes, it was the ones he used with the special wheels. "Take these they' re my feelings." and everyone begun to walk as Kaito was held back by Sayaka before joining him, Yuya, Gogenzaka and Sawatari in the teleporter.

"Now let's go!" Kaito said and Gogenzaka nodded "To the Fusion Dimension!" before the machine hummed to life and then Haruto's vision blurred and blacked out.

-?-

" **Gather strength, O' Duelist..."** A deep booming voice echoed as Haruto found himself free falling slowly a sthe voice continued to speak. **"The fate of all Dimensions falls to the Duelist of Duelists."** before Haruto felt solid ground beneath him as he stood up, looking to see he was actually standing on a hand as he looked to see a huge humanoid black dragon, his skin or what there was of it, was a dark grey, his armour as similar to that of a dragon's and his height probably was maybe the same height as the LDS Corporation building, maybe two stacked on top of one another, he had a dragon's tail, and the wings of his armour are made of swords and his hips while he himself brandished a much larger one in his free hand, with red outlines

" **He who is created by the light of a single hope, so it is ordained, the revelation of Nova."** The being aptly named himself and Haruto looked around, the placed was just a light blue and seemed to go on forever. And he asked as loud a she could. "Where... is this place?"

" **The heart of Dimensions, wherein leis the soul of all and it is within this place the Duelist of Duelists will gain the power to fulfil his calling, by the covenants awakened, the Four have seen the coming of the prophesied hour, a time when the Dimensions shall give unto the ring, it's power, only then, will the sacred ring replete, can the Duelist of Duelist have fulfilled his ascension and only by the Duelist of Duelists, can the Demon Duelist be banished and light restored upon all Dimensions."** The being spoke.

"Who is the Demon Duelist?" Haruto asked and the dragon man spoke once more **"A man with who brought tyranny to the one original world and whose revival is imminent, one who can speak to the monsters and tread upon where no human would, his mind, twisted by spire and bent on revenge, the Demon Duelist came to bring destruction upon our world, only the Duelist of Duelists, created by a single hope and guarded by its fore bearers, can end the Demon Duelist's madness."**

"What about the visions I've been getting?" Haruto asked and the dragon man answered. **"They are connected and stand against the darkness and to abide in hope, sustained by faith unfaltering that one will rise and bring deliverance."**

" _That doesn't explain much, but it seems he says I'm connected to Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, but whose this Duelist of Duelists?_ " Haruto thought and remembered something the dragon man said. "What is Providence?" Haruto dared to ask.

" **It is the sole means of ending the Demon Duelist, a power greater that even that of the Four, purifying all by the light of Duelists past, only at the throne can the Duelist of Duelists receive it and only at the cost of a life; his own, only the Duelist of Duelists can be granted to banish the demon, but the blood price must be paid. To cast out the Demon Duelist and usher in dawn's light will cost the life of the Chosen, many sacrificed all for the Duelist, so the Duelist must sacrifice himself for all."** The being said and move dhis hand to let Haruto fall.

"Wait! Who is this Duelist of Duelists?! What is the Demon Duelist's name?!" Haruto called out and the being spoke. **"You will know when the time approaches, young Duelist... and his name is... Zarc."** and Haruto found himself blacking out once more.

* * *

Woo! That's Chapter 30! So the Xyz Dimension ends with a mysterious message! Who is this Duelist of Duelists? Who is the Demon Duelist, Zarc?

As much as I know everyone agrees, the Xyz Dimension Arc didn't really last too long compared to how many episodes we get in Synchro and Fusion Dimensions, which is a shame really but I suppose much couldn't be done in a ruins of a city, but we're now onto the Fusion Dimension Arc!

I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	31. Chapter 31: Thrist for Carnage

Hello and welcone to Chapter 31! Just seen Episode 147 and boy, it certainly got me excited and the last Duel has begun between Reiji and Yuya! Yuya gets all of the Dragons involved and Reiji creates an iron wall, and the preview for the last episode? It seems Yuya's Dragons will further evolve since we get a glimpse of Starving Venom and Clear Wing looking very different, I honestly cannot wait for next Sunday and see the finale of Arc-V, when the final episode comes out, Arc-V may very well become second place in my favourite Yu-Gi-Oh Series with 5D's below it, GX and ZeXaL with the original remaining number one. Let's answer some Reviews!

 **Crow38**

Are we ever going to see Ryoga again?

 **Stardust:** Wait and see what happens in future chapters!

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Damn this was a short Arc. We didn't spend that much time in the XYZ Dimension that much but this was a pretty good small chapter and oh my God Zarc is the demon duelist but who is this duelist of duelists? All these Mysteries are getting more and more interesting as I'm reading through this so do keep up the good work as always dude.

 **Stardust:** Yes it was, something tells me the writers of the show didn't have much else to explore in Heartland which is understandable as most of the population was carded, glad you are enjoying this little mysteries!

 **Rayisoar5**

Duelist of Duelists: My name is ... ATEM!

Just kidding, Great chapter, loved that whole moment with Haruto, it added suspense!

Now onto a few questions.

Q1: Will the Bracelet Girls get more duels in the Duel Academy Arc(Serena and Rin only had one, Ruri had 2(one as a tag-team with Serena and Yuzu didn't even duel once)?

Q2: How does Serena feel for Haruto?(I'm not very observant with love things)

Q3: What is Haruto's favorite card in his deck?

Only One card for u today

Priestess with Eyes of Red

Spellcaster/Tuner

Level 1

Dark

Effect: When you control a Special Summoned Red-Eyes, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When Summoned this Way, Target One Red-Eyes Monster you control and declare a Level equal or less than the Target's level: This Card's Level become that level until the end of the turn.

ATK:500/DEF:500

A little card that can get you a Synchro or XYZ Monster out.

Note:(When you answer my previous 1st question, you put Normal instead of Pendulum for Zarc)

 **Stardust:** Okay Question 1 first, the Bracelet Girls will get more than their canonical Duels in the Academia Arc, onto number 2, Serena's feeligns are a bit secretive, but she is fidning herself drawn towards him when it was just before she was sent back to the Academia and third, haruto's favourite will always be his partner, Red-Eyes Flare Dragon. Onto your card interestign effect and as for your note, back durign the original world, Pendulum didn't exist as Zarc uses Odd-Eyes Dragon, the form Odd-Eyes had before it evolved into its Pendulum state.

 **Princess Amanda The Third**

Well, if that means Haruto is gonna die from it..I highly doubt Yuya is going to take it well if Zarc does revive and Haruto sarfices himself to stop him.

 **Stardust:** Wait and see, who knows what will happen in the future but I'd appreciate it and probably for everyone else if FFXV wasn't spoiled, some people may of not even played the game.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom**

That last part was inspired by ffxv scene in the crystal

 **Stardust:** Yes, it was inspired! In a future chapter it'll be explained how this meeting came to be.

 **Elvisfonz23**

I really liked the final of the Xyz Dimension chapter and the scenes were awesome. It is a shame that it don't last long and I can understand why. I really like mysterious message at the end, Also how the moved on to the next dimension and I cant wait for the next chapter. Also to find out who this Zarc is plus what the message means and how Haruto and the other will be reunion with the girls and more Serena and Haruto moments I hope.

 **Stardust:** Wait and see what the future holds!

 **Gundoru**

Wow. That was an awesome way to end the chapter! Looking forward to more!

 **Stardust:** Glad you enjoyed the awesome way to end the chapter!

BlazingEdge chapter 30 . Mar 15

I love your story and I hope to see more great chapters in the future. Here are cards I thought of one for the battle with you know who based on the name of the card and another for spirit dragons evolution like clear and crystal wing.

Red eyes En Dragon

Fusion Pendulum

Scale 1/1

Level 12

dark/Dragon

(4 Red eyes monsters [GeminiXyzFusionSynchro])

(?/?)

Pendulum effect: depending on the type of red eyes monster that are in the graveyard all monster that are the same type of cards as the ones in the graveyard.(ex: having Red-eyes flare metal dragon in the graveyard negates all xyz effect) Once per turn you may remove one monster with their effects negated and deal 600 point of damage to the opponent.

Monster Effect: You can only fusion summon this with the required material or if you have four different continuous spells with 'En' in their name in the graveyard, field, or hand you can remove them from play to fusion summon this card ignoring the previous summoning conditions. This monster counts as Pendulum, xyz, synchro, and fusion monster. This monsters attack and defense points are equal to the number of monsters(Pendulum, xyz, synchro, and fusion) in the graveyard x 500. During either players turn you may grant this monster the effects of one 'en' cards that are removed from play, and as long as the requirements for the number of monsters are met, by paying half your life points and sending one red eyes cards or card that requires red eyes as material from your extra deck to your graveyard. If this card is destroyed you may place it in your pendulum zone.

Red eyes Shrine dragon

Synchro

level 9

Dark/Dragon

3300/2500

One non tuner synchro monster one tuner monster

Effect: When this card is summoned by any means you can lower one monsters atk point to zero till the end phase of this turn. If this card was synchro summoned you may activate these one of these effects once during either players turn:

-you may destroy one face up monster on the field and deal damage equal to the monster's original attack points if that card is sent to the grave yard.

-If your opponents monster is destroyed by this card in battle you may deal damage equal to the destroyed monster defense points.

If the en dragon is over powered you can choose edit the effects I just had the idea of an Red eyes absorbing the power of the en cards would be a nice one let me know what you think. Also should we expect Shark coming back in the fusion arc.

 **Stardust:** I'll think on the cards and as for your question, wait and see what happens in the future, fi I give away spoilers, nobody will want to come back.

 **Ciandoo**

It just gets better and better keep up the good work my good man

 **Stardust:** Thanks for the vote of confidence!

 **darkwarp**

hmm i'm taking a guess that the being talking to haruto was ray but then again i been wrong before and btw i forgot to add this in my last review that red eyes synchro monster i showed you my red eyes darkness king dragon you can change the lv if you wanted and my reason for its effects i was trying to make it like the snychro version of metal flare dragon but if you don't like them you can change them if you want great chapter as always keep up the great work

 **Stardust:** Will keep it in mind, thanks for the encouragement!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK!

 **Stardust:** Thanks for the encouragement and confidence!

LucasVAMP chapter 30 . Mar 16

Oh ...I Did not expect this revelation in the end ,It was very good , I kind of felt a certain resemblance to what we went through with Noctis in FFXV , the alternative blu world , the big ass Humanoid ( I assume it's like Bahamut) , the cost of your own life to deafeat the "demon" , I don't know , if is not on purpose is a big coincidence .Anyway ,I like a lot the way this is going , like always I'm on hype to see the next chapter ,keep the incredible work ,Você e sua história são incríveis!

 **Stardust:** Thanks for the encouragement, its what makes me get these out!

 **Elbarto4000**

Seems like Haruto is going to be a big thorn in Zarc's side. Great Chapter. I think the best way for Haruto to face Zarc is to use the one summoning method Zarc never used, Ritual. To that end, here's a monster Haurto could use

Red-Eyes Ritual Dragon

Attribute: Dark

Dragon/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect

Pendulum Scare: 1

Level 12

ATK/DEF: 4000/2400

Pendulum Effect: If this monster is place in your Pendulum zone from your hand, its Pendulum Scale becomes 5. This effect cannot be negated. If this card is place in your Pendulum Zone by its monster effect, it gains this effect

*Once per turn, summon one Red-Eyes Gemini monster from your Graveyard. If you do, it automatically gains its effects without the need to be Normal Summoned.

Effect: This card cannot be special summoned except by Ritual Summon or Pendulum Summon. This card can be Ritual Summoned by Red-Eyes Pendulum Ritual. When this Card is Special Summoned, return all fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters that are in the Graveyard or Banished and return them to their owners Extra Decks. For each one returned, one monster on the field loses 200 attack points. If this card was Ritual summoned using a Gemini Monster that was treated as an effect monster on the field, it gains that monsters effect without needing to be normal summoned. If this card leaves the field, you can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

Red-Eyes Pendulum Ritual

Ritual Spell Card

This Card can be used to summon Red-Eyes Ritual Dragon. you must also send monsters from your field or face up in your extra deck to your graveyard whose levels are equal to the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon.

 **Stardust:** Very interesting cards, they will be considered but don't be disappointed if they don't show up!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Yuya and Haruto are surrounded by the Academia Amy but Edo, having seen the error of his ways, asks everyone to stand down and rebuild the Xyz Dimension as well as helping the survivors, while at the hideout, Edo tells everyone that those whoa re carded can be returned to normal and sends the group onto the Fusion Dimension while Kurosaki remains behind to recuperate and Kaito being sent in his place, during the trip between Dimensions, Haruto receives a strange visitor that isn't human, telling him about the Demon Duelist Zarc and the Duelist of Duelists, just what prompted such a visit?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 5, Light of Hope]**

 **Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira  
(A sea of despair, a sealed door)**

The camera pans down to show blue skies with white clouds here and there and then the camera panned back out through the clouds before showing the a body of ocean where the Academia stood before the title card appeared in a flash, obscuring the view of the castle-like building.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Ayc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari, amaku sasayaku kurayami  
(An uncounted fading light, the sweet whispers of darkness.)**

Haruto was standing at a harbour, looking out to the ocean as the wind blown, his jacket fluttering in in the wind as he had a pensive look upon his features as he he looked out to the sea as faint images of Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri appeared in the distance.

 **Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō, docchi darō wakaranai  
(These emotions torn by antinomy,Which one is it? I don't know.)**

Yuya and Yuto lined up by side by side, Yuya on the left, Yuto on the right as the camera pans up to reveal Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon flying together in unison before merging together as a shadowed Dragon with five orange energy wings and the right side of it's maw in volcanic lines. radiated a purple aura before it's dual coloured eyes flashed before a blue fire enveloped it and the fleeting image of a maniacal face appeared briefly.

 **Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo, nani ga kawaru tte'n darō  
(Forcing everything with strength. Surely something will change, won't it?)**

Yugo punches the air before him as Yuri gracefully moved his right arm as their two dragons, Clear Wing and Starve Venom clashed in the sky, creating sparks each other sparks between them before they pulled back and changed into their evolved forms, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon and Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon before the two clashed again, causing a bright light to appear.

 **Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai  
(But why "I can't, I can't." cannot move.)**

Asuka stood with Yusho on the deck of a ship as Kaito was on the bow, facing off against Dennis as Yusho had a look of concern as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon was about to fight Trapeze Magician.

 **Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha  
(The connected, the intertwining, the sounds of love, and our words)**

Haruto turned around quickly as if he expected something to happen behind him as he had a surprised expression on his face, standing in a green light and surrounding him in a square formation were Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, their backs facing all sides of him as they held hands, boxing him in as small yellow squares fluttered down all around them as the camera panned up to reveal Akaba Leo.

 **Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte  
(Though bound by karma, I won't run away,)**

The camera pans across the faces of Edo, Mamoru and Gloira and Grace along with Kaito, Ryoga, Asuka and Yusho appeared before changing to blue skies as Kurosaki's serious expression turned to a smile as the camera panned out.

 **Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara  
(Since the only one who can surpass me is myself)**

Yuya leapt off the building with a new pair of shoes as ankle wheels came down and activated in a yellow hue as Yuya was accelerated forward and then spiralling down a rainbow road.

 **Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai  
(To grasp tomorrow, is not hatred or its kind.)**

Haruto activated his Duel Disk and fanned out four cards before playing them as numerous flashes of light occurred as behind him was Archfiend Skull Dragon, Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon, Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon and finally Falling Meteor Black Dragon. As above them, were Yuzu, Rin, Ruri and Serena respectively.

 **Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru  
(Smiles make people became strong)**

Yuya leapt in and he had an arm around Haruto's neck before grinning and activated Smile World as numerous smiling faces appeared in a wonderful splash of colour.

 **Yami wo kakiwake susume  
(Slash through the darkness, push forth)**

Haruto had a surprised look on his face before composing himself as he was facing against someone and he activated a card then a fiery blue flame engulfed him before revealing him donning the armour of Lord of the Red and charged fourth at the camera, arm raised to deliver a punch.

 **Tsurai toki koso warae  
(Even in the toughest time, smile.)**

Kurosaki and Yugo stood side by side, divided by a panel between them, Yugo having a faint image of Rin above him and Kurosaki with the Sayaka and Ruri.

 **Ai du birību in maiserufu  
(I do believe in myself)**

Yuya gave a smile and winked before snapping his fingers as the darkened area was in lit up like a fairground with smiling faces.

 **Shinjiterunda  
(I'll surely believe)**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Dragon reared their heads back before unleashing their respective attacks, causing as multicoloured explosion the illuminated the are as below on the ground was a stands where audience members would sit in at the circus as small fire lights rained down upon the stands.

 **Hajimaru! Shōtaimu!  
(Start now! Showtime!)**

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 31  
Thirst for Carnage**

-?-

Haruto stood with Yuya, Gogenzaka, Sawatari and Kaito, blinkng to elt his eyes readjust tit he brightness of the area they were in. "We must be in the Fusion Dimension." Kaito noted and Yuya nodded. "Yeah."

Haruto looked around, he recognized some of the architecture from when he was with Yuzu that one time. " _No doubt about that!_ " Haruto thought and he heard something. "What's that noise?" Haruto asked and Sawatari spoke. "Let's check it out."

The group exited the alleyway and saw jeeps and Duel Monsters down the path as Yuzu was standing there alone, her attire was a sleeveless white shirt with a pink pad over her chest and shoulders as her lower half had a pink skirt and a white belt and finally, white boots. "Yuzu!" Yuya called out to her.

"Yuya..." Yuzu said, a smile appearing on her features as they got closer. Before she spoke again, realizing something. "Yuya's father is...!" Yuzu begun to say before a strange battle cry was heard and Yuya was tackled by someone who Haruto recognized, it was Isao Kachidoki, one of the Ryopanzaku Duelists back at the Maiami Championship, he beta his opponents with brute force, stopping them from gaining Action Cards but he lost when Yuya summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon for the first time. "Remember me?" Isao asked Yuya

" _How did he get here? Reiji didn't give him anything to travel between Dimensions._ " Haruto thought as Isao continued. "I've been waiting a long time for this, since I lost to you, there was nothing but darkness for me every day. When I disgraced Ryoopanzkau's Martial Art Duelling style, I was no different than being excommunicated. I was given an offer and so, I came here... I'll defeat you and rise up from the depths of darkness!"

"Okay then, Kachidoki, I leave this to you." A familiar voice spoken and Haruto looked to see Dennis standing in one of the jeeps. "Dennis!" Gogenzaka said in surprise and Dennis waved. "Hey there, little Gon."

Haruto spoke up. "You were the one involved with Ruri's kidnapping and now you want Yuzu!? Also where's Serena and Rin!? " Haruto asked immediately and Dennis shrugged it off. "So sorry, but I got more important business to attend to." Dennis said and snapped his fingers as nine red Academia soldiers and one Yellow had them in a half-circle.

"The rest is up to you." Dennis said before leapt off in the opposite direction. "Hey you!" Gogenzaka said before Kaito shown surprisingly enough acrobatics to get over the human wall and ran on. "Leave this guy to me!" Kaito said.

"Hey, dude..." Sawatari said before one of the students spoke up, the yellow one. "hey, give Yuzu Hiiragi to me, if you give her up, we'll leave you alone."

"Not going to happen" Haruto said immediately and Gogenzaka nodded. "We'll never hand Yuzu over to you!" and Sawatari added his own two cents. "Of course, I'll quickly clear up these small fry." as their Duel Disks activated.

"Yuya, Haruto, Gogenzaka and me can fight, so pleasee, focus on your own Duel!" Yuzu said to Yuya as Sawatari glanced at Yuzu." What about me!?" Sawatari asked in annoyance.

"Yuzu... I'll Duel you." Yuya said to isao who leapt back and his Disk activated as did Yuya's as the Field Spell, Cross Over activated scattered the Actions cards.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Isao: 4000  
Yuya: 4000**

"I'm going, I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization, from my hand, I fuse together Kaiki the Sky Star and Hayate the Earth Star!" Isao said as two a purple armoured warrior appeared to Isao's right side, his fists punched together with two spear son his back while on his left was a man having a wolf pelt on his head and having similar armour before Kaiki became blue energy and Hayate, red as from the fusion vortex emerged Isao's ace monster.

" _ **You, who erases the sky! You, who flies over the land! Now become one and and be the eternal champion of the shining star! Fusion Summon! Come! Level 10! Idaten the Conqueror Star!"**_

 **Idaten the Conqueror Star (LV 10/3000/2200)**

"That monster..." Yuya noted as Isao spoke ."I set one card and end my turn." before Isao was a enlarged facedown and he beckoned to Yuya with a hand motion. "Now, hurry up and summon that evil Xyz Dragon."

"My turn!" Yuya drawn his card and picked out two cards. ""I, using the Scale 3 Creation Magician and the Scale 8, Destruction Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared as Haruto watched as two pillars of light appeared and a magician draped in white and blue wielding what appeared to be doubled bladed sword with a shield connecting the two blades, and a robed sorcerer garbed in pink and white and only her left eye showing as the numbers 3 and 8 appeared respectively underneath while in the sky was an enlarged version of Yuya's Pendulum.

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 4 to 7! Sway, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My monsters! Level 4! Performapal Salutiger! Level 4! Performapal Whip Snake! Level 5! Performapal Drumming Kong!"

From the swaying Pendulum and the hole emerged a tiger wearing a band garb, standing on two legs a purple snake with a top hat and the familiar Drumming Kong who beat his chest.

 **Performapal Salutiger (LV 4/1700/500)  
Performapal Whip Snake (LV 4/1700/900)  
Performapal Drumming Kong (LV 5/1600/900)**

"With the Level 4 Salutiger and Whip Snake, I overlay!" Yuya called out as the two monsters became yellow and dark brown energy entering an Xyz vortex before it exploded.

 _ **"Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**_

Yuya's familiar Xyz Dragon appeared with a roar as its tow Overlay Units surrounded it and Isao had a smirk on his face, most likely pleased the dragon had come.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** **(R 4/2500/2000/OU: 2)**

"Dark Rebellion's effect activates! I detach one Overlay Unit and until the end of the turn, I can halve the ATK of Idaten and add it's lost ATK to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion's wings opened up and electricity coursed through before striking Idaten, binding it, causing it to lose 1500 ATK and Dark Rebellion's own ATK raised by amount, making it 4000.

"Before, you sued this to beat me, however! When the ATK of a Fusion Monster is lowered, I can Special Summon Kaiki the Sky Star from my Graveyard!" Isao's monster appeared with a dark purple and red energy ring before Isao glowed purple and then gasped as his LP decreased by 500, putting a hand over his face.

"What's going on?" Yuya asked in confusion and Isao removed his hand form his face, revealing markings over his face, similar to Kaiki's. "Your face!" Yuya said in surprise.

"When Kaiki the Star Sky is Special Summoned, I can pay 500 LP and perform a Fusion Summon without a Polymerization!" Isao explained as Yuya spoke. "What?!"

"The curse of the one who erases the sky will lead me to victory! I fuse together Kaiki the Star Sky and Idaten the Conqueror Star!"

" _ **You who erases the sky! Eternal Supreme Ruler! Control the world with your combined strength! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 12! Shura the Conqueror Star!"**_

From the vortex emerged a four armed monster wielded a bo staff as it's head was one bird, the other, a warrior face as it had a rather impressive body with kabuki like traits.

 **Shura the Conqueror Star (LV 12/0/0)**

"A Level 12 Fusion Monster... " Yuya muttered as Isao continued "When Shura is on the field The ATKs of all other monsters becomes 0!"

Shura cupped its hands together and sent out a wave as Dark Rebellion and Drumming Kong look significantly weaker. "All 0?!" Yuya said, looked at his monsters in concern.

"Shura has another effect when this monster battles, both monsters gains ATK equal to their Levels x200, but your Dragon doesn't have a Level That's right, if it doesn't have a Level, it may as well be Level 0! Your Dragon won't gain any ATK! Due to the curse of Kaiki, as long as Shura is face-up on the field, I take 500 damage during my Standby Phase."

A image of Kaiki appeared behind Isao who clenched his fist. "After wandering in the darkness, I finally obtained this power! Now I can drag you into pure darkness! I will defeat you with the power of this curse!" Isao said confidently as Yuya clenched his own fist and pointed up at Destruction Magician.

"I activate Destruction Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can give an Xyz Monster a Level equal to its Rank which is 4!" Yuya called out as Destruction Magician let loose white stars from it's weapon as they hit Dark Rebellion who was bathed in the light as it gained a Level of 4

"What?! He gave a Level to a monster without a Level?!" Isao said in surprise as Yuya continued. "Also, with Creation Magician's Pendulum Effect! I can make Dark Rebellion's level equal to Shura's which is 12!" Creation Magician fired a arrow and it connected to the ground, letting loose a pink half sphere explosion as Dark Rebellion's Level was 12.

"Battle! Dark Rebellion attack Shura! Treasonous Lightning Disobey!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion flown straight at Shura, it's blade tip on it's maw glowing with electricity.

"Tch, due to Shura's effect, both monsters gain ATK equal to their Level x200!" isao said, running to find an Action Card as both monsters ATKs were 2400 as Yuya also was running. "Drumming Kong's effect activates! Once, during the Battle Phase, I can increase a battling monster's ATK by 600! I choose Dark Rebellion!"

Drumming Kong beta on his chest as sound waves flown to Dark Rebellion who absorbed it, making his ATK now 3000. "What!?" isao said in suprise before seeing an Action Card that Yuya was going forward and hit him away, swiping it and played it.

"Action Magic: Selection of Miracle! I can either negate a monster's destruction or halve the damage, I choose to negate destruction!" Isao said and Yuya responded. "You'll still take the damage!"

Dark Rebellion made contact with Shura as it caused a reverberation effect as Isao lost 600 LP. "When the Battle Phase ends, sod does Drumming Kong's effect." Yuya stated and Isao spoke up. "So does Shura's, now end your turn!"

Yuya looked at his hand. "I set a card face down and end my turn." Yuya finished as a enlarged face down appeared before him. "At this moment, Dark Rebellion loses its Level." Yuya stated

"My turn!" Isao drawn and gasped as he glowed purple as now, his forehead and arms were covered in the strange markings. "Because of Kaiki's curs,e I take 500 damage."

 **Isao: 2400  
Yuya: 4000**

"You're seriously willing to hurt yourself?" Yuya asked as Isao looked to his hand. "The more Kaiki's curse eats away at me, the more closer I am to victory!" Isao laughed before continued. "I equip the Spell Card, Meteor Sword to Shura! When a monster equipped this card destroys a monster with a lower Level, ti can attack a second time! Battle! Shura attacks Drumming Kong!"

"What?!" Yuays aid as Shura wielded a new dark red spear and Yuya begun running, looking for an Action Card as Isao ran at him and hit Yuya to the ground before using the momentum to flip over a pole, grabbing an Action Card. "Shura's effecT! When it battles, it gains ATK equal to it's Level x200!"

"I activate Drumming Kong's effect! I raise Drumming Kong's Atk by 600!" Yuya called out as Drumming Kong gained 100 ATK then 600 by beating his chest.

"Action Magic: Assault! The ATK of a battling monster is increased by 600!" Isao stated as the new weapon glowed red and Shura's ATK raised to 3000, slicing through Drumming Kong before a pregnant pause occurred then Drumming Kong exploded as Yuya's LP decreased by 1400.

"At this moment, Shura's effect ends as does the Action Magic, however, since Shura destroyed a lower Level monster, it can attack a second time with Meteor Sword! Attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and this moment, Shura's effect activates, it gains ATK equal to its Level x200! Shura leapt forward to strike Dark Rebellion as Yuya ran and Isao attempted a leg sweep to make Yuya trip but Yuya jumped as Isao was surprised as Yuya had a smile as the boots activated, the Roller Wheels touching the ground but Yuya was unprepared for it as he accelerated forward in surprise and saw an Action Car,d grabbing it. "Action Magic: Revival! When the ATK of a I control monster changes, the the ATK of that monster returns to normal!" Yuya said unsteadily.

Dark Rebellion's ATK returned to 2500 as Isao grabbed an Action Card. "Action Magic: Bi-Attack! During the Battle Phase, the ATK of a monster is doubled!" isao stated as Shura's Atk became 4800 and its new spear grew larger and Yuya roller skated up the side of the wall as Isao used a pole as momentum to fling himself in the direction Yuya was and attempted to claw him but Yuya moved out of the way.

"Found one! Action Magic: Evasion! I negate a monster's attack!" Yuya stated as Dark Rebellion leapt backwards as Shura missed his attack and isao landed on the ground. "I end my turn!" Isao stated.

Haruto watched as Yuya came down from the rooftops. "Get him Yuya!" Sawatari called out and Gogenzaka spoke. "Sawatari, Focus on this duel!" Gogenzaka said but Yuzu piped up. "But, these guys already stopped." Yuzu noted as Haruto looked, their opponents were distracted with Yuya's Duel.

" _He still hasn't changed, hitting his opponent to stop them gaining a advantage, if Yuya didn't get out of the way in time, he may of hit the ground hard, causing an injury._ " Haruto thought in disappointment as Yuya spoke. "My turn!" Yuya drawn his card.

 **Isao: 2400  
Yuya: 2600**

"Good, using the set Pendulum Scale of 3 and 8, I Pendulum Summon! From the Extra Deck, Drumming Kong and from my hand! Performapal Pyro Lobster!"

 **Performapal Drumming Kong (LV 5/1600/900)  
Performapal Pyro Lobster (LV 4/0/1800)**

The new monster was just that a lobster except instead of claws, it had two big cannons while wearing a blue headband similar to a festival and wore a dark green yukata with yellow stars, parted out as he held two bombs in smaller hands.

"I activate Destruction Magician's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can give an Xyz Monster a Level equal to its Rank which is 4! Also, with Creation Magician's Pendulum Effect! I make Dark Rebellion's level equal to Shura's Level, 12!" Yuya stated as both magicians glowed as Dark Rebellion's Level was 12.

"Since Shura is equipped with Meteor Sword it won't be destroyed in battle when it battles a monster that equal to lower to his Level." Isao stated as Yuya continued. "I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! I detach an Overlay Unit, halve a monster's ATK and Dark Rebellion gains that lost ATK!"

Dark rebellion let loose it's electrical binding but it didn't work as Shura's ATK was 0. "Its ATK is 0, so what is the point!?" Isao asked.

"I'm intending to launch some huge fireworks." Yuya answered and Isao was confused. "Fireworks?" as Yuya continued. "I activate Pyro Lobster's effect! I can make Shura's Level equal to two Performapal's in my Graveyard!"

"So you detached an Overlay Unit to get two Performapal monsters into your Graveyard?" Isao asked and Yuya smiled. "Exactly. The total levels of the Performapal in my Graveyard is... " Yuya said as Pyro lobster thrown the bombs into its cannons and fired upwards a sthe two shots met in the sky, creating a colourful eight.

"8!" Yuya said as Isao ran to find an Action Card. "Ladies and Gentlemen! After a nice warm up from the fireworks, I'm of course going to battle! Dark Rebellion attacks Shura!"

"Shura's effect activates, when battling, the monster gain x200 ATK equal to their Levels," Isao stated as Shura's ATK increased to 1600 while Dark Rebellion gained 2400. "Drumming Kong's effect, I target Dark Rebellion and give it 600 ATK!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion's ATK increased by 600, making it 3000.

iIsao leapt up to the rooftops. "Damn, where is an Action Card!?" Isao said, looking around but found none. "There aren't any more? has fate abandoned me?" Isao said in shock and leapt off the rooftop. "Continuous Trap: Sealing Demon Flash! I activate it by halving my LP and seal my remaining Monster Zones and the ATK of a monster on my field is increased by 800 for each one!" Isao stated, his LP 1300 and then his field had red four red crosses before the ground exploded and Isao stood upon a lone pillar as Shura's ATK went to 4800 then slashed Dark Rebellion, causing a explosion as Yuya's field exploded too, putting him on a pillar of rock as well.

"After the battle, all monsters on my opponent's field switches to DEF position and my mounter that's affected by Sealing Demon Flash is destroyed!" Isao stated as Shura disappeared in a white light. "Sakaki Yuya, I've sworn I would defeat you, on that day I lost against you... no, eight years ago, on that day we passed on the river bank! You probably don't recall, you were enjoying Duelling in the sunlight while I was walking on a dark path at Ryopanzkau School, I'm convinced, if I were to die! This is the best way to go!" Isao stated clearly.

"What do you mean by die?" Yuya asked in concern as Isao continued. "Sealing Demon Flash has another effect! AT the end of the Battle Phase, both players take 500 damage for every Monster Zone affected by Sealing Demon Flash's effect!"

"What!?" Yuya said in surprise and Haruto spoke. "He sealed all four of his Monster Zones, that is in total, 2000, which will result in a draw!"

"I can't lose to you! We will both perish in this Duel!" Isao said a shis pillar crumbled away and Isao was free falling into the chasm as Yuya's pillar crumbled as well. "I activate the Trap, Acrobat Tower! I tribute one Performapal!" Yuya called out as Pyro Lobster vanished in a white light and multi coloured sphere rose up from within the chasm as Isao landed on a yellow one which burst open to reveal Idaten the Conqueror Star as a purple one burst open as Yuya landed on Dark Rebellion.

The two came out as all the monsters the two have summoned in the Duel were on each others respective fields and Isao and Yuya jumped onto the ground. "What's the meaning of this?" Isao asked and Yuya smiled. "The Battle Phase isn't over yet! The fun has just begun!" Yuya called out as multicoloured beams of light appeared behind each monster as they became spheres of energy and from the chasm arose a circular platform with a big yellow star on it and the spheres converged upon it, creating a stack of different spheres on top of one another.

"What's this?" Isao asked in surprise as Yuya answered him. "The tower of fate, Acrobat Tower! Of all the monsters that appeared thus far there are four in Graveyards and one on the field, so nine total! This all star cast is the highlight for today! Both players draw two cards from their Deck, depending on the Monsters they drew, the tower will fall towards one player, dealing damage equal tot he number of monsters x200!" Yuya stated as the surrounding area darkened and a spotlight was cast upon Yuya and Isao as he explained.

"So we're settling this match by drawing? Interesting. I accept the challenge." Isao said with a small smile and Yuya spoke. "Now the fateful moment! Draw!" Yuya called out as the two drawn two cards. "Now we send the drawn cards to the Graveyard, now the first cards are..." Yuya said as light shone from the Duel Disks

"Open! The first cards are Performapal Hip Hippo and Hayate the Earth Star! Their Levels are..." Yuya said as Hip hippo and Hayate were on top of the tower, attempting to keep themselves balanced as their changed into spheres, Hippos begin smaller and Hayate's slightly larger as their respective levels appeared as 3 and 5.

"Alright! Which direction will the tower fall? Here comes the second fateful cards!" Yuya asked as the second set appeared and it was Performapal Bit Bite turtle and Tenma the Sky Star as they too changed into sphere as Tenma was Level 5 and Bit Bite Turtle, 3 and the tower begun to sway.

"Uh oh! The tower has started to sway, it can't withstand the weight of their Levels! Which one is larger?" Yuya asked as the Levels were combined, for Isao, it was Level 10 and for Yuya, Level 6 as the tower leant towards isao. "The total number of Monsters is 13, so the damage is 13 x 200 which is 2600! The End!" Yuya bowed as the tower fell upon Isao, causing a brilliant purple explosion with multicoloured stars as the Action Field disappeared.

Isao sat up. "I lost..." Isao muttered and Yuya offered a hand to him. "That Duel was fun." Yuya said and isao looked down. "Fun..." isao said as the surrounding audience clapped.

"Look, everyone is happy." Yuya said to Isao as he looked form side to side and took Yuya's hand and got up. "Entertainment Duelling... it's not so bad." Isao said as he walked away as the group approached Yuya.

"Yuya, follow me!" Yuzu said, grabbed Yuya's wrist and pulling him along. "W-Wait where are we-" and Yuzu cut him off. "Your father's at the harbor Yuya." and Yuya was surprised as the others followed suit. "Dad is?"

* * *

That's Chapter 31 and our starting introduction to the Fusion Dimension! I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	32. Chapter 32: Avast Ye Landlubbers!

Hello and welcome to Chapter 32, Review Answer Time!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK; I Wonder WHO Haruto will fight next; I'm not asking for you to give me an answer, I'm just stating That I Really want to see His Next Duel!

Stardust: Thanks for the support!

 **TheEmeraldMage**

A very intense duel but it became very happy at the end. That's how Yuya duels after all by giving everyone a bright smile at the end and giving them a great performance. Nice to see him in an actual duel again and yeah Yuzu's back! So not much to say other than like I usually say can't wait for the next chapter and keep up the good work.

 **Stardust:** Well here's that next chapter!

 **Elvisfonz23**

I really like the introduction in the fusion Dimension and the reunion with Yuzu was pretty cool. The rematch duel between Isao and Yuga was pretty epic and it flowed nicely and the conversations between the duelists and the others through out were as well. It was good that yuga helped Isao see the truth and I cant wait to find what yuzu has to show the others plus the who else they met.

 **Stardust:** Well, let's see what happens!

 **ScalchopWarrior**

Honestly, I've always loved Kachidoki and Yuya's second duel a lot. Mostly due to a creative use of Xiangke and Xiangsheng Magician (other than summoning Odd-Eyes Rebellion) and Yuya finally winning using something other than Odd-Eyes.

On a side note, is Haruto going to have to duel Serena? Because if so, would it be a single duel, or a tag with Yuya against her and Ruri?

Anyhow, this chapter was good, and I eagerly await morea, also I'm really looking forward to Pendulum Beat.

Anyway, since I haven't done it yet, I'm finally gonna hop on the "Creating Cards" train.

Name: Red-Eyed Swordsman

Level: 6

Attribute: DARK

Type: Warrior/Effect

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2700

Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can add 1 "Red-Eyes" card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, you can target a "Red-Eyes" monster you control: It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. A Dragon-Type monster summoned using this card as a material gains the following effect:

*When this card is Summoned, you can destroy all other face-up cards on the field

 **Stardust:** As for your side note, I'm not gonna give anything away on that front, glad you loved the chapter and the introduction change and how Pendulum Beat will be done, as for your card, i would assume it's a Gemini monster?

 **LucasVAMP**

Great chapter , awesome duel , no more words , just can't wait for more.

 **Stardust: Great to hear it!**

 **darkwarp**

good chapter as always and a good start to the fusion dimension looking forward to see what happens next

 **Stardust:** Well here is that next chapter into the Fusion Dimension!

 **Rayisoar5**

Seeing how Yuya manage to combine Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion to form Raging and Rebellion Dragon, and in the Preview for the last episode, an Odd-Eyes/Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes/Starving Venom hybrid, if you were to combine Red-Eyes Black Dragon with each of the four Dimensional Dragons(Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, Starving Venom),what will you name the four new Red-Eyes/Dimension Dragons Hybrids?

Also, does Haruto use cards from the Banned List?

 **Stardust:** Hmmm, if I were to combine Red-Eyes with the Dimension Dragons... probably somethign lie Red-Eyes Pendlum Dragon or such, as fot the Banned list, I don't recall, haruto may of sued one ina previous Chapter but unsure there.

 **The Jagdpanther**

Interesting. I like where this is going so far. Also props to you for going for the Red we're getting deeper. I wonder if you'll use black metal or red eyes darkness dragon? Nice duel. I was a bit surprised that you went with buster blader first but it turned out good. Are you going to use any of the red eyes fusions?

 **Stardust:** Thank you for reading this and to answer your questions, you should read through all the Chapters first before asking questions like waaay abck in Chapter 1 to 3!

 **Ciandoo**

Can't wait for the next one I'm excited!

 **Stardust:** And here it is!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Haruto and the others arrive safely in the Fusion Dimension and come across Yuzu being surrounded by Academia Duelists and Isao appears, challenging Yuya to a Duel for revenge, Yuya accepts as Dennis retreats and Kaito pursues him, Yuya changes the Duel into one that is entertaining and with it, Isao finally changes and accept his loss with pride, Yuzu guides the group towards the harbor where Yuya's father is said to be waiting.

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 5, Light of Hope]**

 **Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira  
(A sea of despair, a sealed door)**

The camera pans down to show blue skies with white clouds here and there and then the camera panned back out through the clouds before showing the a body of ocean where the Academia stood before the title card appeared in a flash, obscuring the view of the castle-like building.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Ayc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari, amaku sasayaku kurayami  
(An uncounted fading light, the sweet whispers of darkness.)**

Haruto was standing at a harbour, looking out to the ocean as the wind blown, his jacket fluttering in in the wind as he had a pensive look upon his features as he he looked out tot he sea as faint images of Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri appeared in the distance.

 **Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō, docchi darō wakaranai  
(These emotions torn by antinomy,Which one is it? I don't know.)**

Yuya and Yuto lined up by side by side, Yuya on the left, Yuto on the right as the camera pans up to reveal Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon flying together in uniform before merging together as a shadowed Dragon with five orange energy wings and the right side of it's maw in volcanic lines. radiated a purple aura before it's dual coloured eyes flashed before a blue fire enveloped it and the fleeting image of a maniacal face appeared briefly.

 **Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo, nani ga kawaru tte'n darō  
(Forcing everything with strength. Surely something will change, won't it?)**

Yugo punches the air before him as Yuri gracefully moved his right arm as their two dragons, Clear Wing and Starve Venom clashed in the sky, creating sparks each other sparks between them before they pulled back and changed into their evolved forms, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon and Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon before the two clashed again, causing a bright light to appear.

 **Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai  
(But why "I can't, I can't." cannot move.)**

Asuka stood with Yusho on the deck of a ship as Kaito was on the bow, facing off against Dennis as Yusho had a look of concern as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon was about to fight Trapeze Magician.

 **Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha  
(The connected, the intertwining, the sounds of love, and our words)**

Haruto turned around quickly as if he expected something to happen behind him as he had a surprised expression on his face, standing in a green light and surrounding him in a square formation were Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, their backs facing all sides of him as they held hands, boxing him in as small yellow squares fluttered down all around them as the camera panned up to reveal Akaba Leo.

 **Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte  
(Though bound by karma, I won't run away,)**

The camera pans across the faces of Edo, Mamoru and Gloira and Grace along with Kaito, Ryoga, Asuka and Yusho appeared before changing to blue skies as Kurosaki's serious expression turned to a smile as the camera panned out.

 **Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara  
(Since the only one who can surpass me is myself)**

Yuya leapt off the building with a new pair of shoes as ankle wheels came down and activated in a yellow hue as Yuya was accelerated forward and then spiralling down a rainbow road.

 **Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai  
(To grasp tomorrow, is not hatred or its kind.)**

Haruto activated his Duel Disk and fanned out four cards before playing them as numerous flashes of light occurred as behind him was Archfiend Skull Dragon, Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon, Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon and finally Falling Meteor Black Dragon. As above them, were Yuzu, Rin, Ruri and Serena respectively.

 **Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru  
(Smiles make people became strong)**

Yuya leapt in and he had an arm around Haruto's neck before grinning and activated Smile World as numerous smiling faces appeared in a wonderful splash of colour.

 **Yami wo kakiwake susume  
(Slash through the darkness, push forth)**

Haruto had a surprised look on his face before composing himself as he was facing against someone and he activated a card then a fiery blue flame engulfed him before revealing him donning the armour of Lord of the Red and charged fourth at the camera, armed raised to deliver a punch.

 **Tsurai toki koso warae  
(Even in the toughest time, smile.)**

Kurosaki and Yugo stood side by side, divided by a panel between them, Yugo having a faint image of Rin above him and Kurosaki with the Sayaka and Ruri.

 **Ai du birību in maiserufu  
(I do believe in myself)**

Yuya gave a smile and winked before snapping his fingers as the darkened area was in lit up like a fairground with smiling faces.

 **Shinjiterunda  
(I'll surely believe)**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Dragon reared their heads back before unleashing their respective attacks, causing as multicoloured explosion the illuminated the are as below on the ground was a stands where audience members would sit in at the circus as small fire lights rained down upon the stands.

 **Hajimaru! Shōtaimu!  
(Start now! Showtime!)**

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 32  
Avast Ye Landlubbers!**

-Harbor-

The group of five ran as a cruise liner was just departing for the open seas. "Damnit, we didn't make it?" Sawatari cursed as Yuya looked out ahead. "Is my dad really on that ship?

Yuzu nodded. "yeah, he should be on it." Yuzu said and Yuya clenched his fists. "We can still catch up!" Yuya stated and turned around and ran. "And how are we gonna do that?" Sawatari asked after Yuya who responded. "I'll look for a boat!"

"A boat, huh, I guess we can borrow one?" Haruto asked and Gogenzaka nodded. "Even a fishing boat should be good enough." Gogenzaka stated and the group spilt up to locate one.

"No luck, there's no boat available." Haruto said with disappointment and Sawatari's body was covered by a shadow and Haruto turned to look as did the others and Haruto's heart skipped a beat, it was Serena!.

"Serena!" Haruto said happily and Serena gave a smile. "If you guys need a boat, follow me." Serena said, pointing over her shoulder and leapt down as she lead them towards a dock with a huge pirate ship. "How did you escape Academia?" Haruto asked eagerly.

"You don't think I I'd stay quiet even after being captured did you?" Serena asked and Haruto raised his hands in defense. "No, I wasn't saying that, but I would think-" Haruto was cut off by Sawatari. "Who cares, we have another Lancer and can give it to Academia.!"

"Moving on, are you sure we can even use this ship to get to Academia? It looks very much out of place." Haruto noted as they got on the ship and saw the most awkward thing, a man with pirate attire and no eyepatch, more like a see through one with both eyes in tact and Sawatari jumped. "A-A real pirate!"

" _Somehow... I really doubt that._ " Haruto thought as Serena introduced him. "This is the captain, Captain Solo." as Solo did have crew mates wearing similar pirate attire, it looked like cosplay than anything, even the down to the small dagger on a crew mates belt.

"She may look like crap, but she can sail just fine!" Solo said with a thumbs up of guarantee as Haruto noted Serena and Yuzu holding hands. "Serena I'm glad you're safe, I've been worried about you." Yuzu said with relief as the ship took sail with red flags and black crossbones adjourning it

"I learnt where the girls that Yugo and Kurosaki are looking for, Rin and Ruri are being held as well." Serena said and Haruto felt something was slightly off about that answer. but waved it off. "Thank you, Serena."

"Why say that? I'm a Lancer." Serena stated with a smile and Sawatari fist pumped the sky. "Yeah, that's it!" and Gogenzaka nodded. "The bond between Lancers!" Gogenzaka approved and an unusual sound hung in the air, a helicopter's propellers to be exact and the group looked to see one coming for the bow of the ship but it had the Academia logo on it.

"An Academia helicopter!" Yuya stated and Sawatari added. "Here comes the welcoming party." and Gogenzaka added his own. "Their targets are Serena and Yuzu, get behind us!" as Haruto inputted his own. "Hurry!"

Serena guided Yuzu out of harm's way and Academia Solider roped down as one of them spoke. "Give us the girls." and Haruto spoken up. "I don't think so!" and Gogenzaka agreed. "You will have to get the man, Gogenzaka-"

Yuzu's cry came and Haruto and the others turned to see Serena was holding Yuzu hostage with one arm behidn her back. "What are you doing Serena? Let go..." Yuzu begged but Serena remained quiet.

"Yuzu!" Yuya ran to help her but Solo was in his path. "Whoa thar, yer opponent is me." Solo stated as a net came down and Haruto saw it and dived out of the way as Sawatari and Gogenzaka were trapped under it and bound by rope.

"Let us go! Release us!" Gogenzaka demanded and Sawatari spoke up. "Damnit, you've betrayed us, Serena!" Sawatari stated as Serena lead Yuzu to the Academia soliders and Serena spoke. "Your fault for being stupid."

"Yuzu!" Yuya tried ot get to her but was once again, blocked by Solo and Haruto was being approached by the two crew mates as the Academia soldiers were retreating. "Serena!" but he got no response and Haruto clenched his fist before the helicopter departed with with Yuzu and Serena then he look at the crew mates ready with their rope. "...Out of my way, I got a literal bone to pick with your Captain."Haruto stated angrily and Solo looked at him.

"Yer think you can defeat me? I already chosen my..." and Haruto spoken clearly. "I'm not asking... I'm telling you to duel me!" Haruto said and Yuya looked to Haruto's whose facial expression was tight and his eyebrows frowned. "Haruto..."

Haruto raised his arm and his Duel Disk activated. "Then me and Yuya will be a team and to be fair, we'll share the life points between us and you get a turn after one of us ends theirs." Haruto stated

"...Very well, yer never gonna reach that island cause you two are gunna get carded by me."" as Solo's Disk activated. "That's not going to happen!" Yuya stated as his Duel activated as Yuya and Haruto's Disk spoke in union and then all three Duelists spoke as the crew mates had bound Gogenzaka and Sawatari to the mast and one was at the helm, steering the ship.

" **Field Spell: Cross Over." "DUEL!"**

The Action Cards scattered upon the ship soon after.

 **Solo: 4000  
Yuya/Haruto: 4000**

"I'll be starting 'ere, form my 'and, I activate Polymerization, I send Skull Mariner and Skull knight 2 form my hand to the grave to fuse them together!" The two card forms of the monsters appeared and entered the swirling vortex.

" _ **Red Skull of the Demon Vessel! Skull knight lurking in darkness! Become one and awaken the legendary Pirate King! Fusion Summon! Come out! Level 6! Captain Lock!"**_

Out from the vortex stood humanoid skeleton wearing a coat the was mostly red as its right hand was a sword and large green oversized barrel arm for it's right.

 **Captain Lock (LV 6/0/0)**

"Huh, he Fusion Summoned a monster with 0 ATK?" Sawatari asked in confusion and Gogenzaka spoke. "Just what is he planning?"

Solo chuckled. "When Captain lock is Summoned, both players cannot Normal or Special Summon from their hands, no setting either!" and Solo sung between the two and picked up an Action Card on a barrel. "Action Magic: Power Crystal, Captain Lock gains 800 ATK!" Captain Lock glowed red as its ATK rose to 800

"One more thing, when thar be a monster with 1000 or more ATK is on the field, Captain Lock is destroyed!" Solo explained and Sawatari piped up. "Why tell them that? You just stopped them from Summoning monsters!"

"No, Sawatari, Captain Lock is a monster on the field, if its ATK is past 1000, it'll destroy itself." and Solo sat upon the barrel casually. "Just try if ye can, I set one card and end my turn." Solo stated calmly.

"My turn!" Yuya said and drawn a card and leapt onto his Roller Boots, seeing as Action Card on some creates aiming for an Action Card. "Found one!" and then Solo lifted up the barrel and thrown it where Yuya was going, catching the card. "Action Magic: Fire Crystal! Yer both take 600 damage!" Solo stated as a fire ball came out and impacted Yuya and dealing 600 damage.

Yuya shrugged it off and and went past Solo who barely dodged him then used rope to trip over Yuya who picked up an Action Card when he face planted but his look wasn't one of relief.

"What's this, yer got a bad Action Card? Yer luck's gone bad!" Solo laughed and Haruto wasn't laughing as Yuya closed his eyes and spoke hesitantly. "Action Magic: Cursed Crystal, we take 600 damage!" Yuya stated as a black aura surrounded both Yuya and Haruto and yelling out in pain

"What's wrong matey? Yer gonna yourselves before ye destroy Captain Lock." Solo said, running onto the headpiece of the ship, grabbed an Action Card. "Action Magic: Fire Crystal! Ye both take 600 damage!" Haruto looked up and saw a fireball descending right down upon him and dived forward, barely missing it as he sent flying across the deck, making their LP at 2200.

"Their LP is going fast!" and Gogenzaka nodded. "Endure it, both of you!" and Haruto spoke. "This guy know his ship like the back of his hand." Haruto said and Yuya had a realization, looking up at the sky and before everyone knew it, he was skating on the ropes.

"He's just as a good Entertainment Duelist as me!" Sawatari boasted and Haruto was surprised. " _Those wheels are very thick, Yuya must have incredible balance to even attempt that!_ " Haruto thought and Yuya spoke. "There!"

"That's balls, hard to starboard!" Solo stated and the helm man rapidly turned the wheel as Yuya lost his balance and was about to free fall into the ocean. "Yuya!" Haruto ran to try and reach out and grab his hand but from out of nowhere, Rakiri appeared, catching Yuya.

"Raikiri...? But that monster is..." Haruto looked and saw a speed boat as Reira and Crow were on its bow. "Yuya!" Reira called out and Crow spoke. "Jump!"

Gogenzaka and Sawatari were freed by Tsukikage who knocked out the two crew mates and Haruto leapt off, landing on the speed boat that sped ahead.

"Thank god we made it." Crow said and Yuya looked at him. "Thanks for the help, but why are you here?" Yuya asked and a familiar voice spoke. "Now's not the time, a Duel's still going on you know?" Sora stated.

"Oi kid, end yer turn!" Solo called out and Yuya spoke. "I set one card and end my turn."

 **Solo: 4000  
Yuya/Haruto: 2200**

"My turn, Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Grand Naval Battle, battle damage be doubled between opposing players and a WATER monster on the field." and the group saw cannons poking out of the ships lower hull. "I'd be sending that dingy to Davy Jones Locker, attack thar boat directly!"

The cannons fired and Reiji who was steering in the cockpit barely managed to avoid them but with it, Yuya and Haruto taken 1600 damage. "Yuya!" Sora said and glare dat Solo. "That guy..."

"I end me turn." Solo stated and just when Sora was about to join in, Haruto stopped him. "No, I'm going to finish this." Haruto stated and Sora saw Haruto's expression had no room for an argument.

"Ye finish me? You haven't even had a turn yet? Yer lasses are with the Academia" Solo stated and Haruto spoke. "You took two people precious to me and you're going to regret it... We're taking them all back, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri and that first step to getting them back is defeating you!" Haruto stated and placed two fingers on his Deck.

"My turn, draw!" Haruto drawn and Sawatari interrupted him. "Wait Haruto, didn't you forget, Captain Lock stops Summoning from your hand." Sawatari said and Haruto spoke. "I haven't forgotten Bakatori, but I have a way." Haruto revealed Red-Eyes Fusion.

"This card lets me Fusion Summon a Monster form the Extra Deck and it can summon from my deck or my hand, remember, I'm a Fusion, Xyz and Synchro user too." Haruto said rather obviously with a dead pan expression and Gogenzaka spoke thoughtfully. "I see, he can summon if it's from the Extra Deck as opposed to the hand."

"O-Of course, I was just testing his knowledge! And it's Sawatari!" Sawatari back-pedalled immediately after that and Haruto looked up at Solo. "I activate Red-Eyes Fusion! With this, I can target monsters in my hand or Deck and use them as Fusion Materials! I select Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Red-Eyes Meteor Dragon in my Deck!" Haruto called out as his eyes turned green.

The two monsters merged in the orange black vortex and from it, a new dragon emerged, its wingspan having numerous orange marks while the dragon's entire form let off orange flames when something enters the atmosphere of the planet as it's sleek black form was very similar to Black Flare Dragon's except it's eyes were now a molten red as it's body was that of Meteor Dragon's that flashed red every so often, showing it was alive, it's feet and claws notably more sharper than before.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red! With the devastating power of the one whose impact is like a meteor, become one! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Descend and show your destructive power! Falling Meteor Black Dragon!"**_

 **Falling Meteor Black Dragon (LV 8/3500/2000)**

"And now, at this moment." Haruto said and pointed at Captain Lock. "Captain Lock's effect activates, since there's a monster with 1000 or more ATK on the field, he is destroyed!" Haruto called out as Captain Lock gave a shudder and felt something tightened around him before exploding into pixels.

"And also, right now, I activate my Dragon's effect! I send Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Deck to the Graveyard and deal damage to your LP equal to halve of its ATK! Fiery Dragon Blast!" Falling Meteor Black Dragon spew out a dragon flame shaped like Red-eyes as it impacted with Solo, sending him flying onto the deck and he got up, his hat was off from the attack as he did take 1200 damage.

 **Solo: 2800  
Yuya/Haruto: 600**

"Don't be getting ideas about victory! I activate the Continuous Trap, Deadman Pirates! It negates the effect of Captain Lock in me grave and Special Summons it in ATK position!" Solo said, a red aura escaping his body as Captain Lock reappeared.

 **Captain Lock (LV 6/0/0)**

"Once per turn, I can target a monster in me grave and equip it to Captain Lock, giving it Its ATK! I target Skull Mariner with 1600 ATK and furthermore, I activate Action Magic: Power Crystal, giving Captain Lock an additional 800!" Solo stated as Lock was 2400.

" _That must have been the Action Card Yuya would of gotten, but even if I attack with Meteor, he'll only be getting 1100 damage_ " Haruto thought as Solo laughed. "Now, I have enough to give a counter attack when its my turn! Come at me, you'd be walking the plank!" Solo continued ot laugh but Yuya spoke up.

"Not going to happen, I activate the Trap, Performapal Big Support! I can target a monster that was Special Summoned this turn and equip a Performapal with 1000 or less ATK in my hand to that monster! I target Falling Meteor Black Dragon with Performapal Sword Fish!" Yuya said as a literally sword fish with an elvis do and pink bow tie with yellow spots appeared and Falling Meteor Black Dragon grasped it in its teeth.

"And now, Falling Meteor Black Dragon gains ATK double to that of Sword Fish's whose original ATK is 600 so his dragon gains 1200 ATK!" Yuya stated as Sword Fish grown larger, empowering the dragon as it had 4700 ATK.

"An ATK of... 4700?! No matter ! I'll still have 500 of me LP life!" Solo said proudly, recovering his shock and Haruto looked to Yuya. "Nice one Yuya! I'll take it from here!" Haruto said and Yuya looked, nodding before noticing Haruto's eyes and had a small surprised look as Haruto focused on Solo.

"Thanks for reviving your Captain Lock, cause now, my Dragon can really go on a rampage, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Dragon's Fighting Spirit! I can target 1 Dragon-type monster that was Special Summoned this turn and and for each monster you control that was Special Summoned this turn, my dragon can gain one additional attack!" Haruto stated.

"Ah I see, along with Falling Meteor's own attack, he gets another because of Captain lock's Summon!" Sora explained and Haruto pointed at Captain Lock. "Hey Falling Meteor Black Dragon, attack that eyesore of a monster would you? Dragon Sword Slash!" Haruto called out as Falling Meteor Black Dragon flown straight at Captain Lock, tearing through it with Sword Fish before Captain lock gave out a cry of pain before disappearing and giving Solo 2300 damage Solo had the very unfortunate view of seeing the dragon up close and personal as its claws dug into the side of the side, hanging onto the side as Solo was being intimidated.

"Sayonara Solo, Falling Meteor Black Dragon attacks you directly!" Haruto called out as Falling Meteor Black Dragon let loose a breath of flame that scorched Solo as he fallen backwards, charcoaled as the Solid Vision ended.

 **Solo: 0  
Yuya/Haruto: 600**

"We're done here, Reiji!" Haruto said and Reiji nodded, the speedboat shooting ahead, leaving the ship behind and Reira noticed Tsukikage had a huge bolt. "Tsukikage, what's that?" Reira inquired.

"I don't know, just borrowing it." Tsukikage stated as everyone looked back, the pirate ship was going around in circles and Haruto sweat dropped. "Don't tell me... that's for the steering?" before Reira gave a laugh as Tsukikage took over the controls as everyone gathered around Reiji.

"After you left the Synchro Dimension, Security was disbanded an the City given to the citizens, there's no Tops or Commons any more, it's being reborn as a City of equality." Reiji explained as Yuya gave a sigh of relief. "I see, that's great."

"We were going to help with the City's revival but Shinji and Tokumatsu sent us away, leave this to us and go they said." and Reira inputted his own words. "Lancers have to do what we have to do."

"Right, and first, we got to Yuzu and..." Yuya trailed off and Haruto spoke. "And Serena, with Rin and Ruri... I just don't believe Serena would work with the Academia." Haruto said and Sora spoke up.

"You may be right, in Academia, I heard the Professor has someone in his inner circle who can control people's hearts and minds." Sora explained and Haruto's eyes widened. "That true? Then..." Haruto looked thoughtful.

" _Is this what Ruri meant when she was trapped in a cage? One where someone's controlling her?_ " Haruto thought and Reiji spoke up. "Let's go to Academia, we'll take back everyone and smash Akaba Leo's plans... Everything will end... by the Lancer's hands!" Everyone nodded.

"But why does the Professor want the girls?" Haruto openly asked and Sora spoke up, all eye son him. "I don't know but the Arc Area project the professor has going on is supposed to untie the four Dimensions, maybe they are connected to the project?"

"if we rescue them, we stop the Arc Area Project." Gogenzaka stated and Yuya nodded. "We need to rescue them as soon as possible." and Haruto felt something and knelt down, hand over his face. "Haruto?" Yuya asked

Haruto had his eyes closed as he saw visions of Yugo and Kaito and Kaito being thrown out of the window by Haruto, no Ruri pushed him while Rin did the same to Yugo. "It's nothing, just need a moment to sit down, go on."

" _What... is this?_ " Haruto thought before opening them again as Yuya spoke. "We're going after my father, he's going to the Academia." Yuya explained and Crow asked "Why would he?" Reiji spoke up. "Yuya's father going there probably has to do with what he promised me three years ago.

"Promise?" Yuya asked and Gogenzaka added his own question. "What do you mean?"as Reiji begun to explain "Three years ago, I secretly crossed dimensions and went to Academia, there I learnt Akaba Leo was going to use Duelling to control all four Dimensions , I asked your father to help me to stop his ambitions, without telling anyone, he travelled Dimensions and back at the Academia, I met a girl, that was Serena and then three years later, Yuya, when I saw you and Hiiragi Yuzu, a memory surfaced in my mind, a project called Revival Zero, I had no idea what this plan is but within the folder were two people, Serena and Yuri, so the theory behind the girl and dimensions may very well be connected, Revival Zero may indeed be another part of Akaba Leo's plan, if Yuri is indeed involved then most likely, so are you Yuya, though judging by how things have happened, Yuri is the one operating behind the scenes. If you are cautious, that's good, we just have to believe in our friends strengths and fight to the very end." Reiji stated.

"Haruto, when you were duelling just now, I noticed you were different." Yuya said and Haruto looked at him. "What do you mean?" Haruto asked him.

"Your eyes were just like Serena's back then." Yuya said and Haruto looked confused. "My eyes? But they are well, just my usual colour, I would of noticed in a mirror." Haruto answered without hesitation.

"Come to think of it, when you were duelling against Crow, your eyes changed back then, they looked like Yuzu's." Yuya pointed out and Haruto was surprised and Crow spoke. "Yeah, I remember that Duel where you used the effect damage to move onto the Semi-Finals."

"huh, well, I don't know, maybe next time, if you see it, perhaps take a picture? Because I'm kind of finding it hard to believe I just change eye colours on a whim." Haruto said and thought to himself. " _Then again, I seen weirder stuff..."_ Haruto thought and he felt the strange sensation from before and spaced out.

-?-

Haruto found himself in a grassland the blue skies with white clouds passing overhead, he couldn't exactly smell anything and he noticed a girl with shoulder-length aqua-green colored hair in a style vaguely similar to Yuri's with a lock of hair sticking up over the head like Yuya's, her hair also had two light green sidetails in a similar style to Yuzu, Ruri and Serena, her skin was fair while her jewellery consisted of a pair of blue studded earrings and a black choker with a blue jewel and lastly, her outfit consisted of a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and elbows, pink shorts, and white and pink boots that reach up to her thighs with pink knee-pads

" _Is this.. Rin?"_ Haruto thought and took some careful steps and Rin turned around, her startling orange eyes, staring back into his own. "Who are you?"

"I'm Haruto and you're.. Rin?" Haruto asked and Rin nodded. "How do you know me?" Rin asked and Haruto scratched his cheek a bit. "Well, I kind of guessed since Yugo kind of mistook Serena for you during his Duel with her in the Friendship Cup."

"The Friendship Cup... Oh that's right! Yugo came to rescue me and...!" Rin started to say and cut herself off and Haruto recognized that look on her face, Ruri had the same when he saw her. "You're being controlled by someone in the Academia right?" Haruto asked and Rin nodded slowly and Haruto felt that same pressure, the force that pushed him away from Ruri. " _Damnit... not again! It must be that person whose controlling her, Serena and Ruri!_ " Haruto thought and quickly spoke.

"Me and my friends are coming to rescue you and the others, we're almost at the Academia so... try and hold on just a bit longer! I promise!" Haruto said before he was expelled and Rin looked where Haruto once stood. "Haruto... but this is my..." Rin started to say before turnign quiet, focusing on the Duel she was witnessing between herself and Yugo.

-Academia-

Haruto was jolted awake as the speedboat came up to steep incline in the side of the Academia and Sawatari looked up. "Oi... are we supposed ot climb that?"

"Yeah, the professor's lab si closer here than the harbor." We're charging in straight on? How interesting." and then Reiji looked back at them. "Alright, let's go!"

"Yeah! **"** Everyone said in unison to begin their ascent as Haruto touched the rock. " _Hang in there, all of you, I'm coming!_ " Haruto thought to himself.

* * *

And that's Chapter 32! Whew we're finally on the island! As always, I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	33. Chapter 33: Survival of the Fittest!

Here is Chapter 33 , let's answer those reviews!

 **ScalchopWarrior**

Well, I didn't design Red-Eyed Swordsman to be a Gemini monster, but if you want to you can definitely make it one. Aside from that, great chapter!

 **Stardust:** it was a curious question, that's all. Thanks for the positive comment!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE AMAZING WORK; YES, YUYA AND HARUTO KICKED THAT ACADEMIA PIRATE SCUM'S BUTT BADLY! I WONDER WHY Haruto's Eye colors changes to match The Dimensional Maiden's Eye Color, I.E. Yuzu's Blue Eyes, Celina's Green Eyes, Rin's Orange eyes, and Ruri's Pink Eyes?!

 **Stardust:** Haha! Wait and see!

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Great duel and Yuya finally noticed that Haruto's eyes change color and of course he doesn't believe him despite everything that's happened till now. Although to be fair I don't blame him but come on dude and overall a pretty solid chapter great duel good character development and glad to see the other characters back. Well time to get back to saving the dimension girls again but hey at least they're not Zelda or Princess Peach.

 **Stardust:** Somebody's got to! And as for the rescuing.. well.. no comment!

 **Inferno Black Dragon**

Suggestion for a later chapter maybe against Zarc or a little earlier than that

Haruto's eyes turn blazing red and dragon like and summons this: Red-eyes Primal Flare Dragon

Level 10

ATK 4000

Def 3200

Attribute Fire

Type Dragon Ritual Pendulum

Pendulum effect: Once per turn, if you don't control a monster you can special summon one Red-Eyes or Eyes of Red monster from your Graveyard.

Effect: Must be ritual summoned first with "Awakening of the Red-Eyes." If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone. This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card was Ritual summoned it gains this effect: When this card attacks a monster that monster's effects are negated and the monster is destroyed before damage calculation. At the end of the Battle Phase inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent for every monster this card destroyed.

Ritual spell: Awakening of the Red-Eyes

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Red-eyes Primal Flare Dragon". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or banish "Red-Eyes" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", whose total Levels equal 10 or more.

Still unsure about monster design so you can come up with one yourself if you want I don't mind

 **Stardust:** We'll see what happens.

 **Rayisoar5**

Now that we are in the Duel Academy Arc, is there a chance that Zane Truesdale will appear in a future. People thought Zane would make an appearance in episode 123, " The Glorious Machine Dragon", due to its title(Cyber Dragon) and that Zane's name appeared on one of Duel Academy's legendary duelist. If he does, would this Zane act like his "Hell Kaiser" persona or regular persona. Also, will Gloria and Grace also make an appearance. I found their characters to be very appealing, and was kinda sad that they didn't join in the fight against Duel Academy with Yuya (also loved Grace with her meme faces at Yuya).

 **Stardust:** The episode title can be deceptive but who knows what may happen in future chapter!

 **darkwarp**

man things are starting good with this arc in the fusion dimension and a great tag duel even if it is two v one and as always great chapter keep up the great work and all in all this is the best red eyes themed story i seen i just wish the others didn't drop there stories

 **Stardust:** Well for stories, it's all about commitment as well imagination and depends on what's happening in the real world, some people may feel burnt out from doing long stories or such and for Yu-Gi-Oh! Writers, we have to also try and make Duels a good oen but also challenging so we're not just working with an OC's deck but also the opponents.

 **The Jagdpanther**

Nice chapter. I can't wait to see what happens next. I also liked how you finished the duel with captain Solo.

 **Stardust:** Well originally and canonically, Sora was supposed to step in and defeat Solo with Frightfur Kraken, besides, Haruto was kind of a bit ticked off at the time since Serena and Yuzu were taken.

 **Elvisfonz23**

I really liked the new chapter the reunion with Serena was awesome. Her betrayal was a surprise and I also like how yuga and Haruto discussed his eye colour changes during the double duel with solo and it was epic The scenes with Rin was amazing too I cant wait to how they rescue the other and will he duel with Serena. I have a feeling the mind control of the girls is part of Serena's change.

 **Stardust:** Glad you enjoyed the Chapter!

 **Ciandoo**

This is getting more exciting update it I like it! I hope the next chapter comes soon I'm excited!

 **Stardust:** Positively is a good thing!

 **LucasVAMP**

What an Great chapter, This chapter... it was really good, that scene with falling meteor face to face with solo, was fantastic. I'm REALLY enjoing read this story ,and I would like to know, if Red-eyes insight will have a time or Red-eyes retro dragon? Or the duel when someone else will use Red-Eyes potential? Anyway, I really liked the chapter, keep the great work, as always I'm on hype for the next chapter.

 **Stardust:** Red-Eyes Insight as well as Retro Dragon will appear in the story, as for someone else using Red-eyes potential, who knows, the future chapters are unknown.

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Yuya and the group miss the cruise liner to Academia and attempt to locate a boat only to have a familiar face appear, telling them where to acquire it, it was Serena! Boarding a pirate Ship and it's Captain, Solo gladly offered the ride but then the Academia comes in and Serena restrains Yuzu and is actually on the Academia's side! Haruto and Yuya take on the rogue Captain and beat him as the other Lancers with Sora and Crow in tow help them escape the ship and it was then Reiji reveals a Revival Zero project and unsure what it may ascertain and how Yuya and Yuzu's counterparts may be involve din the Academia's plan as the group prepare to storm the island.

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 5, Light of Hope]**

 **Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira  
(A sea of despair, a sealed door)**

The camera pans down to show blue skies with white clouds here and there and then the camera panned back out through the clouds before showing the a body of ocean where the Academia stood before the title card appeared in a flash, obscuring the view of the castle-like building.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Ayc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari, amaku sasayaku kurayami  
(An uncounted fading light, the sweet whispers of darkness.)**

Haruto was standing at a harbour, looking out to the ocean as the wind blown, his jacket fluttering in in the wind as he had a pensive look upon his features as he he looked out tot he sea as faint images of Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri appeared in the distance.

 **Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō, docchi darō wakaranai  
(These emotions torn by antinomy,Which one is it? I don't know.)**

Yuya and Yuto lined up by side by side, Yuya on the left, Yuto on the right as the camera pans up to reveal Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon flying together in uniform before merging together as a shadowed Dragon with five orange energy wings and the right side of it's maw in volcanic lines. radiated a purple aura before it's dual coloured eyes flashed before a blue fire enveloped it and the fleeting image of a maniacal face appeared briefly.

 **Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo, nani ga kawaru tte'n darō  
(Forcing everything with strength. Surely something will change, won't it?)**

Yugo punches the air before him as Yuri gracefully moved his right arm as their two dragons, Clear Wing and Starve Venom clashed in the sky, creating sparks each other sparks between them before they pulled back and changed into their evolved forms, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon and Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon before the two clashed again, causing a bright light to appear.

 **Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai  
(But why "I can't, I can't." cannot move.)**

Asuka stood with Yusho on the deck of a ship as Kaito was on the bow, facing off against Dennis as Yusho had a look of concern as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon was about to fight Trapeze Magician.

 **Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha  
(The connected, the intertwining, the sounds of love, and our words)**

Haruto turned around quickly as if he expected something to happen behind him as he had a surprised expression on his face, standing in a green light and surrounding him in a square formation were Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, their backs facing all sides of him as they held hands, boxing him in as small yellow squares fluttered down all around them as the camera panned up to reveal Akaba Leo.

 **Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte  
(Though bound by karma, I won't run away,)**

The camera pans across the faces of Edo, Mamoru and Gloira and Grace along with Kaito, Ryoga, Asuka and Yusho appeared before changing to blue skies as Kurosaki's serious expression turned to a smile as the camera panned out.

 **Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara  
(Since the only one who can surpass me is myself)**

Yuya leapt off the building with a new pair of shoes as ankle wheels came down and activated in a yellow hue as Yuya was accelerated forward and then spiralling down a rainbow road.

 **Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai  
(To grasp tomorrow, is not hatred or its kind.)**

Haruto activated his Duel Disk and fanned out four cards before playing them as numerous flashes of light occurred as behind him was Archfiend Skull Dragon, Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon, Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon and finally Falling Meteor Black Dragon. As above them, were Yuzu, Rin, Ruri and Serena respectively.

 **Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru  
(Smiles make people became strong)**

Yuya leapt in and he had an arm around Haruto's neck before grinning and activated Smile World as numerous smiling faces appeared in a wonderful splash of colour.

 **Yami wo kakiwake susume  
(Slash through the darkness, push forth)**

Haruto had a surprised look on his face before composing himself as he was facing against someone and he activated a card then a fiery blue flame engulfed him before revealing him donning the armour of Lord of the Red and charged fourth at the camera, armed raised to deliver a punch.

 **Tsurai toki koso warae  
(Even in the toughest time, smile.)**

Kurosaki and Yugo stood side by side, divided by a panel between them, Yugo having a faint image of Rin above him and Kurosaki with the Sayaka and Ruri.

 **Ai du birību in maiserufu  
(I do believe in myself)**

Yuya gave a smile and winked before snapping his fingers as the darkened area was in lit up like a fairground with smiling faces.

 **Shinjiterunda  
(I'll surely believe)**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Dragon reared their heads back before unleashing their respective attacks, causing as multicoloured explosion the illuminated the are as below on the ground was a stands where audience members would sit in at the circus as small fire lights rained down upon the stands.

 **Hajimaru! Shōtaimu!  
(Start now! Showtime!)**

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 33  
Survival of the Fittest**

-Academia, Mountain Side-

"Damn... why do we have to climb this again?" Sawatari complained as they neared the top and Gogenzaka spoke. "Stop your whining and get up already!" as Gogenzaka's head was being used a foothold.

"Because Bakatori, it's called a sneak attack." Haruto said with a sigh, the others were already up though, Crow wasn't around and Crow came barrelling up the side of the mountain somehow on his Duel Runner. "You're way too Sawatari!

"How... did you even get up that steep incline with that?" Haruto asked and Crow grinned. "Thrusters, don't underestimate the Blackbird." as Sora spoke. "All right everyone, follow me" Sora said and they advanced slowly towards the Academia.

"Still, I thought they'd give us a warm welcome when we landed but it's too quiet." Crow noted and Haruto had to agree. "Maybe they hear dof the Great Sawatari Shingo who succeeded in the City and Heartland, maybe they ran away." Sawatari boasted

"Resist _urge to hit him on the head..._ " Haruto thought and Yuya spoke. "No they're here." Yuya paused and Tsukikage vocally agreed, "Indeed, we are..."

"Surrounded." Gogenzaka stated and Sawatari looked at the deserted place before Academia students came out form the sides long mountain path and everyone got ready. "I knew they'd come." Sora stated and Crow spoke. "Then we'll break through!"

Everyone began to run as Crow accelerated on his Runner while Yuya used the Roller Boots. " _Yuya, Tsukikage and Crow will cause a distraction while Reiji and Reira escape with Sora and me, Gogenzaka and Sawatari will block their path!_ " Haruto thought as everyone activated their Duel Disks as three noted people escaped and Gogenzaka spoke. "My Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei attacks Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Gogenzaka declared as three Hound dogs were affected.

"My Raikiri attacks Ancient Gear Double Hound Dog!" Crow called out as Raikiri sliced through five of them and Yuya called out. "Go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Bust!" as Odd-Eyes let loose a torrent of dark red fire and Haruto spoke up. "You too Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Attack those metal hounds with Inferno Flare Blast!"

Red-Eyes let off a orange sphere of fire and it caused a plume of smoke to erupt. "Damn." a Academia student said and Sawatari was annoyed "Running away? What about my Big Star's turn?" The group gave chase.

"Oh no!" Tsukikage was in surprise. "Right in front of us is an enemy!" as a voice spoke. "Trap activate, Big Haul!." as six red energy nets hit the ground and the monsters disappeared and the group were raised up in mid-air "We've been caught!" Crow stated.

"In hindsight, it was obvious the moment the enemy ran away, they had a trap, i've screwed up" Tsukikage said in frustration as the Academia students spoke. "Mission Complete! We've captured all six!"

Haruto groaned but to his surprise, they were soon let free and allowed to keep their Duel Disks and Decks before being placed on a moving platform as he saw in the centre of the room they were brought it, looked like rubble of some kind, ruins perhaps with a flowing stream. "What is this?" Sawatari muttered.

"This is Duel Academia's pride, a holy ground where Duel Soldiers are born." A voice said and Haruto looked up to see an instructor with a thick moustache and his hair was a dark grey with two antennas looking like curves.

"Duel Soldiers?" Crow asked in confusion and Yuya spoke up. "Stop using Duelling for war, this is idiotic!" and the instructor gave a chuckle. "Today, let me entertain you with a fantastic idea " and Gogenzaka was confused. "Fantastic idea?"

"How dare you bring us here!" Sawatari added and the instructor continued, ignoring the responses. "I'm having you be teaching material for our Academia's special lesson. You six will engage in a Battle Royale and face against six of our most elite students! Until there is one left standing!" The instructor pointed his cane at them as he said this.

"Until there's only one? Wouldn't that mean your students will fight each other too?" Haruto asked and the instructor answered. "Correct, this is a Survival Duel where you will fight with your live son the line.

"Don't' tell me, the losers get carded..." Gogenzaka said in disbelief and the instructors answered once more. "Of course, this is the special lesson to produce the ultimate solider after all." and Yuya immediately spoke. "I won't participate in this Duel!"

"I can't force you to participate, but then you'll just get carded with resistance." the instructor turned his attention to his students who were just arriving. "My top students, what the Academia needs from you are soldiers, not students with high grades! Become the strongest of the strong! I shall pray for your success in battle! Glory on the Academia!"

The six student garbed in blue saluted and repeated. "Glory on the Academia!" as Haruto looked at the scene in disgust. " _These guys are nuts!_ " Haruto thought as the instructor spoke. "Let's go! Field Magic: Jungle of Predator's – Predator Jungle activate!" as the middle platform with the ruins suddenly had tees growing and Haruto looked down as everyone's Duel Disk turned on as Cross Over was activated.

"Field Magic: Cross Over." as the Action cards scattered and the instructor spoke out loud. "Go! Begin the Survival Duel!"

"Damn, a Duel where only one survives..." Haruto cursed and Gogenzaka spoke. "So even if we don't' card them, the losers will still be carded by the Academia?" and Yuya added his own words. "I can't accept that, I won't do this."

"Then you're fine with standing there and letting them card you?" Sawatari asked and Yuya closed his eyes and Haruto spoke up. "Yuya, in order to help everyone, we have to try and get out of here somehow."

Tsukikage leapt up into a tree. "it's important to know the enemies movement,s you lot stay here." Tsukikage said before leaping off as Yuya called out after him. "Tsukikage!" and Haruto looked ahead. " _He seemed really bothered by his mistake of us getting captured._ " Haruto thought.

The group were suddenly heard a scream. "Somebody lost already?" Sawatari asked and Haruto thought to himself. " _Can't be, it's not even been a few minutes yet!_ " and Yuya spoke. "Don't tell em Tsukikage was... let's go!" the group ran forward into the dense forest.

Haruto spilt with Yuya and Gogenzaka and Haruto noticed something amiss. "hey... Yuya... Gogenzaka! Guys!" Haruto said and picked something off the ground and the four ran over to him. "What is it?"

Haruto was holding a card and turned it, revealing it to be one of the students. "T-this is!" Yuya said, taking the card in disbelief. "An Academia student?" and Sawatari asked. "Did Tsukikage do this?"

"No, remember? Our Duel Disks don't even have that function and I doubt Tsukikage would be so cruel as to use a Academia's Disk so..." Haruto trailed off and Gogenzaka made the connection. "Then he must have been carded by one of the Academia Students?"

Crow heard something in the bushes. "Who's there!" as a Student came up from the bushes and made a run for it. "Wait right there, did you do this!?" Sawatari ran after him. "Oi! Sawatari!" Crow went after him and Gogenzaka spoke. "Don't go off on your own!" as they followed after them.

Yet somehow they managed to lose Crow and Sawatari as Yuya called out. "Sawatari! Crow! Where are you?!" as Haruto sighed. Before some explosions were head before another scream came and it sounded more familiar.

"That way!" Haruto said and ran as Gogenzaka and Yuya followed behind him as they saw a purple light behind a tree and at the bottom of the tree was Tsukikage and a Academia student in card form as Yuya picked them up.

"Someone like Tsukikage was beaten? Impossible! The Academia even carded one of their own!" Gogenzaka said, taking them but Haruto noticed something else., the tree was marked and it one one of Tsukikage's kunai embedded in it.

"No... Tsukikage left us something, there are six of us and them, if they taken down one of their own, they'd be giving us the advantage to gang up on the remaining ones, but here Tsukikage written..." Haruto said and Yuya looked at it. "1-13?"

"I see, that'll make sense, if there's 13 participants..." Gogenzaka said and Yuya spoke. "Somebody else is here, that's is what Tsukikage wanted to tell us."

"Then we need to find Crow and Sawatari fats, it's too dangerous for us to be separated right now." Haruto said and they all nodded in unison as Gogenzaka found yet another card, it was another Academia student before a bird-like cry was heard and Haruto saw a big white energy to his left. "There!"

Coming to a clearing, Haruto saw a dark red haired male with his eyes covered in purple camouflage and being bare foot and he looked much like a someone whose lived in the wilds his whole life, having a very muscular body too and torn pants as the male leapt upon Crow as Sawatari was also close by.

"Watch closely! That is the strongest creature, the Battle Beast that I once trained myself! Codename: BB!" The instructor spoken over the comms, to his students and to the Duelists.

"I'm leaving this to you guys!" Crow cried out before being carded as Yuya cried out. "Crow!" before he glared at the male. "How... dare you... to Crow!

Sawatari charged in and grabbed the card as the strange man was about to step on it and rolled forwards. "You did this just to save me... you were showing off to hard!" Sawatari tearfully said, holding the card.

"Were you the one who did this to Tsukikage?! And the Academia students!?" Gogenzaka asked and the male spoke, his voice being a deep gravelly one. "What would you do if I was?" The male asked.

"I won't forgive you!" Yuya said and Gogenzaka answered to. "Neither will I, the man Gogenzaka!" and Haruto activated his Disk as well. "We're taking you down!"

"And I, Sawatari Shingo!" Sawatari said but his disk crackled with electricity "Damn it! It's completely broken!"

"Leave this to us!" Gogenzaka said and all four Duelist spoke.

" **DUEL!"**

 **BB: 4000  
Yuya: 4000  
Gogenzaka: 4000  
Haruto: 4000**

"I summon Gladiator Beast – Laquari!"BB stated as a humanoid tiger with red armour appeared and having a fiery ring circle around its body.

 **Gladiator Beast – Laquari (LV 4/1800/400)**

"I set three cards and end my turn." BB stated and Haruto groaned which Yuya and Gogenzaka noted. "Haruto, what is it?" Yuya asked and Haruto spoke. "Gladiator Beasts, it's an old series but their effects aren't something I enjoy going up against." Haruto answered.

"My turn!" Yuya called out and drawn. "I, using the Scale 6 Performapal Shieldrunner and Scale 8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared as two pillars of light formed, one having a grinning fuzzy boy with a enormous taiko drum in one with the Scale of 6 underneath it and a unicorn with the same odd-Eyes as Yuya's ace as Yuya's pendant appeared between them.

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon Level 7 monsters! Sway, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! With its heroic and dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called out as a red light emerged from the circle as Yuya's Ace appeared.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"Pendulum Summon..." BB muttered as Yuya continued. "Lets go! Battle! I attack Laquari with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes let loose its signature attack.

"Continuous Trap! Medallion of the Gladiator Beast! Gladiator Beasts I control cannot be destroyed by combat, but Battle Damage is doubled!" BB stated as a blue aura covered Laquari as his LP was now 2600. "After battle, I can return Laquari to my Deck and switch it for another monster! I Special Summon Gladiator Beast Secutor from my Deck!"

Laqauari disappeared in a flash and in its place was a humanoid lizard with blue armour and tow big cannons on its shoulders a sit was in DEF mode.

 **Gladiator Beast Secutor (LV 4/400/300)**

" _And there's the infamous tagging out strategy... I'm going to have a headache after this... but... why take 1400 damage to just bring out a weak defense?"_ Haruto thought as Yuya spoke. "I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Gogenzaka drawn a she created a small whirlwind and continued. " I, using the Scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Coral and and Scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General Jade set the Pendulum Scale!" Gogenzaka stated as two similar monsters appeared with notable difference, one having a thick doubled ended quarterstaff and the other, a a battle axe while they were their respective colours as the pillars of light forms with 1 and and 8 representing the scales.

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Level 2 to 7. Pendulum Summon! Coem Forth! Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Tama-C! Superheavy Armaments – Fire Armor! Superheavy Samurai - Kokorogama A!"

The first monster was a tiny dwarf-like creature in armour that looked ot big for his size, wielding a small spear with its red eyes peeking out while the second one was a big chest of armor with flames sprouting from the neck, the arms and the legs and the last one was a giant green armour machine with a staff.

 **Superheavy Samurai Tama-C (LV 2/100/800)  
Superheavy Armaments – Fire Armor (LV 2/800/800)  
Superheavy Samurai - Kokorogama A (LV 3/100/2100)**

"I Tune my Level 2 Superheavy Armaments – Fire Armor to my level 3 Superheavy Samurai - Kokorogama A and my Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Tama-C!" Gogenzaka called out as the two monsters leapt up and Tama-C became two green Synchro Rings as the monsters soon were soon see through and faded away, leaving behind five white stars that soon aligned before a brilliant flash of light occurred.

 _ **"Swift like the wind! As silent as the forest! Soundless shinobi, land the final blow! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Superheavy Ninja: Shinobi–AC!"**_

From the shadows, a mechanical like frog leapt out and twirled its bo staff a sit was donned in dark purple armour as it posed before landing before Gogenzaka and sat cross legged in mid air as it was in DEF mode.

 **Superheavy Ninja: Shinobi–AC (LV 7/1200/2800)**

"Be careful, Gogenzaka, his monster likely had a ability when it enters combat." Yuya warned his friend and Gogenzaka clenched his fist. "Yeah, I can blow that away with my Steadfast Duelling! Superheavy Ninja: Shinobi–AC can attack using its DEF while in DEF position!" Gogenzaka stated.

"Did you forget? Due to the effect of my Continuous Trap, Medallion of the Gladiator Beasts, my beasts cannot be destroyed in combat!" BB retorted and Gogenzaka continued. "Superheavy Ninja: Shinobi–AC can halve its ATK and attack my opponent directly during the Battle Phase!" A faint image of Superheavy Ninja: Shinobi–AC appeared and went to attack BB with 1400 DEF.

"With a direct attack, his Gladiator Beast won't switch out!" Haruto said with a grin before BB spoke. "Continuous Trap Activate , Virtus of Gladiator Beasts! As long as I control a Gladiator Beast, my opponent can only attack a Gladiator Beast! And due to Medallion's effect Secutor can't be destroyed in combat!" The barrier appeared and protected Secutor.

"Even if you attack the player... the monster becomes the target!" Gogenzaka said as BB spoke. "Due to the Gladiator Beasts effect, Secutor returns to the Deck after the battle and I can Special Summon two other Gladiator Beasts aside from Secutor form my Deck! Gladiator beast – Augustus in Attack Position and Murmillo in Defense Position!"

The two monsters appeared as Augustus was a humanoid bird in dark purple armour and wielding a sword while the other was big humanoid fish with large turbines on his back.

 **Gladiator Beast – Augustus (LV 8/2500/1000)  
Gladiator Beast – Murmillo (LV 3/800/400)**

"When Augustus is Special Summoned by a Gladiator Beast effect, I can Special Summon another Gladiator Beast in face-up Defense Position! I summon another Murmillo!"

 **Gladiator Beast – Murmillo (LV 3/800/400)**

"When Murmillo is Special Summoned by a Gladiator Beast effect, I can destroy one monster on the field! The first one I'll destroy with Murmillo's effect is... Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" BB stated as Murmillo loose powerful streams of water at Odd-Eyes who was destroyed.

"Next I activate the Continuous Trap, Police Verso! You're dealt 500 damage every time a card is destroyed!" BB said as Yuya looked up to see a big thumb pointing down at him and it shot yellow energy upon him as Yuya cried out.

"And with the second Murmillo effect, I destroy Shinobi-AC and Police Verso activates once again!" BB said as the second Murmillo let loose the same torrent and Gogenzaka being hit for 500 damage.

"He's doing whatever he wants to them! Wasn't this Gogenzaka's turn...?" Sawatari commented and Gogenzaka closed his eyes. "How could I let this my attack trigger this kind of chain of events? I end my turn! During the End Phase, I can Special Summon Superheavy Shinobi-AC form my Graveyard if it was destroyed by a card effect" Gogenzaka stated as BB spoke. "At the End Phase, Augustsus's effect ends and the second Murmillo is returned to my Deck." and Haruto spoke. "My turn, I draw!"

 **BB: 2600  
Yuya: 3500  
Gogenzaka: 3500  
Haruto: 4000**

" _Okay let's review, we can't attack him directly because of his Virtus will redirect that to a Gladiator Beast and Medallion will kick in to protect them in which after the battle, their switching effect activates which will have devastating consequences then there's Police Verso, every time a card is destroyed, the player takes 500 damage... man... I really don't like this deck at all._ " Haruto thought in annoyance and looked to his hand.

" _No Black Metal Dragon or Red-Eyes Fusion here, that's bothersome... Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's effect would stop any card effects activating during battle, then I'll just have to improvise._ " Haruto thought and picked out a card. "I activate the Spell Card, Dragon's Scent! Since you control two or more monsters, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster from my hand so, fly to my side partner!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon gave a roar.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"I also Normal Summon him to treat him a Gemini monster! Now, I equip him with Dragon Treasure, this boosts my Red-Eyes's ATK and DEF by 300! Battle, take down the leader, Augustus!" Haruto said and Sawatari was confused. "Why is he battling? He'll only deal 100 damage."

"Of course, Red-Eyes's Gemini effect! After it battles, Haruto can unleash 2400 damage!" Yuya said with a smile and Gogenzaka nodded "And that'll just leave him with 100 LP for us to handle, nice work!"

BB leapt backwards and Haruto had to wonder why and he had an Action Card. "Oh crap!" Haruto said ins surprise as BB spoke. "Action Magic: Evasion, I negate your attack." as the fireball missed Augustus and Haruto groaned. "...I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" BB stated and drawn. "Gladiator Beasts can Fusion Summon without the need of a Polymerization by returning them to the Deck! I fuse my three Gladiator beasts, Augustus, Sectour and and Murmillo!"

The three monsters merged together and from it emerged lizard humanoid with dark blue armour as it's armoured had four metallic like wings and in his hands, a sword and shield with purple lines glowing.

"Wandering souls of ancient gladiators! Combine your powers and rise up for your emperor! Fusion Summon! To me! Gladiator Beast – Andabatae!"

 **Gladiator Beast – Andabatae (LV 8/1000/2800)**

"I activate Andabatae's effect! When Andabatae is Fusion Summoned, I can Fusion Summon another Gladiator Beast aside from Andabatae from my Deck! To me! Gliadtor Beast Gyazarus!"

Appearing in a flash of light was another Gladiator beast that was green falcon in green armour wings with small turbines at the wing joints.

 **Gladiator Beast – Gyazarus (LV 6/2400/1500)**

"Next I activate Gyazarus's effect! When summoned, it can destroy up to two card son the field! The ones I Choose are Shinobi-AC and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" BB stated and red feather shot out from Gyazarus as they connected to the two said monsters before an explosion occurred.

"Due to Police Verso's effect you both take 500 damage, double for the Dragon user for his Equip card!" BB stated and Haruto looked up at see the thumb again as did Gogenzaka and energy struck out, forcing before of them to cry out before kneeling as Yuya looked on either side of him. "Haruto, Gogenzaka!"

 **BB: 2600  
Yuya: 3500  
Gogenzaka: 3000  
Haruto: 3000**

"An iron-clad combo with monster effects and Trap cards... This is what he was after!" Yuya stated, looking at BB as Haruto stood up. "This is why I don't any have fond memories against Gladiator Beasts." Haruto said to them.

"This is bad, none of them have any monsters on the field to protect them!" Sawatari noted form the barren field. "Now then, which of you will be Gyazarus's prey... " BB said, looking and Yuya made a realization "Hey, hurry and pick, stop wasting our time!"

" _Why is Yuya provoking him? The only way out is with an Action Card... Oh! Gogenzaka can't use any Action Cards or for that matter, any Spell or Traps because it'll make his Deck practically useless!_ " Haruto thought and spoke. "Yeah, you're just too slow, make your choice already!"

"Yuya, Haruto!" Gogenzaka asked in surprise and BB pointed. "I attack you with Gyazarus!" BB stated as the monster came flying at Yuya who activated his Roller Boots to get an Action Card but then out of nowhere, BB swiped across him, stopping Yuya from gaining it as Yuya was hit with 2400 damage.

"Due to Andabatae's effect, Gyarzarus is returned to the Extra Deck and its ATK is added to Andabatae's!" BB stated as the monster shattered into pixels and Andabatae's ATK rose to 3400.

"An ATK of 3400!? If any of them take that, they'll surely loose!" Sawatari realised in shock as BB spoke. "Are you prepared? Andabatae attacks directly!" and Haruto saw the monster coming for him and Haruto turned on his hell to try and find an Action Card but his path was blocked by BB who was incredibly fast and Haruto sweated seeing the monster about to strike him.

"Action Magic: Benkei Guard activate! One Benkei token is Special Summoned! My opponent cannot attack any other target than this one and it cannot be destroyed by combat!" Gogenzaka said and Haruto was surprised a mechanical robot appeared to block the strike.

 **Benkei Token (LV 1/1000/0)**

Gogenzaka cried out as he took 2600 damage as he cried out and fell to his knees. "Gogenzaka... took an Action Card?!" Sawatari said in surprise and Yuya spoke. "Gogenzaka, if you do this, you won't be able to use your Deck!" Yuya stated sadly.

 **BB: 2600  
Yuya: 1100  
Gogenzaka: 400  
Haruto: 3000**

"I was the one who was saved first... I always repay my debts! That's a doctrine of the Gogenzaka Dojo!" Gogenzaka said with a smile as BB spoke. "I activate Andabatae's effect! When the Battle Phase ends, this card is returned to the Extra Deck and I can Special Summon two Gladiator Beasts! Come Murmillo and Bestiari!"

The familiar fish like Gladiator Beast along with a humanoid green hawk with metallic wings.

 **Gladiator Beast – Murmillo (LV 3/800/400)  
Gladiator Beast – Bestiari (LV 5/1500/800)**

"I activate Murmillo's effect! I destroy your General Coral and with Police Verso's effect you take 500 damage!" BB stated as the water torrent hit general Coral and then the thumb shot down upon Gogenzaka, causing an explosion.

"Gogenzaka!" the three called out as the Benkei Token disappeared and Gogenzaka remained standing. "Go... you two... At least... you must go forward." Gogenzaka fallen backwards.

"Now, I activate Bestiari's effect! I destory the Odd-Eyes Unicorn in your Pendulum Zone!" BB stated as Odd-Eyes Unicorn disappeared and Yuya wa shit with 500 damage again. "Not yet! I return Murmillo and Bestiari and Fuse them!" BB stated as the two monsters entered the fusion vortex.

" _ **Ancient fighting spirit of the bird of prey... Entwine with the soul of the spirit of the gladiator and become astoried hero! Fusion Summon! Gladiator Beast – Gyzarus!"**_

"I activated his effect and destroy Shieldrunner then activate Police Verso's effect! You take 500 damage!" BB callled out as Shieldrunner disappeared from the powerful winds and Yuya fell to his knees as BB leapt over to the downed Gogenzaka. "I'll turn you into a card right now." BB was about to press a button but then something came out from of the tunnels above and Haruto recognized it, it was Jack Atlas on his Duel Runner!

"That's-" Yuya said and Sawatari finished it ."No doubt about it, it's Jack!" as jack looked down from his free fall. "Sorry for making you wait, Yuya!" Jack landed on the ground and BB leapt back away from the strange machine as Jack leapt off the middle platform and actually drove alongside the walls as Jack's Disk spoke.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP."

"Made you wait? Are you a comrade of the Lancers?!" The instructor asked, pointing his cane at him as Jack responded. "I am not a part of their group! But I won't deny I am their ally! An ally of the Entertainment Duelist, Sakaki Yuya!" jack said, landed back on the ground and pulling to a stop nearby the downed Gogenzaka before looking to him. "Stand down, let Haruto, Yuya and I handle this."

"Y-Yeah." Gogenzaka managed to say, sitting up as Sawatari helped him stand. "Did you know Jack was coming and that was why you pushed yourself so far?" Sawatari asked and Gogenzaka answered. "There's no way I could have! But I believed no matter how cornered we are, if I protected Yuya, a miracle would happen."

Yuya looked to Jack. "Thanks Jack, I thought we'd meet again someday but not like this!" Yuya said gratefully and Jack answered. "I believed I had a responsibility to continue to watch over the City, but now that Tops and Commons are gone, the City is on its way to a new era, I had the responsibility to watch it develop with my own eyes but... those kids told me to follow after you all with their love for Crow and so I travelled across Dimensions."

"Crow..." Haruto said, looking downtrodden as Jack asked. "So where is he? " and Sawatari spoke up. "He's..." Sawatari shown the Crow card. "Crow was... In order to protect me... I'm sorry... If only we done better." Sawatari apologized.

"Are you the done who did this Crow!?" Jack asked in anger to BB who jumped a little and answered. "So what if I was?" and Jack answered back strongly. "I would never forgive you! For the children who sent me here... I'll crush you!"

"Interesting, if you're going to talk that big, you must some skill to back it up! The show it to me... how much you can fend off the greatest Battle Beast I've created!" The instructor declared.

"I set one card and end my turn." BB stated as Sawatari whispered lowly. "Even fi he's the strongest the Academia has to offer, Jack is the City's strongest Duelist! If he's teaming up with Yuya, a man he acknowledged and Haruto who reached the finals, there's no way they can lose!"

"if you want to see it then I'll show it to you... My Duelling that I have polished in the Synchro Dimension! My turn!" Jack called out drawing.

 **BB: 2600  
Jack: 2000  
Yuya: 600  
Haruto: 3000**

"First, I set one card!" Jack stated and that thrown everyone off. " _A set Spell or Trap card already?_ " Was almost everyone's thought. "I Summon Red Resonator!" Jack called out as he accelerated forward as a small fiendish like monster with it's body being a ball of flame while wearing some sort of robe that was unburnt and in it's hand, it held a tuning fork and some sort of staff.

 **Red Resonator (LV 2/600/200)**

"When I Summon a Monster with 'Red' in it's name, I can Special Summon Red Wolf with it's Atk cut in half!" Jack stated as a summoning circle appeared and from it, a red wolf with a fiery mane, neck and ankles were lit on fire.

 **Red Wolf (LV 6/700/2200)**

"I tune my Level 6 Red Wolf with my Level 2 Red Resonator!" Jack stated as Red Resonator cackled before tapping it's tuning fork before becoming to green Synchro Rings and Red Wolf ran into them becoming 6 white stars before they aligned then a explosion of light occurred.

" _ **Roar of the king! Shake the heavens and forge into yourself the power of the unrivalled tyrant! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Rampaging Soul! Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right!"**_

From the light, a red dragon appeared looking demonic as it looked similar to Red Dragon Archfiend with some notable differences as it's right arm appeared to be in a cast and it's wing span had orange fames, it's chest also appeared suffered some damage.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right (LV 8/3000/2500)**

"Lets go! I activate Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right's effect! Once per turn it can destroy all Special Summoned monsters with ATK less or equal than itself and 500 damage per monster destroyed! Absolute Power Flame!"

Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right raised it's right arm that was on fire and the orange lines all over his body lit up in response and it reared it's right arm back before slamming it into the ground as tidal wave of flame burst out.

"That effect won't work! I activate the Continuous Trap: Gladiator Beast's Medusa Shield with Gyarzarus as the target! I negate Gyarzarus's destruction!" BB countered as a huge medusa like shield appeared and jack spoke. "Counter Trap Activate! Red Vanish! If I control a 'Red' monster, this card can be activated the turn it is Set!"

"What?!" BB was surprised as was the instructor. "A card that be activated on the turn its set?!" as Jack continued. "it can negate a Spell or Trap card my opponent has activated and destroys it!" Jack called out as the flames reached Gyazarus and BB's LP decreased by 1500.

"Wow! 1500 damage in one go! Wait... 500 for each one destroyed?" Sawatari asked in confusion, checking his fingers to see if he counted right. "it's the effect of the Continuous Trap: Police Verso, it deals 500 damage to the play for reach card destroyed, with Medusa Shield and Gyazarus being destroyed, it added another 1000 on top of Absolute power Flame's damage!"

"Damn you... You laid that Counter Trap because you were aiming for this from the start!" The instructor cursed and Jack responded. "I set it because if you are a good enough to corner a Duelist of Sakaki Yuya and Makoto Haruto's caliber, you must have had something planned. Too bad for you! In front of my soul, Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right, your petty tricks amount to nothing!"

"He played around my Trap Card...!" BB gasped, trying to comprehend what just happened as Jack parked beside Yuya. "Unfortunately, I cannot attack the turn I sue Red Wolf's effect, you got lucky." as BB had a relieved look on his face.

"What are you smiling for? Quit fooling around! You're my greatest masterpiece! The greatest Duel Academia has to offer!" the instructor leapt off his platform and begun to descend to the area. "How dare you be relieved because a Duelist stronger than one you've ever fought says you lucked out! If that's what it's come to..." The instructor landed on the ground and spoke clearly as before. "Then I'll instruct your Duelling personally!" The instructor put on a Duel Disk as he sparked, an indication of the penalty.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP."

"Instructor sanders is going to duel...?" A student asked and jack spoke. "An instructor? Interesting! I look forward to your teaching, I set two cards and end my turn!." Jack stated.

"At this moment, Medusa Shield in my graveyard activates, I can set a Gladiator Beast Trap form my Deck!" BB stated and set a card as Sanders drawn. "My turn!" he created a small gust of in his draw.

 **BB: 1100  
Jack: 2000  
Sanders: 2000  
Yuya: 600  
Haruto: 3000**

"I activate the Spell card, Slave Fusion from my hand! By sending Slave Ape and Slave Tiger to my Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon ignoring Summoning requirements!" Sanders stated as the tow cards appeared briefly before being pulled into the Fusion Vortex.

 _ **"Enslaved ape man, along the fierce tiger of the same fate, call forth your whip-wielding master! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Gladiator Beast - Tamer Aeditor!"**_

From the vortex emerged a wolf humanoid in dark red armour as it wielded a metal staff it twirled expertly.

 **Gladiatior Beast - Tamer Aeditor (LV 8/2400/3000)**

"I activate Aeditor's effect! Once per turn, it can Special Summon a Gladiator Beast from an Extra Deck to its controllers field, ignoring Summoning condition! The one I choose is Gladiator beast Andabatae from BB's Extra Deck!" Sanders sated as Aeditor formed a green whip that smacked against the ground as Andabatae appeared.

 **Gladiator Beast – Andabatae (LV 8/1000/2800)**

"That annoying monster is coming back again!?" Sawatari asked ins surprised and Gogenzaka spoke. "And from BB's Extra Deck too, he can freely Summon monsters from other players Decks then?" Gogenzaka questioned.

"Of course, Aeditor is the master of all Gladiator Beasts! No matter what beats it may be, it can control it with a flick of its whip! Now then BB! I returned your monster under your control! Now you can fight freely! Show your ferocity and terror to the enemies that wait before you!" Sanders stated as BB was shaking viably and Yuya noted it.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked Yuya and Yuya answered. "Oh, it's just... he's been acting weird now..." Yuya explained as Sanders continued. "Go! This was an order given to me from the Professor himself! Eliminate all Lancers aside form Akaba Reiji and above all, you must make sure Sakaki Yuya is crushed!"

" _Wait, crushed? What does this Professor have against Yuya that its stated like that?_ " Haruto thought as Yuya was surprised. "W-Why... Why does the strongest power in the Academia... " Yuya gasped and took a few moments before speaking up again. "I'm.. a part of Academia's plan? Why does the Professor know me?"

"it doesn't matter what your Leader has planned for us, as long as we're teamed up, Academia's plans won't succeed!" Jack stated and Sanders responded. "More of your baseless confidence! Lets get rid of this eyesore! When there are two or more Gladiator Beasts present I can activate Aeditor's effect and destroy one monster and deal damage equal to its ATK to the controller! The monster I will destroy is the 3000 ARK Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right! It'll be the end for you, Jack Atlas!" Sanders stated confidently as Aeditor swung it's green energy whip.

" _You don't know Jack as well as we do, no way his Dragon is getting destroyed that easily._ " Haruto thought as Jack spoke up."Trap Activate! Red Armor! 'Red' monsters cannot be by destroyed by card effects this turn!" A red five shaped shield appeared as the green energy whip harmlessly deflected off it.

"Then suffer as you watch Sakaki Yuya destroyed before your very eyes! I make a direct attack on Sakaki Yuya!" Sanders stated as Aeditor shot a yellow beam fo energy at Yuya who stood motionlessly. "What are doing!?" Sawatari called out to Yuya and Haruto saw the Action Card he was going for and ran for it. "Don't let him pick it up, BB!" but BB wouldn't move. "Why... why won't you move?" Sanders questioned..

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack on Yuya!" Haruto said the Yuya looked up to see the attack coming at him a she had widened eyes before it dispersed harmlessly.

"Why won't you obey my orders! This why you couldn't become a proper solider! On the battlefield, your superior's orders are absolute! Ignoring that and acting on your own will not only lessen your chances of winning but put your allies in danger! You all are sure to remember this as well! Listening to your superior's orders is absolute!"" Sanders explained to both BB and the student watching.

"He has the nerve to say that when his own orders got all 6 of his students turned into cards!?" Sawatari said in disbelief as Sanders spoke. "I end my turn here."

"All right! Go Yuya, beat that punk into next week! Huh?" Sawatari and the others noted Yuya's unnatural quietness and mutterings and Jack spoke clearly. "Wake up! Yuya! Averting your eyes in a middle of a Duel is unacceptable! What are you hesitating for!? If you have hesitation in your heart, then le tit speak through your Duelling! Scream it out with your Duelling!"

"Yeah Yuya, don't' forget about Crow and Tsukikage's sacrifices!" Haruto said and Yuya placed two fingers in his deck. "To answer their feelings, I must this Duel! My turn!"

 **BB: 1100  
Jack: 2000  
Sanders: 2000  
Yuya: 600  
Haruto: 3000**

"I Summon Performapal Paralyzer Rhino from my hand!" Yuya stated as a summoning circle appeared before him and with a yellow flash of light, appeared a small rhino with its front legs while its body like that of a lightning bolt, it wore a green vest with a purple bow-tie with pink spots and blue collar, its horn was alight shade of pink with a red star on it and it wore blue top hat with an orange star.

 **Performapal Paralyzer Rhino (LV 1/500/1000)**

"once per turn, Paralyzer Rhino can negate the effect of a monster I choose and I pick your Andabatae! " Yuya declared and Haruto spoke. "With this his monster can't return to the Extra Deck and call for reinforcements." Haruto noted.

"Next with Paralyzer Rhino's effect! I Special Summon Performapal Gong Cat!" Yuya declared as his nww monster was an orange cat that looked like one of the clockwork ones except in place of the belly clock, it had a gong with a multicoloured stars as it wielding two drumsticks a sit was in DEF mode,

 **Performapal Gong Cat (LV 1/100/100)**

"I activate its effect and make Andabatae's Atk the same as Gong Cat's ATK!" Yuya declared as the cat drummed its belly and Andabatae's ATK became 100. "Battle! Paralyzer Rhino attacks Anadabatae!"

Paralyzer Rhino swung its small lance as a powerful blast fo electricity flown at Andabatae. "Due to medallion of the Gladiator Beasts, Andabatate isn't destroyed!" BB countered as Yuya answered back. "But you'll take double the damage!

BB was pushed back as his LP was now just 300. "I activate the Continuous Trap: Gladiator Beasts Assault Fort! When I take damage involving a Gladiator Beast I control. I destroy every other card I control and any other currently activate Gladiator Beast Spell or Trap cards are negated and are now treated as Gladiator Beast Assault Fort! Virtus and Medallion of the Gladiator beasts are now part of the Gladiator beast Assault Fort!""

Police Verso disappeared then the two Trap cards BB had activate flashed yellow and with a brilliant flash of light, behind BB, a assault fortress made of wood and styled after the Gladiator Beasts appeared behind him.

"Once per turn, Gladiator Beast Fort can on either player's turn negate battle damage involving a Gladiator beast and negate its destruction, also any card destruction effects is negated!" BB explained as Sawatari spoke. "Then you can't do anything!"

"And next, I place a Gladiator Beast in the forts that was created! One will have Augustus and the other, Laquari! Then by returning those cards to my Deck at any time, I can deal 100 damage to my opponent!" BB leapt up high and landed on the main centrepiece of the fort. "How do you like it? This is my trump card! If you can break through it then try!"

Yuya spoke up. "I end my turn." and Sanders chuckled. "You end your turn? Now your tu-" and Haruto spoke up. "My turn! Draw!" Haruto declared as he drawn.

"Did you forget about me Instructor?" Haruto asked and looked at his hand. " _That Trap is perfectly guarded, not even Scar-Right can destroy it, but at least police Verso is gone so don't have to worry about card destruction... but Yuya's in trouble, they are targeting him and he's only got 600 LP left ._ " Haruto thought and spoke.

"I activate Return of the Dragon Lords! This card lets me choose a 1 Level 8 or lower monster in my Graveyard and bring it back and I choose my partner! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"I Gemini Summon my Dragon and attack your Tamer!" Haruto called out and Sanders spoke. "Are you suicidal? Both of the share the same ATK, you're not going to accomplish anything!"

"Are you sure about that? I banish Return of the Dragon Lords! With this my Red-Eyes cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes let loose a dark red fireball as Aeditor cried out and Haruto continued. "And I'm sure you heard earlier Instructor but my Red-Eyes has a effect as well, you take 2400 effect damage since my Red-eyes battled!" Haruto said as Red-eyes prepared another fireball.

"What!? But a card that be activated when it's in the Graveyard!? It's Im-!" Sanders cried and Haruto spoke. "Possible! Let's teach Sanders something called defeat Red-Eyes! Inferno Flare Blast!" Haruto called out red-Eyes let it loose, sending sanders flying back against a tree trunk and out of the Duel

The duel Academy students and even BB were surprised by this move and Haruto spoke. "I don't like it when someone is being as annoying as him controls someone else's Duel and I end my turn." Haruto stated.

"My turn!" BB said a she drawn his next card and then BB leapt down and tackled Sanders as he was getting ready to card him and Yuya ran forward. "Stop!" but BB took a swipe as Yuya leapt backwards to avoid getting hit.

"BB! You don't... want to fight do you!?" Yuya asked BB and the group was surprised. "What!?" Gogenzaka asked as Yuya continued. "You actually don't want to fight canyon do you? Isn't that how you really feel?!"

"Shut up! What do you know!?" BB snapped back at Yuya who responded. "I understand! Because you're just like me!" Yuya pleaded and Haruto asked aloud. "What do you even mean by that?"

"When you built up this fortress I thought... This fortress to you is the same as my goggles are for me! If I put on my goggles... Even if everyone laughs and makes fun at me , it looks like it's happening in an entirely different world. Isn't that the same for you!? You made that fortress to protect your heart!"

"I see, his ferocity is similar to that like a cornered animal." Gogenzaka said and Sawatari spoke in realization. "That's why he became more ferocious after Crow blew away the jungle!"and Gogenzaka continued. "His increasing feral nature and showing of strength are all to protect himself!"

BB growled for a few minutes before speaking. "That's right... Orders? I don't care! Don't' drag me into this war you all started on your own! I'll turn you into a card and get out of here!" BB said and Yuya spoke. "Don't!"

"Stay out of this!" One of the students spoke up and continued. "Our Instructor must be carded! Show us the survival of the fittest principles that you have been teaching us with your own body!" One of the students said as another spoke up. "I believe in you Instructor!" as others poke up. "I do as well!/ May you leave this world with honour!" then all of them spoke as one. "Glory on the Academia!"

"You all...! What are you saying?!" Yuya said in surprise and Haruto had widened eyes just like him. " _No way... they..._ " Haruto thought

"What do these guys think a person's life is!?" Sawatari asked and Gogenzaka spoke. "This is the Academia's teachings?"

"very well... Do it! Even if it was a surprise attack, the fact I lost still remains, I have no regrets if I can teach my students how unforgiving the battlefield is!" Sanders spoke and BB responded. "How impressive, Instructor."

"Let me tell you one more thing though... I had a plan for this mission, you are an animal that hungered for battle who evens turns his own allies into cards! So in this Survival Duel, I would send in my six elite warriors that I've trained, to give birth to the greatest warrior! And in doing that, I would also fulfil the Professor's order to kill Sakaki Yuya, you are the ultimate beast I created, turn me into a card and eradicate Sakaki Yuya!" Sanders stated.

"You're still giving me orders!?" BB asked as Sanders responded. "This is an order from the Professor! If you do not kill Sakaki Yuya,, you will not survive! Burn your fighting spirit and survive! Devour the strong and make their strength your own! Glory on the Academia!"

BB gave a agitated cry and leapt back up to the fortress. "Gladiator Beast fortress's effect! Once per turn, by returning a Gladiator Beast in the fort to my Deck, I can deal 1000 damage to an opponent! I return Gladiator beast Augustus in one of my forts to my Deck and deal damage to Sakaki Yuya!" BB stated as one of the fort's eyes lit up as Yuya make a break for an Action Card.

"Yuya only had 600 LP left, if eh take this 100 damage he'll...!" Gogenzaka said in concern as Yuya leapt up platforms with Roller Boots active and grabbed an Action Card as a yellow energy blast was just right behind him. "Action Magic: Acceleration Activate! Effect damage is reduced to 0!" Yuya called out, narrowly avoiding the blast.

"You wont' get away! I return Laquari in my second Fort and deal damage to Sakaki Yuya!" BB stated as the other fort lit up and shot energy at Yuya who looked for another Action Card. "Where is it... an Action Card!?"

"Trap Activate! Red Gazer!" Jack called out as BB gasped. "A Trap!?" and BB leapt into the fortress as Jack continued. "By paying half of my LP, I negate the damage and Special Summon 1 Red Token in DEF position!" Jack stated as a red beam of light blocked the yellow blast and then beside Scar-Right was a red cape with gauntlets.

 **Red Token (LV 1/100/100)**

"Thanks Jack!" Yuya said with relief and Haruto spoke. "He cut his own Life to protect Yuya, that's something else." Haruto said in awe.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" BB cursed as Sanders moved to lay against one of the stone pillars. "BB... even after bringing out his trump card... he still failed to finish them off." Sander groaned and BB spoke. "I'll finish you next turn! If there are no cards in Gladiator Beast Fortress, once per turn, I can place Gladiator Beasts from my Deck inside it! In the first, I place Augustus and in the second, Laquari! I end my turn!" BB stated.

Haruto turned his head as the students were chanting. "Carded!" and Haruto took a step backward as Yuya spoke. "Stop it! Come to your senses!" Yuya pleaded as Jack spoke up. "it's no use! No matter how much you yell them, you cannot erase the teachings that have been drilled into them! The only way to do that si shake the very core of their being!"

"The core of their being?" Haruto asked and jack spoke clearly and loudly. "Listen to the cry of my soul! My turn!" Jack drawn a card.

 **BB: 300  
Jack: 1000  
Yuya: 600  
Haruto: 3000**

"It's here!" Jack said, glancing at the card before playing it. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, Double Resonator form my hand!" Jack called out as a summoning circle appeared and from it was a Resonator monster except it had two heads to one body, one head had a sad face wearing a silver helmet while the other had a golden helmet and a smiling face.

 **Double Resonator (LV 1/0/0)**

"Due to Double Resonator's effect, I can target 1 Monster on my field and treat that monster as a Tuner!, I target Red Token!" Jack stated and pressed on the gas, driving off to ride along the wall once more. "Two Tuner Monsters...!" Yuya said in surprise.

"Listen to the roar of my soul! Can you feel it? My life's energy! I double tune my Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right to my Level 1 Double Resonator and my Red Token!" Jack called out as a student was surprised. "Double Tuning!?"

 _ **Ruler and devil, become one! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon and roar in the name of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant!"**_

Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right curled up into a ball as the two Tuner Monsters became not green Synchro Rings but rather burning rings as a huge Crimson Dragon appeared briefly before the monster became 8 white star and a flash of light occurred then the ground was tearing up, as fire and brimstone shot out and form it, Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant emerged, the Dragon had no notable scars or anything and it's wings doubled.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant (LV 10/3500/3000)**

"You pitiful beast that howls from inside your doghouse, I'll blow it away! I activate Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant's effect! Once per turn, it destroys all other cards besides itself! Absolute Power Inferno!" Jack called out as Tyrant smashed it's burning fist into the ground as a fire erupted and made contact with every card on Yuya and Haruto's field as well as BB's, the card shattering away as the fortress begun to melt.

"Hey hold on, he took out all of Yuya and Haruto's monster too!" Sawatari said as the fire died away and Gogenzaka spoke. "Even if Pendulum monsters are just sent tot he Extra Deck, that's really pushing it!"

"But now, his place to hide is..." Haruto begun to say but a sudden rumbling began and from the ground, anew fortress appeared made of stone instead of wood, it even had turrets as in the middle was a huge stone carving of a horse.

"When Gladiator Beast Assault Fort is destroyed, all cards I control is destroyed and I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Gladiator Beast Great Fortress!" BB spoke form inside the new fort.

"Great Fortress!?" Yuya said in surprise as Jack was unamused. "So you just upgraded your doghouse to a stable!" Jack stated as BB continuous. "When Great Fortress is activated, I can place all of my Gladiator Beasts in my Graveyard inside of it and all of the effects of my monsters and the opponent's monsters are negated!" BB stated as the horse's eye slit up as four Gladiator beasts cards appeared above a turret.

"Even though he is a coward who just saw his enemy become stronger... I didn't think he'd react this strong!" Jack said with a small hint of shock and Yuya looked to him. "That just shows how afraid he is of you, Jack, ever since you activated that Counter Trap."

"Then I'll just drag him out of there! Go Tyrant! I make a direct attack!" Jack called out as Tyrant ignited it's fist and flown straight at the Fortress as BB spoke. "I activate Great Fortress's effect! I can Special Summon one Gladiator Beast inside of it with its effects negated and force my opponent to battle it! Go Andabatate! At this moment, its ATK becomes 1000 and its increased by 100 for each monster in the Fortress!"

One of the turrets fired as in a blue flash of light appeared Andabatate as its ATK rose to 4000. "That won't matter, Jack still had 1000 LP so he can survive that damage." Sawatari said with confidence as BB continued. "Great Fortress deals 500 damage to a player when one of their cards is sent tot he Graveyard!"

" _So it's Police Verso all over again and Jack can't take that damage!_ " Haruto thought as Jack spoke." I activate a Trap from the Graveyard! By banishing Red Armour from my Graveyard, monsters with the name of 'Red' won't be destroyed in battle!" Jack called out as the familiar shield appeared to block the attack as Jack took 500 damage.

"When the Battle Phase ends, the Gladiator Beast Summoned returns to the Fortress, come back, Andabatate!" BB said as the monster became blue energy and entered the fortress as Jack spoke. "I end my turn."

"Are you okay, Jack?" Yuya asked him as Jack returned with an answer. "Instead of worrying about me, you need to focus on what you need to do!" and Yuya looked at the Fortress. "What I need to do...? They believe people deserve to be card... what I need to do... My turn!" Yuya declared, drawing.

 **BB: 300  
Jack: 500  
Yuya: 600  
Haruto: 3000**

Yuya looked at the card and gasped. "What I need to do...! I got it! I'll take off that armour over his heart!" Yuya said as the light dimmed suddenly and Yuya outstretched his arms as spotlights shone down upon him "Ladies and Gentlemen! Starting now, I'm going to bring you all to the wonderful world of Entertainment Duelling! When I control no monsters, I can activate the Spell card; Performapal Pendulum Art and Clean! Behold, as the field is wiped clean into a blank canvas!"

The whole area completely changed into just that a blank canvas as Yuya continued. "At this moment, all Level 1 Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck are summoned with their effects negated! The monsters Special Summoned with this effect will all perform a direct attack and for the rest of the turn, I cannot Special Summon again!"

 **Performapal Gong Cat (LV 1/100/100)  
Performapal Paralyzer Rhino (LV 1/500/1000)  
Performapal Shieldrunner (LV 1/400/400)  
Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn (LV 1/100/600)**

The monsters had trumpets but also they had triggers which when fired, shot out paint that went splattered onto the canvas field, made a Performapal face or a star.

"What the heck is he doing no-" Sawatari stopped as he was splattered with green paint as Yuya spoke. "All right everyone, come back! Let's call your friend out!" Yuya said as the monsters stopped playing and floated down as Yuya looked at his lone card. "Oh what's that, you want to join in too? Well, if you say so! Come on out! I Summon Performapal Undercover Hippo!"

From the summoning emerged a dark purple hippo with black sunglasses, a black hat and a black tuxedo while wielding a laser gun.

 **Performapal Undercover Hippo (LV 1/100/100)**

"Let's get started! With Undercover Hippo, I make a direct attack on BB hidden inside the fortress!" Yuya said and Sawatari spoke. "If you do that then a Gladiator Beast will come out again!"

"I activate Great Fortress's effect! I can Special Summon one Gladiator Beast inside of it with its effects negated and force my opponent to fight it! Go Andabatate! At this moment, its ATK becomes 1000 and its increased by 100 for each monster in the Fortress!" BB stated and Yuya spoke. "I'd knew you'd come out! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Performapal Guard Dance! During this turn, all Performapals cannot be destroyed in battle and the battle damage becomes 0!"

Undercover hippo avoided the sword slash and twirled with Andabatate before removing it's glasses to wink at the monster as Yuya continued. "Next up on the stage is Shieldrunner and with Art and Clean, he'll make a direct attack! Go for it"

Shieldrunner flown forward, firing paint as BB spoke. "When a opponent's monster attack using Great Fortress effect, I can Special Summon a Gladiator Beast and force them to battle! Go Gyzarzarus!" As the turret fired blue energy and Gyazarus shot out as his ATK was 1000 then increased to 3000.

"Huh, because there's one less monster inside that fortress, the ATK is also lowered by 1000!" Haruto said in surprise as Yuya continued. "Due to Performapal Guard Dance's effect, Shieldrunner isn't destroyed and the battle damage becomes 0!"

The two monsters stopped and twirled as Shieldrunner banged its drum and Gyazarus posed its muscles and Yuya spoke. "Now then, lets keep the show rolling! Go Odd-Eyes Unicorn!" and BB responded. "Great Fortress effect, Laquari is Summoned and forces them to battle! Go Laquari!" As the monster appeared to stop the charging unicorn and Yuya answered. "but due to Guard Dance's effect, no damage is dealt!"

Oddly, odd-Eyes Unicorn and Laquari started to tap dance before posing as Yuya continued. "Now then, I make a direct attack with Gong Cat!" and BB responded once more. "Great Fortress effect, I Special Summon Augustus and force the two to battle! Go Augustus!" and Yuya countered. "Due to Guard Dance's effect Gong Cat takes no damage!"

Augustus emerged and its ATK was 1000 as the tow monsters danced once more and Gogenzaka spoke. "Now Yuya has only Paralyzer Rhino left! If he attacks, he wins!" and Yuya spoke. "Now then, let's bring our last friend out! Go Paralyzer Rhino! Direct attack!"

"When my opponent performs a direct attack, I can Special Summon Gladiator Beast Noxius from my hand and force them to battle!" BB stated as a leopard garbed in dark blue armour appeared in DEF mode.

 **Gladiator Beast Noxius (LV 5/0/1000)**

"Dance to the effects of Guard Dance!" Yuya said as the two monsters twirled and posed as BB spoke. "I've avoided your attack this time, now you don't have anything else you can do!" and Yuya snapped his snapped. "The fun has just begun!" Yuya smiled as he said this.

Haruto looked up as the Gladiator Beast's and Performapal's were firing paint at each other but missed as the canvas area was getting even more decorated and Haruto place hands on his sides, having a smile on his face. " _This is something I never expected to see... Yuya, you just surprise me every time._ " Haruto admitted in his thoughts as BB emerged form his Fortress.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" BB asked in confusion as Yuya spoke. "Now then, I activate Guard Dance's other effect from the Graveyard! By banishing this card, all Performapals and my opponent's monsters are switched with their controllers!" Yuya said as the Performapal's carried BB out of the fortress and he fell face first into blue paint.

"Damn it! Don't laugh at me, what's so funny!?" BB asked angrily as the Performapal's laughed at his mishap and Yuya spoke. ""You don't have to force yourself to fight any more, because Duelling isn't something that should be forced on you! It's something for you to enjoy! Duelling is for making you and your opponent smile! I want make everyone smile here! I want them to enjoy true Duelling! You can stop Duelling to hurt people today! Form now on, you can Duel the way you want to!" Yuya stated and breathed before continuing.

"Now then, after all that playing, lets clean this mess up! I return Performapal Undercover Hippo to my Deck to activate the effect of Performapal Pendulum Art and Clean!" Yuya said as Undercover Hippo took it's hat off and bow before vanishing in white light as all the paint lit up and the monsters turned into their attributes of energy before shooting up into the air and converging, spreading out in a rainbow colours.

"I can stop Duelling to hurt people... today?" BB asked as Yuya spoke. "All Monsters Special Summoned this turn are destroyed!" Yuya said as five energy beams dissipated.

"Y-You idiot! If you destroy your own monsters too, you'll lose the effect of Great Fortress!" Sanders stated and Sawatari piped up. "Hey ! What have you been teaching them in these lessons?" as Gogenzaka added his own. "Great fortress's effect only activates when monsters are sent to the Graveyard!"

"Pendulum Monsters are instead of being sent to the Graveyard... go to the Extra Deck!" Haruto said and Jack spoke. "Pendulum is the language of Sakaki Yuya! Today you've shown me another wonderful Entertainment Duel!"

Yuya walked up to BB, arms spread "Now, then, all that's left is for you to end this BB." Yuya said and BB tearfully answered. "Due to Great Fortress's effect, I take 500 points of damage for each monster sent to the Graveyard!" A burst of colourful energy exploded underneath BB as his LP hit 0.

 **BB: 0  
Jack: 500  
Yuya: 600  
Haruto: 3000**

"I've hurt so many people..." BB said, kneeled over as Yuya approached him. "You'll have plenty of chances to atone after, because now, you're back to who you truly want to be!"

"Who I... truly want to be..." BB said and Yuya nodded. "Yeah! And the people who've been turned into cards... I'll... I will find a way to bring them back!" Yuya said, tears escaping his eyes a she wiped them away with his arm.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" BB cried into his hands in apology as Sanders spoke up, eh was restrained by the students from the stands. "Entertainment Duelling!? Don't think that teaming up with a bunch of weaklings will allow you to escape the Academia's wrath! The next assassin who is after you from the Professor will eb your end!" Sanders said before being taken away.

"Hurry up and go Yuya!" jack said, helping Gogenzaka stand with Sawatari, using their shoulders as support as Gogenzaka spoke. "You and Haruto save Serena and Yuzu!" and Sawatari added his own tow cents. "We'll be right behind you in no time!"

"Yeah, let's go Haruto!" Yuya said and Haruto walked up beside Yuya. "Right, let's go ahead!" and a student approached the two. "I'll guide you tot he surface!" the two followed after the student to the surface ro rather, the Academia itself.

* * *

Finally! That was a chapter and half! I wanted to get this Gladiator Beast Duel over and done with! ARC-V has also ended with a bang, I can safely say it's become my number two! I won't spoil anything and neither should you lot, let everyone experience it for themselves! I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	34. Chapter 34: The Dragon's Wrath!

Welcome to Chapter 34 which is a special treat and a celebration for ARC-V's finale! After I written up the last Chapter and seeing what came up next, I just couldn't stop myself as this is where I had plans for canon to change ever so slightly once again! Let's answer some reviews!

 **Elvisfonz23**

Awesome chpter I really like how they were climbing up the mountain and the duel with BB was epic and I like how jack made his entrance in the duel as well. I cant wait to see how Haruto and Yuya saved Serena and Yuzu. I wonder if he will have to duel her to help change her mind and also looking forward to the other mysteries. This is one of my favourite stories and amazing work on it too.

 **Stardust:** Well, here's that chapter to see what does happen!

 **Tobias97**

I sure hope you'll use Serena and the other girls more than Arc V did. I was really disappointed that none of them appeared for the last episodes

 **Stardust:** Well, technically or rather spiritually, the other girls did appear in the last episode but you are right about the others not being used as much.

 **darkwarp**

nice duel as always i understand haruto with the gladiator beasts they can be a real pain to fight in a duel and even more so when you combo them with the x sabers and lets just say i ran into that said combo and i got destroyed in 4 turns after that duel i took a good brake from dueling and when i got back to dueling again i didn't let it hold me back and i was playing the game fine great chapter keep up the great work stardust and what i thought of the end of arc v it was perfect btw i'm not much of a writer but i made my own red eyes duelist oc on my profile it needs some work but i think i got him pretty much set for an story around the first series/gx timeline let me know what you think of it and again keep up the great work stardust

 **Stardust:** Well, I find Gladiator Beasts real annoyign as the opponent tags them out and then its remembering who has what effect and which is more dangerous or when they'll contact fuse the, so I decided to pas son my ever loving hate of Gladiator Beasts to Haruto. I wont' give any spoilers or my views of the finale until we reach that specific Chapter!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK!

Stardust: Again, loving the positive comments!

 **HunterHQ**

Can't wait for the tag duel against Selena and Ruri and then Odd eyes raging dragon's debut. Also maybe Haruto would stay behind to look after Shun while Yuya runs ahead and gets caught?

Since raging dragon destroys all cards on the field it will be perfect to exemplify Yuya getting out of control and even turning on his teammate in the process of winning the duel.

 **Stardust:** Oh wait and see what's in store here!

 **Guest**

I like this chapter and I can't wait for the next chapter and the tag battle Haruto and Yuya vs Ruri and Serena. Since the series is over, are you going to continue to update on Sunday and Wednesday or update everyday now?

 **Stardust:** I'm going to update whenever I can, give or take maybe 4 or 5 days to space it out.

 **The Jagdpanther**

Very good chapter. Sorry I'm not one to use a lot of words.

 **Stardust:** So long as it's positive and encouragement, that all I need!

 **ScalchopWarrior**

Well...let's see... I liked the duel... WOO! Review done!

 **Stardust:** I should hope so! Took me three days of writing for that one!

 **LucasVAMP**

What a great chapter , I never get disappointed with you , I really like the way you used dragon lords. I Really want to see what lies ahead , keep the awesome work , like always I'm on hype.

 **Stardust:** Dragon lords is a nifty treat so save your monsters, granted, it's not a Quick-Play like Silver's Cry but it helps!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Yuya and the group finally made their attack on the Academia as Reiji, Reira and Sora separate off from the team, however the remaining members are led into a trap and have to participate in a Survival Duel where the losers will be carded, even to the Academia's own students, however, a unknown 13th participant joins the fray, carding anybody he preys upon a sit turns out to be Battle Beast, a savage feral Duelist who manages to card Crow and easily handles a three on one Duel where Gogenzaka falls and almost been carded had it not been for the timely arrival of Jack Atlad's methods, in the end, BB was only protecting himself and with Yuya's Entertainment Duelling, changes not only BB's personality but those of the elite students, now Haruto and Yuya advance onwards to the surface.

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 5, Light of Hope]**

 **Zetsubō no umi tojiru tobira  
(A sea of despair, a sealed door)**

The camera pans down to show blue skies with white clouds here and there and then the camera panned back out through the clouds before showing the a body of ocean where the Academia stood before the title card appeared in a flash, obscuring the view of the castle-like building.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Ayc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Ikubaku mo naku kieru hikari, amaku sasayaku kurayami  
(An uncounted fading light, the sweet whispers of darkness.)**

Haruto was standing at a harbour, looking out to the ocean as the wind blown, his jacket fluttering in in the wind as he had a pensive look upon his features as he he looked out tot he sea as faint images of Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri appeared in the distance.

 **Niritsuhaihan de madō kanjō, docchi darō wakaranai  
(These emotions torn by antinomy,Which one is it? I don't know.)**

Yuya and Yuto lined up by side by side, Yuya on the left, Yuto on the right as the camera pans up to reveal Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon flying together in uniform before merging together as a shadowed Dragon with five orange energy wings and the right side of it's maw in volcanic lines. radiated a purple aura before it's dual coloured eyes flashed before a blue fire enveloped it and the fleeting image of a maniacal face appeared briefly.

 **Chikara makase ni nejifusedomo, nani ga kawaru tte'n darō  
(Forcing everything with strength. Surely something will change, won't it?)**

Yugo punches the air before him as Yuri gracefully moved his right arm as their two dragons, Clear Wing and Starve Venom clashed in the sky, creating sparks each other sparks between them before they pulled back and changed into their evolved forms, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon and Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon before the two clashed again, causing a bright light to appear.

 **Dōshitemo ai kyanto ai kyanto ugokenai  
(But why "I can't, I can't." cannot move.)**

Asuka stood with Yusho on the deck of a ship as Kaito was on the bow, facing off against Dennis as Yusho had a look of concern as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon was about to fight Trapeze Magician.

 **Tsunagaru tsunageru ai no ne koto no ha  
(The connected, the intertwining, the sounds of love, and our words)**

Haruto turned around quickly as if he expected something to happen behind him as he had a surprised expression on his face, standing in a green light and surrounding him in a square formation were Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, their backs facing all sides of him as they held hands, boxing him in as small yellow squares fluttered down all around them as the camera panned up to reveal Akaba Leo.

 **Karuma wo idaite nigenai datte  
(Though bound by karma, I won't run away,)**

The camera pans across the faces of Edo, Mamoru and Gloira and Grace along with Kaito, Ryoga, Asuka and Yusho appeared before changing to blue skies as Kurosaki's serious expression turned to a smile as the camera panned out.

 **Boku no koto koeru no wa boku dake shika nai'n dakara  
(Since the only one who can surpass me is myself)**

Yuya leapt off the building with a new pair of shoes as ankle wheels came down and activated in a yellow hue as Yuya was accelerated forward and then spiralling down a rainbow road.

 **Ashita wo tsukuru no wa nikushimi nanka janai  
(To grasp tomorrow, is not hatred or its kind.)**

Haruto activated his Duel Disk and fanned out four cards before playing them as numerous flashes of light occurred as behind him was Archfiend Skull Dragon, Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon, Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon and finally Falling Meteor Black Dragon. As above them, were Yuzu, Rin, Ruri and Serena respectively.

 **Egao de hito wa tsuyoku naru  
(Smiles make people became strong)**

Yuya leapt in and he had an arm around Haruto's neck before grinning and activated Smile World as numerous smiling faces appeared in a wonderful splash of colour.

 **Yami wo kakiwake susume  
(Slash through the darkness, push forth)**

Haruto had a surprised look on his face before composing himself as he was facing against someone and he activated a card then a fiery blue flame engulfed him before revealing him donning the armour of Lord of the Red and charged fourth at the camera, armed raised to deliver a punch.

 **Tsurai toki koso warae  
(Even in the toughest time, smile.)**

Kurosaki and Yugo stood side by side, divided by a panel between them, Yugo having a faint image of Rin above him and Kurosaki with the Sayaka and Ruri.

 **Ai du birību in maiserufu  
(I do believe in myself)**

Yuya gave a smile and winked before snapping his fingers as the darkened area was in lit up like a fairground with smiling faces.

 **Shinjiterunda  
(I'll surely believe)**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Red-Eyes Flare Dragon reared their heads back before unleashing their respective attacks, causing as multicoloured explosion the illuminated the are as below on the ground was a stands where audience members would sit in at the circus as small fire lights rained down upon the stands.

 **Hajimaru! Shōtaimu!  
(Start now! Showtime!)**

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 34  
The Dragon's Wrath**

-Academia-

Haruto and Yuya followed the Academia student up a flight of stairs leading out of the underground arena and the student pointed up. "if you're looking for your friends, they should be in the Experiment Tower." the student said and Yuya spoke. "Thank you! Haruto, let's go!"

Haruto nodded and followed behind Yuya however, unbeknownst to the two, the student gave a grin and Haruto and Yuya soon came to a big hallway and in front of them, were two doors of metal that had black and yellow tape over both of them.

"Which one is the Experiment Room?" Yuya asked and Haruto looked at the two doors. "They seem to be separate rooms, Yuya, I'll take the right door, you take the left , if we find Yuzu or Serena we can tell the other as I doubt they'd be in the same room." Haruto suggested and Yuya nodded.

"Right, we'll see each other soon." Yuya said and Haruto nodded and walked to the right door as Yuya took the left and both doors opened up and Haruto stepped inside and heard it close behind him and inside was big tube with some green oval shapes floating in them, three each on each side of the room while there was glass containers carrying some sort of canisters.

"What kind of experiments are they doing in here?" Haruto asked himself as his eyes adjusted to the light from the monitors and he heard footsteps. " _Someone else is in here..._ " Haruto thought and when the person came to light, he recognized who it was.

"R-Rin?!" Haruto said in surprise as Rin looked at Haruto, an unsure expression upon her features. "Who are you?" Rin asked cautiously and Haruto ran up to her. "it's me, Haruto, remember?"

"H-Haruto?" Rin asked before her eyes widened slightly. "I remember, it's nice to meet you in person." Rin said in relief and Haruto looked at her. "Weren't you captured by the Academia though?"

"Oh, Yugo came and saved me... but right now, he cannot move, so I decided to go ahead and get help." Rin said with a small nod. " _Yugo? That's the guy who duelled Serena back in the Synchro Dimension._ " Haruto thought and spoke. "Well, I'll be more than happy to help, lets go!"

Rin nodded. "This way." Rin walked Haruto towards the exit on the other side but she paused suddenly and Haruto wondered what the problem was. "You okay Rin?" Haruto asked and Rin raised her left arm.

"G _et back!_ " Haruto's mind suddenly said, sounding like Rin and he jumped back instinctively as Rin turned around, Duel Disk activated as it was a sword like field with a purple blade and her facial expression was more crueller. "Duel me!"

" _Even her tone has changed completely, she's like somebody entirely different so what on earth happened?_ " Haruto thought in confusion as Rin spoke. "Hurry up Haruto, I'll turn you into a card personally!" Rin said with sadistic tone.

" _No doubt about it, she must be under whoever is controlling Serena!_ " Haruto thought as Rin spoke. "Hurry up!" and Haruto responded. "Damn it... Hang on Rin, I'll get you back to who you were!" Haruto's Disk activated.

"Field Magic: Cross Over." Haruto's disk stated as the enlarged Action Card appeared and the clear blue platforms before the huge Action Card shattered into many others.

"DUEL!"

 **Haruto: 4000  
Rin: 4000**

"I'll go first! I Summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in ATK mode!" Haruto said as summoning circle appeared and from it was a miniature version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

 **Red-Eyes Wyvern (LV 4/1800/1600)**

"Next, I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Haruto stated as a face down card appeared behind Wyvern.

"My turn, I draw." Rin said as she drawn her sixth card and picked a card out form her hand. "I activate the Spell Card, Wind-Calling Bell Chime, with this I can Special Summon a monster from my Deck that has the same name as Wind Witch – Ice Bell in my hand." Rin stated, revealing the said card as blue energy gathered into the Spell card before unleashing a mini-tornado which dispersed to reveal a a woman wearing a purple witch hat as her hair mostly dark blue with the ends curled while the front right of her hair was pink and her eyes were clearly seen under the hair being blue and pink, her attire was a frilly dress with a huge pink ribbon on her chest as she wore a half-skirt and wore purple heels but the most notable thing was she was riding a crystal wand with a flower like crystal as the brush section the lower half being orange while the middle layer was dark blue the petals crystal as she gave a small laugh.

 **Wind Witch – Ice Bell (LV 3/1000/0)**

"Now I Normal Summon the Ice Bell in my hand!" Rin stated as the same monster appeared only her hair and boots were a light blue.

 **Wind Witch – Ice Bell (LV 3/1000/0)**

"During the turn this Monster is Normal or Special Summoned, I can inflict 500 damage to my opponent the first one's effect activates!" Rin said as the first Ice Bell created a ice wand and pointed it at Haruto as w cyclone of wind came straight at him as he crossed his arms as he took the damage.

"I activate the second one's effect!" Rin said as another gust of wind hit Haruto, further decreasing his LP. " _This wind is quite cold!_ " Haruto thought as he uncrossed his arms.

"When there are two or more Wind Witches on my field, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Wind Witch -Snow Bell from my hand." Rin said as from a snowball, it broke apart to reveal a rather impressive sphere encrusted with blue diamonds and feather wings.

 **Wind Witch – Snow Bell (LV 1/100/100)**

"Tuner Monster... It can't already be...!" Haruto started to say as Rin cut him off. "I tune my two level 3 Ice Bells to my Level 1 Snow Bell!" Snow bell transformed into a star of light before becoming a singular green Synchro Ring as the two Ice Bells became transparent eventually, six white stars that aligned before a burst of light occurred.

" _ **Wind of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything way! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Wind Witch – Winter Bell!"**_

From the light emerged dark blue humanoid figure, it's head was shaped similarly to a dolphin's body while it's arms were light blue mechanical fins, it's lower body was a huge dark green sphere and it through it's lower half was mechanical fin similar to that of a rudder that extend far back and it's body glowed in light crystals in the cracks.

 **Wind Witch – Winter Bell (LV 7/2400/2000)**

" _That's that same ATK as my Red-Eyes._ " Haruto thought as Rin continued. "Winter Bell's effect activates! Once per turn, I can target a Level 4 or lower monster in my graveyard and activate its effect! I choose Ice Bell! I inflict 500 damage to my opponent!" Rin stated as a faint image of Ice Bell appeared and was absorbed into the sphere body Winter Bell's lower half swayed back and forth, creating a ringing sound before a gust of wind hit Haruto.

"Battle! Winter Bell attacks Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Rin called out as icicles spears fired from the wingspan of her monster and Haruto watched as Red-Eyes Wyvern was destroyed. "I activate my Trap! Defense Draw! I reduce the battle damage I would take to zero and in exchange, I get to draw a card!" Haruto said, drawing as a energy sphere protected him from the back-draft of the attack.

" _That was too close for comfort! Huh? Argh!_ " Haruto held the side of his head, it felt like there was a headache forming and he saw a glimpse of Yuya in the same room as he was in except he only had three face-down cards and no monsters on his field while form his side, there was a humanoid sparrow-like woman in dark blue and pink before his vision returned to normal.

"I set one card and end my turn." Rin finished as enlarged card appeared behind her monster. And Haruto grimaced and placed two finger son his Deck. "My turn! Draw!"

 **Haruto: 2500  
Rin: 4000**

" _1500 effect damage straight out of nowhere, that's ruthless..._ " Haruto thought and spoke. "I Summon The Black Stone of Legend in attack mode!" Haruto said as the familiar big dark red jewel appeared in front of him.

"I activate my Stone's effect! I can send him to the Graveyard and Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my Deck so come on out!" Haruto called out as the Stone glowed brightly and disappeared and in its place was Haruto's signature monster.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"I activate the Spell Card, Supervise! I equip this to my Red-Eyes and with it, I can get him to activate his effect!" Haruto said and Rin spoke. "I activate the Trap Card, Bewildering Wind! With it, your monster loses its effect and halve of its ATK!"

"What!?" Haruto said in surprise as a dark wind blown over Red-Eyes and it looked weakened and Haruto looked up at his Dragon. "Red-Eyes!" Haruto said in corned and Haruto looked back to Rin, her face was still had a mean look upon it.

" _Damn, I was hoping to boost my Dragon's ATK and deal damage to her through Red-Eyes's effect."_ Haruto thought and picked a card out from his hand. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Rin stated and drawn her card and glanced at it. "Battle! Winter Bell attack Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Rin declared and Haruto crossed his arms as an explosion occurred and he took 1250 damage. "I activate Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in my hand! When a Level 7 or lower 'Red-Eyes' monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon this guy in DEF mode but not only that, he resurrects the destroyed monster in the same battle position! Return to the field Red-Eyes!"

A summoning circle appeared as a smaller Red-Eyes monster appeared looking more primal than Wyvern as all the ends of it's black scales were shading of red.

 **Red-Eyes Retro Dragon (LV 4/1700/1600)  
Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Call of the Wind Witch! I can Special Summon a monster from my hand with a lower level than that of the targeted monster! I choose to Summon Parasite Fusioner!" Rin stated as her new monster appeared that looked like it had a hard brown shell and it had six limbs with its wrists being big pink spheres and it's hands one sharp blade for each appendage, it had two feelers and six small spheres, possibly it's eyes as it had a tail with two green wavy strings.

 **Parasite Fusioner (LV 1/0/0)**

" _W-What is that monster!? It doesn't look like anything remotely similar to her monsters so far! And it gives me the creeps_ " Haruto thought as Rin continued. "When Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, using it as a material, I can Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card!"

"A Fusion Summon without a Fusion Card!?" Haruto asked in surprise as Rin continued. "I fuse together my Winter Bell and Parasite Fuisioner!" Rin said as the two monsters entered into a Fusion Vortex.

" _ **Sound of the wind wind through the snow! Combine with the inner voice and intensify the ringing bells! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The crystal bell that sounds solemnly! Wind Witch – Crystal Bell!"**_

Haruto noted a dark aura escaping form Rin's body as a huge icicle formed out of the ground and inside it was a monster as its eyes glowed, the icicle shattering apart as from the top, it had three raindrop like objects being light blue as the inside were black with purple lines, the arms were the same as her previous monster except a light shade of blue, the monster's human part of the body was a dark green while her lower half was a huge open like sphere with a elaborate pattern of purple wings etched on it and golden protrusions around the dress as in the space open was a floating long blue crystal.

 **Wind Witch - Crystal Bell (LV 8/2800/2400)**

"Parasite Fusioner is equipped to the Fusion monster that sued it as material!" Rin said as parasite Fusion attached itself to Crystal Bell's right breast as the monsters pink eyes glowed brightly as the monster glowed in a dark purple black aura.

" _That parasite must be what's controlling her! It acts the same way for her monster!_ " Haruto thought as Rin spoke. "Battle! Crystal Bell attacks Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Rin called out and Haruto pressed a button "I activate my Trap card! Route Change! I halve Crystal Bell's ATK and switch it another monster I control! SO the new target of your attack will be my Retro Dragon!"

Crystal Bell let loose a dark tornado at Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon however it gotten smaller as Red-Eyes Retro Dragon flew up and guarded against the attack as it then repelled it as Rin taken 200 damage.

"I activate Crystal Bell's effect, Once per turn, I can target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard and sue its effect I target ice Bell and deal 500 damage!" Rin said as a gust of wind came once again and Haruto braced himself before being flung back and he groaned as Rin walked a few steps forward.

"What now, you have 750 LP and I have way more LP, it's obvious you have no chance at winning right? Just Hurry up and surrender." Rin said and Haruto pushed himself up. "Sorry, but once I make a promise to someone, I intend to keep it." Haruto said

"...Try to prove it, I end my turn." Rin said and Haruto heard some footsteps and he looked to see the door behind him open as he looked, seeing it was Yuzu. "Yuzu! You're alright, where's Serena?" Haruto asked in relief but Yuzu walked by him and stood beside Rin.

"Duel me, if you defeat us in a Duel, we'll tell you where she is!" Yuzu said and she was uncharacteristically outspoken as she activated her Duel Disk a sit spoke. "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP."

 **Haruto: 750  
Rin: 3800  
Yuzu: 2000**

"What's going on? Gah!" Haruto put a hand over half his face as he saw Serena standing alongside Ruri as Yuya stood with a grey skeleton garbed in a red tailcoat scarf and wielding a medieval spear held together with rope and a old shield as one of its Overlay Units was surrounding it.

"My turn." Yuzu stated and picked out a card. "I Summon Parasite Fusioner from my hand." Yuzu stated as the familiar insect-like creature appeared.

 **Parasite Fusioner (LV 1/0/0)**

" _It's that monster again! Yuzu must be under whoever is controlling Rin as well!_ " Haruto thought as Yuzu continued. "I activate the Continuous Spell card, Parasite Plant." Yuzu said as the whole room lit up with purple lighting and the big tubes and glass boxes to reveal their contents more clearly.

"What is this room?" Haruto asked, looking around a little before his attention came back to Yuzu. "I'll be borrowing your monster Rin." and Rin responded. "Fine, use it however you wish."

"The turn Parasite Plant is activated, I can send a card equipped with Parasite Fusioner and a Parasite Fusioner I control to the Graveyard and perform a Fusion Summon!"

" ** _Solemn rings that vibrate in the everlasting darkness, become one with the inner voice and be reborn into a new power! Fusion Summon! Reigning over all! Queen that devours one senses! Level 8! Parasite Queen!_ "**

From a purple melding of the two monsters emerged something that looked like it belonged to a horror film as its fat body with six stubby-like legs, it's upper half was that like a caterpillar's with exposed innards and finally it's head looked like a cross between a grasshoppers with talons on it's maw as it's shell was dark blue with red markings, the side of it's caterpillar like body being green and it's centre was orange.

 **Parasite Queen (LV 8/1800/1800)**

" _...What in all creation is that thing!?_ " Haruto thought in shock as Yuzu continued. "Parasite Fusioner that was sent to the Graveyard by Parasite Plant becomes a Equip Card and each one increases ATK by 300!" Parasite Queen glowed before two Parasite Fusioners attached themselves to her in the innards that were exposed as it's ATK increased to 2400.

"Battle! Parasite Queen attacks Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Yuzu stated with a grin and Haruto was confused by why. " _Their attack is the same... why would she...?I" H_ aruto thought and saw Yuzu moved and jumped onto one of the clear blue platforms and Haruto heard a voice in his head, again it was familiar, sounding suspiciously like Yuzu's. _"Haruto! Get an Action Card!_ "

Haruto turned and leapt up two platforms as Yuzu spoke. "Action Magic: Flame Chain, your monster loses 400 ATK points." Yuzu said Parasite Queen launched acid at Red-Eyes and Haruto snagged a card. "Action Magic: Miracle! I negate Red-Eyes's destruction and take halve the battle damage!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes let out a groan before Haruto felt a powerful course as he fell to the floor, taking 200 damage as he pushed himself up onto his knees.

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuzu stated with a smile and an enlarged face down card appeared behind the Queen. "You aren't even a threat to the Academia." Yuzu said with hands on her hips, eyes closed in a condescending tone..

"Y-Yuzu, you aren't even part of the Academia to begin with, remember Yuzu! Remember how we came to rescue you!" Haruto pleaded as Yuzu opened her eyes. "I remember, but now, that is a thing of the past."

Haruto looked at Yuzu in surprise, standing up. "Huh?" and Yuzu nodded her head towards the big cylinders. "Look there." Haruto turned to look as Yuzu spoke. "Inside there are the bugs that the Doctor of the Academia are cultivating."

"Doctor?!" Haruto gasped and Yuzu continued. "Academia's famous scientist." Yuzu answered and Haruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "So, he's the one controlling you and the others!?" and Yuzu pointed to her head. "And one of the bugs... is living right in here and another in living inside Serena's head as well!"

Haruto felt something threaten to come up his throat as he placed a hand over his mouth and gulped, pushing it back down and Rin spoke. "Look at that pale face he's making! We've been reborn thanks to the Doctor, it's the greatest thing to happen to us!" Rin said with happiness.

"Just give up, Serena won't ever come back." Yuzu stated calmly and Haruto felt a new emotion filling his body, he barely touched it when he duelled against Solo but it was bubbling up inside of him. "Be quiet!" The girls were silent as Haruto continued, his facial features making him frown.

"How dare you do that to Serena... Yuzu... I won't ever forgive your Doctor for turning you into this!" Haruto said before placed a hand over his face as he saw the Duel Yuya was having had changed and now, Yuya was replaced by someone with blue and grey hair. " _This must be... Yuto!_ " Haruto thought and shook it off, regaining his senses.

"My turn!" Haruto said, drawing his card, his hand at two.

 **Haruto: 550  
Rin: 3800  
Yuzu: 2000**

"I activate Dragon's Gift! I target one level 4 or lower Monster on my field and reduce its ATK and DEF to zero and it'll be destroyed and inflict damage equal to its ATK when my turn ends should it remain on the field, however, in exchange, I get to draw card equal to it's Level! Retro Dragon is Level 4 so I draw four more cards then I play Equality! I target my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon and change it's Level to Red Black Flare Dragon's whose Level 7! I Overlay My Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and red-Eyes Retro Dragon!" Haruto called out as the two monsters became dark purple energy before entering an Xyz Vortex and Haruto's eyes changed pink.

" _ **Dragon with eternal flames, descend now and show the world your potential! Xyz Summon! Rank 7, Take flight! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"**_

From the exploding vortex emerged a dragon with a edgy metal sheen as it's wingspan was a dark crimson red but more notably, it's wings also had an exhaust port that blazed out orange fire like you'd see on a hog then it's dual tails also emitted a blazing orange fire, adorning the new dragon's chest was a dragon head while the dragon's spiky body from before was even more spikier and danger and it's mouth had a orange hue, ready to unleash its flames.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon (R 7/2800/2400/OU: 2)**

Haruto continued. "I'm not done yet! I activate Card of Red Jewel! I send my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the Graveyard to draw two more cards!" Haruto said and looked at them. "I activate One For One! I discard my Necro Gardna and Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Maiden with Eyes of Red from my Deck!" Beside Haruto was a black haired woman with long red hair like Kushina Uzumaki as her face was lightly freckled, her eyes were a striking crimson red while her garb was normal brown skirt that has Red-Eyes Black Dragon etched in on the sides.

 **Maiden with Eyes of Red (LV 1/0/0)**

"I activate Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's effect! I detach one Overlay Unit and Special Summon a Red-Eyes from my Graveyard and at this moment, I Special Summon the detached Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Come back!" Haruto said as his ace returned, floating alongside it's Xyz counterpart.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

Rin took a step back. "A Tuner Monster!? It can't be...!" and Haruto spoke clearly, hie eyes flashing orange."I Tune the Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with Level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Red!" Haruto called out as Maiden nodded her head slightly before flying forth and became one green Synchro Ring as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon flown into it, becoming seven white stars before a flash of light occurred.

" _ **With a Maiden's prayer, the Black Dragon evolves to new heights! Synchro Summon! Descend from the sky and show us your new power! Level 8! Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"**_

Emerging from the light was a much more improved version of the ordinary Red-Eyes, it's wingspan was completely see-through while it's head's horns were more spikier and it's body had additional scales, almost like a ribcage while it's claws and feet were more sharpened but slimmer and finally, it's tail being more scaly.

 **Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon (LV 8/2800/2000)**

"I'm going to beat this Doctor and then I'm going to release you all from this madness! Boost me up Spirit Dragon!" Haruto said and Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon lowered its claw and thrown Haruto up a he grabbed an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Distraction! If my opponent controls only one monster, I can destroy that target! Goodbye Parasite Queen!" Haruto said an energy shot fired out of the Action Card and Yuzu spoke. "That's not going to happen! Parasite Fusioner's monster effect activates! I send it to the Graveyard to negate the destruction!" Yuzu stated as she removed a card and sent it to the Graveyard as one of the Parasite Fusioners detached itself and took the blast.

"I activate Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's effect! When a card effect triggers, the controller takes 500 damage!" Haruto said Red-Eyes Flare Metal let loose a fireball at Yuzu took taken the damage.

"At this time Parasite Queen loses 300 ATK." Yuzu stated with a smile as Parasite Queen had 2100 ATK and Haruto landed on the ground. " and that's another 500 Damage!" Yuzu taken the damage as Haruto continued. "it can even send itself to the Graveyard to prevent destruction... what a tenacious bug." Haruto said and thought. _"But with this the damage will be higher..._ "

"Battle! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon attacks Parasite Queen! Full Throttle Fire Blast!" Haruto called out as reared its head back before letting loose a powerful flame as without warning both Yuzu and Rin moved and Rin grabbed an Action Card. "Action Magic: Power Drain! This card negates all the opponent's monsters effects until the end of this turn so long as there is at least two Action Cards in any Graveyard and it cannot be negated any other way! I target both Dragon's!"

"And to add, I activate Action Magic: Encore! I target Flame Chain in my Graveyard and force your Red-eyes to lose 400 ATK and at this moment, I activate Parasite Queen's effect! When she is targeted for an attack, an equipped Parasite Fusioner can re-equip itself to that monster who loses 800 ATK as her ATK remains the same for every Parasite Fusioner on the field!" The remaining Parasite Fusioner leapt off and attached itself to Red-Eyes's chest.

" _Red-Eyes ATK is now 1600 while Queen's is 2100! This Parasite is more difficult to get rid of then I first thought and they are working together while I'm just one person!_ " Haruto thought and Yuzu spoke. "I activate the Trap, Power Parasite! A Parasite Fusioner in the Graveyard equips itself to Parasite Queen and it gains 300 ATK with Power Parasite until the end of this turn!"

"2700 ATK?!" Haruto said and thought. " _This is bad, I can't stop my attack! If it connects, I'm finished! Let's see...!_ " Haruto looked at his hand and cursed. " _I don't have anything in my hand to stop an attack.. wait...!_ " Haruto realized and jumped up the platforms and saw an Action Card and grabbed it. "Action Magic: Blizzard Bind! I end the Battle Phase!"

Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon pulled back and retreated as Yuzu spoke. "Impressive, you barely managed to avoid that one."

Haruto wiped the sweat forming with his arm as his heartbeat slowed down from the tense moment as he held his three remaining cards. " _That Parasite Monster still has 2700 and right now my Dragon's effects are negated and my Spirit Dragon's protection will only last until the end of Rin's next turn when tis effect comes back and my LP aren't exactly healthy either._ " Haruto glanced at his Duel Disk that shown the difference in LP.

 **Haruto: 550  
Rin: 3800  
Yuzu: 1000**

" _No matter what, I got to hold on...! For the girls!_ " Haruto thought and picked a card. "I set one card face down and end my turn and at this moment, Power Drain's effect ends." Haruto stated as Parasite Queen's ATK changed to 2400 since Power Parasite's effect ended Parasite Queen and Red-Eyes each had a Parasite equipped on them.

"My turn!" Rin stated, drawing. "I activate Parasite Plant's effect! I take one Parasite Fusioner from my Deck and equip it to Parasite Queen and take control of it!" Rin stated and Haruto's eyes widened as the Queen now had two Parasite Fusioners attached. " _They switched a monster who has 2700 ATK?!" Haruto_ thought in surprise and spoke. "Since you activated a card effect Red eyes takes 500 damage off your LP., for each effect that occurred so, with Plant, Parasite's equipping and your Queen's increased ATK that's 1500!"

Yuzu jumped and she went for an Action Card and grabbed it. "Action Magic: Encore! I activate power Drain's effect once again so your Red-eyes won't be inflicting any more damage!" Yuzu stated as red aura surrounded both Dragon's again, sealing their effects.

"Now I activate Double Parasitic Rebirth! I target all the Parasite Fusioner monsters in mine and Yuzu's Graveyard and equip them to one of my opponent's monsters! I target Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon" Rin stated as a Parasite Fusion appeared from a dark cloud and attached itself to Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon decreasing its ATK further as it now lost 1600 ATK, putting it at 1200 while Parasite Queen's became 3000

" _its defenses have increased now!_ " Haruto thought as Rin spoke. "Battle! Parasite Queen attack Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" Rin stated and Haruto looked around as the acid blast came at Red-Eyes and he pressed a button. "I activate Ambush Shield! I tribute off Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon and add its DEF points to Red-Eyes's attack points! Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon has 200 DEF points so now my Flare Metal's ATK is 3200!"

Rin saw another Action Card and grabbed it. "Action Magic: Candy Coat, I switch your Dragon to DEF Mode!" Rin said as Red-eyes roared as it crossed it's arms and Haruto spoke. "I activate Parasite Fusioner's effect! When the monster would be destroyed, I send it to the Graveyard to avoid destruction!" Haruto said a s red barrier appeared and Rin spoke.

"Not yet! Quick Play Spell! Parasitic Manoeuvrer! Parasite Queen gets to attack again!" Rin stated as Haruto gasped as Red-Eyes was hit with the acid and Haruto dove to the side as where he once stood, the acid actually burnt through the ground.

" _...Is that attack a real one!?_ " Haruto thought in surprise as Rin spoke. "I set one card and end my turn!" and Haruto paid attention to the two girls, unaware he had something crawling on his shoulder as Yuzu spoke. "My turn!" Yuzu stated, drawing a card.

 **Haruto: 550  
Rin: 2300  
Yuzu: 1000**

"I use Parasite Plants effect! I equip a Parasite Fusioner form my Deck and take control of Parasite Queen whose ATK increases by another 300!" Yuzu stated with a smile as Haruto took an instinctive step back as Queen now had 3300 ATK.

" _This is bad!_ " Haruto thought and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head and he collapsed immediately.

-?-

Haruto found himself an empty valley with many mountains and the skies a clear blue and Haruto looked around. "Where... am I? I was Duelling then..." Haruto walked and he saw four people, two were standing while the other two sat on rocks, he recognized them. "Yuzu! Serena! Rin! Ruri!" Haruto ran forward and the girls turned.

"Haruto!" Yuzu said as she got up and hugged him and Haruto was taken aback by it and Yuzu let go. "Sorry, I just didn't know when I'd see anyone again." Yuzu apologized and Haruto waved his hand. "It's alright, though... where are we?"

Ruri spoken up, put a hand to her chest. "More than likely, we're inside your mind." Ruri said and Haruto looked at her. "Huh, what does that mean?" and Rin spoke up. "Remember when you met me? At that time, you were actually inside my mind when I was under that the control of that bug."

"Wait... but that means I was in Ruri's mind when I saw her but I never interacted with Yuzu or Serena at all." Haruto said as he thought back, arms crossed and Serena put a hand on her hip. "Not exactly, remember when I duelled against Yugo in the Friendship Cup? A voice told me to not pick up that Action Card which I suspected something was off, now I had to a chance to think back on it, it sounded a lot like you."

Yuzu then spoke up. "And when I arrived in the Fusion Dimension, it felt like I wasn't alone before Asuka came." and Haruto looked at her. "Well, I was kind of with you though... I'm not sure how or why this is happening." Haruto said and Yuzu put her hands together. With a relieved look upon her face."I knew it! My feeling back then wasn't something I imagined!"

"Moving on, you say we're in my mind, why now?" and Serena gave a sigh and spoke. "You've probably been overtaken by one of those bugs, it seems to suppress the host's personality and brings out their more wicked side."

Haruto's face paled and he ran a hand over his face. "Oh god... I got one of those... things in my head!?" Haruto said in hsock and nobody said a thing. "...I want to throw up now..." Haruto mumbled and Rin spoke.

"We tried to overcome the Parasite's influence but it's almost impossible, I almost killed Yugo because of it..." Rin said sadly and Ruri too spoken. "Same with Kaito... if my brother hadn't arrived when he did, who knows what could of happened."

Serena took a seat on a rock. "And me and Ruri are being controlled and fighting against Yuya, he'll probably fall into the same trap you did." Serena said and Ruri nodded. "Yeah, even Yuto tried to help but..."

"Okay, so we're trapped and got no way to communicate with anyone... damn I'll never forgive this Doctor for doing this to you all." Haruto cursed in anger as the girl bracelets shone and Haruto looked as his red shone a bright red. Before the girls eyes Haruto vanished in a red light.

"W-Where did he go?" Ruri asked in concern and Serena looked up at the skies as they were darkening. "I don't know, but... I get the feeling Haruto will save us from this madman...," Serena said and Yuzu spoke up. "Serena, you sure seem to like Haruto a lot."

Serena shook her head and looked away,a faint tinge of red coming across her cheeks. "I-I don't know what you mean!" and Rin had hands on her hips, bent forward. "Come on girl, admit it, you're happy someone's coming to get you!"

Serena looked away. "I-Idiots... the lot of you..." Serena stuttered and Ruri gave a small laugh and put a hand to her mouth that made an oh, realizing something. "This is.. the first time I'm actually enjoying myself since the war.."

Yuzu looked to Ruri. "You're right...! It's been so long since I had fun." Yuzu said and Serena crossed her arms as the she felt something. "It seems like we're being pushed away by something..."

The other three nodded and Ruri spoke. "Now I know how Haruto felt when he left my mind by some kind of external force." as the girls vanished from the area in pink, blue, green and purple respectively.

-Duel-

Haruto got up as Yuzu spoke. "Now you're our comrade." Yuzu said with satisfaction and Haruto opened his eyes. "Who says... I'm your comrade!?" Haruto said as his eyes were a dark red as a powerful gust do wind came as Haruto's ring shone in tandem for a few seconds as Haruto's headache disappeared.

"...Battle! Parasite Queen attacks directly!" Yuzu said a sthe acid fired from Parasite Queen and Haruto spoke. "I activate Necro Gardna's effect in my Graveyard, I banish it and negate Parasite Queen's effect!" Haruto said as the Necro Gardna faintly appeared and a white barrier shielded Haruto form harm as the acid splattered on the floor, causing more holes to form.

"I set one card and end my turn!" Yuzu stated as Haruto spoke. "My turn! Draw!" Haruto declared his hand at three.

"I activate the Trap Card Parasite Convergence! I target all Parasite Fusioners in any Players Deck and equip them to Parasite Queen!" Yuzu stated and Rin opened her own face down card. "I also activate a Trap! Parasite Double! All Parasite Fusioners are treated as two monsters and they cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Rin stated as there was six Parasite Fusioner monsters lined up as they gained one additional legs and their tails spilt into two as Parasite Queen's ATK rose to 5400.

"You now have nothing you can do to beat this." Rin stated and Haruto heard a evil laugh and a viewing screen appeared and Haruto looked, there was a white haired lone man with no eyebrows and widened eyes, Haruto had a feeling he knew who this was.

"You can see how terrifying my Parasite Deck is." the man said and his voice certainly got on Haruto's nerves. "You're the Doctor, aren't you?"

"I am the Doctor, little Sakaki Yuya, Makoto Haruto." The Doctor said and Haruto was confused. " _Yuya? He's seeing this guy too?_ " Haruto thought and spoke. "Where's Serena!?" the Doctor laughed annoyingly before speaking up. "I'm sorry but you won't be able to meet her, that's cause you're about to rot away, however... even if you were to get to her, she is my insect's captive, behold." Haruto turned his head and saw Serena's on another screen as it turned out, both of the girls fields were the same and Yuzu was doing something very unlike herself, same with Serena's they were beginning to remove their tops, showing her stomachs and they were dangerously close to revealing the girls bras and Haruto clenched his tightly fist. And the girls had stopped and let go of their tops, noting the Parasite Fusioners were actually backing away before the screens switched off.

"What?" Yuzu asked as Rin spoke . "The Parasite Fusioners are... afraid?" as the two focused on Haruto whose eyes were covered and Haruto spoke. "You dare... defile my friends with your twisted desires!?" Haruto's eyes opened up as there were a dark red, a flame burning in his irises as his ring glowed in tandem.

"I activate Effect Force! Thai card lets me forcefully activate an effect of one of my monsters in the Graveyard ignoring conditions! I target Red-Eyes Wyvern and banish it from the Graveyard to use its effect and bring back Red-Eyes BlackDragon!"

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

Red-Eyes Black Dragon reappeared however it was spewing embers form it's mouth as it let off a roar, it was just as angered as its owner and Haruto continued. "I activate Spirit of the Dragons I target 1 Dragon Monster on my field and treat it as Xyz Material for two monsters! I take Red-Eyes Black Dragon and overlay it!" Haruto called out Red-Eyes Black Dragon entered an Xyz Vortex and it exploded, revealing something quite different.

Six black leathery and jagged wings appeared as a blood red suit of armour was attached to the six wings, it 's shoulder pads were scaled black with red trimmings and protrusions, the helmet was styled like a dragon's except one of the horns, the left one was completely broken and the face was completely obscured by darkness except two dark red eyes glinted, the body of this warrior was a demonic looking face similar to a dragon's as the upper half had its face stretched out and the top of it's maw with whit like teeth while the pelvic area had the lower maw, almost like an open mouth as the stomach was guarded by chain mail, the whole armour was dyed a crimson red with the chain mail protecting it a dark black, it also wielded a pitch black spear as at the hilt of the blade extended two wings that looked remarkably similar to Red-Eyes's wings, the other thing about the warrior, it was much bigger than an average man.

" _ **The warrior who is taken over by the vengeful dragon, let the whole world tremble in fear of your power and bring destruction upon those who dare defy you and your brethren! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Descend and destroy! Rank 7! Dragoon with Eyes of Red!"**_

 **Dragoon with Eyes of Red (R 7/2800/2400/OU: 2)**

"I activate the Spell Card, Red Calling! If I control a level 7 or Rank 7 Mosnter, I can Special Summon two Level 4 or lower monsters from my Deck with 'Red-Eyes' or 'Eyes of Red' so I Special Summon from my Deck, Archer with Eyes of Red and Mage with Eyes of Red!" Haruto called out as he placed thw two cards as tow humans figures appeared, one looked a lot like Sinon from ALO with notable differences, her hair was striking red as were her eyes as she held what appeared to be a black bow fashioned as Red-Eyes as she carried arrows on her back as the feathers were also black as she had a red tail, swaying

The other wore a long black dress with a fur collar and she had thin horns growing from her head, behind a leaf-shaped headgear of some kind, connecting like a head piece a sshe wielded a blakc staff with Red-eyes head on it's tip that held a red gem in it's maw, she skin was a fair pink and her eyes of course s startling red.

 **Archer with Eyes of Red (LV 3/1200/600)  
Mage with Eyes of Red (LV 4/1500/1000)**

"I activate Mage with Eyes of Red's effect, once per turn, I can add one Spell Card from my hand at the cost of her not being able to attack." Haruto stated as the mage rose her staff and hit the ground as flash of red light shot out from her staff and hit Haruto's Deck and he took out the card.

"Next Archer with Eyes of Red's effect for every monster with 'Red-Eyes' or 'Eyes of Red', She can halve her ATK and destroy up to that many cards except her herself, so I cut her ATK twice and destroy Parasite Plant and Parasite Double! With this, your double protection is no more!" Haruto said as the Archer released two shots as the arrows shattered the two cards.

"Our monster still has 3600 ATK as there are six Parasite Fusioners and we can protection and weaken your monster, you've lost!" Yuzu said with confidence.

"I activate Dragoon with Eyes of Red's effect! If I control a monster that is a 'Eyes of Red' or 'Red-Eyes' besides itself, I can bring back one 'Red-Eyes' Normal Monster, so come back, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto said as the familiar ace monster returned.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Finally I activate this, Revenge of the Dragon, if I control at least two monsters that has least 1 'Red-Eyes' and 'Eyes of Red' I target my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, it cannot attack but in exchange, it'll destroy all of my opponent's equip cards and then they are banished, putting your Parasite Queen at 1800 since its little subjects cannot save her."

"What!?" Rin asked in surprised as Red-Eyes Black Dragon unleashed a fiery breath as the Parasite Fusioners were instantly destroyed and parasite Queen on it's own. "How horrible." Yuzu stated

"Battle!" Haruto said and Yuzu spoke. "But there's two of us, even it you beat one, the other will...!" and Haruto spoke clearly. "There won't be a next turn! Dragoon with Eyes of Red attacks Parasite Queen! Spear of Destruction!"

The Dragoon swung it's spear, shattering the tubes that held the little Parasites then point its spear as red circles appeared, lining up before charging through an incredible speed dand pierced parasite Queen as a fiery force of fire as it exploded and Yuzu, who had control of Parasite Queen was hit with 1000 damage, rendering her LP zero.

"I activate Dragoon with Eyes of Red's effect if O control a 'Red-Eyes' monster, I can detach an overlay unit and deal damage to my opponent equal to 'Red-Eyes''s ATK points which is 2400! Go, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Inferno Flare Blast!" Haruto declared as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon let loose a powerful blast of flames that hit Rin and continued on, blasting through the walls and creating a huge hole in the process.

 **Haruto: 550  
Rin: 0  
Yuzu: 0**

Haruto gasped for air and he fallen to his knees and bent over, panting before he felt exhaustion overcome him and he collapsed but not before he caught a vision of Yuya delcaring an attack with a new Dragon and the red-like eyes he had as he had a purple aura surrounding him. " _Yuya beat... Ruri and...Sere..na._ " were Haruto's last thoughts.

-Professor's Room-

The professor looked at the screen that watched the Duels that taken place, witnessing the destruction caused by the two Lancers. "Sakaki Yuya... he doe shave another personality hidden within him... but the other one... Makoto Haruto, his eyes, why were they so similar to...?" The Professor muttered to himself.

* * *

That's Chapter 34! Whew! It was a fun one to do and strange events have happened as Haruto finally meets all four of the girls for the first time and with rage, destroys the Duel with a new destructive Xyz monster!

I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!

 **Dragoon with the Eyes of Red  
Rank 7  
Warrior  
Fire  
2800 ATK/2400 DEF  
2 Level 7 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle while it has an Xyz Material. Once per turn, during the Main Phase, if you control a 'Red Eyes' or 'Eyes of Red' card besides this card, you may Special Summon a 'Red Eyes' Normal Monster from your Graveyard. At the end of the Battle Phase if this card attacks, you may detach one Overlay Unit from this card and target one 'Red Eyes' monster on the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.**

Credit goes to Coral the Leviathian


	35. Chapter 35: The Day the Demon was Born

Hello and welcome to Chapter 35! -blows a celebration whistle- we have reached two more significant numbers! 35 and 300+ Reviews! 300! Such a surprise to see those three digits! I could make a certain 300 reference but we're not gonna stoop to that level of memes now are we? Let's answer some reviews and get the show going!

 **alexwu704**

interesting, it seems Coral help with the design

 **Stardust:** Actually... Coral didn't help with the design, that was all me! You see, I actually used reference with Final Fantasy XIV Heavensward's Nidhogg Boss when he is in possession of a a Dragoon which such a design and when I saw his card and did the fight, I kne wthis would eb great reference since Nidhogg fought humanity for many years.

 **Princess Amanda The Third**

Now it's time for the truth about the world and the counterparts to be revealed...And I doubt Haruto is going to be in a good place when he wakes up, especially since Yuzu and Rin were most likely NOT knocked out.

Since Haruto is connected to her reincarnations ..would he also be connected to Ray?

 **Stardust:** As yes the obligatory backstory to how the Dimensions came to be, and justs o you know, Yuzu and Rin were knocked out.

 **The Jagdpanther**

Very nice chapter and we get to see a new monster that's similar to off eyes raging dragon. I apologize if you've answered this before, but will metal morph and red eyes black metal dragon appear at all? Also nice to see Serena's feelings appear.

 **Stardust:** We'll see about the Metal version, it just depends on what will happen.

 **neostardustdragon101**

Wow I did not see that coming. Also called it I new Haruto had some connection to Professor S*** stain somehow. Hope Leo dies hate him! Anyway great chapter looking forward to the next update

 **Stardust:** Dies hate him? I assume that's a does.

 **Guest**

Will Haruto have some kind of connection to Ray and Zarc?

 **Stardust:** Wait and see what will occur!

 **Inferno Black Dragon**

Great chapter loving the new xyz monster

If you want ever want to use rank-spells again for flare metal you can always use my idea Red-Eyes Inferno Metal Dragon

 **Stardust:** I have not forgotten those cards so no need to remind me, it depends on the time and location so don't be saddened if said cards don't appear in the fic.

 **ScalchopWarrior**

Nice chapter. Not too much else to say here I guess.

So at this point I'm still unsure, because Haruto seems to kinda be related to the Bracelet Girls in some way, but I still wonder if he'll duel Zarc. If so, that duel would be awesome

 **Stardust:** Thanks for the positive comment! Cna't answer that about the latter though!

 **Guest**

I can't help but get the feeling that Haruto had a past life in the Original Dimension and was very close to Ray, which could explain why he and the girls are linked to each other in some way.

 **Stardust:** We'll see, when we get there.

 **Coral the Leviathan**

YAAAAAAYYYYYY! Another one of my card was used at last~! And it was a perfect setting for it too.

I wonder what is it about Haruto that connects him to Ray's counterparts though? Is he taking Reira's place in being the one that has her soul, because that's the kind of vibe I'm getting now.

 **Stardust:** Who knows for the latter part? Secrets must be kept close to my chest you realise.

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Very awesome duel despite the fact that Haruto pretty much did the same thing that Yuya did in his duel but I'm going to ignore that because you did show us the other girls and Serena seems to slowly understand that she's in love with our little red eyes black dragon duelist. Also I think when you were supposed to spell black you said Blake instead. Overall really good chapter.

 **Stardust:** That was the main attention, considering Yuzu is a Fusion suer and would use Parasites, it's somewhat a mirror Duel for Yuya and Haruto, and the Blake part has been edited.

 **Tobias97**

Great chapter

 **Stardust:** Thanks for the positive comment!

 **darkwarp**

great duel and i have to give coral a thumbs up for the idea of a warrior type red eyes monster and hmm it looks like something about haruto eyes reminded the professor of someone the plot thickens with that ending and i like it great chapter as always stardust keep up the great work btw i got a a tuner pendulum monster i'd like to show it might help with my red eyes synchro monster if you change its lv to 10

red eyes pendulum synchron lv1/scale10/dark/dragon/pendulum/effect

atk 800 def 1500

pendulum effect while this card is in the pendulum zone when there are warrior spellcaster and dragons type monster on your side of the field you can synchro summon with this card from the pendulum zone

monster effect this card is always treated as a scychro dragon type monster

when this card flip summoned by an attack nagate the atk

and if you do add one red eyes monster from your graveyard to your deck

looks a small red eyes dragon (size of retro dragon) with four green orbs in its body one in its chest one on each wing and one in its head

i hope you like my tuner monster i rarely think on tuner monsters so i thought i give it a try again keep up the great work stardust

 **Stardust:** Thanks for the comment the card will eb consdiere dbut don't eb as I said befor,e surprised if it isn't in the fic.

 **Chance Green G King**

Oh yeah Black Skull Dragon is an old favorite and Meteor Black Dragon is one of my good cards so I'm glad to see it

 **Stardust:** Thanks for the positive comment!

 **Elvisfonz23**

Fantastic work on the new chapter I like the reunion of the the four girls and the duel between the was awesome and they are acting a bit strange. I really like the arrival of Haruto's new amazing incredible XYZ Dragon it so incredible. The interactions between the girls was awesome too. The vision that Haruto had was intense and I wonder if the mystery between Haruto and Yuya will be revealed. I cant for the next one.

 **Stardust:** Well Xyz Warrior, a stark contrast to Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, but here is the next one!

 **Red-Eyes Sage**

Your story is pretty cool, I'm glad you make the Red Eyes famous, this being a pretty great Archetype, and here I give you an idea for a letter to fight Akaba Leo, a representation of the suffering he caused to everyone in The dimensions.

Red-Eyes Black Revenge Dragon

Level 7 / Attribute Darkness

[Dragon / Fusion / Pendulo / Effect]

Pendulum Scale: 1/10

ATK 3500 / DEF 2600

A Synchro Monster A Xyz Monster

This Monster must be Summoned with "Dimensional Revenge" and can not be Summoned in any other way. This Monster can not be selected or destroyed by the opponent's effects. If this card destroys a monster in battle, you can destroy a "Red-Eye" Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone, you can redo an attack. During your Main Phase, you can discard a card from your hand, for the rest of that turn, all Gemini Monsters become Effect Monsters with his own Effects. If this card is destroyed, you can place it in any Pendulum Zone at your choice.

Pendulum Effect

The Pendulum effect of this card depends on the Pendulum Zone where it is located: - Left Zone: You can select a Pendulum Monster of Scale 8 in your Extra Deck, place it in your Counter Pendulum Zone. Select a "Red-Eyes" Monster in your field, gain the following effect: "If this card manages to do battle damage, inflict your opponent's damage equal to the original ATK of this card." Right Zone: You can select a Pendulum Monster of scale 7 or less on your Deck, place it in your Counter Pendulum Zone. Select a "Red-Eyes" Monster in your field, gain the following effect: "Destroy all Monsters in the opposing field whose DEF is less than the ATK of this card"

{Image: Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon but with the Arms and Wings of the Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, it wears a Black armor with Silver edges, of which in the Shoulders, wings and tail they expel flames together with black lightning. Its head has the design of the B. Skull Dragon but armored with a design equal to that of its armor. He is expelling a puff of red-black fire}

Dimensional Revenge

Normal Magic Card

This card must be used for the Fusion Summon of "Red-Eyes Black Revenge Dragon". You can select Fusion Material monsters in your field to make the summon, you can also banish from your field and graveyard to the fusion material monsters. You can ban the Fusion Material Monsters from your Extra Deck (along with other monsters in the field) to make the Fusion Summon, but you must pay 1500 LP for each banned Monster from the Extra Deck and you can not make any other summon for the rest of the turn.

{Image: Red-Eyes Black Revenge Dragon, amidst the rubble of Heathland City screaming in a terrible rage, with a Fusion Vortex in the Sky.}

 **Stardust:** Interesting cards, will add those to the deck list of cards people made and depends if it will appear or not as for the Red-Eyes series, well, nobody uses the old stuff any more so a bit saddening there.

 **Rayisoar5**

Here are some I can up with

Red-Eyes Prisca Archfiend

Level: 6

Dark

Dragon/Effect

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field. When this monster is Special Summoned, you can Fusion Summon one Dragon-Type Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control, including this card. You can only use this effect of Red-Eyes Prisca Archfiend once per Duel.

ATK:2000/DEF:2500

Like a monster version of Red-Eyes, a cross between a Megalania Prisca with some of Summoned Skull's features; also gives you the option to summon either Archfiend Black Skull or Meteor Black Comet. I call it a "Pseudo Gemini Monster"

Sorceress with Eyes of Red

Level 2

Dark

Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner

Pendulum Effect: If you perform a Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, or Ritual Summon using only Red-Eyes or Eyes of Red Monsters as Material, you can draw one card. You can only draw l card for each different summon.

Monster Effect: When you are about to take damage from a card effect, you can discard this card from your hand, negate the damage, and draw one card for every 1000 points of damage you would have taken. You can only use this effect of Sorceress with Eyes of Red once per duel.

ATK:1300/DEF:600

A female teen who had a similar appearance to T.G. Hyper Librarian, but she has long black hair tied in a ponytail with red red highlights at both ends of her hair, similar to the bracelet girls black eyes with red pupils, and wore reading glasses. She wear a helmet thats shaped like a Red-Eyes B Dragon Head, wore long black gloves that reached to her elbows, a black cloak with a crimson red inside and a picture of Red-Eyes breathing fire on the outside, a black and red outfit similar to Apple Magician Girl, and red high-heeled boots. Also wields a scepter with a small Red- Eyes Black Flare Dragon holding a orb with a card inside.

Shaman with Eyes of Red

Level 3

Dark

Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner

Pendulum Effect: If you perform a Fusion, Synchro, or Ritual Summon using only Red-Eyes or Eyes of Red Monsters as Material, Target one of those monsters, and Special Summon it from your Graveyard. If you perform a XYZ Summon using only Red-Eyes or Eyes of Red Monsters as Material, detach one XYZ Material from that XYZ Monster, and Special Summon it to your field. You can only Special Summon one Monster that was used as Material for each different summon.

Monster: If your opponent declares an attack, you can discard this card from your hand; Negate the attack, and special summon one Red-Eyes Monster from your Graveyard. Its effects are negated. You can only use this effect of Sorceress with Eyes of Red once per Duel.

ATK:900/DEF:1000

Rank-Up Magic Red-Eyes Blaze Force

Quick-Play

Banish One Red-Eyes Monster from your Hand or Deck to activate this card. then Target 1 "Red-Eyes" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Red-Eyes" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon). You can Banish this card from your Graveyard, Target One Red-Eyes XYZ Monster you control, then choose any number of Red-Eyes Monsters from your Hand or Graveyard whose Level equal to the Level of the Red-Eyes Monster you banished to activate this card. You can only use each effect of "Rank-Up Magic Red-Eyes Blaze Force" Once per Duel.

Just a revision of a previous card I though of. Also tried to make these cards less overkill; thought?

Also, Great job on making the Doctor even more creepy and unlikeable!

 **Stardust:** hey hey make a snapping somehow! May consider those cards and now here we go! CHAPTER 35 START!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Yuya and Haruto advance onwards and spilt up as Haruto finds himself in a experimental lab and discovers Rin who was lost and looking for help, however, her personality suddenly changes to that of a cruel sadistic person who backs Haruto into a corner with Parasite Fusioner's effects then from out of nowhere, Yuzu joins Rin's side and disregards any connections with the Lancers, summon Parasite monsters as Haruto discovers Rin and Yuzu, along with Serena and Ruri have insect like bug sin their heads by the Doctor of the Academia, Haruto collapses to find himself in a surreal experience with all four girls as he discovers he too is being put under the Doctor's control, but somehow regains his himself and in a fit of rage and disgust of how far the Doctor would go, Haruto explodes with anger as a new Xyz monster is formed, he beats Yuzu and Rin, knocking them out as he collapses under the experience.

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V Opening 6, Pendulum Beat]**

 **Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri stood on heightened platforms respective of their colours, red, dark blue, green and purple, facing one another before becoming shadowed as the title card appeared.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Fly away, fly away, Jibun no kame  
(Fly away, flya way, over your own walls)**

Yuya appeared and moved into different poses before standing still as his name appeared in red and orange text as it stated Pendulum as well as Yuzu stood back to back with Yuzu as her own name appeared as well with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the background

 **Yume wa miru monojarai kanaderuemonda  
(Don't just have dreams, achieve them)**

Yuto was doing the same as Yuya as Ruri joined him with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the background as well as their names were in blue and black lettering with Xyz.

 **Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai  
(Even if you're covered with wounds, don't give up )**

Yugo and Rin appeared, at first with their Duel Runner as their names were engraved in green and yellow lettering, posing as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as well as Synchro appeared alongside them.

 **Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash!)  
(Go down the path you believe, the world, you want, Dash!)**

Yuri poses menacingly performs his Fusion Summon pose as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, their names emboldened in purple and black as Yuri was soon shadowed and the screen started to go upwards , revealing Akaba Leo holding four Spell Cards as there was a huge shadowed Dragon, its yellow eyes glinting.

 **Susume Dash!  
(Go forward, Dash!)**

Three shadowed figures appeared in white as they soon met and Yuya's Pendulum swung back as the figures disappeared.

 **My life, my way, bouken no you na nichijou  
(My life, my way, day to day seems like an adventure)**

Haruto turn around and saw Serena who had her arms cross and looked huffy before looking over her shoulder, with a faint smile as Haruto had one of a confusion as there was a faint moon behind Serena as Haruto's name was in red and black with Gemini beside him while Serena was blue and yellow with Fusion

 **Seikai no machgai monai sousa jibun shidai  
(There is no right or wrong, yeah its up to me)**

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri looked on with expressions bordering on smiles or just teasing as Yuzu had flowers behind her while Rin had faint cloud like wings as Ruri had a sparrow on his shoulder.

 **Special Original de Kiseki okosouze  
(Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

Reiji and Reira stood far apart, not looking at each other as Reira's name was in purple and black was Reiji's was light blue as the background was purple and blue respectively

 **Nando nando demo tachiagarusa  
(Stand up agina nd again, no matter what.)**

Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Sora and Kurosaki stood side bys die as their names appeared in orange, yellow, light blue and dark blue respectively.

 **Pendulum, mugen ni suzuku jigen  
(Pendulum, the dimensions expanding infinitely!)**

Yuya's pendant swung by asa faint image of Yuya appeared, running on think strands of light.

 **Pendulum, nido tonai hibi de  
(Pendulum, the days that won't come back again)**

Yuya's pendant appeared once more, swinging as Yuzu was jumping over the strands of light.

 **Pendulum, minna wa egao ni kaete!  
(Pendulum! Make everyone smile!)**

As it turns out the strands of light was actually the Pendant swinging around in many different directions before it condensed and exploded into a multitude of colours with Smile World's faces.

 **Go our way, kagayaita mirai tsukame!  
(Go our way! To get that bright future!)**

Yuya had his arms spread out wide with a smile as he was on his Roller Boots as floating islands were being passed by as Yuya as it turned out, was accelerating on glass structure as Odd-Eyes raging Dragon flown above him before blasting forward as the skies was filled with Smile World faces.

 **Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru  
(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's like plasma like wings expands as it creating a rather blinding light.

 **Tobisashite mikakotonai sekai he  
(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

Sakaki Yusho appeared in a neon lighted city as his Ace Monster Performapal Sky Magician was beside him before he waved his cane and millions of white pigeons covered the screen

 ** **Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete  
(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)****

All the characters that have appeared in Arc-V so far stood within a crowd, those who have been carded or befriended or even just a one-off appearance appeared, watching the show with smiles.

 ** **Furiko no you ni egaki dasou smile  
(Draw out a grin like a Pendulum, smile!)****

Yuya bowed before snapping his fingers as ferris wheel behind him had a huge smile while the buildings were lit with Performapal faces and dangling smiley faces.

 ** **So Smile! So Smile!****

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

 **Chapter 35  
The Day the Demon was Born**

-?-

A boy looking very similar to Haruto with the notable exception his hair looked more messier, blinked and put a hand over his eyes to protect himself from the bright sun, his surroundings it was very futuristic as the skies had floating islands and he didn't seem at all bothered by it, his attire was a long white trench coat with a badge on it's lapel and he looked to a Duel as a girl has long, maroon and dark red hair, similar in style to Lulu Obsidian. Her hairstyle is held similarly to both Lulu and Yuzu with a mix of hairclips. Her clothes being similar to the Duel Suit that Rin wore, she also wore a thigh strap, similar to Serena's Duel Academy uniform ash she won against a Duelist named Number Nine as she approached him after her victory.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch Ray." The boy said and Ray pulled off her pink sunglasses. "What do you expect Haru? I would of thought you'd be working with father."

"And miss seeing you Duel? I'm not a workaholic like him, even I know when to get some fresh air." Haru said teasingly and Ray punched his shoulder lightly and Haruto rubbed the spot. "ow... but the Real Solid Vision system is surely doing wonders with Duelling, last I heard from him, he discovered the monsters summoned through it have some faint body signatures, just yesterday, I discovered they had some faint reactions to outside movement, only slightly though."

Ray puts her hands on her hips. "You're going to lose me eventually with all that you say. It's a wonder how you even got to be his assistant in the first place." Ray said and Haru walked with her. "Well... we do use Real Solid Vision for well, vehicles and create small things but when the idea of Real Solid Vision and Duel Monsters was being worked on, I was had this desire to actually ride my monsters and well, traverse where nobody could go!" Haru said excitedly and Ray knocked him behind the head.

"Yes yes, you said before there were some faint heat signatures and awarenesses, doesn't that mean the system is accounting for it? You say that like they have souls or even real bodies." Ray said and Haru paused for a moment. " _Duel Monsters have souls?_ " Haruto thought and responded. "I'll keep that in mind, I'm not a expert on it but what you suggested could be put into consideration, despite well, it is a card game after all."

"I suppose, but at least you're taking it a bit more seriously than father, he laughed at that one." ray said with a small pout and Haru chuckled a bit. "Well, his research has made an impact in the Duelling World, I never seen so many people so involved in the game." Haru said in surprise, recalling the event that led Ray's father to becoming famous for bring the era of Duelling to a new age.

"Aren't you a bit concerned he's taking all the credit?" Ray asked Haru and Haru waved his hand. "So long as I can ride on my monsters and have fun, it's more than enough, plus you are a bonus." Haruto said and ray had a blush and hit him again.

"H-Haru! Not outside! Not even father knows about that!" Ray said embarrassed and Haru laughed a bit and Haru looked to her. "Oh yeah, what about that Duelist, you know, the one who's been quite proficient in all other Summoning methods? Fusion, Synchro and Xyz." Haru asked, although, his tone was hesitant.

"Well, he's been making a storm recently, using more violent methods comapred ot the usual running around and so when one of his Duels had that accident." Ray said and Haru nodded, he recalled the incident, the opponent had his left arm severed but the crowd actually, after a moment of pausing, cheered.

"Was that why you quit the circuit Haru?" Ray asked and Haru gave a sigh, Ray knew it was a subject haru never wanted to bring up and Haru answered. "...Yeah, as a Duelist, I can't in good conscience, seem to find myself to be around the crowd any more when Duels begun to grow more and more violent I find myself wondering at time as if I made the right decision and that is only proven with his Duels that I hear about, a shame, those Dragons are something else to look at."

"You've always had a fascination with that archetype ." Ray said and Haru gave a small smile. "Well, it's a guy thing and well, I doubt anyone remember the old cards, especially mine. But your Duels have that feel of... warmth I suppose." Haru said thoughtfully as he stopped and bought drinks as the two sat on a bench.

"What was his name again?" Haru asked and Ray looked thoughtful. "You forgot already? Man, you're hopeless, it's Zarc, Zarc." ray said, emphasizing the last two words.

"Ah right, Zarc... what were those Dragons again?" Haru asked and ray looked at him. "Odd eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starve Venom, I don't think anyone's mastered the methods quite like him." Ray said and Haru chuckled a bit. "I wonder why nobody uses Rituals any more, guess it's just as much forgotten as the old cards nowadays." Haru noted.

-Days ahead-

Haru said in a VIP Seat with Ray and her father as the crowd was cheering Zarc's name, zarc was a unique individual with white hair with green highlights as he wore a blue and white jacket with orange borders and a black under shirt with thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, like a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps.

"Incredible,he managed to acquire every title known in the Duelling World." Haru said as Zarc spoke up. "is that all!? Is there no one else left who wants to fight me!? I'm not satisfied yet! I want to fight stronger and fiercer!" Zarc called out as the crowd chanted more.

"Good! Your cheers give my monsters strength! And just as you wish we will become stronger! Enough that we will be able to destroy everything in this world!" Zarc stated and Haru looked to Leo, Ray's father who had short hair and wearing his usual lab attire a she spoke in surprise.

"Everything in the entire world!? Leo asked and Haru looked back. " _I have a bad feeling about this, Ray's been very quiet as well._ " Haru thought as Zarc continued. "Yes! We will continue winning! Just as you all desire!" Zarc stated and summoned his four Dragon odd-eyes Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon who roared in unison before the unthinkable happened, they let loose fiery breaths upon the stadium and everyone was evacuating.

Haru looked back to see the Dragons were picked up people who were straggled behind as ray spoke. "They're angry... The monsters are lashing out in rage against us!" Ray said, trembling and Haru hugged her.

-Night-

Haru watched the destruction wrought by the monsters as tanks, jetsof the highest technology could do nothing against the Four Dragons as Zarc raised a card a magician appeared before raising its staff as Zarc called out. "We will...become one!"

A prism coloured sphere formed as the Four Dragons and Zarc were swallowed into it and dark clouds formed and red electricity sparking every few seconds before the clouds parted to reveal a massive dragon with green highlights and yellow eyes as its wingss easily stretched across at least two towns in either direction.

"The four dragons and... Zarc... fused together!?" Haru said in shock as Zarc spoke, his voice sounding more inhuman. "I have finally obtained it, I have become one with the strongest Dragons and gained a power rivalling a God!" Zarc said it let losoe more destruction upon the city, fires burning.

"I am grateful to you all, your desire for conflict and the joy you have for battle, this lust you humans possesses... Has given my the greatest power imaginable! Just as you all wished I have become stronger and even become a greater source of power!"

-Even more days-

Haru stared at the Supreme Dragon King Zarc, his face covered by a brown robe as he thoguht back to his travels. " _After all of that, I managed to make contact with the Duel Monsters..._ " Haru thought, he traversed far and wide as Leo was researching a natural energy that could separate the Demon as Haru chose to research into the Duel Monsters law

-Flashback-

Haru dusted off some dirt off a tablet. "This is it, the tablet to the Dominion of the Beasts?" Haru asked himself as he walked behind it through a cavern, carrying nothing but a torch he lit aflame until a bright light consumed him.

-Present-

Haru leapt down and he thrown off his robe, revealing him wearing a black jacket with a dragon marking stitched upon the back as he wore a red shirt underneath and black trousers and sneakers a she notably wore a black ring as his hair was notably flatter as he activated his Duel Disk. "Zarc! I'll be your opponent and this time... we'll stop you!" Haru said as Zarc laughed. "Then come at me, mere mortal, face against the power of a being rivalling that of a God!"

-A few truns-

Haru coughed as he laid against a red crystal structure, Ray had just arrived and taken over for him, eh was still in the game but he wasn't prepared for the viscousness of Zarc's monsters and Ray looked to him, her facial expression, a sad one. "Sorry Haru, but I don't want to lose you or father.." Rey said as she looked to Zarc. "I activate En Flowers, En Moon, En Wnds, En Birds from my hand!"

Energy gathered from the associated areas as they were being gathered intot he four cards above Rey and Haru spoke. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell! Black Dragon Ring! You aren't going in alone Ray!" Haru said as a fifth card activated as the Black ring he wore shone brightly.

"Don't, Ray!" Leo called out but eh was repelled by a barrier as the energy gathered into of Ray as haru stood up and held her hand as four bracelets symbolizing the elements appeared on her right arm and Haru raised his hand, his ring shining in tandem.

"You! How dare you both! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! How dare you, to us who have become one!" Zarc cried out as faint images of the Four Dragons appeared and Haru looked to Ray who looked back. "Sorry, but I'll find you... I promise." Haru said as Supreme Dragon King Zarc forcibly separated into the monsters used to form it as Rey spilt up into four images of herself and Haru only one.

-Academia-

Haruto groaned and pushed himself up, Rin and Serena were gone but to him, he felt like he had a long dream. "...Damnit... I can't sleep now, not when they are in trouble." Haruto said, shaking his head to ge this senses straight and then went out to see another hole formed from Yuya's room and he walked on and, coming to see two opened doors with Yuya, Reiji, Reira and Yusho all standing as a bald man in a purple attire stood but the most important thing was the girls were in glass tubes.

"Serena!" Haruto said and the occupants took notice and Yuya looked at him. "Haruto!" Yuya said and Leo looked at him. " _SO he really is like my assistant... why hasn't he separated into four like Ray?"_

"The one being one is the truth and I created the Demon." Leo stated and Haruto recognized that word as Loe continued. "The demon was spilt apart by my daughter Ray and due tot hat the one world was spilt into four! Then I was struck by a thought as I reviewed my memories of the future, fi I was alive, then my daughter would be alive in one of the Dimensions!"

"That's' right, you ignored me and mother and drowned yourself in ridiculous research! It was around then... Mother's personality changed, I couldn't forgive you who saddened Mother, I wanted to find you and punish you for it!" Reiji stated.

"And then you came here, to the Fusion Dimension, Academia." Leo answered and Reiji spoke. "yes and ti was here I learnt you were planning an invasion!"

"I didn't move to Academia to start a invasion war! I believed Ray was alive and so I travelled dimensions until I found one here!" Leo stated and Reiji spoke. "You mean, Serena?"

"Serena...is Ray?" Yuya asked and Haruto cut in. "No, Serena is Serena!" and Leo spoke up. "Serena was just like Ray when she was younger but then I saw the bracelet ton her arm and I was certain, ti looked incredibly similar when Ray separated Zarc!" Leo stated and Haruto's eyes widened.

" _Zarc! That's the Demon Duelist Nova told me about!_ " Haruto thought as Leo continued. "but no matter how much I checked, Serena had no memories of Ray! As I wondered, memories of that moment came back to me, at that moment, Ray spilt into four just like the Supreme Dragon King,a s the dragon was torn apart, so were the Dimensions and if Ray followed after that...! Maybe Ray could have been reborn in four different dimensions!"

"It can't be... Yuzu is also.. a reincarnation of Ray?" Yuya asked and Haruto looked at him. "Yuya, she's Yuzu!" Haruto said and Leo spoke up. "That's right, Yuzu is Ray's Standard Dimension reincarnation, Serena her Fusion Dimension, Rin her Synchro reincarnation and Ruri her Xyz Dimension reincarnation. Ray had given new life in four dimensions! My wish is to combine those four and revive my daughter Ray!"

"Revive!?" Reiji said in surprise and Leo continued. "The Arc Area Project is the method to accomplish that, by creating a multitude of Duelists and sending them to other Dimensions and turning people into cards and by combining the life energy of those people, I will make all four dimensions one again and by doing so, Ray will be..." Leo punched his fist into his palm.

"That's absurd! how you plan on restoring the world using the people who have turned into cards!? Or bring Ray back to normal!" Reiji spoke out.

"Behold... this is your answer!" The room opened up even further as green la huge machine was in the far back of the room as numerous cards were being poured into the machine. "A device I designed created to recreate the world, inside there, the fifth Dimension Arc-V will be created! When it has the necessary mass of life energy, Arc Five will activate Standard, Xyz, Synchro and Xyz will be purged of their abnormal states and regain their true form! AT the same time, Ray;s other selves will become one inside of Arc Five and revive Ray! This is a new beginning! In other words, Revival Zero!" Leo stated proudly.

"We're going to become one..." Yuzu said worryingly and Serena spoke up. "What nonsense are you saying!?" and Reiji spoke. "If Serena is the reincarnation of Ray then... Yuri is..!"

Leo raised his Duel Disk. "Reiji, we must work together to defeat Sakaki Yuya! Just like how Ray was reborn into four people, Zarc was reborn in each dimension! He is, Sakaki Yuya, a reincarnation of Zarc!" Leo pointed at Yuya. "Zarc who possesses the power of Duel Monsters can only be sealed by Duelling! Along with leading the world to destruction, eh made your elder sister sacrifice herself... we must defeat this piece of the Demon Duelist! He's already merged with his Xyz piece and growing in power, you seen how destructive he can so his existence must end!"

"No... I just... wanted to bring smiles to everyone..." Yuya said, sweating as Haruto made an outburst. "No, you don't get to decide that!" Everyone looked to him

"Maybe everything I heard is true, but your Duelist Soliders hunt down innocent people for your plan, those carded had families, aspirations, you brought the Xyz Dimension to nothing more than a wasteland! And so what if Serena, Yuzu, Rin and Ruri are reincarnations of your daughter!? Do they get a choice on how they want to live their own lives instead of forcibly being made to become one!? Yuya isn't a Demon or whatever you want to call him, I've seen him Duel and the smiles he brought are genuine!" Haruto said

"True, your entertainment had even swayed the troops in the Xyz Dimension, without him the dimensions would of never known peace! You're the one who disrupted the peace between dimensions, what Haruto is also stating is also true! As founder of the Lancers, I will push on with my belief! I will halt Akaba Leo's ambitions! Alongside these two!" Reiji stated

"Fool... Haruto, do you not wish to see the love of your life? You and Ray were close, I witnessed that for myself, are you denying my daughter's existence, no Haru!" Leo said and Reiji and Yuya were surprised. "What do you mean!?"

"In the One World, you were my junior assistant and during the battle against the Supreme Dragon King, you were barely managing against Zarc until Ray stopped him, you were also vital in Zarc's sealing, though, I do not know how you even were revived... help me bring back Ray! You are living proof that's possible, Haru!" Leo said and Haruto felt familiarity in those words.

"... I'm not this Haru you claim to know... I'm Haruto! Friend to Yuya and a Lancer and... I'll rescue all four of them and protect not only my home, but all other Dimensions form your madness!" Haruto stated firmly.

"Do you not realize your so-called beliefs will lead the destruction of those worlds!? It seems there is no point discussing it, in order to create the One World and revive Ray, I will kill Sakaki Yuya with my own hands! I won't even let you interfere!" Leo said as his, Yuya's, Reiji's and haruto's activated.

"Field Magic: Cross Over!"

The Action cards scattered as the clear blue platforms were begin materialized as all four fo them spoke. "DUEL!"

* * *

And that's Chapter 35! I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	36. Chapter 36: Face-Off! Spirit Tech Force!

Welcome to Chapter 36! let's get down to Reveiws then onto the story!

 **ScalchopWarrior**

Oh...now it makes sense.

I am pretty curious about the card Haru used in the flashback "Black Dragon Ring" and how exactly it relates towards the En Cards. Buuuuuuut I know you're not going to reveal anything.

I honestly feel like if Haruto duels Zarc he would probably come the closest to beating him. At this point, everything feels like its going to lead to Haruto vs Zarc, duking it out 1 on 1.

Until the next chapter.

Peace

 **Stardust:** Too right there! But if that's what you feel is goign to happen, that's yoru guess-!

 **Princess Amanda The Third**

The Mystery has been partially solved: Haruto is the reincartion of Haru, who chose to fight Zarc and to go down with Ray when she played those cards.

Wonder what he was doing in the dominion of the beasts..I think it has something has to do with the card he played.

As for Haruto...Was he reincarted into Standard for a spefic reason regarding Yuya and Yuzu? Or was it by chance?

 **Stardust:** Wait and see, as for the reincartion in Standard, they'll be an answer for that.

 **darkwarp**

hmm so that's why leo thought haruto reminded of someone and the part were haruto was in love with ray when he was haru i did not see that coming and a 3v1 duel should be good i'm looking forward to see how it goes great chapter keep up the great work

 **Stardust:** Well ehre is that next chapter!

 **neostardustdragon101**

Please! Please! Please update soon!

 **Stardust:** Hahaha, here it is!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE EXCELLENT WORK! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HARUTO GIVE LEO WHAT FOR; I DON'T EVEN CARE IF LEO CANONICALLY CURBSTOMPS YUYA AND REIJI!

 **Stardust:** We'lls ee what happens, i kidn of write these Duels on the fly while tryign to keep the plot together.

 **FurySong**

The past is revealed, now what happens when ARC-V activates?

 **Stardust:** Who knows?

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Well that was a really interesting twist he only had one dimension self and it was close to Ray. Nice way to explain his role into the past and thank god Haruto does not dive into the whole wait I was this guy? But instead he follows his own beliefs and not the beliefs of someone from another dimension. Really smart and can't wait to see the big duel. I had an inkling that Haruto had to have a past self at some point but at least he only had one instead of 4. Nice job dude.

 **Stardust:** Thanks!

 **Rayisoar5**

I RESPECT YOU AS A FANFIC WRITER, giving Ray actual screen time to get to see her character instead of just a sudden plot device. Also love that HaruxRay, it feels like young love being born twice. It's just too BEAUTIFUL. In the next chapter, r u going make hart summon the 4 Red-Eyes Extra Deck Monsters that represent Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri?

 **Stardust:** Well, after reviewing the whole One World backstory, not much was delved into explanation and such so wrote that part and such, as for the 4 Red-eyes appearing, wait for the Duel but it's most likely gonna be a no.

 **LucasVAMP**

I... I don't even know what to say, it's incredible, This two last episodes ware amazing ,one more time you amazed me, the chapter 34 duel, and now this revelation, you just can't stop surprise me huh? I can't express how much I love this story, the new cards, the duels, the revelations, it's just too good. You are the best, please keep the awesome work, and hurry up and drop more chapter's, because the Hype is real here! I'm waiting to see Red-Eyes going hard on this next duel. Big hug

 **Stardust:** I wouldn't go that far -laughs- btu fi you really enjoy it then by all means, thank you!

 **Elvisfonz23**

Amazing chapter I really liked the flashbacks of Haruto's past with Ray and zarc to the present they give a real insight into who he was and what happened. The scenes and conversations explaining about the different counterparts of yuzu and Serena and the professor's plan was quite amazing. I agree with Haruto and I cant wait to see how the mysteries are revealed and how the duel will go.

 **Stardust:** had to really think on the flashback pieces!

 **Ciandoo**

It just gets better and better keep up the good work my good man I like this story a lot,

 **Stardust:** Thanks!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

The history of the birth about the Dimensions is explained as it turns out, Standard, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz were originally one unified world until a devastating catastrophe named the Supreme Dragon King Zarc terrorizes the world, the violence was only stopped thanks in part to two brave Duelists making the ultimate sacrifice. Haruto managed to regroup with Yuya with Reiji and Leo reveals his intentions, to unify all the Dimensions with the carded populace's life energy and revive his daughter, Ray be merging her reincarnations, Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri while focusing his attention of stopping Yuya, a Reincarnation of Zarc as Reiji, Yuya and Haruto join forces to stop Akaba Leo's plan! What will happen next?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 6, Pendulum Beat]**

 **Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri stood on heightened platforms respective of their colours, red, dark blue, green and purple, facing one another before becoming shadowed as the title card appeared.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Fly away, fly away, Jibun no kame  
(Fly away, flya way, over your own walls)**

Yuya appeared and moved into different poses before standing still as his name appeared in red and orange text as it stated Pendulum as well as Yuzu stood back to back with Yuzu as her own name appeared as well with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the background

 **Yume wa miru monojarai kanaderuemonda  
(Don't just have dreams, achieve them)**

Yuto was doing the same as Yuya as Ruri joined him with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the background as well as their names were in blue and black lettering with Xyz.

 **Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai  
(Even if you're covered with wounds, don't give up )**

 **Yugo and Rin appeared, at first with their Duel Runner as their names were engraved in green and yellow lettering, posing as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as well as Synchro appeared alongside them.**

 **Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash!)  
(Go down the path you believe, the world, you want, Dash!)**

Yuri poses menacingly performs his Fusion Summon pose as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, their names emboldened in purple and black as Yuri was soon shadowed and the screen started to go upwards , revealing Akaba Leo holding four Spell Cards as there was a huge shadowed Dragon, its yellow eyes glinting.

 **Susume Dash!  
(Go forward, Dash!)**

Three shadowed figures appeared in white as they soon met and Yuya's Pendulum swung back as the figures disappeared.

 **My life, my way, bouken no you na nichijou  
(My life, my way, day to day seems like an adventure)**

Haruto turn around and saw Serena who had her arms cross and looked huffy before looking over her shoulder, with a faint smile as Haruto had one of a confusion as there was a faint moon behind Serena as Haruto's name was in red and black with Gemini beside him while Serena was blue and yellow with Fusion

 **Seikai no machgai monai sousa jibun shidai  
(There is no right or wrong, yeah its up to me)**

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri looked on with expressions bordering on smiles or just teasing as Yuzu had flowers behind her while Rin had faint cloud like wings as Ruri had a sparrow on his shoulder.

 **Special Original de Kiseki okosouze  
(Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

Reiji and Reira stood far apart, not looking at each other as Reira's name was in purple and black was Reiji's was light blue as the background was purple and blue respectively

 **Nando nando demo tachiagarusa  
(Stand up agina nd again, no matter what.)**

Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Sora and Kurosaki stood side bys die as their names appeared in orange, yellow, light blue and dark blue respectively.

 **Pendulum, mugen ni suzuku jigen  
(Pendulum, the dimensions expanding infinitely!)**

Yuya's pendant swung by asa faint image of Yuya appeared, running on think strands of light.

 **Pendulum, nido tonai hibi de  
(Pendulum, the days that won't come back again)**

Yuya's pendant appeared once more, swinging as Yuzu was jumping over the strands of light.

 **Pendulum, minna wa egao ni kaete!  
(Pendulum! Make everyone smile!)**

 **As it turns out the strands of light was actually the Pendant swinging around in many different directions before it condensed and exploded into a multitude of colours with Smile World's faces.**

 **Go our way, kagayaita mirai tsukame!  
(Go our way! To get that bright future!)**

Yuya had his arms spread out wide with a smile as he was on his Roller Boots as floating islands were being passed by as Yuya as it turned out, was accelerating on glass structure as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon flown above him before blasting forward as the skies was filled with Smile World faces.

 **Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru  
(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's like plasma like wings expands as it creating a rather blinding light.

 **Tobisashite mikakotonai sekai he  
(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

 **Sakaki Yusho appeared in a neon lighted city as his Ace Monster Performapal Sky Magician was beside him before he waved his cane and millions of white pigeons covered the screen**

 ** **Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete  
(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)****

 **All the characters that have appeared in Arc-V so far stood within a crowd, those who have been carded or befriended or even just a one-off appearance appeared, watching the show with smiles.**

 ** **Furiko no you ni egaki dasou smile  
(Draw out a grin like a Pendulum, smile!)****

 **Yuya bowed before snapping his fingers as ferris wheel behind him had a huge smile while the buildings were lit with Performapal faces and dangling smiley faces.**

 ** **So Smile! So Smile!****

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 36  
Face-Off! Spirit Tech Force!**

-Academia-

"The current state of affairs is critical, so I shall hasten my plan and begin the preparations to fuse the four of you into one." Leo said as the capsules were raised up. "Those capsules are connect to ARC-Five."

The four girls were brought into closer proximity as Leo continued. "As of now, inside Arc Five, the life energy from the cards Academia have collected and is gathering at an increased pace, once that amount has surpassed a certain level , Arc Five will begin fusing a new Dimension! With enough power to envelop all four Dimensions! And inside it, those four will be combined and revived as Ray!"

Yuya clenched his fist. "You're out of your mind! I don't understand Arc Five... and I don't know who Ray is... You who is making Yuzu and the other suffer... You alone! I will never forgive!" Yuya stated angrily.

"Yuya." Yuzu said and Ruri spoke up. "yuto..." and Haruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm with you on that Yuya, I made a promise to save them and I need to borrow your help, Yuya, Reiji!" Haruto said and Reiji looked to Haruto on his left. "You have it." and Yuya nodded to his friend on his right. "Yeah, let me go first."

"As long as we don't let out anger control us, Zarc shouldn't eb able to awaken!" Yuya said to him, Haruto assumed he was most likely conversing with Yuto.

 **Yuya: 4000  
Haruto: 4000  
Reiji: 4000  
Leo: 4000**

"I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8, Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared as Haruto watched as two pillars of light appeared and a magician draped in white and blue appeared and a brown robed orange shrieked male with clockwork pieces aroudn his shoudlers and waist appeared as the numbers 1 and 8 appeared respectively underneath while in the sky was an enlarged version of Yuya's Pendulum.

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 2 to 7! Sway, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! With your heroic and dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A red light escaped from the circle that the pendant made and from it, emerged Yuya's signature monster as it roared.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV7/2500/2000)**

"Odd-Eyes Dragon...!" Leo said and tched at the sight of it as Yuya spoke. "I wont' let your Arc Area project be complete! I won't let you create ARC Five! Before that happens, I'll defeat you! I'll end my turn!" Yuya stated, pointing at Leo.

"Get in line Yuya, My turn!" Haruto said, drawing his card and looked at his hand. "First I Play Double Summon! This card lets me Normal Summon twice so I Summon The Black Stone of Legend in ATK Mode!" Haruto stated as the familiar jewel appeared.

 **The Black Stone of Legend (LV 1/0/0)**

"I activate my Black Stone's effect, I can send it to my Graveyard and Special Summon a monster with 'Red-Eyes' in its name, so come on out, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto said as the jewel glowed and in its place Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon landed on the ground, letting off a roar..

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV7/2400/2000)**

"I use my second Normal Summon on Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon as I unlock his Gemini effect!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes's body glowed red and roared and Haruto continued. "Since I cannot attack this turn, I'll end it there." Haruto stated

"A Gemini Summon?" Rin asked in and Yuzu spoke. "Yes, that's Haruto's own form of Summoning!" Yuzu said and Serena continued. "What's more, they have devastating effects nobody expects." Serena added.

"My turn!" Reiji called out, drawing and picked out two cards ""I, using the Scale 1 D/S Savant Copernicus and the Scale 6, D/D Cerberus, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji stated as in his right scale was astrologer globe in which a burning sun residing within it while Cerberus was three headed dog but instead of the usual dog-like body, it was a human-like with the heads somewhat stacked together awkwardly as the numbers 1 and 6 appeared underneath respectively.

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon Monsters from Levels 2 to 5! Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to anew light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Grotesque demon with black wings! D/D Berformet and Tuner Monster D/D Ghost!"

Two dark lights escaped the pendulum hole as a demonic monster that had one large white wing and one smaller one with it's arms and legs similar to that of a bird and it's body a pale green as its left arm was gone up to the shoulder while its right arm had a complete limb with a smaller one underneath and a orange crystal appeared with a cat silhouette within it.

 **D/D Berformet (LV 4/1400/1800)  
D/D Ghost (LV 2/600/300)**

"A Tuner Monster?!" Rin asked in surprise a sReiji continued. "next, I Normal Summon D/D Necroslime in my hand!" From a Summoning Circle appeared a demonic skull with red slime oozing out of it's eye and most of it somehow having pushed out through a big hole.

 **D/D Necroslime (LV1/300/300)**

"Here it comes! Reiji's speciality, consecutive summoning!" Yuya said with a hint of excitement and approval as Reiji continued. "I Tune my Level 4 D/D Berformet and my Level 1 Necroslime to my level 2 D/D Ghost!"

Ghost became two green Synchro Rings as Berformet and Necroslime entered, becoming a group of five stars before a brilliant flash of light occurred as the familiar green warrior when Yuya duelled against Reiji swung its sword as a whirlwind encased him.

" _ **Howls that tear through the night... With the swiftness of a gale, give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Alexander the King of Gales!"**_

 **D/D/D Alexander the King of Gales (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"A Sycnhro Summon..." Rin said in awe and Serena spoke up. "It's not over yet... Akaba Reiji can use all Summoning Methods." and Yuzu added. "Fusion and Xyz..."

"I use the effect of D/D Ghost in my Graveyard and select D/D Berformet whose also in the Graveyard , I then picka card bearing the same name from my Deck and send it to my Graveyard!"Reiji said, sending a card to the graveyard and continued. "Next i activate the effect of D/D Mecroslime in my Graveyard! I banish this card and D/D Ghost using them as Fusion Materials allowing me to Fusion Summon one D/D monster!" Reiji said as the two monsters appeared above him and Reiji raised his hand.

" _ **Vortex of mystery that can freely alter its form. Engulf the ghost that writhes in the darkness... become one and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 6! D/D/D Temujin, the Raging Inferno King!"**_

From the vortex emerged something looked more human but it was encased what appeared to be armour, wielding rectangular red shield and a red sword while it had a fiery aura around it.

 **D/D/D Temujin, the Raging Inferno King (LV6/2000/1500)**

"Sycnhro and Fusion... next is..." Ruri begun to say as Reiji kept going. "I activate the effect of D/D/D Alexander the King of Gales! When a D/D monster is Summoned or Special Summoned under my control, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower D/D monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn, D/D Berformet!"

 **D/D Berformet (LV 4/1400/1800)**

"Next, using D/D/D Temujin, the Raging Inferno King's effect, I Special Summon another D/D Berformet!" Reiji stated as another Berformet appeared.

 **D/D Berformet (LV 4/1400/1800)**

"Now he has two Level 4 monsters!" Rin said and Reiji spoke. "I overlay my two level 4 D/D berformet!" Reiji said as the two monsters entered a Xyz Vortex causing a pillar of lgiht to explode within its centre.

" _ **in order to subjugate all that resides in this world... Descend now unto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Caesar, the King of Surging Waves!"**_

 **D/D/D Caesar, the King of Surging Waves (R 4/2400/1200/OU: 2)**

"From Pendulum, Synchro Fusion and Xyz... You've certainly improved since we've last met, Reiji." Leo stated and Reiji spoke. "Save your praise for later! I activate the Continuous Spell: Covenant with the Monopoly Seal! When my opponent Special Summons a monster from their Extra Deck, if i control a monster with the same Summoning type, their Special Summon is cancelled!"

"I see, you aren't just blindly building up for an attack..." Leo said and Reiji continued. "I currently control Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monsters, all three of your Summoning methods have been nullified!" Reiji stated, pointing at Leo.

"Nice! Now the professor can do next to nothing!" Yuya said and Haruto was impressed. "Yeah, with it, his hands are practically bound!" Haruto agreed.

"I end my turn, struggle all you want, Akaba Leo, if you think you can break this iron-clad sale, just try!" Reiji finished.

"Hm, you're quite confident, my turn!" Leo said and Haruto noted Leo didn't even look the slightest bit concerned. " _What can he do? The only thing available to him is Special Summoning a high powered monster from his hand that can outmatch 2500..._ " Haruto thought as Leo spoke.

"Reiji, Haru! Sakaki Yuya is a portion of Zarc and inside him is the Supreme Dragon King... Even you both can't deny this fact!" Leo sated and Reiji spoke up. "So you want me to ally with you!?"

"Yes! Work with me to def-" and Haruto spoke up, cutting Leo off. "I would never work with the man who didn't care about other people's lives in the other Dimensions! Yuya is my friend and I'd never give up on him!" Haruto answered clearly and Reiji pushed his glasses up.

"You already know our intentions, I'll fight alongside Sakaki Yuya!" Reiji sated and Leo spoke. "Even if doing so will Zarc revive and lead our worlds to destruction again!?" Leo asked and Yuya spoke up. "I won't let that happen! As long as Yuto and I are here, Zarc won't be reborn!"

"Even if Yuya is a portion of Zarc, that is irrelevant if he doesn't fuse with the others! If you nto create Arc Five and fuse the Dimensions, Zarc will never be reborn and from there, all four Dimensions can be at peace, he is my comrade!" Reiji finished.

"Reiji..." Yuya said and Reiji nodded at Yuya and looked back to Leo. "Your ego is why we are currently at threat from Zarc's resurrection!" Reiji stated and Leo answered calmly. "Even if I did not create Arc Five, Zarc would eventually be reborn! By his own will! Sakaki Yuya ahas already merged with his Xyz portion, we must halt the rebirth of this demon!

"That won't happen! It's true Yuto is inside of me... But Yuto wants to bring to everyone with Duelling, just like me! Even if there might be something dakr deep within my soul...! The two of us can hold it off! The two of us will protect Yuzu and the others!" Yuya stated.

"I'm with you there Yuya! I made a promise to save themand I'm going to do make sure it's done, I never go back on my word!" Haruto said as Yuzu smiled. "Yuya! Haruto!"

"Smiles from Duelling... Yuto remembers the promise we made... even at a time like this..." as Leo spoke. "Then I shall show you... My power! The Duel that will crush all of you! I using two Scale 1 Spirit Reactors, set the Pendulum Scale!"

"What!?" Reiji said in surprise a sYuya spoken up next. "Akaba Leo has..." and Haruto finished it of,f his eyes wide. "Pendulum!?"

Two glass balls appeared on either side of Leo with two brown bolts screwed on the top and bottom as they raised up into the air, encased in pillars of light with a Scale of 1 respectively under them.

"But..." Yuzu said and Serena continued. "He can't perform a Pendulum Summon with two Scale 1's" Serena said and Leo had a corner-like smirk upon hearing that. "I activate the Pendulum Effect of my left Spirit Reactor! I select 1 Pendulum Car don the field and match its Scale value, The card I choose is Timegazer Magician!"

"What?!" Yuya said in surprise and Reiji spoke. "Timegazer's Scale is 8... so that means..." as The Scale changed form 1 to 8. "Yes now I can simultaneously Summon monsters with Levels 2 to 7. Spirits of heaven and earth! Cleanse my hands of their sin and become the foundation for the worlds rebirth! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Governor! And Spirit Crystal – Twin Salamander Core!"

From the Pendulum Vortex emerged a machine that appeared to serve as a hovering stand had a white robed state placed upon it's centre with huge yellow mechanical wings with a halo ring behind it creating electricity while a metal sphere with an engraving of two salamanders appeared with red intents.

 **Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Governor (LV 7/2800/2500)  
Spirit Crystal – Twin Salamander Core (LV 6/0/600)**

"He copied my Pendulum Scale!?" Yuya said in shock and Haruto looked on. "I didn't know there was such an effect!" Haruto added as Leo continued. "I activate Pendulum Governor's effect! I release Twin Salamander and activate its effect three times." The Core was absorbed into Pendulum Governor as it glowed. "Are you ready? By releasing Twin salamander Core, I can destroy a monster and the controller takes 800 damage , the first one I will destroy is... that horrible servant of the demon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Pendulum Governor let loose a blast of energy and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was hit by it, causing an explosion as Yuya covered himself. "Yuya!" Yuzu called out in concern as Yuya take 800 damage.

"Next is Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" As another energy blast fired and Haruto looked as Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon received the same treatment. "Gah!" Haruto called out as Serena called out. "Haruto!"

"You're next Reiji... I destroy Temujin the Raging Inferno King!" Leo stated, pointing at it as Pendulum Governor elt out one more energy blast as Temujin exploded upon impact.

"With Temujin now destroyed, I am now able Fusion Summon under Monopoly's Seal's effect, Reiji it would seem your iron-clad defense has already been broken down with ease..." and Reiji pushed up his glasses. "But I still have Alexander and Caesar! It won't go as you-"

"But it will! It will go just as I please. As long as Pendulum Governor is within the range of my Pendulum Scale, it has an effect that prevents any monsters within that range from attacking!" Leo interrupted and Reiji's eyes widened. "Alexander is level 7... But Caesar is an Xyz monster! It does not have Levels!" Reiji countered, composing himself.

"Pendulum Governor cannot be attacked by any other monster other than Pendulum! Now do you understand? You won't be able to lift a finger against me, I won't let anyone interfere with my plans! And I will prevent the revival of the demon! I set two cards and end my turn."

" _Why didn't he attack directly? Me and Yuya were completely exposed unless his monster has an effect that cannot allow him to attack directly after using a Core?_ " Haruto thought in confusion.

"I commend your leadership in forming the Lancers,a force capable of contesting my goal, but only having one plan to fight against Academia... And not even considering a counter-plan if your opponent is thinking one step ahead... For someone who is supposed to be head of managing strategy of your team, you are inexperienced!" Leo stated.

The Arc Five Generator glowed green as the tubes glowed faintly as sparks of green light entered the capsules. "No!" Rin cried out as Ruri spoke up. "What's happening!?" Ruri asked worryingly as Serena gritted her teeth and Yuzu pressed up the glass. "Yuya! Haruto!" Yuzu cried out.

"Yuzu! Ruri!" Yuya said and Haruto spoke in unison. "Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, Serena!" Haruto said, eyes wide as Leo spoke. "It's only a matter a of time before Arc Five energy reaches operational levels " Leo stated calmly as Yuzu tried banging on the glass. "No! Yuya! Haruto!"

"Yuzu!" Haruto and Yuya spoke as one as Leo continued. "Ray's revival is close! This day has finally come!" leo said wavign his arm and ahd a smile as Ruri called out. "Help me! Yuto, Haruto!" as Rin spoke up "Please! Haruto!" Rin said and Serena banged on the glass. "Haruto! Yuya!" Serena called out, trying to remain calm.

"Stop it!" Yuya called out as his hair flowed upwards and Haruto clenched his empty hand into a fist tightly. "Reiji … You still have time, if you swear to lend your strength in recreating these divided worlds..." Leo said and Reiji bit his lower lip as Yuya spoke in a very calm tone. "And who... was the one who divided them?" Yuya asked, a dark aura forming around him.

"Is that... Yuya!" Yuzu called out in concern and Haruto turned his head to look, he recognized this aura. " _It's just like.. Back then, in the Friendship Cup!_ " Haruto thought as Yusho spoke up for the first time. "Yuya! What's wrong?"

"I was... only answering to their... expectations... To fight stronger... And more violently!" Yuya said in a different tone before gasping his he dand fell to his knees, crying out. "Yuya... Yuya's rage is..." Reira said fearfully.

"That is Zarc! The voice of the Demon Duelist that resides in Sakaki Yuya!" Leo staid and Yuzu spoke up. "Zarc? No! That can't be true!" Yuzu said in disbelief as Leo continued "Look, Reiji, Haru! Do you still insist on protecting Sakaki Yuya?! Are you saying you'll let the demon's revival come to pass along with this world's destruction? Now you must choose, join me! In order to prevent the revival of this demon!"

Yuya stood up and Reiji looked to Yuya. "Don't lose yourself!" and Haruto added. "You are Yuya! Not a demon!" Haruto said and Yuya spoke. "Re-Reiji, Ha-Haruto... Deep within my chest... It's overflowing... But... but I can still..." Yuya said as if every word was a struggle in itself and gasped in pain. "This time... we will... win! My turn!" Yuya said, drawing his card.

 **Yuya: 3200  
Haruto: 3200  
Reiji: 3200  
Leo: 4000**

"I use my already set Pendulum Scale to... Pendulum Summon! Be reborn from my Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And from my hand, I Summon Performapal Fugolem!"

From the Pendulum Vortex, a red light shot out as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon reappeared and then a monster appeared that looked like rocky u magnets with the u parts connected to together as the bottom U magnet had a carved pink bow tie and it's face was a smiling somewhat blue googly eyed creature.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV7/2500/2000)  
Performapal Fugolem (LV 4/1600/1000)**

"Akaba Leo! Stop that machine right now! Free Yuzu and the others!" Yuya demanded and continued. "On the turn Performapal Fugolem is successfully Pendulum Summoned, by sending the required materials to the Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon! You, who terrorized Yuzu... I will defeat you!" Yuya cried out as his hair floated upwards as the dark aura returned then Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Fugolem rose, Odd-Eyes standing on the top of Fugolem..

" _ **Dragon of dichromatic eyes! Become one with the giant born from the earth, and be reborn as a new species! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Performapal Gatling Ghoul!"**_

From the vortex emerged green ghoul with a blue top hat with an orange star on the left side of its face as it wore a black trench coat and brown boots but what most notable was it held a Gatling Gun with pink barrels as the clips were connected to a canister on its back.

 **Performapal Gatling Ghoul (LV 8/2900/900)**

"When Gatling Ghoul is successfully Fusion Summoned, it can deal 200 damage to my opponent for each card on the field!" Yuya stated, pointing at Leo who was surprised. "What!?"

"Right now there are 12 cards on the field! Take 12 times 200 damage!" Yuya cried out as Gatling Ghoul fired numerous yellow energy bullets upon Akaba Leo and Haruto looked upon the scene. " _This isn't like Yuya at all, his Duelling changed...! But if it helps us beat Akaba Leo then...!_ " Haruto thought as Akaba Leo's LP was 1600 as he had taken 2400 damage as Leo was sweating.

Haruto turned and saw something that shocked him, Yuya had the most sadistic smile upon his features as his eyes glowed red and Yuya continued. "Performapal Gatling Ghoul was Fusion Summoned using a Pendulum Monster as material this turn, I am able to activate its second effect! I will destroy Pendulum Governor and deal its 2800 ATK as damage to its controller!"

"Akaba Leo's LP is only 1600...!" Ruri said as Rin continued. "if this effect goes through..." and Serena finished it off. "Yuya will win...!" as Yuya spoke. "And with this, it's over!" as Gatling Ghoul fired once again.

"I activate the Pendulum effect of my right Spirit Reactor! If an Earth, Water, Fire or Wind attribute monster is currently on the field, I can negate the destruction of my own monsters! Alexander, the King of Gales is a Wind and Caesar, the King of Surging Waves is Water! Therefore Pendulum Governor can't be destroyed!" Leo said as a blue barrier shielded Pendulum Governor from the onslaught of pellets.

"My monsters protected him...!" Reiji said and Yuya spoke. "I set one card and end my turn." Yuya stated as a face down appeared and Yuya clutched his chest, a pained expression on his face as Yuzu spoke quietly. "Yuya..."

"There isn't much time... Zarc is attempting to awaken as we speak!" Leo looked to a small screen that appeared beside him, showing a nondescript male, a scientist. "What is the percentage of energy inside of ARC Five?" Leo asked.

"It'll soon be at 20%!" The scientist responded and Leo spoke. "Too slow! Increase the transfer speed! We must activate ARC Five before Zarc fully awakens!"

"Zarc you say!? The resurrection of the demon!?" Reiji spoke and Haruto cut in. "You're using the life energies of other people like fuel! If I had to say anything the only one whose even remotely close to being a demon is you, Akaba Leo!" Haruto stated, pointing at him.

"I won't allow you to use anyone else for your schemes! My turn!" Haruto called out, drawing and looking to his hand. " _I say that but I don't have any Pendulum Monsters that can exceed Pendulum Governor's ATK and only Pendulum Monsters can battle... and his Spirit Reactors can protect his monster from destruction_ " Haruto thought and spoke, getting a card out.

"I activate Red-Eyes Fusion! I target my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Meteor Dragon from my deck to perform a Fusion Summon!" Haruto said, his eyes turning a distinctive green for a second as Serena's bracelet shone for a moment and removed both cards from his deck and sent them to the Graveyard as the familiar monsters appeared and entered the vortex and from it, a new dragon emerged, its wingspan having numerous orange marks while the dragon's entire form let off orange flames when something enters the atmosphere of the planet as it's sleek black form was very similar to Black Flare Dragon's except it's eyes were now a molten red as it's body was that of Meteor Dragon's that flashed red every so often, showing it was alive, it's feet and claws notably more sharper than before.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red! With the devastating power of the one whose impact is like a meteor, become one! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Descend and show your destructive power! Falling Meteor Black Dragon!"**_

 **Falling Meteor Black Dragon (LV 8/3500/2000)**

"I activate Falling Meteor's effect I can send one 'Red-Eyes' monster form my Deck to the Graveyard and deal damage to my opponent equal to half of it's ATK points! I send Red-Eyes Darkness Metal to my Graveyard and-!" Haruto said and Leo spoke up. "TI activate the Trap, Fusion Control, if my opponent Fusion Summons a Monster with a higher Level than my Pendulum Governor, I negate its effects and take control of it! I also get to draw one card." Leo stated as he drawn.

"W-What!?" Haruto said in shock as Falling Meteor Black Dragon disappeared and then reappeared on Akaba Leo's side of the field. "No!" Haruto said in shock and he bit his lower lip. " _And thanks to Red-Eyes Fusion, I can't Normal or Special Summon this turn, only Set a monster... He's literally one step ahead against all of us!_ " Haruto thought.

" _His eyes... does he contain some of my daughter's power?_ " Leo thought and Serena spoke up. "Haruto! Don't give up yet, you gotten out of tougher situations than this!" Serena said and Haruto nodded lightly. " _Lets see, I'll just have to set and hope for the best."_ Haruto thought and picked out a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and a face down that ends my turn, sorry, Reiji." Haruto apologized as the monster appeared and a face-down

"It is not your fault, I'll protect the peace in all dimensions, My turn!" Reiji called out and drawn. "I offer my Alexander and Caesar to Normal Summon D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!" Reiji stated as the two monsters vanished and in their place was a giant pendulum with a dark sphere within its crystals as the top part of it held a bronze face.

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (LV 8/3000/1000)**

"if he offered a Synchro and Xyz Monster..." Rin, Ruri and Yuzu said as Serena continued. "Even if its to Summon a high Level monster, to think he'd abandon Monopoly Seal..." Serena muttered as Yusho spoke up. "But with this, there is no Water or Wind monster, therefore, Leo's Spirit Reactor negation Pendulum effect is disabled, Doom Armageddon is a Level 8 Pendulum Monster, with this, the effect that protected Pendulum Governor is also sealed!"

"Yes, now it can be destroyed in battle." Reiji stated as Leo spoke up "But even if you use your 3000 ATK Doom Armageddon to destroy the 2800 Pendulum Governor , I will only take a mere 200 damage."

"is that so?" Reiji asked and Leo was puzzled as Reiji continued. "When Caesar is sent to the Graveyard, I can add one Covenant card from my hand so I activate form my Deck to my hand the Continuous Spell Card, Illegal Contract with the Dark God! Until the End Phase of my turn, Doom Armageddon gains 1000 ATK and your pendulum Governor loses that much ATK, with this, you'll take 2200 damage and you'll be defeated!" Reiji stated and looked to Yuya.

"Yuya are you alright I will end this Duel for you right now!" Reiji said as Yuya was gasping, clutching his chest again. "Go! Battle! Hell Armageddon! Attack Pendulum Governor!"

"You're naïve, Reiji! Trap activate! Dis-Swing Fusion! When a Pendulum Monster attacks, I negate the attack and take control of it and the monster I gain control off can't be destroyed by effects!" Leo said as Reiji was surprised. "What?!" as Doom Armageddon appeared on Leo's side.

"He stole again!" Ruri said in surprise as Yuzu spoke up. "Akaba's Reiji's trump card was..." and Reiji tched. "To think you had counter measures for Pendulum monsters.. Do you tricked me into doing this!"

"And since that card has the word Fusion in it..." Serena noted as Leo continued. "With Dis-Swing Fusion's effect, I can perform a Fusion Summon with one less of its required materials! I use Pendulum Governor as Fusion Material!" Pendulum Governor rose into the air as it entered the Fusion Vortex.

" _ **Mechanical soldiers with the power of the spirits... acquire a new form and return to me as a spirit force army! Fusion Summon! Gather your forces! Level 12! Master Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Ruler!"**_

Emerging from the vortex looked like the same monster except its floating platform was more advanced and the statue replaced with a masked humanoid as there was a larger hale ring with a smaller one on top if it.

 **Master Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Ruler (LV 12/3500/3000)**

"Level 12!?" Haruto said in surprise and Ruri expressed her shock as well. "No way... on his opponent's turn?" and Serena had to ask. "Is this the power of the Professor?"

"And the fact he set that Trap ahead of time... He read them completely! His entire choice of actions up to this point!" Yusho remarked as Leo started to laugh and put a hand on his bald head. "You haven't changed one bit, Reiji, you haven't at all in the slightest all this time, always correct, always moving straight forward, pushing down the path you believe in, but that makes you so predictable, you'd remove the effects that protected my Pendulum monsters from being destroyed and against my pendulum Governor's effect that negates an attack based on the monster's level, you'd think you could win if you brought out a monster with an higher level like Haru did, honest to a fault, straight forward without hesitation. TO em me, that was merely a stop gap and far from solving the problem, if you're always restricted by only what you can observe, you'll never become anything more than a second-rate Duelist and tactician! Now next turn, I will destroy Gatling Ghoul and finish Sakaki Yuya!"

"When a Monster is Special Summoned to my opponent's side of the field! I can activate the Continuous Trap, Twin Big Shield! Twice on either player's turn, Gatling Ghoul cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects!" Yuya sated as a double shield appeared in front of Gatling Ghoul.

"Which is it, is it Zarc or..." Serena asked and Yuzu asked her own question. "Or Yuya?" as Leo spoke up. "I will defeat you! Before he take sin his Fusion or Synchro portions and completely revives! Your turn is over, Reiji."

"With the Battle Phase ending, Illegal Contract with Dark God ends... and Doom Armageddon's ATK returns to normal, I end my turn here." Reiji stated.

"Yuya, stay sharp! He'll be coming for you!" Haruto said to him, never taking eyes off Leo who drawn. "My turn!"

 **Yuya: 3200  
Haruto: 3200  
Reiji: 3200  
Leo: 1600**

"I use the already set Pendulum Scale and Pendulum Summon! Return to me form my Extra Deck once more! Spirit Crystal Twin Salamander Core and from my hand, Twin Slipheed Core!" Leo stated as the familiar red Core and now a green core appeared on the field.

 **Spirit Crystal – Twin Salamander Core (LV 6/0/600)  
Spirit Crystal – Twin Slipheed Core (LV 2/0/200)**

"When Twin Salamander Core is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can return it to my hand." Leo stated as Twin Salamander Core shattered and Serena was confused. "He's not going to activate its effect and deal 800 damage like before?" Serena asked.

"Unfortunately, Salamander Core's damage effect can only activate when its Pendulum Summoned form my hand! But I still possess the key to victory! I will reduce you to nothing now! I activate Pendulum Ruler's effect! I release Slipheed Core and activate its effect three times! Slipheed Core can destroy a Magic or Trap card in the card zone and deal 800 damage to its controller! The first one I will destroy is Twin Big Shield and due to Pendulum Ruler's effect, the damage is doubled!"

Pendulum Ruler let loose a massive energy blast as Twin big Shield was destroyed and Yuya's LP reduced to 1600.

"Next I will destroy Illegal Contract with the Dark God!" Leo stated as Reiji's card was destroyed his LP affected as Leo pointed at Haruto. "And finally, I destroy your face down card!" Leo said and Haruto covered himself as his Trap Card was destroyed as he took the same damage.

"Yuuya!/Haruto!" The four girls called out as the scientist returned with an update on screen. "Arc Five's energy will soon reach 30%!" The scientist said and Leo smiled. "Good! Soon... soon ARC Five will activate the dimensions will begin to fuse and the moment my daughter is revived is drawing closer!" Leo said, arms raised as he trembled with excitement. "Continue the energy transfer. You should be able to speed it up! We must activate ARC Five as soon as possible!" Leo focused his attention once more on the Duel.

"Battle! Pendulum Ruler attacks Gatling Ghoul!" Leo stated as Pendulum Ruler shot an energy blast as Gatling Ghoul was destroyed, Yuya's LP now at 1000. "Victory is in my hands, I make an direct attack on Sakaki Yuya with Falling Meteor Black Dragon! Haru! I will give you the honour of destroying the portion of the demon with your monster!"

Haruto gasped and spoke "I don't think so! I activate my Trap card in the Graveyard! Monster Burial! I banish this card from my Graveyard and destroy my face down monster!" Haruto said as the set monster cried out and Haruto revealed the card to be Necro Gardna. "Furthermore, I activate Necro Gardna's effect! I banish him from the Graveyard and protect Yuya! Go! Spectral Shield!" Haruto said as Necro Gardna appeared in front of Yuya and blocked the fiery breath heading for him as it dispersed.

"Haruto protected Yuya!" Yuzu said, her hands clasped together and Leo spoke. "then I'll give that honour to Reiji! Hell Armageddon attacks Sakaki Yuya!" as Yuya activated his Roller Boots and drove up a pillar and back flipped, grabbing an Action Card.

"Action Magic: Evasion! I negate the attack!" Yuya said avoided the dark energy blast and landed on the ground, kneeling. "I end my turn here." Leo stated.

"Fighting using Action Cards is the style of our Lancers... If so, that means he's still Yuya, even though Zarc is overflowing from deep within his soul, he's able to suppress it and continue duelling! If so the- Yuya, elt's defeat Akaba Leo together and alongside crushing his ambition, I will save you! No matter what it takes, I will not let the demon's will control you!"

"Yeah Yuya! We're in this together!" Haruto said, looking at Yuya who looked at them. "You guys.." and Haruto's eyes widened, Yuya looked more exhausted than before a she struggled to speak. "Please...!" before Yuya grabbed his head and cried out before speaking.

"I will soon become one and regain my former self... but before that... I will kill him!" Yuya said uncharacteristically as Leo answered. "Impossible, against my son's Doom Armageddon, Haru's Falling Meteor and my Pendulum Ruler, you're powerless!"

"My turn!" Yuya called out as he drawn.

 **Yuya: 1000  
Haruto: 1600  
Reiji: 1600  
Leo: 1600**

"Pendulum Summon! Return once more from my Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Performapal Fugolem and from my hand! Performapal Nightmare Knight!" Yuya called out as the Pendulum Vortex appeared as the three appears in flashes of light as the new monster was a dark armoured knight wearing a pink bow tie with purple spots.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV7/2500/2000)  
Performapal Fugolem (LV 4/1600/1000)  
Performapal Nightmare Knight (LV 4/1700/0)**

"I overlay my Level 5 Performapal Fugolem and Nightmare Knight!" Yuya stated as the two monsters became dark energy and flown up into the air before entering an Xyz Vortex that soon exploded.

 _ **"Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**_

Yuya's familiar Xyz Dragon appeared with a roar as its two Overlay Units surrounded its form.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** **(R 4/2500/2000/OU: 2)**

"That's Yuto's Dragon..." Yuzu noted and Ruri sounded happy "Yuto is really inside of him!" Ruri said and Leo answered. "No, that is Zarc's That's the Xyz Dragon he controlled!" Leo said, his eyes closed as Dark Rebellion let off a roar as did Odd-Eyes.

"He is no longer there... Sakaki Yuya's existence no longer exists inside of him! He has already become Zarc!" Leo satted as Reiji countered. "No! I saw, Yuya brought it out with his own will!" as Yuzu added. "Yuya is in still in there!" and Ruri her own. "So is Yuto! I believe in him, no... in Yuya, Yuto and Haruto!"

"Yes, I believe in them as well." Serena stated and Rin nodded. "Me too!" as Haruto looked to Yuya. "Yuya! Don't let him control you!" Reiji said and Haruto spoke up. "We believe in you! Your Duelling can bring peace and smiles that the future needs!"

Yuya screamed, hands holding his head as a the dakr aura took shape of a dragon with yellow eyes as Yuya continued. "I activate the Spell Card, Phantom Knight's Possession from my hand! I can give an Xyz Monster I control the Level of another Monster I control! I give Odd-Eyes's levels to Dark Rebellion! I overlay my Level 7 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called out as the two monsters became dark energy and entered the Xyz Vortex before him as it exploded in white light.

" _ **Dragon with dichromatic eyes, be reborn from the depths of darkness... And burn away all that exists on the surface with your raging flames! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7! The Blazing Dragon of Calamity! Supreme King Blazing Dragon – Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!"**_

From the fiery depths of darkness, a new dragon emerged as its wings were orange and yellow, five on each side as the wing joints had green diamonds embedded into the shoulder pads, the dragon's maw had something like insect pincers with it's right side of its face lit up with lava lances and the dragon looked much like an inverted version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon except more streamlined as it's legs and arms had dark skin with orange lanes all over it.

 **Supreme King Blazing Dragon – Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (R 7/3000/2500/OU: 2)**

"Supreme King... Raging-" Leo said in surprise as Yuya gave a cry. "I use all of Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's Overlay Units and negate every Spell, Trap card on the field and destroy every card aside itself! Burn it all away!" Yuya cried out as the two Overlay units went to Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's hands and he crushed them, it's wings expanding as the two Spirit Reactors were hit with fiery orange whips of energy and even some of the pillar sin the room were cut clean through as Reiji's Pendulum Scales, his active Monopoly Seal and Yuya's own cards as Armageddon and and Pendulum Ruler with Dis-Swing Fusion remained but Meteor Dragon cried out as it shattered.

"For each card destroyed this way, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ATK increases by 200!" Yuya said and Reiji spoke up. "Just now, eight cards were destroyed... so its increased by 1600!" Reiji said as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragons' ATK was now 4600.

Haruto looked at the new Dragon, while he had to admit, he was impressed with it, something felt off about the new dragon. " _It's not exactly for Yuya though... t then again neither was Odd-Eyes Rebellion..._ " Haruto thought.

"A monster that cannot be destroyed by card effects? Then I will destroy it in battle! I attack D/D/D Doom King Armageddon with Supreme King Blazing Dragon – Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Yuya cried out as the dark orbs on it's horns, shoulders and it's blue chest glowed alight as the area crackled as orange spots of light formed as the tips of the wings gathered energy before Odd-Eyes roared as a blue fiery circle formed in front of it.

"Destruction Burst of Fury!" Yuya called as Supreme King Blazing Dragon – Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon reared its head back and fired a powerful torrent of fire at Doom King Armageddon as it exploded but then Reiji's Duel Disk shocked him as his LP decreased and stopped at 200 a she fell to his knees.

"What happened just now?" Haruto asked in confusion as Leo spoke up. "When the monster controlled by Dis-Swing Fusion battles, the battle dam mage is dealt to the original owner instead of me!" Leo explained.

"But there will be no second chance! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice during the Battle Phase, I-" Yuya was about to say then Yuzu's voice sounded. "Just stop already!" and Yuya halted his command. "Yuzu..."

Yuzu held her hands together. "Pleas,e don't let your anger control you any more! I believe in you! The real Yuya and Yuto are still within you... So please, take it back... the true you! Laugh like you always do!" as the girls closed their eyes and their hands clasped together as Haruto felt something stir within him as the scientist returned.

"The energy within ARC Five had surpassed 40%! it will begin its activation phase soon!" and Leo nodded. "Good, speed it up! Hurry up and revive Ray!" Leo said and the whole room shook for a few moment as the ARC Five Generator glowed more brightly as did the capsules and Ruri gasped, before her, her hand was fading and Ruri screamed out. "No!"

"Ruri!" Haruto called out as did Yuya who spoke. "I attack Pendulum Ruler with Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon! Destruction Burst of Fury!" Yuya commanded as Yuzu cried out tearfully. "Yuya!"

The attack met with Pendulum Ruler and destroyed it as Akaba Leo was blown back into his chair as his LP was reduced to 700. "This is the end! I banish Performapal Nightmare Knight from my Graveyard and deal 1000 damage dealt to the players this turn!"

A dark swirling vortex formed in front of Supreme King Blazing Dragon – Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon the crackled with electricity and Haruto's eyes widened. "Reiji will take damage! Damn it!" Haruto looked to his hand to see if he had anything. " _Not enough time to get an Action Card either!_ " Haruto thought in concern.

"intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP." Came out of nowhere and Haruto turned to see Yusho had joined in the Duel. "I activate the trap card, Binding Swords of Impact from my hand! This card can be activated bys ending every other card in my hand to the Graveyard." Yusho said as red swords appeared behind him and shot forward sending Yuya flying up into a pillar and restrained up there.

"An invalid card has been detected, Duel will ended automatically." The Duel Disks stated and Haruto looked at his Disk as it deactivated but Yuya still remained restrained by the swords.

"That's!?" Leo said, looking up and Yusho spoke. "Yes, the passion of our youth when we developed Real Solid Vision, the failure card you gave to me, it causes a bug to occur in the system and even if the Duel is unable to continue, the Real Solid Vision remains, originally I brought this card to with me intending to sue it to restrain you but... I would have never thought I would use it on my own son..." Yusho said sadly as Yuzu spoke. "Uncle..." and Yusho continued. "Yuzu... after seeing you pray for Yuya, I knew what I had to do. Just like Leo said, Yuya is a portion of Zarc and you four are pieces of Ray as well... Yuzu, You being Shuzo's daughter is not a coincidence either, you appeared close to Yuya to prevent Zarc's resurrection, by Ray's will!"

"I was preventing it..." Yuzu said, looking down at her bracelet and Yusho continued on. "But now, none fo them are intervening with Zarc's portions!" Yusho said and Haruto asked "Then shouldn't' Akaba Leo release them so Yuzu and the others can intervene once more?"

"The integration has already begun, you and Reiji look after Reira, I'll go and stop Zarc's resurrection and won't let Yuya become the demon!" Yusho stated as he left.

* * *

And that's Chapter 36! Whew! I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	37. Chapter 37: I Face Myself

Hello and welcome to Chapter 37! Let's get started!

 **Rayisoar5**

Great Chapter, at least Haruto is worried about all the Bracelet Girls with Yuya only being worried about Yuzu. your ending going to be different than from Arc-V ending? Haru able to give Zarc a worthy duel, though?

 **Stardust:** It will be different! Also, the Haru versus Zarc Duel, eh did barely manage to keep up.

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Wow that duel was intense and I was on the edge of my seat it was really intense near the end and now Yusho appears to stop his son from becoming the evil duelist. Dude keep this up because this is really interesting and also I hope to God you do a better job with the ending way better than the show because it had a really disappointing ending from what I've heard and after a certain Arc the show loses its steam but you've done a fantastic job despite some of the spelling mishaps. In the end please keep it up and I'm still going to stick with this to the end.

 **Stardust:** Spelling mishappens happen from time to time when you're typing all of this up and thanks for the comment!

 **FurySong**

And ARC-V begins its activation. (NO WE CANT MAKE IT GO ANY FASTER LEO!) Yusho we know the outcome, but will Gary to recognize Ray's spirit like Reira or will much darker forces *cough*Zarc*cough* Keep him from doing so?

Good Luck on the next chapter...

It's ironic that I pick this story up the same time I picked up watching ARC-V. XD

 **Stardust:** Gary? I assume you mean Haruto, he does have a name.

 **The Jagdpanther**

Interesting how you included Haruto into the duel though he didn't get to do much. Also meant to ask this last time. So if Leo knew about Haruto from Sora and other Obelisk force members and if Haruto is Haru's reincarnation then why wouldn't Leo try to contact him or do something about him? I get that you're trying to keep as close to the anime as possible, but I just can't get this question out of my head.

 **Stardust:** Would you believe that reincarnation would be possible if you seen what Leo witnessed?, besides, Haruto and Sora's interactions, Leo more or less has a obsession with reviving Ray and the girls, anything else would likely be considered insignificant, he even abandoned his new wife in the Standard Dimension and Reiji due to this obsession.

 **HunterHQ**

Wonder what will happen now? Will Haruto be able to talk with his original self soon? Also what does black dragon ring have to do with the 4 nature cards? Will he stay behind to watch over Yuya with Leo, Reira and Reiji? Or follow Yusho to try and stop Yugo and Yuri?

 **Stardust:** Wait and see! Unfortnately, Yugo and Yuri's Duel gets interrupted a lot since all the hype was built up for the final clahs between the two yet Reira and Reiji's Duel takes precedence then Kite and Aster or aka Kaito and Edo, interrupt the Duel as well.

 **LucasVAMP**

That was a really good chapter , great 3v1 duel ,Yuya going crazy , keep with the great work . So , I was thinking , you should make a tournament later , or something else, after this situation get solved , just to see a cool , and relaxing moment with the crew , that would be awesome to see

( and I want this to last longer ) . Anyway , keep the awesome work , like always , I'm on hype to see what lies ahead.

 **Stardust:** We'll see what happens, I'm just running with what I got!

 **darkwarp**

hmm well that went well now zarc starting to come back i hope everyone going to be ready for the worst but then again looking back on the anime i hope it will turn out better and maybe everyone who duels him will last more then one or two turns great chapter looking forward to the next chapter

 **Stardust:** we'll see I have somewhat a plan for Zarc and changing it up a bit.

 **visfonz23**

The duel was intense and amazing I like how Haruto stepped into the duel and how Serena supported him and the interactions during the duel. Finding about Leo's plan while they dueled him was quite insight. Haruto thoughts and looks like his connection with the girls is starting to deepen. I lke how Yusho made his entrance as well and the realization of that they girls are part of ray was amazing too. I cant wait to see what happens next.

 **Stardust:** Here is that next chapter and boy is it a doozy!

 **Ciandoo**

Good work the chapter can't wait for the next one, Hurry up I'm excited about this, Is there something wrong with updating the chapter?

 **Stardust:** Remember, I do have my own things I have in my life apart from literally writing, telling me to hurry up and such isn't going to make anything go faster.

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

The Duel starts as Yuya, Haruto and Rieji take on the Professor, Akaba Leo with skilful mastery of their respective Summoning methods and just when Leo's methods were cut off from Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoning, he reveals he too, has Pendulum and with it, stays one step ahead of the three boys, displaying cunning strategies as ARC-V has begun, Leo's main target was Yuya who he truly believed to be the reincarnation of the Demon Duelist, Zarc as Yuya attempts to to hold off the other being within him, revealing the nonsense Akaba Leo spoke of was in fact, true as was the reason behind Ray's reincarnations, Sakaki Yusho, Yuya's father makes his decision and invalidates the Duel, restraining Yuya through a bugged card, what will happen next?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 6, Pendulum Beat]**

 **Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri stood on heightened platforms respective of their colours, red, dark blue, green and purple, facing one another before becoming shadowed as the title card appeared.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Fly away, fly away, Jibun no kame  
(Fly away, fly away, over your own walls)**

Yuya appeared and moved into different poses before standing still as his name appeared in red and orange text as it stated Pendulum as well as Yuzu stood back to back with Yuzu as her own name appeared as well with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the background

 **Yume wa miru monojarai kanaderuemonda  
(Don't just have dreams, achieve them)**

Yuto was doing the same as Yuya as Ruri joined him with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the background as well as their names were in blue and black lettering with Xyz.

 **Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai  
(Even if you're covered with wounds, don't give up )**

Yugo and Rin appeared, at first with their Duel Runner as their names were engraved in green and yellow lettering, posing as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as well as Synchro appeared alongside them.

 **Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash!)  
(Go down the path you believe, the world, you want, Dash!)**

Yuri poses menacingly performs his Fusion Summon pose as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, their names emboldened in purple and black as Yuri was soon shadowed and the screen started to go upwards , revealing Akaba Leo holding four Spell Cards as there was a huge shadowed Dragon, its yellow eyes glinting.

 **Susume Dash!  
(Go forward, Dash!)**

Three shadowed figures appeared in white as they soon met and Yuya's Pendulum swung back as the figures disappeared.

 **My life, my way, bouken no you na nichijou  
(My life, my way, day to day seems like an adventure)**

Haruto turn around and saw Serena who had her arms cross and looked huffy before looking over her shoulder, with a faint smile as Haruto had one of a confusion as there was a faint moon behind Serena as Haruto's name was in red and black with Gemini beside him while Serena was blue and yellow with Fusion

 **Seikai no machgai monai sousa jibun shidai  
(There is no right or wrong, yeah its up to me)**

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri looked on with expressions bordering on smiles or just teasing as Yuzu had flowers behind her while Rin had faint cloud like wings as Ruri had a sparrow on his shoulder.

 **Special Original de Kiseki okosouze  
(Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

Reiji and Reira stood far apart, not looking at each other as Reira's name was in purple and black was Reiji's was light blue as the background was purple and blue respectively

 **Nando nando demo tachiagarusa  
(Stand up agina nd again, no matter what.)**

Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Sora and Kurosaki stood side bys die as their names appeared in orange, yellow, light blue and dark blue respectively.

 **Pendulum, mugen ni suzuku jigen  
(Pendulum, the dimensions expanding infinitely!)**

Yuya's pendant swung by asa faint image of Yuya appeared, running on think strands of light.

 **Pendulum, nido tonai hibi de  
(Pendulum, the days that won't come back again)**

Yuya's pendant appeared once more, swinging as Yuzu was jumping over the strands of light.

 **Pendulum, minna wa egao ni kaete!  
(Pendulum! Make everyone smile!)**

As it turns out the strands of light was actually the Pendant swinging around in many different directions before it condensed and exploded into a multitude of colours with Smile World's faces.

 **Go our way, kagayaita mirai tsukame!  
(Go our way! To get that bright future!)**

Yuya had his arms spread out wide with a smile as he was on his Roller Boots as floating islands were being passed by as Yuya as it turned out, was accelerating on glass structure as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon flown above him before blasting forward as the skies was filled with Smile World faces.

 **Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru  
(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's like plasma like wings expands as it creating a rather blinding light.

 **Tobisashite mikakotonai sekai he  
(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

Sakaki Yusho appeared in a neon lighted city as his Ace Monster Performapal Sky Magician was beside him before he waved his cane and millions of white pigeons covered the screen

 ** **Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete  
(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)****

All the characters that have appeared in Arc-V so far stood within a crowd, those who have been carded or befriended or even just a one-off appearance appeared, watching the show with smiles.

 ** **Furiko no you ni egaki dasou smile  
(Draw out a grin like a Pendulum, smile!)****

Yuya bowed before snapping his fingers as ferris wheel behind him had a huge smile while the buildings were lit with Performapal faces and dangling smiley faces.

 ** **So Smile! So Smile!****

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 37  
I Face Myself**

-Professor's Chambers-

Haruto turned his head to look at Yuya who was restrained by red swords with yellow lines all over his body as the dark aura surrounded his being, his eyes a crimson red as he screamed in what was most ikely frustration of not being able to move, some of the surrounding pillars of the room were melted away from the attack created by Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon.

Sakaki Yusho, Yuya's father was one who restrained Yuya and just left the room after saying he'll stop Zarc's resurrection and Reira was unconscious, having fainted form the intensity of the Duel as well as Yuya's unmistakable rage.

"I have an update sir, The energy inside of Arc Five's has reached 50%!" the scientist reported and Haruto turned his head to Akaba Leo who remained seated in his chair as Leo spoke. "Very well." before Leo actually left the room by means of levitating platform above the ARC Five Generator platform. "Wait! Stop that machine right now! Stop it!" Reiji called out after Leo as the room closed off to it's previous state and Haruto ran to the glass, hands on it looking at the girls who suddenly collapsed in the tubes.

"Yuzu! Serena! Rin! Ruri!" Haruto cried in worry as Reiji stood beside him. "If this keeps up, ARC Five will activate...!" Reiji said before Yuya cried out in frustration. "Damn you! Let me go!"

Reiji walked over to Reira was regaining consciousness and Haruto felt a strange sensation overcome him, it felt like a shiver down his spine and it wasn't in a bad way either. "Reira, open your eyes!" Reiji said as Reira pushed himself up.

"Let's go Reira, Haruto we have to stop the dimensions from fusing." Reiji was about to run off btu Reira spoke rather calmly. "The only one who can stop Zarc's resurrection... Is me."

"Reira?" Reiji asked in confusion as Haruto looked to the youth. "The world will be destroyed." and Reiji turned around to face him. "What are you saying, come to your senses, Reira!" Reiji said and then Reira spoke up. "No brother... Ray is the one saying that! I can tell!"

"Ray!? What are you talking about? This isn't the tiem to eb talking about this! Let's go!" Reiji said and was about to turn to exit the doors but Reira spoke up. "You shouldn't go! Ray is saying that! You need to do this to defeat Zarc! If you don't' revive Ray before Zarc revives then this time the whole will be destroyed by him! Ray is telling me that!" Reira insisted and Haruto felt a sensation, a thumping but familiar one and placed a hand over his heart.

"What are you saying, if the dimensions become one then the existing dimensions would be erased!" Reiji said and Reira looked down. "Brother... Don't you want Ray to come back to life? Unlike me, she's your actual sister!" Reira stated and Reiji pushed his glasses up. "Then let me ask you this, you don't want to save Serena and the others? Are you saying it's fine for us to throw away the reality we all lived up until point?"

Haruto thought he saw a glimpse of a yellow bodied figure and the thumping sensation begun to overwhelm him as he started to sweat slightly. "Brother, you have plenty of allies... but Ray... Ray only has me! That's why I won't let you go brother! If you insist on going then...! I'll fight you!" Reira stated and Haruto fallen backwards onto his behind against one of the few remaining pillars.

"Haruto, are you alright?" Reiji asked and Haruto looked at him with one eye open and the other closed. "Yeah... just let me rest a little bit." Haruto said and Reiji looked to Reira. "Very well, I'll accept this Duel!"

Haruto chose to drown out the Duel and looked at his free hand, he felt his body was shaking and he was becoming sweaty for some reason. " _W-What's going on? I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest!_ " Haruto thought and looked tot he green light that was the ARC Five generator. " _I'll rescue you all... "_ Haruto thought before he blackened out.

-?-

Haruto found himself in the same area he met he girls before only it was empty. "This place is..." Haruto mumbled to himself and looked up, the skies were darkly overcast with grey clouds and Haruto breathed in. "Yuzu! Serena! Rin! Ruri You here!?" Haruto asked but he got no reponse and he sat upon one fo the rock formations.

"This whole Zarc coming up out of nowhere and this stuff about reincarnation, just what is going on?" Haruto asked in confusion and ran a hand over his face and gave a sigh and noticed his ring was glowing in a steady rhythm with its red glow.

"Huh?" Haruto asked, puzzled by this and moved his hand to the left, the flashes were somewhat slower while to the right, the seemed to quicken slightly, "This... way right?" Haruto said and got up and walked in the direction, keeping an eye on the ring to check if it pulsed slower or faster.

Haruto found himself descending down a mountain path before he come across a field of multiple flowers with a clear blue lake that was shadowed by the clouds, there was a path through the flowers leading up to a cottage with a lantern hung on archway and lit up as Haruto tentatively walked the path and looked as the lights were off but the insides were not visible at all as he knocked on the door slowly only for the door to open by itself.

"Who leaves the door open?" Haruto asked and gulped. " _Wish I had a torch or something, it's pitch black in there._ " Haruto thought and realized something, walking back, he unattached the lantern and held it up and walked inside the the darkness as the door slammed shut behind him.

" _Well, no going back now..._ " Haruto thought and walked, keeping the lantern at reasonable level to see the path that seemed to stretch on despite the size of the cottage and he came upon a door, he put his hand on it and pushed it open, walking in to see it was a rather spacious Duelling Arena that looked like it seen better days as the stands were empty, the ceiling destroyed in some areas but some of remained structurally in place and upon a pile of rubble soon a brown haired male, his back to Haruto and he spoke.

"So you're here at last." The youth said and Haruto spoke, "I'm sorry, but who are you, Where are we?" Haruto asked and the youth turned his head, to Haruto's surprising shock, he looked just like him except he had messier hair, his eyes a notable red ason the back of his black jacket was a dragon marking stitched as he wore a red shirt underneath and black trousers and sneakers as his hair was notably flatter.

"Well, how do I put this, just like Zarc and Ray, I'm your original self, if you want a name, Akaba Leo already mentioned it." The youth said and Haruto let go of the lantern as it broke on the ground, luckily, light still worked in the area there in. "You're that Haru?"

Haru turned around and put his elbow son his knees and his head under his hands that supported it. "Correct, I been watching from here for a long time and it seems Zarc's reawakening is imminent..." Haru said and Haruto spoke up. "I don't believe it! Yuya is Yuya."

Haru gave a sigh and spoke. "Looks like you walked in during the most inconvenient time during your confrontation, I did show you my memories while you blacked out from your Duel with two fo Ray's reincarnations... let me explain it a bit more simply." haru said and leapt off, landing ont eh ground and stood up.

"Where we are right now is where Zarc became the Supreme King Dragon, you see, back when the Dimensions were just one world, it was as you imagined, everything was peaceful and quiet and Duel Monsters were being adapted by Real Solid Vision and there was one Duelist, he was originally a face in the crowd but then he went on win Duel after Duel, they eventually turned more violent and vicious after some coaxing from the idiotic audience members here." Haru waved a hand at the stands.

"This Duelist rose to become quite literally the best of the best, gaining practically every title the Duelling Circuit could offer but the Real Solid Vision gave the Duel Monsters an actual life or rather, souls, one day that Duelist decides to become stronger and through Real Solid Vision, he merges with Four Dragons and form that day, the hellish era known as Supreme King Dragon Zarc, humanity was pushed to the literal brink of destruction as weapons couldn't destroy Solid Mass, only thing that could was Duelists through a Duel, Akaba Leo chose to research the aspect of positivity within the world while I... went a different course." Haru stopped and snapped his fingers, the scenery changing around them to a cavern with a stone tablet.

"I decided to look into the lore of Duel Monsters itself and came upon scriptures that we shared a world where otherworldly beings lived, I eventually managed to find them..." Haru said as the scenery changed once more to reveal a castle with blue skies and Haruto noted a robed figure on his hands and knees in a hallway with three distinctively coloured knights of green, red and blue, with similar armour but one of them had a scar over his right eye and a familiar old monster the Dark Magician Girl floating.

"I beg of you, I need your help!" The robed figure pleaded and Haruto noted his voice sounded like his own except more strained and the Dark Magician Girl spoke, her voice sounding quite befitting for a woman of her stature.

"Now now, please stand up and tell us why you are here." Dark Magician Girl said kindly and Haru stood up. "I come from the other world as I'm sure you noticed..." Haru said and the jacket Haru spoke up. "This is the representative of all Duel Monsters in the land, Dark Magician Girl and with her are the three Legendary Knights of their realm, Timaeus, Critias and Hermos, I explained to them about the peril we were facing and well, listen if you will."

"A rampant monster that has merged with a human? Your people are so foolish!" Critias said and Hermos spoke up. "You never considered the possibility that the monsters you summoned can be truly alive as well?" Hermos asked and Haru spoke. "Well, we never considered Real Solid Vision could create a soul and what it could unleash, the destructive impulses of man and the rage of the monsters were made abundantly clear when it took a turn for the worst."

Critias spoke up. "Well, we too had our share of problems, from the description of the dragons that once terrorized our realm have suddenly disappeared, while we are grateful for the respite, we had wondered where they had disappeared to and it seems the cause is they somehow travelled across the Dimension and into your world by this person."

"I admit, we are fault for pushing for the violence farther than anyone possibly imagine and the casualties that came from it, but now, we are on close to the brink of well... there's no other world for it, extinction, our weapons have no effect on Real Solid Vision and the Duelists we sent out to try and defeat him can't compare to the skill he has amassed." Haru said, clenching his fist.

"...We cannot allow our neighbours to suffer alone, we too are responsibly for not calming or reasoning with the Four Dragons or I fear, ending their lives, our dimensions are close to one another and we depend on one another, but this being... Supreme King Dragon Zarc will be the toughest adversary we had, considering he is an integration of both a human and monster and he may very well come to this realm after he's finished with their world." Timaeus finally spoke after he listened to the conversation.

"Then what do you suggest? From the words of our guest, he is impervious to anything their warriors send at them." Critias said and Hermos cupped his own chin in thought. "And we can't exactly leave either, dark forces still stir in our land, the Great Leviathan, the Darkness incident and the Earthbound Immortals are but a few of what we have faced thus far." Hermos added.

"indeed and I'm afraid our power as the Legendary Knights would scarcely harm him, I doubt even combined as the Knight of Destiny could we land a scratch, I hate to admit it but we are all but powerless and with such short time to prepare as well, you say your mentor is in the process of amassing energy from the planet to offset the Supreme King Dragon's malice?" Timaeus inquired and Haru nodded. "Yeah my girlfr- Ray sent me a message some time ago about him starting to the project because Mother Nature always finds a way to keep surviving."

"That may take some time, but surely having such power will have consequences, we should develop a back-up plan in case it fails." Critias said and Timaeus nodded. "indeed, any suggestions?" and Dark Magician Girl spoke up.

"Why not through magic? It can do miraculous things and I have been taught by my Master everything he knows, I'm sure in the Book of Secret Arts, there is something we can do, with your permission, I like to read through it." Dark Magician Girl said and Timaeus nodded.

"Then let us check the library." Timaeus spoke and the occupants became mist before disappearing. "So we investigated and well, we found a method." Haru said as the scene changed and the five sat at a table, a tome open.

"A excellent idea, if human and monster are fused as one, it only stands to reason the opposite can happen although, I'm not sure what would happen in this case of your foe being as you said, a combination of the Four Dragons as one as they are the pinnacle of each method your people have." Critias noted as Timaeus nodded.

"Agreed and it is in the realm of the Humans who cannot possibly expect what the consequences of forcibly separating the Four Dragons, do we have anything else on hand?" Timaeus said and Dark magician Girl trailed her finger down the page. "Well... in here, there is something about the King of all Dragons, Nova who is said to be the most powerful Dragon of all, however, he hasn't been seen for many years, not since the First Age so our chances of even contacting him is miniscule as my Master would say, far-fetched as flying to the sun."

Hermos slammed his hand upon the table. "Is there at least anything we can use?" Hermos asked and Critias spoke. "Calm yourself my friend, it has been years since the unsealing of the Book of Secret Arts."

"Ah here we are... oh..." Dark Magician Girl had a happy face before it turned more serious. "Speak, what is the issue we have?" Timaeus asked and Dark Magician Girl spoke. "There is a source of untapped power between dimensions that gives life and light to our worlds, however... the only way to get there is to conduct a ritual and ask to speak to Sophia, the Goddess of Rebirth, it requires four Magicians and one Messenger to even admit to make contact." Dark Magician Girl explained.

"Then why do we not use this method?" Critias inquired and Dark magician Girl looked up, her face having a serious expression. "Because those Messengers even attempt to make contact with the Goddess and seen as unworthy are banished to the dark side of dimensions, nobody knows what happens to them, we only have this information thanks to a previous Messenger who asked for her aid." Dark Magician Girl stated.

"I'll take it." Haru said, gaining the attention of the four. "We got to take risks and right now, there isn't a lot of options available to us, even if the worst should happen to me, Ray and Leo still have their plan." and Timaeus looked at the boy, he could tell form his posture and eyes, that he wasn't going to waver or back down from the decision.

"Then it shall be done and we shall bear witness to your courageous soul, who do you need?" Timaeus asked Dark Magician Girl who closed the book. "I need my fellow Magicians, Apple, Chocolate and Lemon to even attempt this as Berry is far too young to be casting any magic." Dark magician Girl said and Timaeus nodded. "indeed, we cannot endanger the next generation, I shall collect Lemon, Hermos, Critias, gather Apple and Lemon, our guest's world and time is expiring with every second that is wasted!" and the two nodded. "Right!"

The scene changed to to be an empty room and Haruto looked to his original self. "Who were they talking about?" Haruto asked and Haru answered. "Sophia is a Goddess in Duel Monsters lore who was called upon by the pleas of certain monsters and reset everything before a terrible war occurred, she then disappeared from prying eyes, anyway, moving on."

The scene changed to Haru standing within a diagram similar to Dark Magic Veil as in a cross formation with wands raised were the four Magician Girls, chianti as Timaeus, Hermos and Critias stood off to the side as the circle glowed blue. "No turning back now." Hermos noted quietly and Critias answered. "Indeed."

Timaeus remained quiet as Dark magician Girl spoke out clearly, "O' Goddess of Rebirth, Sophia, hear our plea and answer the to the Messenger! We four magicians offer him unto you so the fate of not one but two worlds can be determined, answer our prayers and give us your wisdom!" Dakr Magician girl said as the circle glowed more.

"Sister, I can't hold it for much longer!" Apple said in albeit a exhausted tone and Chocolate spoke up. "Oh try and hang in there! We're in the centre of saving a world so put your back into it!" and Lemon sweated notably, the strain evident on all four girls. "Not the time for your backtalk Choco! Apple, you got to dig deep!" Lemon encouraged and the fours wands met as a brilliant flash of light occurred as cries were heard from the four.

The scene changed to a vast starry sky all around as in the middle of it all was a enormous Crystal the size of a skyscraper and Haru looked around as it was only him then a magnificent Goddess appeared with a vibrant of colours adorning her form and a person stepped forward, grabbed in white as she wore what appeared to be a dancing outfit, her eyes a glassy yellow.

"Speak child and tell me what brings you to my domain." the woman said, her voice sounding like the heavens themselves, soothing and gentle but held a firmness and determination that she wouldn't be defeated so easily and it was from there, Haru explained everything and the Sophia spoke.

"So, you ask me to aid a world that set itself on its path to ruin without any consequences your people have learnt?" Sophia asked and Haru shook his head. "No, I'm not asking for a full reset of everything, lives were lost and there's no way to bring them back, I want to give my world a future where death and destruction won't be in the hands of the next generation who can instead learn from our mistakes, whatever the cost to secure a future for many generations to come with smiling faces and laughter once again echoing around the world, I'm ready to pay for it."

Sophia took some moments to process this. "Even if it means in your death?" Sophia asked and Haru nodded. "If if means a future where people can smile, no cost is too great to make it a reality."

Sophia spoke. "I have weighed your words and your resolve, I shall grant you the power to stand against your sin but in exchange-" the scene cut off and Haruto looked to Haru.

"What, why did it cut off?" and Haru spoke. "Because you need not know the full details, I received an item from Sophia and with the blessings of her and the Dominion of the Beasts, I returned home and faced against Zarc." The scene changed to show the battles he underwent against Zarc until the fateful moment of Ray appeared.

"I barely managed to keep myself in the game until Ray came along." Haru said and Haruto looked to Ray. "She looks just like...!" and Haru nodded. "Just like the four girls you met, after Ray played the cards she stole from her father, me and her worked together and spilt the Supreme King Dragon, however, in doing so, the world spilt into Four Dimensions, each based on the Summoning Methods Zarc used, Standard, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz as Ray also spilt into four... as for me, I reincarnated to the one where my Summoning was more aligned, Standard." Haru explained

"Then what about my..." Haruto asked and haru spoke. "Parents? You weren't exactly born normally, you probably don't recall that you were adopted,, though your father took something precious to you, so no accidents occurred." Haru said and Haruto's eyes widened, he couldn't recall that, he honestly thought he lived with his mother and father all the time.

"Don't fret over the details, you have parents, however, something happened that shouldn't, some of the cards power that Ray used entered your body and in turn, made you become connected to Yuzu and the girls and that's how your- No our Red-Eyes managed to evolve beyond standard Summoning, of course the cards that were lost will regain their former power if Leo succeeds with reviving Ray." Haru said nonchalantly.

"But, what about Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri!? Don't their own lives matter!?" Haruto asked and Haru looked at his counterpart. "They are just reincarnations and will most likely live inside of Ray, I made my sacrifice just as ray did to bring the world back to peace and Zarc's return is imminent what with your friend Yuya having absorbed his Xyz counterpart and just by the way Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion reacted during their Summoning, it would seem the Fuson and Synchro counterparts are currently against one another right now until all four become one."

"No, I won't let that happen...!'m not willing to sacrifice the girls to bring back someone just because of some demon wants to return and destroy everything! Yuzu and the others have their own lives, laughed, cried and fought with their loved ones, don't tell their lives mean nothing if it means reviving someone who they are part of and the same goes for Yuya! While he's a reincarnation of this Zarc, Yuya strove to bring smiles and laughter to the world and I witnessed that in the Duels he's been in!" Haruto stated and Haru looked at him.

"Without Ray, every dimension is doomed, if you truly believe that you can stop Zarc and protect those you care about then prove it to me... in a Duel." Haru said a flash of light appeared and he was wearing a Duel Disk as it extended up to his arm with a red orb in his shoulder as he had plasma red field (A:N: Just think of Kaiba's Duel Disk in Dark Side of Dimensions) as the scenery changed to outside the cottage as fire torches were lit up in a circle, illuminating the darkness.

"In this Duel, the winner takes control of the body and the loser becomes nothing but a memory." Haru said and Haruto swung his arm as his Duel Disk appeared on his arm and his Deck as well.

"Fine, I'll keep my promise to everyone! I'm me and I won't deny that fact! Let's do this!" Haruto said and the two spoke in union. "Let's Duel!"

 **Haruto: 4000  
Haru: 4000**

"I'll go first, now I start by Summoning The Black Stone of Legend in ATK Mode!" Haruto called out as the familiar jewel appeared.

 **The Black Stone of Legend (LV 1/0/0)**

"I activate my Black Stone's effect, I can send it to my Graveyard and Special Summon a monster with 'Red-Eyes' in its name, so come on out, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto said as the jewel glowed and in its place, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon hovered in the air, letting off a roar. As the flowers shook wildly from the summon

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn since I cannot attack." Haruto stated as a enlarged face down appeared in front of him as Haru placed a hand where his Deck would be a card came flying down and he caught it.

"A normal move, I draw and I activate Dark Dragon Ritual! I offer my Red-Eyes Wyvern in my hand!" Haru called out as in the middle of the field, a pedestal appeared and above it was the younger version of Red-Eyes appeared before a dark blue flame engulfed it that soon spiralled up into the air and exploded.

" _No way, he uses Red-Eyes as well!? Oh right... earlier before he did say our Red-Eyes..._ " Haruto thought in surprise

" _ **Through a bond between man and dragon, share the skies and take down those who oppose your union! Take flight! Level 4! Paladin of Dark Dragon!"**_

From the explosion descended a black version of the iconic paladin of White Dragon with notable differences, the warrior riding on the dragon's back wore black armour with blue outlines as he stood on it's back, wielding a sword with a curved dragon tail as the grip and hilt while the dragon itself had Red-Eyes wings, it's forehead was shaped similar to that of a predator's in black as it's mouth was a light shade of blue, the front of it's neck and it's it's whole body was blue as well while the rest of it, arms and legs were completely black.

 **Paladin of Dark Dragon (LV 4/1900/1200)**

"I activate Block Attack and with it, your Red-Eyes is about to switch into DEF mode." Haru said as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon crouched as it switched position and Haru continued. "I'm sure you're aware of Dark Dragon's effect but lets make sure, when he attacks a monster in DEF mode, I can automatically destroy it without any damage calculation so... Battle! Attack his monster with Dark Spear Burst!" Haru commanded the new monster flown straight at Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and pierced right through it it.

"That's not all, after my Battle Phase I offer my Paladin so I can trade him in for an old friend from my Deck, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haru said Paladin of Dark Dragon disappeared in a whirlwind before the iconic Red-Eyes hovered.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"I'm not finished yet, I activate Inferno Fire Blast from my hand, since my Dragon didn't have the chance to attack you as he was Summoned by Dark Paladin's effect, so Red-Eyes, give him a taste of his speciality!" Haru said as Red-Eyes Black Dragon begun to prepare it's iconic attack.

"I activate my Trap! Prevent and Draw! I halve the damage I would take and draw one card, so come at me!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes Black Dragon shot it's attack as it made contact with a shield and dispersed.

"I set a card facedown." Haru stated as his hand was at zero as Haruto drawn. ""My turn, draw!" Haruto said and looked at his hand of six.

 **Haruto: 2800  
Haru: 4000**

" _He most likely has every card I have in my Deck so it's basically a mirror match, though, I didn't have Dark Dragon Ritual in my hand or Red-Eyes Wyvern so our hands are different..._ " Haruto thought and spoke, "I activate Red-Eyes Fusion! I sent my own Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull from my Deck to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared in the air with Summoned Skull as the fusion vortex appeared except it was orange and black and the two rose up, becoming pale blue fire of themselves being sucked into the vortex as Haruto pulled out a card from his Extra Deck, his eyes glowing blue.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red, become one with the fiend that strikes down his enemies! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Descend and show us your power! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"**_

Haruto placed the card on the disk and clasped his hands together when he chanted as the vortex shone and from it, emerged a dragon's head with dark red eyes that was dark grey while it's jaw was bone white and similar to Archfiend of lighting's and it's shoulders were Archfiend of Lightning's skulls breathing out orange fire endlessly and two more on the back of it's neck, it's body was rather a muscular dark orange like Archfiend of Lightning's with a white rib cage but right down the middle was a dark grey colouring and scales of Red-Eyes, cascading down to lead to begin connected to a tail that had the same dark orange skin in-between the joints, it's knee pads were pronged dragon's, it's claws being talons much like red-Eyes Black Flares with the dark grey sheen and it's feet that of Archfiend of Lightning's.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (LV 9/3200/2500)**

"Ah, the connection to the Standard reincarnation, Yuzu and your first step to the potential you held within yourself." Haru noted and Haruto made a fist. "Battle! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacks Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Incinerating Flare Stream!" Haruto said, punching forward

"Of course, I can't activate any card effects until the end of the damage step." Haru said as the attack made contact with Red-Eyes, causing it to explode as smoke erupted and Haru stood calmly still as his LP was affected, reduced by 800.

 **Haruto: 2800  
Haru: 3200**

"After the Damage, I can activate my Archfiend's ability! I return Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and deal damage equal to its ATK! Dragon Stream!" Haruto said and Haru did look the slightest bit concerned. "Activate Trap, Breakthrough Skill, with it, your Dragon's ability had been nullified, that's your Dragon's weakness, it can be affected after damage has been deal through battle." Haru said as Archfiend Black Skull dragon was struck by a yellow aura and its flames in its maw died down.

"I end my turn with two face downs!" Haruto said and Haru drawn his card, his hand at one. "I activate Pot of Greed, with it I can draw two cards from my Deck." Haru stated and looked at his two new cards. " activate Dark Dragon Ritual's Effect in my Graveyard, I banish it and in turn I add a Red-eyes Spell or Trap card from my Deck to my Hand, I will naturally select Red-Eyes Fusion." Haru said and shown the stated card in question.

"Then I activate Stolen Materials, I target 1 face-up Fusion Monster on the field and if I have a Fusion Monster that matches its Level, I can Fusion Summon it by banishing the materials so, I banish your Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to Fusion Summon!" Haru said and Haruto was surprised. "Using monsters in my Graveyard!?"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull appeared , bound in chains before being merged into Fusion Vortex.

 _ **"The iconic legendary black dragon joins with the most vicious fiend of the underworld and from its union, a new dragon is born! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Soar and lay waste to your foes! Black Skull Dragon!"**_

From the vortex emerged a fusion of the original Red-Eyes and Summoned Skull that was a dark grey with a blue wingspan as it gave a roar.

 **Black Skull Dragon (LV 9/3200/2500)**

"That's not all, I activate Fusion Birth I send the Top five cards of my Deck to the Graveyard and if there happens to be monsters can be used as Fusion Materials, I can Summon it, let's see now." Haru drawn five cards and revealed them, showing them to be Black Stone of Legend, Meteor Dragon, Black metal Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Assault Wyvern.

"Well, what do you know all Dragons and there's materials in it, I take Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Meteor Dragon and fuse them together!" Haru said as the iconic Red-Eyes and a small purple dragon whose body was in a meteorite appeared as they flown up, twirling in the sky before merging and from it emerged a bulkier dragon with purple skin with lava lines all over its body as it roared.

 _ **"The iconic dragon becomes one with an impactful meteor and from it's union, a dragon with a cataclysmic force descends upon the earth! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Scorch the world and remake it anew! Meteor Black Dragon!"**_

 **Meteor Black Dragon (LV 8/3500/2000)**

"Battle! Meteor Black Dragon attacks Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Black Comet Impact!" Haru said as the new dragon soared down at Archfiend Black Skull Dragon who roared in defiance and Haruto pressed a button. "I activate a Trap! Reverse Glasses, with it I halve the ATK of all monsters on the field, while my Dragon will only have 1600 ATK, your Black Skull has that amount as well while your Meteor Black Dragon will only be 1750!"

The attack made contact as an explosion occurred and Haruto crossed his arms as the flowers waved around from the impact as Haruto taken 150 damage from it.

"Now I continue the battle, though my Black Skull Dragon is weakened, he can still deal major damage! Black Skull Dragon, Molten Fireballs! Haru commanded as Black Skull Dragon fired orange-red fireballs and Haruto pressed another button. "Activate the Trap card Defense Draw! I reduce the battle damage to 0 and draw a card!" Haruto said as wall of air dispersed the fireball.

"I activate Super Rejuvenation and my turn and with it, I can draw cards equal tot he number to Dragons I discarded, and since I sent five of them, I get to redraw five new cards." Haru said, drawing cards as his hand was now six

"My turn! Draw! Haruto said, looking at his hand of five and the LP between them.

 **Haruto: 2650  
Haru: 3200**

" _Okay so he has two monsters on the field.. let's try and deal some damage._ " Haruto thought and spoke. "I activate Magical Sky Mirror! Thanks to this card, I can target 1 Spell Card in my opponent's Graveyard that was activated during the previous turn and I target... Stolen Materials! I banish Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon from your Graveyard as I target your Meteor Black Dragon!" Haruto declared as his normal eyes changed to green.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red! With the devastating power of the one whose impact is like a meteor, become one! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Descend and show your destructive power! Falling Meteor Black Dragon!"**_

The two Monsters merged in the normal Fusion Vortex and from it, a new dragon emerged, its wingspan having numerous orange marks while the dragon's entire form let off orange flames when something enters the atmosphere of the planet as it's sleek black form was very similar to Black Flare Dragon's except it's eyes were now a molten red as it's body was that of Meteor Dragon's that flashed red every so often, showing it was alive, it's feet and claws notably more sharper than before.

 **Falling Meteor Black Dragon (LV 8/3500/2000)**

"So there's your other Fusion Dragon through Serena's bomd." Haru noted and Haruto continued. "Next I my new Dragon's ability, I can deal damage to your LP equal to halve of a Red-Eyes monster I send to the Graveyard!" Haruto said and Haru countered. "I banish breakthrough Skill form my graveyard and negate that effect!" as the new dragon glowed in a yellow aura as Haruto continued. "I activate Monster Reborn! So come back Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Haruto said as the familiar monster reappeared and the two fusion dragons roared in unison.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (LV 9/3200/2500)**

"Battle! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacks Black Skull Dragon Incinerating Flare Stream!" Haruto called out and Haru spoke. "Black Skull Dragon, counter attack with Molten Fireball!" as the two counterparts unleashed their attack that barely missed a collision but the two monsters were hit by each others attacks as they exploded at the same time.

"Your up next Meteor! Dragon Impact!" Haruto said and Haru spoke. "You too! Meteor Bomb!" as the two dragons roared and flew up into the air, crashing against each other trying to gain ground before the two coated themselves in a fiery veil and crashed, breaking the clouds apart to reveal the night sky with stars as it illuminated the entire area.

"I activate my Dragon's effect in the Graveyard! When its destroyed, I can Special Summon 1 Normal Monster in my Graveyard so I choose Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto said as his Ace Monster reappeared.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"And you have nothing to defend you, so go Red-Eyes, Inferno Flare Blast!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon let loose its signature attack and Haru was hit by the attack.

 **Haruto: 2650  
Haru: 800**

"After that, in my Main Phase 2, I Normal Summon my monster and set one card facedown." Haruto said as his hand was now at three then Haru got back up and spoke. "I draw!" as Haru's hand was now seven. "Let's see if you can keep up, I activate Different Dimension Reincarnation, I discard one card and select 1 of my banished monsters so I choose my Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Haru said as the iconic black dragon reappeared from a portal.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Now I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Dragon Orb." haru said as with aa flash of light, a small dragon statue appeared and it's open amw was a red orb.

 **Dragon Orb (LV 1/0/0)**

"A Tuner monster!?" Haruto said in surprised and Haru spoke. "I now tune my level 7 Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Level 1 Dragon orb!" Haru said as the small statue became a green Synchro Ring as Red-Eyes Black Dragon soared up becoming seven white stars that soon aligned and a brilliant flash of light occurred.

" _ **The legendary dragons takes unto himself the power of the dragons and its power heightens to become the one who rules the mountains! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Tear your enemies asunder! Red-Eyes Revenge Dragon!"**_

From the light emerged a savage Red-Eyes with its teeth drooling as it's body was completely black with diamond-like edge as it's chest was adorned with Red-Eyes's face with a red jewel embedded in the centre with two smaller ones were on it's front and hind legs as his eyes were slitted and from the dragons' body,a dark mist appeared to escape its body.

 **Red-Eyes Revenge Dragon (LV 8/3400/2800)**

"I activate his effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster on my opponent's side of the field and destroy it and deal damage to your LP equal to halve of Its ATK, the drawback however, I cannot attack the turn I activate this effect, destroy the dragon before you with Savage Devastation Blast" Haru said as the monster let loose a purple fire as Red-Eyes Black Flare was hit by it and Haruto braced him a she was flung back by the force of the attack.

 **Haruto: 1450  
Haru: 800**

"I activate my Dragon Orb's effect in my Graveyard, by banishing it from my Graveyard, I regain 600 LP when a Dragon-type monster is destroyed." Haru stated as he removed the card and he glowed a green energy.

"I'll end my turn with one face down and activate Red-Eyes Wyvern's effect in my graveyard, I banish it and Special Summon an old friend who hates to say goodbye, return, Red-Eyes!"

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"My turn, I draw!" Haruto said and looked at his hand of four. "I summon Maiden with Eyes of Red!" His eyes orange and beside him was a black haired woman with long red hair like Kushina Uzumaki as her face was lightly freckled, her eyes were a striking crimson red while her garb was normal brown skirt that has Red-Eyes Black Dragon etched in on the sides.

 **Maiden with Eyes of Red (LV 1/0/0)**

"I tune the Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Red!" Haruto called out with orange eyes as Maiden nodded her head slightly before flying forth and became one green Synchro Ring as Red-Eyes Black Dragon flown into it, becoming seven white star before a flash of light occurred.

" _ **With a Maiden's prayer, the Black Dragon evolves to new heights! Synchro Summon! Descend from the sky and show us your new power! Level 8! Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"**_

Emerging from the light was a much more improved version of the ordinary Red-Eyes, it's wingspan was completely see-through while it's head's horns were more spikier and it's body had additional scales, almost like a ribcage while it's claws and feet were more sharpened but slimmer and finally, it's tail being more scaly.

 **Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon (LV 8/2800/2000)**

"I activate my Spirit Dragon's effect! I can reduce his ATK in half and attack directly so I-!" and Haru cut in. "revenge Dragon's effect, any Dragon other than himself has their effects negated until the of this turn, Superior Roar!" Haru said as Revenge Dragon let out a monstrous roar as Haruto covered his ears.

" _My monster can't compare with his own... wait, this equip card... Sorry Red-Eyes but it's better than having something that can wipe out my monsters easily._ " Haruto thought and spoke up. "I equip Dragon Nails, this gives my Monster a sharper edge but also 600 ATK! Battle! Spirit Dragon attacks Revenge Dragon!" Haruto called out as Red-eyes Spirit Dragon charged forth, as Revenge blown purple fiery smoke as the two mutually destroyed one another.

"I activate the Keeper of the Shrine I discarded from before and add Red Eyes Black Dragon to my hand." haru stated and Haruto answered."I end my turn."

 **Haruto: 1450  
Haru: 1400**

Haru drawn from his deck. "You're really destroying yourself by having it become a suicide run, but that's all you been doing to keep up, I offer my Keeper of the Shrine to Summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haru said as the familiar legendary dragon reappeared.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

" _You know, I'm really getting sick of seeing this dragon again..._ " Haruto thought and Haru continued. "Next I activate Spirit of the Dragons, I target 1 monster on my field and and treat it card as two materials as now, I overlay my Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haru called out as the two cards came together and entered an Xyz Vortex before it exploded

Six black leathery and jagged wings appeared as a blood red suit of armour was attached to the six wings, it 's shoulder pads were scaled black with red trimmings and protrusions, the helmet was styled like a dragon's except one of the horns, the left one was completely broken and the face was completely obscured by darkness except two dark red eyes glinted, the body of this warrior was a demonic looking face similar to a dragon's as the upper half had its face stretched out and the top of it's maw with whit like teeth while the pelvic area had the lower maw, almost like an open mouth as the stomach was guarded by chain mail, the whole armour was dyed a crimson red with the chain mail protecting it a dark black, it also wielded a pitch black spear as at the hilt of the blade extended two wings that looked remarkably similar to Red-Eyes's wings, the other thing about the warrior, it was much bigger than an average man.

" _ **The warrior who is taken over by the vengeful dragon, let the whole world tremble in fear of your power and bring destruction upon those who dare defy you and your brethren! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Descend and destroy! Rank 7! Dragoon with Eyes of Red!"**_

 **Dragoon with Eyes of Red (R 7/2800/2400/OU: 2)**

"W-What is that!?" Haruto asked, taking a step back and thought to himself " _This monster feels like... it's death incarnate or something!_ " and Haru spoke. "Those monsters you called upon, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, Falling Meteor Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon are representations of your power and bond with Ray's reincarnations, this monster however, wasn't created from any of that, it represents pure rage, you actually summoned him not long ago when the Doctor demonstrated his control." Haru said and Haruto gasped.

"Say farewell, Dragoon with Eyes of Red attacks directly! Spear of Destruction!" Haru said as Dragoon with Eyes of Red leapt up and three circles appeared, angling towards Haruto as the spear charged with dark red energy and Haruto pressed the button. "I activate my face-down! Iron Resolve! I halve my LP and the Battle damage becomes 0 but not only that, the Battle Phase is over!" Haruto said with relief as the attack was halted.

"I end my turn with a face-down and with it it is your turn.

 **Haruto: 725  
Haru: 1400**

Haruto wiped the sweat from his brow and placed two fingers on his Deck. "I draw!" Haruto called out and looked at his new card, his hand at four once more.

"I activate Silver's Cry and bring back Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon but that's not all! I activate Spirit of the Dragons and target my monster whose now treated as two Overlay materials in which I'll Overlay!" Haruto's eyes changed pink as Red-Eyes became two purple streams of energy, entering an Xyz Vortex

" _ **Dragon with eternal flames, descend now and show the world your potential! Xyz Summon! Rank 7, Take flight! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"**_

From the exploding vortex emerged a dragon with a edgy metal sheen as it's wingspan was a dark crimson red but more notably, it's wings also had an exhaust port that blazed out orange fire like you'd see on a hog then it's dual tails also emitted a blazing orange fire, adorning the new dragon's chest was a dragon head while the dragon's spiky body from before was even more spikier and danger and it's mouth had a orange hue, ready to unleash its flames.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon (R 7/2800/2400/OU: 2)**

"Battle! Red-Eyes Black Flare Metal Dragon attacks Dragoon with Eyes of Red! Full Throttle Fire Blast!" Haruto called out as reared its head back before letting loose a powerful flame as without warning and Dragoon with Eyes of Red raised its spear.

"Dragoon with Eyes of Red cannot be destroyed in battle while it has Overlay Units so you've just practically sent your connection to Ruri to the Graveyard." haru said and Haruto pulled out another card. "Not for long! I activate the Quick-Play Card, Xyz Explosion! All of our Monsters Overlay units are sent to the Graveyard! And for every unit removed, we take 300 points for each Overlay Unit our monsters own, that's 600 for us both!" Haruto said as the Overlay Units of both monster glowed and the two monsters met a fatal end with Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon being speared as explosions occurred.

 **Haruto: 125  
Haru: 800**

"Next I activate Xyz Explosion's second effect if an Xyz Monster I control was destroyed, I can banish it to bring back a monster with a Level equal to its Rank! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, return to me old pal!" Haruto called out as his signature monster reappeared once more.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"And since it's still the Battle Phase! I attack you directly! Get him!" Haruto called out and Haru pressed a button. "Not so fast! I activate my own Silver's Cry and with it, Red-Eyes Black Dragon returns to the field as well!"

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"I call off the attack and set one card facedown, your turn." Haruto said as a face down appeared behind Red-Eyes and Haru drawn. "My turn, Draw! It's time to put an end to this! I activate Explosion Wing, with it, when a monster is destroyed by battle, you take 500 damage so Red-Eyes attacks Red-Eyes!"

The Red-Eyes charged at one another and Haruto activated a face-down "Not so fast! You activate my Double Trap! First I activate Damage Eraser!" Haruto said as the attack came and both dragons destroyed one another. "With it, if I take damage from an opponent's card effect, I negate it and instead, recover LP to what I would of lost so I gain 1000 LP and finally... Red-Eyes Burn! this card activates when my my Red-Eyes is destroyed and deal damage to our LP equal to its ATK!"

Haru was surprised and closed his eyes with a smile. "How clever... But this will mean it's a draw." Haru said as an explosion occurred as the two Duelists covered themselves and when the dust cleared, the LP was shown.

 **Haruto: 1125  
Haru: 0**

"How?" Haru asked and Haruto removed a card form his Graveyard, showing it to be Kuriboh. "When I take damage, be it through battle or card effect, this little guy absorbs it all." Haruto said and Haru gave a laugh. "Really, I never thought you'd come up a strategy that involved this, I reviewed all of your Duels and you never let your Red-Eyes get destroyed."

"That was the thing, I saw it as soon as this Duel started, we both used Red-Eyes so naturally, you'd know what moves I'd plan since you were me, so I kind of had to get creative..." Haruto said and haru got up, dusting himself off.

"You had bonds with your friends while for me, I did everything on my own and paid for it when Zarc spilt along with Ray, but I know strength when I see it and of all my Duels I had, you are my second strongest." and Haruto looked sheepish. "Only second? Geez, you had me on the ropes, whose the first?"

Haru put his hands in his pockets. "Oh that one belongs to Ray." Haru said and the two actually laughed together and Haru spoke. "Haruto, you are right, your friends, those girls, they have as much right to live as anyone else, Zarc will revive and when he does, it'll be up to you all until Ray arrives, but if you truly want to save those you care about... You will need to make the ultimate decision." Haru turned around and walked.

"Where are you going?" Haruto asked and Haru spoke. "Where all fading memories go, you've won, I pass the baton of stopping Zarc to you." Haru said as he faded away and Haruto looked as he stood all alone.

* * *

Woo! Chapter 37 done! Decided to do this instead of going for a Yuri vs Yugo or Reira vs Reiji! The Chapters may be a less frequeent for a bit as I'll be spending my time to playing Persona 5! The updates will come just not twice a week! I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	38. Chapter 38: Dazzling Entertainment Show!

Hello and welcome to the long awaited Chapter 38! It's been a while due to being quite literally addicted to Persona 5 and just only recently beat it on the 18th of April, I found it to be quite enjoyable and it most certainly became a second favourite to the Persona series, especially with its concept and story as Persona 4 Golden still holds number one spot, I am now attempting a New Game+ to get all Social Links and of course, the only things you can get in a NG+ such as superboss and the ultimate Persona.

Moving onto the Reviews now and then to the story so let's begin!

 **FurySong**

My last review was screwed up because of Autocorrect.

This chapter was amazing. Enough said.

But now, what will happen when Zarc revives? And what is the decision Haruto will have to make? Guess I'll have to wait til next time.

 **Stardust:** Indeed! You have wait!

 **darkwarp**

hmm ok this duel was pretty good i liked the whole red eyes vs red eyes bit of the duel and it was good seeing the legendary knights/dragons in this chapter made me remember some good times back in the first series of the show and i'm guessing during this yuya or yusho was dueling yuri right ? great chapter looking forward to see what happens next

 **Stardust:** Yes, Yuri vs Yugo and Reiji vs Reira were faciing off against each other during this point since the anime doesn't clearly show the whole of Yuri vs Yugo Duel despite it being hyped and those two always fought against one another in openings ans as for Reiji vs Reira? I'd rather not have to type all the D/D/D monsters names down.

 **TheEmeraldMage**

So that's why Haruto's eyes change colors whenever he used a certain summoning method: it's because of of a power that Ray held. It all makes sense now although I kind of had a feeling that it was that but still that's a really cool twist. Speaking of twists you sneaky bastard you actually use some of the biggest plot elements from the actual other shows. Not only did you throw in one of my least favorite arcs from the original Yu-Gi-Oh but you also added in the Japanese GX Jaden being angsty Arc and the best Arc from 5DS. And you added in the other magician girls into the backstory which is really cool. Lastly The Duel between Haruto and Haru was a really impressive match and it did felt like a mirror match. Kuriboh gets love in a red eyes deck and I really do hope that this will and way better than the anime did. Take your time with the next few chapters and I also got Persona 5 too and I understand completely that game is too damn good. So you're doing great keep it up!

 **Stardust:** Well, needed something to fill in the past and then my mind got to thinking about the Dominion of the Beasts and some references to previous shows, as for the Magician Girls, I figured why not have them know each other since their effects are similar, The Book of Secret Arts making a nice old equipping reference, as for Sophia, well she's an actual card in the game but never made any show appearances or book ones lastly, Kuriboh is a Fiend so I was like 'Gotta give the Kuri love since nobody in ARC-V actually uses Kuriboh themed cards.'

 **GreenD109**

Hey, I read your story from the start to current not too long ago, and I gotta say I'm impressed with the way you incorporated Gemini Summoning and most of the old cards from the DM/GX series into the mix of all the other summoning methods and I can't to see how it all plays out from here.

Also, I got a little question to ask; When you reach to the final rival duels at some point in time, will Haruto and Yuya have their final duel as well (You know like away too see how much their dueling have grown)? I get that Haruto's Duel Disk is Black, but what color is the blade of his disk?

 **Stardust:** That's a secret to your first question, just wait and see! To your secondary question it's red since well, Red-Eyes.

 **Rayisoar5**

If Yuya and Yuzu are still as one with their counterparts, would you feature them talking to each other in the mind scape(Yuzu getting to Rin and Ruri inside her body, Yuya trying to make Yuri change his ways, etc...)?

 **Stardust:** Who knows, everything I typed up was reference from the show with some Ocness and OC Duels, Chapter 37 was where I stepped into complete unknown territory, sure I had reference from the original shows, but put my own little twists in it but that is somewhat an idea there.

 **Elvisfonz23**

I really liked the new chapter the scenes with Haruto and leaning about his past, how he could to be and that was powerful and a real insight in and I like it. Also I like how he never gives up and he is awesome I really like the idea of Haruto dueling his former self and its was quite incredible and epic I like it. The final scenes were for poetic and powerful I cant wait to see how he saves the girls and the next chapter.

 **Stardust:** Glad you enjoyed it, the final scenes, I seen quite a few parting scenes from different sources like anime, games and whatnot, this moment actually becomes a pivotal point for them both, Haru even more so, he planned to revive like Zarc and didn't care about the girls becoming Ray, yet Haruto's persistence and beliefs they were people, Haru realized that the future held no place for him and Ray and willingly accepts that while Zarc doesn't.

 **LucasVAMP**

What a chapter , I'm surprised with this backstory, and now everything make sense ,and I finally get the mirror match, that was awesome , and about Persona 5, I don't have a ps4 so I can't play (sad), But I already have played the others , so I total understand your point, this series is fucking perfect . So ...yeah take your time ,raise some social links, fuse new personas ,and then come back to us with some great chapters .Like always I'm on hype here

(Ps:what exactly is Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon Effect?because for what a remember ,he have other effect)

 **Stardust:** You can play Persona 5 on the PS3 as well you know, as for Spirit Dragons' effect it protects Special Summoned Dragon-Type monsters you currently control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects until the end of the next turn. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can target this Monster, you can halve its ATK attack your opponent directly, the ATK is returned to normal at the End Phase.

Now then! It's chapter time, let's see what happens next!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Yuya is currently restrained by Sakaki Yusho's glitch card as Reira, suddenly states he can hear Ray's voice and challenges Reiji to a Duel, Haruto drifts off to unconsciousness and learns about the past that spilt the Dimensions and how he was born form his original self, Haru, the two undertake a Duel with an unbelievable stake, whoever wins gains control of the body, a ferocious battle between two masters of Red-Eyes goes underway, excelling in all known Summoning Methods, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz as Haruto barely manages a victory as Haru admits that Haruto's bonds were something he neve rhad, however, before Haru faded , he warns Haruto that he will have to make the ultimate decision to save everyone from Zarc's certain revival.

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 6, Pendulum Beat]**

 **Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri stood on heightened platforms respective of their colours, red, dark blue, green and purple, facing one another before becoming shadowed as the title card appeared.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Fly away, fly away, Jibun no kame  
(Fly away, flya way, over your own walls)**

Yuya appeared and moved into different poses before standing still as his name appeared in red and orange text as it stated Pendulum as well as Yuzu stood back to back with Yuzu as her own name appeared as well with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the background

 **Yume wa miru monojarai kanaderuemonda  
(Don't just have dreams, achieve them)**

Yuto was doing the same as Yuya as Ruri joined him with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the background as well as their names were in blue and black lettering with Xyz.

 **Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai  
(Even if you're covered with wounds, don't give up )**

 **Yugo and Rin appeared, at first with their Duel Runner as their names were engraved in green and yellow lettering, posing as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as well as Synchro appeared alongside them.**

 **Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash!)  
(Go down the path you believe, the world, you want, Dash!)**

Yuri poses menacingly performs his Fusion Summon pose as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, their names emboldened in purple and black as Yuri was soon shadowed and the screen started to go upwards , revealing Akaba Leo holding four Spell Cards as there was a huge shadowed Dragon, its yellow eyes glinting.

 **Susume Dash!  
(Go forward, Dash!)**

Three shadowed figures appeared in white as they soon met and Yuya's Pendulum swung back as the figures disappeared.

 **My life, my way, bouken no you na nichijou  
(My life, my way, day to day seems like an adventure)**

Haruto turn around and saw Serena who had her arms cross and looked huffy before looking over her shoulder, with a faint smile as Haruto had one of a confusion as there was a faint moon behind Serena as Haruto's name was in red and black with Gemini beside him while Serena was blue and yellow with Fusion

 **Seikai no machgai monai sousa jibun shidai  
(There is no right or wrong, yeah its up to me)**

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri looked on with expressions bordering on smiles or just teasing as Yuzu had flowers behind her while Rin had faint cloud like wings as Ruri had a sparrow on his shoulder.

 **Special Original de Kiseki okosouze  
(Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

Reiji and Reira stood far apart, not looking at each other as Reira's name was in purple and black was Reiji's was light blue as the background was purple and blue respectively

 **Nando nando demo tachiagarusa  
(Stand up again and again, no matter what.)**

Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Sora and Kurosaki stood side bys die as their names appeared in orange, yellow, light blue and dark blue respectively.

 **Pendulum, mugen ni suzuku jigen  
(Pendulum, the dimensions expanding infinitely!)**

Yuya's pendant swung by as a faint image of Yuya appeared, running on think strands of light.

 **Pendulum, nido tonai hibi de  
(Pendulum, the days that won't come back again)**

Yuya's pendant appeared once more, swinging as Yuzu was jumping over the strands of light.

 **Pendulum, minna wa egao ni kaete!  
(Pendulum! Make everyone smile!)**

 **As it turns out the strands of light was actually the Pendant swinging around in many different directions before it condensed and exploded into a multitude of colours with Smile World's faces.**

 **Go our way, kagayaita mirai tsukame!  
(Go our way! To get that bright future!)**

Yuya had his arms spread out wide with a smile as he was on his Roller Boots as floating islands were being passed by as Yuya as it turned out, was accelerating on glass structure as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon flown above him before blasting forward as the skies was filled with Smile World faces.

 **Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru  
(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's like plasma like wings expands as it creating a rather blinding light.

 **Tobisashite mikakotonai sekai he  
(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

Sakaki Yusho appeared in a neon lighted city as his Ace Monster Performapal Sky Magician was beside him before he waved his cane and millions of white pigeons covered the screen

 ** **Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete  
(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)****

All the characters that have appeared in Arc-V so far stood within a crowd, those who have been carded or befriended or even just a one-off appearance appeared, watching the show with smiles.

 ** **Furiko no you ni egaki dasou smile  
(Draw out a grin like a Pendulum, smile!)****

Yuya bowed before snapping his fingers as ferris wheel behind him had a huge smile while the buildings were lit with Performapal faces and dangling smiley faces.

 ** **So Smile! So Smile!****

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 38  
A Dazzling Entertainment Show**

-Academia-

Haruto awoke to sound of a mighty bang and saw Reira was sitting against one of the pillars as smoke filled the room, revealing Sakaki Yusho lying on the floor as there was a huge hole in the wall as Yuri stepped out from the rubble and there was a dark aura surrounding him.

"I found you!" Yuri said and Yuya looked down at the newcomer. "You're...!" and Yuri spoke up "Come on now... I have a proper name, Yuri, remember? Please call me that... but now I'm Yugo as well..."

"Don't tell me!" Reiji said and Haruto was surprised. "Then he fused with...!" and Yusho struggled to sit up. "Yes, unfortunately... I wasn't able to stop it, Yugo was... before our very eyes, ...! But I won't let you go any further!" Yusho stood up, using his cane as support "if I defeat Yuri and prevent him from fusing with Yuya... Zarc's revival will be... it will be stopped!"

"you really are persistent aren't you old man?" Yuri asked, had walked right up to Yusho with a scowling expression on his face. "I already said I don't have time for you so get out of my way!" Yuri raised his hand as a torrent of dark purple energy slammed into the man sending him flying against the ground.

"Sakaki-san!"Reiji called out as Yuya spoke. "D...Dad." and Yuri looked slightly interested. "Dad?" Yuri inquired and Yusho sat up again. "Don't get one step closer to Yuya!" as Reiji and Haruto stood in front of Yusho, forming a wall. "You're in the way too!"

A huge wave of dark energy shot forth from Yugo and Haruto crossed his arms to brace himself as the attack slammed right them, sending them flying back as Reiji hit the pillar, landing beside Reira as Haruto unfortunately, met with the wall and he cried out from the painful impact.

" _What...was that just now? Grgh!_ " Haruto felt the pain course through his body as he gritted his teeth as Yuri looked up at Yuya. "You said Dad didn't you? You have parents?" Yuri asked Yuya as Yusho's voice cut in. "That's' right! I am Yuya's father" I won't let you have my son!"

"Oh? Father and son huh?" So that's why you keep getting in my way, but I'm not going to go "I'm sorry sir" and give up because the father said so! Because he wants it too..." Yuri looked to Yuya as he continued. "To become one with me. Isn't that right?" Yuri asked.

"I-I-I will...! Gah!" Yuya cried out as Yuri continued to speak. "See, look at that! He can't stop thinking about me! Even if his father wants to interfere..." and Yusho spoke up. "It's not just because of my son! I have another reason why I must fight you."

"Yeah, what?" Yuri asked and Yusho continued. "Since you made it this far... Asuka must have been... by you... And not just her, you turned countless amounts of my students into cards!" Yusho stated and Yuri's eyebrows raised up in surprise. "Oh that! And what about it" Yuri dug his hand into his pocket to reveal a card which on the artwork, had a female face with blonde hair and Haruto recognized her. "That's...!" Haruto said in surprise and thought to himself. " _Asuka!_ "

"As their teacher, I must avenge them!" Yusho said and Yuri waved the carded Asuka nonchalantly. "They got turned into cards because they were weak! I can't say I like the idea of you holding a grudge with me for something like that... But oh well... Having you constantly getting in my way would be annoying... and being able to turn a father into a card right in front of his son sounds so tempting! Fine then, I'll take you on, the father and the son."

"Dad!" Yuya cried out as Reiji looked up. "Is Yuya fighting against... Zarc?" Reiji asked and Haruto looked on as Reira spoke up. "Zarc's resurrection is definitely closer than before... That's what Ray is saying!" as Haruto felt a strange sensation and looked, Ruri was already gone, just like Yuzu before her. " _No...! Yuzu and Ruri are...!_ " His attention was brought back to the conversation

"I'm glad you agreed to fight with me, since we're going to duel, let's have fun with it." Yusho stated and Yuri answered. "But I'm always having fun because I won't lose." and Yusho responded to him. "I wonder about that... You won't that until we fight."

"No I know from the start! I will win and I'll turn you into a car l like I did to your students!" Yuri thrown the carded Asuka as it went over Yusho's shoulder as Yuri continued. "So, how do you want it? Want me to turn you into a card right away? Or do you want to play around with me a little?" Yuri asked.

"The more fun choice, if you would." Yusho answered with a smile and Yuri spoke. "Then I'll let you have fun, by my rules." Yuri stated as he raised his arm and his Duel Disk activated, the blade being a dark purple sword like the other Academia students while Yusho's own activated being a bright orange like scimitar.

"Duel!" The two said at the same time.

 **Yuri: 4000  
Yusho: 4000**

"I'll go first! I Normal Summon Predaplants - Cephalotus Snail from my hand in ATK Mode!" Yuri said as a flash of light appeared and from it, a big bulb-like plant monster appeared with veins and it's head was nothing more than sharp barbs.

 **Predaplants - Cephalotus Snail (LV 4/1300/1200)**

"And I set tow cards and end my turn!" Yuri declared as two face down cards appeared briefly before him before disappearing. "It was fun tormenting Asuka with the Honour Student Deck but... I want to finish you instantly with my own Deck because I want to become one with him as soon as I can!" Yuri said, giving a laugh as Yusho spoke. "Are you done already? A 1300 ATK Monster and two set cards... I thought you would do more than that but what a let-down." Yusho said in disappointment

"This is plenty, I prepared plenty of fun for you."" Yuri said and Yusho responded. "Is that so, then I'll have some fun myself, along with you, my turn!" Yusho drawn and looked to his hand. "When I control no monsters and my my opponent does, I can Special Summon Performapal Revue Dancer form my hand!"

In front of Yusho was a flash of light and the being was a tanned young woman with dark blue hair, her head adorned with silver balls like a headdress , her collar was a big red heart as she wore an orange green skintight latex suit as she wielded a small whip in her hand, her eyes were purple with a white cross in them and her cheeks had a single heart on each side.

 **Performapal Revue Dancer (LV 3/800/1000)**

"Revue Dancer counts as a double when tributed, I tribute Revue Dancer and Summon Performapal Sky Magician!" Yusho said as Revue Dancer glowed brightly before in her place was a white robe magician whose cape was extended out like wings with dark purple undersides, it's white hat slighted angled with black diamonds, its face was a blue mask with four spider-like irises, he wore a white undercoat with a black club, his gloves a dark blue and his stomach, a red gem shaped like a heart, it's legs were bound like an arrow while a long blue tassel surrounded his lower body then finally, it stretched it's arms out to show it was holding four interlocked hoops

 **Performapal Sky Magician (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"That's...!" Yuya begun to say as Reiji continued. "Sky Magician!" as Yuri looked on. "A Magician, huh? So your deck is Spellcaster based old man?" and Yusho replied back. "It's Entertainment based!" and Yuri blinked. "Entertainment?"

"Yes, my Duelling is Entertainment! I'll be inviting you to the spectacular Entertainment Duelling world!" Yusho said a s spotlight cast cast down upon him as the area darkened. "Ladies and gentlemen!"

"Dad...!" Yuya said and Yuri continued. "And how are you going to invite me to Entertainment?" Yuri asked as Yusho continued ."First, take a look at this! I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Magician's Right Hand from my hand! When I control a Spellcaster-type monster, once per turn, I can negate the activation of my opponent's Spell Card and destroy it!"

"Destroy my Spell Card?" Yuri asked and Yusho smiled. "Yes, that's most likely your trump card, I'm going to guess what that card is this turn and have you remove it!" and Yuri placed a hand on his side. "When you say this turn, you mean you're going to guess that one of my two set cards that I have set is my trump card?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, one hundred percent!" Yusho nodded and Yuri continued. "You said Magician's Right Hand can destroy a Spell Card right? But isn't there a chance both of them are Trap Cards?" and Yusho responded. "If that's so, then that means I'll lose this Duel and I'll let you turn me into a card."

"Hm, you're funny old man! Yugo's Duel was interesting but... I think I'll have fun with you too!" Yuri stated and Yusho spoke. "I'm honoured to hear that, I'd like for you to enjoy this and smile with me! With my Duelling that is." and Yuri answered back. "Then why don't you guess already? What is my trump card?"

"Before that, I'm going to activate Sky Magician's effect, when I activate a Continuous Spell Card, it gains 300 ATK!" Yusho stated as Sky magician glowed yellow briefly as its ATK rose to 2800.

"And now I attack Cephalotus Snail with my 28000 Sky Magician!" Yusho said, grabbed onto one of the hoops and put his foot on it as Sky Magician raised itself into the air and Yuri smirked. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Dark Seed Planter! All of my opponent's monsters become DARK type and they they battle a DARK type monster I control, it is negated!"

Sky Magician was covered in a dark aura and Reira gasped and Reiji spoke. "It's alright, Sky Magician is..." Reiji said and Yuya spoke. "Dad's ace monster... would never fall to darkness!" and Haruto spoke in confusion. "How?"

"At this moment, I activate Sky Magician's second effect! When a Spell or Trap is activated, I can return one Continuous Spell Card I control to my hand and activate another Continuous Spell Card form my hand! I return Magician's Right hand to my hand and activate the Continuous Spell Card, Magician's Left Hand from my hand!"

The dark purple hand that was once on the field switched sides and disappeared a exact copy of it but being the left hand appeared. "With it's activation, once per turn, I can negate 1 Trap Card on the field and destroy it!" Yusho said as the hand snapped it's fingers as dust scatter as Dark Seed Planter which cloaked Sky Magician in darkness shattered as the monster returned to normal, giving a hearty laugh.

"It's back to normal!" Reira stated and Reiji nodded. "Yeah." and Haruto was surprised. "He swapped one Continuous Soekk Card for another... incredible!" Haruto said in surprise as Reiji looked up at Yuya who was smiling. "Look, Sakaki Yusho's Entertainment Duelling is moving Yuya's heart."

"When I activate a Continuous Spell Card, Sky magician's ATK increases by 300!" Yusho said as Sky Magician glowed once more and it's ATK was now 3100, "I'll battle you again! I attack Cephalotus Snail with Sky Magician!" Yusho declared as Sky magician let loose a yellow bolt of energy from his hoop.

"If this attack goes through..." Reira said and Reiji spoke. "Yuri will take 1800 damage as a result!" as Yuri spoke. "I activate Cephalotus Snail's effect! Its destruction through battle is negated I take halve the damage!"

A dark sphere covered Cephalotus Snail as the attack connected with it and exploded causing a gust fo wind as Yuri taken 900 damage when he fell to his knees. "Hey doesn't this mean you failed?" Yuri asked, standing up as Yusho leapt down onto the ground. "Failed? I did?"

"Because didn't you... you said you'd get rid of my trump card, that why you activated Magician's Right Hand, you're quite the airhead aren't you? The instant I activated Dark Seed Planter, in order ot protect your ace monster you-" Yuri was cut off as Yusho spoke. "I brought back Magician's Right Hand and brought out the Magician's Left Hand to destroy Dark Seed Planter, it went just as I planned."

"Huh?" Yuri voiced as Yusho continued. "I said I was going to guess your single trump card! But before that though, I needed to remove your extra face down card first." and Yuri spoke in realization "So you attacked me on purpose just to have me activate my Trap Card!?"

"Yes! And since you acted just like I wanted, I have my target in my sights. After the Battle Phase, I activate the Spell Card, Clairvoyance! With this effect I will declare if your face down is a Magic or Trap card,. If I guess right, you have to return that card to your Deck and I can draw two cards from my own!" Yusho stated and Yuri spoke. "What the hell?! You said you were going to guess but its 50/50!" Yuri answered back in annoyance

"No! I'm going to guess it entirely, even the card's name!" Yusho stated and Yuri spoke. "I hope you didn't forget... That you said you'll lose if you can't do that!" and Yusho nodded his head. "Of course not." Yusho responded and Yuri answered back. "Then hurry up and do it already!"

"Very well! The fun has just begun! The answer I have come up with... Before I announce it, I'll explain how I came up with it, you gave into my taunting and accepted a Duel with me but you want this to end as soon as possible, that was clear as day after the words you sent when you ended your turn, you said this is plenty, I prepared plenty of fun for you, those words confirmed to me that you would use those cards during my turn, from there, I tricked you into revealing it... I activated the Magician's Right Hand and provoked you but you didn't seem flustered in the slightest so I wondered if your trump card was a Trap instead, in order to check that, I battled you! I returned my Right Hand and played the Left Hand then destroyed the Trap Card you just activated, most likely, you were going to use Dark Seed Planter to make my Sky Magician a DARK attribute and use it as Fusion Material right?"

Yuri's glaring expression said it all as Yusho continued."So that means your trump card can't be affected by Magician's Right Hand's destruction effect and its a card that lets you use my monster as Fusion Material! Once I narrowed it down this far, the answer was easy to see! Because I know about that card! Yes, your trump card is... Super Polymerization!" Yusho said, pointing his cane at the card as it revealed itself, revealing to be the exact card Yusho stated.

"Bullseye... right?" Yusho asked with confidence and Haruto was amazed. "He... deduced that all from a single Trap?" Haruto said in awe as Yusho continued. "And with that, Clairvoyance activates and Super Polymerization is returned to your Deck!"

Yuri bit his lip, a scowl upon his features he inserted the card into his Deck and ti shuffled as Yusho spoke. "Then I draw two cards and set one card face down and end my turn, with this, the first act of my Entertainment Duel is over, how about you? Are you enjoying it?" Yusho asked.

Yuri soon started to chuckled then his shoulders shook before it was full blown laughter. "How nice, this is interesting! You're the best, old man! Initially I though I was going to go through you but I'm glad we're having this duel old man, until now, I never had someone give me this much pleasure before... yes, even Yugo, I will give you a reward, in my own way, my turn!" Yuri stated, drawing.

 **Yuri: 3100  
Yusho: 4000**

"From my hand I summon Predaplants – Lilyzard!" Yuri said as a flash of light occurred and a plant-like monster appeared with a green body and veins as it's tail were what appeared to be purple flow bulbs and it seemed in appearance, very similar to a lizard.

 **Predaplants – Lilyzard (LV 3/1200/1200)**

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Seed Cannon Salvo, I send Predapalnts – Cordyceps from my Deck to the Graveyard , this will deal 300 damage to the opponent and your monster loses 600 ATK." Yuri said as the card shot out pink seed pellets and Yusho grabbed a loop as Sky Magician rose up to avoid it.

"Sky Magician's effect activates! When a Spell or Trap card is activated, I can return one Continuous Spell Card on my field to my hand to activate another one! I return Magician's Left hand and activate Magician's Right Hand!"

"Why that card of all things?" Reiji muttered and Yuya spoke. "Magician's Right Hand can negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it!" Yuya said and that was something notable, his voice wasn't so strained and Haruto looked, the dark aura Yuya had was dispersed and his eyes were normal.

"And since a Continuous Spell Card was activated on his field Sky Magician's ATK increases by 300!" Yuya stated as Sky Magician's ATK rose to 3400. "He's back, the original Yuya..." Reiji noted and Yuri continued. "When Seed Cannon Salvo is destroyed, I can destroy cards on your field equal to the number of Predaplants I control, I destroy Sky magician and Magician's Right Hand."

The two Predaplants monsters glowed green as Yusho spoke. "I activate a Trap, Performapal Sky Ring! When a Spellcaster-type monster would be destroyed by a card effect, I can negate that effect!" Yusho said as a barrier formed and protected the two cards.

"Sweet move old man, I activate the Continuous Spell, Ivy Bind Castle!" Yuri said as green vines emerged from the card and went towards Yusho's side of the field as Sky Magician was soon bound within it as Yusho jumped down. "Dad!" Yuya called out in concern.

"With this, every card on your field is negated " and Reira gasped. "No way, all effects?" Haruto asked and Yuri spread out his arms. "Yes, Monsters, Spells and Traps and that's not all, as long as this Continuous Spell is active, your monsters cannot attack and every turn, you take 800 damage."

"Why you!" Yuya said and Yusho spoke. "So I can't use my arms or legs, is that right?" Yusho asked, still confident and Yuri looked at him. "Even in that state, can you still manage to pull off your entertainment?" and Yusho tilted his head slightly. "I won't know until I try," Yusho responded.

"Then show me, I end my turn, since I arranged this stage with great care, you are more entertaining than before, now the second act of your Entertainment Duel will begin!" Yuri stated and Haruto looked at the field. " _There's no way that such a card isn't without drawbacks for sealing everything._ " Haruto thought.

"Don't worry... since it's my dad... I bet..." Yuya muttered to himself and Reira looked up. "Is he talking to someone?" Reira asked and Reiji answered for him. "Most likely, Yuto in his mind, if so, that means Yuto isn't engulfed in darkness either." Reiji reasoned.

"Because he's been in this situation before, it was the first time Mom took me to the Duel Stadium." Yuya said as Yusho spoke. "In response to your request, let's start the second act of this Entertainment Duel which is titled, Sky Magician's Great Escape Show!"

"Yay! I've been waiting for this, if you pull it off, I'll give you applause." Yuri sarcastically said, clapping his hands slowly with a forced smile on his smile and Yusho continued. "Let's go, Sky Magician! My turn!" Yusho drawn his card.

"At this moment! You take 800 damage!" Yuri said as Yusho was covered in yellow electricity before a plume of smoke rose as he cried out as it cleared. "As long as Ivy Bind Castle is active, I take 800 damage for each monster I control." Yusho spread out his arms, dispersing the smoke.

 **Yuri: 3100  
Yusho: 3200**

"Did you just do that to show off the effects of my card?" Yuri asked and Yusho answered. "Correct and during that, Sky Magician succeeded in escaping!" Haruto looked up and sure enough, Sky Magician was free and laughing. "Impossible!" Yuri said in surprise.

"it's the same as that time!" Yuya said with happiness as Sky Magician flown, letting loose rainbow sparkles as Ivy Bind Castle glowed white before exploding. "When Sky Magician leaves the field, I can destroy one Spell Card, of course I destroy Ivy Bind Castle!" Yusho spread his arms as fireworks exploded behind him before a brown haired boy appeared, front flipping as he held two smaller hoops of Sky Magician's a she wore a jester's outfit.

"That's..." Reira said and Yusho contained. "Sky Magician's disciple, Performapal Sky Pupil! The Great Escape Show is about the ties between teacher and student! Using the effect of Sky pupil in my hand, I return Sky Magician to my Hand and Special Summon it!"

 **Performapal Sky Pupil (LV 3/800/800)**

"With this, the Great Escape Show is over" Yusho said, tipping his hat slightly as Yuri groaned. "Dammit!" Yuri cursed to himself as Yusho continued. "However, the fun has only just begun! Form my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Magician's Encore, When I control exactly 1 Spellcaster-type monster, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Spellcaster from my Graveyard! I bring back Performapal Revue Dancer!" Yusho said as the familiar monster reappeared.

 **Performapal Revue Dancer (LV 3/800/1000)**

"Revue Dancer counts as double for a Summon so I tribute Revue Dancer and Summon Sky Magician!" Yusho said as Yusho's ace monster returned with a heart laugh,

 **Performapal Sky Magician (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"Now co-starring teacher and student, please enjoy this splendid performance by Sky Magician and Sky Pupil! I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Magician's Left Hand! With this, Sky Magician gains 300 ATK!" Yusho stated a she held onto the hoop as the two monsters rose up into the air as Sky magician's ATK rose to 2800.

"Battle! Go Sky magician! Attack Lilyzard!" Yusho said as Sky magician moved his hoops as Yusho grabbed onto Sky pupil's own and then Sky Magician spun around wilding, almost like a drill before piercing through Lilyzard, shattering it into yellow pixels

 **Yuri: 1500  
Yusho: 3200**

"Follow your teacher, Sky Pupil! Attack Celphalotus Snail! " Yusho declared, landing on the ground as Sky Pupil who leapt up. "At this moment, since I have Sky magician on the field, Sky Pupil's ATK is doubled!" Sky Pupil descended with a kick as Yuri spoke. "Even though you gained ATK, Celphalotus Snail cannot be destroyed in battle!"

"When Sky Pupil attacks the monster its battling while Sky Magician's on the field, that monster has its effect negated!" Yusho stated and Yuri was surprised. "What!?" as Sky pupil went through Celphalotus Snail, destroying it.

 **Yuri: 1200  
Yusho: 3200**

"I set one card and end my turn, with this, the second act of my Entertainment Duel is over!" Yusho bowed and Haruto was surprised. "This is... how Yuya's father duels?" Haruto asked in amazement and Yuya spoke. "Yeah this is... Dad's Duelling."

"At first this was interesting, but now I somehow got frustrated." Yuri said and Yusho spoke. "That's disappointing, I really wanted to make you smile." and Yuri shrugged it off. "Well it's fine since I will definitely win in the end, my turn!"

Yuri looked at his lone card and smiled. "It's here it's here! As expected, I'm strong." Yuri said confidently and Reiji asked. "What did he get?" and Yuya spoke. "That's just a bluff! My dad won't lose to anything!"

"What's' that, you don't want to become one with me?" Yuri asked and Yuya responded. "I will not! It will never happen! I will never let that happen!" and Yuri answered back. "Oh no, I'm not worried, soon you'll be crazy about me again and we will become one, just like Yugo."

"Yugo?" Yuya asked and Yuri placed a hand on his chest. "Oh he's in here now, because it was destiny that allowed us to be like this." Yuri said and Yusho cut in. "There is no destiny, the future is what we make with our own hands!"

"What's' that? It's like you don't think people ever had accurate predictions but it was actually wrong, but that's wrong." and Yusho's eyes widened. "Wrong?" Yusho asked and Yuri continued. "That's' because my trump card isn't Super Polymerization! I'll show it to you now! But first I activate Cordyceps in my Graveyard, I can banish to Special Summon two Level 4 or Lower Predaplants from my Graveyard! I bring back Celphalotus Snail and Lilyzard!" Yuri stated ashe two monsters reappeared ina flahs of light.

 **Predaplants - Cephalotus Snail (LV 4/1300/1200)  
Predaplants – Lilyzard (LV 3/1200/1200)**

"When Lilyzard is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I draw one card." Yuri drawn and continued. "Now everyone, give me your attention! This is my real trump card! I activate the Spell Car,d Transcendental Polymerization!"

"Transcendental Polymerization!?" Yusho asked in surprise as Haruto's eyes widened. "There's another form of Polymerization?!" Haruto said in shock and Yuri spoke. "Yes, I will show you, let's start my Entertainment Duel using this! When there are two possible Fusion materials on my field, I can pay 1000 LP to fuse them together!"

" _ **Two beautiful flowers with an insect alluring fragrance! Now, become one and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"**_

The two monsters merge din the Fusion Vortex and from it emerged a purple and green dragon with red and yellow orbs while it's wings had teeth and it's legs as saliva dripped down the jaw.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (LV 8/2800/2000)**

"This is only the beginning! The monsters used as material in Transcendental Polymerization are Special Summoned with 0 ATK and when Lilyzard is Special Summoned, I draw one card from my Deck!" Yuri stated as the two monsters reappeared once more and he drawn.

 **Predaplants - Cephalotus Snail (LV 4/1300/1200)  
Predaplants – Lilyzard (LV 3/1200/1200)**

"And then Lilyzard which was Special Summoned by Transcendental Polymerization is treated as a Tuner! You should know already, I'm one with Yugo! I Tune the Level 4 Lilyzard to the Level 3 Celphalotus Snail!"

"What!?" Everyone said in surprise as the two monsters rose as Lilyzard became four green Synchro Rings and Celphalouts Snail became three white stars that lined up before a flash of light occurred.

" _ **Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"**_

The white and black body of Clear Wing took shape as it's luminescent green wings shone brightly as well as it's legs with blue pauldrons adjourning it's chest and wrists, it's green eyes shining with it's brilliant clear crystal wings on its back and it's hind legs, shaped like petals as it gave off a roar as did Starve Venom.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LV 7/2500/200)**

Yuya cried out in pain and Haruto looked up. "Yuya!" Haruto called out to him as Yusho spoke. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Sky Illusion! As long as this card is active, the opponent's monsters cannot attack anything but Sky Magician, also he cannot be destroyed by card effects or in battle!"

"You panicked and made a useless move, I target Sky magician and use Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effect, with this, Sky magician's effect is negated and I gain its effect..." Yuri said as Starve venom's orbs glowed orange briefly and Yuri continued. "But that's boring, my Entertainment will surpass your expectations! I activate Clear Wing Synchro's Dragon's effect, I negate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effect and destroy it, adding it's ATK to Clear Wing's!"

"What? Your Ace Monster... " Reiji started to say as Reira finished it off. "Destroyed?" and Haruto spoke. "That means Clear Wing's ATK will be increased by 2800... and its will be 5300!" Haruto said as Clear Wing's crystal wings glowed and Starve Venom broke down into particles that were absorbed into Clear Wing as it roared, clad in a green aura.

"Even if he attacks Sky Magician, with Sky illusion in play, he'll still take 2500 damage!" Reiji stated and Yuri spoke. "That'll be boring, my Entertainment should be more enjoyable, like myself! I use Magician's Left and Right Hands as a cost to activate two Continuous Spell Cards in my hand Flower of Destruction and Fruit of Destruction!"

"A Spell Card that uses the opponent's own Spell as a cost?!" Haruto said in surprise as Yuri continued. "With Fruit of Destruction's effect, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK is lowered by 3000 and I Special Summon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon from my Graveyard." Yuri stated as Starve Venom returned tot he field and Clear Wing's ATK was now at 2300.

"When a monster is Special Summoned form the Graveyard, I activate Flower of Destruction's effect! With Clear Wing's ATK lowered, I damage the opponent and lower Sky Magician's ATK by the difference between that and its original ATK." Yuri state red beam shot out of the card and hit Sky Magician lowering it's ATK to 2600 and Yusho's LP by 200, putting him at 3000.

"Did you think it would only be 200? No no, the real entertainment starts now, though for you, it may be a living hell." Yuri said and Reira asked aloud. "Living hell?" as Yuri spoke. "targeting Sky magician, I activate Starve Venom's effect and then Clear Wing's effect activates and destroys it then its ATK is increased."

"But then Fruit of Destruction activates, lowering Clear Wing's ATK by 3000 and Starve Venom is Special Summoned and at that time, I use Flower Of Destruction's effect! The difference now is 400, so you take that damage and Sky Magician's ATK is lowered by that amount!" Yuri said as the beam hit the two once again.

"it's lowered again!" Reira said in surprise and Haruto was surprised. "Not only that, it's a loop!" Haruto said and Yuri spoke. "That's right! It's going to keep going until your LP is exhausted, it increases by 200 each time so it will happen six times, I'm sure you can hold on until then." Yuri said with a twisted expression upon his features.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" Yuya cried out and Yuri spoke. "Ah this is nice, that pleasant feeling is back, you will look at me as much as you do with your father, now, let's keep my entertainment going! The third!" Yuri stated as the cycle repeated once more.

Haruto clenched his fist and he felt a strange sensation and he turned his head, Rin wasn't in her tube any more. " _Rin! No!_ " Haruto cursed before his attention was brought back to the two Dragons roaring as the fifth cycle occurred and Reiji spoke. "I can't watch this any more! " Reiji went to stand but Reira stopped him. "Brother!"

"Interfering is useless!" and Haruto spoke. "But id this keep going on, you will...!" Haruto said and Yusho answered. "I know, there's no possibility of victory if continue fighting like this." and Yuri spoke. "then why continue? You should surrender."

"Even though I know I can't win, I will continue to eb on stage with my pride as a Entertainment Duelist, for Yuya, this form... will forever burn in the hearts of my children! Even though Yuya is not my son... " and Yuri spoke out. "Shut up! No matter what you do, he is mine! I will not give him to anyone!" Yuri said angrily and continued albeit, more calmly. "I wonder if the last one will be more flashy... Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Sky Magician!"

Starve Venom Fusion Dragon roared and it made red vein-like wings with multiple white spheres in the plasma like appendages bore the white spheres shot out white beams at the 0 ATK Sky Magician which they converged and connected, causing a explosion as Yusho was sent flying.

 **Yuri: 200  
Yusho: 0**

Yusho looked at Yuya and gave a smile before purple light engulfed his being and in his place was a card as Yuri picked it up, showing it for all occupants to see Yusho's carded form as he broke out laughing as Yuya gave out a cry as dark aura emitted from his body and with unnatural strength broke free of his bindings as the pillar's remains crumbled.

* * *

And that's Chapter 38! I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	39. Chapter 39: Allure of Darkness

Hey there and welcome to Chapter 39! Oh we are so close to 40! Anyway, let's answer the Reviews and get this ball rolling!

 **GreenD109**

Talk about a real showstopper of a duel, but in a gruesome way, now it's Yuya against Yuri, things are about to get wild from here on out.

Also I have two questions; The first is that if you added the part when Yuri showed Yusho the carded Asuka for a reason. And the second is this, in Chapter 33, when Jack Atlas set a counter trap for the Battle Beast who in Jack's words as someone who backed people around Yuya and Haruto's caliber, when in this story did Jack acknowledged Haruto as a strong duelist?

 **Stardust:** jack acknowledges Haruto since Haruto was one of the Semi-Finalists of the Friendship Cup as well as it may have been Haruto who won the Duel and faced Jack if Yuya's Supreme King's Wings didn't have such an effect, second Asuka's card is there for a reason.

 **LucasVAMP**

That was a really good duel , but I'more excited to see the next duel of our boy Haruto, He will have new cards ?.So ...yeah I don't have much to say , just keep going

 **Stardust:** Thanks for your constant support!

 **Elvisfonz23**

What a amazing chapter. I really liked reading about how Yugo and Yuri fused and the dueling between Yusho and Yuri was so amazing. I like reading how it unfolded and the outcome was quite unexpected. I look forward to seeing what yuga and Haruto will do to save the world and their from fused duelist.

 **Stardust:** Yugo and Yuri were fused off screen or rather off location, in the anime, the full Duel between Yuri and Yugo never happens despite the anime openings usually having them both be opponents but it gets interrupted by Reiji and Reira's Duel and Kaito and Edo jump in on their Duel.

 **FurySong**

And now we're around the part I picked up ARC-V. BRING ON THE ZARCPOCALYPSE!

 **Stardust:** Hahahaha, oh I laughed at that one.

 **HunterHQ**

Look forward to the duel with Yuri. By the way new red eyes support like red eyes slash dragon, red eyes baby dragon and red eyes metal gear fried are out now. Look forward to seeing new warriors in Haruto's deck since they need warriors. Since his deck uses Gemini monsters maybe can include more Gemini warriors like Gemini soldier or evocative or chevalier. Also since they are treated as Normal monsters on the field or in the graveyard they can be used as material for first of dragons too. Or as superalloy beast raptinus.

 **Stardust:** I am aware Red-Eyes has received new support and will somehow get those worked in, I am also aware of First of the Dragons as well as Superalloy, but we'll see about those two

 **TheEmeraldMage**

First of all that was a very good yet very sad duel you did a good job there and secondly you've already beaten Persona 5!? I must know your secret because my God you've already beaten it that fast. Either way fantastic duel and... well crap Yuya has gone to the dark side we are doomed. You keep taking my expectations and slam them to the ground in a good way keep it up man.

 **Stardust:** Simple, I use some exploits in Persona 5 such as constant respawning and Rush and as for money, working on that little exploit so I can get my Compendium 100%, it's easy to look up on, plus I did kidn of have most the days to play Persona 5 and just wait until you see what occurs next!

 **Rayisoar5**

Great chapter! You really got the details of the duel.

Name 10 duelists from previous series(Excluding central characters) that you would want to see return in Arc-V?(Just curious).

Hmmm ten Duelists form previous Series that would appear in ARC-V apart from main Duelists... For Synchro Dimension, Jack and Crow are already there so one more, I think it would have been interesting to have Aki appear so there's something for girls, Xyz Dimension, Kaito is an obious one, I selected Ryoga and who knows, possibly Rio so there's a brother sister thing going on and Fusion Diemnsion, Apart from Alexis, Zane and maybe Syrus.

 **Guest**

Oh boy...The you-know-what is really going to hit the fan now. What will Haruto do to save everyone?

 **Stardust:** A good question, what can he do?

Let's go! Chapter Start!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Yuri enters the professor's chambers with the intention of absorbing Yuya as Yusho bravely stands in his way and gives Yuri a tempting offer, a Duel in which he bets his life, if he fails to guess correctly in a single turn what Yuri's trump card is, he'll willingly become a card, Yusho predicts that Yuri's trump card is Super Polymerization after narrowing down what Yuri used and even manages to outfit Yuri even when his field was practically tied down, however, Yuri changes everythign with a new type of Polymerization and summons both Starve Venom and Clear Wing and with a infinite loop to reduce ATK and deal damage, Yusho gracefully loses as Yuya breaks free of his bindings and now... what will happen next?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 6, Pendulum Beat]**

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri stood on heightened platforms respective of their colours, red, dark blue, green and purple, facing one another before becoming shadowed as the title card appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Fly away, fly away, Jibun no kame  
(Fly away, flya way, over your own walls)**

Yuya appeared and moved into different poses before standing still as his name appeared in red and orange text as it stated Pendulum as well as Yuzu stood back to back with Yuzu as her own name appeared as well with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the background

 **Yume wa miru monojarai kanaderuemonda  
(Don't just have dreams, achieve them)**

Yuto was doing the same as Yuya as Ruri joined him with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the background as well as their names were in blue and black lettering with Xyz.

 **Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai  
(Even if you're covered with wounds, don't give up )**

Yugo and Rin appeared, at first with their Duel Runner as their names were engraved in green and yellow lettering, posing as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as well as Synchro appeared alongside them.

 **Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash!)  
(Go down the path you believe, the world, you want, Dash!)**

Yuri poses menacingly performs his Fusion Summon pose as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, their names emboldened in purple and black as Yuri was soon shadowed and the screen started to go upwards , revealing Akaba Leo holding four Spell Cards as there was a huge shadowed Dragon, its yellow eyes glinting.

 **Susume Dash!  
(Go forward, Dash!)**

Three shadowed figures appeared in white as they soon met and Yuya's Pendulum swung back as the figures disappeared.

 **My life, my way, bouken no you na nichijou  
(My life, my way, day to day seems like an adventure)**

Haruto turn around and saw Serena who had her arms cross and looked huffy before looking over her shoulder, with a faint smile as Haruto had one of a confusion as there was a faint moon behind Serena as Haruto's name was in red and black with Gemini beside him while Serena was blue and yellow with Fusion

 **Seikai no machgai monai sousa jibun shidai  
(There is no right or wrong, yeah its up to me)**

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri looked on with expressions bordering on smiles or just teasing as Yuzu had flowers behind her while Rin had faint cloud like wings as Ruri had a sparrow on his shoulder.

 **Special Original de Kiseki okosouze  
(Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

Reiji and Reira stood far apart, not looking at each other as Reira's name was in purple and black was Reiji's was light blue as the background was purple and blue respectively

 **Nando nando demo tachiagarusa  
(Stand up again and again, no matter what.)**

Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Sora and Kurosaki stood side bys die as their names appeared in orange, yellow, light blue and dark blue respectively.

 **Pendulum, mugen ni suzuku jigen  
(Pendulum, the dimensions expanding infinitely!)**

Yuya's pendant swung by as a faint image of Yuya appeared, running on think strands of light.

 **Pendulum, nido tonai hibi de  
(Pendulum, the days that won't come back again)**

Yuya's pendant appeared once more, swinging as Yuzu was jumping over the strands of light.

 **Pendulum, minna wa egao ni kaete!  
(Pendulum! Make everyone smile!)**

As it turns out the strands of light was actually the Pendant swinging around in many different directions before it condensed and exploded into a multitude of colours with Smile World's faces.

 **Go our way, kagayaita mirai tsukame!  
(Go our way! To get that bright future!)**

Yuya had his arms spread out wide with a smile as he was on his Roller Boots as floating islands were being passed by as Yuya as it turned out, was accelerating on glass structure as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon flown above him before blasting forward as the skies was filled with Smile World faces.

 **Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru  
(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's like plasma like wings expands as it creating a rather blinding light.

 **Tobisashite mikakotonai sekai he  
(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

Sakaki Yusho appeared in a neon lighted city as his Ace Monster Performapal Sky Magician was beside him before he waved his cane and millions of white pigeons covered the screen

 ** **Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete  
(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)****

All the characters that have appeared in Arc-V so far stood within a crowd, those who have been carded or befriended or even just a one-off appearance appeared, watching the show with smiles.

 ** **Furiko no you ni egaki dasou smile  
(Draw out a grin like a Pendulum, smile!)****

Yuya bowed before snapping his fingers as ferris wheel behind him had a huge smile while the buildings were lit with Performapal faces and dangling smiley faces.

 ** **So Smile! So Smile!****

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 39  
Allure of Darkness**

-Academia-

Yuya stared at Yuri, his eyes glowing red as a dark aura emerged from his form as Yuya scowled at the youth before him.. "That's' good, thanks tot his, you got a nice look on your face." Yuri stated, waving the Yusho card as Yuya clenched his fists. "GIVE HIM BACK!" Yuya cried out as a pulse of dark energy shot out.

"Stop that! Don't get absorbed into the darkness!" Reiji said and Haruto spoke. "Get a hold of yourself, Yuya!" as the dark pulse connected with them, sending them flying into the wall.

"Brother! Haruto!" Reira called out, running to them as Haruto blinked a few moments to get his bearings and he hand fell upon a card as he picked it up, it was Asuka's card as Yuri spoke. "This is good! All that anger and power, if you become one with me, that'll be mine." and Yuya responded. "Unforgivable, you carded my dad."

"Wait! Don't' approach Yuri so carelessly!" Reiji warned and Yuya continued. "I will never forgive you!" and Yuri looked to the card. "You want this right? Then fight me, a Duel!" Yuri said as his Disk activated and Yuya responded. "Yeah, I'll do it!"

Yuya's Disk Disk activated as the Cross Over appeared on the screen. "Field Magic: Cross Over." as the area was being converted into an Action Field with the clear blue platforms and the Action Cards scattered.

"DUEL!"

 **Yuri: 4000  
Yuya: 4000**

"Your father worked so hard, please entertain us too, here I come, from my hand, I summon Predaplants Ophrys Scorpio!" A flash of light occurred as on the field was a plant-like scorpion as it's tail was pure green with a red and black design on it

 **Predaplants Ophrys Scorpio (LV 3/1200/800)**

"When Ophrys Scorpio is Summoned, I can send 1 Predaplants card from my hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Predaplants from my Deck, I send Predaplants Stapelia Worm and from my Deck, Special Summon Predaplants Darling Cobra!" another flash of alight happened as from it a plant like snake emerged with dual heads

 **Predaplants Darling Cobra (LV 3/1000/1500)**

"When Darling Cobra is Special Summoned, I can add from my deck, a 'Polymerization' to my hand." Yuri said as his Deck shuffled once more and shown the card and gave a small chuckle. "I'll bring out the one who defeated your father, I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization! I fuse together Predaplants Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra!"

 _ **Two beautiful flowers with an insect alluring fragrance! Now, become one and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"**_

The two monsters merge din the Fusion Vortex and from it emerged a purple and green dragon with red and yellow orbs while it's wings had teeth and it's legs as saliva dripped down the jaw.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (LV 8/2800/2000)**

Yuya gasped in pain and put a hand over his chest as Yuri spoke. "My Starve Venom is looking for a friend, yes, your Dragons, I set one card and end my turn." Yuri stated a s face down appeared before him before disappearing.

"My turn!" Yuya said, drawing a card and stared at the card he just drawn for a few minutes as Yuri spoke. "What's wrong? Wasn't I unforgivable? What's That? Was that all just talk? Then why don't you surrender? I mean, it's not like you can beat me anyway." Yuri said chuckling as Yuya le tout a cry and his hand shakingly went towards a card before closing his eyes and standing still as Yuya's spiked up hair lowered.

"With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8, Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Two pillar or light came up and behind as the monsters rose up in the air and a enlarged version of Yuya's pendant swayed form side to side. "With this, I can simultaneously Summon Monsters with Levels 2 to 7! Sway, the pendulum of my soul! Draw a light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come Forth! Level 4! Performapal Drago Remora and Level 7! The brave and beautiful dual coloured eyes of radiance! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Emerging out from the pendulum Hole was a smaller yellow dragon with a blue collar and pink bowtie with yellow spots as it looked similar to a Chinese Dragon as forehead was covered by what appeared to be a big slab with a blue star on it and then Yuya's Ace Monster.

 **Performapal Drago Remora (LV 4/1700/1000)  
Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"Heheh, now there's two." Yuri stated, looking at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "Our hearts understand each other." Yuri said as Starve Venom and Odd-Eyes roared in unison as Yuya clutched his chest in pain. "it's here, it's here!" Yuri said as the two of them were both emitting a dark aura.

"Yuya is...!" Reira said as Reiji explained. "Those Dragons are radiating with power and are attracting one another." and Haruto spoke after Reiji. "But Yuya's enduring it." Haruto said looking at the sight as Reira spoke up.

"Ray said something, Zarc's resurrection is inevitable." Reira said and Haruto turned to look at him, recalling what Haru said said. " _Zarc will revive._ " and Haruto turned to look at the Duel. "Still, Yuya is desperately fighting for us to avoid it." Reiji added.

"Are you doing your best? You're not being honest with your feelings" Yuri said and Yuya spoke. "Drago Remora's Effect! All Dragon-Type Monsters I control gain 500 ATK!" Yuya said as Drago Remora glowed yellow and Odd-Eyes's eyes glowed in unison as they powered up and Yuya clutched his chest again.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes attacks Starve Venom! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes let loose a blast of dark red breath at Starve Venom as Yuri spoke. "Even your best is wasteful, I activate the Trap, Predator Germinaton! When a DARK monster I control is attacked, it cannot be destroyed in battle and the attacking monster is destroyed!"

A blue shield blocked the attack as vines came for Odd-Eyes and Yuya spoke. "Drago Remora's other effect! Odd-Eyes isn't destroyed!" Drago Remora opened it's mouth and let loose a powerful wind breath, shredding the vines as Yuya continued. "Also when Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher monster, it deals double battle damage! Reaction Force!" Yuya said as Yuri taken 400 damage.

"How much can you do for your Dragon? I thank you, now I can advance my game more comfortably, because of Germination's effect, I Special Summon 3 Predaplants Tokens in DEF mode!" Yuri said as the destroyed vines melded into the floor before sprouting three small purple like bulbs with teeth.

Predaplants Token x3 (LV 1/0/0)

"But as long as Dad watches over me, I will not lose, Drago Remora attack a Token!" Yuya said as Drago Remora's horn cackled with electricity before being shot at one of the tokens. "Out of his three summoned tokens, I only destroyed one... yes, but I will stand through it, I'll ambush him with this card!" Yuya muttered to himself and spoken up. "I set one card and end my turn!" Yuya stated a sa face down appeared before him before it blended in.

"You're so desperate, how long will it take? My turn!" Yuri said, drawing a card.

 **Yuri: 3600  
Yuya: 4000**

"I tribute a Token and Summon the Tuner Monster, Predplants Banksia Ogre!" Yuri said as a Token disappeared in and it's place was what appeared to be a bushy dark red shaped radish-like monster except there was eyeballs in it and green mouth like teeth under or above them.

 **Predaplants Banksia Orge (LV 6/2000/100)**

"Tuner?" Yuya asked and Yuri spoke. "I'll let you know how much your best was wasted, I Tune my level 1 Predaplant Token to my Level 6 Banksia Ogre!" Yuri stated as Banksia Ogre became six white stars before that became six green Synchro Rings and the token entered them, becoming a singular white star before there was a flash of light.

" _ **Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"**_

The white and black body of Clear Wing took shape as it's luminescent green wings shone brightly as well as it's legs with blue pauldrons adjourning it's chest and wrists, it's green eyes shining with it's brilliant clear crystal wings on its back and it's hind legs, shaped like petals as it gave off a roar as did Starve Venom.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LV 7/2500/200)**

Yuya gasped in pain, shutting his eyes as Reiji stood up. "Now there's 3 Dragon's on the field!" as the three Dragons roared in unison and Yuri spoke. "It's here! It's here! It's here! Amazing... This is amazing!" Yuri said as Yuya gasped and looked to his left. "Are you okay Yuto? Hang in there!" Yuya said before gasping in pain, letting out a cry.

"Even your best is a waste, you're not being honest with your feelings." Yuri said and Reira spoke. "With Clear Wing out, he'll lose to the same combo as his dad!"

Yuri continued on. "Your best being wasteful give you the best expression on your face, so how about this? I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effect, I negate the effect of a Level 5 or higher monster and gain it, with this effect, I target Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon..."

"That's wasteful..." Yuya gasped out and Yuri was puzzled as Yuya continued. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Starlight Force! Monsters summoned from the Extra Deck have their effects negated!" and Yuri was surprised. "What!?"

"Starve Venom cannot use it's effect and all of your monsters become Level 4!" Yuya said and Reira spoke happily. "Now he's prevented that brutal combo!"

"I'm still doing fine, I'll battle! Clear Wing attacks Drago Remora!" Yuri said as Yuya looked ot the side but stopped, clutching his chest as Drago Remora sliced right down the middle as Yuya lost 300 LP and Odd-eyes ATK was back down to 2500.

"Next Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuri stated as Starve venom's plasma-like wings and sphere formed as the red plasma like vines entrapped Odd-Eyes before the white beams connected with it, destroying the dragon and Yuya feel to one knee, taking 300 damage.

"But I still have a chance..." Yuya said to himself as Yuri laughed. "It was annihilated, what will you do now? I set one card and end my turn." Yuri stated as a face down blended in with the floor. And Yuya stood up. "My turn!"

 **Yuri: 3600  
Yuya: 3400**

"At this timing, Starlight Force's other effect activates and the monster's affected gain one Level but their effects are still negated, your Dragon's won't get in my way!" Yuya said and looked to his left quietly for a few moments before speaking. "Using the already set Pendulum Scales of 1 and 8! I Pendulum Summon! Return from the Extra Deck! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Level 4! Performapal Drago Remora! And from my hand, Level 5! Performapal Dropgallop!"

 **Performapal Drago Remora (LV 4/1700/1000)  
Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)  
Performapal Dropgallop (LV 5/800/1200)**

The two familiar monsters reappeared while a pink horse standing on it's hind-legs turned, wearing a green sash and holding a big purple flower as its eyes were blue diamonds with black trims and then the three Dragons roared in unison once more.

"It's here! It's here! It's here!" Yuri said, trembling with excitement as Yuya spoke. "Dropgallop lets me draw equal to the number of Performpal's that were Pendulum Summoned this turn, I draw two cards!" Yuya said, drawing and continued. "And when a Level 5 or higher Monster is on my field, I can change Dropgallops Level from 1 to 4! Dropgallop is now level 4 and now I overlay the Level 4 Dropgallop and Drago Remora!" Yuya called out as the two monsters entered the Xyz Vortex.

 _ **"Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**_

Yuya's familiar Xyz Dragon appeared with a roar as its two Overlay Units surrounded its being.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** **(R 4/2500/2000/OU: 2)**

The four Dragons roared in unison as Yuya let out a cry of pain, trying to contain it and Yuya spoke in concern. "Yuto!" and Yuri spoke. "It's here, it's here, it's here! Amazing! Amazing! This is too amazing! It's amazing!" Yuri cried out in glee as powerful whirlwinds emerged from his being and Yuya spoke. "End this... I will end it with this! I will absolutely not become a demon!"

Lightning struck through the roof of the room though nobody was in it's way as Reira spoke. "This is bad! Yuya isn't Yuya any more...! Ah!" Reira was blown back by the torrent winds as Reiji caught him, kneeling.

"No, Yuya is fighting desperately, for us and the world..." Reiji said as the winds died down and Yuya's shoulder sagged as Yuya spoke. "I endured it, I am not becoming a demon. I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Effect!" Yuya stopped, looking at Yuri who was bent over backwards, laughing.

"What? I won't let it end so easily!" Yuri said, straightening up as his facial features were one of defiance I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Dragon Creeping Plant! While I control a Dragon-Type monster, I can target and control a Dragon-type monster that's not the highest Level!" Yuri stated as Yuya was surprised. "What!?"

"The only other monster is Odd-Eyes and that's the highest Level and Dark Rebellion has no Level... it may as well be a 0!" Haruto said in surprise as Yuri spoke. "I'll take that Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Vines erupted from the card as they tightly bound Dark Rebellion who shattered into yellow pixels before they reformed on Yuri's side of the field as Yuya gasped, taking a step back as Yuri took a step forward. "Nobody can stop us any longer, now we will..." Yuri extended a hand out to Yuya as the Dragons roared in unison. "We will become one!"

Yuri's eyes glowed with a hint of purple as Yuya looked to his own chest. "Yuto! Not you too! Ack! STOP IT!" Yuya cried out, holding his chest and Haruto gasped, touching the side of his head. " _Haruto..._ " Haruto heard Serena's voice and then complete silence.

" _Serena! Serena?!"_ Haruto screamed in his thoughts but there was no response and he slowly turned his head to the brightly green lit room, Serena was gone from her tube and Haruto fell to his knees. " _They're all gone..._ " and Reiji looked to him. "Haruto, what's wrong?"

"The girls... Serena is..." Haruto said as his eyes were moistening up as tears were falling as he made a fist and slammed it against a pillar. "They're gone..." as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve and looked tot he card he held, Asuka's and put it in his front jacket pocket as the surrounding area was somewhat in a flux, almost like water before it returned to normal. "What is... going on?" Haruto asked.

"Distortions in space... ARC-V must have moved and the integration of Dimensions has started!" Reiji stated thoughtfully as Yuri spoke. "As requested, Dark Rebellion is here, there's nothing you can do any more right? Gonna surrender?"

"Never... I will never..." Yuya started to say as the Dragons roared in unison and Yuya held his chest. "STOP!" ad Yuri spoke. "If you want me to stop, you should surrender then you are as good as mine, come on say it, you've lost, let's be one already!"

Yuya gasped for air and begun to speak. "Never... I... I..." Yuya managed to say and looked in surprise as Yuri spoke. "We will become one!" Yuri repeated as Yuya put his hands ove rhis head trying to block it out. "We... will..."

"Yuya!" Reiji called out a dark aura exploded and Yuri spoke. "Okay Yuya, that's right, you don't want anyone to get in the way because this a matter between two people, me and you."

Haruto spoke out against the winds. "Yuya! Remember what your father did in his Duel!" Haruto called out and Yuya gasped. "D...ad.." and Reiji added his own words. "Don't' waste your father's ideals!" and Yuya looked to his hand. "Dad..." Yuya muttered.

"That no longer matters, your father doesn't matter, you should be honest with your heart, you should truly want to become one with me, I'm honest with that feeling, everyone is waiting." Yuri said, extending a hand out to Yuya. "We will become one!"

Yuya a placed a hand over his face and took a step forward and spoke. "I... set one card and end my turn and Starlight Force is destroyed and Clear Wing and Starve Venom regain their Levels and effects" Yuya stated.

"Setting a card means that you're continuing, if you're sure then alright." Yuri stated and Yuya spoke. "I'm sure, until the end, I won't give up!" Yuya answered and Yuri shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, well, guess it can't be helped, I was thinking about finishing this nice and calmly but it seems you don't want that... I will thoroughly beat you down. My turn, draw!"

 **Yuri: 3600  
Yuya: 3400**

"Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuri called out as Starve Venom turned around and it's tail shot out as Yuya looked around desperately and ran for a nearby Action Card as Odd-Eyes was destroyed and he picked it up, rolling from the explosion a she looked at the card, taking a look at it as he lost 300 LP and glared at Yuri.

"Next, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attacks you directly!" Yuri stated as Clear Wing soared forward, creating a whirlwind to encase himself, heading for Yuya as Yuya spoke. "Action Magic: Evasion! I negate your attack!" and Yuri leapt up, he too grabbing an Action Card. "I won't let you, Action Magic: No Action! This negates and destroy an Action Card! With this, nothing will protect you, now go, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuri called out as the attack connected sending Yuya flying as he took 2500 damage.

"A little more, a little more then we'll come one!" Yuri staid and then mechanical pillars rose as a arc of electricity as Haruto noticed Sora and Edo entered the room before a blinding light took over everyone's vision and when it cleared up, the whole area was starry with blue and purple mist as the ARC-V Generator was outputting a lot of energy upon an Earth, if one looked to the right, the Academia building was there, hovering in the space.

"That's... the Earth!" Sora said in shock and the group ran up to Yuya and Haruto spoke. "Yuya, hey, you alright?" Haruto asked, helping him sit up with assistance and Reira gasped. "I can't... hear her, I can't hear Ray's voice any more!" and Reiji looked to Reira. "What?"

"What is going on?" Edo asked, as he and Sora joined them and Reiji explained everything as Yuri spoke up. "Yup, that's right I did those things, because he got in my way, even though Yuya wants to become one with me as well."

"I... don't think that way..." Yuya said, forcing himself to stand up. "I will never want to become one with you!" Yuya stated and Yuri answered back. "But you will lose with one more strike," Yuri asked and Yuya gasped as Reiji spoke. "Yuya..." Reiji raised his Duel Disk as did the others.

"Sorry but this battle is between the two of us. Don't disturb us!" Yuri said with a wave of an arm as dark winds blew, Haruto, Reiji, Reira, Edo and Sora aside. "I will end this with the monster I took form you, yes, with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

"Does Yuya have a chance of winning?" Edo asked and Haruto answered. "He has one card set face down, that's probably all he has to use right now since Yuri is also using Action Cards to hinder Yuya." and then Yuri spoke. "Now let's go, my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attacks Yuya directly!"

Dark Rebellion's wings cackled with electricity as they opened up and he flown low, it's blade maw dragging across the floor, making a trench as Yuya turned around and jumped, activating the Roller Boots. "An Action Card? Then I will to.." Yuri said and turned and ran as Yuya leapt up several blue platforms and grabbed a Action Card.

"From my hand, I send a Spell Card..." Yuya begun to say as Yuri cut in "Action Magic: Crush Action! This turn, all Action Cards in your hand are destroyed!" Yuri stated as Yuya's Action Card disappeared. "Watch out, Yuya!" Sora cried out and Yuya picked a card from his hand.

"I send my Spell Card to... the Graveyard" Yuya said, pausing for a moment before discarding it. "To activate the Trap, Farewell! This turn, all monster effects are negated and the Battle Phase ends!" Yuya stated as Dark Rebellion harmlessly flew by.

"Well, I guess the fun will have to wait until next time... I set two cards and end my turn." Yuri stated, jumping down from a platform.

"Yuya." Reiji said and Sora added. "Even though he just got out of a desperate pinch..." and Yuya puts his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Dad!" and Reiji was confused. "What's wrong Yuya? Why are you apologizing to your father?"

"I... I had Smile World until just now... Even though Dad was watching me, I kept back that demon's invitation yet my Smile World...!" Yuya managed to say and Haruto widened his eyes in realization as Yuya fell to his knees. "Yuya always seemed to glance at his hand more than usual in the Duel ever since his first draw... That was Smile World."

"The card I got from Dad... I threw it away!" Yuya said placing his hand son the floor, hunched over and Haruto continued. "it's likely Smile World's mere presence was what kept Yuya from giving up and probably made him think his father was still with him..." Haruto said as everyone listened and Reiji spoke. "You won't become a demon! Your father, Sakaki Yusho carried his Duel until the very end! Yuya you can also carry out your own Duel!"

"My... Duelling?" Yuya asked and Reiji continued. "That's right! Your Duelling shouldn't rely on Smile World! Your Duelling should be for yourself! The Founder of Pendulum, Sakaki Yuya's Duelling! As long as you can do it, you won't become a demon! Zarc won't be revived! You will defeat Yuri and save the world!"

"The.. world?" Yuya asked once more and Reiji nodded lightly. "That's right, I believe in you!" and the others too stood up "We'll all believe in you, Yuya!" Haruto said and Reiji continued. "I... No we commit ourselves to the future of the world! I beg you, Yuya!"

"Reiji... Everyone..." Yuya said and clapping was heard as it was from Yuri. "Impressive, impressive, that was a wonderful friendship scene, though it was a bit hammy, but thanks to you, he got motivated because if I left it as it is, I would of gotten frustrated." Yuri said, licking his lips.

"I will... carry out my Duelling, just like my Dad!" Yuya said, standing up as Reiji spoke. "Yuya, first of all, focus only on winning," and Yuya repeated it. "Just gotta win... My draw!" Yuya said, drawing and glancing at the card he drawn.

 **Yuri: 3600  
Yuya: 900**

"I am the founder of Pendulum Summoning, I believe in that time I created Pendulum, using the already set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon! Form my hand, Performapal Trap Mimic, Performapal Flat Rat and revive from my Extra Deck! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called out as the pendulum hole shot out beams of light as his pendulum swayed.

The first monster was a brown treasure chest wearing a dark purple bowtie with pink spots as the upper lid of its sides was two big blue stars on either side, the eyes were right besides the padlock which were pink as the lock was its nose and finally, it wore a blue top hat with a green band at the base.

The other monster was a small yellow rat with a chef's hat and its left eye had a blue star over it, painted on while it wore a blue vest and a dark pink bow with yellow spots, its lower half wore an small pink apron as it's tail looked like a loaf of bread as the rat attempting to stop rolling on the big rolling pin underneath it.

 **Performapal Trap Mimic (LV 2/400/200)  
Performapal Flat Rat (LV 5/500/1500)  
Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

Yuya gasped and clutched his shirt as Yuri spoke. "Calling out Odd-Eyes again? You never learn." Yuri sarcastically said before chuckling and Yuya spoke. "When Trap Mimic is Special Summoned, I can destroy one Continuous Trap Card on the field!" Yuya said as Trap mimic bounced in front of Dragon Creeping Plant and opened up as a muscular arm came around and crushed the card, withdrawing into the chest.

"I destroy Dragon Creeping Plant!" Yuya said as Dark Rebellion broke free of its bindings, hovering behind Yuya as Reira spoke in joy. "Dark Rebellion went back!" and Yuri tched as Yuya continued. "Then I activate the Trap destroyed by Trap Mimic, through him, I activate Dragon Creeping Plant and take control of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and with its effect, Trap Mimic is placed the Spell/Trap Zone!"

Trap Mimic burst open as the vines ensnared Clear Wing Synchro Dragon who disappeared and then reappeared on Yuya's side of the field as Clear Wing roared as Edo spoke. "Yugo's Dragon!" and Reiji after him. "Watch, this is Yuya's path to victory!"

"I see, Dark Rebellion's effect can halve a Level 5 or higher monster and gain that much ATK with its effect and with it, Yuya can win since he can use it twice!" Haruto stated with a smile.

"I won't let you! I activate the Trap, Predaplants Reborn! I Special Summon a Predaplants form the Graveyard! Come back in DEF position, Stapelia Worm!" A dark mist appeared on the floor and from ti rose a spiky worm-like body with a fleshy-like bulb with a green grassy collar.

 **Predaplants Stapelia Worm (LV 4/100/2000)**

"Once per turn, when a monster's ATK would change by an effect, I can negate that effect and destroy the card! Try it and lose Dark Rebellion!" Yuri said, his face a twisted one as Yuya responded. "I activate Flat Rat's effect! When a monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, I can make that monster's Level the same as Flat Rat's, Level 5!"

Flat Rat spun the rolling pin as yellow energy gathered within it and shot out into its hand as it thrown it at Stapelia Worm, increasing its Level. "Now I activate Dark Rebellion's effect by detaching an Overlay Unit! Treason Discharge!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion's wings opened up and electricity soared at Yuri's field as Yuri countered. "I activate Stapelia Worm's effect! Dark Rebellion is destroyed!"

Stapelia's fleshy bulb opened up to reveal many sharp teeth on it's leaves as it went to swallow the lightning and Yuya spoke. "At this moment, I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect! When a Level 5 of higher monster activates its effect, I can negate that effect and destroy that monster and Clear gaisn the destroyed monster's ATK!"

Stapelia Worm was about to bite off Dark Rebellion's head but Clear Wing roared and it's wings glowed, forming a shield as Stapelia Worm rammed into it, shattering and absorbed by Clear Wing, raising its ATK to 2600 as Yuri had the most unamused expression on his face."And now that Stapelia Worm is destroyed, Dark Rebellion's effect continues! Starve Venom's ATK si halved and Dark Rebellion gains the lost ATK!"

"Ah, Yugo is supporting him!" Edo said as faint images of Yugo and Yuto floated in front of their Dragons and Sora spoke. "Yuto too!" and Reira added his own. "Two people came back with the Dragons, to our friend!"

"Do it Yuya!" Reiji called out and Haruto joined him. "Crush that Dragon!" as Yuya continued. "I use Dark Rebellion's remaining Overlay Unit! Treason Discharge!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion absorbed the remaining Overlay Unit as it now had 4600 ATK and Starve Venom was bound in even denser electricity as its ATK was now 700.

"Not yet! I activate the Trap, Ridicule World! All monsters on your field gain 100 ATK and with this, all monsters who has more than original ATK cannot attack this turn! How's that! You can't use your arms or legs any more!"Yuri taunted gleefully before laughing as dark purple spirits with red eyes and mouths laughed as Yuya's Monster ATK was increased by 100 each.

"When a monster on my field has its ATK changed... I can tribute Flat rat to return that monster's ATK to normal!" Yuya said as Flat Rat ran on its rolling pin but lost his footing, being pulled along and becoming a blur as it disappeared into yellow particles. "Useless! No matter which Dragon you choose, as soon a syou destroy Starve Venom, its effect will activate... All of your Dragons will be destroyed and you take damage equal to their ATKs and lose!"Yuri said with confidence.

"It's your LP that will no longer remain." Yuya stated and Yuri was confused evident in his tone. "What?" as Yuya continued as a rainbow flash of light made contact with a monster.. "The one I will return to normal is... Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let loose its dark red breath as it made contact with Starve Venom's chest as Odd-Eyes spheres lit up and Yuya continued. "When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" Yuya called out as the breath has orange and black fire mixed in like a spiral as it connected with Starve Venom.

"Am I... losing...?"Yuri asked in disbelief before laughing maniacally as the blast engulfed him as he taken exactly 3600 damage, falling to the ground as the Action Field dispersed.

 **Yuri: 0  
Yuya: 900**

"I was wrong, there's no way I lost... but for my firs loss, I'm glad it was with you, because you are me." Yuri said contendly and pulled out a card shakily, showing Yusho's card. "Take it, you wanted this right? Also, I hope you absorb me quickly." Yuri said, having lost the strength to stand.

"Yuya will not do such a thing, he wont' become a demon!" Reiji stated and Sora spoke too. "I'm sure Yuto and Yugo feel the same, that's' why they lent their power to Yuya!" and Edo too said his piece. "Get out of that darkness! Break Zarc's spell!"

Yuya slowly approached Yuri and spoke. "I won, by only thinking of winning, I won." Yuya said, a dark aura releasing around him. "As you all wished!" Yuya turned his head and he had a wicked expression on his face with some veins popping as he continued. "And I will continue to win! Until we destroy the entire world!" The dark aura burst out in a pillar as Yuya's pendant snapped off and tow cards floated out of Yuya's deck, being Stargazer and Timegazer Magician's who merged together and from it a blue monster with the very galaxy etched upon its body and cloak as it looked very similar to Stargazer Magician except with blue skin as it raised its staff as the cards of Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starve Venom rose to the tip point of the staff.

"What is that?" Reiji asked and he got an answer. "Astrograph Magician..." Haruto said, recalling the memories Haru shown him as Yuya spoke. "Astrograph Magician who controls space-time! We superimpose our wishes with your profound power!"

Astrograph Magician's staff lit up and a myriad of colours appeared and spread outwards, blinding everyone's field of vision and they found themselves in the courtyard of the Academia and when their sight returned, there was faint images of the other Dimensions but there was a huge shrouded Dragon with green lines with yellow pieces upon it's body and head.

"That's...!" Reira said and Haruto spoke in surprise as the Dragon's eyes lit up, revealing them to be red. "That's... the Supreme King Dragon... Zarc!"

* * *

And there's Chapter 39! Zarc has revived! What will happen now?! I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	40. Chapter 40: Supreme King's Revival

Hello and welcome to Chapter 40! Man, we reached yet another milestone in Chapter history, I know I said it before but never in my wildest dreams or imaginings have I thought I'd reach 40 Chapters compared to all my other stories, let's get this going! Review answering time!

 **CREED6**

Will Serena and Haruto be together again.

 **Stardust:** Wait and see what happens

 **wing slash 1**

will you use the new red-eyes support for haruto's next duel ?

it would be interesting to see how it will play out. also fantastic chapter

 **Stardust:** Who knows, at the time of this Chapter I believe, the new support was announced and I was like "Well damn, the main villain of ARC V is here... what do I do?" and then figured something out.

 **Elvisfonz23**

Whoa what a epic duel its was quite excellent it good Yuga won but now now things are bad since Zarc is revived. I wonder how Haruto will step in and stop him and save Serena. I wonder where the girls are. I look forward to the next chapter.

 **Stardust:** Here's that very next Chapter!

 **The Jagdpanther**

Very interesting. I always liked this duel and I think you did a good job of putting it in writing. Wish they had made the duel longer though, but what can I say I'm a sucker for the original series. I also wonder how you'll put Haruto into the lancers duel with Zarc?

 **Stardust:** Well, in the anime it spanned for at least five episodes and that was being quite drawn out, the longest recorded Duel in Yu-Gi-Oh! Histoy by episodes is probably Yugi & Kaiba VS Dartz, that took five episodes or so, a oen on Duel would be Yugi vs Atem for three episodes, this is without switching mind you and most Duels end in like two to three at best

 **LucasVAMP**

That was One really good duel, Meu Deus ...the Supreme king dragon...or Demon for short,Zarc is here , soooo the situation is about to get fucked up . And I'm thinking , will Zarc remember Haruto , I mean,see he as Haru? Of course I'm only going to discover on the next chapter .keep the great work , and let's go Red-Eyes , show who is the real Supreme Dragon King XD .

 **Stardust:** We'll see about that!

 **FurySong**

You cut it off right as it was getting good. WHY YOU DO DAT!? WHY!?

Great chapter though, now comes the five episodes of Lancers/allies vs. OP Dragon/demon/whatever the heck Zarc is in that form.

 **Stardust:** It's called obligatory suspense!

 **darkwarp**

oh boy zarc here now i'm looking forward to see what happens next and sorry that i didn't review the last chapter i saw it yesterday and i like it but i forgot to review it because i had found out that a skype buddy of mine dad had passed away the night before and as a friend of his i felt i had to be there for him even though he lives somewere else from me but ether way this chapter was good keep up the great work as always stardust

 **Stardust:** There is no harm in not reviewing during such a time, I can understand the emotions of someone passing away, my friend experienced this and his mother was worried that he didn't go to school as usual and called my family up to see if we could contact him, turns out eh was at children's park, just conteplating, another time was my own grandfather, I was saddened for sure but I didn't break down or anything, I reckon it's thanks to anime and video games that I got used to the idea of passing away and how even though someone may be gone, they still live on in your heart and such, I know it's sappy and make sme sound like a geek and such, but it does help you cope with the fact, in fact, I accepted death is a natural part of life early on in my life, though, I think when I'm older and start to lose marble upstairs, I'll get back to everyone on that one.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

WELL I'M GLAD THAT YUYA WON; BUT NOW THE REAL ANTAGONIST IS BACK; ZARC

P.S. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!

 **Stardust:** Thanks for your vote of confidence!

 **GreenD109**

Yuya may have defeated Yuri, but by doing so, marks the hour of his destructive war path once more. It's gonna take everyone's abilities to even try to take that demonic duelist and his vicious Supreme King Dragon Deck.

Quick question, since it's about time for Zarc to duel almost all the Lancers, will there be any extra duelist other than the ones we know joining in or is it gonna play out like the anime but with Haruto helping out?

 **StardustL** Wait and see what happens, I already have the outlines of the Duel in place!

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Damn despite the fact that Yuya still had control over himself he defeats Yuri with no big time problems although that duel was very very tense, Zarc is still revived. I'm praying to the Egyptian gods themselves that something different will happen with this outcome because this story is getting dangerously close to the end and I don't want this to be a repeat of what I've heard for what happened at the end of arc V. Doing great dude keep it up!

 **Stardust:** From what I gather with Yuri's personality and mannerisms, he never seems to have lost a Duel in his life and grown arrogant, this is proven with his calm demeanour of his Duels and sadistic nature, he even faced five Duelists at once and won with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, if Edo and Kaito didn't interfere with the Duel that he and Yugo had, it may have been one of the best Duels of ARC-V especially considering the two always are facing one another in Openings, and if you heard about the ending fo ARC-V, you should probably reserve your judgement and maybe see it yourself, people have varying opinions and what I do is, form my own after watching said show or such.

 **Princess Amanda The Third**

Heartbreaking that Serena's last thoughts were of Haruto before being transferred into Arc V. Not to mention that Haruto now got to see one of his closest friends become a monster.

 **Stardust:** All in all, it's a pretty bad day for our hero isn't it?

 **BladeKnightmare**

Ruby eyes oyrx dragon

Rank 4

Look likes a dragon with Aerodactyl wings and a big spike on the tail like a scorpion

XYZ summon with 2 or more non-XYZ monsters

Gains 2000 attack for each non xyz unit thats more than 2

Say 3 monsters the attack would increase by

2000 attack 3000 Def

By removing all the overlay units you can treat all fusion XYZ and synchro monsters as normal monsters on the field for the rest of the duel as long as this card is on the field

 **Stardust:** Might consider it, don't' be disappointed if it doesn't appear.

 **marco.**

YES THANK U I LOVE THIS SERIES.

 **Stardust:** Thank you very much for your appreciation for all the hard effort I took into writing this!

Let's go! Chapter Start!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

The Duel between Yuya and Yuri kicks off as Yuya struggles to remain in control of his anger and the Dragons calling out to one another, Yuri corners Yuya with every move with no hesitation as focuses on nothing but winning the Duel so he can absorb Yuya who stays sane throughout the Duel through his father's card, Smile World but when eh was forced to get rid of it, Yuya almost breaks down had it not been for the encouraging worlds of Reiji, Haruto, Edo, Sora and Reira as ARC V nears completion with all the girls absorbed into the machine, Yuya regains himself and focuses on nothing but winning, finally beating Yuri's bidding strategies however... Yuya's darkness explodes as a monster appears veiled in blue and Yuya implores it to make him one with the Dragons, Zarc finally taking control as the Dimensions are slowly becoming one and from the explosive Summoning, a large Dragon awaits everyone, with Yuya nowhere to be found, what will happen next now that the worst possible outcome has become reality?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 6, Pendulum Beat]**

 **Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri stood on heightened platforms respective of their colours, red, dark blue, green and purple, facing one another before becoming shadowed as the title card appeared.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Fly away, fly away, Jibun no kame  
(Fly away, fly away, over your own walls)**

Yuya appeared and moved into different poses before standing still as his name appeared in red and orange text as it stated Pendulum as well as Yuzu stood back to back with Yuzu as her own name appeared as well with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the background

 **Yume wa miru monojarai kanaderuemonda  
(Don't just have dreams, achieve them)**

Yuto was doing the same as Yuya as Ruri joined him with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the background as well as their names were in blue and black lettering with Xyz.

 **Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai  
(Even if you're covered with wounds, don't give up )**

 **Yugo and Rin appeared, at first with their Duel Runner as their names were engraved in green and yellow lettering, posing as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as well as Synchro appeared alongside them.**

 **Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash!)  
(Go down the path you believe, the world, you want, Dash!)**

Yuri poses menacingly performs his Fusion Summon pose as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, their names emboldened in purple and black as Yuri was soon shadowed and the screen started to go upwards , revealing Akaba Leo holding four Spell Cards as there was a huge shadowed Dragon, its yellow eyes glinting.

 **Susume Dash!  
(Go forward, Dash!)**

Three shadowed figures appeared in white as they soon met and Yuya's Pendulum swung back as the figures disappeared.

 **My life, my way, bouken no you na nichijou  
(My life, my way, day to day seems like an adventure)**

Haruto turn around and saw Serena who had her arms cross and looked huffy before looking over her shoulder, with a faint smile as Haruto had one of a confusion as there was a faint moon behind Serena as Haruto's name was in red and black with Gemini beside him while Serena was blue and yellow with Fusion

 **Seikai no machgai monai sousa jibun shidai  
(There is no right or wrong, yeah its up to me)**

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri looked on with expressions bordering on smiles or just teasing as Yuzu had flowers behind her while Rin had faint cloud like wings as Ruri had a sparrow on his shoulder.

 **Special Original de Kiseki okosouze  
(Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

Reiji and Reira stood far apart, not looking at each other as Reira's name was in purple and black was Reiji's was light blue as the background was purple and blue respectively

 **Nando nando demo tachiagarusa  
(Stand up again and again, no matter what.)**

Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Sora and Kurosaki stood side bys die as their names appeared in orange, yellow, light blue and dark blue respectively.

 **Pendulum, mugen ni suzuku jigen  
(Pendulum, the dimensions expanding infinitely!)**

Yuya's pendant swung by as a faint image of Yuya appeared, running on think strands of light.

 **Pendulum, nido tonai hibi de  
(Pendulum, the days that won't come back again)**

Yuya's pendant appeared once more, swinging as Yuzu was jumping over the strands of light.

 **Pendulum, minna wa egao ni kaete!  
(Pendulum! Make everyone smile!)**

 **As it turns out the strands of light was actually the Pendant swinging around in many different directions before it condensed and exploded into a multitude of colours with Smile World's faces.**

 **Go our way, kagayaita mirai tsukame!  
(Go our way! To get that bright future!)**

Yuya had his arms spread out wide with a smile as he was on his Roller Boots as floating islands were being passed by as Yuya as it turned out, was accelerating on glass structure as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon flown above him before blasting forward as the skies was filled with Smile World faces.

 **Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru  
(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's like plasma like wings expands as it creating a rather blinding light.

 **Tobisashite mikakotonai sekai he  
(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

Sakaki Yusho appeared in a neon lighted city as his Ace Monster Performapal Sky Magician was beside him before he waved his cane and millions of white pigeons covered the screen

 ** **Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete  
(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)****

All the characters that have appeared in Arc-V so far stood within a crowd, those who have been carded or befriended or even just a one-off appearance appeared, watching the show with smiles.

 ** **Furiko no you ni egaki dasou smile  
(Draw out a grin like a Pendulum, smile!)****

Yuya bowed before snapping his fingers as ferris wheel behind him had a huge smile while the buildings were lit with Performapal faces and dangling smiley faces **.**

 ** **So Smile! So Smile!****

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 40  
Supreme King's Revival**

-Academia, ARC V Integration-

The huge Dragon remained aloft. "I am Zarc! I was just revived here!" Zarc's voice echoed and Reiji looked at their surroundings. "Zarc! Where is he? He summoned that huge dragon from somewhere." Reiji reasoned as Zarc's voice spoken once more.

"What's wrong? Are you humans scared? Even though I resurrected just like you wanted." as Haruto looked down at the courtyard as there was various Academia students garbed in red, blue and yellow as one spoke. "I don't know such a thing!" A Male Obelisk said fearfully as a Female Slifer spoke. "We didn't want this!"

"Absurd!" Zarc said suddenly and continued. "You humans gave birth to me, don't say things you don't know!" Zarc stated as green particles of light gathered in the Dragon's mouth before a blast of energy erupted form it's open maw of yellow and blue breath, destroying one of the walls of the courtyard as everyone in the courtyard placed their hands over their heads, crying out in fear.

"We..." Edo started to say and Sora finished it for him. "Gave birth to Zarc?" as Reiji took Reira's hang and Reira spoke. "Wait! Father is still inside!" and Reiji turned to look at him. "No, he is a careful man, he should of already evacuated to a safe place."

Reira shook his head and continued. "No, I heat it now, Ray's voice calls to her father! Hurry up and revive me! She's screaming I'm the only one who can defeat Zarc!" Reira said before running back inside the building and Reiji spoke. "Wait! Reira!" Reiji went after him and Haruto looked to Edo and Sora.

"Let's look for Zarc." Edo proposed and the tow nodded in agreement and ran as the Dragon was firing blasts at the floating islands. "Come on, what happened? Is no one trying to defeat me!? Someone Duel me!" Zarc called out.

"Our world is..." Sora said and Edo spoke. "This is the result of the Arc Area Project , the phase that Professor's plan was to create a utopia create and a demon put the world in ruin! As Academia's Xyz Dimension Arm Commander-in-Chief, I am obligated to taking responsibility for taking it in that direction." Edo said, raising his Diska nd looked to Haruto and Sora.

"Listen, Sora, Haruto, will you both lend me your power?" and Sora puts hands behind his head and turned away. "Nah." Sora said casually and turned to look at him. "Though, I may reconsider if you lend me your power." Sora finished.

"You have my help, let's work together." Haruto said firmly and Edo smiled at the two and Sora offered two lollipops to them. "Wanna have one?" and the two took the offered candy and Haruto looked at the town island which the area was recognizable from Yuya and Isao's second Duel. "Let's go, there's civilians down there."

"Foolish human, prepare yourselves to fight and lose to me! Until the day where only one remains! Until the time the world is destroyed!" Zarc's voice echoed as the Dragon let loose another deadly attack but this time upon the populace that was crowded in the square who covered themselves but the attack never hit them as there was a monster blocking the attack, Destiny HERO Dystopia as it me tits end, shattering but cancelling the attack as the trio stood in front of the crowd.

"Zarc, we're your opponents!" Edo said and Sora spoke up. "Stop hiding and show yourself!" and Haruto joined in. "You wanted a Duel right? Well, why don't' you take us on!"

"Oh? Did my prey appear at last?" Zarc asked, the huge dragon turned to red clouds as it poured down into the square as red electricity cackled every so often before it parted and Haruto's eyes widened as Sora spoke. "At last you appeared."

In front of them was Yuya but transformed into a monstrous form resembling a mixture between a dragon-man and a demon as his body turned grey and became bulkier with number of spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, and ankles while his eyes turn bright yellow while his face was also affected, becoming veiny and the ears were replaced by wing-like appendages, even no longer wearing a shirt or Roller Boots and had large pair of black demonic wings on his back as the pants were somewhat torn at the bottom as the remains of Yuya's dark orange shirt and belt buckle remained in place and his Duel Disk.

"At last you appeared? I was always right in front of you." Zarc said, his voice deep and had a demonic like tone to it and Edo spoke. "Isn't that Yuya? He looks like a monster and human combined?" and Sora asked his own questions. "Answer me! What happened to Yuya, Aren't you controlling him?"

"This is my original form, Sakaki Yuya was an alter ego to complete my resurrection, he no longer exists." Zarc said monotonously and Haruto spoke. "You're lying!" and Zarc's face turned to one of a blankness to a smirk . "So you stand in my way once again, Haru... Very well, you three shall be the first of prosperous human race to go extinct, be honoured." Zarc raised his left arm as the Duel Disk activated and the blade differed greatly as it was still yellow but it held a green curve and it did look similar to a blade.

Haruto, Edo, Sora raised their disks, activating in unison as Haruto's disk activated. "Field Ma- Error" and Haruto looked down, the Action Field wasn't materializing at all as it was in error before it reverted tot he normal Duelling Field. "What? But..." Haruto said and thought back to Yuri's dark cyclone attack that hit them. " _It must have been when Yuri slammed us with that attack, it must of somehow disconnected the Action Field addition... No matter, I've duelled plenty of times without it before so this should be no exception!_ " Haruto thought.

"DUEL!" The four spoke in unison.

 **Zarc: 4000  
Haruto: 4000  
Edo: 4000  
Sora: 4000**

"My turn!" Zarc said, drawing five cards. "Prepare yourself! Remember the unrivalled power of one who surpassed the ultimate championship! With the Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and the Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Zarc said as the two pillar of light emerged behind him and in them them was mechanical futuristic-like piping in a zero and an eight respectively as the number 0 and 13 appeared underneath them.

"With this, Level 1 to 12 Monsters can be summoned simultaneously!" Zarc stated and Edo was surprised. "Pendulum?" and Sora asked his own question. "With Scales of 0 and 13?" and Haruto spoke. "Here it comes!"

"Pendulum Summon! Come to your origin, my servants! Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm!" Zarc said, raising his hand as a blue and green light escaped from the Pendulum and formed into two dark and light dragons with green luminescent blade like wings and legs emerged, almost like a smaller version of the huge Dragon from before.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm x2 (LV 4/1800/1200)**

"I end my turn." Zarc stated and Edo spoke. "He used Pendulum..." and Sora nodded in agreement. "It's Yuya, I'm sure Yuya is inside of him somewhere and Haruto spoke. "Even if he is a Demon, Yuya must still exist inside of him, I'm not going to let another friend disappear! My turn!" Haruto said, drawing and looking at his hand.

"I activate Red-Eyes Fusion! I send Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Meteor Dragon to my Graveyard and with it, I can Fusion Summon a monster!" Haruto said and then he thought. _"Lend me your strength, Serena!_ " Haruto thought, as he raised his hands as the two monsters merged in the orange black vortex and from it, a new dragon emerged, its wingspan having numerous orange marks while the dragon's entire form let off orange flames when something enters the atmosphere of the planet as it's sleek black form was very similar to Black Flare Dragon's except it's eyes were now a molten red as it's body was that of Meteor Dragon's that flashed red every so often, showing it was alive, it's feet and claws notably more sharper than before.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red! With the devastating power of the one whose impact is like a meteor, become one! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Descend and show your destructive power! Falling Meteor Black Dragon!"**_

 **Falling Meteor Black Dragon (LV 8/3500/2000)**

"At this moment, I activate Meteor Black Dragon's effect! I send a Red-Eyes card from my Deck to the Graveyard and with it, you take damage equal to half its ATK, so I send Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to inflict 1200 damage! Fiery Dragon Sphere!" Haruto said as Falling Meteor reared its head back and let loose an arcing sphere shot of flame.

"Supreme King Gate Zero's Pendulum effect activates, while I have a Supreme King monster on my field, I take no damage." Zarc said as the fireball passed through Zero's circle and Haruto was surprised. "It has that kind of effect!?"

"Now, Supreme King Gate Infinity's Pendulum Effect, if I would take damage, I gain LP equal to that amount!" Zarc finished as infinity glowed yellow and Zarc's LP raised up by 1200 and Haruto spoke. "Then I'll just have to battle! Go, Falling Meteor Black Dragon, attack a Darkwurm with Dragon Impact and help us get closer to Yuya!" Haruto said as Falling Meteor Black Dragon flown up and prepared to soar downwards and take out one of the Darkwurms.

"Darkwurms effect activates! While I have another Supreme King monster on the field, Darkwurm can negate the attack!" Zarc stated as Falling Meteor Black Dragon was about to make contact but then Darkwurm became see-through as it was left unharmed as the monster passed through.

"What!?." Haruto said in surprise as his monster returned to his side. "Sorry guys, I couldn't do much, I set one card facedown and end my turn." Haruto said as a face down appeared in front of him before blending in.

 **Zarc: 5200  
Haruto: 4000  
Edo: 4000  
Sora: 4000**

"Don't' be, I'll pick up where you left off, my turn!" Edo said drawing and continuing. "I activate Polymerization, I fuse Destiny HERO – Decider and Destiny HERO – Drilldark from my hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon! "

In the Fusion Vortex, appeared two humanoids, one was a dark purple armoured warrior with his right hand shaped like a drill-like lance as well mini drills on hips and knees while the other looked like a purple skinned amphibian with green armour before the two were merging together into the vortex and out from it, emerged was a dark blue armoured warrior with a yellow helmet with a re D on its forehead and it's arms and legs had black spandex with thin light blue vertical lines.

" _ **Hero that decides the fate of victory! Hero who drills the bedrock of destiny! Become one and reign over the dark future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Level 8! Destiny HERO – Dystopia!"**_

 **Destiny HERO – Dystopia (LV 8/2800/2400)**

"Dystopia's effect! Zarc takes damage equal to the Fusion Material, Decider's ATK!" Edo said as Dystopia gathered up blue and yellow energy and shot it out and Zarc spoke. "Supreme King Zero and Infinity's effects activate, the damage I would take is zero and I gain LP to the damage I would of taken." as Dystopia fired off it's attack only to be absorbed, Zarc's LP rose by 1600.

"Why do that Edo? You just made his LP even higher." Haruto said and Edo spoke. "Trust me, Yuya, can you hear me! It's me, Edo Phoenix!" Edo called out but Zarc stood quietly. "Answer me Yuya! Did you lose your spirit! I battle! Dystopia attacks Darkwurm!"

"At this moment, Darkwurm's effect activates, I negate the attack so long as I have a Supreme King monster on my field." as Dystopia phased though as Edo spoke."Then from my hand, I activate D – Soul Burst! Dystopia's ATK is halved we take damage equal to what lost!" Edo said and Zarc close dhis eyes and spoke in boredom.

"Stupid, Did you forget I can't be damaged so long as I control a Supreme King monster? I activate Zero and Infinity's effect!" Zarc said, his LP further increasing by 1400 as Edo taken 1400 damage. "Can you hear me Yuya? It may be faint but please respond!" Edo called out and Sora spoke. "He has 8200 LP..."

"Why aren't you answering?" Edo pleaded and continued. "Dystopia's effect! Once per turn, when it's ATK or DEF changes, I can destroy one card on the field! Noble Justice!" Edo said as Dystopia extended his right hand and a wind tunnel sucked in one of the Darkwurms.

"this is useless to... I set one card and end my turn." Edo said and Haruto thought, looking at Edo " _He did all that to destroy a Darkwurm through an effect? I hope it was worth it by giving him more than two Duelist's worth of LP._ "

Sora stepped forward, speaking. "This time, I am your opponent Yuya, my Duelling will remind you fo your Duelling, My turn Draw!" Sora stated, drawing

 **Zarc: 8200  
Haruto: 4000  
Edo: 2600  
Sora: 4000**

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Frightfur Sanctuary! I can activate this by sending a card from my hand and two Frigthfur monsters from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard! Form my hand, I send Edge Imp Frightfuloid and from my Extra Deck, Frightfur Bear and Tiger! In the Graveyard, Frightfuloid counts as a Frigthfur monster! Next I'll activate Frightfur Fusion! I banish the three monsters in my Graveyard and Fusion Summon!"

From a dark mist emerged three monsters, one was a pink teddy bear that was stitched together a sits mouth had two dark purple eyes and its' midriff open wide held together by string with a pair of open scissors through it, the next monster being the same but a dark blue tiger and finally, the last monster looked like a cross between a human and a dog, badly in places before all three entered the vortex and out from it,a mechanical chimera with three stuffed doll heads with machine parts sticking out of them.

" _ **Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Come forth and appear, chimera fusion of all toys! Frigthfur Mad Chimera!"**_

 **Frigthfur Mad Chimera (LV 8/2800/2000)**

"Yuya! Remember my Duelling! Battle! Chimera attacks Darkwurm!" Sora called out as the pink teddy bear opened it's mouth and a red metal missile shot out, connecting with Darkwurm.

"Supreme Gate Zero and Infinity activate! I take no damage and gain LP equal to that damage!" Zarc stated as his LP rose to 9200 and Edo spoke. "Over 9000 LP..." and Haruto added. "So, he recovers any damage even through battle?"

Sora closed his eyes and smiled. "Well then, since it was destroyed, I would like Darkwurm. When Chimera destroys a monster and sends it tot he Graveyard, I can Special Summon that monster to my side of the field." and Zarc responded. "Hmph, the Darkwurm you destroyed is a Pendulum monster, instead of the Graveyard, it went to the Extra Deck."

"I knew that, this happened before did it not? Look at this." Sora said, holding up a very familiar object, it was Yuya's pendant as Haruto and Edo were surprised. "Now remember, that first time you duelled with me! Teacher!" Sora called out and Zarc remained smiling and Sora wiped his cheek, a tear escaping. "I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn!" Zarc said, drawing his card, his ahdn at two.

 **Zarc: 8200  
Haruto: 4000  
Edo: 2600  
Sora: 4000**

"Pendulum Summon! Reappear! Supreme King Servant Darkwurm!" Zarc called out as the two monsters reappeared once more.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm x2 (LV 4/1800/1200)**

"I activate the Trap Card, D – Hyper Nova! This card can be activated when I control a Destiny HERO and my opponent Special Summons a monster! I destroy all monsters Special Summoned this turn!" and Sora spoke up next. "I also activate a Trap! Frigthfur Mad Parade! When I control a Frightfur monster and an effect activates that would destroy cards you control... I can destroy all card son your field and deal 500 damage for each one! Now you can't use your Supreme King's effects!" Sora added.

"All right, and since our monsters were already Special Summoned on previous turns, only Zarc will be affected!" Haruto said with a smile as all the cards on Zarc's field shattered in yellow pixels and he taken 2000 damage.

"We still have a chance, don't give up, Sora, Haruto!" Edo said and Sora nodded. "isn't ti natural?" Sora asked and Haruto spoke. "With this, the momentum of the Duel will shift to us and we can rescue Yuya!" and Zarc gave a tooth bearing smile, a corner smirk forming as well.

"Those who are stupid are unaware of their own mistakes, with my current hand, I don't even know if what I have can be stopped." Zarc said and Sora asked. "What does that even mean?"

Zarc's body radiated a dark aura as Zarc continued. "When card son my field are destroyed, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand, omniscient magician who can read and manipulate time, stars and space-time! Come down now and give this power to me! Come forth! Astrograph Magician!" Zarc called out and a very familiar monster appeared, it was the same one before Yuya disappeared.

 **Astrograph Magician (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"That monster is..." Edo begun to say and Sora finished it. "What turned Yuya into Zarc that time!" and Haruto recalled from one one of Haru's memories about this monster. "Brace yourselves!" Haruto warned as Zarc continued. "Astrograph Magician's effect activates! All cards that were destroyed are revived!" Zarc said as the destroyed monsters returned in yellow light.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm x2 (LV 4/1800/1200)**

Zarc let out a laugh as the dark aura grew bigger as Zarc continued. "By tributing Astrograph Magician and banishing the Four Heavenly Dragons form my Deck, Extra Deck Graveyard and Field, I can activate its effect! Astrograph magician, have them become my food!" Zarc said, raised his hand up as Astrograph magician shattered in blue light and Zarc continued. "The Four Heavenly Dragons! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Become our foundation!"

The dark aura changed to red clouds before the Dragon's disappearance as red lightning struck the buildings and Edo spoke. "Let's get to a safe place!" Edo said and Haruto and Sora nodded, running out of the square.

" _ **The ultimate dragon who reigns in the fifth dimension and supervises the Four heavenly Dragons! Now you will become one with me! Integration Summon! Come forth! Supreme King Dragon Zarc!"**_

Form the red clouds and red electricity, dark hug wings spanned outwards as the bone section of it all was golden and luminescent green as its massive body could easily take a whole island as it was much larger versions of Darkwurm except its body wasn't hunched over, its eyes flashing red as a low growling noise was briefly heard, Zarc was merged with it's chest as laughter came.

"I am Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro and Fusion! The one who governs everything! The ultimate existence!" Zarc called out as Haruto, Edo and Sora looked up at the huge monster, standing next to one of the buildings and waterway.

 **Supreme King Dragon Zarc (LV/R 12/4000/4000)**

"A human fused with a Duel Monster..." Sora said in disbelief and Edo spoke. "That huge dragon was Zarc..." as Haruto spoke. "4000 ATK... " Haruto noted as Zarc spoke. "It's over." before a familiar automated voice spoke."Field Magic: Cross Over."

The surrounding area was enveloped in an Action Field as the clear blue platforms appeared and the scattering of Action Cards and the trio looked behind them, Kaito and Kurosaki crossed a bridge, Duel Disks activated as electricity cackled around them. "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP."

"Kaito!/Kurosaki!" Edo and Sora said in relief and Haruto spoke. "Here he comes!" Haruto said, focusing their attention back to Zarc. "I will only praise the courage that first challenged me, but it's here, behold my power!" Zarc said as red electricity cackled. "When Summoned, all monsters son my opponent's field are wiped out!"

Three lightning bolts struck the monsters and Haruto protected himself. "I activate Falling Meteor Black Dragon's effect! When its destroyed, I Special Summon a Red-Eyes from my Graveyard! Return to me, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haruto said as the familiar black dragon appeared.

 **Red-Eyes B. Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"The players with destroyed monsters take damage equal to their total ATK! Dystopia's was 1400, Chimera was 2800, Falling Meteor Black Dragon was 3500, combined that's 7700!" Zarc stated as the electricity moved to strike the three and Haruto looked to Sora and Edo. "Sorry, my face down can't save you both!" Haruto apologized and Edo and Sora looked to Haruto.

"Go for it, make sure you get through to Yuya!" Edo said and Sora nodded lightly. "Don't make our efforts a waste Haruto!" Sora said and Haruto pressed a button. "I activate Rainbow Life! I discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard and instead of taking damage, that instead adds to my LP!" Haruto said with some hesitance as he took a card out from his hand of three and send it to the Graveyard as a rainbow bubble protected him as Sora and Edo cried out, taking the damage, sending Edo flying into the nearby building wall was Sora flown in mid-air for a few seconds, landing the ground.

 **Zarc: 6200  
Haruto: 11700  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 2000  
Kaito: 2000**

"Edo!/Sora/" Kaito and Kurosaki said as Haruto turned around and Kaito helped Edo sit up aginst the wall. "Is that the Zarc teacher was telling us about? What happened to Yuya?" Kaito asked him and Edo spoke. "Ah... Yuya has become Zarc... And now that huge dragon and a human combined ot form the Supreme King Dragon Zarc... "

"I'll leave it to you... To you Xyz... be sure... to return... Yuya to normal with... Haruto." Sora begged as Kurosaki took a hold of the offered pendant. "I got it, leave it to us." Kurosaki said as Kaito and Kurosaki stood side by side with Haruto.

"So you're next..." Zarc said and Kurosaki spoke defiantly. "Let's go! That form doesn't suit you! Return to us!" and Zarc spoke. "Hmph, I end my turn and at this moment, Rainbow Life's effect ends." Zarc said as the rainbow bubble surrounding Haruto broke apart.

"My turn! Draw!" Haruto said, his hand at three and looked at it. "I activate Dragon Summoner's effect in the Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon a monster form my Deck with an equal Level to one monster I control! Red-Eyes Black Dragon is Level 7 so, I Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto called out a faint mirage of a robed man, his whole appearance shrouded as he plated a flute that was carved like a Dragon as the familiar Ace monster appeared beside him

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Now, I take my two Level 7 Red-Eyes Monsters and overlay them!" Haruto called out as the two Dragons became purple energy as Haruto thought. " _Ruri, lend me your strength, please!_ "

" _ **Dragon with eternal flames, descend now and show the world your potential! Xyz Summon! Rank 7, Take flight! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"**_

From the exploding vortex emerged a dragon with a edgy metal sheen as it's wingspan was a dark crimson red but more notably, it's wings also had an exhaust port that blazed out orange fire like you'd see on a hog then it's dual tails also emitted a blazing orange fire, adorning the new dragon's chest was a dragon head while the dragon's spiky body from before was even more spikier and danger and it's mouth had a orange hue, ready to unleash its flames.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon (R 7/2800/2400/OU: 2)**

"Xyz users, how interesting! Right now I take my two Level 4 Darkwurms and Overlay" Zarc suddenly announced and Kurosaki was surprised. "He's Xyz Summoning even though its not his turn!?" as the two Darkwurms became dark purple energy and shot up int othe sky.

"While my monster self is on the Field, I can Xyz Summon this monster when my opponent Xyz Summons!" Zarc said as the two beams of purple energy entered a Xyz vortex before it exploded, revealing a very familiar Dragon except it was highlighted in the same luminescent green upon its body.

" _ **The fangs of rebellion who live in pitch black darkness! Give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion!"**_

 **Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion (R 4/2500/2000/OU: 2)**

"Dark Rebellion!?" Kaito asked in surprise and Kurosaki spoke. "there's no mistaking it, Yuto is in there somewhere, if they truly believe Yuya is still in there, then so must Yuto!" Kurosaki reasoned.

" _Red-Eyes has the higher ATK and with the Darkwurms being Overlay Material, the attack cannot be negated... though, those Gates will just increase his LP even further... I can try and take down Dark Rebellion so Kurosaki and Kaito have a clear shot at Zarc._ " Haruto thought and jumped up clear blue platforms to be eye level with Zarc.

"Then I'll just have to take down your monster and give Kurosaki and Kaito a chance! Battle! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon attacks Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion! Full Throttle Fire Blast! Yuya! Snap out of it!" Haruto said as the monster flew at Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion.

"Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion's effect activates! I detach an Overlay Unit and until the end of this turn, the battling monster's ATK becomes 0 and it gains that much ATK!" Zarc said as Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion absorbed an Overlay Unit and its wings opened up, sending electricity flying, binding Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon. "I activate Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's effect! When a card effect is activated, I deal 500 damage to your LP!" Haruto stated

"Foolish, have you forgotten, I activate Zero and Infinity's effects and gain the damage." Zarc said as the embers were swallowed up and Zarc recovered 500 LP as Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion came soaring at Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon. "It's ATK is reversed!" Kaito noted and Haruto gasped. "That's 5300 ATK! And what's more... since the Gates activated, the effect of Red-Eyes will activate again! Damn! I activate Red-Eyes's second effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard! I revive Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon in DEF mode!" Haruto said just as Dark Rebellion sliced through Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon and Haruto was blown off the platform, free-falling.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"At this moment, I negate the damage from Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon and the damage is reduced to 0 and gain the amount I would of taken." Zarc stated, his LP now 7200.

"Over here, Red-Eyes!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon soared underneath him and Haruto landed on its back as Haruto's LP took a serious hit.

 **Zarc: 7200  
Haruto: 6400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 2000  
Kaito: 2000**

"Sorry, I tried to give you as best a advantage as I could." Haruto said as Red-Eyes hovered near the ground and Haruto jumped off his Dragon and Kurosaki spoke. "We'll inherit your beliefs." Kurosaki said and Kaito nodded. "We'll save Yuya and Yuto, with that move, we know Dark Rebellion's effect." Kaito said and Zarc spoke. "At this moment, Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion's effect ends."

"My turn! Draw!" Kurosaki said, stepping forward. "Form my hand, I summon Raidraptor – King's Lanius!" Kurosaki said as flash of light appeared behind him as a mechanical purple-like bird appeared as Kurosaki continued. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster Raidraptor form my hand! I choose Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!"

Electricity cackled from King's Lanius as a green mechanical bird appeared and Kurosaki kept going. "Furthermore, when Vanishing Lanius is on my Field, I can Special Summon Raidraptor – Fuzzy Lanius from my hand!" Kurosaki finished as a blue mechanical bird appeared.

 **Raidraptor – King's Lanius (LV 4/1300/500)  
Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius (LV 4/1300/1400)  
Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius (LV 4/500/1500)**

"I overlay the three Level 4 King's Lanius, vanishing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius!" Kurosaki called out as the three birds entered an Xyz vortex.

" _ **Falcon lurking in the shadows. Extend your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"**_

Kurosaki's signature monster soon emerged and having three overlay units surrounding it's blue and yellow form.

 **Raidraptor – Rise Falcon (R4 /100/2000/OU: 3)**

Kurosaki leapt upon Rise Falcon's back and spoke, "Rise Falcon's effect activates! I detach one Overlay Unit and Rise Falcon gains ATK equal to all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls!" Kurosaki said as Rise falcon absorbed the energies of the two Dragons as it's ATK which it was now 6600 as it looked like a fiery bird.

"6600 ATK! It has more than Supreme Dragon King Zarc!" Kaito noted as Kurosaki continued. "Battle! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon attacks Supreme Dragon King Zarc! Brave Claw Revolution! Wake up, Yuya! Yuto!" Kurosaki called out and Zarc responded. "Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion's effect activates! While Dark Rebellion is on my field, you cannot attack another Xyz monster!"

"Since Supreme Dragon King Zarc is the integration of all Summoning Methods, it's also an Xyz monster." Edo noted as Gogenzaka's voice came out of nowhere. "Edo! Sora!" and Haruto looked to see Gogenzaka and Sawatari running to join them as Sawatari knelt down to Sora and Gogenzaka checking on Edo. "What is going here? Explain it to me!" Sawatari said as Haruto refocused his attention the Duel.

"Then I attack Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion!" Kurosaki cried out as Zarc answered. "Again I activate Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit,, I turn the attacking monster's ATK to 0 and it gains that amount!" Zarc said as Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion let loose its electricity as Rise Falcon was stunned and Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion having 9100 ATK as Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion went to strike Rise Falcon.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Overlay Burst Armour! I detach all of Rise Falcon's remaining Overlay Units and Rise Falcon isn't destroyed by battle and I take no damage!" Kurosaki said as the two monsters brushed against one another in the air and Kurosaki looked back at Dark rebellion before speaking. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"With that Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion's effect ends and the monster's ATK's return to normal." Zarc stated and Kurosaki added. "And Rise Falcon's effect ends and its ATK also returns to normal." Kurosaki stated as Dark Rebellion and Rise Falcon had 2500 and 100 respectively.

"My turn! Draw!" Kaito said, leaping up to be eye level with Zarc and continued. "From my hand, I Summon Cipher Wing and when I control a Cipher Wing, I can Special Summon another Cipher Wing from my hand!" Kaito stated as as two mechanical wings with three yellow greenish plasma wings with a green cube in its centre appeared.

 **Cipher Wing x2 (LV 4/1400/1200)**

Kaito continued "I activate the Spell Card, Double Exposure and double my Cipher Wing's Levels!" as the Level 4 Cipher Wings became Level 8. "I overlay my two Cipher Wings!" Kaito called out as the two monsters became yellow energies and entered an Xyz Vortex before a beam of light escaped the centre and flying behind Kaito was his Ace monster, the Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.

" _ **Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend! Rank 8! Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon!"**_

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Rank 8/3000/2500/OU: 2)**

"Now we talk through our Duelling!" Kaito said and Kurosaki spoke up. "As long as Dark Rebellion is on the field, we can't attack Supreme Dragon King Zarc." Kurosaki noted aloud and Kaito continued. "In that case I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect by detaching 1 Overlay Unit! Once per turn, I can negate a monster's effect and take control of it! I take control of Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion and treat it as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Cipher Projection!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes's wings shone brighter as rays of light escaped it and showered Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion with rainbow rays.

"Heh, behold my power! Monster son my field aren't affected by the effects of other Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters!" Zarc said as Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion emitted a static purple field and Kaito was surprised. "What!?" and Haruto spoke. "That's impossible!"

"I can't use effects? But since Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion has no Overlay Units...! Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon attacks Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion! Cipher Stream of Eradication!"Kaito declared and Zarc spoke, "I activate from my hand, the Trap card Supreme King Intimidation! This card is attached as Xyz Material to Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion and the battle ends!"

"Damn, then 'll set three cards and end my turn! !" Kaito said in surprise as a familiar voice spoke. "Kaito!" and another spoke up. "Shun!" as Haruto turned his head and saw Allen and Sayaka floating on a piece of land. "How...?" Haruto was about to say and Kaito spoke. "He's coming, Shun, Haruto!"

"My turn!" Zarc declared, drawing and continued. "Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion attacks Galaxy-Eyes Ciper Dragon and I detach an Overlay Unit and until the End Phase, he reduces Galaxy-Eyes's ATK to 0 and gains the amount lost!"

Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion flew at Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon as its wings opened up and let loose a electrical charge, binding Galaxy-Eyes as Allen spoke in concern. "Watch out, Shun!" and Kurosaki answered back. "Don't panic! I ended up in this place... Until we deliver our thoughts to Yuya and Yuto... I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up Magic: Devotion Force! Durign the turn an opponent's Xyz monster attacks, I can target 1 Xyz Monster I control and Xyz Summon 1 monster that is 1 rank higher!" Kurosaki elapt off Rise Falcon became yellow energy before soaring into the sky into a dark cloud that crackled with electricity.

" _ **Fearsome falcon. Cut through this fiery battle; spread your wings and eliminate the enemies that approach! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5, Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon!"**_

The dark clouds parted and form it was a crimson mechanical falcon with 3 Overlay units, two that was attached to Rise Falcon and Rise Falcon itself as Kurosaki alnde don it as it hovered under him.

 **Raid Raptors – Blaze Falcon (R5/1000/2000/OU: 1)**

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell! Rank-Up Magic: Limitover Force! When an opponent Special Summons a monster with a Rank-Up Magic, I can pay half of my LP and target an Xyz Monster I control and rank it up!" Kaito said as he cried out in as he a shock coursed through him as his LP was cut in half, being 1000 now.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Descend! Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon became yellow energy before reforming as it's body significantly changed with it's golden sections of it's wings more bulkier and two heads on the front of it's shoulders.

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (R 9/4500/3000/OU: 2)**

"An Xyz Monster summoned with Limitover Force has it's ATK multiplied by the number of Rank-Up Magic activated in this Duel and because of that, Neo Galaxy-Eyes ATK is doubled to 9000!" Kaito stated and Kurosaki spoke. "I also activate a Quick-Play Spell! Rank-Up Magic: Limitover Force! When an opponent Special Summons a monster with a Rank-Up Magic, I can pay half of my LP and target an Xyz Monster I control and rank it up!" Kurosaki repeated as he cried out in as he a shock coursed through him as his LP was cut in half, being 1000 now a she played the car,d leaping off Blaze falcon.

 _ **"Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 6! Raid Raptor - Revolution Falcon!"**_

 **Raid Raptor - Revolution Falcon (R6/2000/3000/OU: 2)**

The larger black mechanical bird appeared as Kuroskai landed on its back. "Until the End Phase of the turn,a monster Xyz Summoned with Limtiover Force has its ATK multipled by the number Rank-UP's used in the Duel, because of that, Revolution falcon's ATK is tripled to 6000!" Kurosaki finsihed.

" _Of course! Dark Rebellion only used its effect on Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, but when ti Ranked up, the ATK valve isn't affected and sicne Zarc delcared an attack, he can't cancel itand Dark Rebellion will be in the Graveyard! But Kurosaki and Kaito really pulled it off without any knowledge of each others hand!_ " Haruto thought in amazement.

"Listen to my voice, Yuto/Yuya!" Kurosaki and Kaito called out as Kaito revealled his other face-down card. "I activate the Continous Trap, Rank-Up Gravity! While I have a summoned Rank-Up Monster, your Xyz monster you contrrol cannot declare an attack and monsters that don't attack are banishe dat the End Phase!" Kaito stated.

"it's perfect since he cannot attack anyway!" Allen said and Sayaka nodded. "You can do it, Shun, Kaito!" Sayaka cheered and Zarc gave a laugh., a rather heartful one. "What's so funny?" haruto asked and Zarc spoke. "After all fo this, this si the exteent of the Xyz? I activate Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion's other effect! I return it to the Extra Deck and Special Summon two Supreme King Servant Dragons from my Graveyard and the ATK of all Xyz Monsters my opponent controls becomes 0!" Zarc said as the two Darkwurms reappeared in a flash of light.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm x2 (LV 4/1800/1200)**

Red electricity cackled around the two dragons before striking Neo Galaxy-Eyes and Revolution falcon as their ATKs were reduced to 0 as Sayaka called out. "Kaito! Shun! Haruto!" and Haruto looked to see Allen and Sayaka disappeared and Haruto refocused his attention.

"This is the end, you should be honoured that you were defeated by me, my Dakrwurms attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes and Revolution Falcon!" Zarc said and Kaito and Kurosaki looked to one another and leapt up the platforms and grabbing Action Cards .

"Action Magic: Miracle!/Action Magic: Evasion!" Kurosaki and Kaito said immediately and Zarc continued. "Do you think such tricks would work? With my power, I can negate and destroy cards added to your hand outside the Draw Phase!" Zarc declared as red electricity shattered the two Action cards.

"No way! An effect that destroys Action Cards and cards outside the Draw Phase?!" Haruto said in surprise until he heard someone. "This Duel...!" Haruto turned to look and see Gogenzaka and Jack on one of the Synchro Dimensions integrated highways. "Let's go!" Jack said as their Duel Disks activated. "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP."

"Did new people appear to challenge me?" Zarc questioned himself aloud before focusing his attention on Kaito and Kurosaki. "You are no more, lose before me!" Zarc said as the Darkwurms released red fiery breath and destroying Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Revolution Falcon as well the remaindeo f Kurosaki and Kaito's LP as they yelled out, free falling.

 **Zarc: 7200  
Haruto: 6400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 2000  
Gogenzaka: 2000**

"Kurosaki! Kaito!" Haruto called out as Gogenzaka caught the falling pair and Kurosaki spoke. "I'm sorry... Sora..." Kurosaki apologized as Gogenzaka alid the two down and continued. "Gogenzaka... this... take this." Kurosaki shown Yuya's pendant.

"That's Yuya's!" Gogenzka said, taking it and Kurosaki spoke. "It's up to you ." and Gogenzaka nodded. "Leave it tot me the man Gogenzaka!" Gogenzaka stood up and stood beside Jack's Runner as Haruto leapt down the clear blue platforms to meet them.

"I guess that's Yuya." Jack said to Haruto who responded. "Yeah, Zarc took a hold of him when Yuya was duelling Yuri and became Zarc, we're all trying to get through to Yuya but..." Haruto trailed off and Jack spoke. "Even if a little bit of Sakaki Yuya's heart remains, I will surely regain it!" Jack sated, pointing at Zarc and Gogenzaka nodded. "Wait for us, Yuya! We will rescue you!" and jack made one final statement along Gogenzaka "We are your opponents now, Supreme Dragon King Zarc!"

* * *

Whew! What a chapter! Took some work but here we! The battle with Zarc has officially begun! I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	41. Chapter 41: Synchronized Effort!

Hello and welcome to Chapter 41! This one was a bit delayed due to moving house which kept my attention so there was that, but anyway, let's get the review answered and continue on.

 **Guest**

I wonder if Haruto's going to remain in the game long enough for Leo, Reiji and then Ray to come in, kinda sad that his eyes no longer change colour.

 **Stardust:** We'll se and as for the eye colour part, it happened when the girls no longer were seperate entities, curse you Akaba Leo!

 **GreenD109**

As the Duel between Zarc and Lancers commence, Sora, Edo, Kaito, and Kurosaki fell by the might of the Supreme King and his Servant Dragons, luckily, Haruto manages to gains a large amount of life points to keep him alive, now him, Gongenzaka and Jack try to take on Zarc and hopefully try to at least shed some of his life points in the process.

Hey, I've been wondering something; have you ever considered evolving the four Red-Eyes(Archfiend Black Skull, Meteor Black Comet, Spirit, and Flare Metal) to a final form that represents the bracelet girl's ace monsters but still maintain their draconic physique.

 **Stardust:** Find out what happens this time on the exciting episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Red Eyes! -attempts to sound like the Dragonball Z narrator- as to your question, it is a consideration, just have to think on something in relation but not all plans are 100%.

 **LucasVAMP**

What a chapter ...it's just ...Too fucking awesome! , now that in the end , was a good

Cliffhanger , keep like this ,like always I'm on hype here .

And I almost forgot , congratulations 40 chapters !

 **Stardust:** I'm happy you are enjoying it and thank you for the congratulations.

 **darkwarp**

ok this is getting good makes me wish i had gotten some food and a drink before i had started reading this chapter but there's always next time lol and question what did you think of the three new red eyes monsters that came out when i saw them i thought ok red eyes slash dragon was cool the new baby red eyes was cute but what shocked me was the fact that gearfried was now part of the red eyes family and the reason i was shocked was pretty much that i didn't see it coming and that also funny because that last red eyes that got me shocked because i didn't see it coming was red eyes zombie dragon but any again a really great chapter looking forward to see what you bring out with the next parts of this duel.

 **Stardust:** And here's my answer to that question, when I saw those cards I was like 'Yes! More Red-Eyes Support and some that's different for Red-Eyes Black Chick! Baby Dragon!', the Gearfried was a small surprise and the spell/trap and equip effects seeing as Red-Eyes was more of a burning archetype.

 **wing slash 1**

YESSSSSSSSSS, i wonder what haruto's reaction will be to Ray, and how he can overcome Zarc :)

 **Stardust:** Who knows when that part will come, but it will

 **Duelfan1210**

Will you create Red Eyes monsters that take on the powers of the four en cards like Red Eye moonlight dragon and give it the cards affect with a twist added on?

 **Stardust:** Your question has been answered up above, it may or may not be in the works, I'm doing what I can to make the Duel as interesting as possible with making over the top powerful cards cause people may expect "oh, MC is gonna win without any consequences to his cards." and plus Zarc is already being too cheap with what he has, I'm not gonna have Haruto stoop to Zarc levels of Duelling... wow... never thought I'd say that in a sentence... trademark!

 **ARSLOTHES**

Looking forward to the next chapter

 **Stardust:** Glad to hear that because it's here!

 **CrissCrossover**

Man I would definitely love to see a duel between Haruto and Raito from journey with eyes of blue.

 **Stardust:** I don't think that'll happen anytime soon, not unless the Author and me come to some sort of agreement and create a special Fanfic collaboration and I never done anything like that an dplus, they'd be the plot and how such a thing would happen.

 **CREED6**

Please let be together again.

 **Stardust:** Wait and see!

 **Elvisfonz23**

What a incredible duel battle with Zarc I like how each lancer appeared and join the battle it was epic. I can't wait I can't wait to see how the next part of the duel unfolds in the next chapter.

 **Stardust:** Here is that next part of the duel!

 **dragongodslayer7**

Here's my Idea for a card

Red Eye Messiah Dragon

Level:12

Attack:0

Def:0

Effect: This can be only summon when you banish one Gemini, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monster from your graveyard. This card can negated all of the effects on the field and gains 1000x ATK for each negated effect

 **Stardust:** Will be considered but don't be upset if said card doesn't appear in the story!

 **Ciandoo**

Keep up the good work my good friend I like it

 **Stardust:** Thanks for the encouragement!

Now then, Chapter 41... START!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

A huge black drgaon shrouded in black mist appeared before the Academia and Edo, Sora and Haruto decided to investigate the caus,e discovering Yuya or rather, as he named himself, Zarc looking half human and monster, demanding a Duel as the three join forces and Zarc utilizes an unheard Pendulum Scale of 0 to 13 and a new archetype that negates damage and instead boosts his LP, when Sora and Edo destroy all the cards on the field, Zarc reveals the monster appeared before the huge dragon appeared, Astrograph magician and with it, fuses with the Four Dragons to summon Supreme King Dragon Zarc,a amalgamation of Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, dominating the field with swift ease and power effects, Kurosaki and Kaito join in the fray just as Edo and Sora are defeated and Zarc reveals he can summon versions of the Dragons he fused with as Kurosaki and Kaito meet the same fate by Zarc's effect of destroying any card added outside the draw phase, and no,w Haruto, who has barely managed to keep himself in the game along with two new entries, Jack Atlas and Gongenzaka, begin to take the Demon Duelist.

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 6, Pendulum Beat]**

 **Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri stood on heightened platforms respective of their colours, red, dark blue, green and purple, facing one another before becoming shadowed as the title card appeared.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Fly away, fly away, Jibun no kame  
(Fly away, fly away, over your own walls)**

Yuya appeared and moved into different poses before standing still as his name appeared in red and orange text as it stated Pendulum as well as Yuzu stood back to back with Yuzu as her own name appeared as well with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the background

 **Yume wa miru monojarai kanaderuemonda  
(Don't just have dreams, achieve them)**

Yuto was doing the same as Yuya as Ruri joined him with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the background as well as their names were in blue and black lettering with Xyz.

 **Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai  
(Even if you're covered with wounds, don't give up )**

Yugo and Rin appeared, at first with their Duel Runner as their names were engraved in green and yellow lettering, posing as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as well as Synchro appeared alongside them.

 **Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash!)  
(Go down the path you believe, the world, you want, Dash!)**

Yuri poses menacingly performs his Fusion Summon pose as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, their names emboldened in purple and black as Yuri was soon shadowed and the screen started to go upwards , revealing Akaba Leo holding four Spell Cards as there was a huge shadowed Dragon, its yellow eyes glinting.

 **Susume Dash!  
(Go forward, Dash!)**

Three shadowed figures appeared in white as they soon met and Yuya's Pendulum swung back as the figures disappeared.

 **My life, my way, bouken no you na nichijou  
(My life, my way, day to day seems like an adventure)**

Haruto turn around and saw Serena who had her arms cross and looked huffy before looking over her shoulder, with a faint smile as Haruto had one of a confusion as there was a faint moon behind Serena as Haruto's name was in red and black with Gemini beside him while Serena was blue and yellow with Fusion

 **Seikai no machgai monai sousa jibun shidai  
(There is no right or wrong, yeah its up to me)**

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri looked on with expressions bordering on smiles or just teasing as Yuzu had flowers behind her while Rin had faint cloud like wings as Ruri had a sparrow on her shoulder.

 **Special Original de Kiseki okosouze  
(Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

Reiji and Reira stood far apart, not looking at each other as Reira's name was in purple and black was Reiji's was light blue as the background was purple and blue respectively

 **Nando nando demo tachiagarusa  
(Stand up again and again, no matter what.)**

Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Sora and Kurosaki stood side bys die as their names appeared in orange, yellow, light blue and dark blue respectively.

 **Pendulum, mugen ni suzuku jigen  
(Pendulum, the dimensions expanding infinitely!)**

Yuya's pendant swung by as a faint image of Yuya appeared, running on think strands of light.

 **Pendulum, nido tonai hibi de  
(Pendulum, the days that won't come back again)**

Yuya's pendant appeared once more, swinging as Yuzu was jumping over the strands of light.

 **Pendulum, minna wa egao ni kaete!  
(Pendulum! Make everyone smile!)**

As it turns out the strands of light was actually the Pendant swinging around in many different directions before it condensed and exploded into a multitude of colours with Smile World's faces.

 **Go our way, kagayaita mirai tsukame!  
(Go our way! To get that bright future!)**

Yuya had his arms spread out wide with a smile as he was on his Roller Boots as floating islands were being passed by as Yuya as it turned out, was accelerating on glass structure as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon flown above him before blasting forward as the skies was filled with Smile World faces.

 **Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru  
(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's like plasma like wings expands as it creating a rather blinding light.

 **Tobisashite mikakotonai sekai he  
(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

Sakaki Yusho appeared in a neon lighted city as his Ace Monster Performapal Sky Magician was beside him before he waved his cane and millions of white pigeons covered the screen

 ** **Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete  
(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)****

All the characters that have appeared in Arc-V so far stood within a crowd, those who have been carded or befriended or even just a one-off appearance appeared, watching the show with smiles.

 ** **Furiko no you ni egaki dasou smile  
(Draw out a grin like a Pendulum, smile!)****

Yuya bowed before snapping his fingers as ferris wheel behind him had a huge smile while the buildings were lit with Performapal faces and dangling smiley faces.

 ** **So Smile! So Smile!****

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 41  
Synchronized Effort**

-ARC V-

 **Zarc: 7200  
Haruto: 6400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 2000  
Gogenzaka: 2000**

Haruto placed two fingers on his deck. "My turn!" Haruto said drawing then looked to his hand and field. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, Maiden with Eyes of Red!" Haruto said as a black haired woman with long red hair like Kushina Uzumaki as her face was lightly freckled, her eyes were a striking crimson red while her garb was normal brown skirt that has Red-Eyes Black Dragon etched in on the sides.

 **Maiden with Eyes of Red (LV 1/0/0)**

"I tune the Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with Level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Red!" Haruto called out with orange eyes as Maiden nodded her head slightly before flying forth and became one green Synchro Ring as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon flown into it, becoming seven white star before a flash of light occurred.

" _ **With a Maiden's prayer, the Black Dragon evolves to new heights! Synchro Summon! Descend from the sky and show us your new power! Level 8! Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"**_

Emerging from the light was a much more improved version of the ordinary Red-Eyes, it's wingspan was completely see-through while it's head's horns were more spikier and it's body had additional scales, almost like a ribcage while it's claws and feet were more sharpened but slimmer and finally, it's tail being more scaly.

 **Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon (LV 8/2800/2000)**

"Foolish Haru, the moment you Synchro Summoned a monster before me, you've lost." Zarc said and Kaito asked. "What does he mean?" and Kurosaki realized it. "It can't be, just like he Xyz Summoned, he can Synchro Summon?"

Gongenzaka heard it and asked aloud. "But without a Tuner Monster?" and Haruto remained silent. "While I'm on the field, I can tribute two Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm and Synchro Summon!" Zarc said as one of the Darkwurms transformed into four green Synchro Rings and the other soared into it, changing into four white stars that let loose a burst of light.

" _ **Kin with wings of light! Deceive enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!"**_

From the light emerged Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with notable differences, it held the same green luminescent markings across its body but it's crystal like wings were not sparkling at all as it let off a menacing growl.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing (LV 8/2500/2000)**

Haruto looked on with surprise but remained still. "Just like before with Dark Rebellion..." Haruto said and Zarc continued. "When Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing is Special Summoned, I can negate and destroy all of your face up monsters!"

Haruto took an instinctive step back in shock. "What!?" Haruto asked as Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing wings shone their radiant light and bathed Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon before an explosion occurred. " _He negated Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon's protection effect!?_ " Haruto thought and spoke.

"I activate Keeper of the Shrine in my hand, when a Dragon-Type monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon this card and furthermore, I add back to my hand, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto said as the familiar old dragon scaled old man appeared and Haruto took the selected card. "And with this, I'll end my turn." Haruto stated.

 **Keeper of the Shrine (LV 4/0/2100)**

Jack accelerated and drove forward. "My turn!" Jack stated, drawing. "When there are no monsters in my field, I can Special Summon Red Gargoyle from my hand!" Jack said as a fireball impacted the ground and from it, rose a red four armed gargoyle with green markings.

 **Red Gargoyle (LV 4/1200/1400)**

"Next I summon the Tuner Monster, Red Resonator." Jack added as the familiar fiend like monster with a tuning fork appeared as well.

 **Red Resonator (LV 2/600/200)**

"Red Gargoyle's effect activates, I select 1 other 'Red' Monster and double its Level, Red Resonator become Level 4 as I now tune the Level 4 Red Gargoyle with the Level 4 Red Resonator!" Red Resonator cackled before tapping it's tuning fork before becoming to green Synchro Rings and Red Gargoyle flew into them becoming 4 white stars before they aligned then a explosion of light occurred.

" _ **Roar of the king! Shake the heavens and forge into yourself the power of the unrivalled tyrant! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Rampaging Soul! Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right!"**_

From the light, a red dragon appeared looking demonic as it looked similar to Red Dragon Archfiend with some notable differences as it's right arm appeared to be in a cast and it's wing span had orange fames, it's chest also appeared suffered some damage.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right (LV 8/3000/2500)**

"Sakaki Yuya! If your soul still exists, then listen! Wherever you're hiding, I'll drag you out! Yes, juts like how you dragged out the mighty Battle Beast! I will get you back my own way! I activate Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right's effect! Once per turn it can destroy all Special Summoned monsters with ATK less or equal than itself and 500 damage per monster destroyed!"

"Foolish Synchro user, My effect activates, while I am on the field, Synchro Monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Zarc stated as the huge dragon roared, dispelling the Absolute Power Flame and Jack tched. "Then Battle! Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right attacks Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" Jack declared as Scar-Right let loose a torrent or orange flame.

"Once per turn, Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing can negate a battle and destroy the opposing monster and deals damaged based on that monsters attack!" Zarc said as a prism barrier surrounded Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing before it retaliated with its wings."

"I send Brutal Red form my hand to the Graveyard, when a 'Red' monster would be destroyed by battle or card effects, it cannot be destroyed by such means and Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn!" Jack said as Scar-Right raised it's right arm and deflected the aurora lights.

"Another deflection." Kaito noted, sitting up as Gogenzaka looked on. "Red Dragon is Jack's soul as long as its with Jack, it will not be destroyed!" Gogenzaka stated and Kurosaki asked. "But what else can jack do this turn?"

"I set one card and end my turn and at this moment, Brutal Red's effect ends and Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right's ATK returns to normal, I will not give up, Yuya! No matter how many times I'm deflected, I will go my own way! Even if there's no road in front of me, I'll go to where you are!" Jack stated without hesitation.

"And the one to open that road will be me, the man, Gogenzaka! My turn!" Gogenzaka said, drawing hard as he created a small gust of wind. "I Summon the Tuner Monster Superheavy Samurai Tama-C!" A tiny dwarf-like creature in armour that looked too big for his size, wielding a small spear with its red eyes peeking out.

 **Superheavy Samurai Tama-C (LV 2/100/800)**

"When I control a Superheavy Samurai, I can Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Hexagon form my hand in ATK Mode!" tama-C raise dit's amr up ina cheer as a big burly male appeared clad in dark and rise red armour, his head similar to that of a samurai's topknot as it twirled a staff around

 **Superheavy Samurai Hexagon (LV 6/600/2100)**

"I Tune the Level 6 hexagon to the Level 2 Tama-C!" Gogenzaka stated as Tama-C rose up into the air and became two green Synchro Rings as Hexagon entered them, becoming 6 stars that soon aligned and a brilliant flash of light occurred in the process.

"Veteran who tempers blades with a loud iron hammer! Appear on the battlefield in a conflagration! Synchro Summon! Take the field! Level 8! Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith!"

From the flash of light, a cross legged armoured individual emerged in bulky blue and orange armour wilding a huge black hammer as it's yellow rectangular eyes glimpsed through its visor and on its back were two huge canisters that billowed a orange bunsen burner like flame a sits feet were somewhat simialr to a amphibian's

 **Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith (LV 8/500/2400)**

"Hmph, another Synchro user... but your defensive display is doomed to fail." Zarc stated and Gogenzaka spoke. "Try to remember, Yuya! This is my Steadfast Duelling!" and Zarc raised an eyebrow. "Steadfast?" and Gogenzaka nodded. "If you forgot, I'll remind you! When Swordsmith is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon as many Superheavy Samurai's as possible from my hand! First is Superheavy Samurai Swordsman! Blue Brawler and finally Big Benkei!"

The first monster was red armoured samurai as it wielded a pole arm with a kabuto helmet, the most notable thing about it was its left hand seemed to be a presser while the second was a blue humanoid machine that clashed its fists together as it's arms were two huge blue curved shield and finally Big Benkei appeared, twirling it's noteworthy pole arm.

 **Superheavy Samurai Swordsman (LV 3/1000/1800)  
Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler (LV 4/0/2000)  
Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei (LV 8/1000/3500)**

"See this, Yuya! The monsters lined up here are the brave people fighting against you! Just as you inherited Entertainment Duelling form your father, I am the refined teachings of the Gogenzaka Dojo's Steadfast Duelling! We fought and worked hard together so many times ever since we were little! Even now, those hot days are engraved into my heart! You are the same! Yuya!" Gogenzaka called out.

"Entertainment... Steadfast..." Zarc muttered to himself and Gogenzaka continued. "That's right! Call up your entertainment soul, Yuya! And then attack like before! I will take it with my Steadfast Duelling! With this, I end my turn!" Gogenzaka stated, stretching out his arms.

 **Zarc: 7200  
Haruto: 6400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 2000  
Gogenzaka: 2000**

"Hmph, idiocy!" Zarc said and Gogenzaka spoke. "Even if you attempt to attack Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right, I will protect it! Even if you destroy my body!" and Haruto looked confused. " _What does he mean by that?_ " Haruto wondered.

"Thanks to Swordsmith's effect, Red Dragon is protected." Gogenzaka said and Haruto looked ot his Duel Disk showing Jack. "I see, then I'll cut him off his bones with the Scar-Right you protected... that is the road you paved for me!"

Zarc gave a laugh which was a bit unnerving ad Gogenzaka asked out loud. "What's so funny!?" and Zarc responded. "Joining forces? How foolish."

"Foolish or not, you won't know unless you attack!" Jack stated and Gogenzaka spoke. "Now come Zarc! No... Yuya! Come with your Entertainment!" and Zarc answered. "very well, but my Entertainment is rough." and Kurosaki spoke. "What...?" and Kaito also asked. "Zarc's... Entertainment?"

Haruto had a bad feeling about those words and was preparing to brace himself. " _But has Yuya reacted inside of him?_ " Haruto thought as Zarc spoke. "My turn!" Zarc drawn his third card and looked to it. "Form my hand, I equip Supreme King's Violent Spirit and equip it to Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing glowed an ominous purple as Zarc put his free hand on the side of his face, his hand slightly under his chin, looking on.

"As you wish, lets attack your monster. Battle! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing attacks Big Benkei! At this moment, the battle is negated and Big Benkei is destroyed and you take damage equal to its ATK! Supreme King Violent Spirits effect activates and Clear Wing's effect will affect all of your monsters!"

Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing punched through the Equip card before it glowed with electricity and then let loose a a ray of green beams of light as it roared and Gogenzaka was surprised. "What? All of them!?" The beams shot up into the sky before proceeding to rain down upon his field. "if a monster would be destroyed during the Battle Phase, I can tribute a Superheavy Samurai on my field and Special Summon Superheavy Samurai Bushin Fudomyo from my hand in DEF mode, so I tribute Swordsman!"

Swordsman disappeared in yellow pixels as the ground in front of Gogenzaka cracked opened and walls of flames erupted as a shadowed figure emerged within them and the flames dispersed, revealing a human with blue armour as on its back was a spilt right down the middle metal flame as it held a golden sword, his face clearly visible

 **Superheavy Samurai Bushin Fudmyo (LV 8/1000/3000)**

"Fudomyo! Protect Jack's Soul! Fudomyo can negate the destruction of two monsters! Next I activate Swordsmith's effect! I target Haruto's Keeper of the Shrine and protect it from destruction!" Gogenzaka said as fudomyo burst forth and hovered in front of Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right and Swordsmith to Keeper of the Shrine, Fudomyo creating a red vortex that one of the beams hit as Swordsmith was destroyed, protecting Keeper of the Shrine as smoke came from the blasts, obscuring everyone's view before jack emerged out unscathed with the two monsters in tow as Gogenzaka's field was practically empty save for Fudomyo.

"The total ATK of those three monsters was only 1000 ATK..." Jack noted and Gogenzaka spoke. "After the effect of Fudomyo is sued, the Battle Phase ends!" Gogenzaka stated.

 **Zarc: 7200  
Haruto: 5400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 1000  
Gogenzaka: 1000**

Haruto turned his head as more islands came from green vortexes and he recognized one of them instantly. "The Synchro Dimension's own City has appeared!?" Haruto said surprised and Zarc laughed. "That was interesting! You wonderfully responded to my Entertainment! I'm praising you."

"My turn! Draw!" Haruto said, drawing and looked to his hand. " _I can't battle Clear Wing lest I suffer the effect of destruction and damage and Gogenzaka can only protect up to two monsters with Fudomyo, Then I'll just have make sure that Jack gets the chance to use his help._ " Haruto thought and spoke. "I set one card facedown and end my turn, Jack, I'll leave it to you to rescue Yuya!" Haruto said, the facedown card appearing in front of him.

"Very well, I will break his hard armour! My turn!" Jack stated and Kurosaki spoke out. "Jack's highway!" and everyone looked ahead, the highway in front of Jack, rising upwards was transparent and jack wasn't even stopping and just when it seemed he'd fall through the highway was materializing mere moments before Jack's Runner met it's abrupt end.

"My turn!" Jack said, unfazed and drawn as he landed on one of the other highways at the end.. "I activate the Trap Card, Vision Synchro! With its effect, I send one monster and two Tuners form my hand to the Graveyard and Synchro Summon! I send Red Sprinter and the two Tuners Dark and Net Resonators!"

"Using monsters in his hand as Synchro material!?" Gogenzaka asked in surprise and Haruto spoke beside him. "Leave it to Jack to have a trump card!"

"Listen to the roar of my soul! Can you feel it? My life's energy! Behold, Yuya! This my Duelling and remember! The two duels we had that burned the City red! I Double Tune my Level 4 Red Sprinter to my Level 3 Dark and Net Resonators!" Jack called out as a student was surprised. "Double Tuning!?"

" _ **Ruler and devil, become one! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon and roar in the name of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant!"**_

Red Sprinter curled up into a ball as the two Tuner Monsters joined hands and became not green Synchro Rings but rather six burning rings as a huge Crimson Dragon appeared briefly before Red Sprinter became 4 white stars and a flash of light occurred then the ground was tearing up, as fire and brimstone shot out and form it, Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant emerged, the Dragon had no notable scars or anything and it's wings doubled.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant (LV 10/3500/3000)**

"Two Red Dragons! Incredible..." Haruto said in awe as the two Dragons floated alongside one another. "I activate Net Resonator's effect that was used as Material! As long as I control Tyrant, I take no effect damage!" Jack stated as a blue vortex appeared in front of him.

"Targeting Scar-Right and Tyrant I activate Fudomyo's effect! Until the End Phase, neither of those monsters can be destroyed! This is the best I can do now... I'm counting on you, Jack. With your souls Dragons, bring Yuya's heart back!" Gogenzaka stated as two red vortexes appeared in front of the two Dragons.

"Battle! Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right attacks Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!" Jack called out as Scar-Right reared its head backa nd loose a torrent of flame as Zarc responded. "No matter what you do, it will be the same. Oncer per turn, Clear Wing can negate the battle and destroy that monster!"

"Scar-Right won't be destroyed because of Fudomyo!" Gogenzaka countered and Zarc spoke. "But think back a little, the Equip Spell Supreme King's Violent Wings activates and affects all monsters, Fudomyo is destroyed and you take damage equal to it's ATK!"

Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing punched through the Equip card before it glowed with electricity and then let loose a a ray of green beams of light as it roared and Haruto spoke. "I activate Ambush Shield! I tribute my Keeper of the Shrine and gives it's DEF to Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant's ATK and at this moment, jack will take no damage!" Haruto said as keeper of the Shrine disappeared and Tyrant roared, now having 5600 ATK aas the beams hit Jack's barriers and Gogenzaka smiled before being blown back, taking 1000 damage and out of the Duel and Haruto crossed his arms as the strong winds came and Gogenzaka soared past Kurosaki and Kaito before crashing onto the highway. "Go! Jack!" Gogenzaka called out.

 **Zarc: 7200  
Haruto: 4400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 1000  
Gogenzaka: 0**

"Yuya! Your friend sacrificed himself to give this chance! I will take it and shoot! Receive this, Yuya! A strike from my very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend Tyrant attacks Clear Wing! Crimson Hell Ride Inferno!" Jack said as Tyrant engulfed itself in flames before releasing a fiery cone of breath as Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing exploded.

" _Oh no! I forgot! Even with that damage, his LP will..._!" Haruto thought in realization as Zarc spoke. "As long as there's a Supreme King monster on my field, I will take no damage with Supreme King gate Zero and Infinity will instead gave LP equal to the damage." and Jack was surprised. "What!?"

Zarc: 10300  
Haruto: 4400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 1000  
Gogenzaka: 0

"I end my turn, at this moment, Vision Synchro effect ends and Tyrant returns to my Extra Deck." jack said and Haruto was surprised at the sheer number Zarc had. "Over... 10000 LP..." Haruto said in surprise.

"My turn!" Zarc stated, drawing and Haruto focused his attention on him. "You were the most fun so with my own hands, I will give you a reward called despair!" Zarc called out and a Duel Disk spoke. "intrusion Penalty: 2000."

Haruto turned and saw Sawatari and to his honest surprise, Crow standing together as Sawatari's Disk was Gogenzaka's.

 **Zarc: 10300  
Haruto: 4400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 1000  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 2000  
Sawatari: 2000**

"Battle! I attack Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right!" Zarc declared as his Dragon unleashed a powerful yellow green breath of fire that literally blasted through the Friendship Cup's Palace and Jack's LP 0,. thankfully, he was alright.

"At this moment, I activate Keeper of the Shrine's effect in the Graveyard! Since a Dragon-Type monster was destroyed in battle, I bring him back so come back in DEF mode!" Haruto said as the old man appeared once more.

 **Keeper of the Shrine (LV 4/0/2100)**

"Leave it to me, finally the Super Ultra Hyper Strong Duelist, Sawatari Shingo will decide ti!" Sawatari said proudly, putting Yuya's pendant around his neck and Crow spoke. "Heh, think you can bring it just by yourself?" Crow asked as Haruto spoke. "Focus Bakatori! This isn't a walk in a park!" Haruto said rather seriously and the three boys leapt up the clear blue platforms of varying heights.

"We know, I heard from Sawatari, we'll inherit the comrades thoughts who been defeated and face him Haruto!" Crow said and Sawatari added. "Even if a person who got carded rises, even you won't be able to revive! I definitely want you back, you will respond!" Sawatari clutched the pendant.

Zarc laughed. "Hilarious! To destroy the entire world, I integrated myself with a monster, there's no way I could let go of this supreme power, I won't go back any more! By my power, when I destroy a monster by battle, I can Special Summon two Supreme King Servant Dragons from my Extra Deck! Revive! Supreme King Dragon Servant Darkwurm!" as two summoning circles appeared and the two familiar dragons appeared in DEF mode.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm (LV 4/1800/1200)**

"I set three cards and end my turn." Zarc declared, his three facedowns appearing and his hand at zero. "Now come, Duelists! The worlds destruction is my greatest Entertainment! Stop it if you can!" Zarc stated and Haruto tched. " _His Dragon's effects are too powerful! Protection against effects, card destruction outside of Draw Phase, forcing battle with his Servants and now this revival ability? What will it take to get this guy down to zero!?_ " Haruto thought and spoke.

"My turn, draw!" Haruto said, drawing and looking to his hand. " _No point in attacking his Darkwurms but he won't take any battle damage either so piercing effects won't work on him either... Ah man... Wait.. cards added to the hand are out of the question... but wait... what if...?_ " Haruto thought and spoke.

"I set one card faced own and end my turn." Haruto said as a facedown appeared in front of him once more. and Sawatari looked to Haruto. "Are you even trying to get Yuya back!?" Sawatari asked and Haruto looked back, annoyed. "Not now Bakatori! You try being in my place and that your attempts being either deflected or the boosting monsters will instead solidify his life points! You don't think I been actively trying to get Yuya back? I been in this Duel longer than you so don't even give me that tone!" Haruto said, snapping at Sawatari who flinched at that response and turned to Zarc.

"What, destroy the world? That's not Entertainment! True Entertainment is..." Sawatari was cut off by Crow. "To make everyone smile! My turn!" Crow said, jumped forward onto a platform. "He went before me? Dammit!" Sawatari cursed, head son his head in a dramatic fashion.

"That's right... I learned this from you, Yuya! Food is important to those who are hungry but smiles are just as important! I Summon the Tuner Monster, Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak!" Crow stated as a summoning circle appeared and from it a black bird appeared with red markings.

 **Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak (LV 4/700/1500)**

"While I have only one Blackwing on my field, I can Special Summon Blackwing- Gladius the Midnight Sun from my hand!" Crow added as another Blackwing appeared, a humanoid bird wearing metal armour similar to a knight appeared, wielding two silver kunai with red feathers.

 **Blackwing – Gladius the Midnight Sun. (LV 3/800/1500)**

"In the City where I was born and raised, the Tops and Commons have been at odds but since your Entertainment Duel with Jack, the world has completely changed! Real peace has returned and I'm grateful to you, Yuya! I will give you the power of Entertainment that you taught me! Don't say that you'll destroy the world! I tune the Level 3 Gladius the Midnight Sun to Level 4 Kochi the Daybreak!"

Kochi soared and became four green Synchro Rings as Gladius soared into them, becoming 3 white stars that soon aligned before a brilliant flash of light occurred.

" _ **Spread your pitch-black wings and fly along with the thunder's roar! Like a slash of lightning! Synchro Summon! Rain down! Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower!"**_

 **Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower (LV 7/2600/2000)**

"Oh no! When Supreme King Dragon Zarc exists and you Synchro summon..." Gogenzaka said in worry and Jack spoke. "Then he'll also Synchro!"

Haruto spoke. "But Clear Wing is in the Graveyard so that can't happen, right?" Haruto asked and Zarc spoke. "While I'm on the field, I can tribute two Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm and Synchro Summon!" Zarc said as one of the Darkwurms transformed into four green Synchro Rings and the other soared into it, changing into four white stars that let loose a burst of light.

" _ **Kin with wings of light! Deceive enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing!"**_

From the light emerged Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with notable differences, it held the same green luminescent markings across its body but it's crystal like wings were not sparkling at all as it let off a menacing growl.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing (LV 8/2500/2000)**

"No way, but that was in the Graveyard! Unless... he can Synchro Summon from the Graveyard too!?" Haruto said in shock and Zarc continued. "When Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing is Special Summoned, I can negate and destroy all of your face up monsters!"

Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing let loose its rays as Raikiri and Keeper of the Shrine were destroyed and Haruto pressed a button. "I activate my facedown! The Quick-Play Spell, Miracle of Draconian Wrath! When a Dragon-Type monster is destroyed, I can set two cards from my Deck to the Graveyard! However, the turn they are set I cannot activate them!" Haruto said and took out card,s looking at them before setting them.

"And from my hand! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Black Wing illusion! I can negate Raikiri's effect and Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" Crow stated as Raikiri soon returned in blue, red and green images of itself before they merged to reform the monster. "this is my Entertainment!" Crow called out

 **Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower (LV 7/2600/2000)**

"Let's go, Yuya! Battle! Raikiri attacks Clear Wing!" Crow called out as Raikiri flown straight at Clear Wing and Haruto spoke. "What are you doing Crow? Clear Wing will negate the battle and destroy Raikiri and deal damage to everyone's LP!" Haruto said in concern.

"Too bad your Entertainment ends here." Zarc said and Raikiri was pelted with the rays before shattering and Crow continued. "Don't think it's over just with that! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Black Wing Reverse! When battle or effect damages occurs, I reduce it to zero and from the Extra Deck, Special Summon a Blackwing with the same ATK! Come forth! Blackwing – Chidori the Rain Sparkling!"

From a flash if light, a new Blackwing appeared with green armour and much larger feathers it wielded a a sword in it's hand, the humanoids head had a raven like suit on or something to that effect.

 **Blackwing – Chidori the Sparkling Rain (LV 7/2600/2000)**

"Chidori the Sparkling Rain gains 300 ATK for every Blackwing in the Graveyard making his ATK 3500! Battle! Chidori attacks Clear Wing!" Crow stated as Chidori sliced through Clear Wing with ease.

"I will praise you for destroying my monster, but with Supreme King Gate Zero's effect, as long as I destroy a Supreme King monster, all damage becomes 0. " Zarc said confidently and Crow spoke without any hesitation. "Isn't that sweet? I banish Black Wing Illusion from my Graveyard to activate its effect! During this turn, it negates Spell effects! Take it, 1000 points of damage!" Crow said as Supreme King Dragon Zarc was hit with blue electricity

 **Zarc: 9300  
Haruto: 4400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 2000  
Sawatari: 2000**

"Amazing, he did it." Sawatari said in awe and Haruto was surprised. "Of course, Pendulum Scales are treated as Spell Cards, so by blocking it, he dealt damage." Haruto said and Zarc laughed. "This is your Entertainment? Then I'll entertain you with my Entertainment! Targeting Chidori, I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Supreme King's Dance! Your monster must attack again!" Zarc declared.

"Again? But the only monster to attack is..." Edo begun to say and Sora finished it. "Zarc himself!" and Kaito added. "But Chidori's ATK is..." and Kurosaki spoke up. "Too low."

Chidori flown at Supreme King Dragon Zarc and was swiped aside easily as it was destroyed and Crow taking 500 damage. "When I destroy a monster by battle, I can Special Summon two Supreme King Servant Dragons from my Extra Deck! Revive! Supreme King Dragon Servant Darkwurm!" As two summoning circles appeared and the two familiar dragons appeared in DEF mode.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm (LV 4/1800/1200)**

"Your monsters aren't the only ones that can revive! When Chidori the Sparkling Rain is destroyed, I can Special Summon Raikiri!" Crow said a shsi Ace Monster returned once more in ATK.

Assault Black Feather – Raikiri the Sudden Shower (LV 7/2600/2000)

"Raikiri's monster effect activates, once per turn, I can destroy one card for every Blackwing I control!" Crow said and Zarc responded. "I prevent Fusion Xyz and of course Synchro monsters effects from affecting my monsters!"

"You... don't want to lose that badly? Well winning in the end is the best however, if you don't know the painfulness of defeat, you won't understand the real pleasure of victory! We Common have been losing all this time, that's why we were overjoyed when peace returned to the City, don't' forget you did that, Yuya!" and Zarc shouted. "Shut up! I never lose!" and Sawatari spoke up. "Oh? You got mad and denied it." Sawatari said and Crow continued. "There's no shame in losing, its really embarrassing to lei about being afraid of losing. Raikiri's effect destroys Supreme King's Dance!" Crow said as Raikiri swung an arc of energy at the Trap Card which had a red barrier.

"Supreme King Dance's effect! Once per turn, it negates the destruction of a Supreme King card!" Zarc countered and Crow spoke. "Geez, nobody can ever smile with that attitude, well I did get a peak at your true face, I end my turn her,e it's up to you, Sawatari." Crow stated.

"Yeah, now the star finally appears! The fun has just begun!" Sawatari called out and Haruto sweat dropped at Sawatari. " _Just what he is doing?_ " Haruto thought in disbelief. As Sawatari continued. "Let me remind you Yuya, what real Entertainment is. My turn!" Sawatari declared, drawing.

 **Zarc: 9300  
Haruto: 4400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 1500  
Sawatari: 2000**

"With Scale 1 Underworld Troupe - Devil Heel and Scale 8 Underworld Troupe - Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scale, With this I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters with Levels from 2 to 7! Pendulum Summon!" From between the two pillars of light of the mounters, a Pendulum Hole opened up and then three beams of light shot out and as a strange mannequin like robot who graciously gave a bow.

"Come forth! Level 7! Underworld Troupe - Big Star! Next, Wild Hope and finally, Leading Lady!" Sawatari said as the other two were a cowboy and a small green haired witch.

 **Underworld Troupe - Big Star (LV 5/2500  
Underworld Troupe - Wild Hope (LV 4/1600/1200)  
Underworld Troupe - Leading Lady (LV 4/1500/1000)**

"Behold, this is all my all star cast and today's act is..." Sawatari was cut off by Zarc. "Before that, let's call this cast to the stage, the Dragon suitable for the name of Pendulum! When a Pendulum Monster is Pendulum Summoned on your field, I can tribute two Supreme King Servant Dragons to Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my hand, Deck or Extra Deck!" Zarc said as the two dragons shattered into yellow pixels as Zarc pulled a card from his Deck and placed on the disk.

" _ **Kin with dichromatic eyes! Burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Come forth! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!"**_

From a summoning appeared the familiar ace of Yuya's dragon with the notable differences of having green luminescent horns, body, legs and the back blade like extensions, even its eyes were growing green as well.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes (LV 8/2500/2000)**

" _Of course he'd have Odd-Eyes as well..._ " Haruto thought as Sawatari spoke. "Pendulum with Pendulum, You know how to do it properly Yuya, we now have all the actors! Once per turn, Big Star can add one 'Underworld Script' card to my hand, I select Underworld Script – Rise of the Abyss King!" Sawatari said, showing the card as Zarc spoke. "When a card is added to your hand outside the Draw Phase, I destroy it!"

Sawatari discarded the card. "You're so scared." Sawatari taunted and Zarc shouted. "Shut up with that nonsense!" and Sawatari continued. "If that's the case, then I activate a Continuous Spell Card from my hand, Underworld Script – Underworld Entertainment, I tribute Leading Lady and set Rise of the Abyss King from my Graveyard! You can't destroy this card because I didn't' add it to my hand." Sawatari said smugly.

"Now I activate Rise of the Abyss King! For every Underworld Troupe I control which is two, I can destroy up to that many cards on the field! I choose to destroy Supreme King Dragon Zarc and Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Sawatari sated and Zarc spoke up. "Due to the Continuous Trap Supreme King's Dance, Supreme King Cards on my field aren't destroyed!" and Sawatari countered. "Not happening! While I control a Level 7 or higher Underworld Troupe, you cannot activate effects in response to Rise of the Abyss King! Scatter alongside Odd-Eyes!"

A purple energy blast shot out of the Spell Card and everyone had a few words to say "Did he really beat Zarc?" in utter disbelief as a explosion occurred, a big plume of smoke created from it and Sawatari jumped up. "Hell yes! I am truly amazing! I don't know if Zarc really was a Supreme Dragon King but..." Sawatari stopped as the smoke cleared to reveal the two monsters still standing.

"While I control Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes, once per turn, Pendulum Monsters cannot be destroyed, I am Fusion, Synchro Xyz and Pendulum!" Zarc stated and Sawatari recomposed himself. "I cna't believe it, Yuya! The Sakaki Yuya I know wasn't a coward to play so defensive! Don't you agree? That legendary... Even when we Duelled, you pulled off that dangerous stunt to pull a brave escape, where did that courage go? If you keep forgetting, I will remind you! I use Underworld Entertainment to tribute Wild Hope and reset Rise of the Abyss King in my Graveyard then activate Rise of the Abyss King's effect again and and destroy Supreme Dragon King Zarc!" the same blast of energy fired at Zarc.

"And since he cannot activate effects, Supreme King's Dance wont' activate and odd-Eyes used its protection already, so with this...!" Haruto said and Zarc spoke. "I can't be destroyed!" the energy blast was dispersed by some invisible force. "That's' right, I will never be destroyed so long as long as the monsters I destroyed are in the Graveyard!"

Haruto looked as he soon saw faint images of all the monsters in the Graveyard appearing on the Dragon's body. "Are... our monsters protecting him?" Haruto asked and Crow asked as well. "Then for what purpose are we even here?" and Sawatari cursed to himself. "Dammit... at this rate..."

"I send Supreme King's Dance to the Graveyard to activate its effect! All of the opponent's monsters must attack me!" Zarc said as Big Star and Raikiri soared towards Zarc and the Sawatari and Crow spoke. "Wait/Don't go!" as Supreme King Dragon Zarc let loose it's fiery breath destroying the two monsters and Crow and Sawatari being blown back by the strong winds as Haruto knelt down almost immediately, grabbing the edges of the clear blue platform as a card escaped as Sawatari hugn onto the ledge of a platform, catching Crow as their LP was 500 and 100 respectively but then Sawatari's hand slipped but luckily the two managed to land on two other platforms, passing a grin between each other.

"it's too early to relax! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes effect doubles the damage!" as Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes let loose a red breath of energy, sendign Sawatari and Crow flying as the two cried out and Sawatari pulled off the necklace. "Haruto! I leave this to you, Catch!" Sawatari said and thrown Yuya's pendant and Haruto looked and leapt down several platform and jumped in mid-air catching the item before stopping on a platform as Sawatari and Crow landed on top of a building and crashing down onto the concrete ground.

 **Zarc: 9300  
Haruto: 4400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 0  
Sawatari: 0**

"Crow! Sawatari!" Haruto called out and turned around, grasping the Pendant and turning around. "Now it is just you left Haru, entertain me!" Zarc called out and Haruto stood up and knotted the Pendulum pendant around his neck as he prepared him before a voice spoke out. "He's not alone!" as a Duel Disk sounded. "Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP."

Haruto turned around and saw a familiar person, though, they never met before in person as she had fair skin and long dark blonde hair that extended halfway down her back as she sleeveless white jacket that reaches the waist with grey-blue edges and pockets on each side; a sleeveless black tank top; grey-blue finger-less gloves with wide cuffs and rectangles cut out over the backs of the hands in addition to white under sections that cover her wrists; a darker blue pleated and less restrictive skirt with a grey-blue lining; and blue boots that are the same design.

"You're...!" Haruto said and the woman leapt up upon a blue platform and stood a platform away from him. "I'm Tenjoin Asuka and I heard it all from Sora and Edo help was needed." Asuka said and Haruto's eyes widened a bit and he looked down. "Thank you.. for saving Yuzu." Haruto said and Asuka looked to him. "You know her?"

"Yeah... it's a bit of a long story... but any friend of Yuzu's is a friend of mine! So please, Asuka, help me!" Haruto pleaded and Asuka just gave a nod. "Why wouldn't I? But your name?" and Haruto answered. "Makoto Haruto."

* * *

Whew and there's Chapter 41 and we certainly got some surprises as Synchro and Pendulum also fall to Zarc's strength, what can the Duelists do to even defeat him now that its revealed Zarc has many protections and with LP close to 10000!? I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	42. Chapter 42: Assault of the Dragon!

Let's answer some reveiws and get the Duel going!

 **Elvisfonz23**

Magnificent next part of the duel I really like reading it and I cant wait to see How Haruto and his new friend beat Zarc also her entrance was superb til the next chapter.

 **Stardust:** Well, she did need more than just I believe only two Duels in the whole Arc-V series? The only interaction she had with the cast is only through Yuzu and Yugo but Yuya and the other Lancers never meet her, during the last few episodes, she doesn't even know Yuya was her teachers son.

 **Princess Amanda The Third**

Haruto's just staying alive, isn't he? Least your giving Asuka more screentime by having her duel Zarc as well..Speaking of which, where's Leo? He came around this time with the cards..

 **Stardust:** Oh how I love messing with the canon Duel just a bit, he'll arrive.

 **Coral the Leviathan**

Everything is changing now! You are making this duel more exciting than the anime now that you're adding more characters into it! Oh I wonder how Asuka will help change things! For the record, she is one of my favorite characters in GX. I hope she at least manage to reduce Zarc's Life Points even further!

 **Stardust:** Oh I admit Asuka is a favourite as well, as for her contribution? Well, let's see!

 **HunterHQ**

I kinda expected Leo and Reiji to jump in at this point but Asuka? That was a surprise. Since Zarc has no ritual dragon it will be interesting to see how he handles those.

 **Stardust:** Zarc will likely think "Oh... right, there was that Summoning Method too... why did I not have a Ritual Dragon?"

 **FurySong**

Queue the epic music! Put the black bars on the screen! AND GET READY FOR THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! Loving this by the way.

 **Stardust: G** lad you enjoy it!

 **Shrouded Absol**

Gotta admit, I did not see Asuka coming. She totally deserved to be apart of this Battle after how the writers screwed her character over. Curious how Zarc will deal with the Queen of Obelisk, the Cyber Angels and the roaring Red Eyes.

 **Stardust:** Well considering she only gets two Duels and the interaction with the Lancers is very small... I figured "Ah I know, let's throw a wrench at Zarc and say woohoo, there's Rituals as well!"

 **GreenD109**

It's seems like Zarc's deck and strategies are all air-tight, but he's not the Supreme King Dragon for nothing. Now it's up to Haruto and Asuka to try and defeat Zarc, while trying to get Yuya back. Hopefully, Asuka's Cyber Ritual deck and Haruto's Red-Eyes Deck can try and breakthrough Zarc and his Supreme King Servant Dragons of the four summoning methods. Hold on, since Crow and Sawatari were defeated before Leo even enter duel, when will he join in and try to take on Zarc?

 **Stardust:** Wait and see what happens! I just love how people are going "Where's Leo?!" and all I can say is read on!

 **ScalchopWarrior**

So...Zarc's Life Points are...over 9000? … Kill me … Good chapter though. Is it weird that I find it amusing to watch each duelist get basically shot down with almost no effort from Zarc? Probably, but maybe Asuka can put up an okay fight, considering Zarc can't do anything against Ritual Monsters' effects. Gotta give Haruto credit for staying in the game this long though. Against Zarc, that's a pretty big accomplishment. Even Reiji lasted only one turn. Of course, it could have to do with the fact that right now, everyone else is more of a threat than Haruto. I'm also not sure if I want Haruto to win or not. Because, without a serious A-Pull, I don't think he can do too much against Zarc ;D

 **Stardust:** Yup it's over 9000! -breaks a Deck Box- Zarc's a defensive and offensive player, he does have the skill to back that up since in the united world, he gain every title imaginable, this probably includes low LP against high LP and such much like how a Pro Duelist prepares, as for that comment for Haruto, are you trying to incite a Bad or Conquest Ending here?

 **Guest**

Make sure haruto and Serena kiss

 **Stardust:** All relationship pieces are top secret so I can't say anything about that!

 **wing slash 1**

Yes!, am hype now...also i want to see how you will resolve the story with serena...cause she best girl XD

 **Stardust:** I too thought Serena was best girl but with time, I actually come to like all the Bracelet Girls with their own quirks and such, you do have to keep in mind, they don't Duel a lot so appreciating them will take longer.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

keep up THE EXCELLENT WORK!

 **Stardust:** Thanks!

 **LucasVAMP**

Wow , this duel is fucking awesome , it's all about counter x counter , the lancers going after Zarc ass , and he avoiding in the most OP way possible , but hopefully Red-Eyes Will get Zarc ass .Well keep going ,your work is awesome , ah and , good luck on your new house.

 **Stardust:** It's the main villain of the series... all of them have to be OP, but Zarc's is actually different in the series, he never gets his monsters past the 10,000 mark at all while in 5D's, the main villian had 20,000 ATK, ZeXaL's had a monster exactly 100.000 and even once had his LP at 102900 had it not been for Double or Nothing.

 **darkwarp**

dang bringing asuka/alexis into this duel is a good twist i wonder if zarc got anything to counter ritual monsters and O_O sweet mother of red eyes black dragon i did not expect to see zarc life points go over 10,000 this chapter was great from begining to end and i'm looking forward to what happens next in this duel keep up the great work stardust

 **Stardust:** Oh yeah, it's going places, here's the next chapter and thanks for the prositive comment!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

The duel starts once again as Jack and Gogenzaka take to the field, joining forces with Haruto as they attempt to work together to save Yuya as jack focuses on using brute force while Gogenzaka provided cover and Haruto testing the field, however Zarc reveals he too had a Synchro Monster that has a devsattaing effect, Clear Wing and when told to show his Entertainment, he roughly destroys the twobut just then, miraculously, sawataria nd Crow, who was just a card, join the fray as jakc and gogenzaka lose and Crow becomes the first one to actually damage Zarc and sawatari actually backs Zarc up into a corner but Zarc reveals a new ability, all the monster sin the Graveyard are his shield and he easily destroys the two with another new dragon, Odd-Eyes and then, a unfamiliar ally joins the Duel to whom Haruto recognizes, can this arrival help beat Zarc?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 6, Pendulum Beat]**

 **Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri stood on heightened platforms respective of their colours, red, dark blue, green and purple, facing one another before becoming shadowed as the title card appeared.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Fly away, fly away, Jibun no kame  
(Fly away, fly away, over your own walls)**

Yuya appeared and moved into different poses before standing still as his name appeared in red and orange text as it stated Pendulum as well as Yuzu stood back to back with Yuzu as her own name appeared as well with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the background

 **Yume wa miru monojarai kanaderuemonda  
(Don't just have dreams, achieve them)**

Yuto was doing the same as Yuya as Ruri joined him with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the background as well as their names were in blue and black lettering with Xyz.

 **Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai  
(Even if you're covered with wounds, don't give up )**

Yugo and Rin appeared, at first with their Duel Runner as their names were engraved in green and yellow lettering, posing as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as well as Synchro appeared alongside them.

 **Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash!)  
(Go down the path you believe, the world, you want, Dash!)**

Yuri poses menacingly performs his Fusion Summon pose as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, their names emboldened in purple and black as Yuri was soon shadowed and the screen started to go upwards , revealing Akaba Leo holding four Spell Cards as there was a huge shadowed Dragon, its yellow eyes glinting.

 **Susume Dash!  
(Go forward, Dash!)**

Three shadowed figures appeared in white as they soon met and Yuya's Pendulum swung back as the figures disappeared.

 **My life, my way, bouken no you na nichijou  
(My life, my way, day to day seems like an adventure)**

Haruto turn around and saw Serena who had her arms cross and looked huffy before looking over her shoulder, with a faint smile as Haruto had one of a confusion as there was a faint moon behind Serena as Haruto's name was in red and black with Gemini beside him while Serena was blue and yellow with Fusion

 **Seikai no machgai monai sousa jibun shidai  
(There is no right or wrong, yeah its up to me)**

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri looked on with expressions bordering on smiles or just teasing as Yuzu had flowers behind her while Rin had faint cloud like wings as Ruri had a sparrow on her shoulder.

 **Special Original de Kiseki okosouze  
(Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

Reiji and Reira stood far apart, not looking at each other as Reira's name was in purple and black was Reiji's was light blue as the background was purple and blue respectively

 **Nando nando demo tachiagarusa  
(Stand up again and again, no matter what.)**

Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Sora and Kurosaki stood side bys die as their names appeared in orange, yellow, light blue and dark blue respectively.

 **Pendulum, mugen ni suzuku jigen  
(Pendulum, the dimensions expanding infinitely!)**

Yuya's pendant swung by as a faint image of Yuya appeared, running on think strands of light.

 **Pendulum, nido tonai hibi de  
(Pendulum, the days that won't come back again)**

Yuya's pendant appeared once more, swinging as Yuzu was jumping over the strands of light.

 **Pendulum, minna wa egao ni kaete!  
(Pendulum! Make everyone smile!)**

As it turns out the strands of light was actually the Pendant swinging around in many different directions before it condensed and exploded into a multitude of colours with Smile World's faces.

 **Go our way, kagayaita mirai tsukame!  
(Go our way! To get that bright future!)**

Yuya had his arms spread out wide with a smile as he was on his Roller Boots as floating islands were being passed by as Yuya as it turned out, was accelerating on glass structure as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon flown above him before blasting forward as the skies was filled with Smile World faces.

 **Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru  
(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's like plasma like wings expands as it creating a rather blinding light.

 **Tobisashite mikakotonai sekai he  
(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

Sakaki Yusho appeared in a neon lighted city as his Ace Monster Performapal Sky Magician was beside him before he waved his cane and millions of white pigeons covered the screen

 ** **Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete  
(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)****

All the characters that have appeared in Arc-V so far stood within a crowd, those who have been carded or befriended or even just a one-off appearance appeared, watching the show with smiles.

 ** **Furiko no you ni egaki dasou smile  
(Draw out a grin like a Pendulum, smile!)****

Yuya bowed before snapping his fingers as ferris wheel behind him had a huge smile while the buildings were lit with Performapal faces and dangling smiley faces.

 ** **So Smile! So Smile!****

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 42  
Assault of the Dragon**

-ARC V-

 **Zarc: 9300  
Haruto: 4400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 0  
Sawatari: 0  
Asuka: 2000**

"Are the Duelists whittling down? Very well, come at me woman!" Zarc said and Asuka looked up at Zarc. "So... that's Zarc that Edo and Sora told me about?" Asuka asked and Haruto nodded. "yeah, but he absorbed my friend and he's beaten everyone else apart from me because I'm just barely hanging on." Haruto said and Asuka spoke in a small tone of surprise. "Even beating Edo, that takes some skill, anythign I should know before I take my turn?" Asuka asked and Haruto looked ot her.

"He can Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, the big dragon protects the said monsters from effects, the two pillars with his Pendulum monsters will negate any damage and instead his LP." Haruto explained and Asuka looked on. "Then I'll just have to do what I can, my turn, draw!" Asuka said drawing and looking to her hand.

"I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Machine Angel Absolute Ritual!" Asuka said as one of the clear blue platforms held a pedestal with charcoal upon it as the woman continued. "I offer up Cyber Angel Tutubon to Ritual Summon!"

"What!? Ritual Summoning?" Kaito said in surprise then appearing in a flash of light was a woman with dark blue hair and a yellow visor over her eyes as she wore a ballerina garbed with a fluffy white frills underneath and even some bell attachments to her ankles before becoming pink energy and being absorbed into the pedestal before a torrent of flames erupted and the skies turned green as a centaur-like woman descended, armour and having four arms and eyes under her helmet.

" _ **Angel of light with the power of healing. Bestow upon us your healing with your lovely figure! Descend! Level 5! Cyber Angel Natasha!"**_

 **Cyber Angel Natasha (LV 5/1000/1000)**

"A Ritual user...!" Zarc said in annoyance and Asuka continued. "On the turn Cyber Tutbon is used as Material for a Ritual Summon, I can take one Ritual Spell Card and add it to my hand! I select Machine Angel Absolute Ritual and it had one more effect so I activate it once again and return Tutubon from my Graveyard to my Deck to summon another Natasha!" Asuka said as another Natasha appeared.

 **Cyber Angel Natasha (LV 5/1000/1000)**

"Once per turn with both of my Natasha's, I can target one monster I control and gain LP equal to half of that monsters ATK, I target both of them and gain 500 LP for each one!"

 **Zarc: 9300  
Haruto: 4400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 0  
Sawatari: 0  
Asuka: 3000**

"Your monsters are in DEF mode, do you really intent on beating me with just defense alone woman?" Zarc asked and Asuka gave a smile. "You'll see, I'll end my turn." Asuka stated and Zarc drawn. "My turn!" Zarc said and pointed at one of the Natasha's.

"Battle! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes attacks Cyber Angel Natasha!" Zarc said as Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes reared its head back and fired it's red breath and Asuka raised her hand. "AT this moment, Natasha's effect activates! When its target for an attack, I can negate it!" Asuka said as the fiery breath dispersed almost immediately upon contact.

"I attack with myself upon Natasha!" Zarc declared and Asuak spoke. "I activate my second Natasha's effect, negating the attack!" Asuka said as the green dragon breath too was cancelled out

"She totally blocked him out!" Sawatari said in surprise and Zarc continued. "During the Battle Phase, I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes's effect! I tribute him to Special Summon two Darkwurms from my Extra Deck!" Zarc said as Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes disappeared and from two smaller Summoning Circles appearing the two dragons in DEF Mode.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm x2 (LV 4/1800/1200)**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Supreme King's Order, I target two of my Darkwurms and I declare one type of Summoning, and those monsters will be sued as material! I declare Fusion! Now I take my two Level 4 Darkwurms!" Zarc said as the two monsters merged into a fusion vortex.

" _ **Kin with venomous fangs, rise up and terrorize those who dare stand before you! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom!"**_

From the Fusion vortex emerged the final Dragon, Starve Venom and it too was significantly different a sit received the same treatment as it's fellow Dragon with the green luminescent body.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom (LV 8/2800/2000)**

"That's... Yuri's Dragon!" Asuka said in surprise and Haruto spoke up. "It's coming, Asuka!" Haruto warned as Zarc continued. "Battle! Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom attacks Natasha!" Zarc said as Starve Venom opened it's it's wings up and the red sickly like vine like energy was gathering as it's chest opened, releasing a blast of energy.

"But she is in DEF mod,e so she won't take any damage!" Sora remarked and Zarc continue. "I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom's effect! When it battles a monster in DEF mode, it inflicts piercing damage! Disappear!" Zarc said and Asuka braced herself, begin sent flying back.

"Asuka!" Haruto said, spreading his arms and catching her as the two of them were free-falling and crashed on top of the many roofs of the Fusion Dimension's buildings.

 **Zarc: 9300  
Haruto: 4400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 0  
Sawatari: 0  
Asuka: 1200**

"Ow ow ow..." Haruto groaned as Asuka looked surprised. "Sorry!" Asuka said, getting off as Haruto said up and attempted at what he could at rubbing his back. "I'm alright... I think." Haruto said and Zarc spoke up. "I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom's effect, I can target 1 monster in the Graveyard and negate its effects and gain them, I target... Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right!" Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom unleashed it's two elongated plant like extensions into a dark mist and absorbed some red energy and Jack was surprised. "He can take effects in the Graveyard?!"

"After the Battle, I activate the inherited effect of Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right! I destroy all Special Summon monsters my opponent controls and deal 500 damage!" Zarc said as Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom opened it's claw a s fiery flame appeared in it and reared the claw back and punched forward, sending a torrent of hot flame at the remaining Natasha as she cried out and Asuka was shocked as her LP was decreased by 500.

"With this, I end my turn and at this moment, Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom loses the inherited effect." Zarc said, placing a hand on his face, looking on.

"He can freely switch between any Summoning Method and now this?" Crow asked in surprise, looking up and Edo spoke up. "It's almost impossible to win, especially on how high his LP are and now, Asuka's Natasha's will serve as Zarc protection.""

Haruto got up and spoke. "My... turn!" Haruto drawn and looked to his hand. " _What can we do? Wait... he prevents effects but what if... the effect activates before the battle even begins?_ " Haruto thought and spoke. "I activate the Spell, Monster Reincarnation and return Red-Eyes Blakc Dragon to my Deck from the Graveyard!" Haruto said, removing the said card and placing it in his deck a sit shuffled.

"Next I play Spell Duplication! With it, I target one Spell Card in the Graveyard and duplicate its effects, I target my Red-Eyes Fusion in the Graveyard and I fuse from my Deck, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull!" Haruto said as the blue and orange vortex appeared behind him and Haruto looked on "H _elp me reach Yuya... Yuzu!_ "

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red, become one with the Fiend that caries your namesake! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Descend and show us your power! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"**_

Haruto placed the card on the disk and clasped his hands together when he chanted as the vortex shone and from it, emerged a dragon's head with dark red eyes that was dark grey while it's jaw was bone white and similar to Archfiend of lighting's and it's shoulders were Archfiend of Lightning's skulls breathing out orange fire endlessly and two more on the back of it's neck, it's body was rather a muscular dark orange like Archfiend of Lightning's with a white rib cage but right down the middle was a dark grey colouring and scales of Red-Eyes, cascading down to lead to begin connected to a tail that had the same dark orange skin in-between the joints, it's knee pads were pronged dragon's, it's claws being talons much like red-Eyes Black Flares with the dark grey sheen and it's feet that of Archfiend of Lightning's.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (LV9/3200/2500)**

"Battle! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon attacks Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom! Go!" Haruto said as the two Dragons soared at one another. "Fool, have you forgotten my gates effect?" Zarc said and Haruto spoke. "I haven't forgotten but there's one thing you forgotten Yuya! My monster has a nasty effect of his own! When he battles or is attacked, card effects cannot be activated until end of the damage step and this means your Starve Venom won't be able to spilt into the Darkwurms or your Gates protecting you! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Incinerating Flare Stream!" as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon roared and pulled it's head back and let loose a torrent of flames from it's mouth and destroyed Zarc's Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom and his LP took a hit.

 **Zarc: 8800  
Haruto: 4400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 0  
Sawatari: 0  
Asuka: 700**

Zarc looked down at Haruto with a smile. "You finally managed to land a hit on me Haru!" and Haruto gave a small smile. "I admit, I'm happy to achieve that but you are going to go down, since your Starve Venom was a Dragon-type monster, I can Special Summon Keeper of the Shrine in DEF mode!" Haruto said as the familiar monster returned beside him.

 **Keeper of the Shrine (LV 4/0/2100)**

"I end my turn, Asuka, you're up." Haruto said, nodding ot her and went to leap up the platforms and she closed her eyes and breathed. "Right, my turn!" Asuka said, drawing and looked to her hand of two

"I activate Ritual From Beyond! With it, I can Ritual Summon a monster with levels equal or higher to the monster I want to Ritual Summon! I banish my two Natasahas to Ritual Summon!" Asuka said as a bright light shone down from the heavens.

" _ **Angel of light with unparalleled power! Come forth to this dark world and shine your light upon all creation! Descend! Level 10! Cyber Angel - Vishnu!"**_

Emerging form the skies was a woman garbed in what appeared to be a blue and pink ballerina dress except she had four arms, her shoulders covered metal similar to wings as her legs were armoured feathered boots, she also wore a green transparent robe as she had four angelic fours sprouting from her hips then her headpiece looked quite similar to a wedding cake which was pink but the last notable thing was the huge floating gear behind her, suspended in mid-air

 **Cyber Angel Vishnu (LV 10/3000/2000)**

"I activate her effect! For every Fusion monster you control, I can destroy it and deal 1000 damage!" Auska said and Zarc countered. "I am Fusion and cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Zarc said as Asuka continued. "In that case, I activate the Equip Spell, Cyber Pressure! This card doubles Vishnu's ATK and negates Spell effects from activating, however, if she or the Equip Spell is destroyed, I take damage equal to her ATK!" Asuka said as Vishnu's ATK rose to 6000.

"Attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Ascension Burst!" Asuka said and her monster flown up to deliver a heel drop kick as the dragon simply raised a wing to block the attack as it growled and Zarc's LP was further decreased.

 **Zarc: 6800  
Haruto: 4400  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 0  
Sawatari: 0  
Asuka: 700**

"How dare you!" Zarc said in frustration and Asuka spoke. "Seems like someone doesn't like the fact he is losing, with this, my turn is over."

"My turn!" Zarc drawn his card and looked to it. "I activate Supreme King's Storm! With this card, If I control a Level 12 monster, I destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field and my opponent can activate any Spell ro Traps this turn so I destroy Cyber Tutelage and at this moment, your equip spell's effect activates, disappear!" Zarc said as Asuka braced herself as an explosion occurred from Vishnu, sending her flying as she rolled over, her LP at 0.

"Asuka!" Haruto called out and Zarc continued. "Battle! I attack Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Zarc said and Haruto looked on in surprise a steh green breath fo Zarc came at Archfiend Black Skull Dragon who attempted to shield Haruto from the blast.

"A...Archfiend!" Haruto called otu and cried out, the force of the blast sending him flying back as he barely grabbed ahold of a blue platform and pulled himself up, his jacket was in tatters as Haruto thrown it off and he didn't look any more worse for wear as his LP was decreased by 800.

"At this moment, when I destroy a monster by battle, I can Special Summon two Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurms form my Extra Deck in DEF mode, revive my monsters!" Zarc said as the two familiar dragons appeared

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm x2 (LV 4/1800/1200)**

"Not again..." Haruto muttered and and Zarc spoke. "I end my turn with a face down! What will you do now?" Zarc asked and Haruto pushed himself up. "I'm going to keep going...! My turn!" Haruto said drawing and looking to his hand.

"What can Haruto do in this situation?" Sora asked Edo who looked back. "Not sure, he held out for this long..." Edo said and Haruto spoke. I offer my Keeper of the Shrine as a double tribute and summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Haruto said as a metallized version of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (LV 10/2800/2400)**

"I activate my monster's effect, he can bring back one Dragon-Type and I choose my partner, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon in DEF!" Haruto said as his ace monster turned to his side.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"I... end my turn... Is it all useless?" Haruto said in concern and someone spoke up "Your efforts were not useless Haru!" A familiar voice sounded and Haruto turned around seeing Akaba Leo on his flying platform with his chair and Haruto gave a glare to the man. "You...!" Haruto begun to say as the Duel Disk was heard. "Intrusion Penalty, 2000 LP."

 **Zarc: 6800  
Haruto: 3600  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 0  
Sawatari: 0  
Asuka: 0  
Leo: 2000**

"Zarc, do you remember me?" Leo asked and Zarc turned his head to the new arrival. "Yes, I remember, you are the man who gave the monsters a real body, urged the awakening of the soul and revolutionized Duelling."

"Yes, it was revolutionary that through Real Solid Vision, a monster gained more than mass, people seeked out more violent and exciting Duelling and the Duelist responded in kind and finally Zarc, you are the demon created from that!" Leo said, pointing at Zarc.

"That's' right, I made a vow among those cheers, I was going to be a stronger and more terrifying existence than anyone else! All the enemies who stand up before will fight until the world is destroyed! That oath hasn't changed, even now. If you stand in front of me, I will mow you down!"

"That's not happening, I have the skill to defeat you!" Leo said and Zarc's eyes widened. "Those cards...!" Zarc realized and Leo continued. "At that time you were both in the midst of suffering and torn the united world into four dimensions, this time I will kill you on Ray's behalf and make the world whole again! My turn!"

Leo drawn and continued. "I activate the Spell card, Spirit Collapse, I pay 1000 LP and send the Fusion monster, Master Spirit Tech Force – Pendulum Ruler from my Extra Deck tot he Graveyard." Leo said and Sawatari spoke. "What... he just willingly send his Monster to the Graveyard?" and Crow added. "That'll just protect Zarc even more!"

"This is my way of taking responsibility for creating the demon that brought the world to ruin with my Dimensional Integration." Leo said and Reiji's voice came from the Academia Building on one of it's veranda's. "One person isn't responsible for creating that demon!" and Leo looked to him. "Reiji?"

Reiji raised his Disk as the Disk spoke. "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP." and Reiji continued. "I am also responsible for Zarc's resurrection!" and Leo looked on. "Will we fight together?" and he looked at Zarc. "Let's go Zarc!"

"I wont' let you, I activate the Trap Card, Supreme King's Brutality! For every Supreme King card I control, meaning myself, my Darkwurms and my Gates, I can send that many cards from your hand to the Graveyard!"

"What created Zarc was an unawarenesses of the evil inside every one of us, it was society that created the demon named Zarc! We all must bear that sin!" Reiji said as Zarc continued. "With Supreme King's Brutality , I destroy five cards!" Zarc said as Leo's remaining hand floated above him and Zarc spoke confidently. "For every card, you take 300 damage, lose with your cards!" Zarc said as a explosion occurred with Leo having a surprised look on his face as he was blown back, his platform being destroyed and Reiji cried out. "Dad!" as Reiji leant over and grabbed him, pulling him up.

The sun was also slowly setting as the skies were beginning to turn a crimson red and Leo made a fist, slamming it onto the ground. "Now the means to seal Zarc is..." Leo said in frustration and Reiji spoke up. "There is hope, Yuya's soul is inside Zarc, our comrades are here because they believed it! Right now, Zarc can use Pendulum, that's proof Yuya is in there! The founder of the Pendulum is you, Yuya!"

"Oh? Pendulum?" Zarc asked intrigued and Reiji continued. "I've always inspired to be the greatest Duelist and was always up there, on that day you Pendulum Summoned... My turn!" Reiji declared, drawing

 **Zarc: 6800  
Haruto: 3600  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 0  
Sawatari: 0  
Asuka: 0  
Leo: 0  
Reiji: 2000**

"Since then, I been studying you, thus I created Pendulum cards, with Scale 2 D/D Savant Schrödinger and Scale 8 D/D Savant Dirac, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji said as the two pillars of light appeared and within them was two machine like monsters that looked like they belonged in ancient ruins.

"With this, I can simultaneously summon monsters with Levels 3 to 7! Pendulum Summon! Emerge, my monsters! The Tuner monster, D/D Nighthowl! Two D/D Nikola! D/D Vice Depos!"

Appearing first was a mouth with jaw like teeth with two yellow eyes while the next two monsters were someone machines with a red orb in their chests and some kind of cloth wrapped around their bodies which had no arms or legs as they had oen gold ciruclar attachment surrounding their bodies and the final monster looked like a medusa except one of her arms was a snake head.

 **D/D Nighthowl (LV 3/300/600)  
D/D Nikola x2 (LV 6/2000/2000)  
D/D Vice Depos (LV 7/2300/2800)**

"At this moment, I tribute Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm and summon Supreme Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Zarc stated as the two monsters disappeared and in their place was the familiar Pendulum Dragon.

" _ **Kin with dichromatic eyes! Burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Come forth! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!"**_

From a summoning appeared the familiar ace of Yuya's dragon with the notable differences of having green luminescent horns, body, legs and the back blade like extensions, even its eyes were growing green as well.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes (LV 8/2500/2000)**

"Everyone here has been influenced a little by you, since you moved the hearts of many people, you can surely over Zarc's evil heart!" Reiji stated and Jack agreed. "That's right Yuya! You moved the hearts of the City's people!"

"Watch closely, Yuya. This is my Duelling! I overlay the two Level 6 D/D Savant Nikola! Xyz Summon! Be born! D/D/D Wave High King Executive Caesar!" Reiji called out as the two monsters entered an Xyz Vortex and no sooner emerged than appeared to be no more than Caesar's upgraded form, having more bulkier armour and his blade having a star shaped tip at the end with a golden circular halo.

 **D/D/D Wave High King Executive Caesar (R 6/2800/1800/OU: 2)**

"Next I Tune the Level 7 D/D Vice Depos to the Level 3 D/D Nighthowl! Synchro Summon! Be born! D/D/D Gust High King Executive Alexander!"" Reiji called out as Nighthowl became three green Synchro Rings as Vice Depos entered it, becoming seven white stars before a flash of light occurred and form it, Alexander's upgraded form appeared, wearing a more elaborate green cape shaped like a bow and his sword big much bigger, almost comparable to a broadsword

 **D/D/D Gust High King Executive Alexander (LV 10/3000/2500)**

"Next I activate the effect of Vice Depos in the Graveyard! I banisj ti and Nighthowl to Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame High King Executive Genghis!" Reiji called out as form the Fusion Vortex emerged a humanoid like steed like warrior with four arms, in the two upper arms it wielded two smaller red bladed swords with the lower arms wielded a huge rectangular shield and a massive broadsword, just in one hand each.

 **D/D/D Flame High King Executive Genghis (LV 8/2800/2400)**

"Pendulum into Fusion, Synchro and Xyz? It certainly seems different to those other Duelists." Zarc noted and Reiji pushed up his glasses. "If my voice hasn't reached you then let em deliver it with my Duelling! Executive Alexander's effect activates! If I control two other D/D monsters, it's ATK is doubled to 6000! I then activate Executive Genghis's effect! I can target Spell/Traps cards up the number of D/D monsters I control and negate them until my next Standby Phase! I negate your Set Pendulum Scales! Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity!"

Genghis swung his sword as two orange circles bound around the two Scales and Zarc spoke. "I activate Supreme King Servant Odd-eyes effect, I return it to my Extra Deck and Special Summon two Darkwurms!" Zarc said and Reiji continued. "I detach an Overlay Unit from Executive Caesar! It negates a Special Summon effect and gains ATK equal to the Special Summoned Monster's ATK! Darkwurm has 1800 ATK so Caesar's ATK rises to 4600! I detach another Overlay Unit and until the End Phase, Executive Genghis will gain the ATK Caesar just gained also making his ATK 4600!"

"Incredible... He sealed off the revival effect of Darkwurms as well getting rid of Odd-Eyes Pendulum protection effect and increase all of his monsters ATK." Haruto said in surprise as Reiji spoke. "Battle!Executive Genghis attacks Zarc!"

Genghis raised its sword bathed in fire and Zarc raised his arm up to defend himself as the dragon mimicked his movement to guard as the attack struck him, lowering his LP by 600. "Next Executive Caesar attacks Zarc!"

The dragon made a fist and went to stop Caesar whose sword charged with energy and swiped the limb, causing another 600 damage. "Yes!/Thats' it!" Kaito and Kurosaki said with a smirk.

"Executive Alexander attacks Supreme King Dragon Zarc! Open your eyes, Yuya!" Reiji called out as Alexander leapt forward, his sword wreathed in torrent winds as Supreme King Dragon Zarc let loose it's fiery breath but Alexander tore through it and slashed through its neck, dealing 2000 damage as the pillars behind Reiji were blasted away by Zarc's spilt dragon breath. "With this, I end my turn, at this moment Executive Caesar's effect end sand his and Genghis's ATK returns to normal."

 **Zarc: 3600  
Haruto: 3600  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 0  
Sawatari: 0  
Asuka: 0  
Leo: 0  
Reiji: 2000**

Zarc's shoulders hook and he was laughing. "Akaba Reiji, there has been a big misunderstanding! You seem to think my alter ego, Sakaki Yuya created Pendulum but that's wrong." Zarc said pointing at him and Reiji's eyes widened. "Wrong?"

"I was the one who gave birth to Pendulum! Supreme King Dragon Zarc is the true founder of Pendulum!" Zarc proudly stated and Haruto spoke. "You're wrong! Yuya... Yuya is the one who Pendulum Summoned first! Nobody else even heard of it!" Haruto said, recalling the first Duel he had with Yuya.

"Pendulum was born for my revenge! At that time, my soul was awakened! The next time we fought, I vowed to always win!" Zarc said and Reiji was confused for a moment. "Next time we fought? You don't mean...?" Reiji begun to say and Leo spoke. "Ray!? In the four cards I made, I collected the breath of the profound universe En Moon, the breath of the blowing wind, En Winds, the breath of dynamic life, En Birds and the breath of Mother Nature, En Flowers, using these four cards, Ray splendidly spilt Supreme Dragon King Zarc... however!"

"That's right! In that moment, Pendulum was born! It was the one absolute existence that that I found when I was divided, that swinging force! I resurrected with the new power of Pendulum! I'll punish you for damaging me! I activate the Trap card, Supreme King's Wrath! During the End Phase of a turn, if I take 2000 or more damage, I can Special Summon my kin from my Graveyard and Extra Deck! Come Forth! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion! Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom! I then banish I banish Supreme King's Wrath and attach my two Darkwurms or Dark Rebellion!"

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes (LV 8/2500/2000)  
Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing (LV 8/2500/2000)  
Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion (R 4/2500/2000/OU: 2)  
Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom (LV 8/28000/2000)**

"No way... all of them?!" Haruto said in surprise as he looked at the four Dragons and the Supreme King Dragon Zarc as Zarc spoke. "My... turn!" Zarc drawn and smirked. "Battle! Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing attacks Executive Alexander! The battle is negated and the other monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to its ATK!" Zarc said as Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing soared and let loose it's rays of energy, destroying Alexander.

"D/D Savant Dirac's Pendulum effect! I can Special Summon it in DEF mode and take no effect damage!" Reiji said as Dirac reappeared on the fielda sa blue barrier formed over Reiji.

 **D/D Savant Dirac (LV 3/800/1600)**

"Then Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion attacks Executive Caesar and detach an Overlay Unit from Dark Rebellion! Until the End Phase, the battling monster's ATK is reduced to 0 and Dark Rebeliion gains the lost ATK! Go Dark Rebellion!" Zarc said as Caesar was bound by electricity as Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion struck Caesar down.

"D/D Savant Schrödinger's Pendulum effect! I Special Summon this card from my Pendulum Zone in DEF mode and any battle damage I take is reduced to 0!" Reiji said as the monster reappeared on the field and a yellow barrier formed around Reiji.

 **D/D Savant Schrödinger (LV 6/600/2400)**

"A clever imitation! Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom's effect! Until the End Phase, I can steal Executive Alexander's effect!" Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom unleashed it's two elongated plant like extensions into a dark mist and pulled out Executive Alexander before it's chest opened up and ate the monster in question.

"Executive Alexander's effect activates when there's two D/D monsters on the field! That's means his ATK is now... 5600!" Haruto said in surprise and Zarc continued. "Go Starve Venom! Bury Executive Genghis!" Zarc said as Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom's chest opened up and let loose a purple breath that destroyed Genghis and Reiji gritted. "D/D Savant Schrödinger's effect! Once per turn, I negate battle damage!" Reiji stated as a yellow barrier formed.

"Naive! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes attacks D/D Savant Dirac and at this timing! Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom's effect activates, all my monsters have piercing effects amend all damage from Odd-Eyes is doubled!" Zarc said as Odd-Eyes's fiery breath suddenly exploded more powerfully, destroying Dirac and Reiji was sent flying back and his LP at a mere 200.

"This world..." Kaito begun to say and Gogenzaka spoke up. "Is it really be destroyed?" Gogenzaka asked as Zarc continued. "At the end, I will nail your coffin with my own hand! I attack D/D Savant Schrödinger!" Supreme King Dragon Zarc's fist came flying and hit the building, causing smoke and Haruto leapt up to a higher platform. "Reiji!"

Haruto looked down and saw Reiji, leo and a familiar face, Tsukikage in the garden and Reira stood, Duel Disk activated and Haruto was surprised. "Tsukikage! Reira!"

"Reira! What are you doing!?" Reiji asked and Reira put a hand on his cap. "I... I'm not Reira..." Reira thrown off his hat and blue jacket as surprisingly Reira's hair flowed all the way down his back. "I'm... Ray!" Reira said.

 **Zarc: 3600  
Haruto: 3600  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 0  
Sawatari: 0  
Asuka: 0  
Leo: 0  
Reiji: 0  
Reira/Ray: 2000**

"Ray!?" Zarc said in surprise and Reira continued. "If you come back, I will come back. Fi you try to destroy the world, I will protect it! My turn!" Reira said, drawing then revealing the card. "I activate the Spell card, Transmigrating Life Force! I send my entire hand to the Graveyard and set En Flowers, En Moon, En Winds and En Birds from the Graveyard!" Reira stated as the four cards set themselves.

"The activation methods are met! This is it!" Leo said with confidence and Zarc glared down. "You little girl! I activate my Trap card, Supreme King's Rampage!" Zarc said, revealing his face down. "For every each type of Monster I control, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum, I destroy 1 Spell or Trap on my opponent's side of the field and the controller receives 500 damage! If you arrived earlier Ray, you may have been able to win but not this time! Disappear!" Zarc said as the Supreme King Servant Dragon's roared in unison as a purple, white, blakc and red cyclone like breath shot from their mouth and Reira stood in shock. "I... lost?" Reira asked before being blown away by the explosion, crying out. "Reira/Ray!" Reiji and Leo said as Tsukikage disappeared and catch the airborne Reira before rolling on the ground and the two ran to him

"Reira!" Reiji said, kneeling down and holding his hand as Reira looked on weakly. "B-Brother... Father... I...I'm sorry." Reira said and Leo spoke. "No it's not your fault, Ray! But... what can we do now?" Leo said, falling his knees.

"I have won! The world will face it's eventual destruction!" Zarc said, laughing and everyone had the same question. " _Have... we lost?_ "

* * *

Whew... what a surprise! Ray's eventually came to the rescue but like Zarc said, if she arrived a bit earlier, her strategy may of worked! Now... The world is a certain path to destruction, what can our heroes do? Will Zarc fulfil his oath of destroying the world or will a miracle happen? I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	43. Chapter 43: Dimensional Struggle!

Hello and welcome to Chapter 43 and we have 400+ Reviews! I'm blown away by that sheer amount and also grateful to you all, now elt's answer your reviews and get this chapter going.

 **wing slash 1**

Too much tension, i love it :) . Actually i have a red-eyes deck, so this story really got me, i am interested in how you will turn the tables...may the new support i hope. I can't wait for the next chapter.

 **Stardust:** Well it's here!

 **Shrouded Absol**

Don't get to full of yourself Zarc, you've forgotten Haruto is still in this. Show him why Red Eyes brings potential. To tell the truth, I hated how the writers made Zarc lose to those stupid Bracelet Cards, I can't wait for next Chapter.

 **Stardust:** I thought the Bracelet Cards were somewhat unique in that aspect as in Yu-Gi-Oh! History, has there never been a card that can nullify a mosnter's card type, then again they did make Supreme King Dragon Zarc quite OP.

 **Princess Amanda The Third**

Looks like it's all up to Haruto now..Reira may not be the one paying the price for stopping Zarc in this story.

 **Stardust:** Well we'll see what occurs here!

 **HunterHQ**

Since archfiend black skull was destroyed wouldn't that mean the conditions are already fulfilled for the nature cards at this point? It was unnecessary for Leo to pay his life points for Spirit collapse.

 **Stardust:** True but perhaps another way to see it is that maybe Leo wanted to add his own effort in Zarc's destruction as he clearly found himself responsible for everything that happened in the first place.

 **Rayisoar5**

YES! RAY LOST! AM I A MONSTER FOR SAYING THAT?!

Also, I wrote down some ideas for my own Fanfiction called "Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V! Dimension Crossways" and was wondering if u can read it and give your opinion on it?

 **Stardust:** Yes, yes you are, also I will rea dit when I have time, depending on how busy I am with my own things.

 **Coral the Leviathan**

O_O Okay! What happened?! I mean besides Asuka losing, who at least did some damage to Zarc (yay!), WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Oh god now everything rests in Haruto's hands! Go, Haruto!

 **Stardust:** That one turn Zarc had his draw was the whole turning point and allowed him to do what he just did, one turn can make all the difference.

 **ScalchopWarrior**

YES! I am SO glad Zarc didn't die the same way as he did before. And abut my review, I was just trying to figure out a way Haruto could win without using a completely new A-Pull card, and I just couldn't think of anything. I don't doubt he can win though. I look forwards to the next chapter Until next time ;D

 **Stardust:** Well technically in ARC V, Zarc didn't die, he was sealed into Reira who was de-agd back into a baby with both Reira and Zarx presumably sharing the same body while Yuya becomes his own person and not just an ego while Yuto, Yugo and Yuri remained fused with him at the time..

 **FurySong**

So that's how you would change it... Carry on.

 **Stardust:** And carry on I shall.

 **Elvisfonz23**

I really Asuka dueling with Haruto against Zarc. Also like how he caught her, plus how Leo and reiki joined the fight too. It's shame she lost thou and the surprise reveal of who Reira is was amazing I can't wait to find out how it ends plus the unanswered questions as well.

 **Stardust:** Well, Reira as never hinted at being a vessel for Ray or anything, from what we seen of his past, he was in a war-torn village and shut down, beocmign a blank slate, my guess si the writers weren't going to delve much into backstories.

 **Guest**

Zarc seems to forget that Haruto/Haru is still standing in the you are not the same as Zarc,forgetting that your character is still in the duel with 3600 LP unless you are implying that he ran out of cards.

 **Stardust:** Zarc knows the Duel is still on, Haruto still has cards, all villains do boast about their superiority and such.

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Yay Alexis got to actually battle in this episode, sweet ritual summons and while Zarc just pretty much kicked Leo, Alexis, and Reira/Ray along with everybody else's asses all that's left is Reiji and Haruto. Come on guys it's Yu-Gi-Oh you always come up with some bullshit way to win I know you'll come up with something keep trying. Still very intense chapter and again I really hope you have a better conclusion than the actual shows conclusion. Crossing my fingers and praying.

 **Stardust:** Actually, Reiji is out of the Duel as well from when Zarc attacks Reiji and Tsukikage barely manages to save him and Leo, all that's left is just Haruto and Zarc now, as for the conclusion well, we'll see what happens after all.

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! REIRA LOST!

 **Stardust:** Oh yes Rera did, now we're in completely uncharted territories! This ship is going where no ARC V ship has dared sail before!

 **Guest**

Did Zarc forgot that Haruto is still here?

 **Stardust: Villain** boasting and complex.

 **darkwarp**

wow ray pops in and zarc took her out in one turn before she can use the cards i did not see that coming this duel has been good from the start and hasn't lost it i'm looking forward to the next part keep up the great work stardust

 **Stardust:** Here is that very next part!

 **GreenD109**

Dang! I thought for sure that it would all come down to Haruto and Reira to royally trounce Zarc and his Dragons, but to think that he had a trap card that counteracts the En Cards. Talk about a extreme shocker, hopefully there will be one last ray of hope that can stop the Supreme King and his Servants, if not, then all four dimensions will face their untimely demise.

 **Stardust:** I'm sure everyone was excepting Ray and Haruto trounce Zarc, it was all in that one extra turn, if Leo and Reiji appeared earlier than Alexis's arrival, it may of worked, but instead, things changed greatly, le't see what happens

 **LucasVAMP**

...I-i'm...I'm specheless , this chapter was freaking AWESOME , that part when Archifiend shield Haruto gave me chills ,And Reiji with that play ,ahh was Just too awesome .Now that thing in the end caught off guard ,that moment when everything seems lost ,I just can't wait to read the next chapter ,will the Four Red-Eyes come in action? that card of the black dragon ring that Haru used in the past come in action?will Ray see Haru in Haruto ?and That King Dragon of the vision come to Light? Did I guested somenthing right? So many questions ,and let me guess just one last thing ,hmmm you are not going to tell me anything right?.Well I'm really glad thaf i found this story , just keep going ,and like always I'm on hype (I already said this so many times , its like my catchprase already XD)

 **Stardust:** Secrets must be kept, after all, I wouldn't be a good author is I spoiled everything, cliffhangers and secretive things are what make everyone come back to see what happens next.

 **Sandsda**

Monster reincarnation can only send monsters back to the hand not the deck

 **Stardust:** Call it bone idled laziness or a card with a different name there, but the Duel is still exciting.

 **dragongodslayer7**

Here's anther card

Spell: A Smiling Promise

Effect: You have to guess the card on top of your deck, if it's correct you can activated this effect: If your opponents life is greater then yours you can summon one monster from graveyard and it gains the diifference of life points from your opponent, that all effects are negated during your battle phase.

image: An image of Hiro Smiling with Yuya

 **Stardust:** That amy prove difficult since haruto's deck isn't one to guess cards.

Anyway, let's get this chapter going, you want to see it! Well here it is!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

Asuka joins the battle alogn with Haruto, utilizing to her advantage, Ritual monsters as Zarc doesn't hold a Dragon for Ritual Summonig and eventually, even weakens Zarc further, however, Zarc triumphs over her until Akaba Leo intervenes, planning to beat Zarc once and for all but then Zarc counters him, destroying the four cards that previously defeated him last time as Reiji join the fray, masterfully utilizing all Summonign methods as he further weakens Zarc as Zarc counterattacks, finsihing Reiji off but then, Reira unexpectedly joins in, claiming he is now Ray and their last hope, Ray/Reira manages to resummon the four cards leo attempte dto use but Zarc counters by destoryign them ocne more and finishing off Ray/Reir,a not the worlds ar ein their most dangerous crisis yet, with Ray beaten, Zarc's victory is all but assured, what can the Lancers and their allies do?

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

The world is divided into four dimensions, in them, there are four boys and girls with the same face.

The eight became energy as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared one after the other, roaring in union.

The dragons they have call for each other, as if seeking out each other...

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 6, Pendulum Beat]**

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri stood on heightened platforms respective of their colours, red, dark blue, green and purple, facing one another before becoming shadowed as the title card appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Fly away, fly away, Jibun no kame  
(Fly away, fly away, over your own walls)**

Yuya appeared and moved into different poses before standing still as his name appeared in red and orange text as it stated Pendulum as well as Yuzu stood back to back with Yuzu as her own name appeared as well with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the background

 **Yume wa miru monojarai kanaderuemonda  
(Don't just have dreams, achieve them)**

Yuto was doing the same as Yuya as Ruri joined him with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the background as well as their names were in blue and black lettering with Xyz.

 **Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai  
(Even if you're covered with wounds, don't give up )**

Yugo and Rin appeared, at first with their Duel Runner as their names were engraved in green and yellow lettering, posing as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as well as Synchro appeared alongside them.

 **Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash!)  
(Go down the path you believe, the world, you want, Dash!)**

Yuri poses menacingly performs his Fusion Summon pose as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, their names emboldened in purple and black as Yuri was soon shadowed and the screen started to go upwards , revealing Akaba Leo holding four Spell Cards as there was a huge shadowed Dragon, its yellow eyes glinting.

 **Susume Dash!  
(Go forward, Dash!)**

Three shadowed figures appeared in white as they soon met and Yuya's Pendulum swung back as the figures disappeared.

 **My life, my way, bouken no you na nichijou  
(My life, my way, day to day seems like an adventure)**

Haruto turn around and saw Serena who had her arms cross and looked huffy before looking over her shoulder, with a faint smile as Haruto had one of a confusion as there was a faint moon behind Serena as Haruto's name was in red and black with Gemini beside him while Serena was blue and yellow with Fusion

 **Seikai no machgai monai sousa jibun shidai  
(There is no right or wrong, yeah its up to me)**

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri looked on with expressions bordering on smiles or just teasing as Yuzu had flowers behind her while Rin had faint cloud like wings as Ruri had a sparrow on her shoulder.

 **Special Original de Kiseki okosouze  
(Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

Reiji and Reira stood far apart, not looking at each other as Reira's name was in purple and black was Reiji's was light blue as the background was purple and blue respectively

 **Nando nando demo tachiagarusa  
(Stand up again and again, no matter what.)**

Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Sora and Kurosaki stood side bys die as their names appeared in orange, yellow, light blue and dark blue respectively.

 **Pendulum, mugen ni suzuku jigen  
(Pendulum, the dimensions expanding infinitely!)**

Yuya's pendant swung by as a faint image of Yuya appeared, running on think strands of light.

 **Pendulum, nido tonai hibi de  
(Pendulum, the days that won't come back again)**

Yuya's pendant appeared once more, swinging as Yuzu was jumping over the strands of light.

 **Pendulum, minna wa egao ni kaete!  
(Pendulum! Make everyone smile!)**

As it turns out the strands of light was actually the Pendant swinging around in many different directions before it condensed and exploded into a multitude of colours with Smile World's faces.

 **Go our way, kagayaita mirai tsukame!  
(Go our way! To get that bright future!)**

Yuya had his arms spread out wide with a smile as he was on his Roller Boots as floating islands were being passed by as Yuya as it turned out, was accelerating on glass structure as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon flown above him before blasting forward as the skies was filled with Smile World faces.

 **Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru  
(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's like plasma like wings expands as it creating a rather blinding light.

 **Tobisashite mikakotonai sekai he  
(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

Sakaki Yusho appeared in a neon lighted city as his Ace Monster Performapal Sky Magician was beside him before he waved his cane and millions of white pigeons covered the screen

 ** **Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete  
(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)****

All the characters that have appeared in Arc-V so far stood within a crowd, those who have been carded or befriended or even just a one-off appearance appeared, watching the show with smiles.

 ** **Furiko no you ni egaki dasou smile  
(Draw out a grin like a Pendulum, smile!)****

Yuya bowed before snapping his fingers as ferris wheel behind him had a huge smile while the buildings were lit with Performapal faces and dangling smiley faces.

 ** **So Smile! So Smile!****

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

 **Chapter 43**  
 **Dimensional Struggle**

-ARC V-

Zarc let out a laugh as Gogenzaka was in disbelief. "Did... Did we lose?" Gogenzaka asked and Kurosaki spoke. "That's..." Kurosaki had nothing to say as with Crow and Sawatari, the latter clenched his fists. "Dammit, not even Akaba Reiji could defeat Zarc!"

Leo looked to the weakened Reira. "We all lost, without Ray or the En Cards... we've doomed everything... and the Arc V Generator will keep merging the Dimensions together into one united world to be finished by Zarc." Leo stated in despair.

"Is the end of everything?" Jack asked himself, laying on the highway, clenching his own fist and then someone spoke out. "My... TURN!"

Everyone looked seeing Haruto draw and Zarc looked down at him. "Surrender Haru, all those who have gathered have fallen before me, what makes you any different?" Zarc asked and Haruto looked up at him. "Even so... I'll still fight until my last point is gone! This Duel is still on Zarc!" Haruto called out

"C-Can he really take on Zarc, all by himself?" Sora asked and Edo looked. "I don't know, so far Zarc has been using his Summoning to summon his own Dragons..." Edo said and Haruto looked, Zarc's field was completely full, with himselff, his two Scales and the four Servant Dragons while he only had Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

"Very well, do try to entertainment me." Zarc said and Haruto looked to his hand and his two face down cards. " _Zarc's effect stops me from adding cards to my hand and his Dragon each have their own devastating effects, Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion are the most dangerous ones while Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom just give additional effects._ " Haruto thought and spoke.

"I activate my Trap Card Red-Eyes Substitution! I banish one 'Red-Eyes Fusion' form my graveyard and activate it, I can Fusion Summon a monster from Field or Deck, I target my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and have its name treated as Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried to form a new monster!" Haruto said as his ace monster rose up after taking on the form of his original counterpart with a black armoured Gearfried the Iron knight.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red, infuse yourself with the bravery of the warrior who bound himself in armour to protect the world, Fly to end of days with your sharpened claws and defeat those who would darken the world! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Roar with the heart of a warrior! Red-Eyes Slash Dragon!"**_

From the vortex emerged a Red-Eyes very much different compared to it's previous forms having white plating over its eyes, the front of its body and trimmings, even having red orange sphere embed in the joints where it would move its limbs as it's forearms had a shield and sword intermixed while it's tail also held a blade like protrusion.

 **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon (LV 7/2800/2400)**

"A new... Dragon?" Sora asked and Haruto continued. "I equip My Slash Dragon with Black metal Dragon to increase its ATK by 600 and then I activate my second Trap Card! Red-Eyes Fang with Chain!" Haruto said as the small metal dragon equipped itself onto Slash Dragon's back and a red chain wrapped itself around clws with a dragon like edge in similar fashion to Red-Eyes.

"This card lets my Slash Dragon attack twice and when it's equipped with an Equip Card it gains 200 ATK so he's now on 3800! Battle! Red-Eyes Slash Dragoon attacks Supreme King Dragon Servant Clear Wing!" Haruto said a she new Dragon flew at Clear Wing. "Fool, have you forgotten about my two Gates effects?"

"I haven't forgotten, which is why I activate the Quick-Play Spell card form my hand, Dragon's Intimidation! For every Dragon type Monster I control, being Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Red-Eyes Slash Dragon, I can nullify one Spell or Trap Card! I'm targeting your gates!"

"Fool! Supreme King Servant Clear Wing's effect! The battle is negated and I destroy the opposing monster, dealing damage to your LP equal to it's ATK!"!" Zarc said and Haruto continued. "I don't think so Zarc! I activate Red-Eyes Slash Dragons' effect! If a card effect is activated that targets my card, I can instead send one Equip card I control and destroy that card! Black Metal Dragon, Go!" Haruto called out.

Black Metal Dragon unlatched itself from Slash Dragon and rammed into Clear Wing, as an explosion occurred and Crow spoke. "He destroyed that Supreme King that gave us so much trouble!" Crow sated and Haruto continued. "Since my target is no longer on the field, I have to battle again and this time, your Dark Rebellion is going!"

Zarc spoke. "I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! I detach an Overlay unit and target Red-Eyes Slash Dragon, this turn it's 3000 ATK is reduced to zero and Dark Rebellion gains that amount!" Zarc said and Haruto continued. "Not yet Zarc, I send Red-Eyes Fang with Chain to the Graveyard to use Slash Dragon's effect again! I negate and destroy Dark Rebellion!" Haruto called out as Red_eyes Slash Dragon thrown it's weapon at Dark Rebellion who also exploded and Zarc covered himself from the mist.

"You...!" Zarc begun to say and Haruto continued. "Now the Battle is reset once again and this time, I'm taking down your Starve Venom! Red-Eyes Slash Dragon! Take it down!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes Slash Dragon flew at Starve Venom whose wings expanded out with its red like vines and it's chest opening up as Red-Eyes Slash Dragon brandished it's sword arm, slicing through the beam and the two dragons' connected, destroying one another.

""At this moment, I activate Keeper of the Shrine's effect! I Special Summon him in DEF Mode since your Dragon was just sent to the Graveyard and now! Now Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, take down his remaining Supreme King Servant! Inferno Metal Blast!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes unleashed a sphere of red energy as it blown Odd-Eyes away.

 **Keeper of the Shrine (LV 4/0/2100)**

"No way... he beat the Dragons..." Leo started to say and Kaito finished it. "In one move?" and Zarc glared down at Haruto. "My gates effects activate, I take no damage and recover LP equal tot he damage I took." Zarc said, recovering 300 LP.

 **Zarc: 3900  
Haruto: 3600  
Edo: 0  
Sora: 0  
Kurosaki: 0  
Kaito: 0  
Jack: 0  
Gogenzaka: 0  
Crow: 0  
Sawatari: 0  
Asuka: 0  
Leo: 0  
Reiji: 0  
Reira/Ray: 0**

Haruto looked on. "In my Main Phase 2, I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's ability! I bring back Meteor Black Dragon in DEF mode" Haruto sated as the familiar monster returned to his side.

 **Falling Meteor Black Comet Dragon (LV 8/3500/2000)**

"And with that, I set one card facedown and end my turn." Haruto said as a a face down appeared and Zarc spoke. "My turn!" Zarc said and looked down. "I applaud you, Haru, for taking down all my Dragons so quickly, it is no small feat you were able to go against me as long as you have before." Zarc said with a pleased tone.

"I don't need your judgement, all you done is play defensively and just afraid of taking any loss, you were afraid when someone played a card that would deal major damage to you, if you were a real Duelist, you would of accepted your loss and improve yourself, instead, your Gates are nothing more than a simple shield to protect you from any harms, you're like a little child who wants to have his way!"

Zarc spoke in irritation. "Silence! You don't know what its like, to hear the voices of the crowds wanting more and more! SO I decided, I'll be the best and never lose and show to the world I'll beat everyone! I beat Ray!" Zarc said and Haruto continued. "Maybe you did beat her, only out of fear!" Haruto countered.

"Battle! I attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Zarc said as the Dragon reared a fist and Haruto's eyes widened as Falling Meteor Black Dragon lowered a claw and he jumped on it as Red_eyes Darkness Metal Dragon flew at the incoming fist, being destroyed as Haruto covered himself, taking 1200 damage.

"At this moment, when I destroy a monster by battle, I can Special Summon two Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurms form my Extra Deck in DEF mode, revive my monsters!" Zarc said as the two familiar dragons appeared

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm x2 (LV 4/1800/1200)**

"Now's the time! I activate my Trap Card! Bottomless Trap Hole! I banish your two Darkwurms from the game Zarc and with it, your strategy to bring back your Servants are-" and Zarc continued. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Supreme King's Retaliation! When a monster I control would be banished, I can attack up to that many times! Darkwurm is two monsters so I attack Falling Meteor Black Dragon!" Haruto's eyes widened as he leapt off the claw and landing on one of the platforms as he forced himself to lay fully on the platform as the dragon breath of Zarc made contact. "My Dragons' effect activates I revive Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto managed to say as his Dragon appeared in a flash of light.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

""At this moment, when I destroy a monster by battle, I can Special Summon two Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes from my Extra Deck in DEF mode, revive my Kin!" Zarc said as Odd-Eyes returned

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes (LV 8/2500/2000)**

"I attack once more, Keeper of the Shrine! Disappear!" Zarc said as Keeper of the Shrine was easily destroyed and Haruto was blown back by the winds and caught a hold of a platform, pulling himself up.

"I banish Retaliation from my Graveyard to activate it's effect, when I Special Summon a Monster from my Extra deck, I can Special Summon monsters from my Graveyard with an level equal or Lower to that of the Summoned monster and 1 Rank 4 Monster in ATK Mode! Revive once more, my kin and finally, it allows me to set one card from my Deck!" Zarc said and Haruto gasped.

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing (LV 8/2500/2000)  
Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion (R 4/2500/2000/OU: 0)  
Supreme King Servant Dragon Starve Venom (LV 8/2800/2000)**

"Just great..." Haruto groaned as Asuka spoke. "No... all the hard work he's done, Zarc just easily brought them back." Asuka said and Haruto sat on the platform, taking deep breathes and Zarc spoke. "I end my turn, admit your defeat!"

Reiji pushed up his glasses. "He's trapped, Haruto's hand is empty and all he has his Dragon" Reiji said in concern and and Gogenzaka looked up at his friend. "Haruto...!" and Haruto shook his head. " _It's no use... I was hoping to only handle one Supreme King Seravnt again with his Dragon, not all four again..._ " Haruto thought and Reira opened his eyes. "R-Ray...!"

Leo looked to Reira. "What is it?" and Reira spoke. "She's... not with me any more... she say she was going to... " Reira fallen unconscious and Haruto hovered his hand over his deck. " _Maybe he's right... I got nothing else left..._ " Haruto thought before Yuya's pendant shone brightly and Haruto had to avert his eyes.

"W-What is this!?" Zarc asked, covering himself.

-?-

Haruto found himself in a familiar place, it was where he met Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri and standing before him was a girl he only seen before. "You're... Ray." Haruto said and Ray nodded, puts together, looking down.

"I'm sorry, I thought that with the EN Cards, I would defeat Zarc... Reira said he'd even take Zarc's soul into himself, but now... everything is..." and Haruto looked down. "Yeah... Haru warned me about it... yet it's like Reiji said, we're all responsible for his revival."

Ray looked up at him. "Haru? Now that you mention it, you do resemble him... Oh... right, you're Haruto, you met with my egos... I'm sorry, I guess you can't forgive me for taking them away." Ray said and Haruto waved his hands a bit in response. "No, it isn't your fault! Your father's the one who I can't forgive... if Yuzu and the others were taken by the Academia, they may of stayed with Yuto, Yugo and Yuri and kept Zarc from ever reviving... right?"

Ray nodded. "That was the intention, my other selves would be remain close to Zarc's reincarnations and the Bracelets would separate the counterparts from ever meeting, I didn't expect my father's obsession to bring me back would cause such a disaster, even though, I told him to live on for everyone..." Ray trailed off.

"Well, we tried what we could... I suppose we failed huh." Haruto said and Ray looked at him. "Actually, I think you may be able to do something... I was able to come here because for some reason, your Ring works somewhat similar to the En cards.. and... my counterparts all wanted to see you." Ray said and Haruto's eyes widened. "You mean they are...!"

Ray nodded. "Still alive, inside of me, Sakaki Yuya is likely the very same within Zarc... I'll let you speak to them now..." Ray said, bowing before a flash of light covered his body and Haruto instinctively covered his eyes before lowering them, the girls were all standing around him.

"Yuzu! Serena! Rin! Ruri!" Haruto said with happiness and Yuzu spoke a bit tearfully. "Hey... Haruto... we just want you to know, we don't blame you for not keeping your promise." Yuzu said and Rin nodded. "Yeah, we didn't know..." and Ruri spoke up softly. "We didn't mean to place such a heavy burden on you."

Serena looked at him, arms crossed. "And don't you dare give up now, you are the only chance we have to help save everyone." Serena said and Haruto looked ot her. "What do I do? I'm literally only down to one monster, no cards in my hand and I can't get Action Magic cards cause of Zarc's ability." Haruto said and Serena hit him on the head. "Think Haruto! You always shown potential to make something impossible happen, you summoned new Red-Eyes with each of our powers Isn't there something you're missing!?" Serena said in a huff.

Haruto rubbed his head. "Ouch... well.. There was this vision I had with someone about the Duelist of Duelists." and Ruri looked curious. "What did he say?" and so, Haruto explained everything with his meeting with the huge dragon man.

"So... the Duelist of Duelists is the one who is said to banish the demon... and he didn't say who it is?" Rin asked and Haruto shook his head. "He said I would know... when the time approaches, well, Zarc's here and he hasn't appeared at all." Haruto said with a sigh.

Yuzu cupped his chin in thought. "Wait... a power even greater than the Four, there's four of us and were we meant to stop Zarc..."

-ARC V-

Haruto opened his eyes and looked to everyone. "My... turn!" Haruto said, drawing and looked to the card. "This is... our last stand! Let's go, Yuzu!" Haruto said and everyone looked on seeing a faint of Yuzu beside him, a hand on his shoulder with eyes closed.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Red-Eyes Flowers! I target Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir in my Extra Deck and use it on one 'Red-Eyes' monster I control!" Haruto said as Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir before it merged with Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red! Protect the tranquillity of the world by embracing a new power! Transformation Summon! Descend! Red-Eyes Bloom Dragon!"**_

From the vortex emerged Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with a few notable exceptions, its scales a shade of dark orange as there was dark green and red orbs at it's joints of it's arms, legs and even wing joins, oen side was all red and the other all green as Red-Eyes's eye were also one red, one green, it's chest held a shining pink gem that glowed.

 **Red-Eyes Bloom Dragon (LV 8/2500/2000)**

"Battle! Red-Eyes Bloom Dragon attacks Supreme King Servant Odd-Eyes and this moment, its effect activates! When it battles a Pendulum Monster, that monster's effects are negated and it becomes a Normal Monster during the battle!" Haruto and Yuzu said in unison.

"A monster effect..." Asuka said in surprise and Edo and Sora spoke in unison. "That changes a Monster!?" as Red-eyes Bloom Dragon and odd-Eyes clashed with their respective breath, Odd-Eyes being red while Red-eyes was a darkish pink as the two exploded.

"You... How are you...!" Zarc said and Haruto continued. "It's not over yet! Ruri!" Haruto said as everyone saw the faint image of Ruri touching his other shoulder and the two spoke in unison. "When the monster that is destroyed in battle with Red-Eyes Flowers, I can banish this card form my Graveyard and use it to set a Quick-Play card form my Deck which I then activate! Red-Eyes Birds! I target 1 'Red-Eyes' Xyz Monster and Lyrical Lucsina – Assembly Nightingale in my Extra Deck with their effects negated and overlay!"

Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon roared as it reappeared before it entered into the Xyz vortex as it exploded and from it, emerged a dark dragon with gleaming red eyes as its body was dark blue with its wings being different with actual bird-like feathers, it's claws sharpened while its body was adjourned with numerous black orbs with what appeared to be starlit as in the middle of its' chest was a much bigger one as it roared.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red! Protect the skies that have been passed on by those who sought freedom! Xyz Summon! Level 8! Red-Eyes Night Dragon!"**_

 **Red-Eyes Night Dragon (R 8/2500/2000)**

"Ruri!" Kurosaki said in surprise and Haruto continued. "I activate Red-Eyes Night Dragons' effect! I detach one Overlay unit, when it battles, the opposing Xyz Monster monster I battle has its effects negated and changed into a Normal Monster! Take out Supreme King Servant Dark Rebellion! Starburst Flare!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes reared its head back and loose a dark torrent of fiery breath as Dark Rebellion swooped around the breath before striking Red-Eyes, the two exploding with a simultaneous roar.

Haruto leapt off the platform and landed on another one. "I activate Red-Eyes Birds effect I banish this card and set one Quick-Play Spell Card form my Deck then activate it! Red-Eyes Winds! Rin!" Haruto said as Rin stood behind Yuzu, placing her hand atop of Yuzu's.

"I target one 'Red=Eyes' Synchro monster in the Graveyard which is Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon and reduce its Level by one and from my Extra Deck, Wind Witch – Winter Bell with their effects negated and treated Wind Witch as a Level 1 Tuner Monster to Synchro Summon!" The two spoke in unison as Rin's ace monster appeared before becoming a green Synchro Ring as Red-Eyes Synchro Dragon became seven white stars before a flash of light occurred.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red! Become our power and bring the everlasting cold to those who dare destroy the balance of the world! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Red-Eyes Winter Dragon!"**_

From the flash of light emerged a rather icy blue Red-Eyes Synchro Dragon with notable differences, its wings were now four with diamond like encrusting whiel the wing span was pure white, the monsers eyes glowed red as it's whole bold was pure snow white with his joints sand such holding dark blue sphere that seemed to hold a icy winds within them as a bleu fire was somewhat seen in it's maw.

 **Red-Eyes Winter Dragon (LV 8/2500/2000)**

"Battle! Red-Eyes Winter Dragon battles Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing and at this moment, that monsters effects are negated and it's changed to a Normal Monster! Frozen Ice Blast!" Haruto said as Clear Wing flown at Red-Eyes Winter Dragon as the monster let loose a blue fiery breath that seemed to seem the dragon on instant contact but the imprisoned monster managed to make contact, destroying each other.

"He's gone from Pendulum..." Sawatari said and Kaito added. "To Xyz..." and Jack spoke. " To Synchro...!" and Edo spoken up. "All that there is... Fusion!"

"I banish Red-Eyes Winds from my graveyard to set one card from my Deck then activate it, Red-Eyes Moon! Serena, your turn!" Haruto said as Serean appeared as Ruri stepped back as Serena placed her hand atop of hers.

"I target 1 'Red-Eyes' Normal Monster in the Graveyard which si Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Moonlight Cat Dancer from my Extra Deck with their effects negated and fuse them together!" The two spoke as the two monsters appeared in flashes of light before merging together in the Fusion Vortex

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red! Bathe in the light of the moon and grace the world with your sift strike sin the darkness! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Red-Eyes Moonlight Dragon!"**_

Form the light emerged Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon looking notably different as his body was all dark purple with his wings a lighter shade as on his back was a yellow ornament like Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's but in a crescent moon, it's body have radiating red gems as its eyes glowed red, it's claws sharpened a sits breath a glowing white.

 **Red-Eyes Moonlight Dragon (LV 8/2800/2500)**

"Battle! Red-Eyes Moonlight Dragon attacks Starve Venom and at this moment, Moonlight Dragons' effect activates! The monster its battling has its effects negated and becomes a Normal monster! Crescent White Flare!" Haruto said as the back of Red-Eyes Moonlight Dragon glowed, taking in energy before blasting a powerful beam of light as Starve venom let loose its' own attack destroying the dragon.

"You dare use those accursed cards powers against me! But you no have no monsters on your field! On my next turn, I'll attack you personally, Ray can no longer help you!" Zarcs aid and Haruto spoke. "I banish Red-Eyes Moon from the Graveyard to set a card from my Deck then I activate it! The Ritual Spell Card from my Deck, Mark of the Draconian!" Haruto called out as he leapt down a big pedestal appeared in mid-air and Zarc's huge dragon moved back from the size of the pedestal.

"W-What is this?!" Zarc asked and Haruto spoke. "It's a card to summon forth the one who will show that you aren't all powerful, but first I must offer up cards in my Deck or Graveyard, I offer Red-Eyes Bloom Dragon, Night Dragon, Winter Dragon and Moonlight and treat them all as Level 3 Monsters!" Haruto said as the four monsters appeared around the pedestal, roaring in unison.

"A Ritual monster is... Level 12!" Asuka said, looked as the pedestal glowed and the four Dragons were absorbed into it, creating a massive tornado as everyone covered themselves.

" _ **From the crack between Dimensions, comes the one who rules over all Dragons! Ritual Summon! Level 12! Descend upon this world... Nova, the King of Dragons!"**_

Everyone looked to see a huge humanoid black dragon, descending his skin or what there was of it, was a dark grey, his armour as similar to that of a dragon's and his height probably was maybe the same height as the LDS Corporation building, maybe two stacked on top of one another, he had a dragon's tail, and the wings of his armour are made of swords and his hips while he himself brandished a much larger one in his free hand, with red outlines

 **Nova, the King of Dragons (LV 12/4000/4000)**

"You have no more Supreme Monsters to cower behind Zarc! Battle! Nova, attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc with Dragon King Barrage!" Haruto called out as Nova nodded only slight and flew backwards as its swords hovered behind him, spinning wildly wildly before shooting forth, stabbing Supreme King Dragon Zarc in the wings and its body, pinning it down. "And when Nova battles, he negates all monster effects currently on the field so your shield protecting your Dragon with our friends monsters is gone!"

"Damm you Haru! I activate my trap! Supreme King's Shield, I banish my Kin, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starve Venom, this card negate my destruction up t four times!" Zarc said as his four Dragon appeared once again.

"Then let's fight! I activate Nova's effect! When he battle,s by banishing the Materials used to summon him, he can destroy one card on the field!" Haruto called out as Nova charged forth and then Yuzu spoke up. "Please, Red-Eyes Bloom Dragon!" A pink sphere appeared out underneath Nova and it formed into Red-Eyes Bloom Dragon who roared and flown straight into Odd-Eyes, both of them shattering together.

"Lend us your strength once more! Red-Eyes Night Dragon!" Ruri called out as Red-Eyes Night Dragon appeared and did the same to Dark Rebellion as Rin spoke up. "It's up to you now! Red-Eyes Winter Dragon!" as the familiar Dragon clashed with Clear Wing and then Serena spoke. "Attack Starve Venom! Red-Eyes Moonlight Dragon!"

The final Dragon appeared as the two Dragons clashed and Reiji spoke. "It's the last turn!" Reiji said and and everyone spoke in unison. "Go, Haruto!" and Haruto pointed at Zarc. "I will get my friend back Zarc! Nova, take down Supreme King Dragon Zarc!" Haruto cried out as Nova's huge blade stabbed right into the Dragon and glanced back to Haruto who silently nodded before Zarc's Dragon form blasted its green fiery breath and Zarc cursed out loud. "Curse you Haru!"

Haruto leapt down onto the one of the buildings as a dark tornado formed and from it, Zarc reappeared with his own body, kneeling. "Curse you Haru! No matter, I will simply summon myself again! The Pendulum is immortal! That is the answer I have found!" Zarc said and Haruto spoke. "No... It's not just yours, its Ray's as well... but the one who truly achieved it first was Yuya!" Haruto said and Zarc responded. "I am not Sakaki Yuya! I am Zarc!"

"Yes you are." Haruto said and it surprised everyone. "I was Haru, a Duelist from the united world we spilt with Ray to stop you and I reincarnated into what I am now, Haruto, I've accepted that just as I accept Ray was Yuzu, Rin, Ruri and... Serena." Haruto said a bit sadly.

"But... I won't allow you to use my friend as a tool to get your revenge! And this will be my last turn!" Haruto said and spoke."When Nova is destroyed by battle, it allows me to add two Quick-Play Spell Cards from my hand... I activate... the Empty Seat!" Haruto said as behind him was a set of clear red stars leading up to a stone chair with red fabric that was adorned with Dragon statues and Haruto turned around, walking up the stairs before turning around at the peak.

"What is he doing?" Gogenzaka asked and Haruto's eyes were shadowed. "The turn I play this card, I Special Summon a 'Player Token' is Special Summoned tot eh Field, that is me... Everyone..." Haruto said with a saddened tone and the other took notice of it.

"I'm grateful to you all for being my friends... everything we all did together... I'll cherish... Yuzu... Rin...Ruri... Serena." the ghostly images of the four girls appeared above him, looking down. "I'm sorry..." Haruto said in the chair and placed his hands on the arm rests and picked out the last card. "I activate Black Dragon Ring, I target 1 monster I control and banish all the Pendulum, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz monsters in the Graveyard and that monsters gains 500 ATK and DEF points for each one!" Haruto said as his ring glowed brightly and Haruto spoke.

"Duel Monsters that have fallen in battle... Come to me now!" Haruto said as in his hand was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword and he stabbed it in the ground in front of him and then surrounding him were red fiery images of Destiny HERO – Dystopia, Frightfur Mad Chimera, Raid Raptors – Rise, Blaze and Evolution Falcons, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo-Galaxy Cipher Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right, Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith, Assault Black Feather – Raikiri, Chidori the Sparkling Rain, Underworld Troupe - Big Star, Cyber Angel – Natasha, Vishnu, Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler, the three Executives, and lastly, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, Assembly Nightingale, Wind Witch Winter Bell and Moonlight Cat Dancer.

"What's... going on?" Leo asked as Dystopia moved and slammed right into Haruto as Haruto gasped as the other monsters soon followed suit and Haruto gasping for air as he loosened his grip on the sword as the girls images looked tearful as Serena was the only oen left and Haruto spoke quietly.

"Serena... trust in me..." Haruto said as Moonlight Cat Dancer bared down on him and entered into him as Haruto's sword changed into energy and he raised it up and everyone was having agape expression as the ATK was shown to be 11,000, he thrown it at Zarc who gasped as his body begun to vibrate

"Zarc is attempting to spilt himself once more and the Diemnsions as well!" Leo said and Haruto spoke. "That's not... going to happen." Haruto managed to say before he closed his eyes.

-?-

"Foolish Duelist I shall arise once again!" Zarc said, his form just being a mere shadow of what he once was with his white hair and attire, his eyes darkening as Yuya held his head. "Stop... stop it!" and Yuya noticed something above him and saw a familair face. "H-Haruto... what are you...?" Yuya begun to ask and Haruto floated alongside Yuya, remaining silent and raised his right arm towards Zarc whose produced a shadowy miasma behind him in form of his Dragon state and Zarc gasped, he saw all the Duelists he had defeated standing in front of him, even his own counterparts. "What is this trickery!? HHHHAAAARRRRU!" Zarc said as the shadows eyes glowed and a explosion fo energy erupted form his ring and Haruto's sleeve was destroyed as his arm looked like it lit on fire, spreading up to his the right side of his face and he gasped as the back of his shirt was protruding rectangular objects before they burst out, revealing to be cards before they formed into the said Monsters Haruto used, standing proudly and Haruto made a fist.

"It's over." Haruto said and pulled his arm back and punched as the monsters all soared right at Zarc who was barraged with the onslaught before he shattered into nothing and a white light blinding the place as Yuya covered his eyes.

Yuya looked around, seeing them in a grassy plain with Haruto standing looking noen the worse for wear. "Haruto... where..."

Haruto turned around. "This place is supposed to be my own mind, don't worry Yuya, Zarc is no more." Haruto said and Yuya looked confused. "How?" and Haruto continued. "I destroyed what was his soul, you see Yuya, before Zarc and Ray reincarnated, the power of the En Cards were integrated with my Ring which was a gift from where the Duel Monsters come from."

Yuya looked confused. "Then you are a reincarnation too?" ad Haruto nodded. "Yeah, but he's no longer here, but the price of winning against Zarc was steep, Reira intended to seal Zarc's soul but that failed when Zarc finished him off, however, there was a precaution set in place should Ray fail and that was.. well... I had to do something steeper instead." Haruto said and Yuya looked to him.

"What do you mean?" and Haruto opened his hand, revealing a crumbled Black Dragon Ring. "I had to give up myself to ensure everyone else lived." Haruto said and Yuya looked on with surprise. "But Haruto.. that means...!" and Haruto raised a hand. "there's nothing you can do about it, the price is paid when I won the Duel, however... " Haruto looked and the whole area was beginning to disintegrate and Haruto chuckled a bit. "Looks like times up... it's the Ring's Curse... I knew somehow I was living on borrowed time." Haruto said wistfully.

"Haruto!" Yuya said reaching out to him, tears threatening to escape him. "Hey don't look at me like that Yuya, you got to smile, believe in yourself and I'm sure you'll find the answer you're looking for." Haruto said and produced a card and an object, tossing them to Yuya who looked at it. "This is... your card and my... Pendulum." Yuya said and Haruto spoke. "I'll see you soon Yuya, never forget to keep smiling." Haruto finished before he disappeared into particles and Yuya cried out.

"Haruto!"

* * *

Well, that's some chapter huh! Next Chapter we'll discover what happened in the aftermath of everything! And before anyone asks, this isn't the end of the Fanfic, I feel like there's probably two more Chapters left in this story, perhaps more.

I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	44. Chapter 44: Junior Youth Championship

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

The scene shows four Earths, as the top left was outlined in green, the top right one in purple, the bottom left being a dark blue while the last one is shaded in orange as Yugo and Rin were standing on the Green Earth, Yuri and Serena on the Purple Earth, Yuto and Ruri on the dark blue Earth and finally Yuya and Yuzu on the orange Earth.

Born from the discovery of implementing mass into Solid Vison, Action Duels **!** Duels where the field, monsters and the Duelists become one, pulls the crowd into the maelstrom of crazed excitement!

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 6, Pendulum Beat]**

 **Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri stood on heightened platforms respective of their colours, red, dark blue, green and purple, facing one another before becoming shadowed as the title card appeared.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Fly away, fly away, Jibun no kame  
(Fly away, fly away, over your own walls)**

Yuya appeared and moved into different poses before standing still as his name appeared in red and orange text as it stated Pendulum as well as Yuzu stood back to back with Yuzu as her own name appeared as well with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the background

 **Yume wa miru monojarai kanaderuemonda  
(Don't just have dreams, achieve them)**

Yuto was doing the same as Yuya as Ruri joined him with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the background as well as their names were in blue and black lettering with Xyz.

 **Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai  
(Even if you're covered with wounds, don't give up )**

Yugo and Rin appeared, at first with their Duel Runner as their names were engraved in green and yellow lettering, posing as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as well as Synchro appeared alongside them.

 **Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash!)  
(Go down the path you believe, the world, you want, Dash!)**

Yuri poses menacingly performs his Fusion Summon pose as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, their names emboldened in purple and black as Yuri was soon shadowed and the screen started to go upwards , revealing Akaba Leo holding four Spell Cards as there was a huge shadowed Dragon, its yellow eyes glinting.

 **Susume Dash!  
(Go forward, Dash!)**

Three shadowed figures appeared in white as they soon met and Yuya's Pendulum swung back as the figures disappeared.

 **My life, my way, bouken no you na nichijou  
(My life, my way, day to day seems like an adventure)**

Haruto turn around and saw Serena who had her arms cross and looked huffy before looking over her shoulder, with a faint smile as Haruto had one of a confusion as there was a faint moon behind Serena as Haruto's name was in red and black with Gemini beside him while Serena was blue and yellow with Fusion

 **Seikai no machgai monai sousa jibun shidai  
(There is no right or wrong, yeah its up to me)**

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri looked on with expressions bordering on smiles or just teasing as Yuzu had flowers behind her while Rin had faint cloud like wings as Ruri had a sparrow on her shoulder.

 **Special Original de Kiseki okosouze  
(Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

Reiji and Reira stood far apart, not looking at each other as Reira's name was in purple and black was Reiji's was light blue as the background was purple and blue respectively

 **Nando nando demo tachiagarusa  
(Stand up again and again, no matter what.)**

Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Sora and Kurosaki stood side bys die as their names appeared in orange, yellow, light blue and dark blue respectively.

 **Pendulum, mugen ni suzuku jigen  
(Pendulum, the dimensions expanding infinitely!)**

Yuya's pendant swung by as a faint image of Yuya appeared, running on think strands of light.

 **Pendulum, nido tonai hibi de  
(Pendulum, the days that won't come back again)**

Yuya's pendant appeared once more, swinging as Yuzu was jumping over the strands of light.

 **Pendulum, minna wa egao ni kaete!  
(Pendulum! Make everyone smile!)**

As it turns out the strands of light was actually the Pendant swinging around in many different directions before it condensed and exploded into a multitude of colours with Smile World's faces.

 **Go our way, kagayaita mirai tsukame!  
(Go our way! To get that bright future!)**

Yuya had his arms spread out wide with a smile as he was on his Roller Boots as floating islands were being passed by as Yuya as it turned out, was accelerating on glass structure as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon flown above him before blasting forward as the skies was filled with Smile World faces.

 **Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru  
(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's like plasma like wings expands as it creating a rather blinding light.

 **Tobisashite mikakotonai sekai he  
(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

Sakaki Yusho appeared in a neon lighted city as his Ace Monster Performapal Sky Magician was beside him before he waved his cane and millions of white pigeons covered the screen

 ** **Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete  
(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)****

All the characters that have appeared in Arc-V so far stood within a crowd, those who have been carded or befriended or even just a one-off appearance appeared, watching the show with smiles.

 ** **Furiko no you ni egaki dasou smile  
(Draw out a grin like a Pendulum, smile!)****

Yuya bowed before snapping his fingers as ferris wheel behind him had a huge smile while the buildings were lit with Performapal faces and dangling smiley faces.

 ** **So Smile! So Smile!****

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

 **Chapter 44  
Junior Youth Championship**

-?-

it was a quiet peaceful mornign until yuay le tout of a cry fo disbelief and leapt onto a pole sliding down ti as Yuya's mother, Yoko had breakfast prepared for him. "Why are you ina hurry? Today is Sunday, aren't you going to school?" Yoko asked Yuya

"There's a Duel going on at You Show! The techer's enthusiasm is very hot!" Yuya managed to say through his scarfing down his breakfast!" Yuya protested and Yoko hit Yuya on the hit with the empty tray."You're making mess, either or talk!" Yoko admonished him and Yuya rubbed his head. "Ow..." Yuya said before tidying up in a hurry, wiping himself off. "I'm off!" Yuya bolted out fo the house and jumped, his Roller Boots activating as he ehaded towards Maiami.

Yuya looked up the signboards promoting the different Duel School and continued on. "W-Whoa!" Yuya said barely avoided a pedestrian coming around the corner and the woman barely avoided him. "Watch where you're going!" the woman said and Yuya waved his hand. "Sorry! Sorry!" Yuya said as the woman huffed.

"Honestly, boys these days, it's a wonder why Kei and I haven't bothered with a child yet." Harumi said with a pout and walked on. "Wait... a child? Where did that come from?" Harumi asked in confusion and shrugged it off.

-You Show Duel School-

The elevator opened and Yuya spoke. "And he slides in safely!" Yuya proudly said before being hit with a paper fan. "Ow, what was that for!?" and Shuzo spoke."You're not safe! You were three minutes late!" and Yuya protested in response. "So what, three minutes already close enough." and Ayu spoke. "Nope, the teacher's passion already started."

"Anyway, what is that?" Yuya asked, pointing at the paper fan and Shuzo looked at it. "Weren't you always hit with this...? huh why do I have this thing?" Shuzo asked in confusion and Futoshi spoke. !Anyway Yuya, those boots of your look really cool, I'm getting shivers" and Tatsuya looked to him. "Where did you buy those?"

"I didn't buy them, it was a gift." and Ayu looked up at him. "From who?" and Yuya looked thoughtful. "it was from... huh?" Yuya was drawing a blank.

"Enough talk, Duel!" Shuzo said with his fan and everyone ran for it as Shuzo looked to the itme in question as Yuya and the three of them stood in the gymnasium .

"Now then, this will be a irregular three on one Duel! I'm your opponent so, all of you come at me!" Yuya said and Shuzo spoke over the intercom. "That's' right Yuya, you'll one day become a great Entertainment Duelist, like like Sakaki Yusho whose name is engraved in our school and currently touring the world, now let's get started Field Magic: Plain Plain!" Shuzo said as the gymnasium soon transformed and Yuya blinked for a moment, a vision flashing in front of him but as a young boy wearing a red undershirt with a black short-sleeved jacket reaching his waist, his lower attire consisted of black trousers with red trim going down the side the pant legs with a belt holding it up having the Deck Box from before on his right hip, his feet had grey sneakers, his hair was also more tamer and flat, but his face was shadowed.

" _What was that just now?_ " Yuya thought and recovered himself "Duelists locked in battle! Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold this is…! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Duelling! ACTION DUEL!" the four Duelists said as the Action cards scattered.

 **Yuya: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Yuya said and looked at his hand "'Using the Scale 1, Stargazer Magician with Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can simultaneously monsters whose levels range from 2 to 7, Sway, the pendulum of my soul! draw a light across the ether, Pendulum Summon!" Yuya said before he had another vision of the same boy, performing the same move and he looked to his hand, eyes widened of a card hiding behind Odd-Eyes.

" _When did I... put this in my Deck?_ " Yuya wondered and Ayu spoke. "Um, Yuya, it's still your turn." Ayu said and Yuya nodded. "Uh, yeah. Come forth! My monsters! The beautiful and dichromatic dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Yuya called out as out from the Pendulum Vortex appeared the two dragons.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)  
Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

Futoshi spoke."Shivers! There's Yuya's Ace monster!"

"But... What's that other Dragon, I never seen it before." Tatsuya pointed out as Yuya spoke. "i end my turn!" Yuya stated with a smile

-LDS-

"Pendulum Dimension?" Reiji's mother, Himika asked in confusion as Reiji looked over Maiami. "Yes, from what I pulled from the Lancers Disk archives, this Dimension was once Standard but has been reborn into Pendulum, now everyone in this Dimension can Pendulum Summon." Reiji said as Himika looked to her side as Reira stood beside her, the jacket and cap still removed.

"But... brother, no-one seems to remember anything about the Standard Dimension or what happened to spilt the Dimensions again..." Reira said and Reiji turned around. "Yes, it would appear these memories are blocked so no one can remember that day."

One of the guards came in, with a handheld device. "Sir, we've sent out all the invitations to the Duelists you requested, but why...?"

Reiji pushed his glasses up. "It would help us make sure we do not create another demon like Zarc, also, it seems Hiiragi Yuzu hasn't returned while Sakaki Yuya has and there's just one more person..." Reiji trailed off.

-You Show Duel School-

"My Turn!" Yuya drawn, looking at the field monster and leapt up on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Red-Eyes nearby. "Ladies and gentlemen!" before the Action Field suddenly dispersed and Yuya blinked a few moment before falling, crashing onto the ground."Ow ow ow... What was that about?" Yuya asked, groaning in pain.

"Yuya! Big trouble!" Shuzo said running in and shown Yuya's Disk with something on the panel and Yuya read it. "It's from LDS!?" and Shuzo nodded. "Yeah! It's a personal invitation for the Junior Youth Championship! If you win, you'll be promoted to a Pro Duelist! Get going Yuya!" Shuzo said who smiled back. "Yeah! I'm going!" Yuya said before another darkened memory came to him as he found himself in the lobby with two shadowed people, one was obviously a girl and the boy from before.

"Yeah, it was a personal invitation passed along from my father, I think LDS might be considering me as a candidate for their school perhaps?" The boy asked.

Yuya shook his head slightly and hurried, he had to go and register as he reached the building and the receptionist spoke. "Alright, your registration is now complete, good luck, Sakaki Yuya." and Yuya looked embarrassed. "A-Ah thank you."

"Yuya!" Yuya heard a familiar voice and he turned, seeing Gogenzaka. "I knew you would of gotten one, an invitation to the Junior Youth Championship!" Gogenzaka said with confidence and then another voice came. "Oi oi, you're going to get second place."

"Sawatari." Gogenzaka said, looking to the youth and Yuya blinked. "No way, you got an invitation too?" and Sawatari's eyes widened and he recomposed himself. "Of course, as the next mayor's son and and top student of LDS, the Super Ultra Hyper Strong..."

Yuya looked and saw a familiar face. "Akaba Reiji!" and everyone focused on him. "You got it, before the Junior Youth Championship, you will Duel first, a Battle Royale in Maiami City." Reiji sated and Yuya was surprised. "A Battle Royale!?"

Yuya. Gogenzaka and Sawatari stood on a corner of the street, waiting as they were being shown on the screens everywhere as the Action Field activated and they were in a volcano-like area. "Wait..." Yuya said and the two youths looked to him. "Didn't we... already do this?" Yuya asked.

"What do you mean Yuya?" Gogenzaka asked and Yuya looked thoughtful. "I don't know... but this field, I feel like I been here before." Yuya said and a voice came, sounding muffled. "That is correct!" Yuya, Sawatari and Gogenzaka looked up. To see a ninja. "My name is Tsukikage! Remember, the Maiami Championship!"

"Mai...ami Championship? That's right! I had one of the best and fiercest duels with Sakaki Yuya and I lost... But ow did I get back in?" and Gogenzaka spoke. "You came back with the losers against... the Obelisk Force!" Gogenzaka said and Yuya's widened.

"That's right, it was a Duelist group formed ot battle against Akaba Leo, Reiji's father!" Yuya said and Gogenzaka nodded. "yeah we went to the Synchro, Xyz,and Fusion Dimensions." Gogenzaka said and Yuya looked thoughtful. " _I do remember that...! But I feel like I was... searching for somebody._ " Yuya thought and then out of nowhere, Shuzo appeared on the monitor.

"Yuzu... Yuzu is gone!" Shuzo said and everyone had shocked expressions on theirs faces. " _Yuzu...! That's right! I met her again... but I also was... Zarc!_ " Yuya thought and spoke. "Hey... who beat Zarc?" Yuya asked and Sawatari looked thoughtful.

"Wasn't it Akaba Reiji? Sawatari asked and Gogenzaka shook his head. "No... I don't feel that's quite right, everyone we knew was defeated by Zarc but I can't... remember who won." and Yuya pulled out his Deck and spread it open.

"Say... do you guys remember this card at all?" Yuya asked and shown Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Gogenzaka spoke. "A Red-Eyes? Isn't your main Dragon Odd-Eyes?" Gogenzaka asked and Tsukikage spoke. "It seems the Battle Royale wasn't needed to bring back everyone's memories... " Tsukikage said and Yuya stared at the card.

"You're right... I would never use this card yet... I believe this belonged to someone we all knew... " Yuya said and Sawatari shrugged. "Well, we got to give the audience a Duel before times up!" and Yuya's eyes widened. "Time's... up?" Yuya had a flash as the shadowed youth looked worse for way who spoke. "Looks like time's up... it's the Ring's Curse... I knew somehow I was living on borrowed time."

"Congratulations, Sakaki Yuya, you regained your memories and so has everyone else in this Dimension." and the group turned to look to see a robed figure and Tsukikage looked at the person. "Who are you?"

The robed figure gave a thoughtful posture. "I suppose you could say,... I was the one who set this whole journey, everyone in this Dimension, no, let me correct that, all Dimensions are watching this right now and will bear witness." The figure snapped his fingers as the monitors all changed to reveal the Duel between the Lancers and Zarc but the shadowed youth never appeared.

"What happened?!" Yuya asked as he looked to the screen briefly and the robed figure shrugged. "Oh someone sacrificed his life to stop Zarc and spilt the Dimensions, however, you noticed that people have not returned." The figure held up a hand, using fingers to denote them. "Yuzu Hiiragi, Serena, Rin, Ruri Kurosaki."

Yuya's eyes widened. "I remember! There was those girls! Yuto, Yugo and Yuri!" Yuya said realizing his counterparts and feeling his chest. "That's right, You and your counterparts haven't spilt because like it or not, you absorbed them willingly, however Yuzu is another case, as we speak, Akaba Leo is trying his best to awaken his daughter... oh how the man has fallen."

"Why are you telling us this?" Gogenzaka asked and the figure spoke. "Gee, I don't know, the Duelist of Duelists was practically in my way and now he's out of the picture, I can finally begin my plans!" the figure spread his arm as a Duel Disk activated as it was rather futuristic and all pitch black as the disk blade was a curved blade. "I issue this challenge to you, Sakaki Yuya, Duel me at the Maiami Stadium this afternoon and I'll tell you how to bring back Hiiragi Yuzu." the figure bowed dramatically.

"Of course, if you don't show up, eh, nothing wrong with being afraid, just means you won't be able to bring smiles to everyone now will you?" the figure said before a cloud of smoke enveloped him and the others coughed.

"Who was that just now?" Sawatari asked and Yuya looked where the figure was, eh was all but gone. "I don't know... but we better hurry back to the Stadium!" Yuya said and the group nodded.

-LDS-

"Who is this man?" Himika asked and Reiji pushed his glasses up. "I do not know Mother, but he mentioned something about the Duelist of Duelists and about how he was in the way, announced to the Stadium that a one on one Duel shall commence!" Reiji ordered as as the door to the room opened up and Reira's eyes widened. "You-re-!"

-Maiami Stadium-

Yuya stood on the big empty field as the audience gave mutters and murmurs about what was revealed just now and the Yuya grasped his Pendulum pendant before the figure just casually strode in from the other side. "Ah so you did show up? I would of thought you would of taken time to think about it. But I suppose that's just what has been decided, so, let's Duel, You win, I tell you how to bring back your dear friend, and your loss...? Well I don't need to tell you do I?"

Yuya spoke up. "Just who are you!?" and the figure looked thoughtful. "Hmm, just call me Shadow or whatever it is you like, I don't honestly feel like revealing my real name, that'd be boring as watching Steadfast Duelling with a Deck full of monsters." Shadow said rather casually and moved up a sleeve, reveal a black Duel Disk with purple markings as the blade was somewhat similar to a scimitar as Yuya activated his own.

"And we're skipping all your wonderful Action Duel nonsense, we're going by the book." and Yuya nodded as both of them drawn five cards. " _I need to win this to save Yuzu!_ " Yuya thought as the two spoke.

"Duel!"

 **Shadow: 4000  
Yuya: 4000**

"I'll go first shall I? Set up the stage for our wonderful audience, I activate the Field Spell, Dimension Plains." Shadow said as he placed the Spell card on the disk and the environment changed suddenly to black and white floor with numerous pillars of debris with stars glittering around above them."

"How beautiful!" Ayu said in the audience and Shadow continued. "Then I using the Scale 1 Parallel White Magician and Scale 8 Parallel Black Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" two pillars of light appeared on either side as two mages appeared, one robe din elegant black robes with a wooden staff with a red gem while the other was dressed in a elegant white robe with gold trimming and the staff was somewhat similar to a wooden hexagon.

"And with that I'll end my turn, come at me, Sakaki Yuya, show me the power of the Dragons you've acquired." Shadow said, surprising everyone.

"He didn't Pendulum Summon at all!" Sawatari asked in surprise as Gogenzaka sat, arms crossed. "This will be all over easily." and Yuya drawn. "I draw! I set the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8, Timegazer Magician and Set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels form 2 to 7! Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! The beautiful and dichromatic dragon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks directly!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes reared its head back and Shadow spoke. "At this moment, I activate the Field Spell, Dimension Plains-" and Yuya spoke."Stargazer Magician's effect, if you would activate a Spell Card, you can't until the end of the Damage Step!"

"Silly Sakaki, I activate my Parallel White Magician's effect! I target Stargazer Magician and negate its effects... White Seal." Shadow said as Parallel White Magician waved it's wand as a binding light bound Stargazer Magician. "And now I continue with Dimension Plains, when my opponent Special Summons a Monster, I target my Pendulum Scales and Special Summon a Monster with a Level equal to that of what my opponent Summons, so from my Deck, I Pendulum Summon! Appear, Level 7, Parallel Extinction Dragon!"

"What!?" Yuya said in surprise as from a flash of light behind Shadow, appeared a most unfamiliar dragon that was literally a black dragon with orange gems adjourning its joints and a glowing red gem in its centred while it's head was that of a skeletal skull.

 **Parallel Extinction Dragon (LV 7/2500/2100)**

"A monster that is using a Pendulum Scales but not a Pendulum Summon!?" Sawatari asked from the audience and Shadow continued. "Now I activate Extinction Dragon's effect! When a Pendulum Monster on my opponent's field, I can halve its ATK! So Odd-Eyes, power down!" Shadow shadow said as Extinction Dragon let loose and black mist that hit Odd-Eyes, reducing it's ATK before Extinction Dragon let loose a purple hot flame, destroying Odd-Eyes pendulum Dragon and Yuya taking 1250 damage as he braced himself, being pushed back. "Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called out in concern and continued. "I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Yuya said as a face-down appeared.

 **Shadow: 4000  
Yuya: 2750**

"My turn, draw." Shadow said, drawing his card and looking to it. "I activate The Spell Card, Parallel Offering, if I control a 'Parallel' Pendulum Scale, I draw two cards but in exchange, you can Special Summon two Level 4 or Monsters from your Deck." Shadow said as Yuya spoke. "Then I Special Summon Performapal Silver Claw and Gold Fang!"

Two flashes of light occurred as two wolves appeared, the first being very familiar while the other was a gold-like fur with a small waistcoat and dark blue bow-tie with light blue circles as it's ankles were chained up but the chains in question were broken.

 **Performapal Silver Claw (LV 4/1800/700)  
Performapal Gold Fang (LV 4/1800/700)**

"I then activate this card, Panicked Desperation, this card lets me select two monsters with the same Level and force my opponent to Xyz Summon!" Shadow said as Yuya spoek. "Stargaz-" and Shadow cut him off. "My White Seal activates again, sealing Stargazer's effect!"

-Fusion Dimension-

Kurosaki looked up at the viewing screen, his eyes widened. "A card that... force steh opponent to Xyz Summon!?" Kurosaki said in surprise, he was going to head to the professor and demand to know about Ruri's condition.

-Pendulum Dimension-

"I overlay your two wolves and Xyz Summon your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Shadow said as the two wolves were unwillingly changed into units as they entered an Xyz Vortex, causing an explosion of light as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (R 4/250/2000)**

"Why!?" Yuya asked in shock as he turned to look at Dark Rebellion as Shadow continued. "Because I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Parallel Xyz, I target Parallel Extinction Dragon and makes its Level equal to Dark Rebellion's Rank then I can treat it and this card as Overlay Material."

Parallel Extinction Dragon roared as it entered an Xyz vortex with the Spell card as a burst of light exploded and from it, appeared a purple streamlined version of the monster with purple carving all over its body while it had one large purple gem in its chest as its wings were made of metal sheen.

"From the darkest depths of the skies comes from a roar signalling the end! Xyz Summon! Tear your opponent's asunder! Rank 4! Parallel Conquest Dragon!"

 **Parallel Conquest Dragon (R 4/2500/2000)**

"Battle and then I activate Conquest Dragon's effect! I detach an Overlay Unit, when it battles a monster with the same type as itself! Conquest Dragon cannot be destroyed in battle! Supremacy Claw!" Shadow said as Dark Rebellion and Conquest Dragon butted heads, trying to fight over each other before Conquest Dragon slashed its body, destroying Dark Rebellion. Yuya spoke. "Dark Rebellion! I activate the Trap! Performapal Revival! When a monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon a 'Performapal' from my Hand or my graveyard! I Special Summon from my hand, Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!"

From a flash of light appeared a small metal ball with short stubbly arms and legs with the iconic Odd-eyes and a metal felt cat with a yellow star.

 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (LV 2/200/600)**

"Oh? A Synchron? Then that means that Dragon will come out... I set one card face down and end my turn." Shadow said and Yuya spoke. "My turn! Draw!" Yuya said, drawing and looking to his hand of two.

" _If I Pendulum Summon, Zarc will return if Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing are on the field... so... I..._ " Yuya thought and continued. "I activate Odd-Eyes Synchron's effect! I target Stargazer Magician in my Pendulum Scale and negate its effects and I tune Level 5 Stargazer Synchron to the Level 2 Odd-Eyes Synchron!" Yuya called out as Stargazer Magician left the pillar and turned into five white lights as Odd-Eyes Synchron became two Green Synchro Rings.

" _ **Spread your beautiful and brave wings and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Level 7 ! Show yourself! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"**_

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

The familiar Synchro Dragon appeared and Shadow clapped his hands. "Impressive, using a monster in the Pendulum Scale to Synchro Summon, let's meet the audience's expectations with this, I activate the Trap Card, Parallel Synchro, the number of Pendulum Monsters face up the field makes this card Level 3 Tuner but also, Parallel Black Magician's effect, I can target 1 face-up Xyz monster I control and change that monster's Rank to an equal level while I use my White Magician to negate Timegzer's Pendulum effect now, my Level 4 Parallel Conquest Dragon will tune to my level 3 Parallel Synchro. " Shadow said as the dragon rose up and entered three green synchro rings a sit became four white lights as a flash of light occurred.

" _ **From the flames of everlasting sun, a Dragon soars form the heavens with it, scorches thsoe who dare opposes its rule! Synchro Summon! Incinerate those who bar your path! Level 7! Parallel Blazing Dragon!"**_

Form the light, a dark red dragon looking similar to Void Ogre Dragon excepted inverted in colours while its body was much more menacing as flames burned in its mouth.

 **Parallel Blazing Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"I activate Parallel Blazing Dragons' effect." and Yuya spoke. "At this moment! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, when a Level 5 or higher monster, activates its effect, I can destroy it and Clear Wing gains the ATK equal to the destroyed monster!" Yuya said as Clear Wing roared and let loose it's colourful rays as Parallel Blazing Dragon was destroyed and Clear Wing gained 5000 ATK.

"All right, now Yuya's got a clear shot!" Tatsuya said and and Shadow spoke. "I activate my Parallel Blazing Dragon's effect in the Graveyard, when its destroyed b ya card effect, I can destroy my Pendulum Scales and bring him back." Shadow said as the two Scales disappeared in a flash of light and from it, emerged the dragon.

"I activate my Dragon's effect, when it's Special Summoned, I can destroy all Spell and Trap cards my opponent has on the field and with it, I can destroy that many cards and deal 500 damage for each one but in exchange, I cannot attack this turn... so, burn away, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Timegazer Magician!" Shadow shadow said as Blazing Dragon unleash a wildfire as Clear Wing and Timegazer cried out in pain before exploding and Yuya being blown back.

 **Shadow: 4000  
Yuya: 1750**

"Yuya!" Gogenzaka called out as Shadow spoke. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Parallel Twister, I destroy my two Scales, at this moment Dimensional Plains second effect activates, it banishes my level 7 Blazing Dragon and we both get to Special Summon one Pendulum monster that was already summoned, I target my Extinction Dragon and you..." Yuya spoke. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Parallel Extinction Dragon (LV 7/2500/2100)  
Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"I activate one more Quick-Play Spell, Unanimous Execution, if I control 'Parallel Extinction Dragon' this card lets me target one monster my opponent controls and deal damage to their LP, so... begone, vessel of Zarc!" Shadow said as Parallel Extinction Dragon charged forth and Yuya looked in shock. "Odd-Eyes!" as Exticntion Dragon literally clawed a hole through Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon who attempted ot protect Yuya before it shattered and Yuya was blown back.

 **Shadow: 4000  
Yuya: 0**

"That wasn't even me using my true deck Sakaki Yuya, now, as payment, I'll be erasing the existence of... your card!" Shadow said and Yuya looked, picking up Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon whose picture was completely whited out. "Odd-Eyes!" Yuya cried out and Yuya looked up at Shadow, glaring.

"No need to get so angry, I thought you realized they'd be consequences for your actions as Supreme King Dragon Zarc, but I suppose I have to thank you as well, without you, the Duelist of Duelists would have been in my way." Shadow said, clapping slowly.

"Duelist of Duelists? Just who are you!?" Yuya asked and Shadow extended his arms out. "Me? I'm the darkness of your one true self, Zarc... I was all but held back by the ego of your true self, but just before the Duelist of Duelists was about to strike me down... I escaped to this alternate Dimension."

"Alternate... Dimension?" Reiji asked as he, Gogenzaka and Sawatari ran out onto the the floor and Shadow looked at them. "Oh yes, there are divergences in worlds, my dimension almost ended exactly the same way as yours did with one small exception, I escaped, you could say I'm Zarc's darkest form but at the same time, I am not."

"Sakaki Yuya, I ensured she will never wake up since Ray's revival obviously scares your Dragons so they should be very grateful... you all have five hours." Shadow said and Reiji asked a question. "For what?"

"Until I spread the darkness to all Dimensions and destroy the game that is Duel Monsters., I shall await you all at the fated place where Zarc was reborn." Shadow flailed his cloak and disappeared in a black smoke.

"Five hours... what can we do with that time?" Reiji asked aloud.

-LDS, Meeting Room-

"Thank you all for coming on short notice, Lancers and allies alike." Reiji said as the room was filled with their most stalwart allies. "Let's get started, our systems couldn't identify the cards he used, most likely, they are prototypes or the darkness of Zarc is controlling an inhabitant of the Pendulum Dimension."

Crow spoke up. "What was this about him stopping Yuzu?" and Reiji pushed his glasses up. "After... Kurosaki Shun gained access to where my father, Akaba Leo holed up, Ray has been put into stasis yet still alive, he is still tirelessly trying to revive her, had it not been for Asuka and Sora from stopping him from beating him up, Akaba Leo may of very well suffered... From what Shadow says, the Dragons are keeping her revival at bay."

"What about Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon?" Sora asked and Reiji continued. "We've analysed the card and the Solid Vision nor projectors are able to create it, it's like it never existed in the first place." and then Sawatari spoken up. "That Shadow guy mentioned a Duelist of Duelists, what does he mean? It's like the guy is afraid of him."

Reiji took a moment for everyone to process the statement and answered. "Most likely it's because he is, he said the Duelist of Duelists beaten Zarc." Reiji said and Reira added. "But we cannot remember how Zarc was defeated, I thought... Ray won the Duel."

Yuya looked downhearted, sitting at a table staring the blank Odd-Eyes card and Gogenzaka put an hand on his shoulder. "I, the man, Gogenzaka will retrieve your Dragon Yuya!" and Reiji spoke up. "No, we cannot risk that, if this Shadow has the power to erase cards, it's likely his threat will be just as fearsome, we need the Duelist of Duelists."

"Speaking of which... Yuya has something strange." Sawatari remembered and Reiji looked to him. "And that is?" and Gogenzaka remembered. "Oh right! Yuya has a Red-Eyes card in his deck." Gogenzaka stated and Yuya pulled out the card and placed it on the table.

"Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon? I don't ever recall Sakaki Yuya playing such a card." Jack said and Crow nodded. "Yeah, I thought his Deck was entertainment, not an old-fashioned card like this."

"Maybe it's a sign." Tsukikage pointed out and Reira looked thoughtful. "Was there... anyone who used this before, Nii-sama?" Reira asked and Reiji cupped his chin in thought.. "I feel like there was... but I can't quite remember it." Reiji admitted and Sora spoke up. "Why not check the Duel logs?" Sora recommended as Reiji nodded, sending one of his staff to do a scan.

"A Red-Eyes... What was it's significance?" Kaito asked and Asuka spoke up. "Well, for us in the Fusion Dimension, Red-Eyes represents potential when it's fused with either Summoned Skull or Meteor Drgaon which can outmatch a Blue-Eyes."

Edo nodded. "Yes, but I don't recall an effect version of Red-Eyes." and Yuya spoke. "Not only that, earlier this morning... when I was duellign against tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi in Plain Plains Action Field, I thought I saw someone."

"Yes... that's right! I the man, Gogenzaka had a similar feeling too when Yuya first shown me, Sawatari and Tsukikage the card, like it was something important!"

"I see, that's the sensation I'm getting too, like someone really impressed me with this card and I lost... in the Friendship Cup." Crow said, trying to remember and Asuka spoke. "My brother plays a Red-Eyes deck but I haven't seen him in forever since he joined the Pro League and he never travelled to other Dimensions."

"Sir, we have the results!" A staff member came in and Reiji spoke. "The results?" and the staff member looked down at the findings. "We found nothing sir..." the staff member said and Yuya closed his eyes to try and focus on the moments he seen the youth and the parting words.

"The Duel with Zarc... didn't end with Reira at all..." Yuya said and Reiji nodded. "Yes, I think we believe that is the case, otherwise..." and Yuya spoke. "Someone else was always with us, he wasn't an ally... he was a Lancer for his unique Summoning, Gemini... all the Lancers fought against when I was Zarc yet why not this person?"

"Because... maybe it wasn't meant to be?" Sora asked and Yuya shook his head. "No, we never seen the end of the Duel when Shadow showed us..." Yuya stared to say and Reiji spoke. "But instead, throw us off as we'd naturally believe what we'd see..."

Yuya nodded and Yuya looked to everyone. "Everyone, try to remember what happened in that Duel! That may be the clue we need to stop Shadow!" Yuya asked and everyone closed their eyes as they all thought back and and Yuya too closed his eyes and after maybe a little passage of time, Yuya snapped his eyes open.

"Haruto!" Yuya said in surprise as everyone else had wide expression. "Yes... that was his name! Makoto Haruto!" Jack said and everyone agreed and Asuka looked saddened. "How could we forget someone whose fought hard against Zarc?" Asuka asked.

"Most likely, due to the Dimensions splitting once again, the memories of Makoto Haruto were buried since everyone else is just remembering everything that is happening before it all." Reiji theorized and Sora spoke. "What happened to him?"

"...He sacrificed his life to save everyone... but he said we'd see each other again soon." Yuya said, looking downhearted and Reiji looked at Yuya. "He's the Duelist of Duelists... but if he's passed, we should at least honour him and his efforts, everyone deserves to know their saviour." Reiji said and the lancers nodded.

"After we tell all the Dimensions about it... I'll personally Duel Shadow with my strongest portfolio assembled." Reiji said and the group of Lancers and allies just nodded, gathering in the Stadium as Reiji spoke. "Begin the broadcast." Reiji said as the cameramen nodded and soon, across all dimensions Reiji and the Lancers were on screen.

"We, the Lancers have something we must share with you, in but a few minutes, a Duel shall be held between myself, it's founder and Shadow will occur to decide not only the fate of our Dimensions of all others, we all remember the threat of the Supreme King Dragon Zarc however, there is something we been neglected to mention, who was the victor who saved us all, that person is..." Reiji said and Yuya spoke up, cutting Reiji off.

"Everyone! I ask you all to please remember Haruto Makoto! He is the one who saved us all! He gave himself up to ensure everyone could smile and live happily!" Yuya said and in unison, everyone, spanning across the four Dimensions recall witnessing the Duel between the Lancers and Zarc.

-?-

Harumi dropped her knife, looking at the TV as Kei stood beside her, agasp as Harumi placed her hands over her mouth as tears streamed down her face. "O...Our son! How could we forget our own son!" Harumi wept.

-Maiami Stadium.-

"We have a picture we managed to recover from the Duel Logs, we shall show you the Lancer who fought to protect us all." Reiji said as a image visual of Haruto's profile picture picture on all screens. "We shall never forget the bravery and sacrifice he has done for all Dimensions! So I ask each and every one of you, be you Duelists or even civilians, remember this man!"

In that one single moment, in all Four Dimensions, one shared thought was being shared, of one Haruto Makoto but then something strange happened, a silvery veil appeared in rows and shadowed silhouette was forms, stepping through as there was still shot images of Haruto's various Duels and the legs formed, then the body and arms, piece by piece before the final slide had Haruto with Yuzu, Rin, Ruri and Serena standing behind him and then, there he was, walking towards the group with a smile.

"H...Haruto...?" Yuya asked in disbelief as Haruto was in his normal attire, minus the Black Dragon Ring and looking ordinary and he spoke. "I'm back, everyone." and from a dark smoke, the robed figure of Shadow appeared.

"How...? How were you able to revive!? The Dimensions were reformatted and with the Ring, your existence should of met its end!" Shadow said and Haruto walked past the others, placing a hand on Yuya's shoulder as everyone turned to face Shadow.

"It's true, The curse should of ended me but I have to thank Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri, when I passed on, I learnt everything from Sophia who helped my previous incarnation, Haru in finding a way to stop Zarc, however, just as Haru activated the Ring for the first time, it taken a part of their Bracelet power without knowing, their bracelets took some of the Black Dragon Ring's power too, keeping me alive in people's memories. I even met some very old friends in the forms of the Legendary Knights who said world of Duel Monsters was being put close to extinction by an unknown force, so you are the one behind it all." Haruto said calmly.

"Impossible! When I gave that old man the Ring and the cards I was ensured my plan was foolproof! Even the Four Dragons are stopping ray!" and Haruto spoke. "That's the one thing you underestimated, the bonds we forge whenever we face others, as for the Dragons... it's only because Yuya fears becoming Zarc again, but he forgot one thing, Zarc is no more meaning no more Supreme King Dragon, a Duellist exerts his will over his monsters! That is what a true Duelist is, Yuya, he didn't take Odd-Eyes's power away, he just suppressed it!"

Yuya looked and nodded, his Pendulum glowing before revealing the card as Odd-Eyes's artwork returned and Yuya smiled. "He's back, thanks Haruto! Here." Yuya said, handing a card " Shadow took a step back. "I-Impossible!" and Haruto spoke. "Now, we're going to finish you off! Yuya! Let's show this guy what happens when he messes with Yuzu's return!" Haruto said, his Duel Disk activating and Yuya nodded. "Sorry Reiji, but-!"

Reiji closed his eyes. "Go, we all shall bear witness to the Duel you will perform and save all the Dimensions from the darkness that is Zarc's!" Reiji said and Yuya's own Disk activated.

"And this time, we'll... rescue Yuzu and the others! " Yuya and Haruto spoke in unison as Shadow activated his own. "Fine! But here's some ground rules I have double the LP and the turns will be alternated, the first turn cannot declare an attack!"

"That's fine by us!" The two spoke as the three spoke in unison. "Duel!"

* * *

And there's Chapter 44! Sorry it took so long, no review answering at the start cause was so busy! But next time, a great tag team Duel shall occur!


	45. Chapter 45: Parallel Battlefield

Hello and welcome to Chapter 45! No time to tlak about what I been doing! Lets answer reviews!

 **Ciandoo**  
Can't wait for the next one I'm excited for it

 **Stardust:** Well here it is!

 **Soba Manager**

A few more card designs for ya

Name: Red-Eyes Axe Champion  
Attribute: Earth  
Level: 4  
ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000  
Type: Warrior/Effect/Pendulum  
Scale: 4  
Monster Effect: Once a turn, you can negate a battle involving this card.  
Pendulum Effect: If a monster you control attacks and opponents monster but doesn't destroy it, it can attack once again.  
Appearance: Identical to Axe Raider, but the Axe is black, and under the shadow of his helmet his eyes glow red.

Name: Red-Eyes Blazing Swordsman  
Attribute: Fire  
Level: 5  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600  
Type: Warrior/Effect/Pendulum  
Scale: 8  
Monster Effect: Once a turn, during your Main Phase, you can reduce this card's ATK by 600 to increase another monster's ATK by the same amount.  
Pendulum Effect: When a monster you control attacks and opponents monster, increase the attacking monster's ATK by 600.  
Appearance: Identical to Flame Swordsman except the sword is black(with the 'fire' kanji still red) and under the shadow of his helmet his eyes glow red.

 **Stardust:** What excelleent cards! Wish I thought of those sooner in reference to Joey! I also noted your Chapter 43 Review with other cards as well!

 **Rayisoar5**

Finally good to hear from u again. Must needed a lot of time to think on how the last chapters will play out did u? Ah finally the ceremonial duel with Yuya and Haruto vs Shadow. Also liked the whole Shadow Idea, its like a bonus level after you mean a main story game. Could u explain where you got this idea from, and also what exactly is "Shadow" I read it but I still didn't quite get it

 **Stardust:** It's not exactly a Ceremonial Duel I don't think...? The whole Shadow concept came from well, there's always a Shadow to someone's light and so on, btu Shadow will explain ti better than I can, which eh will in this Chapter.

 **Elvisfonz23**

Magnificent I really like reading the alternate dimension without Haruto and I like how he returned to help yuga I cant wait to see how they beat the shadow plus the dueling and scenes were superb as always.

 **Stardust:** Well, it was a toughie to think up the cards but hey, I managed it hehe... ;-;

 **duskrider**

Nice, and I have to agree that it is rather sad people seem to be forgetting the old cards when I personally liked them in many decks that I built over time. To be honest the deck I made that had the newest cards was an XYZ deck because I wanted to test out the summoning method and after that my dueling partner moved away so I kind of stopped playing.

 **Stardust:** I know that feeling, some don't' realize even if it's old, it can make a new Deck work just as well. Nowadays, I don't find myself Duelling as much due to well, there being no clubs around where I live and my previous club is so far away and I only get to go there in a rare few months ro so, depending if my course isn't stopping that from happening, I msotly use YGOPro nowadays to Duel with Decks I built against AI which does serve a challenge, nice thign about ti is it has Anime exclusive cards and manga card so, pretty big database!

LucasVAMP

...What I'm going to say ...amazing . I don't even know what to say ,just keep going , and I don't bother with the time that takes for the chapters to come out , I know you have your life ,so go easy , just make sure that you keep this awesome work .Like always I'm on hype for this next Tag Duel.

 **Stardust:** And thank you for understanding! Some people don't know how ahrd it si tot hink and write up this stuff!

 **D3lph0xL0v3r**

KEEP UP THE AMAZING WORK; OH NO, HARUTO HAS GONE ROGUE!

 **Stardust:** Not exactly rogue? He didn't even know a revival in the first place, it took everyone in all Dimensions to bring him back as they bore witness to Zarc's Duelling.

 **Pimsan**

It's a good chapter... except for Haruto's revival, it's kinda... what the right word for it...? Cliché, been revived by everyone remember him? And let's not for get how Odd-eyes got back, personality: I think they need to weakening Shadow first before Yuya get his ace monster back with the help of his counterparts dragons.

 **Stardust:** Now to be fair, Haruto's revival may be as you say cliché as I did use admittedly, Kamen Rider Decade's own revival method in last Chapter but it is does bring everyone together and how many people he touched, Odd-Eyes being erased was similar to how Jaden lost the sight to see his cards as well as being somewhat a small reference to another card game show that isn't Yu-Gi-Oh, wont' say anymore there and I admit your idea was a interesting one but hey, what can you do?

 **.Machine**

well this wil be a great climax.

 **Stardust:** We'll see! We'll see!

 **Shrouded Absol**

So where are the Yu-boys? If the girls coming back, they deserve the same.

 **Stardust:** Really? You want Yuri's creepy character to come back after all that he did? You're a braver soul than anyone else right now but we'll see what happens.

 **TheEmeraldMage**

Okay this shadow guy sounds incredibly original because I don't think he existed in the actual finale. Yuzu and the girls still disappear like in Cannon but now with the added bonus of Haruto now being forgotten also. Very nice and dramatic to get everyone to remember him and finally a Tag Duel with yuya and Haruto against Shadow? I can definitely say that this is a lot better than the actual finale of the series if you're doing what I think you're doing because that means the girls are going to come back but I wonder what this means for the Yu boys? Either way I definitely can't wait to see how this will all end especially with this Tag Duel.

 **Stardust:** Correct! Shadow is an original character! And yes canon did happen but Haruto too being forgotten would fo made thing smuch more sadder if I decided to stop it then and there, Haruto sacrificing his life to save everyone but I wouldn't be a good author now would I? As for the Girls and Yu boys... we'll see what happens

Now on with the story!

* * *

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

The Dimensions are restored as the Standard Dimension changes into the Pendulum Dimension with Yuya returned to normal as everyone is able to Pendulum Summon with no one remembering anything about the Dimensional War, yuay discovering in his Deck is a card that he never used before and couldn't explain why visions shown him with someone he didn't recognize, Yuya is invited suspiciously again, tot he Junior Youth Championship as were Gogenzaka, and Sawatari, during the pre-event, Yuya asks his friends about the mysterious card to which everyone too has strange reactions to it and Yuya recalls his time as Zarc but found himself not afraid of his original self as a mysterious man reveals everything about the Dimensional War and Duels Yuya, claiming he knew where Yuzu and the others were with a set of cards he never seen before, masterfully summoning Dragon with Dragon and beating Yuya, wiping out odd-eyes, however, everyone begins to talk about the Duelist of Duelists who the figure mentioned and through the archives of the duel logs, everyoen recalls Haruto and with it, surprisingly, his revival as the mysterious figure refers to himself as Shadow and challenges Yuya who regains odd-Eyes through his beliefs and Haruto, now, a tag Duel to decide the fate of Dimensions will commerce!

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

Born from the discovery of implementing mass into Solid Vison, Action Duels **!** Duels where the field, monsters and the Duelists become one, pulls the crowd into the maelstrom of crazed excitement!

A black sphere is shown as it whirred into life before letting loose many beams of light as the scene changed ot shown a lit up city with the crowd cheering wildly as Sakaki Yusho with Performapal Sky Magician soare din the sky before transforming into a rainbow of light.

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 6, Pendulum Beat]**

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri stood on heightened platforms respective of their colours, red, dark blue, green and purple, facing one another before becoming shadowed as the title card appeared.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Fly away, fly away, Jibun no kame  
(Fly away, fly away, over your own walls)**

Yuya appeared and moved into different poses before standing still as his name appeared in red and orange text as it stated Pendulum as well as Yuzu stood back to back with Yuzu as her own name appeared as well with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the background

 **Yume wa miru monojarai kanaderuemonda  
(Don't just have dreams, achieve them)**

Yuto was doing the same as Yuya as Ruri joined him with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the background as well as their names were in blue and black lettering with Xyz.

 **Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai  
(Even if you're covered with wounds, don't give up )**

Yugo and Rin appeared, at first with their Duel Runner as their names were engraved in green and yellow lettering, posing as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as well as Synchro appeared alongside them.

 **Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash!)  
(Go down the path you believe, the world, you want, Dash!)**

Yuri poses menacingly performs his Fusion Summon pose as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, their names emboldened in purple and black as Yuri was soon shadowed and the screen started to go upwards , revealing Akaba Leo holding four Spell Cards as there was a huge shadowed Dragon, its yellow eyes glinting.

 **Susume Dash!  
(Go forward, Dash!)**

Three shadowed figures appeared in white as they soon met and Yuya's Pendulum swung back as the figures disappeared.

 **My life, my way, bouken no you na nichijou  
(My life, my way, day to day seems like an adventure)**

Haruto turn around and saw Serena who had her arms cross and looked huffy before looking over her shoulder, with a faint smile as Haruto had one of a confusion as there was a faint moon behind Serena as Haruto's name was in red and black with Gemini beside him while Serena was blue and yellow with Fusion

 **Seikai no machgai monai sousa jibun shidai  
(There is no right or wrong, yeah its up to me)**

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri looked on with expressions bordering on smiles or just teasing as Yuzu had flowers behind her while Rin had faint cloud like wings as Ruri had a sparrow on her shoulder.

 **Special Original de Kiseki okosouze  
(Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

Reiji and Reira stood far apart, not looking at each other as Reira's name was in purple and black was Reiji's was light blue as the background was purple and blue respectively

 **Nando nando demo tachiagarusa  
(Stand up again and again, no matter what.)**

Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Sora and Kurosaki stood side bys die as their names appeared in orange, yellow, light blue and dark blue respectively.

 **Pendulum, mugen ni suzuku jigen  
(Pendulum, the dimensions expanding infinitely!)**

Yuya's pendant swung by as a faint image of Yuya appeared, running on think strands of light.

 **Pendulum, nido tonai hibi de  
(Pendulum, the days that won't come back again)**

Yuya's pendant appeared once more, swinging as Yuzu was jumping over the strands of light.

 **Pendulum, minna wa egao ni kaete!  
(Pendulum! Make everyone smile!)**

As it turns out the strands of light was actually the Pendant swinging around in many different directions before it condensed and exploded into a multitude of colours with Smile World's faces.

 **Go our way, kagayaita mirai tsukame!  
(Go our way! To get that bright future!)**

Yuya had his arms spread out wide with a smile as he was on his Roller Boots as floating islands were being passed by as Yuya as it turned out, was accelerating on glass structure as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon flown above him before blasting forward as the skies was filled with Smile World faces.

 **Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru  
(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's like plasma like wings expands as it creating a rather blinding light.

 **Tobisashite mikakotonai sekai he  
(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

Sakaki Yusho appeared in a neon lighted city as his Ace Monster Performapal Sky Magician was beside him before he waved his cane and millions of white pigeons covered the screen

 ** **Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete  
(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)****

All the characters that have appeared in Arc-V so far stood within a crowd, those who have been carded or befriended or even just a one-off appearance appeared, watching the show with smiles.

 ** **Furiko no you ni egaki dasou smile  
(Draw out a grin like a Pendulum, smile!)****

Yuya bowed before snapping his fingers as ferris wheel behind him had a huge smile while the buildings were lit with Performapal faces and dangling smiley faces.

 ** **So Smile! So Smile!****

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

 **Chapter 45**  
 **Parallel Battlefield**

 **Shadow: 8000  
Yuya: 4000  
Haruto: 4000**

"I activate the Field Spell, Parallel World." Shadow said as he placed a card onto his Disk and the whole area changed to barren wasteland with no signs of life as the skies were a crimson red with what appeared to be a huge planet and Yuya looked around. "This is... not Dimensional Plains?" Yuya asked and Shadow spoke.

"Parallel World, it's a world where those who exist alongside the real world do battle, here, the Duel Monsters World and the Dimensions hang in the balance, win and I disappear, lose and you both shall be trapped within this decaying world and then erased from existence, I Summon Parallel Guardmaster in DEF mode and set a card face down." Shadow said as a armoured warrior garbed in blue armour appeared with a huge shield.

 **Parallel Guardmaster (LV 4/500/2200)**

"Then it's my turn, I draw and I set Scale 3 Creation Magician and Scale 8 Destruction magic to set the Pendulum Scale! With it, I can simultaneously summon Monsters with Levels 3 to 7! Sway, Pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! The beautiful and dichromatic dragon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

Yuya's signature Dragon appeared in a roar and Yuya spoke. "Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Parallel Guardmaster! Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes let loose it's signature attack and Shadow spoke. "Naive Sakaki! I activate the Trap Card, Parallel Tribute! I tribute Guardmaster and the negate the attack, then I Special Summon from my Deck, a monster with the same ATK, I call forth... Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

With a flash of light Its head and body are similar to those of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon while it had the same chin spike as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon while its chest plate, horns, and limbs are similar to those of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and finally the pattern on its lower neck and its fingers and toes are similar to those of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"An Odd-Eyes?!" Yuya said in surprise Haruto spoke. "Be on your guard Yuya, if this man is truly Zarc's darkness, he may have versions of the other Dragons we don't know yet." Haruto warned him and Yuya nodded. "Right, I end my turn with one face down!"

Shadow spoke. "My turn! I Draw!" Shadow drawn and looked "Battle! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon attacks Haruto! Phantom Spiral Flame!" Shadow said as a Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon let loose a powerful blue spiral like breath at Haruto.

"Oh no, Haruto doesn't have a monster to defend his LP! This is what he's been aiming for from the start!" Alexis noted and Haruto braced himself as Yuya spoke. "I'm not going to lose my friend again! I activate the Trap Card, Negate Attack!" Yuya said as portal opened up in front of Haruto, absorbing the flames. "I end my turn." Shadow said in irritation.

"My turn then, I draw!" Haruto said and looked to his hand. "I activate the Spell Card, One for One, by discarding one card in my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my Deck, so I call upon the Black Stone of Legend in ATK mode!" Haruto said, discarding a card and then in front of him appeared the familiar black stone.

 **The Black Stone of Legend (LV 1/0/0)**

"But he won't be around for long, because I activate his ability! By sending my Black Stone to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon my partner, so let's fight together again partner! Come on out, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto called out as the familiar ace appeared in the air, letting off a roar.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"But then I Normal Summon Red-Eyes and treat him as a Gemini monster!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon glowed briefly and Haruto continued. "I equip my monster with Black Metal Dragon, boosting it's ATK by 600!" Haruto said as the small metal dragon latched onto Red-Eyes's back as it's ATK was 3000.

"Now go Red-Eyes! Take down that Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon with Inferno Flare Blast!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes let loose it's signature fiery sphere blast and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon attempted to blow it back with it's own but it wasn't' enough before it made contact and dealt damage, Shadow merely raising an arm up.

"Alright, that's first damage!" Sawatari said, pumping a fist and Kurosaki spoke. "That's not all, his Dragon has a devastating effect of it's own!" Kurosaki said as Haruto continued. "At the end of the Battle Phase, I activate Red-Eyes effect! You take 2400 effect damage! Let him have it"

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roared and let loose another fireball and Shadow spoke. "I activate Parallel World's effect, if I would take effect damage, the monster that was destroyed in battle reduces that damage by it's ATK so I reduce it 0!" Shadow said as the fireball dispersed immediately.

"Then I'll end my turn with one card face down!" Haruto said, a card appeared before him.

 **Shadow: 7500  
Yuya: 4000  
Haruto: 4000**

"I draw." Shadow said and spoke. "I activate the Quick-Play, Unfair Scales, I set two Pendulum cards from my Deck I target my Scale 1 Parallel Sphere and Scale 8 Parallel Shrine." Shadow said as two pillars of light forms beside him, one holding a hug glass like sphere with a dragon wrapped around it and the other being a dragon-like Shinto shrine.

"A Pendulum Scale directly from the Deck!?" Reira said in surprise as Shadow continued. "With this, I can simultaneously Summon monsters with levels 2 to 7! Anchor of Darkness, Sway to and fro between creation and destruction! Pendulum Summon! Reappear! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Shadow said as the Pendulum vortex opened up except ti was all purple as a black beam shout out as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon reappeared.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"Then from my Hand, I call upon Parallel Phantom Magician!" Shadow said as another beam fo darkness shot out and it was creepy black shadow with red-like maw and eyes, no body was formed as it claws held a black spectre.

 **Parallel Phantom Magician (LV 4/1600/1000)**

"Parallel Phantom Magician's effect, it can be treated as two overlay Units for an Xyz Monster, however, I can Special Summon that Xyz Monster form my opponent's Deck! I target your Dark Rebellion, Sakaki Yuya!" Shadow declared as Parallel Phantom magic shot a dark blast of magic that hit Yuya as a card was ejected from his Extra Deck and then the Magician snatched it up with an extended hand before swallowed it a sits shape soon changed into that of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as it roared.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (R 4/2500/2000)**

"Dark Rebellion!" Yuya called out and Shadow spoke. "Next I activate Dark Rebellion's effect, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can reduce one of my opponent's monsters ATK by half and add it onto his own, Treason Discharge Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Shadow said as Dark Rebellion's wings opened up and bound Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as it's ATK was 1250.

"There's more, I detach the other Overlay Unit and target Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! TREASON DISCHARGE!" Shadow said as Red-Eyes was also bound and Dark Rebellion gained 1500 ATK, it's ATK was now 5250.

"If Yuya takes that attack with Odd-Eyes, he'll lose!" Sora said and Shadow spoke. "Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion!" Shadow commanded as Dark Rebellion flown at Odd-Eyes and Yuya braced himself. "Time to repay the favour, I activate my trap! Ambush Shield! I tribute my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and add it's remaining ATK points onto Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragons!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes disappeared as it's energy was absorbed by Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon who roared, having 2750 as it attempted to retaliate with it's own attack but Dark Dark Rebellion pierced it, causing Yuya 2500 damage as Yuya was sent flying.

"Yuya!" Haruto called out as Yuya bounced along the ground and Yuya forced himself to sit upright. "I'm okay!" Yuya stated and and Shadow spoke. "You won't be for long since Dark Rebellion is on my side, I end my turn with one face-down card."

Yuya pushed himself up as a light engulfed him and standing in his place was a grey haired male who looked remarkable resemblance to Yuya. "I'm taking back my Dark Rebellion!" the youth said with determination as Kurosaki spoke. "Yuto!" and Kaito spoke. "Yeah, it's him."

 **Shadow: 7500  
Yuto: 2500  
Haruto: 4000**

"My turn!" Yuto said, drawing a card and looked at his hand. And Haruto looked ot him. "You're... the one who Ruri spoke about..." Haruto said and Yuto looked to him. "I'm Yuto, thank you for helping Yuya and me reach Ruri... Now I'm going to repay you for everything you done for us!" Yuto said and focused on Shadow.

"The Xyz Counterpart shows up... try and take your Dragon back, it serves under the one who truly controls darkness!" and Yuto spoke. "I don't think so! With the current scale, I Pendulum Summon! Return to the battlefield once more! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuto called out as Odd-Eyes reappeared in a flash of red light from the Pendulum Vortex.

"I activate the Spell Card, Phantom Knight's of Infiltration! I destroy 1 face-up monster on my field to target 1 monster on my opponent's side of the field who has the same original ATK as the destroyed monster! Return to my side, Dark Rebellion!" Yuto called out as Dark Rebellion appeared behind Yuto.

"Now Yuto can attack Shadow directly!" Kurosaki said and Yuto continued. "Dark Rebellion! Attack him directly! Treasonous Lightning Disobey!"

Shadow spoke. "I activate Parallel Sphere's Pendulum effect, once per turn, if I would take damage from a Dragon-Type monster, I reduce it to 0 then Parallel Shrine's Pendulum effect activates, I can Special Summon a Dragon-type Monster from my Deck with equal or less ATK than the opposing monster, I Special Summon from my Deck so I summon Parallel Tune Dragon." Shadow said as a barrier formed, deflecting Dark Rebellion as the new monster looked like a small baby dragon that looked very similar to Spyro's body except with dark purple scales and no irises, just eyes of pure white.

 **Parallel Tune Dragon (LV 1/300/200)**

Yuto spoke. "I end my turn with one face down!" Yuto said and Shadow spoke. " Then it's my turn! I draw!" Shadow said and looked to his hand.

"With the set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Return to the battlefield once more! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Shadow said as the Dragon soon returned.

 **Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"Now, I activate Parallel Tune Dragon's effect, I decrease the Level of one monster on my side of the field and my monster gains 1000 ATK, I decrease Odd-Eyes's ATK and now I tune my Level 6 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Level 1 Parallel Tune Dragon!"

Parallel tune Dragon became green Synchro Rings as it soared up and odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon flown into it, becoming see through before becoming six stars that soon aligned and a brilliant flash of light occurred.

" _ **From the cracks of darkness comes a Dragon with blinding speed! Watch as it reigns over the skies! Synchro Summon! Cut through those who dare oppose you! Level 7! Clear Wing Fast Dragon!"**_

Form the blinding light emerged a very similar looking Clear Wing but there was notable differences, it's body was more tinted with green and while as it roared.

 **Clear Wing Fast Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"A different Clear Wing!?" Haruto said in surprise and Shadow continued. "I activate his effect! Once per turn, I can reduce the ATK of one monster my opponent controls to 0 and when I do, that monster's effects are also negated! So Dark Rebellion, bow before my monster! Shining Purification!" Shadow said as Dark Rebellion roared as it was bathed a green glow and it's 5250 ATK became 0.

"I activate the Equip Card,Forbidden Substance, this can lets my Clear Wing attack twice!" Shadow said as a syringe appeared above Clear Wing Fast dragon who was injected with some kind of chemical mix as it roared and Shadow continued. "Battle! Clear Wing Fast Dragon attacks Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Whirlwind Slasher!" Shadow said as Clear Wing fats Dragon shot forward as Haruto crossed his arms as Red-Eyes was struck causing a explosion and sending him flying as he taken 1000 damage.

"I activate Black Metal Dragon's effect! When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can add one 'Red-Eyes' card from my Deck to my hand, I select Red-Eyes Fusion and furthermore, I activate Keeper of the Shrine who I sent to the Graveyard with One for One! When a Dragon-Type monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon him from my Graveyard in DEF so come on back!" Haruto called out as the familiar old scale man appeared, crossed legged as Haruto revealed Red-Eyes Fusion.

 **Keeper of the Shrine (LV 4/0/2100)**

"Then I attack Dark Rebellion next!" Shadow shadow and Yuto pressed a button. "I activate my Trap! Card Defense! I negate the attack by discarding one card but I then draw one card!" Yuto said as a barrier formed, protecting Dark Rebellion.

"Then I activate another Quick-Play Spell, Critical Strike! If I am unable to destroy a monster by battle, I can destroy that monster with this card, disappear... Dark Rebellion!" Shadow said and Yuto gasped, turned as Dark Rebellion was struck by energy as Dark Rebellion shattered.

"Dark Rebellion!" Yuto said and Shadow spoke. "I set one card face down and end my turn." and Haruto spoke. "My turn then! I draw!" Haruto looked to his hand.

 **Shadow: 7500  
Yuto: 2500  
Haruto: 3000**

"I Summon from my hand, Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried!" Haruto said as from a flash of light appeared a familiar looking monster except his armour was much darker with red orbs at the joints of the armour and a blade arm as it let out a cry.

 **Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried (LV 4/1800/1600)**

"I equip my new warrior with Black Pendant, this little accessory grants my Knight some jewellery and a 500 ATK boost but my monster has other plans, I activate his effect, when his equipped with an Equip card, I can destroy it and destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field! So say good bye to Parallel Sphere! Gearfried! Destroy it with with Destruction Sword!" Haruto said as Gearfried swung its sword in an arc, and Dragon Sphere shattered from the blade-like energy that hit it.

"That's not all! Black Pendant's effect activates! When it's destroyed, you take 500 points of damage!" Haruto said as a dark purple aura covered Shadow as his LP decreased by 500.

"Now with that Scale broken, they can freely dealt damage!" Sawatari noted and Haruto continued. "I set one card face down and end my turn." Haruto said and Sawatari spoke. "Why didn't he bother attacking? Now he's going to take damage, if it were me, I'd power up that monster and swiftly strike Clear Wing down.

 **Shadow: 7000  
Yuto: 2500  
Haruto: 3000**

"I draw and activate Clear Wing's effect, I negate Gearfried's effect and reduce it's ATK to 0 and with my Forbidden Substance, Clear Wing can attack twice each battle Phase, I attack Gearfried!" and Haruto pressed a button. "No so fast, I reveal my Trap Card! Red-Eyes Fang with Chain! First I equip it to my Gearfried but his effect can't activate so instead, I send my Trap to the Graveyard to activate it's second effect! I take control of your Dragon and equip it to Gearfried and make it's ATK and DEF points the same as Clear Wing's! Gearfried, subdue that dragon!"

Gearfriend held the red-eyed shaped chain and thrown it at Clear Wing fats Dragon who soon became entangled in it and Gearfried pulled it hard as Clear Wing Fast Dragon disappeared then reappeared behind him, bound in chains as Gearfried held it firmly as his ATK and DEF rose to match Clear Wing's.

"You dare pull that stunt!?" Shadow asked in irritation and Haruto smiled. "Hey, everything's fair game when you took Dark Rebellion from before." Haruto answered and Shadow spoke. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Shadow said annoyed.

"Then it's my turn to show you not to use my Dragon!" A familair voice said as Yuto was switched out with a very familiar face, it was Yugo and Shadow spoke. "The Synchro counterpart, show me what you got Fusion."

"It's not Fusion! It's Yugo! And I'm getting Rin back, my turn!" Yugo said, drawing and looked to his hand. "I activate Synchro Gambit! I can destroy 1 Synchro Monster on the field and with it, I target 1 face-up Synchro Monster on the field and destroy it, then I must summon from my Extra Deck a monster with an equal Level, if I don't I take damage equal to the Sycnhro monster's ATK points, I destory Clear Wing fast Dragon and Synchro Summon my own Clear Wing!"

Clear Wing Fast Dragon roared as it shattered before the shattered particles reforme dinto the respectvie Synchro Dragon.

" _ **Spread your beautiful and brave wings and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Level 7 ! Show yourself! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"**_

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"Battle!, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attacks Shadow directly Helldive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo cried out as Clear Wing cloaked itself in a whirlwind tornado and soared at Shadow who jumped to the side, barely getting hit as his LP decreased by 2500.

"The turn I activate Synchro Gambit, I cannot set nay cards face-down or activate any effects until the end of my turn, so I end it, how'd you like that!?" Yugo said and Shadow looked at him. "I activate my Trap at your End Phase, Spawns of Darkness, if I take Battle Danage, this card allows me to Special Summon two Spawn Tokens with half of Clear Wing's ATK points, provided of course, I destroy my other Pendulum Scale and parallel Shrine's effect activates when its' destroyed, I can add one Polymerization card to my hand." Shadow said.

Before him were two shadow like humanoid creatures with red eyes and jagged teeth with evil crackling smiles.

 **Spawn Token x2 (LV 4/1250/0)**

"I draw." Shadow said and drawn his card, looking at it as Sora spoke. "He added Polymerization with that turn, I can bet my lollipop he'll summon a version of Yuri's Starve Venom if summoning the other Dragons if any indication" Sora stated.

 **Shadow: 4500  
Yuto: 2500  
Haruto: 3000**

"I activate Polymerization and I target my two tokens who are creatures of darkness," Shadow said as the two token laughed maliciously as they were pulled into the Fusion Vortex.

" _ **Two entities lost in shadow unite and together, give birth to the Dragon whose desire to devour all! Fusion Summon! Emerge from the depths of darkness! Level 8! Starving Venemy Dragon!"**_

From the vortex emerged a dragon quite similar to Yuri's Fusion Dragon with one exceptional difference, it apepared ot be more feral in tis design than it's original counterpart,

 **Starving Venemy Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"Heh, Clear Wing will negate any effects your Dragon can throw!" Yugo said proudly, rubbing his finger under his nose, very confident and Shadow spoke. "Maybe it can, but only through Monster effects of Level 5 or higher, I activate the Equip Spell, Dragon Bones, with this card, I equip it to my Dragon then I activate my Dragon's ability "

Starving Venemy Dragon roared as on its chested adjourned a shield of Dragon dragons formed around it and Yugo spoke. "Clear Wing! Destroy that Dragon! Dichrotic Mirror!" Yugo said and Shadow spoke. "That Shield will protect my monster from being destroyed by card effects!"Shadow stated said and Yugo looked at him in surprise. "What!?"

The radiant glow of Clear Wing's wings shone but Starving Venemy remained unaffected before roaring. "Allow me to continue, Venemy Dragon allows me to target 1 monster you control and it gains those negated effects, but then your monster looses 500 ATK and you take 500 damage, so Clear Wing, I take your power!"

Starving Venemy Dragon extended it's plant-like vines as they latche donto Clear Wing and tendrils of energy was absorbed from it before being let go as Clear Wing looked weaker and Yugo's LP took 500 damage.

"Battle, Starving Venemy attacks Gearfried! Darkness Subjugation!" Shadow said and Haruto crossed his arm as Gearfried was hit and Haruto was blown back by the explosion, losing 700 LP

 **Shadow: 4500  
Yugo: 2000  
Haruto: 2300**

"I activate my other card that I set face down, the Trap Card known as Relentless Assault, I target 1 face-up monster I control and it can attack again, So Starving Venemy, do the same to that eyesore of a Dragon!" Shadow said as Venemy turned its attention to Clear Wing before unleashing the same dark purple breath upon it's foe and Yugo fell flat on his behind.

"You alright?" Haruto asked him and Yugo looked annoyed. "I'll be fine! He'll pay for destroying Clear Wing!" and Shadow spoke. "I'll end my turn with two face-downs."

"My turn, I draw!" Haruto said and looked at his hand and spoke. " _His dragon has the power of Clear Wing so any Level 5 or higher effect will just be negated and destroyed..._ " Haruto thought and continued. "I activate Red-Eyes Fus-" and Shadow spoke. "Activate Trap, Mind Crush, I declare Red-Eyes Fusion."

Haruto groaned and discarded the said card. "I set one card down and end my turn." Haruto said and Shadow spoke. "I draw and attack your Keeper of the Shrine." Shadow said as Starving Venemy struck the old man down.

"Fortunately for you, it was in DEF mode, I end my end." Shadow stated and a new voice spoke. "Then I'll take this stage, I draw." Yuri's voice came and everyone probably felt a shiver from hearing that tone. "I use Sakaki Yuya's Scales to re summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuri said as the pendulum Vortex opened up and Odd-Eyes returned to the field, growling.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"I activate Polymerization, I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Keeper of the Shrine." Yuri said and Haruto spoke. "Yuri...! That's my monster!" Haruto said in a annoyed tone and Yuri shrugged it off.

" _ **Two different species of Dragon merge together! Now, become one and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"**_

The two monsters merged in the Fusion Vortex and from it emerged a purple and green dragon with red and yellow orbs while it's wings had teeth and it's legs as saliva dripped down the jaw.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (LV 8/2800/2000)**

"I activate Starve Venom's Monster effect, I target 1 Special Summoned monster my opponent controls and it can gain ATK equal to that monster, I target your poor excuse of my dragon." Yuri said, arms outstretched as Shadow spoke. "I activate the inherited effect of Clear Wing! Once per turn, when this car dis targeted by level 5 or Higher monster's effect, I can negate and destroy that monster, looks like your Dragon wont' be staying around." Shadow sneered and Yuri laughed.

"Is that really what you think? Starve Venom's last effect! When this car dis destroyed, I destroy all Special Summon monsters on the field!" Yuri said as Starve Venom dragged it's counterpart down into the acid below it and Yuri spoke. "Is that all you have copycat?" Yuri asked in boredom.

"Far from it, I activate my face-down, Parallel Dragon Summoning! If I have a Pendulum monster in my Extra Deck and if there is a Xyz, Synchro and Fusion Monster in any Player's Graveyard and by paying half of my LP allows me to summon... my most feared Dragon of all!" Shadow said as his dark shadow grown larger, engulfing him before it expanded as large as a half of a football field and the darkness took shape, revealing a black scaled dragon with red marking in it's wing joins and red claws as the eyes glowed a dark red with black flames with white outlines from its mouth and Shadow stood on top of it.

 **? (LV 12/5000/5000)**

"Behold! The ultimate Dragon of Darkness! I Summon... Parallel-Eyes Shadow Dragon!" Shadow said with laughter and Yuri tched. "I set one card face down and end my turn." Yuri finished and Shadow drawn a card. "My turn! I activate Shadow Dragon's effect! If my opponent controls no face-up monsters, I reduce yoru LP in half, So... take my gift!" Shadow called out as Shadow Dragon unleashed its flames and Haruto and Yuri were blown back as Yuri changed back to Yuya

"Haruto!/Yuya!" Everyone called out as the two boys bounced along the ground.

 **Shadow: 2250  
Yugo: 1000  
Haruto: 1150**

"Next I activate this Spell Card, Destruction to All! This card forces every Player to discard every car din their hand and in exchange, my Dragon's ATK points can be spread to my opponent's as damage, farewell to you both!" Shadow Said and Yuya looked up. "No... we... Yuzu!" Yuya said as Shadow Dragon prepared to unleash its flames.

"I don't think so, I activate the Trap, Talisman of Hope! If a Player is about to take effect damage, for every 1000 points of damage, we draw one card!" Haruto said and looked to Yuya. "Yuya!" and Yuya nodded. "Right!" as the two stood up and drawn as the incoming fire tsunami came at them.

"I activate Performpal Kuriboh's effect! When I'm about to take damage, I can send this guy from my hand to the Extra Deck and make it 0!" and Haruto spoke. "I also activate Copy Dragon's effect in my hand, this card lets me copy the effects of one monster! I choose Yuya's monster! Now its..." and Yuya spoke out. "Showtime!" Yuya snapped his finger as a explosion of smoke occurred and from ti there was the familiar Kuriboh except it wore a purple bowtie and had circular and star markings all over it. As it also hat a small top hat as they multiplied into thousands, forming a Kuriboh wall as the black fires hit it and a explosion occurred.

"No!" Shadow said and and gritted his teeth. "The turn I activate Destruction to All, I cannot declare an attack this turn." Shadow said and Yuya spoke. "Whew... that was a close one." Yuya said and Haruto nodded. "Yeah but now we got 5000 ATK points staring down at us, and it'll be his turn next so... it's all down to you Yuya!" Haruto said and Yuya nodded.

"I draw!" Yuya said drawing and looked to his hand, eyes wide."I use the Set Scales to Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called out as his familiar Dragon took to the field.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"I activate Mosnter Reborn! I brign back..." Yuya said dramatically and Gogenzaka spoke. "Who will he bring back? There's Dark Rebellion which he could sue with his two magicians to bring out Odd-Eyes Rebellion..." and Sawatari added. "or Clear Wing to negate that pesky Dragon's effect!"

"I bring back... Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Yuya called out and that certainly surprised everyone as Haruto's Dragon reappeared.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

Shadow looked on. "Why bother summoning that?" Shadow asked and Yuya spoke. "Because right now, me and Haruto shall swing the Pendulum between as for the bond we share! I activate the Spell Card, Odd-Eyes Gemini! I target 1 face-up Gemini Monster on the field and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and add both cards to their owners respective Deck and Special Summon a monster!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes and Red-eyes roared in union before disappearing in a flash of light and in their place stood, dark red version of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with it's fore shoulders having one red orb and one green orb while in its chest, was a blue orb, the scales were as sleek as odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's while the wingspan had the same set of wings only burning crimson red with black outlines and the dragons' head as a mixture between odd-Eyes and Red-Eyes's but the most notable thing was, it held Odd-Eyes dichromatic eyes as it roared.

"Dragon with Eyes of Red!" Haruto said and Yuya continued. "Become one with the Dragon with dual coloured eyes!" and the two spoke in unison. "Forged from the countless battles you both share, rise up in unison and soar the endless skies! Gemini Summon! Level 7! The black dragon whose eyes glint brilliantly! Odd-Eyes Gemini Dragon!"

 **Odd-Eyes Gemini Dragon (LV 7/2500/2400)**

"Odd-Eyes Gemini Dragon battles Parallel-Eyes Shadow Dragon!" Yuya said and Crow looked on. "Why do that? His Dragon's ATK is lower than that beast!" Crow said as odd-Eyes gemini Drgaon soared forward, veiled In a fiery cloak of flame.

"Have you slot your mind? Very well, disappear! When Parallel-Eyes Shadow Dragon battles an opponent's monster! The battle damage is dealt to all opponent son the field!" Shadow said and Yuya continued. "At this moment, I activate his effect! The battle damage we would take is added to Odd-Eyes instead and since we would each take is 2500, Odd-Eyes gains 5000 ATK!" Yuya said as Parallel-Eyes Shadow Dragon unleash its fiery black flames and Haruto continued.

"Odd-Eyes Gemini Dragon! Absorb all of that power! Dragon Conversion!" Haruto said as Odd-Eyes Gemini Drgaon paused and the wings wind out and shot crimson fire in front of it, forming a fiery red sphere and, much like the sun as the flames hit it, causing it to expand and turn into a dark blue fire as it's ATK rose to 7500 and Yuya spoke. "Now, Odd-Eyes, send that right back! Lets go Haruto!" and Haruto nodded.

"Attack Parallel-Eyes Shadow Dragon with Inferno Spiral Blast!" the two spoke as Odd-Eyes Gemini Dragon blasted a black-reddish flame from its' mouth, as it slammed into Parallel-Eyes as Shadow cried out in agony as a massive explosion occurred and when ti cleared, Shadow was kneeling and panting heavily.

 **Shadow: 0  
Yugo: 1000  
Haruto: 1150**

"No... No! This can't be! I am Zarc's Darkness! There's now way I could of lost...!" Shadow said in frustration and Haruto spoke. "That's all that you are, just the dark desires of Zarc's who wants nothing more than to see everyone eradicated, both humans and Duel Monsters because we work together, supporting each other when times are bad, that happened with Haru and Ray against Zarc and then all of the Lancers against Zarc's rebirth, even Yuya fought against him despite being just an alter ego, even Yuto, Yugo and... Yuri stood against you., we won't allow the tragedies of the United World stop su form movign forward, now... release Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri!"

Shadow looked up as he was beginning to fade away. "It's not me who you have to convince Duelist of Duelists... Like I said before, I am but one part of stopping Ray's return..." Shadow said before fading completely.

* * *

Whew, that took forever to write! Sorry for the long wait but honesty, had a bit of a pickle thinking up how this Duel would go and well. Stormblood kind of got me hooked, anyway, Shadow's defeated and how did you like the surprise turnout of the cards he used this time as well as Yu boy taking a turn? As always I hope to see the Reviews, Favourites of both Story and Authors and hope to see you all again... next time!


	46. Chapter 46: The Unleashed Dragons

Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V: Red Eyes!

The Dimensions are restored as the Standard Dimension changes into the Pendulum Dimension with Yuya returned to normal as everyone is able to Pendulum Summon with no one remembering anything about the Dimensional War, yuay discovering in his Deck is a card that he never used before and couldn't explain why visions shown him with someone he didn't recognize, Yuya is invited suspiciously again, tot he Junior Youth Championship as were Gogenzaka, and Sawatari, during the pre-event, Yuya asks his friends about the mysterious card to which everyone too has strange reactions to it and Yuya recalls his time as Zarc but found himself not afraid of his original self as a mysterious man reveals everything about the Dimensional War and Duels Yuya, claiming he knew where Yuzu and the others were with a set of cards he never seen before, masterfully summoning Dragon with Dragon and beating Yuya, wiping out odd-eyes, however, everyone begins to talk about the Duelist of Duelists who the figure mentioned and through the archives of the duel logs, everyoen recalls Haruto and with it, surprisingly, his revival as the mysterious figure refers to himself as Shadow and challenges Yuya who regains odd-Eyes through his beliefs and Haruto, now, a tag Duel to decide the fate of Dimensions will commerce!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V or any of its characters, be they existing or appearing in future episodes, I do own any of the cards of the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Game when having purchased said cards from booster packs or structure decks, I do not own any of the Openings of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V be they existing or in future episodes, I do not own any other songs used in this chapter if I did own any of these things, I'd probably suck at advancing the plot, I only own my OC, Haruto. I also don't own any OC Submitted cards as they rightfully belong to their original owners.

* * *

Born from the discovery of implementing mass into Solid Vison, Action Duels **!** Duels where the field, monsters and the Duelists become one, pulls the crowd into the maelstrom of crazed excitement!

A black sphere is shown as it whirred into life before letting loose many beams of light as the scene changed ot shown a lit up city with the crowd cheering wildly as Sakaki Yusho with Performapal Sky Magician soare din the sky before transforming into a rainbow of light.

* * *

 **[Play Yu-Gi-Oh Opening 6, Pendulum Beat]**

 **Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri stood on heightened platforms respective of their colours, red, dark blue, green and purple, facing one another before becoming shadowed as the title card appeared.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V  
Red Eyes**

 **Fly away, fly away, Jibun no kame  
(Fly away, fly away, over your own walls)**

Yuya appeared and moved into different poses before standing still as his name appeared in red and orange text as it stated Pendulum as well as Yuzu stood back to back with Yuzu as her own name appeared as well with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the background

 **Yume wa miru monojarai kanaderuemonda  
(Don't just have dreams, achieve them)**

Yuto was doing the same as Yuya as Ruri joined him with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being the background as well as their names were in blue and black lettering with Xyz.

 **Kizudarake ninattemo akiramenai  
(Even if you're covered with wounds, don't give up )**

 **Yugo and Rin appeared, at first with their Duel Runner as their names were engraved in green and yellow lettering, posing as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as well as Synchro appeared alongside them.**

 **Shinjita michi, sore ga nozomu sekai Dash!)  
(Go down the path you believe, the world, you want, Dash!)**

Yuri poses menacingly performs his Fusion Summon pose as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appeared, their names emboldened in purple and black as Yuri was soon shadowed and the screen started to go upwards , revealing Akaba Leo holding four Spell Cards as there was a huge shadowed Dragon, its yellow eyes glinting.

 **Susume Dash!  
(Go forward, Dash!)**

Three shadowed figures appeared in white as they soon met and Yuya's Pendulum swung back as the figures disappeared.

 **My life, my way, bouken no you na nichijou  
(My life, my way, day to day seems like an adventure)**

Haruto turn around and saw Serena who had her arms cross and looked huffy before looking over her shoulder, with a faint smile as Haruto had one of a confusion as there was a faint moon behind Serena as Haruto's name was in red and black with Gemini beside him while Serena was blue and yellow with Fusion

 **Seikai no machgai monai sousa jibun shidai  
(There is no right or wrong, yeah its up to me)**

Yuzu, Rin and Ruri looked on with expressions bordering on smiles or just teasing as Yuzu had flowers behind her while Rin had faint cloud like wings as Ruri had a sparrow on her shoulder.

 **Special Original de Kiseki okosouze  
(Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

Reiji and Reira stood far apart, not looking at each other as Reira's name was in purple and black was Reiji's was light blue as the background was purple and blue respectively

 **Nando nando demo tachiagarusa  
(Stand up again and again, no matter what.)**

Gogenzaka, Sawatari, Sora and Kurosaki stood side bys die as their names appeared in orange, yellow, light blue and dark blue respectively.

 **Pendulum, mugen ni suzuku jigen  
(Pendulum, the dimensions expanding infinitely!)**

Yuya's pendant swung by as a faint image of Yuya appeared, running on think strands of light.

 **Pendulum, nido tonai hibi de  
(Pendulum, the days that won't come back again)**

Yuya's pendant appeared once more, swinging as Yuzu was jumping over the strands of light.

 **Pendulum, minna wa egao ni kaete!  
(Pendulum! Make everyone smile!)**

As it turns out the strands of light was actually the Pendant swinging around in many different directions before it condensed and exploded into a multitude of colours with Smile World's faces.

 **Go our way, kagayaita mirai tsukame!  
(Go our way! To get that bright future!)**

Yuya had his arms spread out wide with a smile as he was on his Roller Boots as floating islands were being passed by as Yuya as it turned out, was accelerating on glass structure as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon flown above him before blasting forward as the skies was filled with Smile World faces.

 **Donna kurayami mo kono te de hikari terashite miseru  
(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's like plasma like wings expands as it creating a rather blinding light.

 **Tobisashite mikakotonai sekai he  
(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

Sakaki Yusho appeared in a neon lighted city as his Ace Monster Performapal Sky Magician was beside him before he waved his cane and millions of white pigeons covered the screen

 ** **Koukai wa shinaize kakenukete  
(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)****

All the characters that have appeared in Arc-V so far stood within a crowd, those who have been carded or befriended or even just a one-off appearance appeared, watching the show with smiles.

 ** **Furiko no you ni egaki dasou smile  
(Draw out a grin like a Pendulum, smile!)****

Yuya bowed before snapping his fingers as ferris wheel behind him had a huge smile while the buildings were lit with Performapal faces and dangling smiley faces.

 ** **So Smile! So Smile!****

In the stands were the Lancers and their allies Sawatari with a all knowing grin, Reiji sitting on the highest point of the stands with Reira one seat below while Tsukikage stood beside Reira, arms crossed, Kurosaki standing at ground level with his arms crossed while Sora had his lollipop out as Gogenzaka stood proudly, arms crossed, as Jack stood a few feet away from everyone else, arms crossed by looking over his shoulder, Crow meanwhile, hung his arms around Sayaka and Allen's neck with al knowing grin as Allen was attempting to remove Crows arm while Sayaka had a smile on her face, Kaito had a leg raised on a bench, his arms on his raised knee and then, leaving against the railing, were Yuya with Yuzu by his side and Haruto who leant back against the railing with Serena having her elbows on the railing and used his hands to support her head, looking to glance at Haruto beside her and Rin had a smile with a fist raised up, a notable vein forming at the side of her head as Yugo had his hands on the railing, his eyes bright at what he was seeing and lastly Yuto and Ruri's arms were interlocked and Yuto was looked as Ruri with a embarrassed smile and Ruri had a silent laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 46  
The Unleashed Dragons**

-Maiami Duel Stadium-

Yuya and Haruto stared at where Shadow once stood and Yuya asked aloud. "What did he mean by begin only one part in stopping their revival?" Yuya asked and Haruto looked to him. "Who knows, but we're getting there, to see everyone again." Haruto said and and Yuya nodded.

" _Wait... he said something... about the Dragons being responsible..._ " Yuya thought as everyone called out. "Yuya! Haruto!"

The two boys turned to see their friends rush out to join them and Sawatari was the one to speak up first. "So you came back to bask in the Neo Sawatari's awesomeness!" Sawatari said and Haruto gave him a deadpan look. "Who would want to come back for just that Bakatori."

"Sawatari! It's SAWATARI!" Sawatari said in irritation and Gogenzaka laughed and hit Haruto on the back, causing him to stagger forward a bit. "Still it is great to see you again Haruto, I, the man, Gogenzaka am ashamed I even forgot about you!" Gogenzaka said, shedding tears comically in arches and Haruto looked a bit embarrassed.

"Come on... it's not like I died or anything..." Haruto said, scratching his cheek a bit as Reiji stepped forward. "Let us speak more privately, I am positive we all have many questions." Reiji said and the group nodded or acknowledged the idea, leaving the Stadium as the crowds were beginning to disperse.

-Meeting Room, LDS-

The group convened in a room and Reiji spoke. "Now, Makoto Haruto, tell us, what did happen in the Duel against Zarc after Reira was defeated." Reiji said and Haruto took a deep breath and composed himself. "Before I start, I have to explain what happened to cause such an event." Haruto said and Reiji slightly nodded, giving Haruto the floor.

"In the Original Dimension, I was known by the name Haru, an assistant to Akaba Leo and a Duelist, during the studies, Ray explained the Solid Vision system may have given Duel Monsters a soul since they reacted to heat and light, while Leo shrugged this off, dismissing it, I on the other hand, was more open to it... probably because back then, me and Ray were kind of an item." Haruto said, blushing a bit, rubbing the back of his hair.

"You and the professor's daughter were dating?" Sora asked and Haruto nodded. "Pretty much, however, when Zarc's Duels got more and me violent, it steered my original counterpart off the Duelling circuit, then came the day where everything went to hell, the Supreme King Dragon Zarc... while Akaba Leo searched for a method to seal Zarc with natural energies of the Earth, I went to contact the world of Duel Monsters for help."

"The Duel Monsters world? There is such a thing?" Asuka asked and Haruto nodded. "Yeah, it's called the Dominion of the Beasts, our world and their world both depend on each other to survive because without the residents there, our cards would cease to exist and without us, they wouldn't live as our actions in Duelling and such helps them survive... I eventually found a way and it was through the Black Dragon Ring bestowed upon me by one of the Goddesses of the Duel Monsters world, with it, I went to face Zarc and managed to stay in the Duel until Ray arrived with her own father's cards, initially, Akaba Leo intended use them himself but Ray didn't want that, we both activated our cards to seal Zarc and with that the Dimensions spilt into Standard, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz with Ray and Zarc spilt across the Dimensions while I was reincarnated in Standard... maybe because Yuzu was the closest thing to Ray in personality." Haruto summarized, and looked thoughtful in his last few words.

"Then the Dimension War happened because of my father wanted Ray to return, discovering Serena was much like her." Reiji said and Haruto nodded slightly. "Yeah, but there was something he didn't know about." Haruto said and everyone paid attention.

"Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri along with Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri were alter egos to Ray and Zarc however, the bracelets the girls wore acted as a safeguard to stop Zarc form ever returning, if one of Zarc's counterparts duelled or was in close proximity of another one, they'll be teleported away to another Dimension or out of reach, if Akaba Leo left the girls alone, Zarc's revival would have never come to pass." Haruto finished and Kurosaki spoke up.

"Then, you're saying that Ruri would have been safe?" Kurosaki asked and Haruto nodded, noting the tension in his voice and Kurosaki gripped the sleeves of his coat. "Yes, but we all know what happened, in a sense, while Akaba Leo may of wished for Ray to return, it also brought Zarc back." Haruto said in a normal tone.

"Then... my father doomed us all." Reiji said and Haruto looked at him. "Perhaps he did, but he was a man who just wanted his daughter and I'm sure he earnestly desired that, however, I can't forgive him either." Haruto said and Reira piped up. "W-Why?" Reira asked in a unsure tone.

"Because he treated Yuzu, Rin, Ruri and Serena as nothing but expendable, he never considered they had their own lives, friends and family, ignoring all of that, if I see that man again... I'm going to vent everything out at him, not as Haru, my original self but as Haruto, so, if we see him again, I ask that nobody stops me."

"Get in line." Kurosaki stated and Reiji spoke. "We're getting off-topic here, what was that he summoned against the Supreme King Dragon Zarc?" Reiji asked and Haruto breathed. "That was Nova, you see, there was a prophecy when the Dimensions were formed, the Duelist of Duelists shall battle the reawakened demon, that being Zarc, when I was spilt with Ray, a bit of her natural energy cards entered my Ring and that was what allowed me to summon my new Dragons but also, served as a connection between me and them... my last cards were intended to sacrifice my life."

"B-But, I was planning to seal Zarc away inside of me, that would of been better!" Reira spoke out and Haruto looked down at Reira. "And you and Zarc would be forced to share a body, Reira, you got your own life to live, not serve as a seal for Zarc." Haruto said and Yuya spoke up. "I remember when we met... you handed me your card and said your time was up."

"That was intended as a farewell gift... but it had the unintended effect of keeping me alive in your memories when the Dimensions spilt once again since everyone forgot everything about the original dimensions." Haruto said and Kaito piped up. "Not only that, those who have been carded by Academia also returned but still retain the memories of being carded."

"Ah... so the Dimensions being spilt again allowed everyone to come back, that's good." Haruto said in relief and Sora continued. "But how did you come back? If you were well, dead..." Sora asked and Haruto looked thoughtful. "I... don't know, but my guess is through the memories we all created in the Dimensions as well as the people who we've faced and duelled made it possible, the bonds we made with everyone and the memories we hold dear can have unimaginable power." Haruto said thoughtfully.

"So... our next course of action is to bring Hiiragi Yuzu and the other girls back?" Jack asked and Reiji nodded. "We should think on what we could do... we'll meet here tomorrow." Reiji said and the others began to leave and Haruto stopped suddenly. "Oh crap..." Haruto said and everyone looked at him, seeing Haruto notably tremble.

"What is it, have we forgotten something?" Gogenzaka asked and Haruto paled, a bead of sweat forming. "...No... I just realized my mother's going to kill me." Haruto said with a gulp and in that one moment, those who knew Haruto feared for his life as they spilt up.

-Haruto's House-

Haruto stared up at his home and gulped, feeling the sweat escape every pore in his body, he felt shivers down his spine. He knew his mother, Harumi Makoto can be downright scary when she sees something she doesn't approve of, one could say she was the boss of the house and the men were just the submissive ones.

" _Well... here goes nothing..._ " Haruto thought and tentatively pressed the doorbell and what he heard next was the most frightening sounds in his life, not duelling for his life, riding a Duel Runner or flying on his monsters, but the stomping sounds of feet and the door was wrenched open to reveal Harumi whose eyes were puffy red and she held the the most death glaring expression at the boy before her.

"...E-Er...I'm home, Mom." Haruto managed to stutter out from underneath the glare, trying to look away, he faced down many monsters, soldiers of the Academia and Zarc but making eye contact with his mother? That was a no go.

"...Haruto!" Harumi cried out and fell to her knees, bringing him into a tight hug as Haruto felt like if she probably squeezed harder, his bones might break. "I-uh." Haruto begun to say and Harumi spoke, rather tearfully. "Don't you dare say anymore, you are grounded mister! Indefinitely!" Harumi bawled out and Haruto gave a mental sigh. " _...Well... I do kind of deserve it, I probably shouldn't tell her about the whole sacrificial thing..._ " Haruto concluded as he looked over his mother's shoulder, seeing his father who was attempting to keep his cool with his arms crossed, tears threatening to escape and there was a mental message between the two. " _You deserve this._ "

It was only after a period of time , it may of felt like forever for the family of three as Haruto was brought into the house and the explanation of what happened during the Dimensional War as Haruto explained everything about the Synchro Dimension, the Facility, the Friendship Cup, the Xyz Dimension and of course the final battle, he did leave out the final moments of Zarc's Duel lest he get a slap by or a stern talking to by both parents.

"So, where have you been after that young man?" Harumi asked and Haruto rubbed behind his head, sheepishly. "It was kind of... a bit difficult to get back home Mom, especially after all that happened, I would of gotten home sooner but... well, I'm no expert in traversing Dimensions, my Duel Disk was kind of broken and it couldn't activate the Dimensional Gateway until well, as you saw in the Stadium." Haruto said mixing in some truths with a lie.

"So... Where's that girl, Yuzu? Didn't she... come back with you all?" Harumi asked recalling the young girl and Haruto shook his head. "Not exactly... from what we gathered from Shadow, the guy who me and Yuya duelled said they won't come back until we figure out what's stopping her and with Rin, Ruri and... Serena." Haruto said, looking away a bit and Kei looked at him.

"That's enough about what happened, for now, we're all together and can be a family again, I hope you are hungry son." and Haruto looked at his parents. "Am I ever? Last bit of food I think I ate was rations in the Resistance Hideout!"

-Yuya's Room-

Yuya sat his desk, looked at his Deck and with it, the Four Dragon cards spread out. " _Shadow said the Four Dragons are responsible for stopping Yuzu from coming back... why...?_ " Yuya asked himself in his thoughts, he wasn't afraid of becoming Zarc anymore yet, he found he was still hesitating in summoning more than one Dragon.

" _Am I still afraid that Zarc will come back if I summon all Four Dragons?"_ Yuya questioned and clenched his fists, he didn't know what to do and Yuya felt himself being pulled somewhere, standing within a grassy meadow and in front of, was Yuto, Yugo and Yuri.

"Where..." Yuya asked and Yuto spoke. "I assume it's a shared consciousness which allows to speak like this, Yuya, don't be afraid." Yuto said and Yugo nodded, hands on his sides with a serious tone. "Yeah! Even though we are now one, we can feel what you feel!" and Yuri looked over his shoulder, cupping his own chin.

"We were originally Zarc so therefore, it only stands to reason you can hear the souls of the Duel Monsters, listen to the Dragons and you may have an answer." Yuri said and Yuya looked at them. "But...! What if Zarc does come from the darkness again... I couldn't live with hurting people again." Yuya said in dejection, looking down

" _Yuya!_ " Yuto said, causing Yuya to look at his Xyz Counterpart. "E _ven if it does happen, you have not only me, but also Yugo and... Yuri to help subdue Zarc should he return._ " Yuto said, taking a moment to say his Fusion Counterpart's name.

"But... how can we listen to the Dragons...?" Yuya asked and Yugo made fist at him. " _Simple! Duel someone and summon all our Dragons! Only then will we know the answer!_ " Yugo said and Yuya looked. "But who can be powerful enough to face against all Four Dragons?"

" _Silly Yuya, there are only a few men who can stand against us when we reformed as Zarc... But only one of them defeated us._ " Yuri said and Yuya gasped.

-Next Day-

Haruto stirred in his own bed, taking in the familiar sight of his room, it was something he sorely missed and the comforts of home, he got out of bed and yawned, pulling back the curtains to allow the sunlight to shine inside the room and Haruto went to go and wash his face as he heard Harumi call. "Haruto! Breakfast!"

"Coming Mom!" Haruto called out and dried his face, he missed hearing those words. " _It's almost hard to believe the prospect of other Dimensions and a war even existed... It all just feels like a bad dream._ " Haruto noted and got dressed back in his usual attire, heading downstairs and just as he saw, his cereal was primed and ready to be eaten as he pulled up a chair and his father, sitting nearby, with a newspaper in hand, Harumi in the kitchen.

"I'm digging in." Haruto said, clapping his hands together before proceeding his eat his cereal and Kei spoke. "Hmmm, seems like Sakaki Yusho is doing his tour of Entertainment again..." Kei said and Haruto looked to his father.

"Really? Well, I suppose that does mean he has to reclaim his titles again since he disappeared to other Dimensions for who knows how long." Haruto said, taking a pause in his meal to speak and Kei ruffled the newspaper. "Most likely."

Harumi then walked in. "Speaking of Sakaki, Yuya called on your Duel Disk, he sounded unsure about something and asked you to come to the You Show Duel School Field, wonder what he could want?" Harumi asked curiously.

"Yuya did? Huh... I'll go and see him, it'll be nice to catch up properly since its been a while." Haruto said, finishing off the last vestiges of his breakfast and clapped his hands. "Thank you for the meal." Haruto said politely and got up and out of the kitchen to get ready, grabbing his Duel Disk and heading out tot he hallway as Harumi followed him, seeing him put on his trainers.

"Now remember dear, I want no more saving the world antics from now on and certainly no more Dimensional disputes." Harumi said in a serious tone and Haruto looked back at her from over his shoulder. "Yes, Mom, I doubt anyone would want to disturb the peace anyway." Haruto said tying his laces and got up. "I'm heading out!" Haruto said, closing the door behind him and Harumi's face softened at the empty space in front of her. "What am I going to do with him...?" Harumi said with a smile.

-You Show Duel School-

Haruto looked up at the building structure of the You Show Duel School and once again, he marvelled at how such a building was structurally sound and entered the premises, he had soon come across Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya with surprisingly everyone from who was associated with the lancers. "Why is everyone here?" Haruto asked in confusion, his head titled ever so slightly.

"Sakaki Yuya contacted us to be on hand should a worst-case scenario occur." Reiji stated immediately and Haruto blinked. "What do you mean? I was just called here because Yuya was unsure about something." Haruto asked and Jack spoke, leaning against the wall. "it is because Sakaki Yuya wishes to Duel you with his full power!" Jack said and Haruto was surprised.

"Wait... a Duel? What is Yuya thinking?" Haruto asked in confusion and Crow thumbed behind him, at a door. "Who knows, but he's waiting for ya." Crow said and Haruto nodded slightly as he walked to the caged area to see Yuya staring up at the sky, back turned as everyone else followed behind Haruto and stood off to the side.

"Hey, Yuya, Jack told me you wanted a Duel." Haruto called out and Yuya turned around, his goggles on and pulled them up. "Yeah... I think I know why Yuzu hasn't returned but,.. to see if it's true or not... I need you to Duel me!" Yuya said and Haruto looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Haruto asked and Yuya continued. "I can't quite explain it but please Haruto... I need your help." Yuya said and Haruto looked around "It's funny... Yuya." Haruto said in a nostalgic tone.

"What is?" Yuya asked Haruto and Haruto laughed a little. "This is the place we first met because of Yuzu, the first place we became friends... " Haruto said and Yuya's eyes widened and he closed his eyes, fondly looking back on that memory. "Yeah... we kind of went all out too fast didn't we?" Yuya said with a laugh and Haruto joined him.

"Yeah, I apologized for being too rough on you but what can I say, I wasn't expecting a Pendulum Summon and didn't know what it was!" Haruto said and Yuya nodded. "Yeah... it was thanks to Yuzu we met and here... we'll figure out how to bring her back with the others..." Yuya said and readied his Duel Disk.

"Yeah, Yuya, let's do this and this time, we're going to save Yuzu and the others... together!" Haruto said preparing his Duel Disk and Yuya spoke. "Sensei! The Action Field!" and Shuzo's voice came over the intercom."Very well! Lets get this hot-blooded Duel underway! Action Field: Plain Plains activate!" Shuzo said as the whole area changed a large landscape with trees and the two boys stared in obvious amazement and laughed.

"Same Action Field as well?" Haruto asked and and Yuya nodded. "Yeah, seems like we're really going back, now..." Yuya begun to say as a literal huge plain with blue skies, running trenches of water with fish and a cool breeze and Yuya breathed before speaking. "Duelists locked in battle! And dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold this is…!" The two boys spoke, alternating between each other. spoke in tandem with him. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Duelling! ACTION DUEL!"

The huge card that represented the Plains Plain card shattered in multiple smaller cards as they scattered across the field.

 **Yuya: 4000  
Haruto: 4000**

"I'll go first! I, using the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, Set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya said, shown the two cards as two pillars of light appeared and from inside the left pillar was a small red dragon looking remarkably similar to odd-Eyes except grey bone like armour over its head and body, that seemed to be missing a blue sphere in it's right slot and in the right slot was a similar dragon but coated in green as it's left chest socket was empty.

"With this, I can simultaneously Summon monsters with levels from 2 to 7! Sway Pendulum of my Soul, draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! The beautiful and dazzling dragon with dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called out as his familiar Ace monster leapt out from the Pendulum Hole created by his enlarged pendant who gave off a roar.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"Odd-Eyes already? Yuya must be serious." Gogenzaka said in surprise as Yuya continued. "And with that I'll end my turn," Yuya said and Haruto looked at his friend. "Okay, my turn, draw." Haruto said, drawing a card and looked at his hand.

"I Summon the Black Stone of Legend in ATK mode and he won't be staying for long, because my Stone's effect activates, by sending him to the Graveyard now, I can Special Summon from my Deck, my own Ace! So, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, come out!" Haruto said as the familiar black dragon appeared in a flash of red light mere moments after the large black stone stuck in solid rock glowed.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"That's not all Yuya, I equip my Black Metal Dragon from my hand to my Red-Eyes!" Haruto called out as the small sleek Black Metal Dragon attached itself upon Red-Eyes's back and increasing its ATK by 600. "Battle! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes with Inferno Flare Blast!"

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon reared its head back and let loose a dark sphere of cackling fire as it it met with Odd-Eyes and Yuya braced himself, the smoke spreading out.

 **Yuya: 3500  
Haruto: 4000**

"I activate Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon's Pendulum effect! When an 'Odd-Eyes' Monster is destroyed, I can destroy 1 Pendulum card in my Zone and set the destroyed monster in the Pendulum Zone, so I destroy my Scale 1 Persona Dragon to set Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in and with it, my Scales are now 4 to 8!" Yuya called out as the pillar enlarged as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon rose within it.

"Now that's interesting Yuya, I'll set one card and end my turn!" Haruto said and set the card appeared before him, his hand at three as Yuya responded. "My turn, I draw!" Yuya said, drawing and looked to his hand. "I activate Spiral Flame Strike! With this card, if I control an 'Odd-Eyes' card, I can use either one of two effects, I activate the first and target Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon will destroy him while he is in the Pendulum Zone! Go!" Yuya directed as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashed it's dark red and black flames and it made contact with Red-Eyes, destroying it as Haruto covered himself.

"I activate Black Metal Dragon's effect! When it's sent from the Field to the Graveyard, I can add 1 'Red-Eyes' Card from my Deck to my hand so I add this card, " Haruto revealed the card. "I pick... Return of Red-Eyes!" Haruto said, revealing the said card before placing it in his hand.

"Now, with my Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon from my Extra Deck!" Yuya called out as the familiar dragon appeared in ATK mode.

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (LV 5/1200/2400)**

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon attacks you directly! Masked Impact!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon let loose a white blast of energy and Haruto was hit with it, causing a billow of smoke to appear.

"He took that attack directly..." Tatsuya noted and and Ayu looked puzzled. "He didn't even go for an Action Card either." Ayu asked and the smoke cleared, revealing a monster as it was a baby version of the iconic Red-Eyes Black Dragon, letting a low roar befitting of its stature

 **Red-Eyes Baby Dragon (LV 3/1200/700)**

"How did he...?" Reira was about to ask but Jack noted the card behind Red-Eyes Baby Dragon. "Damage Condenser, the damage Makoto just took forces him to discard a card but in exchange, he can Special Summon a monster with ATK equal to or lower than what Yuya's monster has and it was exactly 1200." Jack stated.

 **Yuya: 3500  
Haruto: 2800**

"A new Dragon Haruto?" Yuya asked and Haruto gave a smile. "Yup, though, this baby is definitely more dangerous than it's Black Chick counterpart!" Haruto said and Yuya nodded slightly. "Then I end my turn!"

"My turn, I draw!" Haruto drawn and looked to his hand. " _Let's see how Yuya takes to an unexpected assault._ " Haruto thought and pointed at Persona Dragon.

"Battle! Red-Eyes Baby Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon! Inferno Baby Blast!" Haruto said as Red-Eyes Baby Dragon shot out a miniature watered down version of the iconic Inferno Fire Blast and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon it's white breath.

Alexis noted something. "But they'll destroy each other!" and Sora added his own insight. "Not only that, Pendulum Monsters when destroyed in battle, they don't go the Graveyard, instead they go to the Extra Deck."

The two Dragons attacks hit one another before explosions occurred and Haruto smiled. "Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's effect activates! When its destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes from my Deck, so.. say hello to Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haruto said as the iconic black Dragon appeared on the field

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"I activate Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragons' effect again! I destroy Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and set Persona Dragon in the Scale, making it 1 to 8 again!"

Haruto looked to Yuya. "Then I attack directly with Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Go! Inferno Fire Blast!" Haruto called out and Yuya ran, jumping up over a stream of water and rolled forwards and played a card. "Action Magic! Action Pendulum! I Special Summon a Pendulum Monster form my set Scales so long as it had equal or less ATK or DEF of the monster attacking! I bring out Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon in the Pendulum Scale to stop your attack!" Yuya said as the red armoured dragon descended and slashed apart the fireball in question as it hunched over in DEF mode.

 **Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (LV 5/1200/2400)**

"Clever, Yuya stopped Haruto from attacking with his new monster since it's in the Battle Phase." Crow noted with admiration and Haruto had to agree. "I end the Battle and place one card face-down, your turn." Haruto said and Yuya drawn his card, glancing to it.

" _This is...!_ " Yuya thought and he glowed with a light before it dimmed down, revealing Yuto. "Yuto!" Kurosaki said with a small smile as Yuto spoke. "It's time for me to take over! Haruto, show us the answer we're looking for! I activate the Spell card, Performance Encore! I reduce Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon's Level by 1 and Special Summon a Level monster equal to its reduced Level from the Deck! I call upon Performapal Silver Claw!"

 **Performapal Silver Claw (LV 4/1800/700)**

A flash of light appeared and from it, the familiar wolf appeared with a howl before Yuto continued. "Next, I overlay Level 4 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Silver Claw!" The two monsters glowed in unison before shooting up into the sky and entering a vortex

" _ **Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**_

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (R 4/2500/2000/OU: 2)**

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! Once per turn, i can detach an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of my opponent's by half and add the lost amount to Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" Yuto called out as Dark Rebellion's wings opened up, electricity crackling as it held Red-Eyes Black Dragon in a bind and its ATK decreased by 1200. "One more time! Treason Discharge!" Yuto called out as Red-Eyes was bound even further, it's ATK now 600 while Dark Rebellion now had...

"4300 ATK points?!" Ayu said in surprise and Yuto looked at Haruto. " _If Haruto is really the one to give us the answer to bring back Ruri and the others, then we got to go all out!"_ Yuto thought and pointed at Red-Eyes. "Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attacks Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Treasonous Lightning Disobey!"

"if Haruto takes this attack, it's all over." Kaito noted and Haruto pressed a button. "Sorry, but Red-Eyes isn't going anywhere! I activate my Trap! I activate Waboku! This card doesn't let me take any damage and protects my Red-Eyes from being destroyed!" Haruto said as three priestly women appeared in a flash of light before creating a barrier encasing Red-Eyes Black Dragon as Dark Rebellion slashed across it, causing no damage.

"Waboku... now there's a old card if I ever seen one." Reiji said and Reira looked to his brother. "Haruto sure likes to remind everyone that old cards can still be effective brother?" Reira asked and Yuto looked at Haruto as Dark Rebellion returned to his side.

"Not bad, I was hoping you had something, I end my turn," Yuto declared as Haruto spoke. "Then I'll draw!" Haruto drawn, glancing to his hand

 **Yuto: 3500  
Haruto: 2800**

" _Dark Rebellion's ATK is back to normal and so is Red-Eyes's... time to give Yuto a Xyz showdown!_ " Haruto thought and picked out a card. "I activate Return of the Dragon Lords! I bring back my old friend, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto called out as the Gemini counterpart of Red-Eyes appeared alongside it's original.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Is he going to...?" Kurosaki wondered as Haruto continued. "Now, I overlay my two Level 7 Red-Eyes!" the two Dragons roared in unison before becoming dark energy and entering an Xyz vortex in front of Haruto before it exploded outwards.

" _ **Dragon with eternal flames, descend now and show the world your potential! Xyz Summon! Rank 7, Take flight! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"**_

From the exploding vortex emerged a dragon with a edgy metal sheen as it's wingspan was a dark crimson red but more notably, it's wings also had an exhaust port that blazed out orange fire like you'd see on a hog then it's dual tails also emitted a blazing orange fire, adorning the new dragon's chest was a dragon head while the dragon's spiky body from before was even more spikier and danger and it's mouth had a orange hue, ready to unleash its flames.

 **Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon (R 7/2800/2400/OU: 2)**

"Battle! Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon attacks Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Haruto called out as Red-Eyes crouched forward and shot across the air and Dark Rebellion flapped it's wings and the two traded blows before Dark Rebellion gave out a roar before being destroyed, smoke obscuring Yuto from view.

 **Yuto: 3200  
Haruto: 2800**

"With that I'll end my turn, Yuto, did that meet your expectations?" Haruto asked as the smoke soon parted, revealing that Yugo was standing where Yuto once stood. "Heh, not bad, time for me to turn things up even higher! My turn!" Yugo said, drawing and looked for a moment.

"I'm gonna give it my all for getting Rin back, so don't you dare hold back now!" Yugo called out, pointing a finger at Haruto and Haruto nodded lightly as Yugo picked a card from his hand. "I activate Pendulum Synchro! I target one monster in the Graveyard and the Level 3 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in the Pendulum Zone! I select the Level 4 Performapal Silver Claw!." Yugo said and Haruto responded. "You take 500 damage for activating that card via my Red-Eyes." Haruto stated as the LP of Yugo decreased by 500 so I target Yuto's Dark Rebellion , now... meet my Dragon!"

" _ **Spread your beautiful and brave wings and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Level 7 ! Show yourself! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"**_

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"A Synchro Summon already?" Sawatari asked in surprise and Crow stated something he noticed. "Not only that, their LP... Yugo's got 2700 while Haruto has 2800, it's just a mere 100 points between them."

"I play the Quick-Play Spell Card, Synchro Straits! With this card My Clear Wing gains ATK equal to the Levels of the two monsters used to Synchro Summon it and that is 7! So he gains 700 ATK making him 3200!" Yugo said, pumping his fist as Haruto spoke. "Red-Eyes's effect activates! You take 500 damage for activating that card!"

 **Yugo: 2200  
Haruto: 2800**

"Battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attacks Red-Eyes Metal Flare dragon! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!" Yugo called out and Haruto looked to his Duel Disk. " _Don't have any Normal Red-Eyes cards in the graveyard! So...!"_ Haruto braced himself as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon tore through Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon as Haruto was blown from his feet, landing squarely on his behind as the LP decreased by 400, making him 2400.

"I end my turn with one card facedown and at this moment, Clear Wing's ATK returns to normal" Yugo said setting a card and Haruto got back up and drawn a card, looking to it for a moment. " _Yugo's Dragon has a nasty effect with monster effects that aren't Xyz and level 5 or higher..._ " Haruto thought and spoke.

"My turn and I'll activate Silver's Cry, you know the deal with this card, it allows me to bring back 1 Normal Dragon-type monster back from the Graveyard! So come on back partner!" Harutoo said as his familiar Ace took to the field once again.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Now, I summon the Level 1, Maiden with Eyes of Red and Tune my Level 1 Maiden with the Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon"

 **Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon (LV8/2800/2000)**

"Battle! Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon attacks Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Spiritual Flare Blast! Take this Yugo!" Haruto called out as the two dragons collided with one another before a full frontal blast from Red-Eyes was blasting directly into Clear Wing's face sent it crashing into the ground, kicking up a black smoke cloud.

"They're being relentless!" Ayu said, trembling slightly and Alexis looked on. "Only because they are giving it their all as a True Duelist should." Alexis noted.

 **Yugo: 1900  
Haruto: 2400**

"I activate the Trap, Dragon Signal, with this Card, I can Special Summon a Dragon monster from my Extra Deck with the damage I just take which is 300 ATK points higher than the destroyed Monster..." A voice said Haruto felt the shivers, that wasn't Yugo's voice just then. "Yuri..." Haruto said as the smoked cleared revealing Yuya's Fusion Counterpart with a smirk.

" _ **Two beautiful flowers with an insect alluring fragrance! Now, become one and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"**_

Emerging from the smoke was a purple and green dragon with red and yellow orbs while it's wings had teeth and it's legs as saliva dripped down the jaw.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (LV 8/2800/2000)**

"It's him..." Alexis frowned and Kaito nodded. "Yeah... but why now of all times?" Kaito questioned himself and Reiji pushed his glasses up. "If the previous patterns of Yuto and Yugo appearing with their Dragons, then it was most likely Yuri will appear."

"What are you doing here Yuri?" Haruto asked, his eyes narrowed slightly and Yuri placed his hands at his sides. "I just wanted to join in on the fun, isn't that enough?" Yuri asked with a calculative expression and Haruto answered. "I highly doubt that, why would you want to help considering all you done to Rin and Ruri?" Haruto asked.

"You've caught me, to be honest, I don't really care about those girls returning or not, but seeing as my other halves are still sore over it, I decided to help them, after all, I don't want a mopey sad excuse of the one who beat me, you can keep Serena, she and I aren't exactly buddy-buddy like my other counterparts."

"Yuri..." Haruto trailed off and Yuri spoke. "I draw." Yuri said, glancing to his hand. "I activate the Equip Card, Fusion Explosion, I'll explain what this card does after this. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon!" Yuri declared as Starve venom Fusion Dragon opened itself up, revealing ivy like wings and blasted a destructive blast of energy that Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon fired, alongside the beam, the two striking each other down, smoking covering the battlefield once again as a mutual destruction occurred

"Why do that? Our monster's ATKs were equal." Haruto asked aloud and Yuri chuckled in the smoke. "Because, when our monsters are destroyed, we both lose all the cards in our hands and on the field then the player with higher LP takes 800 damage." Yuri said and Haruto glowed red as he looked and discarded all his cards .

 **Yuri: 1900  
Haruto: 1600**

"Hope you got something up your sleeve, because now, the challenge is really going to be difficult, you're up." Yuri stated as the smoke cleared, revealing Yuya standing and without a hand. "Geez Yuri! You could of held back!" Yuya said in disapproving tone and had a look of annoyance.

"Yuya, did you find the answer you were looking for?" Haruto asked and Yuya focused his attention back to Haruto. "I get the feeling that.. when I- No that's wrong, we took control of our respective Dragons, they were... afraid of Ray coming back... but... I'm here now with my other halves and Zarc won't ever come back... Well, I'm going to show them exactly what the future holds because this Duel is going to show them there's nothing to be afraid of!"

Haruto nodded and Yuya spoke. "It's your move Haruto! We got no cards on the field or in our hand!" Yuya said and Haruto nodded and drawn the card, looking to it. "Then Yuya, in order to truly have fun with this... We got to pull out all the stops right?" Haruto asked and Yuya nodded with a smile.

"Then I draw..." Haruto looked at the single card briefly and played it. "And activate the Spell Card, Double Textbook! With this card, we both draw one card from our decks and if that card is a Spell Card... we can activate it so... you first Yuya!" Haruto said and Yuya nodded, drawing and looked to the card. "This is the answer that me and my other selves have arrived at! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate! With this card, I can Special Summon from my Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon in my Graveyard with their effects negated then I can fuse them together!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)  
Starve Venom Fusion Drgaon (LV 8/2800/2000)**

Yuya raised his arms and appearing in a multicoloured and purple vortexes shot up behind him as they dispersed, revealing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon before the two dragons rose into the air, a Fusion Vortex appeared and the two Dragons begun to merge within it

 _ **"Dragon with dual coloured eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon. Be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Dragon with gem-like eyes of kindness! Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!"**_

Emerging from the vortex was light purple dragon with a long scaled tail with the tip have a blade like protrusion as its hind legs were quite slim light shade of purple with white leg armour with a one big green orb at where the joints were, the body of the dragon was also sleek with white armoured padding and many red orbs adorned all over it's entire body with the centre orb being a light grey, the inner wings of the dragon were white but the outer layer purple as it also had wing-like appendages that looked similar to blades two on each wing as the dragon's face was covered in white with a glint of the iconic red and green eyes, it's whole body had adorned various small red orbs all over it and two bigger green ones on the joints as there was notably yellow orbs in key sections of it's entire figure of the wingspan as it let out a surprisingly serene roar.

 _ **Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (LV 10/3330/2500)**_

"How beautiful..." Alexis said, her eyes gleaming and Sora looked on in surprise. "Did he purify Yuri's Dragon?" Sora asked in disbelief and Haruto looked in admiration of the dragon before drawing, looking to it briefly before having a smile that was actually beaming.

"Well what do you know, I also have a Spell Card to play, I activate Dark Gateway! This card allows me send one DARK type monster from my Deck to the Graveyard to perform a Summon that my opponent has performed and I can use Monsters in my hand, Deck or Graveyard as the Summoning Requirements, however, there is a catch, after that said monster is destroyed, that monster is banished from the game! Since you performed a Fusion Summon Yuya, I'm going to be performing one as well! First this card goes to my Graveyard!" Haruto selected a card and placed it in the Graveyard as beside him was a huge dark swirling vortex.

"Now from my graveyard, I call upon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and my Deck, Red-Eyes Meteor Dragon then, with Dark Gateway's effect, I also Fusion Summon!" Haruto said as the familiar ace appeared with it's Red-Eyes meteor Dragon counterpart before the two flown into the gateway and out from it, emerged a new monster as its wingspan having numerous orange marks while the dragon's entire form let off orange flames when something enters the atmosphere of the planet as it's sleek black form was very similar to Black Flare Dragon's except it's eyes were now a molten red as it's body was that of Meteor Dragon's that flashed red every so often, showing it was alive, it's feet and claws notably more sharper than before.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red! With the devastating power of the one whose impact is like a meteor, become one! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Descend and show your destructive power! Falling Meteor Black Dragon!"**_

 **Falling Meteor Black Dragon (LV 8/3500/2000**

"I activate Falling Meteor Black Dragon's effect when he is Fusion Summoned! I can send 1 'Red-Eyes Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard and deal halve of it's ATK as damage to you Yuya! So I send this guy, Red-Eyes Shield Warrior with 1000 ATK points." Haruto said, showing the card as Falling Meteor Black Dragon let loose a fireball and Yuya began to run and the attack made contact with the ground, causing a explosion as Yuya was sent flying into the air from the shockwave and rolled along the ground.

 **Yuya: 1400  
Haruto: 1600**

"Now, I battle! Falling Meteor Black Dragon attacks Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon! Infernal Explosive Blast!" Haruto called out and the dragon shot forwards at Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon as Yuya saw something in the grass and dived for it..

"Not so fast Haruto! This is an Action Duel and the entertainment has just begun, Action Magic: Effect Burst! With this card, I can activate Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's effect as if it was my turn! Until the End Phase, Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon gains ATK equal to all Special Summoned monsters this turn!" Yuya called out.

Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon let out a battle roar as the red orbs lit up for a brief moment then the yellow ones activates, releasing a stream of purple flames making a shape like a flower

 **Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (LV 10/6800/2500)**

"Haruto can't call off the attack now, if this hits, the Duel is over!" Tatsuya said in concern and Haruto jumped back and bent forwards, picking up an Action Card. "You're right Yuya, this is an Action Duel, so I gotta use what you know best! Action Magic: Power Equaliser! If my opponent's Monster gains ATK during battle, this card lets me add the difference between those two monster by paying 500 LP!" Haruto said, a red aura glowing around his body.

 **Yuya: 1400  
Haruto: 1100**

Falling Meteor Black Dragon roared and the two monsters collided causing a explosion between the two as Haruto and Yuya covered their eyes and when the smoke cleared, Yuya moved his arm. " _We're not done yet are we Yuya?_ "Yuri asked on his left, arms crossed and Yugo appeared on his right, fist pumped. " _Go for it, Yuya!_ " Yugo encouraged him as Yuya raised his hand.

"When the Monster Summoned by Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate is destroyed, I can send this card to the Graveyard and add Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate from my Deck to my hand which I then activate! I target Clear Wing Synchro Dragon in my Graveyard and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Extra Deck with their effects negated!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon returned to the field in a eruption of a red energy and Clear Wing in green.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)  
Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"I treat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as a Level 1 Tuner Monster and tune with my level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuya stated as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon glowed ina white light before become a speck of light the flown up and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon followed after it as the light changed ot a Synchro Ring and the latter Dragon becoming transparent then seven white symmetrical stars before a brilliant flash of light occurred.

" _ **Dragon with dual coloured eyes! Gain the shining wings of light. Soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Dragon with piercing eyes of breakthrough! Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!"**_

From the light emerged a white and grey looking very similar to Clear Wing with notable exceptions such as wing protrusions on the new Dragon were clear crystal blue and the eyes being red and green respectively.

 **Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon (LV 8/3000/2500)**

" _That's it... Yuya! I can feel it! The aura of your soul! That is your Duelling! Go down that road without any hesitation!_ " Jack thought with a grin as Crow was looked in amazement. "Incredible, he's gone from Fusion to Synchro just like that."

"I use Dark Gateway's effect again, I send one DARK monster from my Deck to the Graveyard! I target the Level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Red and the Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with their effects negated then I tune the Level 1 Maiden with Eyes of Red with the Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Haruto called out as the two monsters appeared before executing the same Synchro Summoning method.

"Does Haruto even have another dragon he can Synchro Summon?" Edo asked and Sawatari looked at the field. "If he doesn't then he's not that great! When he's beaten, I, Neo Sawatari will show him how a real Duel is done!"

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red! Embrace the pure heart of the Maiden who serves you and bask in the glow of the sun! Synchro Summon! Descend from the skies! Level 8! Red-Eyes Scorching Dragon!"**_

The white form of Red-Eyes exploded in a brilliant orange glow and as it dimmed down, it revealed a dark criterion dragon with the outer edges of the body dye din the same colour while the inner body was a complete black, the elbows and hind legs had glowing orange sphere constantly swirling with energy while the wind span of the dragon almost looked like it it was in a constant inferno , the red-eyes of the dragon glinted for a moment before letting off a roar.

 **Red-Eyes Scorching Dragon (LV 8/2400/2000)**

"It's still the Battle Phase and I activate my new Dragon's special ability! On the turn its summoned, it gains 600 ATK points! Now attack Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon! Inferno Flame! At this moment, my Dragon's second effect activates! If it battles a monster with equal ATK, my monster won't be destroyed!" Haruto called out and Yuya turned around, running towards a tree and jumped up, snatching a card from a branch.

"Action Magic – Encore! I target my Effect Burst in the Graveyard! I activate Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's effect! I target one monster on your side of the field and destroy it then Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon gains the ATK equal to the destroyed monster!" Yuya called out as Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon roared and let loose prismatic lights headed straight for Red-Eyes Scorching Dragon.

"If this connects, Yuya's Dragon will have 6000 ATK and Haruto will have nothing." Reira said in surprise and Reiji spoke. "I wouldn't bet on that, Makoto Haruto likely have another motive with his Dark Gateway card." Reiji stated.

"I activate Red-Eyes Shield Warrior's effect in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can negate one destruction effect on a Red-Eyes Monster! Go!" Haruto pointed forwards as a ghostly image of a medieval knight with black armour and red trims, wielding the shield of Dark Flare Knight and a black sword leapt forward, standing on the dragon's back as a red spherical barrier formed, reflecting Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's effect harmlessly as the two Dragons borne down upon each other and with quick reaction each let loose their breaths in point blank, causing another explosion and Yuya spoke.

"We're not finished yet Haruto! I activate Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate's second effect! When the monster summoned by this card is destroyed, I am allowed to add Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate to my hand and then activate it! I bring back Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in my Graveyard and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my Extra Deck with their effects negated then with Odd-Eyes Xyz gate, I change Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Rank to Level 7, the same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon which I then overlay the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

 _ **"Dragon of dual colored eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glitter with rage! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"**_

 **Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (R7/3000/2500)**

The two Dragons roared in unison before becoming the all too familiar Dragon and Haruto looked upon it, he recalled facing this monster back in the Friendship Cup. " _That's right... I lost to this Dragon... but I've grown so this thing shouldn't be a problem at all!_ " Haruto thought and spoke.

"Dark Gateway's effect activates! I send one DARK monster card from my Deck to the Graveyard and with it, I target the Level 7 Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon in my graveyard and the Level 6 Archfiend of Lightning with their effects negated!"

Appearing from the dark gate, the familiar Ace monster along with the Red-Eyes version of Summoned appeared before melding together then from the vortex emerged a dragon's head with dark red eyes that was dark grey while it's jaw was bone white and similar to Archfiend of lighting's and it's shoulders were Archfiend of Lightning's skulls breathing out orange fire endlessly and two more on the back of it's neck, it's body was rather a muscular dark orange like Archfiend of Lightning's with a white rib cage but right down the middle was a dark grey colouring and scales of Red-Eyes, cascading down to lead to being connected to a tail that had the same dark orange skin in-between the joints, it's knee pads were pronged dragon's, it's claws being talons much like Red-Eyes Black Flares with the dark grey sheen and it's feet that of Archfiend of Lightning's.

" _ **Dragon with Eyes of Red, become one with the fiend that strikes down his enemies! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Descend and show us your power! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"**_

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (LV 9/3200/2500)**

"That card is...!" Crow said, recalling the first time he gazed upon it and Yuya looked on in surprise. "Isn't that...?" Yuya begun to ask and Haruto nodded. "Yeah, the very first monster I made with Red-Eyes Fusion."

" _He's right... I found my speciality is Pendulum..._ " Yuya looked to Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. " _And this Dragon was the first step towards the Pendulum evolving... we are both at where we first began to become the Duelists we are today..._ " Yuya looked on pensively and nodded silently.

"It's still my Battle Phase Yuya! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Attack Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! Incinerating Flare Blast!" Haruto called out and Yuya spoke. "Go at him Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Yuya called out as the two Dragons charged at one another, scraping past one another in the air before the two locked claws and Archfiend Black Skull Dragon let loose its devastating breath straight in Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's face as Yuya looked up and glowed red faintly.

 **Yuya: 1200**  
 **Haruto: 1100**

"At this moment, I activate Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's effect at the end of my Battle Phase! I can return one Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard back to my Deck and dealt the original ATK as damage to you, I select Red-Eyes Black Dragon as the card, sorry Yuya but this is over!"

"I activate Dragon Signal's second effect! By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I negate the damage and with it, I can Special Summon 1 Level 7 Monster form my Extra Deck! Return to the stage, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's familiar ace Monster reappeared and roared as Haruto nodded and placed Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon in the Deck as it shuffled.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

"With that... I end my turn." Haruto said as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon descended beside him and Yuya let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. "Whew..." Yuya said in a sweat as did the spectators.

"My heart can't take this..." Crow said, placing a hand over his heart and Futoshi spoke. "Those two are giving my extra deep shivers! Who would of thought they'd be so evenly matched!" Futoshi said happily as Ayu looked on. "It's funny..." Ayu said and Tatsuya looked to the redhead. "What is?"

"This Action Field... It's like what they said, this is where Yuya and Haruto first met and duelled... if it... wasn't for Yuzu-oneechan introducing them and helping Haruto step into Action Duels, they probably wouldn't be having this Duel at all." Ayu noted and Jack spoke.

"This Duel probably holds more meaning for them both, Hiiragi Yuzu was the one who brought them together and now they are doing their utmost to bring her back, if anything, a Duel like this couldn't possibly be done by anyone else, it is something that couldn't be faithfully reproduced." Jack stated.

"My turn, I draw!" Yuya said and looked to the single card. " _This is..._ " Yuya thought and spoke. "I activate Arc of the Pendulum! With this card It boosts my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as he gains 1200 ATK for every Dragon-type monster on the field that was successfully Summoned until the end of this turn and when that monster attacks the monster its battling has it's effects negated, however, in exchange, my opponent is allowed to set one card directly from his Deck." Yuya said and Haruto removed hsi deck, looking through the cards before selecting one and then setting, placing the Deck back in as it shuffled automatically again as a arc of light connected the two Dragons.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Drgaon attacks Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let loose it's dark red flames as it slammed into Archfiend Black Skull Dragon. "At this moment! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates! When it battles a Level 5 or higher monster the damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" Yuya called out as the attack expanded and caused an explosion as the smoke clearly almost immediately

 **Yuya: 1200  
Haruto: 100**

"At this moment, I activate Keeper of the Shrine's effect in my graveyard! When a Dragon-type monster is destroyed, I can bring him to my field then I add pen Dragon-type monster from my Deck to my hand and I pick.. Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto said, showing the card as he added it into his hand as the familiar scaled humanoid old man appeared in front fo him.

"My turn, I draw!" Haruto said as Yuya had no cards in his hand and looked to it. "I set one card face down then, I offer my Keeper to bring back my old friend! Come on back, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto called out as the familiar ace monster returned once again.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"i activate Dark Gateway's second effect! By sending this card to my Graveyard, I can add the difference in our LP to Red-Eyes's ATK points so now he has 3500 ATK! Battle! Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with inferno Flare Blast!" Haruto called out Red-Eyes gather out a dark fiery red fireball and fired it at odd-Eyes Pendulum as Yuya crossed his arms and was blown back by the attack.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called out in concern as he looked at his LP, the results were staggering.

 **Yuya: 200  
Haruto: 100**

"No way, they are both down to their last few life points..." Asuka said in shock, hands over her mouth and Sora nodded, removing the lollipop form his mouth. "It's all coming down to this next turn, if Yuya doesn't get something to defend himself, Haruto will be able to attack him directly next turn."

"My turn.. I draw!" Yuya said and looked at the card. "I activate pendulum Call with this card, I can add two Pendulum Monsters from my Deck to my hand and I choose..." Yuya pulled out two cards from his Deck, "These two cards which I'll set right now! I set Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon and Scale 12 Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon!"

Two pillars of white light formed and on the left side was a completely dark grey dragon with it's chest having a rather regal like decoration and glistening crystal while on it's back it appeared to have a crystal crescent appendage and the tail had a similar design of Yuya's Pendulum necklace while in the right pillar was a rather bulky dark blue dragon as it's legs and shoulders seemed to be encased in mechanized armour with black and orange while it head and neck were a dull grey but the most notable thing was behind it were three big blue rings with three star like indent son top fo each one, as both dragons beared the iconic eye colour of Odd-Eyes.

"Now..." Yuya ran forward and rolled, grabbing an Action Card. "I activate Action Magic – Scale Illusion! The number of Pendulum Monsters I control, I can reduce the Scale of one Pendulum Monster I control as well as draw one card from my Deck so with my Scale 8 Arc Pendulum Dragon, I reduce it's Scale by two! With my set Pendulum Scale of 6 and 12, I Pendulum Summon! So return to my side! Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon! Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon! Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and finally Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (LV 10/6800/2500)  
Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon (LV 8/3000/2500)**  
 **Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (R8/3000/2500)  
Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7/2500/2000)**

From the Pendulum vortex, four bursts of light erupted, one violet one whit,e one purple and oen red as all four Dragons reappeared behind Yuya and underneath the dragons stood faint ghostly images of Yuri, Yugo and Yuto respectively as Yuya stood in front of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"That's insane... all of them?!" Sawatari said in shock and Gongenzaka looked on in surprise as well. "That is truly... what Yuya is capable of..." Gongenzaka said in respect and Jack gave a firm nod as other looked on with awe and excitement building in the air.

Haruto gave out a real big laugh and looked at Yuya. "Now that's a sight I never thought I'd see, I always had an admiration for Dragons but this...? This is something I never even dreamed of seeing in my whole life... Fusion, Synchro and Xyz, Effect and Pendulum Monsters as well! This line-up... I'll never forget it! Come at me Yuya! Show me your entertainment and let's see if I can even perform on this stage with these incredible Dragons altogether!" Haruto said, arms spread out and Yuya nodded with a smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to start our once in a lifetime act! First I'll send Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon to attack Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Yuya said with arms raised as the Dragon let loose it's purple flames, looking like a flower and shot forth at Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

"I activate my Trap Card! Last Stand of the Dragons! I target my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and add him to my hand then I can Special Summon a Monster in my Graveyard whose materials require Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's level or higher, whoever, I can only do this three times! I bring back Falling Meteor Black Dragon!" Haruto called out from from him, a volcanic blast of fire emerged and from it Falling Meteor Black Dragon appeared. "I activate Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's effect! He gains ATK equal to all the Special Summoned monsters on my opponent's side of the field!"

 **Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (LV 10/6800/2500)**

"I activate in my Graveyard, a Monster known Dragon's Ruler! By banishing this card form my Graveyard, I can call upon the aid of my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon in my Graveyard and make the ATK equal for both monsters but Archfiend and Falling are both treated as a single monster, Archfiend!" Haruto called out as a red vortex appeared behind him and joined it's other counterpart ,charging forward which the three Dragons met, causing an explosion.

"They're gone...!" Edo said and Yuya spoke. "Then I attack directly with Supreme King White Dragon - Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Yuya said and Haruto countered. "I activate Last Stand again and this time, you'll be facing Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon then, I activate Last Stand's second effect! If my monster has lower ATK than a monster and if it would be destroyed in battle, I can reduce the damage to 0 then destroy the monster that destroyed I!"

Red-Eyes Spirit Dragon soon appeared and the two Dragons parried one another before letting loose their respective attacks causing yet another explosion as Yuya spoke. "Then I attack directly with Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

"Not so fast Yuya! I use the third Summoning of my Last Stand of the Dragons! Lets go, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon and a syou know sinc emy Drgaon ahs lower ATK points than yoru monster the damage I take si reduced to 0 and when it's destroyed, I can destroy your Dragon!" Haruto said as a Xyz Vortex appeared in the ground and out shot out Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon and the two Xyz Dragons clashed in the sky before Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon was pierced through by Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's blade-like maws but in retaliation, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon let loose a powerful flame breath.

"That's the last summon he had, but Yuya still has..." Kaito looked to the field as Yuya spoke. "Then for the finale! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Haruto directly!" Yuya said as his monster charged forth, ready to let loose it's attack.

"I activate the final effect of Last Stand of the Dragons! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon the Monster I used to activate it, return to the field, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Haruto called out as the Ace monster returned once again.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (LV 7/2400/2000)**

"Then I continue the attack! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon Spiral Burst Strike!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes continued to charge forward. "If Yuya manges to hit this, the damage Haruto will take 200 damage with Reaction Force!"

"I activate a Monster effect in my graveyard! Necro Gardna! With this guy, I can banish him and negate one attack on my monster! Spectral Barrier!" Haruto said a ghostly visage of Necro Gardna appeared and odd hovered in front of Red-eyes as Odd-Eyes paused its charge.

"Not bad Haruto... but I suspected you had that lying in your Graveyard, I reveal my Quick-Play Spell Card that I just drew I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, Last Act! With this card, if a Monsters attack is negated, I can attack once again! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Go!"

Haruto gave a smile. "Wow Yuya... this one incredible Duel." Haruto said and Yuya nodded with a smile. "You're right, this is what it's all about, bringing excitement and thrills to the audience while having fun! I hope everyone smiles from this!"

"I'm sure there are but this Duel isn't done yet Yuya! " Haruto said and Yuya looked puzzled. "There say a magician always has a trick up a sleeve, well, this is my last trick! The Trap card known as Final Clash!" Haruto said and Yuya looked at him. "What's that card do?"

"If two Dragons are battling, I can negate the attack then the both of us take damage to our LP equal to the combined strength of our monsters ATK points and I'm sure you know what that means!" Haruto said and Yuya gave a smile. "Sure do! Let's go out with a smile!" Yuya said as both Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let loose their respective breath attack that soon collided and shot up skywards in a mixture of dark red fire the shout out like a plume as the embers turned into rainbow colours as an big explosion occurred from the mixing of the two breaths and the Action Field dissipated.

 **Yuya: 0  
Haruto: 0**

"Oh man.. they really put it to a draw..." Sawatari said, coughing a bit as the smoke cleared, revealing Yuya and Haruto lying on their backs as Reiji begun to slowly clap and the other looked before clapping along with him and then the two boys laughed as Yuya sat up, legs crossed.

"That was..." Yuya begun to say as Haruto sat up immediately the most big eating smile on his face. "One heck of a Duel! We got to do this again sometime!" Haruto said and got up, dusting off his trousers as did Yuya.

"That was indeed a memorable Duel, I doubt even I could possibly do the same." Reiji said and Yuya and Haruto looked to the group of friends. "But... now what... I thought this Duel would be what was needed to find out how to bring back Yuzu and the others." Yuya said in a slow realization.

"Well your Dragons can't be scared any more of Ray, not after you shown them they are more than capable of being themselves and creating such a exciting battle that Zarc's battles couldn't possibly match." Haruto said and a beam of light came crashing down in-between the two boys who covered their eyes, when they managed to ge the spots out of their vision, there was a yellow sphere encasing a girl that looked very much like Yuzu in a white like energy.

"This is...!" Haruto ebgun to sya and a voice spoke up as Akaba Leo came from behind the group who parted, the man still looked the same as ever. "Ray remained in the Fusion Dimension after Zarc was defeated but she was... non-responsive to anything I did, I tried again and again to try and wake her but nothing came through... then... My son, told me there may be a connection for Ray when Shadow informed you all of the Dimensional Dragons, it was starting to make sense... but then he said Sakaki Yuya wished to find out why and set up this Duel so... I monitored everything Ray started to react to the Duel, becoming more and more responsive with each turn until, she spirited me and her to this place."

Haruto stared at Leo and looked at him as Leo continued. "I admit... what I done to the Dimensions was my doing but..." Leo begun to said and Haruto looked to the girl. "So... which one is she...?" Haruto asked and he could see spectral images of the girls overlaid with the girl as Yuya was the same with his counterparts, having smiles and when Yuya reached out to take her hand, Haruto stopped him.

"Wait..." Haruto said and looked to the girl. "Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri... I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to save you all, if there was any way I could live up to that, I would..." Haruto said apologetically and he heard something that sounded angelic.

" _ **Take her hand, King of Duelists with the one how fought alongside you and remember them, you are apart of their lives just as much as you are to them.**_ **"** The voice said and Haruto knew only one voice with that tone. " _Sophia?!_ " Haruto thought, the Goddess who aided his previous self was communicating to himand he took ahold of the hand that was extended. "Yuya take her other hand now and remember how they lived."

Yuya nodded and grabbed the other hand as Haruto, Yuya and his other selves thought strongly about the girl they were associated with, Yuri wasn't pouring as much thought into it but the interactions he made were there as the dome burst into a brilliant explosion of, blinding all the occupants as yells were heard,.

The groups vision remained blurry and spotted but there was something notably different, Yuya was hold two hands and Haruto the same, when the vision cleared, Yuzu and Ruri stood in front of Yuya and Rin and Serena in front of Haruto, hands being held as Shuzo's eyes were tearfully flowing free with Kurosaki's corners beginning to do the same while all the girls had looks of surprise.

"...We... all believed in you... Yuya, Haruto." Yuzu spoke for them all as Haruto let go of Rin's hand and embraced Serena. "Serena... I missed you." Haruto said and Serena looked surprised for a moment and wrapped her arms around him "Idiot.. don't make me wait that long again. " Serena said and they held it for a few seconds before pullign away as Haruto and Yuya looked to each other with a nod and then to the girls. "Welcome home... all of you." The two spoke in unison.

Yuzu closed her eyes as did her counterparts, their tears flowing freely and as one they spoke together. "I'm home... everyone." the girls said emotionally before everything soon faded out into black.

[ **Play Kamen Rider Ex Aid True Ending, Life is Beautiful]**

 **Deguchi no nai kotae wo motome, Kono sekai to aruite yuku yo  
(Searching for an answer, with no exit. I have decided to move on alongside this world.)**

The screen shows Haruto at his house, standing at the front door and he turned around as Harumi and Kei stood in the hallway talking to one another animatedly before they look to the stairs

 **Te wo tsunagi sugoshita keshiki mo nidoto modorenai kedo  
(All the sceneries we saw while holding hands. Though those days can never come back anymore.)**

Descending form the stairs was Serena who appeared to be in a hurry and she had an annoyed face and a bit of a puffed up face as she angrily was saying something and Haruto looked embarrassed, placing a hand behind his hand and looking apologetic before Serena huffed and sat down at the entranc,e pulling her shoes on as the two turned to the two adults.

 **Tobira wo aketa sono saki ni. Maburu iro no michi no New Stage, Tanoshin de miserunda  
(What lies beyond the door. Is a Marble yet unknown New Stage. I'm going to try having fun there.)**

The two of them waved as Harumi walked up and handed Haruto a backpack ran up and handed him a black backpack which Haruto sheepishly took, Serena looking amused as Haruto put it on and unlocked the door, bidding farewell to the two adult with Serena s the two left, the door shutting as they exited the building.

 **Life is Beautiful, Azaya kana Scene yakitsuke, Tsuyoku ikite yuko (Let's get ready for it.)  
(Life is beautiful. Engrave that brilliant scene into your eyes. Let us live strong together.) (Let's get ready for it.)**

The scene change as Yuya was holding three different coloured icicles, one purple, one white and one almost chocolate brown as Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu looked on in admiration, confusion and shivering as Yuya beamed with a grin as Yuzu stood behind him, her paper fan at the ready before whacking him over the head, berating him.

 **Life is Beautiful (Let's get ready for it.) Toki ni maiyoi soredemo Tatakatta saki ni wa Atarashi kimi ga matte iru yo  
Life is beautiful. (Let's get ready for it.) (We hesitate at times, but even so. But beyond the battle, a new you is waiting there.)**

The scene transitioned over to Heartland as there was civilians workign hard at clearing the rubble with safety gear as Kurosaki wiped his brow with a towel, looking over as the Academia students dressed in overalls as was Dennis with Edo who was watching over them, Kurosaki then turned around to see someone waving as it was Ruri with Yuto, Sayaka and Allen with Kaito standing close by with a young light blue boy with yellow eyes and outfit that looked like a sleeveless parka with a small smile as they held some boxes as the scene changed to Ryoga in the Duelling Arena with a workforce as a girl approached him, her face hidden from view but she notably had the same hair colour as him, a ring shinign on her finger and all Ryoga could do was have a small smile escape the corner of his lips.

 **Shimatte ita kanjo ga afure Tooku dake mitsumete ita Ima demo kikoete kuru no wa Kibo ni michita ano uta go e..Yoru ni make sona toki mo Hitori janai (Let's get ready for it.)  
(All the feelings enclosed within me, they are overflowing now. I'm just merely looking from afar. Even now, all I can hear is. That song, so full of hope. Even when I'm losing to the night. You're not alone. (Let's get ready for it.)**

The scene changed to the Synchro Dimension as Rin looked at herself in the mirror, checking herself over in a riding suit before nodding, grabbing her bag and exiting the door, running out to the street before looking with a huff as someone pulled up as it was Yugo who raised his visor, the Duel apparently all repaired before Rin's eventually softened up before Yugo attempted to jump on her and her delivered a gut wrenching punch to his stomach, crippling the youth as she looked now, not amused before having a smile.

 **Life is Beautiful (Let's get ready for it.) Azaya kana Scene yakitsuke Kyou mo ikite yuko (Let's get ready for it.)  
(Life is Beautiful. (Let's get ready for it.) Engrave that brilliant scene into your eyes. Let us live together again today. (Let's get ready for it.)**

The scene changed once again to Jack Atlas sitting in his Duel Runner that overlooked the city as Crow soon pulled, the two acknowledging one another as the billards was promoting a new, Cup called yhe Smile World Cup in honour of Yuya and Jack Atlas gave a smile before revving his engine, Crow following suit as a Duel Lane was being activated, the two preparing to draw.

 **Life is Beautiful (Let's get ready for it.) Toki ni maiyoi soredemo Yorokobi wakewatta Kimi no egao wo wasurenai yo  
(Life is Beautiful. (Let's get ready for it.) We hesitate at times, but even so. We shared joy, and I will never forget about your smile.)**

The scene changed once again as Akaba Leo wa sin Leo Duel School Office, speaking with his wife who was having none of it and he was on his knees as Reira and Reiji looked, the latter sitting in the president's chair as he had a small smile at seeing his father getting reprimanded and turned his chair to see reira staring out down into Maiami with clear blue skies.

 **Life is Beautiful Azaya kana Scene yakitsuke Tsuyoku ikite yuko (Let's get ready for it.)  
(Life is beautiful. Engrave that brilliant scene into your eyes. Let us live strong together.) (Let's get ready for it.)**

Yuya was walking down a hallway, with each step, his form changed to Yuto, then Yugo and Yuri finally then back to him as his coat waved behind him as he stepped into a arena with a huge crowd cheering as won the field was none other than his father, Sakaki Yusho and in the crowd was Gongenzaka and Sawatari along with Tatsuya, Futoshi, Ayu, Yuya's mother and Shuzo cheering as Yusho gave a tip of his hand and spread out his arm with Duel Disk activated and Yuya gave a smile, ready to battle as he ran forward, the stadium turning into a nightlife Vegas like arena.

 **Life is Beautiful (Let's get ready for it.) Toki ni maiyoi soredemo Tatakatta saki ni wa Atarashi boku ga matte iru yo  
(Life is beautiful. (Let's get ready for it.) (We hesitate at times, but even so. But beyond the battle, a new me is waiting there.)**

The scene changed as Haruto and Serena were walking down a dirt path with the river running through the city and out into the ocean, talking to one another before as Serena looked intrigued by what Haruto was talking about and they soon came to a stop looking out to the ocena before a wind picked up, Serena placing a hand over the left side of her hair to stop it getting in her eyes as Haruto's moved to a sway as birds were flying the sky with the sun glistening down, making it shine, the two having a smile before their hands met and they held them together.

 **I'll keep on tryin'! (Let's get ready for it!) x3**

The scene soon changed once again with a grassy field field as everyone lay basking in the sun, eyes closed, Yuya and Yuzu close together as Kurosaki, Ruri Sayaka, Allen, Kaito, and Ryoga were in their group with Jack, Crow being as a group while Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Tsukikage performing a ninjutsu art and finally, Rin lay close by Haruto and Serena who were next to one another, Serena looked a bit huddled up by bringing her knees up before the scenes fades to white then every single person that appeared was standing with a smile as Smile World was in the background with Yuya and Haruto at the forefront of the group, Yuya with arms out to welcome whoever was watching and Haruto gave a wave before the screen is taken up by the logo of the show.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V:** **Red-Eyes**

* * *

Whew! That was a very long chapter! Sorry it took so long but I was unfortunately under a severe writer's block along with how to end this with one last hurrah and make it eve better than the Anime, I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed this OC Canon story, I know I did, never have I thought in in my lifetime as a author, I'll complete a fanfic and of how much time and dedication I put into it.

I wish to thank all the reviewers that have supported me and this story, without your positive comments, this couldn't have been made into a reality, I'll be forever grateful for that, as for what I have planned next, I honestly do not know what ideas I'll brew up, I know I still have **A I'Cie Wizard** to complete despite it's review count being so low.

I do have some ideas for possibly a Dissidiafanfic with an OC thrown in due to the recent NT title, I also will say this, it may be possible in the future, perhaps a few years or so that this fanfic will have revision to become even better than it is now, I am not saying it's set in stone but it's something I may consider, anyway, enough about my sobbing, as always I look forwards to see your reviews, and any new followers or favourites of me and this story, until then... this has been StardustXtreme and I am utterly and completely grateful for you all sticking by me for a year and a few months and I hope to see you old and new next time for my next project!


End file.
